Gefährten
by Lady of the dungeon
Summary: Askaban nach Voldemorts Tod: Lucius und Remus in einer Zelle. Ein unbarmherziger Psychokrieg beginnt. Wo führt die Spirale der Gewalt zwischen den ungleichen Männern hin? Wer behält die Oberhand? Der smarte Slytherin oder der beherrschte Werwolf? Slash!
1. Verurteilt

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

_Remus versinkt in einem blutigen Rausch, als er am Ende des Krieges Fenrir Greyback stellt und tötet. Die magische Gesellschaft reagiert mit Milde, doch Askaban, das seinen Schrecken längst noch nicht verloren hat, bleibt ihm dennoch nicht erspart. Der Zellengenosse, mit dem der sadistische Direktor der ‚Grauen Festung' Remus zusammensperrt, ist alles andere als begeistert von seinem neuen Mitbewohner. Die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer entfesseln einen Krieg auf engstem Raum, der sie beide an den Rand ihrer Existenz führt.

* * *

_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Beta: Slytherene

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Soundtrack: „Eternal Prisoner" von Axel Rudi Pell**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_

**1. Verurteilt**

Mit einem lauten Knall fiel der schwere Holzhammer auf das Richterpult. Während sich die Ketten an der Lehne des Angeklagtenstuhls lösten und magische Handschellen einer Aurorin ihren Platz einnahmen, klangen die Worte des Vorsitzenden noch immer in Remus' Ohren: „Angeklagter Lupin, hiermit werden Sie wegen Todschlags an Fenrir Greyback zu einer Haftstrafe von vier Jahren verurteilt. Das Gericht hat bei der Strafbemessung Milde walten lassen…"

Vier Jahre! Vier Jahre Askaban. Remus bekam kaum Luft, während die Aurorin ihn vom Stuhl hochzog. Wahrlich, der Gamot hatte ein mildes Urteil gefällt. Remus hätte sich auch bei einer deutlich härteren Strafe nicht beschweren dürfen. Er suchte Doras braune Augen in der Menge, doch seine Frau hatte das Gesicht in Minervas Robe vergraben.

Es war sein Glück, dass er zum Töten seine Hände und Zähne benutzt hatte, und nicht seinen Zauberstab. Vorsatz war ihm nicht nachzuweisen – und Tonks hatte ihn beschworen, einmal im Leben konsequent zu leugnen.

„Für deinen Sohn, wenn du's schon nicht für dich selbst tun willst."

Die Wahrheit war jedoch, dass Remus Greyback gezielt gejagt hatte. Die große Schlacht war vorbei, der Krieg längst entschieden, doch Remus hatte Rache genommen. Dreißig Jahre Demütigung und Unglück fanden ihren tragischen Höhepunkt in einem unsäglichen Gewaltexzess und Blutrausch.

Als Remus nach der Tat wieder zur Besinnung kam, wühlte er wie ein Tier in den Eingeweiden seines toten Gegners. Als Glück im Unglück erwies es sich, dass es ausgerechnet Kingsley Shacklebolt war, der ihn zuerst fand. Der Auror verschloss Fenrirs Wunden bis auf die tödliche am Hals, verpasste sowohl der Leiche als auch Remus einen Reinigungszauber und gab der Szenerie den Anschein eines Kampfes anstelle des Orts einer blutigen Hinrichtung. Unseligerweise gab es jedoch Zeugen dafür, dass Remus Fenrir gefolgt war, um ihn zu stellen. Pech für Remus, dass sich zudem eines zweifelsfrei herausstellte: Greyback war bei ihrem Zusammentreffen unbewaffnet gewesen. Ein Notwehrexzess schied somit klar aus.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Den Weg nach Askaban nicht allein antreten zu müssen, bedeutete für Remus eine enorme Erleichterung. Hoch ragte die Gestalt des finster drein blickenden, schwarzen Aurors neben ihm auf, als das Schiff die ‚Graue Festung' erreichte. Falls Übergriffe der begleitenden Wachen bereits während der Fahrt so üblich waren, wie die besorgniserregenden Gerüchte besagten, wagte doch niemand in Anwesenheit des Leiters der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung Kingsley Shacklebolt auch nur ein unangemessenes Wort an einen der Gefangenen zu richten, die mit diesem Transport verbracht wurden.

In Askaban angekommen, prüften zwei Beamte in einem kahlen Büroraum sorgsam die mitgebrachten Papiere. Ein kleiner, glatzköpfiger Mann namens Hurt leitete die Anstalt, und er begrüßte Kingsley mit gebührendem Respekt, bevor er sich Remus' Unterlagen und dem schriftlichen Urteilsspruch widmete. Er und sein Adlatus, ein hagerer Uniformierter namens Drains, baten Remus nicht einmal unhöflich, noch einige Formulare auszufüllen und wiesen ihn dann an, sich in einer geschlossenen Kabine seiner privaten Kleidung zu entledigen und für die medizinische Untersuchung bereit zu halten.

„Wenn der Heiler mit Ihnen fertig ist, erhalten Sie anstaltseigene Bekleidung", erläuterte Drains.

Die Luft in der engen Kabine roch muffig und abgestanden, doch der Boden und die schmale Holzbank waren sauber gewischt. Remus zog Robe, Hosen und alles andere aus. Schon nach kurzer Zeit rief man ihn ins angrenzende Untersuchungszimmer. Ein grimmig aussehender Wachmann mit gezücktem Zauberstab lehnte stumm an der Wand und starrte Remus feindselig entgegen.

Der Heiler, der sich als „Dr. Seymour" vorstellte, war ein grauhaariger Zauberer mit kurz geschorenem Haar und Nickelbrille, der kurz vor der Pensionierung stehen musste. Er untersuchte Remus und stellte ihm einige Fragen zu Vorerkrankungen, die Remus allesamt verneinte.

„Sie sind völlig gesund, sieht man von Ihrer Lykantrophie ab", stellte Seymour schließlich fest. „Aus Sicherheitsgründen ist es wünschenswert, dass Sie jeden Monat vor der Verwandlung Wolfsbanntrank einnehmen. Medizinisch spricht nichts dagegen, aber die Gefängnisleitung kann Sie natürlich nicht dazu zwingen."

„Ich akzeptiere selbstverständlich", antwortete Remus. „Nur aus Interesse: Was wäre denn die Alternative?"

„Ein Käfig mit versilberten Stäben", gab der Heiler mit breitem Lächeln zurück.

„Merlin bewahre!" entfuhr es Remus. „Wie gesagt, ich werde bereitwillig den Trank einnehmen."

„Ja, das ist auch besser", nickte Seymour. „Silbergitter ergeben stets so unschöne Verbrennungen, da sind die Nebenwirkungen des Banntranks deutlich harmloser, wenn auch nicht eben angenehm."

Er notierte etwas auf einem Pergament und reichte es an Remus.

„Unterschreiben Sie die Einverständniserklärung."

Remus zögerte nicht. Über den höflich-korrekten Umgangston war er überrascht. Aus der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe war er ganz andere Sitten gewohnt, obwohl er sich damals zu keinem Zeitpunkt etwas hatte zuschulden kommen lassen.

„Wir sind fertig, bis auf die Kennzeichnung", verkündete der Heiler. „Wie ich sehe, tragen Sie bereits Ihre W-Nummer am Handgelenk." Er wies auf die dunkelblaue Tätowierung in Remus' Unterarm. „In diesem Fall reicht die Implantation eines magisch signierten Identitätskennzeichens aus. Keine Sorge, Sie werden keinen Schmerz verspüren."

Seymour setzte seinen Stab auf Remus' Oberarm und murmelte eine Formel. Sofort breitete sich ein Gefühl von Wärme und Taubheit aus. Der Heiler entnahm seiner Schublade ein scharfes Messer mit schmaler Klinge und ritzte Remus' Haut. Aus einem mit Watte ausgelegten Kasten holte er einen reiskorngroßen Kristallsplitter hervor, den er sorgfältig in Remus' Unterhautgewebe schob. Mit einem wortlosen Zauber verschloss er den kurzen Schnitt. Eine schmale, weißliche Narbe war alles, das von der Prozedur sichtbar blieb. Remus betastete seine Haut, unter der er den kleinen Fremdkörper deutlich spüren konnte.

„Wir sind von Brandstempeln und Tätowierungen abgekommen", verkündete Seymour nicht ohne Stolz. „Eine positive Weiterentwicklung, die alten Methoden waren einfach nicht fälschungssicher. Das Arkanum Ihres neuen Identitätskennzeichens verändert sich auch unter Vielsafttrankeinfluss nicht", lobte er die Neuentwicklung, als diene sie dazu, dem Hunger in der Dritten Welt Einhalt zu gebieten. „Außerdem sendet der Kristall schwache, völlig unschädliche Impulse, die es ermöglichen, Sie jederzeit zu orten."

Der Heiler erhob sich. „Ihre neue Bekleidung finden Sie in der Umkleidekabine", informierte er Remus sachlich. „Wenn Sie sich angezogen haben, nehmen Sie die rückwärtige Tür, die Beamten vom Wachdienst werden Sie erwarten. Ich sehe dann drei Tage vor Vollmond wieder nach Ihnen. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Lupin."

Remus erwiderte den Gruß aus reiner Höflichkeit, innerlich jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf über den Heiler. Nicht die Tatsache, dass der Mikrokristall weitaus humaner schien und das Einsetzen im Vergleich zum Einbrennen einer Nummer oder einer Tätowierung weniger schmerzhaft war, veranlasste Dr. Seymour, die Weiterentwicklung zu begrüßen, sondern die verbesserte Fälschungsresistenz. Remus schlüpfte in die abgetragene, jedoch sauber gewaschene Hose und zog seufzend die grobe, weiß-grau gestreifte Robe über das schlichte Hemd.

„Das hier hast du dir selbst eingebrockt", sagte er leise zu sich selbst. Er würde es ertragen müssen, irgendwie. Im Ertragen widriger Umstände war er geübt, die längste Zeit seines Lebens war er ein Ausgestoßener gewesen. Doras Liebe hatte sein Vertrauen in die Welt fast wieder hergestellt – bis er selbst das Vertrauen dieser Welt mit Zähnen und Klauen zerfetzt, die Legende vom „guten Werwolf" eigenhändig in Blut ertränkt hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, nur noch eine einzige Devise: Augen zu und durch.

Seine privaten Kleidungsstücke waren bereits entfernt worden. Er öffnete die Tür und schritt zurück in das nüchtern wirkende Büro. Draußen erwarteten ihn Kingsley und die beiden Askaban-Bediensteten.

Drains, der mit der Uniform, presste Remus seinen Stab mit der Spitze gegen den Oberarm. Eine Nummer erschien in schwarzen Lettern auf der Haut, verblasste jedoch sogleich wieder.

„Sie haben die Nummer 773", informierte er Remus sachlich. „Merken Sie sich diese Ziffern, da Aufrufe hier in Askaban nummeriert und nicht alphabetisch erfolgen."

Remus nickte stumm.

„Ich kann nur bis hierher mitkommen", erklärte Kingsley und legte Remus seine dunkle Pranke auf die Schulter. „Die ersten sechs Wochen ist Besuchssperre, aber am ersten August werde ich da sein, verlass dich drauf."

„Danke, Kings", erwiderte Remus und atmete tief durch.

Es beruhigte ihn, dass der einflussreiche Auror ein Auge auf ihn haben würde, tatsächlich bedeutete dies, sich weniger ausgeliefert zu fühlen.

„Es wird Zeit", mahnte Drains und legte Remus erneut die magischen Fesseln an, mit denen man ihm vom Schiff hinauf gebracht hatte. Der grimmige Wachzauberer aus dem Untersuchungsraum betrat eben durch eine weitere Tür das Büro und schickte sich an, sie ebenfalls zu begleiten.

Remus nickte Kingsley zu, dann folgte er den Wächtern. Für einen Moment erwog er, sich in der Tür noch einmal umzudrehen, um seinen Freund zu bitten, Dora auszurichten, dass er sie liebte. Doch er entschied anders: Sie wusste es ohnehin.

Mit einem metallischen Klicken schloss sich die schwere Eisentür hinter ihm. Jetzt erst wurde ihm mit aller Deutlichkeit klar, dass er die ‚Graue Festung' vier lange Jahre nicht mehr verlassen würde. Er war gefangen.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Über schier endlose feucht-kalte Flure folgte Remus den Vollzugsbeamten durch das Labyrinth von Askaban. Schließlich endete der Marsch vor einer schweren Tür aus massiven, mit Metallbeschlägen verbundenen Holzbohlen, in die eine viereckige Klappe eingelassen war. Der Aufseher tippte mit seinem Zauberstab an die Wand neben der Zarge. Eine Ziffer leuchtete auf. Nummer 537. Er wiederholte den Vorgang eine Handbreit tiefer, und diesmal erschien die 773, Remus' neue ‚Identifikationsnummer'.

„Schon registriert", stellte Drains zufrieden fest und pochte gegen die Klappe. „Weg von der Tür!", kommandierte er.

Er berührte mit dem Stab die eisernen Beschläge, und die Zellentür schwang schwerfällig auf. Im Halbdunkel konnte Remus vom hell erleuchteten Gang aus kaum etwas erkennen. Grelles Licht flackerte jetzt an der Decke der Zelle auf, und eine Gestalt, die auf einem breiten Mauervorsprung unterhalb des vergitterten Fensters kauerte, hielt schützend die Hände vor Gesicht und Augen.

„Du bekommst einen Mitbewohner, 537", teilte Drains mit. „Jemand mit Kultur und Niveau, besonders an Vollmond." Er lachte dreckig und wandte sich nun wieder Remus zu. „Deine Hände, 773."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabs ließ er die Fesseln verschwinden. Zögernd trat Remus in die Zelle, und die Tür schloss sich, schrill in den Angeln quietschend, hinter ihm. Der andere Gefangene nahm die verschorften Hände vom Gesicht und erhob sich, als das grelle Deckenlicht verlosch. Feindselig starrte er Remus an, der den Blick fassungslos erwiderte.

Wer auch immer beschlossen hatte, ihn in eine Zelle zu diesem Mann zu sperren, musste über eine besonders kranke Art von Humor verfügen. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich der Ernst der Gefängnisleitung sein! Remus gegenüber stand – Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Kräftemessen

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reditus Mortis, istina, Lola und fee-morgana!

Über die herzliche Begrüßung habe ich mich sehr gefreut, und natürlich hoffe ich, dass Euch die Geschichte im Gegenzug auch wieder viel Vergnügen bereitet. Wie immer arbeite ich auch diesmal eng mit **Slytherene **zusammen, beta gelesen wurde heute allerdings von der unvergleichlichen **TheVirginian.**

Deren Reihe von Missing Links aus dem Potterversum, hier insbesondere „**Captivitas**", hat eine große Inspiration auf mich ausgeübt. Ich kann die Lektüre nur nachdrücklich empfehlen. *Werbebanner schwenkt*

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Soundtrack: „Between the walls" von Axel Rudi Pell**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**2. Kräftemessen**

Lucius Malfoy sah aus, als wollte er Remus am liebsten an die Kehle gehen. Nachdem der Todesser den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, stand ihm die blanke Wut unverhohlen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er an Remus heran, der hastig zur Seite wich. Zu seiner Überraschung war Malfoys Absicht jedoch nicht, ihn anzugreifen. Stattdessen drosch er zweimal mit geballten Fäusten gegen die Planken der dicken Holztür.

„Drains! Bewegen Sie sich sofort wieder hierher zurück!"

Die Stimme hatte nichts von ihrem befehlsgewohnten Tonfall verloren. Genau so hatte Malfoy damals im Ministerium die anderen Gefolgsleute Voldemorts herumkommandiert. Remus erinnerte sich äußert lebhaft an den Kampf, an dessen Ende sein bester Freund gestorben war. Als nichts geschah, schlug Malfoy ein weiteres Mal zu.

„Brains, verflucht! Entfernen Sie diesen Unrat aus meiner Zelle!"

Zu Remus' Verblüffung ließen sich tatsächlich Schritte vernehmen. Das Kommando „Weg von der Tür!" erklang, und nur Augenblicke später flog selbige schlagartig auf. Doch es war nicht Drains, der in der Zarge erschien, sondern der hünenhafte Wachzauberer aus Seymours Untersuchungszimmer. Er hatte seinen Stab gezogen und richtete ihn auf Malfoy. Hinter ihm sah Remus tatsächlich Drains stehen, der ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Du wirst hiermit verwarnt wegen Disziplinlosigkeit, 537!" rief er laut. „Noch ein Mucks, und es gibt Konsequenzen!"

„Was wollt ihr tun, mich nach Askaban bringen?", giftete Malfoy erbost zurück. „Mir den Fraß streichen, den ihr hier ‚Essen' nennt? Bitte, ich verzichte freiwillig. Schafft mir nur dieses Vieh vom Hals. Wenn ich ein Haustier will, fange ich mir eine Ratte."

„Mr. Malfoy", entgegnete Drains nun mit weicher, beinahe schmeichlerischer Stimme.

Remus konnte deutlich an Malfoys Reaktion sehen, dass dies eine bedrohliche Wendung war, denn der Slytherin wich unwillkürlich zurück.

„Dies ist in dieser Woche der zweite Hinweis meinerseits – im Auftrag der Gefängnisleitung – sich in Ton und Ausdruck zu mäßigen. Sie kennen die Regeln, und falls nicht, lasse ich Ihnen gerne ein aktuelles Formblatt zukommen."

Drains Ton war von unterwürfiger Freundlichkeit, und so falsch, wie nur irgend denkbar.

„Selbstverständlich dürfen und wollen wir Ihnen nicht die Rationen streichen, ebenso wenig, wie es Ihnen gestattet ist, die Nahrungsaufnahme zu verweigern. Ich bin allerdings durchaus in der Lage, Ihr Recht, Besuch zu empfangen, empfindlich einzuschränken."

Remus beobachtete, wie Malfoy erbleichte, eine Leistung angesichts seiner ohnehin blassen Gesichtsfarbe.

„Zugleich darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass auch der Hofgang ein Privileg ist, das bei Gefährdung des Anstaltsfriedens entzogen werden kann. Was also Ihren neuen Zellengenossen angeht, werden Sie sich gefälligst arrangieren. Tätlichkeiten jeder Art werde ich unverzüglich und mit aller Konsequenz ahnden. Seien Sie versichert, die Unterbringung vom Nummer 773 erfolgte auf ausdrückliches Geheiß der Anstaltsleitung."

„Ich werde über meinen Anwalt eine offizielle Beschwerde veranlassen", drohte Malfoy.

„Das ist Ihr gutes Recht", gab Drains kalt lächelnd zurück. „In diesem Fall zwingen Sie mich allerdings, diesen Vorfall hier zu Protokoll zu nehmen. Nur ein winziger Fehler, 537, und die Besuchserlaubnis für Mrs. Malfoy wird entzogen. Ich bin großzügig und gewähre Ihnen Bedenkzeit, bevor ich Sie morgen in die Schreibstube bringen lasse, wo Sie selbstverständlich Gelegenheit erhalten, Ihren Anwalt zu kontaktieren."

Auf einen Wink von Drains hin schwang die Zellentür wieder zu. Es klickte, Remus hörte einen Siegelspruch, dann entfernten sich die Schritte der beiden Wärter.

Malfoy sank ein Stück in sich zusammen, schien sich jedoch im nächsten Moment daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht allein war und straffte die Schultern. Steif drehte er sich um und stakste zurück zum Felsvorsprung unterhalb des Fensters. Er ließ sich darauf nieder und starrte zu Boden, ohne Remus eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.

Die Passivität des Todessers ermöglichte es Remus, sich in Ruhe in der Zelle umzusehen. Der Raum maß nicht mehr als zehnmal zehn Schritt. Der Tür lag das kleine vergitterte Fenster direkt gegenüber, unter dem sich ein etwa doppelt handbreiter Vorsprung aus dem Fels wölbte, der über die gesamte Breite des Raumes lief. Zwei schmale Pritschen, bedeckt mit groben, grauen Wolldecken standen rechter- und linkerhand an den Wänden. Felsnischen neben diesen einfachen Schlafstätten dienten als Ablage für persönliche Gegenstände – von denen Malfoy allerdings kaum welche zu besitzen schien. Ein paar Bücher mit stockfleckigen Einbänden, ein Bündel Briefe, einige Blätter Pergament, eine Feder neben einem sehr schlichten Tintenfass, daneben ein Plastikbecher, der eindeutig aus Muggelproduktion stammte mit einer Zahnbürste, die auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, dazu ein Stück Seife, ein schmuddeliggraues Handtuch – das war alles. Remus suchte den Raum systematisch ab, ob er vielleicht eine Art Tür im Fels übersehen hatte, etwas, das als Schrank oder Kommode diente – doch da war nichts. Auch etwas, das an sanitäre Einrichtungen erinnerte, existierte hier nirgends. Wäre es nicht ausgerechnet Malfoy gewesen, der ihm gegenüber hockte, Remus hätte tausende Fragen gehabt. Nun ja, vielleicht auch nur ein Dutzend.

Zumindest welche Seite der Zelle von wem bewohnt wurde, war eindeutig. Da sich Malfoys gesamter Besitz in der Nische neben dem linken Bett befand, würde Remus sich eben rechterhand einrichten. Er stellte die schlichte Tasche, die seine wenigen Kosmetikartikel wie Zahnbürste- und –creme, Seife und Rasierschaum – allerdings keine Klingen, die hatte man ihm abgenommen – enthielt, in die Nische neben der Pritsche. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Hand über die Decke, schlug sie zurück und erkundete das fleckige Laken und die dünne Matratze, die auf einem ausgeleierten, rostigen Federrahmen hing.

Dass Askaban nicht komfortabel sein würde, hatte er sich bereits gedacht, doch nicht einmal der Begriff ‚spartanisch' beschrieb ansatzweise, was er hier vorfand. Er stellte die drei Bücher, die man ihm gelassen hatte, neben den Waschbeutel. „Tausend arithmantische Fragestellungen III" würde ihn über Wochen beschäftigen; er kannte die ersten beiden Bände der Reihe. Ein dicker Sammelband mit Shakespeares Werken ergab genügend Zerstreuung für langweilige Abende - mit Malfoy würde er vermutlich jede Menge davon haben. Zu guter Letzt sicherte „Der Herr der Ringe" mit über zwölfhundert Seiten seinen Bedarf an fantastischer Literatur für eine Weile Bis zum ersten Besuchswochenende im August würde er mit diesen drei Büchern durchhalten, dann, so hatte Kingsley versprochen, würde er ihm neuen Lesestoff mitbringen. Remus warf einen kritischen Blick auf Malfoys Bücher – sie sahen aus, als seien sie schon eine ganze Weile dem salzigrauhen Seeklima Askabans ausgesetzt. Andererseits, vielleicht machte er sich nichts aus Literatur, oder die abgegriffenen Bände stammten aus der Gefängnisbücherei, in die Remus eine Menge Hoffnungen setzte.

Bevor er sich allerdings mit derartigen Überlegungen trösten konnte, musste er erst einmal herausfinden, wie das Leben hier in Askaban funktionierte. Malfoy zu fragen, wäre vermutlich das einfachste gewesen – wäre er nur ein anderer! Doch selbst mit Fenrir hätte Remus vermutlich mehr Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden als mit dem arroganten Reinblüter. So beschränkte sich Remus darauf, Malfoy im Auge zu behalten, schließlich hatte sich dieser eben als deutlich unbeherrschter erwiesen, als Remus jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte Malfoy von den wenigen Begegnungen als eiskalt und berechnend in Erinnerung. Allerdings hatte er von anderen durchaus schon anderes berichtet bekommen: Harrys Schilderung der Szene im Buchladen von Flourish & Blotts, die in einer Schlägerei zwischen Arthur und Malfoy endete, war ihm lebhaft im Gedächtnis. Außerdem hatte Drains Remus ein Pergament mit Verhaltensregeln ausgehändigt, und Remus war klug genug zu verstehen, dass er sich besser an die Vorgaben hielt.

Nach einer dreiviertel Seite ließ er irritiert das Blatt sinken. Dass Gefangene sich an die Anweisungen des Wachpersonals zu halten hatten, Schlägereien verboten und die Ruhezeiten einzuhalten waren, leuchtete ihm durchaus ein.

„Gefangene verlassen die Zellen nur zu zweit, mit magischen Hand- und Fußfesseln verbunden", stand dort.

Gut, das mochte eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme sein, die vielleicht unumgänglich war. Bedeutete dies Hofgang nur mit Malfoy an seiner Seite? Merlin, das konnte heiter werden.

„Die Latrinen werden zweimal täglich aufgesucht."

Er musste den Satz vor lauter Erstaunen laut gelesen haben, denn Malfoy blickte auf.

„Zweimal?", wiederholte Remus.

„Für einen Hund wie dich wird das wohl reichen", schnarrte Malfoy.

Remus schluckte eine angemessene und nicht ganz jugendfreie Entgegnung und wünschte Malfoy von ganzen Herzen ein manifestes Blasenleiden. Schweigend las er den Rest des Regelwerkes, und nach einer Weile begann er inständig zu hoffen, dass Pergament geduldig war und hier nicht alles hundertprozentig so ablief, wie in der Information dargestellt.

Etwa drei Stunden, nachdem Remus sich in die ersten beiden arithmantischen Problemstellungen vertieft hatte, öffnete sich die Tür, nicht ohne die offenbar obligatorische Aufforderung, sich von selbiger zu entfernen.

Drains und sein stummer, vierschrötiger Geselle erschienen, und Malfoy erhob sich von seinem Steinsims. Unschlüssig legte Remus sein Buch beiseite.

„537, 773, antreten", kommandierte Drains. „Die Handgelenke."

„Nicht mit ihm", weigerte sich Malfoy und warf Remus einen abfälligen Blick zu.

Drains zuckte die Achseln. „Schön, das bedeutet kein Hofgang, keine Latrine für euch beide." Mit breitem Grinsen ließ er die Tür zuschnappen.

„Moment mal", rief Remus. Nicht, dass er unbändige Sehnsucht nach dem Innenhof Askabans gehabt hätte, doch die Toilette aufzusuchen wäre nicht eben schlecht gewesen.

Die Tür blieb geschlossen. Nebenan waren Schritte und Kettengerassel zu vernehmen, Kommandos und Ächzen. Remus drehte sich zu Malfoy um, der eine gleichmütige Miene zur Schau stellte.

„Das war ziemlich dämlich", stellte Remus fest. „In Ermangelung einer Toilette…"

„Halt die Klappe, Lupin", fauchte der Slytherin.

„Jetzt hören Sie zu, Malfoy", gab Remus in zunehmend unfreundlichem Tonfall zurück. „Ich habe mir Ihre ‚Gesellschaft' nicht ausgesucht. Bei Merlin, jeder andere von euch Ganoven wäre mir lieber gewesen, aber sehen Sie nicht, dass wir nur den Leuten in die Hände spielen, die uns hier zusammengesperrt haben, wenn wir uns das Leben gegenseitig unnötig schwer machen?"

„Mein Leben wird mit Sicherheit besser, wenn ich deins zur Hölle machen kann, Lupin", gab Malfoy mit hartem Blick zurück.

Remus starrte ihn wütend an. Verdammt, vor diesem arroganten Lackaffen würde er sich keine weitere Blöße geben!

Scheinbar unbeirrt vertiefte er sich wieder in sein Buch. Malfoy seinerseits versank wieder in die stumpfe Betrachtung des grauen Steinbodens zu seinen Füßen.

Remus' dunkle Ahnung bestätigte sich, dass die Zeiten mit diesem Zellengenossen ziemlich schwierig werden würden. Er widerstand der Versuchung, Malfoy noch einmal von einem vernünftigen Miteinander überzeugen zu wollen – an diesen Kerl waren Vernunft und Höflichkeit offenbar vergeudet. Im Gegenteil: Wenn Remus Zugeständnisse machte, würde der Slytherin ihm das als Schwäche auslegen, und dann hätte er verloren. Unter keinen Umständen würde er sich von Malfoy terrorisieren lassen. Er hatte lange genug alles geschluckt, was Reinblüter und ihre Wasserträger ihm zugemutet hatten – doch diese Zeiten waren definitiv vorbei!

Malfoy erwartete einen zügellosen Werwolf – nun, Remus würde die Erwartungen des Todessers nicht enttäuschen. Er ließ sich Zeit, bis die Sonne untergegangen war und er davon ausgehen musste, dass die Wachen kein zweites Mal kamen, um ihn und seinen unfreiwilligen Zellengenossen zum Hofgang aufzufordern.

Schließlich legte er sein Buch beiseite, Malfoy aus den Augenwinkeln im Blick behaltend, und stellte sich in Ecke links der Tür – ganz bewusst auf Malfoys Seite der Zelle. Er öffnete seine Hose und begann, sich gegen die raue Felswand zu erleichtern. Das fassungslose Gesicht des Slytherins ließ ihn unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Bist du noch zu retten?", rief Malfoy zornig und rauschte auf ihn zu.

Eben darauf hatte Remus gewartet. Blitzschnell packte er den überraschten Todesser und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Mit den Fäusten hielt er die Handgelenke des Mannes umfasst, und mit dem Oberschenkel fixierte er dessen Beine. Malfoy stöhnte, als Remus ihn noch fester gegen den unebenen Fels drückte. Wie Remus erwartet hatte, war er stärker als Malfoy.

„Lykantrophie ist ein Fluch, aber sie hat den Vorteil überdurchschnittliche Körperkraft mit sich zu bringen", knurrte er leise. „Der nächste Hofgang findet statt, Malfoy." Er stieß den Unterlegenen grob auf dessen Pritsche.

Malfoy starrte ihn an, eine Mischung aus Verblüffung und Zorn im Blick.

„Das wird dir noch Leid tun, Lupin", zischte er bösartig.

Remus ignorierte die Drohung. Doch auch wenn ihm für den Moment nichts einfiel, womit der andere ihm Schwierigkeiten machen konnte, war er auf der Hut. Einen Gegner wie die ehemalige rechte Hand Voldemorts unterschätzte man besser nicht!

Und tatsächlich, als der Befehl „Weg von der Tür!" erscholl, sah der Slytherin seine Gelegenheit zu Revanche gekommen. Der Wachzauberer – es musste die nächste Schicht sein, denn es erschien weder Drains noch dessen vierschrötiger, stummer Kumpan – rümpfte die Nase.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?"

„Oh", ertönte Malfoys aalglatte Stimme, „Lupin hier hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten und an die Zellenwand uriniert. Werwölfe sind doch als triebhaft bekannt."

Der Uniformierte grinste breit. „Na, dann pass mal schön auf deinen reinblütigen Arsch auf, 537, nicht, dass er den mit seiner Triebhaftigkeit auch noch penetriert."

Malfoy entgleisten angesichts dieser Antwort die Gesichtszüge, und für einen kurzen Augenblick wirkte er völlig konsterniert.

„Aber es ist ein Verstoß gegen die Anstaltsregeln…"

„Was immer dir Unbehagen bereitet, ist für mich regelkonform, Todesser", erwiderte der Wachzauberer mit hartem Blick. „Für solche wie dich sollte man die Dementoren zurückholen." Er wandte sich Remus zu. „Meinetwegen setz' noch einen Haufen drauf, 773. Apropos, da wir gerade von Scheiße sprechen, hier ist euer Essen. Keine Reste, verstanden?"

Er ließ zwei Blechnäpfe in die Zelle schweben, und dirigierte sie mit breitem Grinsen neben die Pfütze, die Remus' Erleichterung hinterlassen hatte. „Übrigens, Löffel sind aus", verkündete er bestens gelaunt. „Guten Appetit."

Die Tür schlug zu. Jetzt schaute auch Remus etwas konsterniert drein. Er hatte zwar mit einer gewissen Befriedigung registriert, dass Malfoy ganz offenbar zumindest bei diesem Wächter einen schweren Stand hatte – der Mann hasste ihn aus irgendeinem Grund. Sein Blick jedoch heftete sich beinahe zwanghaft an die Schüsseln, die auf dem schmutzigen Boden vor sich hin dampften.

„Du hast auf den Esstisch gepinkelt, Lupin", sagte Malfoy sarkastisch. „Böser Hund."

Doch dem feindlichen Tonfall zum Trotz stand in Malfoys Gesicht sowohl Ekel als auch Furcht geschrieben. Remus fiel spontan der Satz Drains ein, dass Gefangene die Nahrung nicht verweigern durften. Remus ignorierte Malfoys Kommentar und überlegte, was passieren würde, wenn er das Essen schlicht stehen ließ. Vermutlich waren die Konsequenzen so unangenehm, dass Malfoy sie allem offensichtlichen Ekel zum Trotz scheute, denn er näherte sich jetzt den Näpfen, zunächst zögernd, doch dann zog er mit spitzen Fingern eine Schüssel zu sich, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht in die Flüssigkeit daneben zu fassen. Mit Todesverachtung schaufelte er den breiigen Eintopf mit den blanken Fingern in den Mund, in einem Tempo, das Remus wirklich verblüffte. Noch immer unschlüssig, wartete er ab, bis Malfoy fertig war. Der Slytherin trat mit dem leeren Napf zurück zur Tür, stellte ihn dort ab und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zum Fenstersims – allerdings nicht ohne ‚versehentlich' Remus' Schüssel umzustoßen.

„Hoppla", sagte er, und ein feines, sehr gemeines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Tut mir Leid, Lupin."

Remus zuckte die Achsel. „Ich war ohnehin nicht besonders hungrig."

Angesichts der grünlichen Pampe, in der sich gläsern schimmernde Schwarten mit glibberigen Graupen ein kulinarisch nicht sonderlich ansprechendes Stelldichein gaben, war Remus der Appetit ohnehin vergangen.

Minuten später war er wieder in die Lektüre seines Buchs versunken, wobei er Malfoy jedoch sorgsam im Auge behielt. Doch der Slytherin hatte offenbar mit dem Tag angeschlossen, denn er verließ alsbald den Posten unter dem Gitterfenster und streckte sich auf seiner Pritsche aus.

Nach einer Weile kehrten die Wachleute zurück. Der Blick von dem, der Malfoy so verabscheute, fiel auf den umgestoßenen Napf.

„Das wagst du nicht, 537", grollte er.

„Ich habe gegessen, _Sir_", entgegnete Malfoy. „Lupin hat seins weggeschüttet."

„Moment mal, Sie haben es umgetreten, Malfoy", widersprach Remus empört.

„Das klären wir ganz einfach", beendete der Wachhabende die Diskussion. Er deutete mit dem Stab auf den leeren Blechteller und murmelte einen Identifikationszauber. In der Luft erschien die Ziffer 537.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, der Todesser sagt die Wahrheit", murmelte er. Sein Blick traf Remus, und er war kaum weniger eisig als der, mit dem er zuvor Malfoy bedacht hatte. „Die Einnahme der Mahlzeiten ist Pflicht. Wenn du dein Essen verunreinigst, ist das nicht mein Problem." Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes beförderte er den Eintopf vom Boden zurück auf den Teller. „In zehn Minuten komme ich wieder, dann hast du aufgegessen, 773", informierte er Remus nüchtern.

„Entschuldigung, aber das kann man nicht mehr essen", gab Remus zurück.

„Fünf Minuten", war alles, das der Mann erwiderte.

„Was tun die, wenn es stehen bleibt?", fragte Remus seinen Mitgefangenen.

„Probier's aus", empfahl Malfoy mit triumphierendem Blick, dann drehte er sich zur Wand.

Zehn Minuten später wusste Remus, warum es klüger war, sich beim Essen nicht von Ekelgefühlen leiten zu lassen. Ein ‚Petrificus', ein hastig beschworener Trichter, ein Influx-Zauber – sie hatten ihn gezwungen, zu schlucken, und er hatte sich nicht wehren können. Jetzt hing ihm der Rest des grünlichen Eintopfs auf der Robe und in den Haaren, und in der zweiten Zellenecke befand sich eine Lache mit Erbrochenem. Mit angewidertem, doch gleichzeitig beinahe fiebrigem Blick hatte Malfoy die Prozedur beobachtet.

Als die Wachen gegangen waren, hatte er Remus grob an der Schulter gepackt.

„Du magst stärker sein, Lupin, aber ich warne dich: Bedroh mich noch einmal, fass mich noch einmal an, und du wirst es bitter bereuen."

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Hofgang

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Silbergold, istina, Reditus Mortis, Spitzohr, Lola, Reinadoreen und Sally Slytherin!

Noch einmal ein Hinweis auf die Reihe von Missing Links aus dem Potterversum, hier insbesondere „**Captivitas**", die TheVirginian verfasst hat. Wer Lucius Malfoy schon immer mal auf Knien sehen wollte, wird diese wunderschönen One-bis Two-Shots lieben.

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Beta: TheVirginian**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

_**Soundtrack: „**__**Path " von Apocalyptica**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**3. Hofgang**

Die folgende Nacht war eine der längsten in Remus' Leben: Der Erschöpfung zum Trotz wagte er nicht, einzuschlafen. Doch auch Malfoy blieb wachsam und belauerte ihn. Seine Augen schimmerten silbrig im Licht des Halbmondes.

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Remus wie gerädert, wozu neben der Müdigkeit auch die unbequeme Schlafstatt ihren Teil beitrug. Ihn plagte inzwischen nicht nur der Drang, zur Toilette zu gehen, sondern auch noch großer Durst. Er war beinahe dankbar, als endlich wieder der Ruf „Weg von der Tür!" zu vernehmen war. Malfoy, der bis eben auf seiner Pritsche gelegen und stumm an die Decke gestarrt hatte, glitt mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen in die Senkrechte. Mit ein paar Handgriffen hatte er seine Schlafstatt in einen penibel ordentlichen Zustand versetzt.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie mal einen fast perfekten Hauselfen abgeben?", stellte Remus sarkastisch fest. Er hatte eine fürchterliche Laune, und Malfoy kam ihn als Ventil gerade recht.

„Halt die Klappe, Lupin!", erwiderte Malfoy wenig eloquent. Dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen verrieten, dass er kaum mehr geschlafen hatte als Remus.

Die Tür schwang auf. Es war keine Überraschung, dass ihnen andere Wachen als am Vortag gegenüber standen. Die uniformierten Zauberer hielten sorgsam Abstand zu den beiden Gefangenen und ließen sie antreten.

„Handgelenke vor."

Remus erwartete, dass Malfoy sich an diesem Morgen fügen würde, und er behielt Recht. Reinblütig oder nicht, auch der Todesser musste schließlich irgendwann seine Notdurft verrichten.

Malfoy warf Remus einen bitterbösen Blick zu, doch er streckte artig die rechte Hand vor. Remus sah das hässliche Dunkle Mal und darüber die Nummer 537 – es war ein Brandstempel. Ganz offenbar waren die magischen Mikrokristalle wirklich eine aktuelle Neuentwicklung. Dabei konnte Malfoy nicht länger als ein halbes Jahr hier in Askaban sein. Man hatte ihn nach der finalen Schlacht in einem der zahlreichen Blitzverfahren abgeurteilt. An das Strafmaß konnte sich Remus allerdings nicht erinnern. Es mussten viele Jahre gewesen sein, vielleicht auch lebenslänglich.

Drains verband Remus' linke mit Malfoys rechter Hand mittels eines Schlingzaubers. Die hellblau leuchtende, arkane Kette erlaubte ihnen, einen Abstand von einer Armeslänge zu halten.

Auf dem Gang warteten bereits sechs weitere Gefangene mit zwei anderen Wächtern. Jeder Häftling war über eine magische Fessel an einen seinen Zellengenossen gebunden.

„Lucius, wen bringst du denn da mit?", rief ihnen einer der Männer entgegen. Er hatte ein aufgedunsenes, vernarbtes Gesicht und faule Zähle im breit grinsenden Mund. In seinen dunklen Augen lag ein irrer Glanz.

„Halt die Klappe, Rod!", fauchte Malfoy zurück.

Remus versuchte, in der entstellten Gestalt Rodolphus Lestrange zu erkennen, doch der Häftling hatte keinerlei Gemeinsamkeiten mit dem einst so eleganten Reinblüter, den Remus noch aus Hogwarts kannte.

Lestrange hingegen kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete Remus, dann dämmerte Erkenntnis in seinem Blick.

„Merlin, ist das Lupin?"

Als Malfoy nicht antwortete, kam Lestrange soweit näher, dass er seinen Zellengenossen, einen farblosen kleinen Mann, mit sich zog.

„Tatsächlich." Triumphierend gackernd sah er sich um. „Leute, das müsst ihr euch ansehen! Lucius hier hat ein Haustier bekommen! Er hat jetzt einen Hund! Einen Wolfshund!" Er brach in wahnsinniges Gelächter aus.

Dass niemand seine Erheiterung teilte, am wenigsten Malfoy selbst, schien ihn nicht im Geringsten zu stören. Erst der Schlagzauber eines Wärters brachte ihn wieder zur Räson. Leise vor sich hinkichernd folgte er Malfoy und Remus.

In Zweierreihen ging es nun etliche lange, gewundene Gänge entlang. Der Weg folgte einem Gefälle nach unten, bis sie ein Gitter erreichten, das aus mächtigen, am oberen Ende messerscharf zugespitzten Eisenstangen bestand. Einer der Wachzauberer schloss das Tor auf und entließ sie in einen weiträumigen Innenhof, in dem sich bereits etwa zwanzig Gefangenenpaare befanden.

„Eine Stunde", grunzte er unwirsch.

Sobald Lestrange hinter ihnen durch das Tor war, begann er allen, die es hören wollten, und auch jenen, die sich stumpf resigniert abwandten, zu verkünden, wer da neuerdings an Lucius Malfoy gekettet war.

Malfoy zerrte Remus neben sich her, und hinter den letzten Häftlingen schloss sich das Gitter wieder. Malfoy strebte über den Innenhof in Richtung eines flachen Gebäudes.

„Du kannst dir die Aussicht hinterher ansehen", schnauzte er Remus an.

„Sie haben's aber eilig", stellte Remus mit beißendem Spott fest, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass er den Druck seiner Notdurft ebenfalls deutlich spürte.

Das flache Sanitärgebäude, auf das Malfoy so zielstrebig zuging, verströmte beim Näherkommen einen üblen Geruch nach altem Urin und Unrat. Ratten huschten an der Mauer entlang, obschon es helllichter Tag war. Remus hielt inne, und die Fessel zwischen ihm und Malfoy straffte sich schlagartig.

„Merlin, beweg dich, Lupin", fauchte der Slytherin ärgerlich.

„Nicht, wenn es da drin so aussieht, wie es riecht", beharrte Remus und rümpfte die Nase. Sein Magen rebellierte, auch wenn darin nichts war, das er hätte von sich geben können. Hier erwies sich seine Lykantrophie ein weiteres Mal als Fluch – seine feine Nase litt unter dem unerträglichen Gestank.

Doch Malfoy zerrte ihn unbeirrt weiter und reihte sich in die Schlange vor der Latrine ein. Was dann geschah, verfolgte Remus mit ungläubigem Staunen. Das Paar, das dem Eingang am nächsten stand, begann wie auf Kommando an der Kleidung zu nesteln, soweit das angesichts der Fesseln möglich war. Hosen wurden hochgekrempelt, Roben und Hemden gerafft. Zwei Gefangene kamen aus der Tür heraus, und die nächsten gingen hinein. Diejenigen, die eben nach draußen getreten waren, richteten ohne Eile ihre Kleidung. Als Malfoy neben Remus seine Beinkleider aufkrempelte, folgte Remus der spontanen Eingebung, es ihm gleichzutun. Vermutlich hatte Malfoy einen guten Grund für sein Verhalten.

Als sie das Sanitärgebäude betraten, war Remus dankbar für diese Entscheidung. Es war der widerwärtigste, dreckigste Ort, an dem er seit langem gewesen war. Fliegen summten zu hunderten von Latrine zu Latrine, und in den Bodenlöchern stand die Jauche. Die Wände waren kotbeschmiert, und es wäre schlicht unmöglich gewesen, seine Hosen nicht zu beschmutzen und damit zu verseuchen. Die einzelnen Kabinen waren durch Wände getrennt. Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Abtrennungen gewähren Ihre Privatsphäre" zierte lobheischend die Wand.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es Remus.

„Was hast du erwartet, das Ritz-Carlton?", zischte Malfoy. „Nicht, dass du das jemals von innen gesehen hättest, Werwolf."

Remus ignorierte die Beleidigung.

„Wie soll das funktionieren, die Fessel ist zu kurz", stellte er stattdessen nüchtern fest und versuchte krampfhaft, beim Atmen den Geruch zu ignorieren.

Malfoy wies wortlos auf die tiefen Einkerbungen in den dünnen Trennwänden. Sie dienten offenbar dazu, den Gefangenen zu ermöglichen, gleichzeitig zwei nebeneinander liegende Kabinen zu benutzen. Die Fesseln glitten dabei wie in einer Führungsschiene nach innen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, doch was blieb ihm übrig, als die entwürdigende, unhygienische Prozedur hinter sich zu bringen?

Er war fest entschlossen, alle Register zu ziehen, um diese Zustände hier zu verändern. Er würde an Kingsley schreiben, und dann würden die Verantwortlichen hier sich verdammt warm anziehen müssen! Nur eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass er vermutlich nicht der erste Gefangene war, der über ein paar nützliche Beziehungen verfügte. Ganz so einfach, wie der Plan ‚beschweren – Bedingungen verbessern – Verantwortliche bestrafen' klang, würde es vielleicht nicht werden.

Als er und Malfoy den Flachbau verließen, schnappte Remus nach Luft. Die salzige Gischt trieb in Schwaden über den Rand der Mauern, die den Innenhof umgaben, und er sog die frische Brise gierig in seine Lungen.

Er ließ den Blick über den Innenhof schweifen. Hoch ragten die Wände des Gefängnisses über den Felsen, wie die leeren Augenhöhlen eines Totenschädels starrten die vergitterten Fenster der Zellen zu ihnen hinab. Nach Osten hin blockierte eine felsige Mauer den Blick. Lediglich an einer Stelle schien diese Barriere unterbrochen und führte zu einem etwa zwanzig Meter breiten Vorsprung. Remus fragte sich, wozu diese natürliche Plattform diente, und ob die Gefangenen ungehindert Zutritt hatten. Ein eiserner Käfig neben einem gedrungenen Bunker erregte Remus' Aufmerksamkeit. Wurden Gefangene dort untergebracht? Sie wären Wind und Wetter hilflos ausgeliefert. Er musste unwillkürlich an die Käfige mit den Silberstangen denken, von denen Heiler Seymour bei seiner Aufnahme gesprochen hatte. Die billigste Variante, an einen Silberkäfig zu kommen, war das Besprühen der Gitter mit Silbernitratspray. Ironischerweise ausgerechnet von einem Alchemisten entwickelt, der die Kosten für die sichere Unterbringung von Werwölfen reduzieren wollte – seine Tochter war lykantroph, und so hatte er von dem Leid erfahren, das die Suche nach einem geeigneten Ort für die Wandlung an Vollmond immer wieder bedeutete.

Remus verdrängte den unwillkommenen Gedanken und strich sich mit dem Ärmel den Staub von der Stirn.

„Wo sind die Duschen?", fragte er Malfoy. „Ich meine, das dort" – er wies auf den Latrinenkomplex – „kann nicht alles sein."

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Lass mich mit deinem Gekläff in Ruhe, räudiger Köter", entgegnete er unwirsch und streifte seine Hosenbeine wieder herunter. „Ich will laufen", informierte Malfoy ihn, nachdem sie einen kurzen Moment unschlüssig nebeneinander gestanden hatten.

Auch dem Todesser war offenbar klar, dass er ohne Remus nicht vorwärts und nicht rückwärts kam, und sie sich irgendwie auf ein Ziel einigen mussten.

„Meinetwegen", gab Remus zurück. „Im Tausch gegen ein paar Informationen, sonst werde ich mich nicht von der Stelle bewegen."

Malfoy verdrehte entnervt die Augen, doch dann nickte er kurz. Sie begannen, den Hof abzugehen, einem ausgetretenen Pfad folgend, den auch andere Gefangenenpaare beschritten.

„Werden diese Fesseln jemals abgenommen, außer in der Zelle?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Nein."

„Fantastisch", konstatierte Remus sarkastisch. „Wie läuft das mit den Mahlzeiten? Gibt es Frühstück?"

„Nein. Zwei Mahlzeiten, in der Zelle." Malfoy schien wenig Lust zu verspüren, Remus mit genaueren Informationen zu versorgen.

„Duschen?"

„Alle sieben Tage. Dort." Malfoy wies auf eine Art Bunker mit schweren Eisentüren. „Wenn die Einrichtungen nicht defekt sind. Was sie meistens sind."

„Merlin", entfuhr es Remus ein weiteres Mal. Die Aussicht auf derartige Zustände erheiterte ihn nicht gerade. Genau genommen war er ziemlich entsetzt, doch er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Er passte sich Malfoys schnellem Schritt an. Immer wieder überholten sie andere Gefangene, die gemächlich auf dem Trampelpfad entlang spazierten. Einige unterhielten sich, die meisten schwiegen. Am Tor standen ein paar Männer in Gruppen beieinander. Wärter waren nicht zu sehen.

„Wohin willst du rennen, Lucius?" Plötzlich stellte sich ihnen Lestrange in den Weg. Vom Nabel abwärts war er nackt, die Hose hatte er sich über die Schulter gelegt. „Führst du deinen Hund aus?" Er kicherte.

„Rod, halt's Maul!", fuhr ihm Malfoy grob über den Mund.

Aber Lestrange kicherte irre und machte Anstalten, Remus wie einem Hund mit der Hand über den Kopf zu streichen. Sowohl Remus als auch Malfoy wichen angeekelt zurück – Lestranges Hand war kotbeschmiert. Mit unerwarteter Geschwindigkeit fasste der ehemalige Todesser nach und bekam Malfoys Robe zwischen die Finger. Er zog seinen Schwanger nah zu sich heran, und auch Remus konnte den faulen Atem wittern, der Rodolphus' Mund entwich, von Gestank seiner Hände ganz zu schweigen.

„Du musst aufpassen, Lucius. Dieser Hund beißt ganz bestimmt, das hab ich im Gespür. Übrigens, es ist egal, wie schnell du hier deine Runden drehst, sie enden doch an der Mauer. Du wirst niemals wieder hier raus kommen, Lucius. Vermisst du deine Cissy? Was glaubst du, wie lange wird sie dir treu…"

Das klatschende Geräusch schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen, ebenso wie der Schlag, den Malfoy Lestrange versetzte. Das Gesicht des blonden Mannes war wutverzerrt.

Einem Impuls folgend zog Remus seinen Mitgefangenen von Lestrange fort, und nicht einen Augenblick zu früh. Eben erschienen vier Wärter am Tor, und sie hatten weitere Gefangene bei sich. Malfoy konnte sich eigentlich bei Remus für dessen schnelle Reaktion bedanken.

Malfoys Blick huschte über die Neuankömmlinge und blieb an einem baumlangen Hünen hängen.

„Ha, ha!", rief Lestrange schrill. „Da kommt McNair, und der ist stärker als du, Lucius. Er wird dich kriegen, und du weißt es."

Remus sah zu McNair hinüber, der einen ebenfalls nicht gerade kleinen, schwarzhaarigen Mann neben sich herzog. Die vor der Latrine Wartenden bildeten sofort eine Gasse, um den beiden Männern Platz zu machen. Eilig rappelte Lestrange sich auf und stolperte in Richtung der Latrine davon, den kleinen Zauberer, der an ihn gefesselt war, mit sich zerrend. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um.

„Ich werde ihm sagen, dass du mich schlägst, Lucius. Er will das nicht, er hat es dir verboten."

„Niemand verbietet einem Lucius Malfoy irgend etwas", gab der Angesprochene zischend zurück.

„Das war früher", belehrte ihn Lestranges blasser Zellengenosse feixend.

Malfoy griff sich an die Stirn, als quäle ihn jäher Kopfschmerz, dann ließ er die Hand sinken.

„Die Treppe dort hinten", sagte er zu Remus und wies auf eine erhöht liegende Fläche, die man über drei Stufen erreichte. Die Stelle war Remus bereits beim Betreten des Innenhofs ins Auge gestochen, weil die felsige Mauer hier auf einer Länge von zwanzig Metern unterbrochen war. Stattdessen führten die Stufen auf ein Plateau, von dem aus man über eine Brüstung aufs Meer sehen konnte. Remus nickte und folgte Malfoy hinüber.

Hier oben war der Gestank der Latrine kaum noch wahrnehmbar. Der Wind pfiff zwischen den maroden Pfeilern des Steingeländers hindurch, auf dem ein Zaun mit einer Krone aus Stacheldraht einen Absturz ins tief unter ihnen liegende Meer verhinderte.

Malfoy lehnte sich gegen die Balustrade und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Seine Miene blieb undurchdringlich, und dennoch spürte Remus einen Anflug von Verzweiflung bei seinem Gegenüber.

„Die alten Hierarchien scheinen nicht mehr besonders viel wert zu sein", begann Remus.

Ihm war nicht entgangen, was diesen Ort neben der frischen Brise vom Rest des Innenhofs unterschied. Die exponierte Lage sorgte dafür, dass ein oben auf einer Art Plattform postierter Wachmann den Bereich im Auge hatte. Im Innenhof hingegen schienen die Wachen nicht permanent am Gitter präsent zu sein, eine Nachlässigkeit, die so gravierend war, dass man durchaus Absicht dahinter vermuten durfte.

„Was geht's dich an?", entgegnete Malfoy kühl.

„Die Wachen tolerieren Gewalt unter den Insassen", stellte Remus unbeeindruckt von Malfoys abweisender Haltung fest. „Wird das nur in Kauf genommen, oder ist es Teil des Konzepts?"

Malfoy antwortete nicht. Remus zuckte die Schulter und ließ sich neben ihm gegen die Absperrung sinken. Er drehte sich von seinem Mitgefangenen weg und blickte aufs Meer hinaus. Dieser Ort hier war trostlos, und doch war es vermutlich der bei weitem erträglichste Fleck der ganzen Anstalt. Wenn man den Stacheldraht ignorierte, verfügte er beinahe über eine morbide Romantik.

Remus' Gedanken wanderten zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Was Dora wohl gerade tat? Dem Stand der Sonne nach mochte es etwa neun Uhr sein. Zeit, Teddy nach dem zweiten Frühstück in den Kinderwagen zu verfrachten und an die Luft zu gehen. Ob Dora ihn vermisste?

Vor drei Tagen noch hatte er sie in seinen Armen gehalten, in den Zellen für Untersuchungsgefangene des Ministeriums. Er rief sich den Duft ihrer Haut in Erinnerung, diese süße Mischung aus Milch und Babypuder, die sie verströmte. Die Sehnsucht sandte einen Schauer durch seinen Körper. Er vermisste sie bereits jetzt schon unendlich. Die schweren Tage von seiner Verhaftung bis hin zum Prozess und zur Urteilsverkündung hatte sie ihm unverbrüchlich zur Seite gestanden. Sie war jeden Tag ins Ministerium gekommen, um ihn zu sehen. Ihre Wärme und Nähe hatten ihn aufrechterhalten, und er spürte, wie sehr sie ihm nun fehlten.

Solange er nur in Untersuchungshaft gewesen war, galt eine großzügige Besuchsregelung. Doch Remus wusste auch, dass sie ihm seine Tat nicht verziehen hatte. Sie hatte nicht viel dazu gesagt, keine Erklärung gefordert, doch die Trauer und Enttäuschung in ihren Augen waren eindeutig genug gewesen. Dabei ging es ihr nicht um Greyback, sondern darum, dass er ihr kleines Glück, ihre Familie geopfert hatte, um völlig sinnlosen Rachegelüsten nachzugeben. Nicht sie und Teddy waren in jener Nacht sein höchstes Gut gewesen, als er Greyback stellte, sondern nur seine Wut, sein Hass und seine Rachsucht.

Remus verdrängte den Gedanken an das, was ihn damals hinter Greyback hergetrieben hatte, an dieses dunkle, unerträgliche Feuer, die lodernde Flamme des Zorns, die ihn nicht mehr innehalten ließ, bis er sein Werk vollendet hatte.

Nicht daran denken, nicht daran rühren!

Das Plätschern von Wasser erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Hinter der Balustrade führte ein schmaler Pfad am Felsen entlang zu einem Vorsprung, über dem ein schmaler Wasserfall sich in die Tiefe ergoss. Da die See an die hundert Klafter unter ihnen lag, musste das Wasser vom obersten Punkt der Festung stammen. Allein das Geräusch ließ Remus seine trockene Mundschleimhaut spüren. Gestern Mittag hatte er zum letzten Mal etwas getrunken. Das Abendessen vom Vortag, den schleimigen Eintopf, hatte er erbrochen, und der Flüssigkeitsmangel machte sich bereits deutlich bemerkbar. Dazu kam die quälende Müdigkeit.

Er wandte seinen Blick zu Malfoy, der sich eben straffte und einige imaginäre Staubfussel von seiner verschwitzten, gestreiften Robe strich. Eine Geste, die beinahe grotesk wirkte, doch Remus erkannte auch die Hilflosigkeit, die darin lag. Malfoy beobachtete argwöhnisch die Männer im Innenhof, nichts schien seinen grauen Augen zu entgehen. Insbesondere Lestrange und McNair behielt er sorgsam im Blick, und immer wieder versicherte er sich, dass der Wächter oben auf dem Plateau seinen Dienst versah.

Remus fragte sich, ob die Todesser alte Rivalitäten mit nach Askaban getragen hatten. So viele, wie hier von ihnen gefangen waren, wäre es ein Leichtes für sie, sich zu organisieren und zumindest in so schlecht überwachten Bereichen wie hier beim Hofgang die Führung zu übernehmen. Doch in diesem Fall hätte er Malfoy mittendrin vermutet anstatt in der Position eines Außenseiters.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte der Slytherin unvermittelt.

Remus folgte seinem Blick und sah vier Wachen am Tor, die dort mit gezückten Zauberstäben warteten. Malfoy und er erreichten sie noch vor Lestrange und den anderen fünf Gefangenen, die mit ihnen gekommen waren. Ganz offensichtlich erfolgte der Zu- und Abtransport zum Hofgang alle dreißig Minuten, wobei jeder Gruppe eine Stunde Zeit blieb, die sie im Freien verbringen konnte. Lestrange erging sich gegenüber den Wachen in allerhand unflätigen Beschimpfungen, doch sie schienen ihn schlicht zu ignorieren. Remus war sicher, dass jeder andere Gefangene mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen gehabt hätte, doch Lestrange schien eindeutig ein Fall für die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungos als für Askaban zu sein. Er war klar nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne.

Der Rückweg zu den Zellen verlief ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, allerdings stieß Remus einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als er feststellte, dass man vor jede Zellentür zwei Lederflaschen mit Wasser gestellt hatte, die die Häftlinge nun mit hinein nehmen konnten.

Durstig trank er, und mit einer gewissen Belustigung stellte er fest, dass Malfoy seine Flasche erst sorgsam inspizierte und das Mundstück mit seinem angegrauten Handtuch abwischte, bevor er trank. Ein Blick aus kalten Augen traf Remus.

„Ich erhalte mir einen Rest an Tischmanieren", sagte Malfoy eisig. „Aber von einem wie dir ist das natürlich nicht zu erwarten."

Remus lachte auf. „Was war das, Malfoy? Der Versuch einer Beleidigung? Ich wette, das können Sie besser."

Ein boshaftes Lächeln spielte um Malfoys Lippen. „Du wirst dich an meine Worte erinnern", gab er kryptisch zurück. „Die Flaschen sind nicht beschriftet, und sie werden nicht kontrolliert oder ausgetauscht, bevor sie wieder gefüllt werden. Nicht alles, was du darin findest, willst du wirklich im Mund haben."

Remus dachte über die Warnung nach, während er Malfoy beobachtete, der ihn lauernd taxierte.

„Falls Sie darauf warten, dass mir übel wird – vergessen Sie's."

„Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass du eine anpassungsfähige Kreatur bist, Lupin. Im Vergleich zu deinen sonstigen Unterkünften – wenn du dich nicht gerade des Reichtums reinblütiger Freunde wie Black bedienen konntest – ist das hier sicher fürstlich."

Remus zuckte die Achseln. Wollte Malfoy ihn provozieren? Dann musste er schwerere Geschütze auffahren.

„Der Versuch, sich mit einer Black nach oben zu schlafen, war das auch ein Versuch, an eine bessere Unterkunft zu kommen? Du hättest dir eine bessere suchen müssen, immerhin war schon die Mutter deiner kleinen Hure eine Ausgestoßene."

Das saß schon eher. Remus spürte, wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Doch Malfoy wollte aus irgendeinem Grund, dass er mit Zorn reagierte, und Remus würde ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun.

Stattdessen erwiderte er in kühlen Tonfall: „Vermutlich haben Sie Ihre…wie beliebten Sie es auszudrücken?... ach ja…_Hure_ unter den Blacks doch deutlich erfolgreicher ausgewählt."

Malfoy war so geschwind über Remus, dass nur seine wölfisch schnellen Reflexe ihn vor einem gezielten und zweifellos schmerzhaften Faustschlag retteten. Mit einem Tritt beförderte er Malfoy an die Wand. Dessen Miene war zu einer schmerzverzerrten Maske hilfloser Wut erstarrt, er hatte die Fäuste geballt, und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell. Schwer zu sagen, ob er aufgeben oder ein zweites Mal angreifen würde. Remus war stärker, ja, aber Malfoy war außer sich vor Zorn. Remus hatte eindeutig eine empfindliche Stelle erwischt.

„Ich habe nicht angefangen", beschwichtigte Remus ruhig, beinahe sanft. „Sie versuchen, mich zu provozieren, aber Sie sollten verstehen, dass ich mich wehre. Jetzt und in Zukunft."

Er beobachtete Malfoy, der ihn förmlich belauerte, ein unstetes Flackern im Blick. Schließlich bewegte er sich von der Wand fort und begab sich mit beängstigender Gewandtheit zu dem Felsvorsprung unter dem Fenster, auf dem er bereits am Vortag die ganze Zeit gehockt hatte. Der Mann war eindeutig gefährlich. Zum tausendsten Mal verfluchte Remus seine Lykantrophie. Die Krankheit, die ihn körperlich stark machte, verursachte bedauerlicherweise auch ein gegenüber normalen Menschen erhöhtes Schlafbedürfnis. Schon jetzt quälte ihn die Müdigkeit. Nicht einzuschlafen, bevor Malfoy schlief, war eine Herausforderung, von der Remus noch nicht wusste, wie er sie bewältigen sollte, doch er wollte seinem Widersacher keinesfalls den ungeschützten Rücken zudrehen, nicht für eine Minute.

Schwer seufzend nahm er eines seiner Bücher zur Hand. Auf arithmantische Fragestellungen konnte er sich jetzt nicht konzentrieren; schon begann ein dumpfes Hämmern sich von seinen Schläfen über die Stirn auszubreiten. Remus klappte das Buch auf. Es war der erste Teil des ‚Herr der Ringe'-Zyklus, ‚Die Gefährten'. Wie passend, dachte er voller Ironie, bevor sich zumindest ein Teil seines Geistes von der Reise der Hobbits nach Bruchtal fesseln ließ.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Feueralarm

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an istina, Spitzohr, Lola, Reinadoreen, Norseemöwe und Sally Slytherin!

Wie es scheint, wird hier jedes Kapitel etwa 1000 Worte länger als das vorherige. Wo soll das noch enden?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Beta: TheVirginian**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Soundtrack: „For whom the bell tolls" von Apocalyptica**_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**4. Feueralarm**

Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos. Zweimal brachte man ihnen Essen, eine dünne Bohnensuppe und später eine geschmacklose helle Pampe, die jedoch wenigstens unter Verwendung von Kartoffeln und Zwiebeln hergestellt war. Beides – Suppe und Brei - roch nach altem Hammel. Vor dem Abendessen holte man sie zum Hofgang, der diesmal nur eine halbe Stunde dauerte. Malfoy erwies sich als hartnäckiger Schweiger, und Remus brachte es nicht über sich, ihn damit zu erpressen, dass er ihm nur auf die offenbar bevorzugte Anhöhe folgen würde, wenn er Informationen preis gab – er hätte unter keinen Umständen in der Nähe der Latrinen bleiben wollen. Tatsächlich packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, um unter der Kontrolle des Wachmanns oben auf der Plattform zwanzig Minuten zu dösen.

Dennoch war Remus völlig erledigt, als Malfoy nach Einbruch der Nacht schließlich die Nische unter dem Fenster räumte und das eintönige Betrachten der Ritzen im Fußboden einstellte.

Dies also war Askaban, konstatierte Remus im Stillen. Endlose Stunden mit einem unerträglichen, bösartigen Zellengenossen eingesperrt, schlechtes Essen und abstoßende hygienische Bedingungen. Es war völlig anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, jedoch genauso schrecklich.

Jetzt, in der Dunkelheit und Stille der Nacht, hätte er die Augen schließen und sich weit fort träumen können. Für ein paar kostbare Minuten wäre es ihm vielleicht möglich gewesen, sich der harten Realität zu entziehen und sich vorzustellen, dass es Doras und nicht Malfoys regelmäßiger Atem war, den er hörte, nicht sein Herzschlag, sondern der ihre. Doch er durfte nicht einschlafen, nicht nach dem Streit, den er am Mittag mit Malfoy ausgetragen hatte.

Schlief der Slytherin? Oder hatte er nur zum Schein die Augen geschlossen? Oder ging es ihm gar wie Remus und versuchte er, für ein paar kostbare Momente nicht hier in Askaban, sondern woanders zu sein?

Über diesen Gedanken mochte Remus allen Versuchen, wach zu bleiben zum Trotz eingenickt sein, als plötzlich das Heulen einer Sirene und gleißendes Licht die Zelle erfüllte. Mit einem Knall sprang die Tür auf, und zwei Wächter stürzten herein.

„Feueralarm! Los hoch aus den Betten!"

Mit vor Schreck schnell schlagendem Herzen sprang Remus auf, jemand packte ihn und schlang die magische Fessel um sein Handgelenk, dann schob man ihn hinaus auf den Gang.

„Identifizieren Sie sich!"

„Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, geboren am…" erwiderte Remus automatisch. Es war der Code, mit dem sie beim Orden operiert hatten, wenn sie in der Dunkelheit jemanden vor sich hatten und nicht wussten, ob es Freund oder Feind war, jedoch einen Kameraden zumindest vermuten durften.

Ein heftiger Schlag magischer Impulsenergie traf ihn im Gesicht.

„Dein Name interessiert hier kein Arsch! Deine Nummer, Gefangener!"

Remus keuchte, als er einen schmerzhaften Stoß in die Seite spürte, den man ihm mit einem Zauberstab versetzte.

Seine Nummer, Merlin! „W-343…"

„Askaban-Nummer", raunte ihm Malfoy ins Ohr. „773."

Folgsam wiederholte Remus.

„Und jetzt du!", brüllte der Wachhabende.

„537, Sir", entgegnete Malfoy klar akzentuiert.

Remus warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. Violette Schatten lagen unter den Augen des anderen, viel geschlafen haben konnte er nicht.

Die Wachen schubsten sie den Gang hinab. Als seine Augen sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass man nur ihn und Malfoy den Gang entlang trieb. Was war mit den anderen Häftlingen? Wollte man die etwa verbrennen lassen? Rauch konnte er nicht riechen, vielleicht brannte ein anderer Teil der Festung, vielleicht stand der Wind ungünstig, vielleicht…

Sie erreichten das Tor zum Hof.

„Bei den Latrinen sammeln!" lautete der schroffe Befehl.

Quietschend öffnete sich das schwere Eisentor. Auf dem Hof brannten Fackeln. Mehrere Gestalten in gestreiften Roben waren bereits versammelt. Remus erkannte einige der Männer von den beiden Hofgängen am Vortag.

„Aufstellung!", brüllte eine Stimme, und jetzt erst sah Remus die Wachzauberer, die mit gezückten Stäben ein paar Schritte entfernt Position bezogen hatten.

Malfoy neben ihm richtete sich auf. Es dauerte drei Stunden, bis endlich jeder der Häftlinge die Brandschutzregeln zur Zufriedenheit des Anführers der Wachen unter vielen „Ja, Sirs" auswendig herausbrüllen konnte. Remus hatte Mühe, sich gerade zu halten. Zweimal ertappte er sich dabei, dass ihm trotz des Geschreis und des flackernden Lichts die Augen zufielen. Er sehnte das Ende der Prozedur herbei, von der inzwischen mehrfach betont worden war, sie diene einzig der Sicherheit der Häftlinge. Doch er wusste auch, sobald er im Dunkeln läge, würde er einschlafen, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können. Natürlich war auch Malfoy nicht entgangen, wie nah Remus einem Zusammenbruch war. Ein feines Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Allerdings wirkte selbst er müde und erschöpft, jedoch keineswegs so desolat wie Remus sich fühlte.

Irgendwann weit nach Mitternacht fiel die Zellentür hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Remus taumelte in Richtung seiner Pritsche, den inzwischen penetranten Geruch nach Urin und dem langsam in der Ecke verschimmelnden Erbrochenen der Vornacht nahm er nur am Rande wahr.

„Ich habe gelesen, Caniden sterben, wenn man ihnen ein paar Tage lang den Schlaf entzieht", zischte Malfoy. „Zu deiner Information, Lupin: Ich benötige nicht mehr als vier Stunden Schlaf, um zu funktionieren."

„Wie schön, Malfoy", gab Remus müde zurück. „Du kannst lesen. Ich bin beeindruckt."

Halb im Schlaf registrierte er, dass er eben aufgehört hatte, den Slytherin zu siezen. Er lehnte sich gegen die kühle Mauer hinter seiner Bettstatt, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm die Augen im Sitzen nicht gleich zufallen würden. Falls Malfoy die Wahrheit sagte, würde Remus irgendwann schlafen müssen, und damit wäre er wehrlos.

Etwa eine Stunde verging, in der er mit seinem übergroßen Bedürfnis rang, sich einfach auszustrecken. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Malfoy ihn erwürgte, war nicht besonders groß. Andererseits: Kam es bei einer lebenslangen Haft noch darauf an?

Remus schreckte auf, als erneut gleißendes Licht schmerzhaft in den Augen stach und Sirenenklang ertönte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass die Zellentür erneut aufsprang und sich die gesamte Prozedur wiederholte. Wieder trieb man sie die Gänge entlang und in den Innenhof, und wieder waren es dieselben Gefangenen. Am Ende wusste er nicht, wie er unten im Hof aufrecht stehen geblieben war. Vermutlich war es leichter, wach zu bleiben, während man angebrüllt und geschüttelt wurde. Auch andere Häftlinge hatten gravierende Probleme. Einem Paar, bei dem der kleinere Zauberer in sich zusammengesunken war, strich der Wachoffizier mit maliziösem Grinsen den Besuch am übernächsten Tag – für beide.

Es war genau dieser Moment, in dem Remus Malfoys Griff eisern um seinen Oberarm spürte.

„Wenn du umfällst, bringe ich dich um, Lupin. Ich schwöre es", versicherte ihm sein Mitgefangener flüsternd.

Ganz offensichtlich motivierte ihn die Angst, man könne auch ihm untersagen, Besuch zu empfangen, ungemein.

Irgendwann – es dämmerte bereits – brachte man sie in die Zelle zurück. Malfoy ließ Remus erst los, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Remus sank auf seiner Pritsche zusammen. Ein Krachen ließ ihn aufhorchen – wieder die Zellentür.

Kein drittes Mal Feueralarm! flehte er still.

„Übrigens, 537", verkündete der Wärter, ein grauhaariger Kerl mit breitem Gesicht, „falls dein Zellengenosse morgen irgendwelche Prellungen hat, zum Beispiel am Arm, wird das bei der medizinischen Untersuchung auffallen. Und für diesen Fall wird deine hübsche Frau übermorgen ganz traurig hier vor dem Tor stehen." Er grinste.

Remus hörte Malfoy aufstöhnen. Die Tür fiel ein weiteres Mal ins Schloss, und die Wache sprach den Siegelzauber.

„Wenn du mich heute Nacht umbringen willst, dann möglichst ohne Würgemale", empfahl Remus seinem Gegenüber zynisch.

„Es wird noch viele Nächte geben, in denen du nicht ein Auge zutun wirst, Werwolf, weil du mich fürchtest", fauchte Malfoy. Im nächsten Augenblick schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Verflucht!", entfuhr es ihm zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Remus folgte Malfoys Blick, der immer wieder unauffällig zu seinen Armen wanderte, und er erkannte, worauf sich der Fluch des Todessers bezog: Er mochte den Stoff von Remus' Robe solange anstarren, wie er wollte, er würde nicht erkennen, ob sein Versuch, Remus im Hof wach zu halten, sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Für einen Moment war Remus versucht, seinem Mithäftling zu sagen, dass Hämatome bei ihm in der Regel über Nacht heilten. Dann jedoch entschied er, diese wertvolle Information lieber für sich zu behalten. Er ließ den Kopf auf das Laken sinken. Er war so unendlich müde. Malfoy sah auch erschöpft aus, und dennoch konnte sich Remus des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass der Slytherin an diesem frühen Morgen kein Auge mehr zutun würde.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Keine fünf Minuten später – so zumindest Remus' erste Empfindung – ertönte das übliche „Weg von der Tür!", und zwei Wachen holten sie ab für den morgendlichen Hofgang. Draußen signalisierte der helle Frühsommerhimmel, dass es bereits gegen neun Uhr sein musste. Apathisch ließ Remus sich von Malfoy über den Innenhof zum Sanitärgebäude ziehen und später hinauf zum Geländer. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte auf das rhythmische Grollen der Wellen, die sich tief unter ihnen an den Felsen brachen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zum letzten Sommer. Für ein paar Tage waren Dora und er ans Meer gefahren, an die walisische Küste. Sie hatten sich in einem kleinen Fischerdorf einquartiert. Die Unterbringung war einfach, aber auch unschlagbar günstig gewesen. Beide hatten nicht gewusst, aber doch geahnt, dass es die letzte Atempause vor dem langen Kriegswinter sein würde, und sie hatten diese wenigen Tage gelebt und einander geliebt, als wären es die letzten ihres Lebens.

Dora liebte das Meer. Das Geschrei der Möwen, die salzige Gischt, das Rauschen der Wellen – von all dem hatte sie nicht genug bekommen können. Genauso wie von ihm – es hatte lange gedauert, bis er diese Zuneigung akzeptieren konnte. Es schien ihm falsch, eine so junge, lebenshungrige Frau an sich zu binden und ihr damit viele Wege in eine erfolgreiche Zukunft zu verbauen. Doch Dora glaubte unverbrüchlich an den Sieg des Ordens, und daran, dass sich danach die rassistische Werwolfgesetzgebung ändern würde. Remus fragte sich seit seiner Verhaftung oft, ob sie sich in Kenntnis seines Handelns nach der Schlacht ein weiteres Mal für ihn entscheiden würde.

„Lucius! Zeit für ein Sonnenbad? Wie untypisch. Ich höre, du hattest eine unruhige Nacht?"

Remus schreckte auf, als die tiefe Stimme die Stille durchdrang. Aus dem Augenwinkel registrierte er Malfoys Blick in Richtung des Postens oben auf der Plattform, doch dort stand niemand. Vor ihnen jedoch hatte sich McNair aufgebaut. Aus der Nähe bot der ehemaligen Henker des Ministeriums einen noch erschreckenderen Anblick als von weitem. Hoch ragte der Hüne über ihnen auf, unter seiner schmutziggrauen Haut zeichneten sich dicke Muskelstränge und kräftige Sehnen ab. Der kahle Schädel glänzte in der Sonne. Der jämmerliche Zustand seiner Robe, die an vielen Stellen ausgefranst und zerrissen war, schien McNair ebenso wenig zu stören wie der abstoßende Geruch, der von ihm ausging. Das Waschen musste er bereits vor Monaten aufgegeben haben.

„Was willst du, Walden?", fragte Malfoy, und der gelangweilte Klang seiner Stimme hätte jeden getäuscht, der seine Anspannung und auch Furcht nicht wie Remus wittern konnte.

„Oh, ich wollte nur mal ‚Guten Tag' sagen und mir dein neues Haustier ansehen. Ihr seid ein hübsches Paar, hat das noch niemand lobend erwähnt?"

Sein Blick glitt über Lucius' geschmeidige Gestalt und dann über Remus' Gesicht, seine Brust, Bauch und schließlich tiefer. Es lag etwas Bedrohliches darin, und eine zweite Komponente, die Remus zunächst als wohlgefällig interpretierte, bis sich alle seine Nackenhaare angesichts dieser Musterung aufstellten.

„Ich hab mir den Werwolf nicht ausgesucht", gab Malfoy barsch zurück. „Warum gehst du nicht deinen kleinen dreckigen Geschäften nach und kümmerst dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, McNair?"

McNairs Blick verdunkelte sich. „Du warst schon mal höflicher, Lucius. Ich erinnere mich an den einen oder anderen Empfang auf deinem Landsitz, der gar nicht mal so übel war, obwohl du ein verdammter Langweiler und spießiger Aristokrat bist. Wie geht es eigentlich deiner hübschen Frau? Kommt sie dich noch besuchen, oder hat sie bereits einen anderen?"

Lauernd beobachtete er Malfoy. Remus bemerkte, dass sich der Atem seines Zellengenossen beschleunigte, doch anders als bei Lestrange reagierte Malfoy heute deutlich gefasster.

„Lass Narcissa aus dem Spiel", zischte er.

McNair lachte, es hatte etwas Grobes, Ordinäres. „Übermorgen ist Besuchstag für euren Gang", setze er hinzu. „Ich werde erfahren, ob die Wärter dich geholt haben. Aber selbst wenn sie kommt, Lucius, heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht bereits für einen anderen die Beine breit gemacht hat."

Remus spürte, wie sich Malfoy neben ihm straffte und anspannte.

„Die Wache ist zurück", warnte Remus. Er hätte nicht erklären können, warum er das tat. Doch die vergangene Nacht hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass die Wärter nicht unbedingt danach fragten, wer von zwei zusammengehörigen Gefangenen einen Fehler beging – der Einfachheit halber bestraften sie schlicht beide. Das schien die einzig logische Erklärung für Malfoys Verhalten während des nächtlichen Feueralarms, für sein Bemühen, dass Remus nicht negativ auffiel. Vielleicht spielte dieser Aspekt bei Remus' Warnung eine Rolle.

Sowohl Malfoys als auch McNairs Blick gingen hinauf zur Plattform. Doch dieses Mal wirkte Malfoy angesichts des Schutzes nicht erleichtert, und McNair schien amüsiert.

„Glück für dich, dass dein Wachhund aufpasst, Lucius. Du hättest ohnehin den Kürzeren gezogen." Er ließ die Muskeln an seinem Oberarm spielen. Die Ärmel der Robe hatte er abgetrennt oder abgerissen, damit man den beängstigend großen Bizeps auch nicht übersah.

„Wir müssen zum Tor, der Schließdienst wartet", erklärte Malfoy brüsk und beendete damit die Unterhaltung.

Er versuchte, Remus mit sich zu ziehen. Blitzschnell schoss in diesem Moment der Fuß von McNairs Mitgefangenem nach vorne. Remus hatte nicht auf den schweigsamen Dunkelhaarigen geachtet, und als dieser ihn jetzt zusätzlich stieß, prallte er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Balustrade. Brennender Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Schädel, und hätte Malfoy ihn nicht abgefangen, er wäre vermutlich lang hingeschlagen.

„Hoppla", krächzte der Dunkelhaarige. „Wie ungeschickt von dir, Werwolf."

McNair beugte sich zu Remus. „Du blutest, Mann. Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist, erklärst du den Wachen, dass Lucius hier sich nicht beherrschen konnte. Sag ihnen am besten, dass du was Abfälliges über seine Narcissa gesagt hast, dann werden sie dir ganz sicher glauben."

Remus griff sich an den Hinterkopf. Zwischen seinen Fingern klebten Haare und Blut. McNair und sein Kumpan gaben grinsend den Weg frei. Malfoy presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen, steif setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen. McNair hatte Remus eine Waffe gegeben, und es sprach viel dafür, sie gegen Malfoy einzusetzen – zu Remus' eigener Sicherheit. Einen Streit mit dem Henker zu riskieren, das war ihm klar, bedeutete eine Menge Ärger.

Sie erreichten das Tor. Blut sickerte über Remus' Robe, es war nicht zu übersehen.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", erkundigte sich der Wachzauberer. Er schwang seinen Stab. „Nummer 773", setze er hinzu.

„Mir", ertönte McNairs Stimme direkt hinter ihm, „ist übel, Sir. Ich kann kein Blut sehen und verlange, auf meine Zelle gehen zu dürfen."

Remus spürte den Atem des Henkers im Nacken. McNair wollte also sichergehen, dass er seiner Anweisung auch Folge leistete. In Malfoys Gesicht zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Resignation ab, doch nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff. Nur seine Hände zitterten.

„Also?", fragte der Uniformierte ungeduldig.

„Gestolpert", murmelte Remus und hielt dem durchdringenden Blick stand. „Ungeschicklichkeit, keine Fremdbeteiligung."

„Ich sag oben Bescheid, dass du zum Heiler kommen sollst", entschied der Wächter. Er wandte sich McNair zu. „Und du, Nummer 889, kannst in deine Zelle, wenn dein zuständiger Wachmann hier ist, was in zehn Minuten der Fall sein dürfte. Bis dahin geht es vielleicht auch wieder besser."

Er maß McNair mit strengem Blick, doch Remus entging nicht, dass er die Faust fest um seinen Zauberstab ballte. Selbst hier, mit einem Gitter zwischen sich und dem unbewaffneten Todesser, hatte der Mann Angst. Dabei vermutete Remus, dass es sich noch um einen der mutigeren Zauberer vom Wachpersonal handelte. Viele hätten McNair vermutlich zuerst zu seiner Zelle gebracht, wie er es verlangte.

Die zweite Wache trat heran. „Weg vom Tor!", ertönte das Kommando. Er rief die Nummern der Mitgefangenen aus Remus' Gang auf, und sie sammelten sich zum Rückweg. Lestrange fehlte, und auch sein blasser Mitinsasse. Die Gruppe wurde hindurch gelassen und nach oben begleitet.

Als der erste Wächter die Zelle aufschloss und Remus die Fesseln löste, nickte er ihm zu.

„Das war eine mutige Entscheidung. Ich habe gesehen, dass Lester Sie gestoßen hat, Lupin. Sich hier drin gegen McNair zu stellen, dazu gehört schon etwas. Wenn Sie mal Hilfe brauchen – mein Name ist Freece. Ich war übrigens auch in Gryffindor."

Er wandte sich Malfoy zu. „Kannst dir ´ne Scheibe von ihm abschneiden, 537. Na, Slytherin, das mit der Courage wird einer wie du nie lernen."

Freece verließ die Zelle, und sie hörten das Klacken des Verschlusszaubers. Malfoy sah aus, als wolle er etwas sagen, aber dann setzte er sich schweigend ans Fenster, untersuchte kritisch seine Wasserflasche und trank, um danach in dumpfem Brüten zu versinken. Remus konzentrierte sich auf sein Arithmantikbuch, bis die Müdigkeit und neuerliche Kopfschmerzen ihm zu sehr zu schaffen machten. Er war dankbar, als um zwölf das Mittagessen gebracht wurde, ein lauwarmer Mix aus Reis und Bohnen, und gleichzeitig das bisher erträglichste, das ihm hier in Askaban vorgesetzt wurde.

Gegen Nachmittag holte man Remus für eine neuerliche medizinische Untersuchung. Es schien ein Spezifikum des medizinischen Personals zu sein, über einen deutlich höflicheren Umgangston als der Rest der Anstaltsmitarbeiter zu verfügen. Eine noch ziemlich junge Heilassistentin nahm ihm Blut ab und fragte sachlich nach Problemen mit dem Gefängnisessen, Nahrungsmittelunverträglichkeiten und in der Vergangenheit beobachteten Nebenwirkungen des Wolfsbanntranks. Sie kontrollierte auch den Sitz des Identifikationskristalls und seine einwandfreie Funktion.

Als Remus in die Zelle zurückkehrte, fiel ihm auf, dass der Geruch nach Urin und Erbrochenem sich verändert hatte. Tatsächlich wirkte der Boden, als wäre er gründlich gereinigt worden. In der Ecke stand ein Eimer mit einer trüben Brühe, die sehr widerwärtig roch.

„Putzen nach Muggelart?", erkundigte sich Remus erstaunt.

Malfoy nickte stumm, doch in seinen Augen lag ein seltsames Glitzern. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht. Selbst wenn man ihnen Wasser und Seife zur Verfügung stellte, würde einer wie Malfoy ganz sicher nicht auf Knien herumrutschen, um Remus' Hinterlassenschaften zu beseitigen. Zumal er offenbar weniger unter dem Geruch litt als Remus selbst mit seiner feinen Nase.

Remus warf einen zweiten Blick in den Eimer. Dicht an dicht schwammen darin graue Papierschnitzel, die sich bei genauerer Betrachtung als arithmantische Formeln herausstellten.

Remus zerrte sein Buch aus der Nische über dem Bett – die Hälfte der Seiten war herausgerissen.

„Was hat dich geritten, Malfoy?", fragte Remus heiser, mühsam die Wut aus seiner Stimme verdrängend.

„Anweisung des Wachmanns", erwiderte Malfoy, und ein selbstgerechtes Grinsen huschte über sein schmales Gesicht.

„Hat er dezidiert gesagt, dass du mein Buch zerfleddern sollst?"

„Er hat mir fünf Minuten gegeben und nichts zum Aufwischen. Dieses Ding" – er wies auf das halb zerfetzte Buch – „erschien mir von allen Sachen hier am entbehrlichsten." Ein überhebliches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Und nachdem du deine medizinische Untersuchung jetzt hinter dir hast, gibt es keinen Grund mehr für friedliche Koexistenz."

Remus war sprachlos. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte er McNair die Stirn geboten und Malfoy damit die Besuchserlaubnis für den folgenden Tag erhalten. Zuvor hatte er ihn davor bewahrt, dem Henker vor den Augen des Wachmanns einen Schlag zu versetzen. Auch wenn diese Auswirkungen nur Nebenaspekte der Tatsache waren, dass Remus sich McNair nicht widerstandslos unterzuordnen gedachte, so profitierte Malfoy doch davon. Was also hatte den Slytherin dazu getrieben, ganz bewusst das Buch zu zerstören, das Remus mehr als alles andere die Gefangenschaft hier erträglich machte?

„Was soll das, Malfoy? Du willst Krieg? Also schön, kannst du haben."

Er lehnte sich gegen die raue Wand. Ein hervorstehender Mauerstein drückte sich schmerzhaft gegen die Kruste auf der Platzwunde, die ihm Lester verpasst hatte. Ein Ruck, und die Wunde vom Morgen begann wieder zu bluten. Malfoys Augen wurden beinahe kreisrund vor Entsetzen, als das Blut über Remus' Finger lief.

„Wie bekommt man wohl die Wärter hierher?", stellte Remus die rhetorische Frage. „Ich denke, ein paar laute Schreie oder Fausthiebe gegen die Tür reichen völlig aus."

Zwei Sekunden bis zur Tür, langsam erhob er seine Hand. Natürlich hörte er Malfoys leichten Schritt, und absichtlich ließ er zu, dass der Todesser sein Handgelenk umfasste.

„Nicht", presste Malfoy heiser hervor. In seiner Miene stand eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Verzweiflung geschrieben, er rang um Beherrschung. Selten hatte Remus jemanden gesehen, der so tief am Boden zerstört war, und so hilflos darum bemüht, sich so wenig wie möglich davon anmerken zu lassen.

Malfoy hatte sich allerdings schnell wieder im Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du spielst McNair in die Hände, wenn du das tust – mich beschuldigst", sagte er in beinahe sachlichem Tonfall, sein Gesicht eine unlesbare Maske.

„Vielleicht gereicht mir das nicht unbedingt zum Nachteil", gab Remus zurück. „Er scheint hier drin eine ziemlich große Nummer zu sein. "

Malfoy ließ ein trockenes Gelächter hören. „Allerdings", erwiderte er. „Stark wie ein Ochse und brutal ohne Grenzen. Ich wusste nicht, dass dies Leute sind, die ein ‚edler' Gryffindor unterstützt."

„Ausgerechnet Sie wollen mir moralisch kommen, Malfoy?" Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Sie haben Sirius auf dem Gewissen. Merlin weiß, wie viele Leute Sie bestochen oder mit dem ‚Imperius' unterworfen haben für Ihren Dunklen Lord. Ganz ehrlich – es ist mir egal, ob Ihre Frau sich die Augen ausheult oder Sie vor Sehnsucht verrecken." Mit voller Absicht wählte er seine Worte drastisch, gleichzeitig versuchte er, über die formale Anrede Distanz zu schaffen.

„Ich ersetze das Buch. Gibt mir eine Woche", erwiderte Malfoy hastig, ohne auf den Vorwurf einzugehen.

„Ich glaube Ihnen nicht", entgegnete Remus kopfschüttelnd.

Noch immer war er todmüde. Und immerhin, was McNair betraf, hatte Malfoy Recht. Remus wollte dem finsteren Henker keine Macht über seine Handlungen zugestehen. Außerdem konnte er nicht pausenlos darauf achten, dass Malfoy ihm keine Schwierigkeiten machte. Sie waren vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag aneinander gekettet, oder doch zumindest einander ausgeliefert. Malfoy hatte McNair, mit dem ganz offenbar ein heftiger Konflikt schwelte, sechs Monate lang ausweichen können – was nicht für die Intelligenz des Hünen sprach.

Remus ließ Malfoy an der Tür stehen und sank auf seine Pritsche. Er brauchte eine Pause, und er war fast sicher, Malfoy würde ihn in Ruhe lassen.

„Lupin."

Er hatte sich getäuscht. Müde drehte er sich zu dem Slytherin herum, dem er scheinbar gleichgültig den Rücken zugekehrt hatte.

„Was wollen Sie, Malfoy?"

Sein Mitgefangener biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich entschuldige mich – wegen des Buchs."

Remus' Verblüffung war grenzenlos. Lucius Malfoy, der stolze Reinblüter mit dem Stammbaum, der bis ins letzte Jahrtausend reichte, entschuldigte sich bei ihm? Bei Remus Lupin, Werwolf und Halbblut, den er vermutlich für das Allerletzte in der Hierarchie der magischen Gesellschaft hielt? Er musste ja sehr an seiner Frau hängen, wenn er sich derart erniedrigte, um Remus gnädig zu stimmen.

Die Rechnung seines Gegenübers ging nur zum Teil auf. Remus fiel es schwer, nicht nachzugeben. Doch er würde es – wenn überhaupt - nicht sofort tun.

„Nein." Remus schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. „So einfach kommen Sie mir nicht davon."

„Was soll ich tun? Willst du mich auf den Knien?"

Remus lachte laut auf. Die Vorstellung war einfach grotesk. Unter welchem Druck musste der Todesser stehen?

„Hören Sie auf, Malfoy. Das ist doch lächerlich. So tief werde ich nie sinken, mich mit Ihrem ehemaligen Herrn und Meister auf eine Stufe zu stellen. Zeigen Sie mal die Bücher."

Malfoy hob überrascht eine Augenbraue; sichtlich erleichtert langte er in sein Regal.

Remus betrachtete die drei Bände. Sartre, Dostojewski und eine Gesamtausgabe von…

„Sie lesen Saint-Exupéry?", staunte Remus.

„Ich lese kaum", gab Malfoy zurück. „Du kannst sie haben."

„Ich kann damit nichts anfangen", erwiderte Remus enttäuscht. „Das sind die Originaltexte, ich kann kein Französisch."

„Snape hat immer betont, wie gebildet du doch wärest", räsonierte Malfoy mit abfälliger Miene.

„Ich kann Altgriechisch", entgegnete Remus genervt. „Und Sie?"

Malfoy zuckte die Schultern. „Wer braucht das schon?"

Remus entschied, die Provokation links liegen zu lassen, zumal er die Sprache tatsächlich nur im Studium gebraucht hatte.

„Erklären Sie mir alles über die Machtverhältnisse hier unter den Gefangenen. Über die Gewohnheiten der Wächter. Über die Bereiche Askabans, die ich noch nicht gesehen habe. Dann überlege ich mir, ob ich die verdammte Kruste noch einmal aufreiße, oder ob Ihr Besuchstag morgen stattfindet."

Tatsächlich brachte diese Ankündigung Malfoy dazu, zu reden. Er wählte seine Worte sorgsam, erstattete umfassend Bericht, und auch wenn Remus bezweifelte, dass er alles preisgab, war die scharfsinnige Analyse des ‚Systems Askaban' für ihn hilfreich.

Regeln wurden hier befolgt, das galt ausnahmslos für alle Häftlinge, aber die Gesetze der Anstalt wiesen eine Menge unbestimmter Begriffe und Gummiparagrafen auf, die sich die Wachen gerne zu nutzen machten. Es gab Wachleute, die wenig zu sagen hatten, und andere, die man fürchten musste.

„Drains ist der schlimmste von allen", erklärte Malfoy. „Besser, nicht in seinen Fokus zu gelangen. Er ist ein Sadist."

Malfoy war inzwischen auf seinen Platz unter dem Fenster zurückgekehrt. „Deinen Vorgänger" – er wies neben Remus auf die Pritsche– „hat er totschlagen lassen."

„Ohne dafür belangt zu werden?", staunte Remus.

„Man hat den Gefangenen bestraft, der es letztlich getan hat", erwiderte Malfoy unbeteiligt.

Remus schwieg betroffen.

„Im Keller", fügte Malfoy hinzu, „soll es immer noch Dementoren geben. Die Häftlinge flüstern darüber hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Drains ist der verlängerte Arm des Direktors, und ich verwette mein Grigotts Verlies, der weiß, was dort unten vor sich geht."

„Sie haben kein Gringotts Verlies mehr, wenn ich richtig informiert bin", erinnerte ihn Remus trocken.

Malfoy stöhnte auf, als bereite ihm dieser Gedanke körperliches Unbehagen.

„Vielen Dank, ich hatte es inzwischen erfolgreich verdrängt." Sarkasmus schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Hier drinnen spielt es ohnehin keine Rolle", stellte er resigniert fest, um nach einer Weile des Schweigens schließlich hinzuzufügen: „Draußen ist das anders. Gold kauft Respekt, Würde und Positionen."

„Sie wollen mir nicht weismachen, das Wachpersonal hier sei unbestechlich", widersprach Remus.

„Man mag über Askaban sagen was man will", gab Malfoy zurück. „Aber korrupt ist dieses System nicht. Zumindest für Gold sind die Wachen nicht zu haben. Und was sadistische Umtriebe angeht, gibt es nur einige wenige wie Drains, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen muss. Dafür erledigen die Gefangenen einander gegenseitig, und das Personal schaut mehr oder weniger zu." Sein Blick ging hoch zum vergitterten Fenster. „Was haben sie dir aufgebrummt, dafür, dass du Greyback abgeschlachtet hast?"

Remus zuckte zusammen. Woher wusste Malfoy davon?

Ein ironisches Lächeln spielte um den Mund seines Zellengenossen. „Jeder hier weiß es, Lupin. Solche Nachrichten verbreiten sich wie ein Lauffeuer. War nicht schade um ihn, wenn du mich fragst. Er war ein stinkendes, von Flöhen strotzendes Monster – ein Werwolf eben."

‚Die Beleidigung kommt ihm so selbstverständlich über die Lippen, dass er sie nicht einmal bemerkt', dachte Remus.

„Der Dunkle Lord hätte Abschaum wie ihn ohnehin irgendwann ausgemerzt. Ich nehme einmal an, deine Freunde werden dafür sorgen, dass sie dich nach ein paar Jahren wieder rauslassen, Lupin. Die meisten hier sind jedoch lebenslänglich verurteilt oder sehen sich zwanzig und mehr Jahren Askaban gegenüber. Da ist ein Leben nicht mehr viel wert." Er zuckte resigniert die Achseln. „Wir Todesser sind nicht sonderlich sozial. Wie gesagt, wir werden einander erledigen. Die magische Gesellschaft wäscht ihre Hände in Unschuld und kann uns getrost vergessen."

„Sie gehen McNair aus dem Weg", stellte Remus fest. „Kein typisches Verhalten für einen, der resigniert hat."

Wieder lächelte Malfoy, sehr zu Remus' Erstaunen. „Ich bin nicht ohne Hoffnung. Noch nicht." Er zog sich die Decke von seiner Pritsche heran und legte sie um die Schultern, obwohl es nicht kalt war in der Zelle. Inzwischen war die Dämmerung heraufgezogen, gleich würde man sie zum abendlichen Hofgang holen.

„Das war eine Menge Hintergrundwissen, Lupin. Ich hoffe, du weißt es zu schätzen."

Remus hatte bereits entschieden, sich nicht in Malfoys Privatangelegenheiten einzumischen, und das bedeutete, er würde nichts tun, das den Besuch seiner Frau in Frage stellte. Er war drauf und dran, dem Slytherin eine Nacht der Ungewissheit zu ersparen, als das Kommando „Weg von der Tür!" erklang. Auf dem Weg in den Hof überlegte Remus es sich noch einmal anders. Er hatte ein massives Schlafdefizit, und Malfoy kam deutlich besser mit dem Schlafentzug klar. Es war eindeutig klüger, seinen Mithäftling im Ungewissen zu lassen, und Remus würde sich klug verhalten, auch wenn es seiner Natur widerstrebte, andere zu quälen. Malfoy, der schweigend neben ihm ging, würde nicht zögern, sich ebenso zu verhalten und erwartete offenbar auch nichts anderes von Remus.  
Stumm machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Latrine, und ihre Schatten verschwommen mit dem Zwielicht der Dämmerung.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Narcissa

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an istina, Morti, Spitzohr, Sally S**  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Beta: **Slytherene, TheVirginian

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Soundtrack: **„Romance" von Apocalyptica

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**5. Narcissa**

Narcissa Malfoy strich den teuren Seidenstoff glatt und hängte die Festrobe auf den dafür vorgesehenen Bügel, während Madam Malkins die Tür des Geschäfts schoss. Es war halb eins, und wenn sich keine betuchte Kundin um diese Zeit angesagt hatte, hielt die grauhaarige Hexe viel auf ihre Mittagspause.

„Das war sehr erfolgreich", lächelte sie Narcissa zu, und nahm nun ihrerseits einen mit Brokat verzierten Umhang vom Ständer. „Fünf maßgeschneiderte Roben für Mrs. Rowling und dazu die drei Seidenumhänge für Lady Tolkien. Sie sind wirklich ein Verkaufstalent, Narcissa."

Narcissa lächelte, weil ihre Chefin es erwartete und neigte den Kopf. In Kauf zu nehmen, dass jemand, der ihr so gar nichts bedeutete, sie beim Vornamen nannte („Ich spreche alle meine Angestellten mit ihrem Vornamen an, Narcissa. Sie haben doch nichts dagegen? Das war schon bei meiner Großmutter so üblich. Wenn Sie also für mich arbeiten wollen…?"), war vergleichsweise leicht hinzunehmen. Sie akzeptierte es nicht gerne, aber es war notwendig. Genau so notwendig, wie mit Gleichmut die neugierigen Blicke all der Damen der feinen Gesellschaft zu ertragen, die in Scharen zu Madam Malkins Boutique geströmt waren, um die neue Verkäuferin zu sehen: Narcissa Malfoy, Ehefrau eines zu zwanzig Jahren Askaban verurteilten Todessers, ehemals Mittelpunkt jedes gesellschaftlichen Ereignisses. Eine, um deren Beachtung und Bekanntschaft sie einst gebuhlt hatten – jetzt jederzeit zu besichtigen im Tausch für eine schicke Robe oder einen exklusiven Umhang, der bei einem solchen Besuch der Ordnung halber erworben werden musste.

Narcissa hatte keine Wahl. Absolventin eines der besten Colleges für magische Ökonomie, hätte sie sich eigentlich ihre Stelle aussuchen können. Sie hatte nur beste Noten, sogar bessere als Lucius, der die gleiche Universität besucht hatte. Jahrelang besetzte sie im Management von Malfoy Enterprises eine Schlüsselposition im Finanzbereich und verfügte somit über beste Voraussetzungen – allein, ihr Name verhinderte jede Einstellung. ‚Malfoy' – das war ebenso, als wäre ein „W" wie Werwolf über ihren Pass gestempelt.

Sie konnte von Glück sagen (oder auch nicht, so dünkte es sie wenigstens in einsamen Nächten), dass sie ihrem Mann nicht in Askaban Gesellschaft leistete. Sie hatten es unzählige Male mit ihren Anwälten diskutiert, als der Gamot ihnen den Prozess machte. Lucius war ohnehin so gut wie verloren, nachdem man ihm neben Bestechung und Mitgliedschaft in einer schwarzmagischen Vereinigung auch noch einen ‚Imperius' nachweisen konnte. Nur seine unverrückbare Entscheidung, jede Schuld auf sich ganz alleine zu nehmen und damit Narcissa und Draco fast völlig zu entlasten, hatte seiner Familie lange Jahre in Askaban erspart.

Lucius und Narcissa waren sich einig gewesen, dass es für Draco keinen anderen Weg gab als den steinigen zurück in die Schule – und dass er einen festen Rückhalt brauchte. Nur wenn wenigstens Narcissa in Freiheit bliebe, würde Draco eine Zukunft haben, die diesen Namen auch verdiente.

Lucius war bereit, für seinen Sohn alles zu opfern. Und so hatten die Malfoys einen letzten großen Deal gemacht: Das Manor, das Gold (Mengen, die den maroden Staatshaushalt spürbar entlasteten), das Firmenimperium – schlicht alles, im Tausch gegen Narcissas und Draco Freiheit.

Dass Reprobate Lawbender, Familienanwalt der Malfoys seit Generation und der gerissenste Hund, den Englands Strafverteidigung je hervor gebracht hatte, es angesichts der Beweislage am Ende doch geschafft hatte, Lucius das Urteil „lebenslang" zu ersparen, glich für sie alle einem Wunder.

Im grauen Alltag bedeutete die Enteignung der Malfoys, dass Narcissa einiges in Kauf nehmen musste, um den Lebensunterhalt und das Schulgeld für Draco aufzubringen. Doch das Urteil bedeutete auch Hoffnung, so zumindest hatte Narcissa entschieden, es zu betrachten: Sie würde Lucius wiedersehen, und zwar in Freiheit. Es mochte zwanzig Jahre dauern, sie mochten die besten Jahre hinter sich haben, wenn sie ihn eines Tages am Schiffsanleger erwarten würde, doch sie würden wieder zusammen sein. Das allein zählte.

Es war schwer. Nicht Loyalität oder Philantropie, sondern purer Geschäftssinn hatte Madam Malkins bewogen, ihre ehemals sehr gute Kundin Narcissa Malfoy als Verkäuferin einzustellen. Die alte Hexe kannte ihre Klientel. Die Sucht nach Neuigkeiten trieb sie in Scharen in das exklusive Modegeschäft. Und nichts war so faszinierend wie ein gefallener Engel, nichts so attraktiv wie Schadenfreude. Ehemaliger Neid wandelte sich in zuckersüße, klebrige Versicherungen der Variante „Das wird schon wieder, meine Liebe". Hinter vorgehaltener Hand hörte Narcissa das höhnische Kichern, bemerkte die abschätzigen Blicke.

Doch weder eine Black noch eine Malfoy – und sie war beides – gab sich je öffentlich eine Blöße. Narcissa war stets höflich, freundlich und ungemein sachlich. Nie sah man sie weinen. Immer war ihre eigene Garderobe schlicht, aber perfekt und stilsicher. Keiner durfte hinter die Maske blicken. Niemand außer Lawbender, dem Anwalt, sowie einer einzigen engen Freundin, eine verschwiegene Tränkemeisterin der Flamelstiftung, und natürlich Lucius.

Sie verbot sich den Gedanken an den gefangenen Ehemann. Nicht jetzt. Später.

„Ich bin mit allem fertig", informierte sie Madam Malkins. „Die Nachbestellungen sind raus, die neue Kollektion von Mode de Sorcière Paris ist ausgepackt und hängt in der Scheiderei zum Entfalten, die Kasse ist abgerechnet."

„Wunderbar, Herzchen", lobte Madame Malkins. „Dann wünsche ich viel Vergnügen an Ihrem freien Nachmittag."

Narcissa antwortete nicht und schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter. Sie arbeitete sechs Tage die Woche, und außerhalb der Ferien nahm sie nur einen einzigen Nachmittag im Monat frei. An diesem besuchte sie ihren Mann in Askaban. Ihre Chefin wusste das, auch wenn Narcissa es nicht extra erwähnte. Als Vergnügen konnte man diese Besuche ganz sicher nicht bezeichnen – doch Narcissa hätte sich lieber die Stabhand abgehackt, als nur einen einzigen Termin zu verpassen. Es war schwer genug gewesen, die Erlaubnis für monatliche Kontakte zu erhalten. Einmal hatte sie bereits umsonst den unbequemen Weg auf sich genommen. Die Leitung von Askaban hatte die Erlaubnis an diesem Tag wegen „Disziplinmangels" ihres Mannes abgesagt.

Verzweifelt hatte sie im Büro des Direktors gesessen, den zu sprechen sie hartnäckig insistierte, und ihre Tränen heruntergeschluckt. _Nur die Maske kühler Beherrschung nicht fallen lassen, du bist eine Malfoy, du bist immer ein Vorbild! _

Eine Woche später erhielt sie einen Brief von Lucius, in dem er sich bei ihr für „mein unverzeihliches Versäumnis und meine Fehler" entschuldigte. Seine Disziplinlosigkeit habe „der Direktion keine andere Wahl gelassen, als deinen Besuch zu untersagen". Auch wenn er die Worte eigenhändig geschrieben hatte – diesen Text konnte ihr Mann ganz sicher nicht verfasst haben. Stilistisch war die Nachricht so weit von Lucius' Sprache entfernt wie die Sahara räumlich vom Nordpol.

Draußen regnete es. Narcissa wirkte einen ‚Impervius', um ihre Kleidung zu schützen und trat auf die Winkelgasse hinaus. Der Hafen an der schottischen Küste, an dem der Anleger nach Askaban lag, war apparitionsgeschützter Bereich. Nur mittels des Fahrenden Ritters gelangte man dorthin. Eine Station vor dem Hafen war sie die einzige Zivilistin im Bus, die anderen Fahrgäste waren Wachmannschaften, größtenteils bereits in Uniform. Auch hier wurde sie mit unverhohlener Neugier gemustert – es war ihr egal. Selbst die lüsternen Blicke einiger Männer beachtete sie nicht. Dennoch war sie insgeheim dankbar, dass stets auch ein oder zwei Aurorinnen des Ministeriums an Bord waren. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stieg sie an der Station Nr. 28 aus dem Bus.

Sie zog den Umhang noch enger um die Schultern und das Netz ihres Hexenhuts vor das Gesicht. Wie in London war der Himmel hier wolkenverhangen, doch es blieb trocken.

Sie reihte sich in die Schlange vor dem Kontrollpunkt ein, um schließlich ihre Besuchserlaubnis vorzuzeigen. Ein junger Offizier durchsuchte ihre Tasche, und sie musste ihren Zauberstab aushändigen. Er fuhr mit dem Finger eine Liste mit Nummern entlang. Narcissa entdeckte die 537 lange vor ihm - Merlin sei Dank, der Haken dahinter war grün!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Remus beobachtete Malfoy, der ruhelos in der Zelle auf und ab ging. Immer wieder zwang sich der Slytherin, für eine Weile ruhig in der Nische unter dem Gitterfenster zu sitzen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hielt es ihn dort nicht mehr, er sprang auf und begann wieder wie ein wildes Tier im Käfig hin und her zu laufen.

„Du machst mich irre, Malfoy. Es ist mit Sicherheit erst halb zwei, und vor drei Uhr kann sie gar nicht hier sein."

Remus hatte die förmliche Anrede schließlich aufgegeben, und sich den Gepflogenheiten Askabans dahingehend angepasst, da auch Malfoy sich nicht einmal um einen letzten Rest Höflichkeit bemühte.

Am Morgen bat Remus Freece, den Wärter aus Gryffindor, auf dem Weg zum Hofgang die Regeln für Besuche zu erklären. Malfoy musste dabei auf Durchzug geschaltet haben, er schien nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Wie anders war es zu erklären, dass er schon Stunden vor dem avisierten Besuch seiner Frau derart neben sich stand?

„Amüsiert es dich?", fauchte Malfoy erbost, und seine sonst so kalten Augen funkelten.

„Es mag dich verwundern, aber nicht jeder empfindet Schadenfreude beim Anblick eines Menschen, der sich quält", gab Remus ruhig zurück.

„Ich kann auf dein Mitleid verzichten!", zischte Lucius wütend.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und unterdrückte ein unfreiwilliges Grinsen. Schadenfreude war es nicht, doch die Situation allein war derart grotesk – dass er einmal einen Lucius Malfoy wegen etwas anderes als dessen Engstirnigkeit bemitleiden würde, das war schon bemerkenswert. Wenn Malfoy nicht gerade auf und ab tigerte oder sich zu rastloser Bewegungslosigkeit zwang, tupfte er mit seinem grauen Handtuch und dem Trinkwasser vom Vorabend, das er sich aufgespart hatte, an den Flecken herum, die seine schmutzige Gefängnisrobe zierten. Er hatte die Hände so gut wie möglich gesäubert, die verfilzten Haare mit den Fingern gekämmt, bis immer mehr silbrige Fäden zu seinen Füßen am Fenstersims lagen, und die Hilflosigkeit dieser verzweifelten Versuche, sich herzurichten, hatte etwas an sich, das Remus aller Ressentiments Malfoy gegenüber zum Trotz schwer schlucken ließ. Wie würde es ihm selbst ergehen, wenn er Doras Besuch erwartete? Auf Malfoys gestreifter Hose hing der Schmutz von Hof und Latrinenhaus, und auch wenn der Todesser vermutlich sauberer aussah als neunundneunzig Prozent der anderen Gefangenen, musste er für einen Außenstehenden einen armseligen und abstoßenden Anblick bieten –von Geruch des ungewaschenen Körpers ganz zu schweigen.

Remus zog die Knie an und betrachtete seinen Zellengenossen nachdenklich. Er erinnerte ihn an einen gefangenen Falken, den man mit toten Mäusen mehr schlecht als recht am Leben hielt, dessen Fuß festgekettet war und dessen Gefieder im selben Maße herunterkam, wie er den Lebenswillen verlor. Vom stolzen Reinblüter schien wenig übrig geblieben. Remus fragte sich, ob sein Mitgefangener die Haft in Askaban lange überstehen würde. Während der Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte Malfoy desorientiert und unentschlossen gewirkt, und den maßgeschneiderten Roben zum Trotz hatte er bereits damals den Glanz früherer Auftritte vermissen lassen.

Stunden später, so schien es Remus, öffnete sich endlich die Tür der Zelle mit dem üblichen Kommando. Langsam, als habe er nicht seit dem Morgen auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, erhob sich Malfoy.

„Besuchszeit, Nummer 537", verkündete der Wächter.

Wortlos streckte ihm Malfoy die Handgelenke hin. Seine Hände zitterten.

Der Blick des Aufsehers wanderte zu Remus. „Was ist los, 773, zu müde?"

„Es ist nicht mein Besuch", wehrte Remus ab.

„So." Der Mann grinste breit. „Na, dann musst du wohl auch hierbleiben, 537. Die Regel besagt, immer zwei Gefangene gehen zusammen – oder nirgendwo hin."

Remus blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das hatte Freece wohl am Morgen vergessen zu erwähnen.

„Mr. Malfoy erhält Besuch von seiner Frau. Das ist doch wohl Privatsache", machte Remus einen schwachen Versuch, gesundem Menschenverstand und üblichem Taktgefühl Geltung zu verschaffen.

„_Mister_ Malfoy?" Der Wächter grinste und stieß seinen Kollegen mit dem Ellbogen an, der nun ebenfalls das Gesicht zu einer feixenden Grimasse verzog. „Na, das ist mal ein höflicher Umgangston hier drinnen. Habt euch schon gut aneinander gewöhnt, was?"

Remus antwortete nicht, und er bemerkte sehr wohl, wie Malfoy die Fäuste ballte. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich.

„Lupin. Bitte."

Remus stand auf. „Gib mir dein Wort, dass du Doras Besuche ebenfalls nicht torpedieren wirst."

„Einverstanden", nickte Malfoy, ohne nachzudenken. „Du hast mein Wort."

Wieder lachten die Wächter. „Nicht eben das Versprechen eines Ehrenmannes, das du dir da eingefangen hast, 773", höhnte der größere der beiden.

Remus zuckte die Achsel, als sie ihm die magische Fessel um das Handgelenk schlangen. Man mochte vieles über Malfoy sagen, aber dumm war er nicht. Wollte er seine Frau weiterhin sehen, war er auf Remus' Kooperation angewiesen – und er würde diese vermutlich nicht durch leichtsinniges Verhalten gefährden.

Wieder führten die Wachen sie durch endlose Gänge, doch dieses Mal in die andere Richtung. Sie passierten einige schwere Eisentore, die nur mittels der Kombination von Codezaubern und Identifikationssprüchen geöffnet werden konnten. Schließlich kamen sie vor einer unscheinbaren Holztür zu einem Halt.

Der erste Wächter schaute auf seine Uhr. „Noch zwei Minuten."

Sie warteten. Schließlich ertönte von drinnen ein Klopfzeichen. Zu Remus großem Erstaunen geschah im selben Augenblick etwas Seltsames. Malfoy neben ihm schien zu wachsen, er richtete sich auf, die Haltung veränderte sich, und wie ein Phönix aus der Asche erwachte etwas von dem Mann, den Remus drei Jahre zuvor in der Mysterienabteilung des Ministerium getroffen hatte. Das fahle Haar bekam einen seidigen Schimmer, als leuchte es von innen heraus, und der Dreck auf Malfoys Robe schien zu verblassen. Selbst der Körpergeruch milderte sich, ein Detail, das vermutlich nur einem Beobachter mit einer derart feinen Nase wie Remus auffallen würde.

Die Wachen schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Kein Wunder, ihre Augen hingen an der schlanken Gestalt der edel gekleideten Hexe, die sich jetzt beim Eintreten ihres Mannes von einer schlichten Holzbank erhob, die hinter einer Wand aus magisch-unsichtbarem Glas stand. Remus hätte die Barriere beinahe übersehen, doch frühere Besucher dieses Tages hatten ihre Fingerspuren darauf hinterlassen.

„Lucius."

Ihr Blick fixierte sich auf das Gesicht ihres Mannes, die blauen Augen strahlten ihm entgegen, als käme er auf einem weißen Schimmel daher geritten, und falls sie bemerkte, wie erbärmlich er aussah, verriet ihre Miene das mit keiner Regung. Remus begriff in diesem Augenblick, warum Malfoy sich für den Besuch seiner Frau schlicht alles gefallen ließ und keine Herabwürdigung scheute. Sie war sein Lebensinhalt, seine Hoffnung und sein Anker. Es versetzte Remus einen Stich, als ihm klar wurde, dass noch niemals jemand ihn so angesehen hatte, wie Narcissa Malfoy ihren Mann ansah, und dieser seine Frau.

Die beiden Wachen stellten sich grinsend an der Tür auf. Offenbar genossen sie das Schauspiel. Ihnen gegenüber, auf Mrs. Malfoys Seite der magischen Scheibe, hatte bereits vor ihrem Hereinkommen ein dritter Mann Posten bezogen. Remus hätte sich nur zu gern ebenfalls unauffällig in eine Ecke verdrückt, doch seine Fessel band ihn auf Armeslänge an Malfoy, der seine Handfläche gegen die Glaswand presste, einen Ausdruck unstillbarer Sehnsucht im Gesicht. Seine Augen schimmerten feucht, er beherrschte sich sichtlich nur mit großer Mühe.

„Narcissa. Hattest du eine gute Fahrt?" Seine Stimme klang spröde.

Remus fühlte sich so unerträglich überflüssig wie ein Kühlschrankverkäufer in der Arktis. Mehr als das, so nah an eine intime Situation herangezerrt zu werden, die ihn nichts anging, war ihm unangenehm und obendrein peinlich. Trotz der gläsernen Wand verhaarten die beiden Malfoys in einer innigen Stille, die Blicke miteinander verschlungen, die Hände gegeneinander gelegt, nur getrennt durch ein hauchdünnes, doch undurchdringliches Nichts aus Glasmagie.

„Gut genug", erwiderte Narcissa schließlich nach langen Augenblicken der Stille seine Frage. Ihr Blick wanderte von ihrem Mann zu Remus.

„Mr. Lupin." Sie nickte ihm zu auf eine strenge, distanzierte Art, die irgendwo zwischen formaler Höflichkeit und kühler Ablehnung lag. „Bedeutet diese Fessel das, was ich denke?"

Remus zuckte hilflos die Schulter. „Es sieht so aus, nicht wahr? Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy. Am besten tun wir alle so, als wäre ich nicht hier. Dies hier ist mir sehr unangenehm."

„Und mir erst", murmelte Malfoy bissig, doch seine Miene glättete sich sofort, als Narcissa mit sachter Geste auf Höhe seiner Wange über das Glas strich.

„Wer hatte nur diese kranke Idee, dich ausgerechnet mit ihm zusammen zu sperren? Das kann doch nicht ernst gemeint sein", wiederholte Narcissa Remus' Worte von vor zwei Tagen, als er feststellte, mit wem er eine Zelle teilen sollte.

Ihr Mann schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete nicht. Was sollte er auch sagen? In seiner Situation die Gefängnisleitung zu kritisieren, wäre höchst unklug gewesen.

„Möchtest du dich setzen?", fragte Malfoy schließlich, doch seine Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bitte, erzähle mir von Draco", bat Malfoy heiser nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

Narcissa atmete durch und begann zu berichten.

„Seine Noten werden wieder besser, er scheint sich zu fangen", eröffnete sie die Unterhaltung.

„Gut", erwiderte Malfoy halb grimmig, halb anerkennend.

„Besonders in Zaubertränken und Verteidigung macht er gute Fortschritte und brilliert bereits wieder."

Malfoy verzog das Gesicht bei der Erwähnung des zweiten Schulfachs. Remus hingegen konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass der junge Malfoy in seinem Unterricht jemals durch etwas wie Brillanz oder Genialität aufgefallen wäre. Dumm war Draco sicher nicht, auch nicht faul, aber mit einer Überheblichkeit gesegnet, die heute an seinem Vater nur noch rudimentär festzustellen war. Die Art und Weise, wie er einem Ertrinkenden gleich an den Lippen seiner Frau hing, ließ ihn beinahe tragisch wirken.

„McGonagall hat zudem das Quidditch-Verbot für unser Team aufgehoben", fuhr Narcissa fort. „Mit dem Schulbesen ist es natürlich nicht ganz einfach, Spitzenleistungen zu erbringen."

Remus horchte auf. Er hatte gehört, dass man die Malfoys enteignet hatte, doch er wusste nicht, dass dieser Prozess auch Dinge wie Rennbesen beinhaltete. Nicht, dass er Mitleid mit dem jungen Malfoy gehabt hätte. Draco war ein unausstehlicher, hinterlistiger und verwöhnter Junge, aber auch er konnte nichts für den schlechten Einfluss, den seine Eltern über Jahre auf ihn ausgeübt hatten.

„Wie geht es mit deiner Stelle?", erkundigte sich Malfoy, nachdem seine Frau ihren Bericht über die Schule beendet hatte.

„Die Gaffer werden seltener", bekannte Narcissa freimütig. „Der Umsatz ist trotzdem erheblich gestiegen, seit die Kollektion aus Ungarn derart großen Erfolg zeigt."

Remus sah Lucius zum ersten Mal überhaupt lächeln, ohne dass es etwas Herablassendes oder Überhebliches an sich hatte.

„Du meinst das unabhängige Atelier aus Budapest, das du Malkins empfohlen hast?" Er wartete ihr Nicken nicht ab. „Das ist meine Frau – was immer du anfasst, gelingt. Hat die alte Hexe dich wenigstens am Umsatz beteiligt?"

„Madam Malkins hat etwas in der Richtung in Aussicht gestellt, wenn ich nächste Saison ein weiteres Mal eine derart kreative Quelle exklusiv für sie gewinnen kann", erwiderte Narcissa.

Remus beobachtete die beiden, während sie weiter ein eher oberflächliches Gespräch führten. Doch er wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass hinter manchem der scheinbar so harmlosen Sätze ein tieferer Sinn lag, dass die Malfoys sich eines Codes bedienten – oder aber, dass sie nicht wagten, darüber zu sprechen, was sie wirklich bewegte, wegen der ungebetenen Zeugen, und um ihre Fassung zu bewahren. Insbesondere Lucius vermittelte den Eindruck, dass nicht viel zu einem emotionalen Zusammenbruch fehlte. Remus sah ihn nicht mehr zittern, aber er spürte den feinen, für das Auge nicht wahrnehmbaren Tremor über die magische Fesselverbindung. Aber mehr noch berührte ihn das, was ungesagt zwischen den beiden spürbar war: die Blicke, mit denen Narcissa ihrem Mann immer wieder zeigte, wie sehr sie ihm nahe sein wollte, der Schmerz in Lucius Malfoys Augen, der immer dann aufflackerte, wenn er unwillkürlich die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, nach ihrem Gesicht, das so nah und doch unerreichbar war.

Ohne einen Gedanken an seine eigene Situation zu verschwenden, empfand Remus es als bedrückend, dass man den Eheleuten nicht mehr Privatsphäre zugestand. Jedes Mal, wenn ihre Stimmen leiser wurden, der Klang inniger, forderte einer der Wachmänner sie mit höhnischem Unterton auf, laut und deutlich zu sprechen. Es fiel Remus zunehmend schwerer, diese Ungerechtigkeit nicht anzuprangern, und dem Wächter mit deutlichen Worten seine Ansicht darüber mitzuteilen. Natürlich war er klug genug, zu schweigen, doch innerlich sträubte sich alles in ihm gegen diese unmenschliche Behandlung.

Ganz plötzlich, von einem Moment zum nächsten, schlug die Stimmung um, und die Malfoys zeigten ihren Widersachen, dass sie durchaus in der Lage waren, sich Privatsphäre zu verschaffen. Das Plätschern des Gesprächs über Banalitäten verstummte, als Lucius begann, ein Gedicht zu sprechen.

„Saiten in Erd und Luft

Machen süße Musik;

Saiten am Fluß, wo Duft

Um der Weiden Gewiegt.

Musik erklingt an den Wassern:

Ein Liebender geht,

Im Haar dunkle Blätter, den Mantel

Von Blüten umweht.

Ein spielendes Schwirren

Die Sinne ihm leise dehnt,

Und Finger irren

Auf einem Instrument.

Das Zwielicht dunkelt von Amethyst

Zu tief- und tieferem Blau;

Die Lampe erfüllt mit grünlichem Glühn

Die Straßenbäume lau.

Das alte Klavier ein Liedchen spielt,

Ganz langsam, still, und schweigt;

Sie beugt sich über die Tasten hell,

Den Kopf herübergeneigt.

Scheue Augen, geweitet über der Hand,

Die wandernd voll Lauschens ist –

Das Zwielicht vertieft sich zu dunklerem Blau

Mit Lichtern von Amethyst."

Der Klang von Malfoys Stimme beinhaltete eine Sanftheit und Intensität, die wie Remus noch selten in einem Vortrag gehört hatte. Weder das Grinsen der Wärter noch ihre albernen Kommentare oder Handbewegungen, das Klavierspiel imitierend, konnten den Zauber brechen, den Malfoy den eindringlichen Worten von James Joyce verlieh.

Remus stand still und lauschte, versunken in die Betrachtung von Narcissas fein geschnittenem, schmalem Gesicht, die schließlich mit leuchtenden Augen das Geschenk ihres Mannes erwiderte:

„Zu der Stunde, da alles der Schlummer holt,

Hörst du, der nun einsam gen Himmel schaut,

Im Nachtwind der seufzenden Harfen Laut,

Die der Liebe rufen, dass endlich der Welt

Neu ein Sonnenmorgen graut?

Da alles in Schlummer noch, wachst du schon,

Zu hören der süßen Harfen Spiel

Vor der Liebe auf ihrem Weg zum Ziel

Und des Nachtwinds flüsternde Antiphon,

Bis der Nacht Überwindung ihr Lohn?

Wenn hoch am Himmel zieht der Stern

So mädchenscheu, untröstlich schier,

Hörst aus dem schläfrigen Abend fern

Du Einen, der singt vor deiner Tür.

Sein Lied kommt leiser als das Taun,

Und er ist da, um dich zu schaun.

O senk dich nicht in Träumerein,

Wenn seine Töne dich bedrängen,

Noch sinne: Wer mag dieser Sänger sein,

Dess' Lied mir will das Herz beengen?

Lausch nur dem Liebesklang darin,

So weißt du, daß ich dein Besucher bin."

Narcissa rezitierte das Gedicht mit klarer Stimme, in der die Emotionen nicht so bloß und offen lagen wie in der ihres Mannes, doch auch bei ihr war zu spüren, dass sie mit Worten liebkoste, was sie nicht berühren durfte. Für eine ganze Weile versanken die beiden in gemeinsamem Schweigen, still einander betrachtend, innig das Gegenüber mit den Augen streichelnd.

Dann plötzlich sagte Narcissa: „Es ist schwer ohne dich, Lucius."

„Ich weiß, mein Herz."

Sie waren so weit von der Realität des kalten Besucherraums von Askaban entfernt, wie es nur möglich war. Die Wächter, Remus, den gnadenlos herabrieselnden Sand in dem großen Stundenglas an der rückwärtigen Wand, von dem nur noch weniger als ein Viertel blieb, all das schienen sie völlig ausgeblendet zu haben.

„Die Blicke, abfällig, höhnisch, das Getuschel hinter meinem Rücken, Spott und falsches Mitleid – ich hasse sie." Die letzten drei Worte hatte Narcissa mit Inbrunst herausgebracht.

Lucius schluckte. „Es wird vorbeigehen", versicherte er ihr. „Noch ein halbes Jahr, dann gibt es andere Dinge, über die sie sich ihre Mäuler zerreißen."

Sie nickte, lehnte die Stirn gegen den Glaszauber, und Lucius ließ seine Fingerkuppen über die Stelle gleiten, an der ihre Haut die Barriere berührte.

„Du fehlst mir unendlich." Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern. Das Licht der Fackeln brach sich in der glitzernden Spur, die sich über seine Wangen zog. „Cissy."

Remus schluckte. Merlin, der Mann war sein Feind, und noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er nicht gezögert, ihn mit einem wohlgezielten Fluch hinter den Vorhang zu befördern, der das Schicksal seines besten Freundes Sirius geworden war, doch das hier war falsch. Selbst ein Verbrecher wie Malfoy blieb doch immer ein menschliches Wesen und hatte ein Recht auf ein Minimum an Privatsphäre. Das hier war ein Akt der Grausamkeit, der einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft schlecht zu Gesicht stand. Remus durfte gar nicht daran denken, wie es sich anfühlen würde, Dora durch diesen undurchdringlichen Glasschleier zu sehen, sie nicht berühren, ihre Wärme nicht spüren, ihren Duft nicht einatmen zu können. Er begriff, wie sehr Malfoy in diesem Augenblick leiden musste.

„Oh, _,__Cissy__'_, nein wie rührend!"

Beißender Spott und höhnisches Gelächter der Wachen zerstörte grob den zerbrechlichen Kokon aus Intimität, den die beiden Eheleute füreinander aufgebaut hatten.

„Noch fünf Minuten, 537!" Es klang wie eine hämische Drohung.

Lucius rang um Beherrschung, seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, doch er wirkte hilflos wie ein Schmetterling im Sturm. So hilflos, wie Remus es damals gewesen war, als er Harry und sich selbst davon abhalten musste, hinter Sirius durch den Torbogen zu stürzen. Doch die bewußt herbeigeführte Erinnerung half Remus nicht weiter. Welche Schuld Malfoy auch auf sich geladen hatte, das Verhalten der Wachleute hier war unmenschlich.

„Reprobate hat vor zwei Tagen eine Eule geschickt, Lucius", berichtete Narcissa eilig. „Dracos Ausbildungsversicherung fällt unter Klausel 23 der Vereinbarung, die du mit dem Ministerium geschlossen hast. Sie werden das Gold beschlagnahmen." Ihre Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, als wolle sie eigentlich nicht sagen, was sie ihrem Mann als nächstes mitteilen würde. „Ich werde Andromeda eulen müssen und sie um Hilfe bitten."

Malfoy sah aus, als habe sie ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen. Remus war erstaunt über die Neuigkeit. Waren die Malfoys tatsächlich so arm, dass Narcissa das Geld für die Universität nun nicht mehr aufbringen konnte? Mehr als lebhaft sah Remus seine Schwiegermutter vor Augen. Todesser wie die Malfoys hatten im vergangenen Jahr ihren Mann Ted ermordet. Doch selbst, wenn Narcissa und Lucius keine Mitglieder des inneren Zirkels um Voldemort gewesen wären – ihr Verhalten gegenüber Andromeda, der ‚Blutsverräterin', die es gewagt hatte, einen Muggelstämmigen zu heiraten, war über so viele Jahre derart schäbig gewesen, dass seine Schwiegermutter vermutlich ungläubig den Kopf schütteln würde, wenn sie Narcissas Botschaft erhielt.

„Kann er kein Stipendium erhalten?", presste Malfoy schließlich hervor.

Seine Frau schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Egal, wie gut seine Leistungen sind, die Eintragungen in seiner Akte blockieren all diese Möglichkeiten."

„Und du kannst keinen…Slytherin fragen?", erkundigte sich Malfoy, bemüht, die Frage nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen zu lassen.

„Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich würde Severus um Unterstützung bitten?" Forschend betrachtete sie ihren Mann.

Lucius seufzte schwer. „Du musst tun, was du für richtig hältst, Cissy", lenkte er ein. „Falls deine Schwester ablehnt… So sehr es mir auch missfällt, aber du könntest noch an Wilhelmina de Gruit schreiben, meine Cousine aus Amsterdam."

„Sie ist eine Squib", wandte Narcissa ein und beachtete nicht die erfreute Reaktion der Wärter angesichts dieser Enthüllung, die sich gegenseitig breit grinsend die Ellbogen in die Rippen stießen.

„Ihr Mann ist Bankier", gab Lucius zurück. „Mit einem privaten Geldinstitut. Sie mag nicht über Magie verfügen, aber Mariaan hat das familieneigene Talent für finanziellen Erfolg." Er seufzte. „Frag' sie. Wir hatten lange keinen Kontakt, aber sie war auf Mutters Beerdigung vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren."

„Also schön", stimmte Narcissa zu. „Ich werde über diese Option nachdenken, bevor ich mich an meine Schwester wende."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe", beeilte sich Lucius nach einem Blick auf das Stundenglas zu sagen, das fast abgelaufen war. „Du musst bitte ein Buch besorgen und hierher senden lassen. ‚Einhundert arithmantische Probleme, Band II.'"

„Ein Arithmantikbuch?" Narcissa wirkte erstaunt, fing sich jedoch sofort. Man konnte dennoch sehen, wie verblüfft sie war, dass ihr Mann einen offenbar für seine Verhältnisse sehr ungewöhnlichen Wunsch äußerte.

Einer der Wachzauberer begann laut zu lachen. „Ob das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte er belustigt. „Ja, Mädchen, dein Mann hat doch tatsächlich die Marotte, Bücher im Putzeimer zu ertränken. Ist wohl nicht zufrieden, wenn er nicht irgendwas Unschuldiges zu morden hat. Übrigens kann er sein Bett fast so gut glattziehen wie eine echte Hauselfe", spottete er weiter.

Narcissa ignorierte ihn. „Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach sie ihrem Mann eilig. „Lucius – schreib mir. Du hast doch Feder und Pergament?"

Er nickte. „Wenn du es wünschst, mein Herz." Er senkte den Blick. „Es gibt allerdings nicht viel zu berichten."

„Lucius. Sieh mich an, Geliebter." Ihre Stimme war leise, beschwörend. „Gib dich nicht auf."

Er brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zustande. Der herannahende Abschied machte ihm offensichtlich zu schaffen. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Mann bewahrte Narcissa Malfoy Haltung. Sie weinte nicht, und auf ihrem schönen Gesicht lag ein warmes Lächeln.

„Die Besuchszeit ist abgelaufen. Ende für euch Turteltäubchen." Die drei Wachen ließen ein höhnisches Lachen vernehmen.

Malfoy legte jetzt beide Hände und die Stirn gegen das magische Glas, und seine Frau tat es ihm gleich.

„In Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir. Geliebter." Ihr Flüstern war sachte wie die Berührung eines Schmetterlingsflügels.

Selbst Remus verursachte der Unterton eine Gänsehaut. Einer der Wächter tippte das Glas mit seinem Stab an, und die magische Schicht färbte sich schwarz. Narcissa war nun nicht mehr zu sehen.

„Verlassen Sie jetzt bitte den Raum, Mrs. Malfoy", ordnete die Stimme des nun ebenfalls unsichtbaren Wärters an.

Lucius Malfoy lehnte noch immer an der Scheibe. Sein Flüstern war so leise, dass ihn außer Remus wohl niemand hörte – seine Frau auf der anderen Seite der Barriere jedoch ganz sicher nicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Cissy."

Unsanft zerrte einer der Uniformierten Malfoy am Arm. „Willst du an der Scheibe festkleben, 537?"

Er zielte mit dem Stab, und der Zauber brach, die feste Schicht, die den Raum geteilt hatte, verschwand. Ein bitterer Zug blieb in Malfoys Mundwinkel haften, als er einen Schritt dorthin trat, wo bis vor ein paar Momenten seine Frau gestanden hatte. Doch ihre Hälfte des Raums war bereits leer, die schwere Eisentür geschlossen. Malfoy wirkte hilflos und verloren, wie er mit gesenktem Kopf dort verharrte, mühsam den Sturm der verzweifelten Sehnsucht zurück drängend, die sich so gewaltsam Bahn brach, dass sie in seinem Gesicht zu lesen stand.

Remus fragte sich, ob Narcissa ihrem Mann mit den Besuchen wirklich einen Gefallen tat. Lucius' Nasenflügel blähten sich, während er versuchte, einen Hauch ihrer Wärme und ihres Parfüms einzuatmen, gierig, wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Chanel Nummer Fünf", sagte Remus leise. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment, und vielleicht begriff sein Gegenüber, dass Remus seinen Schmerz zumindest achtete, denn Malfoy nickte und ließ sich widerstandslos hinaus auf den Gang geleiten. Seine Hände zitterten, aber es war nicht Wut, die in seinem Gesicht zu lesen war, sondern Verzweiflung.

Schweigend ließen sich die so unterschiedlichen Männer auf den Pritschen nieder, als sie in ihre Zelle zurückkehrten. Remus gab vor, zu lesen, doch er starrte nur blind auf die immer gleiche Seite. Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, der Ring – einerlei.

Malfoy hatte sich in seine Decke gewickelt und lehnte mit halb aufgerichtetem Oberkörper an der kahlen Wand. Er hatte die Knie angezogen, und seine Unterarme verbargen sein Gesicht. Remus tat, als bemerke er das Zucken der Schultern nicht, und schließlich zwang er sich, umzublättern. Im Auenland begann ein neuer Tag.

* * *

**TBC

* * *

**

Anmerkungen:

Die Flamelstiftung gehört mir nicht. Sie ist ausgeborgt von TheVirginian. Wer mehr über diese Organisation wissen will, muss „Tortur" lesen gehen.

Das Gedicht stammt von James Joyce.

Frodo, Sam und Gandalf – na, dazu muss ich eigentlich nichts sagen. Alles Tolkien, oder was?


	6. Vollmond

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Sally S., Tami, istina, Reditus Mortis, Spitzohr, Paulpaul4

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

Beta: TheVirginian  
Ihr habt keine Vorstellung, wie viel Stuss Euch durch ihre Korrekturen erspart bleibt *grins*

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Soundtrack: **„Moon Dance" von Nightwish

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

**6. Vollmond**

Die Tage flossen träge dahin im Einheitsgrau Askabans, nur durch die Hofgänge und Mahlzeiten in Abschnitte unterteilt. Remus wäre dankbar gewesen, wenn es nur etwas Zerstreuung gegeben hätte, ganz gleich, welcher Art. Angefangen von Kartoffeln schälen in der Gefängnisküche über Sortierarbeiten in der Gefängnisbibliothek (die nach einem Wasserschaden vor zehn Monaten geschlossen blieb) bis hin zu Muggelfußball im Hof. Er hatte viele Ideen, und er schrieb unverdrossen sowohl an Kingsleys als auch an seine Frau.

Briefe waren ein Glanzlicht im düsteren Alltag des Gefängnisses. Remus erhielt beinahe täglich Post: Nicht nur von Kingsley und Tonks, auch Hermine, Minerva, Molly, die Zwillinge, ja selbst die kühle Fleur hielten es für angebracht, ihn von seinem Schicksal abzulenken. Nur Harry meldete sich nicht. Hermine berichtete, er hätte keinerlei Verständnis für Remus' Tat aufbringen können, die Teddy dazu verurteilt habe, ohne Vater aufzuwachsen.

Remus schrieb an Harry.

„_Ich bin __nicht__ tot. Es sind Merlin sei Dank nur vier Jahre. Es sind wichtige Jahre, aber er wird nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen. Es ist nicht wie damals bei Dir und Deinen Eltern, Harry."_

Antwort erhielt er keine.

Auch Lucius erhielt Briefe, sowohl von seinem Sohn als auch von Narcissa. Die Wärter erwiesen sich als sehr freimütig darin, allgemein zu verkünden, wer Absender der Pergamente war. Doch während Remus den Vorrat seines Papiers rapide schwinden sah, schien es Malfoy schwer zu fallen, die Seiten zu füllen. Oft genug beobachtete Remus ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er augenscheinlich frustriert mager beschriebene Seiten zusammen knüllte und in die Ecke warf. Die Briefe an Draco enthielten zumeist nur wenige Zeilen, und wenn Lucius in einer Nachricht für seine Frau einmal mehr als ein halbes Blatt füllte, bestand der Hauptteil aus Gedichten, leicht an der Versform zu erkennen. Zudem mussten die Pergamente offen abgegeben werden, genug Gelegenheit für Remus, den einen oder anderen Blick auch auf Malfoys Werke zu werfen.

Er hütete sich, diese zu kommentieren, aber er fragte sich gelegentlich, ob die Werke von Joyce und Byron nicht irgendwann ausgereizt waren. Und was würde Malfoy seiner Frau dann noch zu erzählen haben?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Einer der nächsten Tage begann mit der erfreulichen Ankündung des Wachmanns Freece, dass die Leitungen im Duschtrakt instand gesetzt worden seien.

„Genau zwei Wochen zu spät", knurrte Malfoy.

„Oh, ich würde sagen, genau richtig, 537", konterte Freece, der Malfoy nicht leiden konnte. „Dein Zellengenosse muss nachher zur medizinischen Untersuchung."

„Schon wieder?", erkundigte sich Remus erstaunt.

„Na, hör mal, in vier Tagen ist Vollmond. Und die Heiler hier geben den Trank lieber schon einen Tag früher, falls er mal'n bisschen unsauber gebraut ist. Viel hilft viel.", erläuterte Freece freundlich.

„Na, toll", kommentierte Remus trocken. Wolfsbanntrank war eine Notwendigkeit, aber die mit der Einnahme verbundene Übelkeit war schlimm genug, wenn er sie dreimal ertragen musste.

Trotzdem genoss er kurze Zeit später die heiße Dusche in dem überraschenderweise relativ sauberen Gebäude. Es war nicht ganz einfach, innerhalb von nur fünf Minuten zu duschen, zumal mit Malfoy neben sich, der wie üblich an seinen Arm gefesselt war. Doch Remus registrierte mit einem Grinsen, dass es dem anderen Mann deutlich unangenehmer zu sein schien, sich vor den Augen der Wachhabenden alle Kleider zu entledigen. Lykantrophe verfügten in der Regel über ein unbefangenes Verhältnis zu ihrem Körper, und Remus machte es schon lange nichts mehr aus, sich vor prüfenden Augen auszuziehen. Nach dem Waschen erhielten sie frische Wäsche, Hosen, Hemden und Roben. Remus' Laune hob sich deutlich.

Selbst als Freece ihn nach der medizinischen Untersuchung und der ersten Portion Wolfsbanntrank in die Zelle zurück geleitete, und Remus mit der unspezifischen Übelkeit kämpfte, die der Trank verursachte, fühlte er sich relativ entspannt. Dieses Gefühl hielt an, bis das Abendessen serviert wurde. Doch es war nicht Remus, der nun mit Vehemenz die gewohnten Abläufe durcheinander brachte. Malfoy warf nur einen Blick auf die Teller und begann sofort, die Wachen zu beschimpfen.

„Freece! Das haben Sie mit Absicht getan. Ich werde Sie melden, ich schwöre es. Was für eine Schikane soll das sein?"

Remus sah verwundert von seinem Irish Stew auf. Zog man den üblichen Geruch nach Hammel ab, war weder an den Kartoffeln noch den enthaltenen Möhren irgendetwas auszusetzen. Die Tür öffnete sich. Freece erschien mit höhnischem Grinsen auf dem sonst eher gutmütigen Gesicht.

„Wirf das Essen wieder auf den Boden, 537, und du kannst den Besuch deiner Holden im nächsten Monat abschreiben. Da wird sie auch das lächerliche Geschmachte der verstaubten Dichter in deinen Briefen nicht trösten."

Malfoys Hände begannen zu zittern. Remus konnte seine Empörung durchaus nachvollziehen. Was ging den Wachmann die private Korrespondenz der Häftlinge an?

„Würde mir für dich Leid tun, Lupin", meinte Freece jovial. „Normalerweise sind wir gehalten, Strafen immer gegen beide Zelleninsassen zu verhängen. Ist ziemlicher Papierkram, das zu trennen. Na, für'n Gryffindor würd' ich das wohl machen. Is' ja nich' so, als hättste'n Menschen umgebracht."

Mit breitem Grinsen schloss er die Tür. Malfoy ließ ein trockenes Lachen vernehmen, das auch ein Husten hätte sein können.

„Was denkt er wohl über euch Werwölfe, Lupin, wenn er Greyback nicht als Menschen ansieht?", fragte er provozierend.

Remus zuckte scheinbar gelassen die Schulter. „Er weiß, was ich bin. Er hat mich eben zum Heiler geleitet."

„Nun, dann ist die Tatsache, dass du aus seinem Haus bist, offenbar Grund genug, etwas derart Unwichtiges wie ein bisschen Lykantrophie zu ignorieren", ätzte Malfoy.

Remus verdrehte die Augen, doch im Stillen gab er seinem Mitgefangenen Recht. Freece diskriminierte Malfoy aus dem schlichten Grund, dass dieser ein Slytherin war – und es war falsch. Remus stellte seinen leeren Teller zur Seite.

„Was hat dich eigentlich so aufgebracht, Malfoy? Dieses Stew war einigermaßen in Ordnung. Ich habe schon schlechter gegessen."

„Das glaube ich gerne", gab sein Gegenüber zynisch zurück.

Angewidert rührte er in seinem Teller, mühsam den offensichtlichen Ekel unterdrückend. Sein Atem ging schnell. Erst, als der größte Teil der pampigen, dunklen Soße verschwunden war, erkannte Remus, was Malfoy derart in Rage versetzt hatte: Anstelle von Fleisch enthielt die Portion mehrere Hammelaugen. Auf Malfoys Stirn erschienen feine Schweißperlen, während er seine starrende Mahlzeit mit einem Ausdruck abgrundtiefen Widerwillens musterte. Sein Adamsapfel bewegte sich ruckartig, er kämpfte ganz offensichtlich bereits mit Brechreiz.

„Warte", gebot Remus, bevor Malfoys zitternder Löffel sich dem Teller nähern konnte. „Du wirst das nicht bei dir behalten." Er nahm ihm den Teller ab. „Ich will nicht, dass du in den nächsten Tagen hier in die Zelle kotzt. Meine Riechnerven sind empfindlich so kurz vor dem Vollmond. Außerdem" – er steckte eines der Augen zwischen die Zähne - „enthalten die Dinger hier jede Menge Vitamine."

Malfoy wandte sich schaudernd ab, während Remus ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Augen vertilgte. Nicht, dass er diese Speise sonderlich geschätzt hätte, doch es machte ihn nichts aus, und er hatte Hunger. Jeden Monat vor dem Vollmond überfiel ihn schier unstillbares Verlangen nach Nahrung, möglichst tierischer Art. Das Leben hatte ihn über die Jahre gelehrt, dabei nicht wählerisch zu sein.

Mit einer gewissen verwunderten Zufriedenheit stellte Remus nicht zum ersten Mal fest, dass seine Lykantrophie – Fluch im normalen magischen Leben – hier in Askaban ein paar nicht zu unterschätzende Vorteile mit sich brachte. Er vertrug das einfache Essen mit dem hohen Fettanteil und den gern verarbeiteten Innereien problemlos, zudem ließen seine Körperkraft und das schlechte Werwolfsimage die üblichen Raufbolde auf eine Konfrontation verzichten. Ihm war bald schon bewusst geworden, dass er den Schlüssel zu einer erfolgreichen Existenz innerhalb dieser Mauern in den Händen hielt - er musste ihn nur benutzen. Und es wäre einfach: Wenn er McNair signalisierte, dass dieser Malfoy ruhig fertig machen durfte, ohne dadurch einen Konflikt mit Remus zu riskieren, hatte er den einflussreichen Gegner erst einmal auf seiner Seite. Doch es widerstrebte ihm, gegen seine moralischen Grundsätze zu handeln. Allein die Option würde reichen, um seinen Zellengenossen zu disziplinieren, sollte es notwendig sein.  
Doch in den letzten Tagen hatten Malfoy und er ein schweigsames, aber erträgliches Arrangement getroffen, ohne explizit darüber zu sprechen. Sie ignorierten einander, soweit möglich, und sie einigten sich mit knappen Worten, wann immer notwendig. Doch der brüchige Waffenstillstand bekam erhebliche Risse, als Remus am Abend des Vollmondtages zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung nach dem Hofgang wieder in die Zelle zurück gebracht wurde.

„Gibt es keine gesicherte Unterbringung?", erkundigte er sich bei den Wachleuten, die ihn begleiteten.

„Wofür? Du hast doch den Trank. Falls er nicht wirkt, gibt es eben im Morgengrauen einen Scheiß-Todesser weniger und eine Silberkugel für den Werwolf."

Ungläubig starrte Remus die beiden Zauberer an, und ebenso ungläubig reagierte auch Malfoy.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!" rief er aus. „Holt dieses Vieh hier weg, oder ich werde offiziell Beschwerde einreichen", drohte er.

Die Männer lachten nur. „Du, 537, betest lieber, dass sie 773 wirklich Wolfsbanntrank in den Becher gegeben haben, und kein Zuckerwasser. Aber keine Sorge, wir schicken dann deiner Liebsten dann deine blutige Knochen in einem hübschen Karton."

Malfoy sank an der Tür sichtlich in sich zusammen. „Warum nur müssen sie mich mit einer verfluchten Bestie zusammen einsperren?", fauchte er wütend.

Remus zog sich wortlos auf seine Pritsche zurück. Ihm schmerzten die empfindlichen Ohren von Malfoys Geschrei, und – auch wenn er es ungern zugab – das Wort ‚Bestie' zu hören, tat noch immer weh, selbst aus Malfoys Mund. Er sehnte sich nach Tonks und ihrem vertrauten Duft, nach der Dunkelheit des Kellers in dem kleinen Haus, das sie für einen Spottpreis von Arabella gemietet hatten, nach Wärme und wenigstens ein paar freundlichen Worten. Briefe hervorzukramen wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen, doch das Tageslicht blendete seine Augen, die schon nicht mehr besonders zum Lesen geeignet waren. Der Mond begann bereits an ihm zu ziehen, auch wenn das Sonnenlicht ihn noch verbarg.  
Zuhause – das Wort weckte schmerzlich vermisste Gerüche – bestand Remus darauf, dass Dora ihn im Keller einsperrte, trotz Snapes exzellenter Brauarbeit. Er wollte jedes Restrisiko für seine Frau und seinen Sohn ausschalten. Hier riskierte die Anstaltsleitung seines und Malfoys Leben. Diese Folter traf sie beide.

Malfoy war blass vor Angst, und Remus ertrank beinahe in den Ausdünstungen seines Zellengenossen, die ‚Gefahr' signalisierten, ihn tief in seinen Instinkten berührten und ihm nur zwei Möglichkeiten vorgaben: Angriff oder Flucht. Da Flucht unmöglich war, bleib der Angriff als letzte Methode. Falls Malfoy sich nicht beruhigte, konnte Remus trotz Banntrank für nichts garantieren. Er mochte Malfoy nicht zerreißen, aber schon ein Biss nach Mondaufgang, und der Slytherin teilte in Zukunft sein Schicksal. Zwei Werwölfe allerdings würden einander umbringen auf so engem Raum, daran bestand gar kein Zweifel. War all das am Ende geplante Intrige? Remus wurde schwindelig angesichts dieses Gedankens.

„Malfoy."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich langsam herum.

„Wir haben ein Problem."

„Ja. Dich, Lupin", zischte es von der Tür aus.

„Du stinkst nach Angst. Wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, werde ich dich fressen", erklärte Remus lapidar.

Entgeistert starrte Malfoy ihn an.

„Ich schlage vor, du hockst dich in deine Ecke und hörst mir endlich einmal richtig zu", fuhr Remus fort.

Malfoy schickte sich an, etwas zu erwidern, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und setzte sich auf seinen Platz unter dem Fenster. Er zog die Knie an und legte das Kinn auf die Arme. „Also schön, Lupin. Du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit."

„Es beginnt mit Hunger", erzählte Remus. „Tage vor dem Vollmond schon. Die Sinne verändern sich, Gesicht, Gehör, Tastempfinden, vor allem aber der Geruchssinn. Von allen unseren Sinnen – ich sage bewusst ‚unseren', denn dies gilt auch für nicht-lykantrophe Menschen – beeinflusst der Geruch die tieferliegenden Instinkte am stärksten. Ohne den Wolfsbann reißt der Vollmond wie eine silbrige Flucht alle Grenzen des Geistes ein, es bleibt nichts Menschliches am Wolf. _Mit_ dem Trank leckt der Mond wie eine silbervolle Welle an diesen inneren Barrieren. Ist es nur der Ruf des Mondes allein, kann ich die Flut mit Unterstützung des Tranks bezwingen. Ich neige nicht zu Brutalität und Gewalt, und ich habe einen starken Willen. Aber konfrontiert mit den richtigen Schlüsselreizen gibt es einen Punkt, an dem ich dem Wolf nichts mehr entgegen setzen kann. Deswegen isoliere ich mich normalerweise in der Vollmondnacht."

Malfoy schwieg, aber in seinen kühlen, grauen Augen blitzte Verstehen auf. Er begriff. Also sprach Remus weiter.

„Angst und ihr typischer Geruch ist solch ein Schlüsselreiz."

„Was du nicht sagst. Darauf wäre ich alleine nie gekommen", höhnte Malfoy. Seine Stimme schwankte kaum merklich.

„Eben weil deine kognitiven Fähigkeiten so begrenzt sind, erkläre ich's dir in einfachen Worten", knurrte Remus zynisch zurück. „Und weil es sinnvoll ist, bei einem Zauberer, der über stablose Magie verfügt und Makel maskieren kann."

Eine Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe und verriet die Überraschung seines Gegenübers. „Woher…?"

„Du hast das Grau in deinem Haar maskiert und die Flecken auf deiner Robe verblassen lassen, als deine Frau kam. Und den Geruch abgeschwächt. Letzteres geschah unbeabsichtigt, vermute ich. Durch die magische Scheibe kann sie ohnehin nichts riechen." Remus sah seinen Kontrahenten herausfordernd an. „Ich wüsste gern, wie du's machst. Aber für heute Nacht ist es völlig ausreichend, wenn du dich olfaktorisch unauffällig verhältst."

„Nichts leichter als das, wenn man mit einem Werwolf an Vollmond in einer sechs Quadratmeter kleinen Zelle eingepfercht ist", gab Malfoy mit ironischem Lächeln zurück.

„Dachte ich mir doch, dass du damit klar kommst", erwiderte Remus, den ironischen Unterton in Malfoys Antwort ignorierend. „Immerhin hast du über Jahre das Ministerium hinsichtlich deiner wahren Absichten getäuscht."

„Das Ministerium war ein Haufen Idioten", sagte Malfoy barsch.

„Sie haben dich immerhin hierher gebracht, am Ende", konstatierte Remus und bemühte sich nicht, den Triumph in seiner Stimme zu verbergen.

„Ohne den Orden wäre es nie soweit gekommen", entgegnete Malfoy mit wegwerfender Geste.

„War das ein Kompliment?", erkundigte sich Remus mit einem Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass es auf sein Gegenüber fast schon raubtierhaft wirken musste.

Malfoy sah ihn lange an, und anders als sonst wich er Remus' Blick nicht aus. „Du gibst keinen überzeugenden Sieger, Lupin, hier in dieser Zelle, mit deiner gestreiften Robe und dem Blut von einem, der dein Schicksal teilte, an deinen Händen."

Remus schluckte hart. „Greyback hat bekommen, was er verdiente."

„Fenrir war ein guter Schüler", sagte Malfoy, als ob dies ein Widerspruch zu Remus' Aussage wäre. „Als ich in Hogwarts anfing, war er Vertrauensschüler. Für jemanden aus meinem Haus" – Malfoy unterdrückte einen gewissen ironischen Unterton nicht – „war er ausgesprochen fair und zuverlässig. Sein Vater war einer der zwei Zauberer im Vorstand von Gringott's, und es schien selbstverständlich, dass Fenrir in seine Fußstapfen treten würde. Nicht nur beruflich, auch privat sah es ziemlich gut aus für ihn. Seine Verlobte war Janice Parkinson, zwei Jahre älter, bildhübsch, aus guter Familie. Ich glaube, sie studierte altkeltische Artefakte und Kultstätten in Dublin. Sie machten Urlaub in Irland, direkt nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts, als er gebissen wurde. Der Werwolf soll es damals übrigens auf die junge Frau abgesehen haben. Fenrir stellte sich dazwischen. Ziemlich heldenhaft und ziemlich dumm, wenn du mich fragst."

„Du würdest dich nicht zwischen…sagen wir, Narcissa und mich stellen?", knurrte Remus unwillig. Doch der provokanten Frage zum Trotz ging ihm die Geschichte des Mannes, den er getötet hatte, jetzt bereits unter die Haut. Er wollte sich Greyback nicht als Menschen mit Hoffnungen und Träumen vorstellen.

„Was ich tun würde, steht hier nicht zur Debatte", gab Malfoy kühl zurück. Er hatte jetzt Oberwasser, und er wusste es. Der Geruch nach Angst, der ihm noch immer anhaftete, war inzwischen deutlich abgeschwächt. „Nun, sein Mut hat Fenrir wenig genutzt. Sobald sich bestätigte, dass er infiziert war, hat die zauberhafte Miss Parkinson die Verlobung gelöst. Gringott's konnte es sich nicht leisten, einen Werwolf einzustellen, und Fenrirs Eltern beschlossen, ihre Hoffnungen auf den Zweitgeborenen zu konzentrieren und den ältesten Sohn zu verstoßen. Er hatte sie enttäuscht."

„Warum erzählst du mir das?", fragte Remus heiser. „Greyback hat seine ganze Familie ermordet, das ist bekannt."

„Ja. Und es geschah viele Jahre später. Er war ziemlich heruntergekommen, der gute Fenrir, hing an billigem Feuerwhisky, manchmal sogar an Muggelschnaps." Das letzte Wort spuckte Malfoys mit abfälligem Beiklang aus. „Irgendwann erschien ihm seine Lage so verzweifelt, dass er einen oder zwei Tage nach Vollmond auf dem Landsitz seiner Familie auftauchte und um Hilfe bat. Angeblich wies ihm sein Bruder ziemlich rüde die Tür, und als er nicht freiwillig gehen wollte, ließ er Fenrir von den_ Hauselfen_ hinaus werfen."

„Ich will den Rest nicht hören", forderte Remus, hämmernden Herzschlag in seinen Ohren.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Du weißt ohnehin besser als ich, wie es sich anfühlt, mit bloßen Händen zu töten. Ganz ohne Vollmond." Malfoys Gesicht war eine ausdruckslose Maske, nur in seinen Augen lag etwas Lauerndes, das auch nicht verschwand, als sich seine Lippen zu einem maliziösen Lächeln verzogen.

Remus starrte ihn an, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Bedürfnis, sich hemmungslos schluchzend unter die Bettdecke zu verziehen oder Malfoys Kopf gegen die Zellenwand zu schlagen, immer wieder, bis dieses überhebliche Grinsen aus seinem blassen Gesicht herausgeschüttelt wäre. Die Versuchung war übermächtig. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem Slytherin, packte ihn an den Schultern und presste ihn gegen die Mauer.

„Du hast kein Recht, mich zu verurteilen, Malfoy! Du am allerwenigsten! Solche wie du töten lautlos, vom Schreibtisch aus, mit Federkiel und Gold. Dass Greyback einmal menschlich war, ändert nichts daran, dass er den Tod verdient hatte! Aber deine Finger sind nicht weniger blutbefleckt als seine – oder die meinen."

Malfoys Blick spiegelte den Horror wider, den er angesichts von Remus' aggressivem Ausbruch empfand. Er rang nach Luft, weil Remus ihm den Ellbogen gegen den Hals drückte. In diesem Augenblick leuchtete es heimtückisch in Malfoys Blick auf, als das Kommando „weg von der Tür!" erklang. Und Remus begriff, dass er in die Falle gegangen war, die sein Mithäftling ihm gestellt hatte.

„Was ist hier los?", erkundigte sich der Wachzauberer. „Was soll das Geschrei?"

„Lupin greift mich an, Sir", keuchte Malfoy. „Es ist Vollmond, und er hat sich schon jetzt nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Hiermit melde ich das offiziell. Sollte mir etwas zustoßen heute Nacht, wird man Sie verantwortlich machen."

„Stimmt das, 773?", wandte sich der Wächter nun an Remus.

„Malfoy hat mich provoziert", knurrte Remus. „Aber es ist richtig, ich habe mich nicht im Griff. Bringen Sie mich raus zum Käfig."

Der Wachmann blickte zu seinem Kollegen. Es war Drains. Dieser grinste breit und sehr fies.

„Der Direktor hat schon vermutet, dass ihr beiden so eine Show abziehen würdet", erklärte er nun. „Aber wir fallen nicht darauf rein. Deine Beschwerde ist abgelehnt, 537. Aber wir sind ja nicht herzlos oder handeln bar jeder Verantwortung hier in Askaban." Er griff in seine Robe und holte ein schmales, längliches Paket hervor, das er auf den Boden warf und mit der Stiefelspitze in Malfoys Richtung schubste. „Damit solltest du dir selbst helfen können, 537."

Mit sehr breitem Grinsen schloss er die Tür, und höhnisches Gelächter drang aus dem Gang.

„Schöner Plan, Malfoy", stellte Remus resigniert fest und zog sich auf seine Pritsche zurück. „Leider hat er nicht funktioniert. Wenn du mich eingeweiht hättest, wären deine Verletzungen so gewesen, dass sie mich sicher entfernt hätten. Mach schon die Schachtel auf."

Draußen war es dämmrig geworden, und heftige Kopfschmerzen kündigten die Verwandlung an. Bald war es soweit. Malfoy bückte sich, ohne Remus dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, und klappte die Schachtel auf. Sie enthielt ein Messer mit einer etwa zehn Inch langen Silberklinge. Remus musste lachen. Es klang nicht fröhlich.

„Habe ich's mir doch gedacht. Der Plan geht so: Sperre zwei Gefangene zusammen, die sich hassen, und wenn einer ein Werwolf ist, wird er an Vollmond seine Triebe nicht mehr zügeln können. Gib dem zweiten ein Silbermesser, so dass er den Werwolf töten kann, und dann lass den Dingen ihren Lauf. Ich werde dich beißen, du tötest mich, Malfoy, und hinterher werden sie behaupten, du hast es grundlos getan. Sie werden dich auf ewig hier einbuchten. Idealerweise bringt sich deine Frau noch aus Kummer um, ein wirklich perfider Plan. Und falls er nicht hundertprozentig funktioniert, und du dich auf Notwehr herausreden kannst, bin immer noch ich tot und du lykantroph. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Die Bitterkeit in Remus' Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Nein", sagte Malfoy auffallend ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Lupin, den Gefallen werden wir ihnen nicht tun. Es muss anders gehen."

Er nahm das Messer und erhob sich. Direkt vor Remus ging er langsam in die Hocke, sein Blick bohrte sich in den seines Gegenübers, dann reichte er Remus das Messer, das Heft voran, die Klinge auf sich selbst gerichtet.

„Wenn du mich hasst, stich jetzt zu. Komm schon, Lupin, das ist die Gelegenheit. Jeder wird dir glauben, dass ich dich angegriffen habe. Ein rechtschaffener Gryffindor, Mitglied von Dumbledores Phönixorden, Ehemann einer Aurorin, du hast beste Kontakte. Ich hingegen bin ein verurteilter Todesser, Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, des ultimativen Übels. Sie werden nicht allzu viele Fragen stellen."

Malfoy ließ die Hände sinken und präsentierte Remus die ungeschützte Brust und Kehle. Dieser starrte völlig perplex auf den anderen Zauberer und legte dann das Messer beiseite.

„Hör auf, Malfoy. Was soll das? Ich bin kein Mörder."

Der Angesprochene blinzelte. „Du hast Greyback umgebracht."

„Das war…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht darüber sprechen." Die Schmerzen hinter seiner Stirn wurden immer heftiger.

„Ich nehme an, es war persönlich." Malfoy atmete sichtbar auf. Auf seiner Stirn erschienen nun feine Schweißperlen. „Das hier ist nicht persönlich, Lupin. Du hasst mich nicht, und du wirst mich nicht töten heute Nacht. Weil du eigentlich kein Mörder bist. Und weil du niemanden tötest, der dir vertraut." Mit diesen Worten nahm er das Messer und warf es aus dem Fenster.

Remus keuchte auf. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber seiner Kehle entrang sich nur noch ein heiseres Knurren. Malfoy riss die Augen auf und wich schlagartig bis an die rückwärtige Wand zurück. In seinem Blick stand pures Entsetzen.

„Merlin!", presste er hervor. „Hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass deine Augen gelb werden? Und seit wann haben Wölfe geschlitzte Pupillen?"

Remus konnte nicht antworten. Er wandte sich ab und mühte sich, die Kleider vom Leib zu bekommen. Die Robe war ziemlich stabil, er hatte keine Lust, sich bei der Verwandlung selbst zu strangulieren. Kaum hatte er die Hose abgestreift, kam der Schmerz. Seine Knochen schienen im Körper zu schmelzen, und tausende feiner Grannen schoben sich prickelnd und juckend durch die Haut. Silberne Sterne explodierten vor seinen Augen, und er spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich verkrampften. Er wollte schreien, doch nur ein Heulen ertönte. Es dauerte Minuten, wie sein Verstand ihm sagte - jede einzelne eine gefühlte kleine Ewigkeit - bis die Schmerzen endlich abebbten und einer silbrigen Kühle Raum gaben. Hechelnd kam er auf die Beine. Die gesamte Zelle war von hellem Licht überflutet. Rund und voll stand der Mond am Himmel und ließ die Sterne verblassen. Verwirrt hob er die Schnauze und witterte. Dora – sie musste hier irgendwo sein. Schnüffelnd suchte er nach ihrem vertrauten Geruch. Doch anstelle von Doras Witterung roch es nur nach Schweiß, Dreck und Angst. Ein grollendes Knurren stieg aus seiner Brust herauf. In einer Ecke gewahrte er ein helles Licht. Etwas reflektierte das Silber des Mondes, Er hob die Nase. Die Gestalt, von der das Leuchten ausging, roch schwach nach Angst, doch der Basisduft war weder unangenehm noch fremd. Keine Beute, jedoch auch kein Rudel, keine … Familie war das Wort, das er suchte. Nein, dieser Geruch erinnerte ihn an Gefahr, an jemanden, der sein Rudel bedrohte. Sirius. Ein grüner Blitz, ein Vorhang. Der Wolf erinnerte sich an das, was Remus, der Mensch, gesehen hatte. Dieser Geruch war damals auch dort gewesen – ein Feind.

Mit einem Satz war Remus auf der Pritsche neben der silberumflorten Gestalt und entblößte seine Zähne.

„Shhht. Das willst du nicht tun, Lupin." Die Stimme war ruhig und sanft. Sie passte nicht zu dem Alarmgefühl, das durch Remus' Adern rauschte. Er knurrte.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es der Gestalt; und sie schluckte vernehmlich. Nur wenig Unsicherheit schwang in den folgenden entschiedenen Worten: „Nein. Lass das, hör auf zu knurren. Ich bin nicht dein Feind."

Die Stimme hatte nichts Bedrohliches, im Gegenteil. Remus traute dem Frieden zwar nicht, doch er begann, sich zu entspannen, ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest mich nicht so anstarren", murmelte die Gestalt. „Ich will dir nichts Böses, schau."

Der Mann hielt Remus die leere Handfläche entgegen, dieser schnüffelte und nahm den salzigen Geruch wahr.

„Nicht beißen, nicht beißen, nicht beißen", wiederholte er flüsternd, einem Mantra gleich. „Ich bin kein Feind."

Remus nahm die geweiteten, silbriggrauen Augen wahr, in denen sich das Mondlicht ebenso spiegelte wie in dem hellen Haar, die sich hastig hebende Brust, den warmen Atem und den schnellen Herzschlag. Doch seltsamerweise roch sein Gegenüber kaum nach Angst, obwohl alle sonstigen Anzeichen darauf hinwiesen. Jemand ohne Angst war vermutlich doch kein Feind. Und diese Stimme…sanft, wie ein lauer Wind am Sommerabend. Der vertraute Fremde sang, es war eine langsam sich verschlingende, dunkle Melodie, und die Worte erzählten vom Wald, von lautlosen Flug des Käuzchen und dem Nebel über einem alten, stillen See, in dessen glatter Oberfläche sind der Mond spiegelte. Ach, der Mond! Der Wolf seufzte vernehmlich, ein schmerzliches Sehnen drohte ihm die Brust zu sprengen. Er stellte die Ohren auf, um auch keine Strophe des Liedes zu versäumen, leckte über die salzfeuchten Finger und legte sich nieder, leise grunzend die Schnauze auf die haarigen Pranken bettend.

„Du bist ein guter Hund…Wolf", schmeichelte die Stimme, und vorsichtige Finger tasteten sich sachte an Remus' Nase entlang, über seinen Kopf, und versenkten sich im dichten Pelz.

Merlin, das tat gut! Dumpf spürte Remus dem warmen Gefühl nach und ließ sich tiefer in die Entspannung gleiten. Ihm war bewusst, dass er gefangen und Jagd keine Option war. Aber die massierenden Finger waren eine annehmbare Alternative für diesen Vollmond. Und zum Lied des Mondes sank er schließlich in einen tiefen, traumvollen Schlaf.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Der Morgen kam und brachte schmerzende, lichtempfindlichen Augen, Muskelkater und die üblichen Schwäche, die den Tag nach dem Mond stets begleitete. Remus erwachte, weil ihm Sonnenstrahlen ins Gesicht bissen. Er kniff die Lider zu, drehte sich auf den Bauch und vergrub die Nase im Laken. Er war noch halb im nächtlichen Wald, und er wusste, wenn er seinem Denken mehr Raum gab, würde er in Askabans grauer Trostlosigkeit enden. Er atmete tief ein, und ein Schauer rann über seinen Rücken. Dieses Laken roch nicht nach ihm selbst, sondern nach … Lucius Malfoy!

Hastig kam er mit dem Oberkörper in die Höhe und rieb sich die Augen. Er lag auf der falschen Seite der Zelle, mit dem Kopf am Fußende, weshalb auch das Licht anders schien als sonst. Jemand hatte ihm eine Decke über den Körper gelegt, darunter war er splitterfasernackt. Natürlich, es war der Morgen nach dem Mond. Sein Blick schweifte suchend durch die Zelle, doch er konnte Malfoy nicht finden. Eilig taumelte er von der Pritsche, fand seine Kleider in der Ecke, wo er sie am Vorabend abgelegt hatte und zog sich an. Er fragte sich, wo sein Mitgefangener abgeblieben war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick ergriff ihn kalte Panik: War es möglich, dass er Malfoy etwas angetan hatte? Doch es gab keine Spuren eines Kampfes, und es roch auch nicht nach Blut, Angst und Tod. Die Nebel in seinem Kopf klärten sich nur langsam. Er erinnerte sich, dass es auch in der vergangenen Nacht nicht nach Angst gerochen hatte, erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, dass er mit Malfoy geführt hatte, und er erinnerte sich an das Mondlicht, das Lied vom Wald und sanfte Hände in seinem Pelz.

Oh Merlin! Was in aller Welt war letzte Nacht genau geschehen? Er würde vor Scham sterben, falls Malfoy wieder hier auftauchte.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach… Noch ehe Remus weiter nachsinnen konnte, erklang das vertraute Kommando: „Weg von der Tür!".

Das Tor schwang auf, und ein Wächter erschien mit Malfoy im Schlepptau. Die Hände des Slytherin waren gefesselt, dennoch trug er einen Holzeimer mit sich.

Er stellte ihn in einer Raumecke ab und wartete, bis der Wachzauberer seine Fessel gelöst und die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

„Ausgeschlafen, Lupin?", erkundigte er sich mit spöttischem Lächeln.

Remus zuckte die Schultern. Er war so erschlagen, er hätte sofort weiterschlafen können, doch er war zu aufgeregt. Seine Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht lagen in einem trägen Nebel verborgen, nur Fetzen davon waren ihm zugänglich. Immerhin wirkte Malfoy nicht verletzt, auch wenn dunkelviolette Schatten unter seinen Augen lagen und die feinen Fältchen in seinem Gesicht tiefer als am Vortag schienen.

„Die Wachen haben versucht, dich zu wecken, aber du hast geschlafen wie ein Toter. Ziemlich gut, das hat uns eine Privatlatrine beschert." Er wies auf den Eimer.

„Hilton Standard", kommentierte Remus heiser und hustete.

„Nicht ganz", erwiderte Malfoy, aber er sah dabei recht zufrieden aus. „Schweizer Chalet. Hochalpen."

„Müssen sehr hohe Alpen gewesen sein", murmelte Remus. „War `ne lange Nacht, hm?", begann er.

„Ich hatte schon schlimmere", gab sein Gegenüber zurück. Er grinste. „Hier stinkt's nach Hund. Ich hoffe, du hast die Haare von meinem Lager entfernt."

Remus seufzte. „Malfoy, was ist hier passiert letzte Nacht?"

Zu seiner absoluten Überraschung sah Malfoy weder grimmig aus, noch trug er die übliche Arroganz zur Schau. Er wirkte im Gegenteil ruhig und gut aufgelegt.

„Du gibst einen wirklich überzeugenden Hund, Lupin. Vielleicht mit etwas Sibirischem Husky Einschlag." Spott schwang in seiner Stimme. Er gähnte.

„Gestern hast du dir noch beinahe in die Hose gemacht vor Angst", kommentierte Remus trocken, bemüht, seine Verblüffung zu verbergen.

„Stimmt", gab Malfoy freimütig zu. „Aber das war, bevor du mir die Finger abgeleckt hast." Er grinste immer noch.

„Du spinnst ja", sagte Remus und beschloss, dass Malfoy eine Überdosis Endorphine abbekommen hatte. Ganz offensichtlich war ihm die überstandene Gefahr, der er sich zwangsweise hatte stellen müssen, zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Ich bin froh, dass es glimpflich ausgegangen ist", setzte Remus jedoch versöhnlicher hinzu.

Malfoy nickte stumm, und dann tat er etwas, das er noch kein einziges Mal getan hatte, seit sie gemeinsam diese Zelle bewohnten: Er zog eines seiner Bücher hervor, hockte sich in die Nische unterhalb des Fensters und begann zu lesen. Nur fünf Minuten später war es an Remus, der Erleichterung über den überstandenen Vollmond nachzuspüren und über Malfoy zu grinsen. Der Slytherin war mit Saint-Exupérys Werken auf seinem Schoß auf dem Fenstersims eingeschlafen.

Zum ersten Mal, seit er in Askaban inhaftiert worden war, spürte Remus etwas wie Frieden. Er rollte sich auf seiner Pritsche zusammen und schloss die Augen. Heute schien es kein Wagnis, sich weit fort und die Arme seiner schönen Frau zu träumen. Bevor der Schlaf ihn mit dunklen Schwingen zudeckte, glaubte er ihr helles Lachen zu hören.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

  
**


	7. Tonks

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Reditus Mortis, Alcina, fee-morgana, IndigoMaike, Lola, Tami, Morti, Reinadoreen ****und Spitzohr. Ich habe das Problem, dass die alte Review-Reply Funktion, bei der man immer sehen konnte, welche Reviews man bereits beantwortet hatte, weg ist. Jetzt macht das Sytem aus dem Reply eine PM, und ich weiß nach 14 Tagen nicht mehr, wem ich schon geschrieben habe. Sollte ich also eione von Euch vergessen haben, seht es mir bitte nach. Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review!  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Beta: TheVirginian. Danke schön!  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Soundtrack: „Dark chest of wonders" von Nightwish**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**7. Tonks**

„Was war das für ein Lied, das du letzte Nacht gesungen hast?", erkundigte sich Remus wie beiläufig, als er neben Malfoy auf der Balustrade unterhalb der Wachplattform stand und aufs Meer hinaus sah. Es war ein klarer Tag, und die schroffe See um Askaban – sonst zumeist aufgewühlt und mit schäumenden Kronen – lag ruhig und friedlich unter ihnen.

„Lied?", fragte Malfoy zurück, und seine Augen weiteten sich erst in Erstaunen, dann zeichnete sich gelindes Entsetzen in seinen Zügen ab. „Du musst geträumt haben, Lupin", erwiderte er brüsk.

„Kaum", gab Remus knapp zurück. „Die Kontrolle mag mir zu entgleiten drohen, aber mein Gedächtnis ist noch ganz gut intakt."

„Ich dachte, Werwölfe erinnern sich nicht an das, was an Vollmond geschieht", versuchte Malfoy Zeit zu gewinnen. Auf seinen Wangen erschienen hektische Flecke.

„Ohne Banntrank, ja. Mit dem Zaubertrank gibt es zumindest bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen. Und du hast gesungen."

Remus stellte diese Tatsache nicht ohne Befriedigung nochmals fest. Malfoy war es offenbar peinlich, und Remus amüsierte sich darüber. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die ehemalige rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords zu einer solchen Regung wie Scham fähig war?

„Was hat er denn gesungen, unser lieber Lucius?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme mit heiserem Spott direkt hinter ihnen.

Die beiden Zauberer wirbelten herum. Sie waren so in das gegenseitige Taxieren vertieft gewesen, dass sie McNair und Lester nicht hatten kommen hören.

„Verschwinde, McNair", forderte Malfoy sofort grob.

„Das geht euch nichts an", sagte Remus im selben Augenblick entschieden.

McNairs Blick glitt listig von einem zum anderen. „Das scheint mir ja ein wirklich hervorragenden Entendre zwischen euch zwei Hübschen zu sein", höhnte er. „Teilt ihr schon die Pritsche? Und wer von euch beiden ist das Mädchen?"

„Wirklich, McNair, jetzt geht deine dreckige Fantasie mit dir durch. Ich fraternisiere nicht mit Werwölfen", stellte Malfoy mit kalter Verachtung in der Stimme fest.

„Nein, du singst sie nur in den Schlaf", knurrte Remus erbost, dem der Begriff ‚Fraternisierung', übel aufstieß.

Malfoy warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Halt die Klappe, Lupin!"

„Dann stimmt es also, was Lestrange erzählt? Dein schmelzender Bariton trägt durch den ganzen Gang, Lucius. Was hält eigentlich deine Narcissa von dieser innigen Freundschaft? Sie wäre doch sicher nicht erfreut, wenn sie erführe…"

„McNair." In Malfoys Stimme klang tödlicher Ernst. „Treib es nicht zu weit. Du könntest dich dort unten wieder finden." Er wies auf die Klippen zu ihren Füßen.

Der Henker lachte grob. „Lucius, Lucius, und wer soll mich werfen? Du etwa, du halbe Portion? Oder dein wilder haariger Freund hier?" Er wies auf Remus.

„Du würdest dich wundern, McNair", knurrte Remus.

Das Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Hünen. „Pass auf, was du sagst, Lupin. Du magst stark sein, anders als Lucius, dessen Drohungen nur leere Luft sind." Er warf einen abfälligen Blick in Malfoys Richtung. „Aber im Gegensatz zu mir hast du noch etwas zu verlieren. Ich warne dich. Komm mir nicht in die Quere."

„Sonst was?", setzte Remus nach. Er ließ sich nicht bedrohen, und gerade McNair und seinem Adlatus Lester durfte er nichts durchgehen lassen. Malfoy war offensichtlich kein Gegner mehr aus Sicht seiner ehemaligen Untergebenen, aber Remus achtete sorgsam darauf, keinen Fuß breit Terrain preiszugeben.

„Mhm", murmelte McNair. „Hast du nicht eine süße kleine Frau und ein hilfloses Baby? Nun, ich habe Kontakte nach draußen. Du würdest nicht wollen, dass ihnen etwas zustößt, oder?"

Remus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Derartige Drohungen verfangen bei mir nicht, McNair", erwiderte mit aller Ruhe, die er aufbringen konnte. Innerlich schrie alles in ihm danach, dem früheren Henker die lose Gurgel herauszureißen. „Meine Frau ist Aurorin. Sie hat euren Dunklen Lord bezwungen und kann sich sowohl wehren als auch unser Kind schützen. Aber wenn du nicht schwimmen willst" – er trat nahe an McNair heran, so nahe, dass er den einen Kopf größeren Mann beinahe berührte – „trollst du dich jetzt und nimmst deinen Fußabtreter mit."

McNair schnappte nach Luft. Er ballte die Fäuste, doch Lester zupfte ihn am Arm. „Nicht jetzt, Walden. Die Wache schaut bereits herunter."

Der Hüne knirschte bedrohlich mit den Zähnen, doch Remus wich keinen Millimeter zurück. Feindselig starrten sie einander an.

„Wir sprechen uns noch, Lupin", presste McNair schließlich hervor, dann machte er sich mit dem kleineren Lester davon.

Malfoy ließ hörbar die Luft entweichen, die er angehalten hatte. „Fall mir nie wieder in den Rücken, Lupin."

„Dann schluck das nächste Mal deine Beleidigungen runter, Malfoy!", konterte Remus.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, was er von mir erwarten durfte", verteidigte sich sein Gegenüber. „Begreifst du nicht: Nur wenn wir den Eindruck erwecken, nicht miteinander auszukommen, werden die uns in Ruhe lassen."

„Wir kommen nicht miteinander aus", parierte Remus. „Und wer sind ‚die'?"

„Drains und seine sadistischen Kumpane. Wir stehen unter Beobachtung, Lupin. Die setzen hier keine zwei Leute zusammen, die sich nicht gegenseitig Probleme bereiten. Das hier ist keine Vergnügungsanstalt."

„Hey, ich dachte, du kannst es nicht erwarten, mich wieder los zu sein?", fragte Remus provozierend.

Malfoy schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte er ziemlich leise: „Wie jeder andere hier habe ich gedacht, du seist eine widerliche Bestie. Der Direktor und Drains haben offenbar gehofft, wir zerfleischen uns gegenseitig." Wieder entstand eine Pause, die sich unangenehm in die Länge zog.

„Was willst du mir sagen, Malfoy?", fragte Remus betont gelassen.

Der Slytherin zögerte, dann gab er sich einen Stoß. „Es könnte schlimmer sein", sagte er vage. „Mit Lestrange…oder mit McNair."

„Ich bin gerührt", gab Remus trocken zurück.

„Zut alors", fluchte Malfoy. Mehr sagte er nicht. Doch als Remus breit grinste, nickte er wortlos.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Die Wochen bis zum nächsten Besuchstag schleppten sich weit weniger stumpf und eintönig dahin, als Remus befürchtet hatte. Denn auch wenn Askaban nichts von seinem Schrecken verloren hatte, verdankte er dem Verlauf der vergangenen Vollmondnacht sowie dem erneuten Zusammenstoß mit McNair eine neue Situation innerhalb seiner Zelle. Malfoy veränderte sich. Er stellte Bedrohungen und Beleidigungen ein, begann, ruhig seine Bücher zu lesen und wirkte dabei relativ entspannt; Remus gewöhnte sich daran, unbehelligt schlafen zu können, und ab und an wechselten sie ein paar knappe, nicht einmal unhöfliche Worte, die über das unbedingt Notwendige hinausgingen.

„Was findest du eigentlich an russischer Literatur?", fragte Remus eines Nachmittags.

„Ich habe eine Schwäche für tragische Geschichten mit bitterem Ende", gab Malfoy mit zynischem Unterton an. „Außerdem bin ich in der Lage, mir die sechsundsechzig Protagonisten auf den ersten zwanzig Seiten mit Namen und Verwandtschaftsbeziehungen zu merken, ohne Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen. Da passiert, wenn man als Kind den eigenen Stammbaum mit allen Seitenzweigen auf fast zweitausend Jahre zurück auswendig lernen muss."

Remus lachte. „Das muss ein Trauma hinterlassen haben." ‚Und sieh an, der alte Griesgram hat sogar Sinn für Humor', setzte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich würde es gerne einmal probieren", verkündete er. „Ich meine, wenn du deinen Tolstoi ausgelesen hast."

„Dostojewski", verbesserte ihn der Slytherin und reichte ihm das Buch herüber. „Hier. Ich kenne es beinahe auswendig."

„Danke." Remus schlug den Band auf. Überrascht ließ er ihn kurze Zeit später wieder sinken. „Das ist eine Erstausgabe mit Widmung des Autors, wusstest du das?"

Malfoy zuckte die Schulter. „Etwas anderes steht nicht in meiner Bibliothek. Wir haben nur… Ich meine, wir _hatten_ fast nur Erstausgaben."

„Merlin, hast du keine Ahnung, wie wertvoll die ist?", fragte Remus und strich sorgsam eine verknickte Seite wieder glatt. „Am besten gibst du sie deiner Frau mit und lässt sie den Band verkaufen. Es sind zwar ein paar Stockflecken drauf, aber trotzdem. Ein paar tausend Pfund bringt das Buch im Antiquariat bei den Muggeln."

„Und dann?", erkundigte sich Malfoy brüsk.

„Tauscht deine Frau das Geld bei Gringott's um. Sie könnte damit die Studiengebühren für Draco tragen, fürs Erste jedenfalls."

Malfoy reagierte nicht eben erfreut auf diesen Rat. Remus beobachtete, wie sein Gesicht dunkelrot anlief. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er begriff.

„Viele Leute verkaufen Wertgegenstände, um die Ausbildung ihrer Kinder zu finanzieren", ergänzte Remus sanft. „Das ist nichts so Ungewöhnliches und ganz sicher kein Grund, sich zu schämen."

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", erwiderte Malfoy bitter. Aber er nahm den Band wieder entgegen und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Meine Eltern haben jahrelang für mein Studium gespart", erzählte Remus sehr ruhig. „Dann hatte ich Glück und erhielt ein Stipendium. Sie haben sich sehr gefreut und die ersten Ferien im Ausland seit ihrer Hochzeitsreise gemacht."

„Wohin sind sie gefahren?", erkundigte sich Malfoy, noch immer in die Betrachtung des Bandes vertieft.

„Oh, nur in die Bretagne", antwortete Remus.

„Bretagne", erwiderte Malfoy, halb zu sich selbst. „Cissy und ich…" Er stockte. Unangenehm berührt starrte er Remus an und wandte dann den Blick ab.

„Schon okay", erklärte Remus mit beschwichtigender Geste. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der seine Familie vermisst, weiß du. Vielleicht ist es wirklich schwieriger, arm zu sein, wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist."

„Ich brauche weder dein Verständnis noch dein Mitleid!", fauchte Malfoy plötzlich aufbrausend mit blitzenden Augen. Der jähe Zorn färbte seine blassen Wangen rötlich.

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände. „Merlin, hat dir schon einmal jemand gesagt, dass du Launen hast wie eine italienische Diva?"

Malfoy schloss die Augen und schien innerlich bis zehn zu zählen. Es half offensichtlich, denn er sagte in beinahe normalem Tonfall: „Wir sprechen uns wieder, wenn du eineinhalb Jahre in diesem Dreckloch hinter dir hast, Lupin."

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Der nächste Vollmond nahte bereits mit Riesenschritten heran, als Freece, der Wächter, bei der Zuführung zum morgendlichen Hofgang verkündete, dass eine Überraschung für Remus ins Haus stehe, und wenn er ihm raten solle, dann würde er eine Dusche empfehlen. Also packten Remus und damit auch Lucius Seife und Handtücher ein.

„Du warst doch gestern erst bei den Heilern zur Kontrolle", murmelte Lucius, als sie durch das Tor traten, und man sie tatsächlich zum Duschhaus begleitete.

Remus zuckte die Achsel. „Einem geschenkten Hippogreif schaut man nicht in den Schnabel", beschloss er.

So sehr er Freece auch mit Fragen löcherte, der Wachmann hielt grinsend und feixend dicht.

Am Nachmittag erklang das inzwischen vertraute Kommando „Weg von der Tür!", und Freece erschien mit einem mehr als miserabel gelaunten Drains im Schlepptau. Remus und Lucius tauschten einen erstaunten Blick. Sie hatten die beiden noch nie zusammen Dienst schieben sehen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis – und solche Dinge sprachen sich unter den Gefangenen in Windeseile herum – dass diese zwei einander nicht ausstehen konnten.

„Alle Flöhe rausgewaschen, Köter?", fragte Drains auch sogleich unfreundlich.

„Du hast Besuch", verkündete Freece indes mit breitem Grinsen.

Remus erhob sich langsam, und Malfoy tat es ihm gleich.

„Nein, nein, 537, dich brauchen wir nicht", eröffnete Drains dem verblüfften Zauberer.

„Doch, natürlich", widersprach Freece. „Seine Frau ist auch da."

Lucius schnappte nach Luft. Narcissa hatte sich nicht angekündigt, wie sie es sonst zu tun pflegte. Hastig fuhr er sich durch das wirre Haar.

„Ich dachte, wir holen erst 773, der absolviert seinen Termin, dann bringen wir ihn zurück, ketten 537 an, und dann gehen beide in den Besuchsraum zu der Blonden", zischte Drains genervt.

Doch Freece schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das dauert zu lang, dann verpasst das Modepüppchen den ‚Fahrenden Ritter'. Wenn überhaupt, schicken wir sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder weg." Er beobachtete mit sichtlichem Vergnügen Malfoys zu einer entsetzten Grimasse verzogenes Gesicht.

„Die Regeln für Besuche besagen…", stammelte Malfoy.

Remus packte ihn am Oberarm. „Sei mal still."

Malfoy verstummte wunschgemäß.

„Mr. Freece, Mr. Drains, Sirs", begann Remus ruhig, den Blick jedoch ausschließlich zu Freece gewandt. „Im Interesse eines reibungslosen Ablaufs für alle Beteiligten... Mrs. Malfoy ist eine energische Person. Sie wird sicher nachfragen, sich eventuell sogar an meinen … Besucher wenden."

Remus pokerte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer ihn sehen wollte. Niemand hatte sich angekündigt, zumal er eigentlich noch nicht lange genug in Askaban war, um Besuch zu empfangen. Aber da er den Besucher wie es schien allein empfangen sollte, konnte es nicht Dora sein, das widersprach den Gepflogenheiten, die er mittlerweile nicht nur von Malfoy, sondern auch aus Gesprächen mit anderen Gefangenen kannte. Ihm fiel nur Kingsley ein, der einen vorzeitigen Termin erwirken mochte, einflussreich, wie er war.

Drains und Freece tauschten einen kurzen Blick.

„Shacklebolt ist ein hohes Tier", murmelte Drains schließlich und bestätigte damit Remus' Vermutung. „Vielleicht wäre es wirklich nicht klug, die Frau von 537 unverrichteter Dinge wieder wegzuschicken. Könnte Ärger geben."

Er nickte Malfoy zu. „Handgelenke, 537!"

Mit unbewegter Miene, aber leicht zitternden Händen streckte Malfoy den Wächtern die Arme entgegen.

„Danke", murmelte er leise.

„Verdient hast du's nicht, Todesser", herrschte Freece ihn an.

Doch Remus nickte Malfoy kaum merklich zu. Er wusste, dass der Dank ihm galt.

Sie wurden den Gang entlang geführt, in Richtung des Besuchsraumes. Malfoy tat plötzlich einen unerwarteten Satz, fiel und stieß mit der Stirn gegen den Boden. In dem Versuch, den Sturz zu verhindern, hatte Remus ihm den rechten Arm weggezogen und dabei halb oder gar ganz ausgekugelt. Darauf zumindest ließ der Schmerzensschrei schließen, den Malfoy ausstieß, während er sich an die Schulter griff.

„Hoppla", rief Freece. „Bist über meinen Stiefel gestolpert, 537." Er hatte Malfoy offenbar ein Bein gestellt.

Stöhnend kam Lucius wieder auf die Füße, indem er sich an Remus hochzog. Eine Platzwunde klaffte auf seiner Stirn.

„Oh, du bist verletzt", bedauerte Freece heuchlerisch. „Na, da wird wohl ein Gang auf die Krankenstation fällig. Sieht aus, als fiele dein Besuch aus, Nummer 537."

„Bitte. Das können Sie doch nicht machen", bat Malfoy tonlos und griff sich an den Kopf. Zwischen seinen Fingern lief das Blut hinab, tropfte auf die bis eben noch saubere Robe und den grauen Steinfußboden.

„Wir halten uns nur an die Vorschriften", konterte Drains grinsend. „Verletzte Häftlinge bedürfen der Fürsorge durch den Anstaltsheiler. Nur er kann entscheiden, ob du in der Lage bist, Besuch zu empfangen. Leider wird er kaum rechtzeitig einen Termin für dich freihaben, bevor deine Kleine die Festung wieder verlassen muss. Zu dumm auch."

Feixend weideten er und Freece sich an Malfoys totembleichem, entsetztem Gesicht. Mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes trennte Drains die Verbindung zwischen den beiden Gefangenen. Er klopfte an die Tür eines Raumes, der hinter dem eigentlichen Besuchsraum lag. Es wurde geöffnet, und ziemlich unzeremoniell schob man Remus hinein.

„Nein. Bitte. Meine Frau, ich muss sie sehen", hörte Remus noch für einen Augenblick Malfoys Flehen, dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

**oxoxoxoxoxox**

„Remus, na endlich!"

Eine riesige Gestalt trat auf ihn zu und zog Remus in eine herzliche und sehr kräftige Umarmung. Verblüfft blickte Remus in Kingsleys lächelndes Gesicht. Der Auror verbarg seine Besorgnis geschickt hinter einer betont vergnügten Miene, doch Remus kannte ihn zu gut, um die wahren Gedanken seines Gegenüber nicht zu erahnen.

„Kings! Was für eine schöne Überraschung", sagte Remus, und er spürte, wie eine Last von ihm abfiel, und Freude die Oberhand gewann. „Keine Sorge, es geht mir soweit ganz gut", setzte er sofort hinzu.

Kingsley strahlte. „Das freut mich zu hören."

Hastig sah Remus sich im Raum um. Eine Scheibe aus magischem Glas gab es hier ebenso wenig wie Wachen, die sie belauschten. Dafür lud eine schlichte, aber neuwertige Sitzgruppe zum Verweilen ein. Remus war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass man sie wirklich nicht abhörte. Doch niemals war er dem Leid anderer Menschen gegenüber blind gewesen, und auch in seiner Freude über den Besuch des Freundes sah er Malfoys verzweifeltes Gesicht vor sich. Doch wenn er Drains und Freece plump beschuldigte, beschwor er der Hölle Rache auf seine Schultern. Wenn er handelte, dann so geschickt, dass es nicht auf ihn zurückfiel.

„Wo ist denn die Magische Glasscheibe? Wo sind die Wachen?" erkundigte er sich scheinheilig bei Kingsley.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Auror irritiert.

Daraufhin beschrieb ihm Remus den Besuch von Narcissa Malfoy bei ihrem Mann in wenigen, prägnanten Sätzen, ohne dabei jedoch jemanden anzuklagen. Nur Kingsleys gerunzelte Brauen verrieten seine Verblüffung. Natürlich vergaß Remus nicht, sich ausführlich und detailreich über Malfoy zu beschweren. Er wusste genau, wie er seine Worte wählen musste, auf welche Formulierungen es ankam, damit Kingsley verstand.

„Und dann, stell dir vor, fällt der Idiot doch auf dem Weg hierher und schlägt sich den Schädel auf", beendete Remus das Lamento über Malfoy. „Natürlich haben die Wachen ihn gleich zur Krankenstation gebracht. In dem Zustand wäre es verantwortungslos gewesen, eine Behandlung hinauszuzögern. Ich befürchte nur, Mrs. Malfoy wird ziemlich ungehalten sein", prognostizierte er weiter. „Immerhin ist es eine weite und anstrengende Reise von London aus hierher, wenn man auf den ‚Fahrenden Ritter' angewiesen ist. Ich meine nur, falls sie dich nachher anspricht, weißt du schon Bescheid. Die Wachen haben sich auf jeden Fall korrekt verhalten", erklärte er mit heftigem Kopfnicken. Eine für seine Verhältnisse völlig übertriebene Gestik, die zusammen mit dem ungewohnten Redefluss jeden alarmieren musste, der ihn gut genug kannte.

„So? Ja, wenn du es sagst", erwiderte Kingsley mit tiefer Stimme. „Etwas anderes habe ich von den Wachen in Askaban auch nicht erwartet."

Remus grinste ihn breit an. Kingsley hatte das Spiel natürlich begriffen, und er ging geschickt darauf ein. Mehr konnte Remus im Augenblick für Malfoy nicht tun. Dann wurde sein Gesicht mit einem Schlag ernst.

„Wie geht es Dora?"

Jetzt war es an Kingsley, breit zu lächeln, doch im Gegensatz zu Remus' aufgesetztem Grinsen war dieses Lächeln natürlich. „Das, mein Freund, fragst du sie am besten selbst. Ich hole sie gleich herein. Sie hat mich nur vorgeschickt, damit ich dich vorwarne, und du keinen Herzinfarkt erleidest vor Freude. Ich wollte mich nur zunächst selbst einmal davon überzeugen, dass es dir den Umständen entsprechend gut geht." Beim letzten Satz hob der Auror die Stimme sanft, aber deutlich an. Jeder, der hinter der Tür oder Wand lauschte, musste ihn hören, deutlich und klar.

„Ich komme bald wieder", kündigte Kingsley an. Es klang fast nach einer Drohung. „Ich denke, ich werde mal sehen, ob ich Mrs. Malfoy beruhigen kann", setzte er nüchtern hinzu. „Diese Frau kann lästig werden mit all ihren Eingaben und unbequemen Briefen an das Ministerium. Vielleicht kann ich der Anstalt diese unnötigen Querelen ersparen."

Remus nickte ihm zu. Sie hatten einander verstanden. Kingsley verabschiedete sich und klopfte an die hintere Tür, die nach draußen führte. Sie wurde geöffnet, so schnell, dass Remus klar war, dass man sie belauscht hatte. Er vernahm Wortfetzen, Kingsleys und dann – Doras Stimme!

Mühsam zwang sich Remus, an Ort und Stelle zu warten, bis der Türspalt sich wieder weit öffnete, und ein roter Schopf erschien.

„Dora! Oh Merlin sei Dank."

Remus' Stimme war nur ein Wispern. Im nächsten Augenblick flog Tonks in seine Arme.

Remus fehlten die Worte dafür, wie dankbar er war, jetzt nicht mit Malfoy an sich gefesselt und zwei hämischen Wachen im Rücken vor einer undurchdringlichen Scheibe zu stehen. Glücklicherweise bedurfte es auch keiner Sprache, jedenfalls keiner verbalen, um seiner Frau zu zeigen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte! Es dauerte geraume Zeit, bis sie schließlich voneinander abließen, schnell atmend und mit geröteten Wangen. Halb lächelnd, mit tränenverschmierten Gesichtern, zerrissen zwischen Freude, Leidenschaft und dem Wissen, dass auf ein paar Minuten puren Glücks die grausame Sehnsucht der Trennung unabänderlich folgen würde.

Eng umschlungen verharrten sie, und immer wieder legte Remus seine Hände an Doras Wangen und küsste sie mit zärtlicher Inbrunst, während er ihr zuflüsterte, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, sie wunderschön sie sei und wie sehr er sie liebe.

Sie lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du so oft schreibst. Die letzten Wochen waren die Hölle ohne dich. Wenn ich Teddy nicht hätte…"

Ihr Lächeln verblasste, und ihr Haar verlor an Farbe.

„Erzähl mir von ihm", bat Remus und zog Dora sanft auf seinen Schoß, nachdem er sie zu den schlichten Sesseln geführt und sich zuerst gesetzt hatte.

„Er zahnt. Ich hatte mir das leichter vorgestellt, nachdem er inzwischen nachts schon durchschlief. Merlin sei Dank ist meine Mutter stets zur Stelle, sie hat unendliche Geduld mit ihm." Sie seufzte. „Du musst deine Briefe in Zukunft zu ihrer Adresse schicken. Ich werde das Haus aufgeben."

Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Wir haben alles zusammen eingerichtet. Der Garten…du wolltest dein eigenes Gemüse pflanzen."

„Ich weiß, Remus. Aber das kann ich in Mutters Garten auch, und es ist einfacher, wenn ich bei ihr wohne. Außerdem sparen wir dann das Geld." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Sorge, deine Bücher kommen im Keller unter. Ich habe schon begonnen, zu packen. Nächsten Samstag kommen die Leute vom Magischen Umzugsservice, und binnen einer Stunde ist alles erledigt. Figgie hat sogar schon Nachmieter für das Haus."

„Ich will deine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen, Dora. Wenn du dich besser fühlst, bei deiner Mutter zu wohnen, bin ich der Letzte, der etwas dagegen sagt. Aber das Haus aufzugeben - ist es denn so nötig, das Geld zu sparen?"

„Nötig", erwiderte sie entschieden, „ist es nicht unbedingt. Das Ministerium zahlt ordentlich, wie du weißt. Aber du wirst dich sicher erinnern, was wir vor Teddys Geburt besprochen hatten: Dass ich arbeiten gehen würde, und du dich um ihn kümmerst, bis er in den magischen Kindergarten gehen kann. Da du nicht da bist…" Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, doch Remus verstand auch so.

‚Deine Schuld', sagten ihre Augen, in denen ein dunkler Schatten verborgen lag. ‚Es ist deine Schuld, dass du nicht da bist.'

„Ich will nicht, dass Teddy nur meine Mutter als Bezugsperson hat. Ich habe Kingsley mitgeteilt, dass ich nur noch drei Tage in der Woche arbeiten werde." Sie blickte ihn entschlossen an. „Auch darum ist es zweckmäßig, das Geld für das Haus einzusparen."

Remus unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hatten das kleine Haus gemeinsam ausgesucht, es renoviert und neu eingerichtet. Im Schuppen gab es eine alte Tischlerwerkstatt, und Remus hatte Gefallen daran gefunden, die Werkzeuge zu verzaubern und einige Möbelstücke selbst herzustellen. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, diese Arbeiten fortzuführen, während er auf seinen Sohn aufpasste. Anders als Tonks war er nie davon ausgegangen, dass sich nach einem Sieg über Voldemort etwas an seiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung und damit auch seiner Jobsituation ändern würde.

Auch wenn er Doras Gründe für die Aufgabe ihres kleinen Heims nachvollziehen konnte - es war beruhigend gewesen, sich während der endlosen stillen Stunden in seiner Zelle vorzustellen, dass er in vier Jahren in sein altes Leben mit ihr zurückkehren würde: In das vertraute Haus, zu den vertrauten Hoffnungen und Träumen. Diese Sicherheit zu verlieren tat weh.

Dora schien seine Gedanken zu ahnen. „Ich weiß, das gefällt dir nicht, Remus. Aber ich muss das tun, was für mich und Teddy das Beste ist. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du jetzt hier bist."

‚Sondern meine. Und ich weiß das. Wir wissen es beide', dachte Remus. ‚Und du bist immer noch wütend.'

Laut sagte er: „Du hast Recht. Ich bin froh, dass du für Teddy da bist und mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringst. Wir können uns ein anderes Haus suchen und es einrichten, wenn ich entlassen werde."

„Ja", sagte sie. Und der Ton in ihrer Stimme klang so resigniert, dass Remus sie noch dichter an sich heranzog.

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer, Dora. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich deine Vorstellungen von unserem Leben nach dem Krieg so sehr enttäuscht habe. Es tut mir außerdem unendlich Leid, dass du all das mit Teddy ohne meine Unterstützung durchstehen musst. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Glaube mir, wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, ich würde alles ungeschehen machen."

Zärtlich streichelte er über ihren Rücken, dessen Muskeln sich unter seiner Berührung verkrampften. Sachte schlüpfte seine Hand unter ihre Robe, zwischen Stoff und Wäsche, bis seine Finger warm über ihre zarte Haut strichen. Zögerlich zunächst ließ sie ihn gewähren, doch schließlich entspannte sie sich spürbar, schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung und genoss die liebevolle Massage.

Remus fuhr fort, ihr Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr zu flüstern, ernste und alberne, bis sie lachen musste.

„Ich bin nicht dein herrlich runder Marmeladenkeks", protestierte sie schwach.

Spielerisch biss Remus sie in den Hals. „Bist du doch. Du bist knusprig und duftest verführerisch, dein Inneres ist süß wie Honig und obendrauf bist du rot wie ein Erdbeerkuchen."

Sie lachten und küssten sich, und dann begann Tonks zu erzählen von den Büchern, die sie Teddy abends vorlas („Du liest ihm ‚Der Mondbär' vor? Er wird den ‚Mond-Wolf' für ein putziges Kuscheltier halten!"), davon, wie flott er bereits krabbelte, und wie er sich an Stühlen und Schränken hochzog. Das Glück und die zumindest oberflächlich wieder gute Stimmung endeten abrupt, als Kingsley in Begleitung einer Wache erschien.

„Die Besuchszeit ist um", verkündete der Askabanbedienstete.

Ihnen blieben ein paar Minuten, um sich zu verabschieden. Remus bedankte sich bei Kingsley, der ihm schwer die Hand auf die Schulter legte, bevor er ging.

„Du hältst dich gut, Remus. Mach weiter so. Du bist stark genug, das hier durchzustehen, und du hast eine fantastische Frau, die zu dir steht. Neulich in der Abteilung hat sie dich wie eine Löwin verteidigt."

„Du möchtest lieber nicht wissen, was manche über dich sagen", ergänzte Tonks leise.

Der Abschied von ihr geriet zu einem schmerzlichen Akt, bei dem Remus sich jede Träne verbot. Er geleitete sie mit einem wenn auch erzwungenen Lächeln zur Tür, wischte ihr das salzige Nass von den Wangen und küsste sie ein letztes Mal zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Du bist die tapferste Frau der Welt. Ich liebe dich", sagte er ihr.

Sie nickte stumm und vergrub das Gesicht in Kingsleys Robe, als der Wachmann die Tür schloss.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Berührungen

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Dieses Feedback macht unheimlich Freude!**

**Danke also an istina, Reinadoreen, Lola, Morti, sweet-from-heaven, Sally S. und Spitzohr.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Beta: TheVirginian****. Muchas gracias!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**Soundtrack auf Anregung von Tindómerel:  
„Mein Herz sieht dich immer" von ASP**

Und nichts darf uns je trennen,  
nicht Gefahr die uns droht,  
nicht Verrat, kein böser Zauber,  
nicht der Teufel, nicht der Tod.

Wenn dich keiner erkennt,  
wenn dich niemand mehr sieht,  
mein Herz erkennt dich immer,  
was auch immer geschieht.

(ASP)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A./N.: Ihr erinnert Euch, im letzten Kapitel hatte Remus Besuch von Tonks, während Lucius von den Wächtern Freece und Drains zur Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Durch die Blume hat Remus seinem Freund Kingsley Informationen über die unmenschlichen Besuchsbedingungen Malfoys zugänglich gemacht. Ob Kingsley ihn wirklich verstanden hat?

Findet es gemeinsam mit Narcissa heraus….

**8. Berührungen**

Am gleichen Tag, einige Stunden früher: 

Narcissa Malfoy hatte schon mittags einen fürchterlichen halben Arbeitstag hinter sich. Es war Samstag, und die Boutique quoll aus allen Nähten. Kundinnen aus ganz London und dem Umland waren angereist, um die neue Kollektion zu bewundern und anzuprobieren, deren Eintreffen Madame Malkins in einer Sonderbeilage des ‚Tagespropheten' angekündigt hatte. Bereits um elf quälte Narcissa, die aufgrund des besonderen Anlass' früh aufgestanden war und schlecht geschlafen hatte, hämmernder Kopfschmerz. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sich für eine Viertelstunde abgemeldet, um bei dem Tränkebrauer im Bilsenrain, einer unscheinbaren Nebenstraße der Winkelgasse, einen Dolorcalmus zu besorgen. Doch heute kam das überhaupt nicht in Frage. Der emsige Betrieb ließ ihr keine Pause zum Luftholen.

‚Wenigstens lenkt die Arbeit mich ab – auch von den unerwünscht wirbelnden Gedanken', sagte sie sich streng.

Der Traum von Lucius letzte Nacht war so real gewesen – sie hatte seine Lippen auf den ihren gespürt, seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Süße Freude war in ihr aufgestiegen, nur um sich nach plötzlichem Erwachen in haltlose Sehnsucht zu verwandeln, für die es keinen Trost gab. An Schlaf war danach nicht mehr zu denken gewesen. Alle Götter, sie vermisste ihn so sehr! Wie oft fuhr sie wieder und wieder mit den Fingerkuppen sachte über die Zeilen, die er ihr nur sandte, weil sie es wünschte, nicht, weil es ihm ein Bedürfnis gewesen wäre. Lucius schloss sie aus seinem Leben in Askaban aus, in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, nichts von dem Elend preiszugeben, das man ihm dort zumutete. Er füllte seine Briefe mit Gedichten, die sich mittlerweile wiederholten. Wenn es neue waren, fehlte oft eine Zeile, oder ein Wort war gegen ein anderes ausgetauscht, weil ihm der ursprüngliche Vers nicht mehr eingefallen zu sein schien. Sie machte sich große Sorgen. Er verfügte über ein brillantes Gedächtnis, doch Askaban zerstörte den Mann, den sie liebte, mit effizienter Gnadenlosigkeit und in erschreckender Geschwindigkeit.

Sie war unendlich erschrocken und dann erleichtert gewesen, als zwei Tage nach Vollmond eine Eule mit einem kurzen Brief von ihm eintraf, in dem er berichtete, dass man den Werwolf des Nachts bei ihm in der Zelle gelassen hatte, es jedoch zu keinem Übergriff gekommen war. Welch eine Schikane, Lucius der ‚Gesellschaft' einer solchen Kreatur auszusetzen! Sie hatte von dem brutalen Mord an Fenrir Greyback gelesen und den alten Werwolf und ehemaligen Weggefährten im Gefolge des Dunklen Lords nicht eine Sekunde bedauert. Auch er war ein blutgieriges Monster gewesen! Musste sein Mörder nicht noch grausiger sein? Für Lucius war es sicher eine Zumutung, Lupin zu ertragen. Allerdings – bei ihrem Besuch erschien ihr der Werwolf ein bescheidener, höflicher Mann zu sein. Manche Lykantrophe galten als geschickt darin, ihre wahre Natur zu verbergen. Sprach nicht seine grausige Tat allein schon Bände über Lupin? Und nun war Lucius gefangen mit dieser Bestie.

„Finden Sie, dass dieses Violett mir steht, _Narcissa_?", erkundigte sich eine schrille Stimme und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Narcissa blickte auf. Miss Umbridge vom Ministerium lächelte süßlich. „Diese Idee mit den Namensschildchen ist allerliebst", lobte sie. „Und die _Bedienung_ beim Vornamen nennen zu können ist so herrlich unkonventionell und schafft gleich eine so familiäre Atmosphäre."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, dieses Violett macht Sie etwas blass und lässt den Teint käsig wirken", gab Narcissa eisig zurück und verbarg mühsam, wie ungehalten sie war. Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich würde Ihnen ein helles Königsblau empfehlen", fuhr sie fort. „Das wirkt edel und lässt die Augen strahlen. Außerdem treten Fältchen und Krähenfüße dann nicht so hervor."

Umbridge starrte sie an, unschlüssig, ob sie verärgert sein sollte oder ob Narcissa den Rat wirklich ernst meinte. Diese merkte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war und rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung.

‚Sei professionell!', mahnte sie sich. ‚Sie ist eine Kundin.'

So schwer es fiel, sie setzte ein verbindliches Lächeln auf. „Pastelltöne wie zum Beispiel dieses Blau oder auch das zarte Gelb des Modells ‚Oiseau de Canary' lassen ihre Augen wirklich heller strahlen", sagte sie freundlich. „So ein feines Blaugrün wie das Ihrer Iris will betont werden, Miss Umbridge."

Umbridges Miene drückte jetzt Befriedigung aus. Sie schien überzeugt, dass Narcissa es gut mir ihr meinte. Noch ein paar Minuten drehte sie sich vor dem Spiegel, dann sagte sie gönnerhaft: „Packen Sie's ein, und schicken Sie die beiden Kostüme doch bitte ins Ministerium, Narcissa."

„Aber gerne, Miss Umbridge." Kühle Professionalität schwang in Narcissas Stimme, keinerlei Emotion.

„Die ist ein Ekelpaket, was?", raunte ihr Holly Madison, das Lehrmädchen aus der Schneiderei, unauffällig zu, die heute im Verkauf mit anpackte und Blusen magisch zusammenlegte, Ständer mit Accessoires auffüllte und Tüten aufhielt. Ihre helfenden Hände waren stets dort, wo sie gebraucht wurden.

Sie war die einzige in Madam Malkins Geschäft, mit der Narcissa mehr als ein paar oberflächliche Floskeln tauschte. Sie mochte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen mit der blassen Haut und den dunklen Augen, das mit seiner Mutter unweit des Ladens in einer winzigen Wohnung hauste, nicht allzu fern von Narcissas bescheidener Stadtwohnung.

„Warum sind Sie denn eigentlich heute Nachmittag hier, Mrs. Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich jetzt.

„Warum sollte ich woanders sein?", fragte Narcissa verblüfft. „Sie sehen doch, was hier los ist."

„Ja, aber haben Sie denn nicht das im heutigen Tagespropheten über…naja…das Gefängnis gelesen?", wollte Holly wissen.

Narcissa ließ den Stab sinken, mit dem sie eben einen grünen Seidenumhang faltete. „Was?", entfuhr es ihr atemlos.

„Wegen Umbauarbeiten müssen alle Besuche, die für die nächste Woche geplant und auch schon genehmigt sind, auf heute vorverlegt werden. Sie wollen doch bestimmt zu Ihrem Mann?"

Als Narcissa erstarrt schwieg, setzte sie hinzu: „Ich meine, Sie haben bis jetzt nicht einen Termin versäumt."

Narcissa hatte das Gefühl, als seien ihre Eingeweide in Eiswasser getaucht worden. Lucius! Oh Merlin, er würde vergeblich auf sie warten. Hastig sah sie auf das Uhrglas über der Ladentür. Wenn sie sofort losging, konnte sie den ‚Fahrenden Ritter' noch erreichen. Verzweifelt sah sie sich um. Das Geschäft war voll. Niemals würde Madam Malkins sie gehen lassen, auch wenn sie im Allgemeinen weit mehr Stunden arbeitete, als ihr Vertrag es erforderte. Ausgerechnet heute!

„Jedem wird mal fürchterlich schlecht, und wenn dann ein ‚Calma nausam' auch nicht hilft…", sagte Holly verschwörerisch. „Blass genug sind Sie. Ich warne die alte Hexe jetzt vor, und in einer halben Stunde erklären Sie ihr, dass Sie sich zu elend fühlen und nicht mehr können. Wenn Sie sich dann beeilen, erwischen Sie den ‚Ritter' noch in Nordlondon, an der Haltestelle in Barnet."

Sie zwinkerte Narcissa zu, drückte ihr unauffällig ein in silbriges Papier verpacktes Stück Konfekt in die Hand, und kramte dann nach einem weiteren, das rot glänzte. Narcissa lächelte gequält, als sie erkannte, worum es sich handelte. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um gleich darauf in Richtung Waschraum zu stürzen. „Danke. Du bist ein Schatz", murmelte sie, bevor sie die Beine in die Hand nahm.

Widerwillig und ärgerlich fügte sich Madam Malkins zwanzig Minuten später in ihr Schicksal. Doch was sollte sie auch tun, wenn Narcissas Wangen eine fast grünliche Farbe angenommen hatten und der Diagnosezauber für Arbeitgeber eindeutig bewies, dass sie krank war?

Narcissa indes schluckte – kaum auf der Straße - den rot umwickelten Bonbon mit dem Gegenmittel herunter, während sie in Richtung der Besengasse eilte. Ihr war jetzt wirklich übel, Merlin hab Dank für die Weasley-Zwillinge und ihre verrückten Erfindungen! Der Gegenzauber wirkte unerwartet schnell. Von der Winkelgasse aus disapparierte sie schließlich.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Was meinen Sie damit, ich kann ihn heute nicht sehen?"

Narcissa stand mit geballten Fäusten vor dem Wachmann, der sie um mehr als einen Kopf überragte, jetzt jedoch sichtlich die Schultern bis zu den Ohren zog. Die wütende Hexe wusste, dass sie ihm unheimlich war, und in diesem Fall tat es ihr nicht Leid. Es gab Gerüchte, sie sei eine noch schlimmere Todesserin als ihre Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange gewesen, und vermutlich hatte der noch sehr junge Wachmann davon gehört. Er starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihm mit einem Unverzeihlichen gedroht.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ma'm", versuchte er es noch einmal mit der Verzögerungstaktik, die man ihm offenbar befohlen hatte. „Sie können noch hier im Warteraum bleiben, bis das Boot wieder ablegt; draußen regnet es. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen anbieten kann."

„Ich verlange eine Erklärung!"

„Wie gesagt, es gab einen Unfall", wiederholte der Mann, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn, auf der rot entzündete Pickel blühten. „Sie erhalten schriftlich Bescheid."

Er ließ sie stehen, sichtlich froh, aus ihrer Anwesenheit flüchten zu können. Die Tür, die zum Zellentrakt führte – so vermutete sie zumindest, da es die Seite war, aus der Lucius zu kommen pflegte – schloss sich. Narcissa klopfte dagegen, zuerst zaghafter, dann fester, zum Schluss schlug sie mit der Faust gegen das massive Holz. Nichts geschah. Verzweiflung und Sehnsucht nach ihrem Mann drohten sie zu überwältigen. Erste Tränen stiegen ungebeten in ihre Augen.

„Ach, Lucius", flüsterte sie leise.

Von draußen näherten sich Schritte. Die Vordertür wurde geöffnet, und sie hörte eine sonore Männerstimme sagen: „Nein, Herr Direktor. Mr. Lupin hat sehr deutlich gesagt, dass der Fehler nicht bei Ihrem Personal lag. Ihre Mitarbeiter haben sich absolut korrekt und verantwortungsvoll verhalten. Lucius Malfoy hat eine Platzwunde am Kopf und vielleicht ein ausgekugeltes Schultergelenk, aber bei der ausgewiesenen Qualität Ihrer Heiler dürfte er inzwischen wieder hergestellt sein. Sicher ist mein Besuch bei ihm jetzt möglich, zumal ich ihn dringend zu einer Ermittlungssache befragen muss. Vertraulich, versteht sich. Der Minister schätzt informelle Ermittlungen."

Die Tür schwang vollends auf. Narcissa erkannte natürlich Ashfield Hurt, den Direktor Askabans, und Kingsley Shacklebolt, den Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Er hatte sie alle damals festgenommen, nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Shacklebolt höflich und bot ihr seine Hand zum Gruß. Hurt hingegen nickte ihr nur reserviert zu.

„Mr. Hurt, Mr. Shacklebolt", erwiderte sie kühl, ohne die angebotene Hand zu schütteln. „Ich möchte meinen Mann sprechen. Heute und ohne weitere Verzögerungen."

„Das verstehen wir natürlich", begann Hurt. „Aber Sie müssen auch begreifen, dass…"

„…Sie ihn aus Sicherheitsgründen nur in meiner Begleitung aufsuchen können, zumal ich auch noch dringende Ermittlungen durchführen und ihn befragen muss", fiel Shacklebolt dem Direktor ins Wort.

„Mr. Malfoy befindet sich noch auf der Krankenstation", gab Hurt zu bedenken. „Leider war noch keiner unserer Heiler frei bis …äh…eben und - "

„Aber das macht doch nichts!", dröhnte Shacklebolts Bass durch den kleinen Raum. „Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihre Mitarbeiter tun, was sie können. Personal ist ja überall knapp, selbst bei uns im Aurorendepartment", sprach er unbeeindruckt weiter. „Wissen Sie was – wir werden einfach der Krankenstation einen Besuch abstatten. Ganz spontan. Das heißt, falls Sie einverstanden sind, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Der riesige schwarze Auror sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Narcissa war irritiert. Was wurde denn hier gespielt? Shacklebolt lächelte hintergründig, doch in seinen Augen lag ein Funkeln, das sie beunruhigte, und Hurt schaute drein, als habe er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Das macht mir nichts aus", beeilte sie sich zu sagen.

„Ja, aber…", wandte Hurt ein.

„Wunderbar!", rief Shacklebolt. „Mr. Hurt, Ihre Kooperation werde ich dem Minister gegenüber lobend erwähnen."

Hurt nickte mit vorgezogenen Schultern. Er war geschlagen.

„Ich führe Sie hin", sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Die hintere Tür, durch welche Lucius normalerweise herein geführt wurde, sprang auf.

Narcissa atmete tief durch. Sie würde Lucius sehen und einen Eindruck von Askaban erhalten. Selbst wenn sie ihn nur durch Magisches Glas betrachten durfte, auf einem Krankenbett liegend – das war so viel besser, als ihn gar nicht zu sehen! Und er würde wissen, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war. Sie wusste, wie viel es Lucius bedeutete. Sie wischte hastig mit dem Handrücken über ihr Gesicht. Wenn sie nur ihren Stab gehabt hätte, um ihr Make-up und die Frisur wieder herzurichten! Sie beeilte sich, um mit Shacklebolt und Hurt Schritt zu halten.

Graue, fensterlose Gänge mündeten in andere graue, fensterlose Gänge. Sie folgten einem sanften Anstieg und standen schließlich vor einer Tür, auf der ein Zauberstab abgebildet war, um den sich eine Äskulapnatter schlang. Dies musste die Krankenstation sein.

Hurt öffnete die Tür, rief nach dem Heiler, und einer der Sanitäter schoss heran und salutierte. Narcissa hatte den Verdacht, dass es bei der folgenden, ausführlichen Befragung des Assistenten nur darum ging, Zeit zu schinden. Ein Heiler schien nicht anwesend zu sein, und am Ende des Ganges, von dem kleine, vergitterte Fenster nach Westen zeigten, entstand unterdessen hektische Betriebsamkeit.

Ein Tür klappte, und jemand sagte übertrieben laut: „Sie müssen noch mindestens eine halbe Stunde liegen bleiben, Nummer 537. Wegen Ihrer Gesundheit."

Narcissas Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. 537 war Lucius' Nummer – befand er sich dort? Sie zwang sich zu äußerlicher Ruhe, doch ihre Finger zitterten leicht. Wusste er, dass sie hier war?

Ein vierschrötiger Geselle mit Armen, dick wie Schiffstaue, stapfte zügig den Gang entlang auf sie zu. Auch er stand stramm vor Hurt und grüßte militärisch, dann salutierte er vor Shacklebolt.

„Der Häftling ist jetzt bereit. Die Wunde ist schon geheilt. Die Zwangsmaßnahmen dienen seiner Sicherheit."

Narcissa erschrak. Zwangsmaßnahmen? ‚Lucius, was tun sie dir an?'

„Ich habe hier noch Dinge zu regeln", erklärte Hurt. „Manches mag Sie verwundern, Mr. Shacklebolt, aber wir haben Personalknappheit, und die Zuweisungen für diesen Krankentrakt sind sehr gering budgetiert."

„Aber dafür habe ich doch Verständnis", beruhigte ihn der Auror mit einem Lächeln, das Narcissa nicht ganz echt erschien.

„Sergeant Heal, bringen Sie Mr. Shacklebolt zu dem Gefangenen und diese Dame auch", wies Hurt an.

Narcissa folgte den Männern bis zu der Tür, aus der Heal kurz zuvor getreten war. Trotz ihrer Aufregung – hoffentlich war Lucius wirklich nicht schwerer verletzt – entging ihrem aufmerksamen Blick nicht, dass die Einrichtung der Krankenstation völlig veraltet und zum Teil sogar vergammelt war. Stockfleckige Wände, herausgebrochene Scheiben in den vergitterten Fenstern, nackte Glühfackeln ohne Schutzglas, schmuddelige Fußböden aus kaltem Fels. Sie passierten eine fahrbare Liege, auf der ein alter Mann in dünner gestreifter Robe, nur halb mit einer fadenscheinigen Wolldecke versorgt, wirres Zeug vor sich hin brabbelte. Er hatte einen abstoßenden, eitrigen Ausschlag im Gesicht und auf den nackten Armen. Angewidert wandte sich Narcissa ab, konnte jedoch nicht umhin, die Schüssel mit altem Waschwasser und einem muffig-grauen Schwamm zu bemerken, die zu Füßen der Liege eines weiteren Einsatzes harrte. Hier hatte man Lucius untergebracht? Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Vor einer weißen Tür, deren Farbanstrich bereits bedenklich abblätterte, blieben sie stehen.

„Sergeant Heal und ich werden hier warten", verkündete Shacklebolt sehr zu Narcissas Verblüffung. „Sie haben eine halbe Stunde, Mrs. Malfoy." Er drückte mit seiner schwarzen Pranke die Klinke nieder und ließ die Tür aufschwingen. „Bitte sehr."

Narcissa holte tief Luft und trat einen Schritt vor.

„Sollten wir sie nicht begleiten?", erkundigte sich der Sanitäter. „Ich meine, laut den Vorschriften…"

„Wieso?", fragte Shacklebolt erstaunt. „Wo sollte sie denn hin, ohne Stab, mitten im Hochsicherheitstrakt eines Spezialgefängnisses? Das ist doch nun wirklich lächerlich."

Narcissa schloss die Augen, machte noch einen Schritt und spürte die Tür kühl in ihrem ihren Rücken. Shacklebolt hatte sie hinter ihr sachte zugedrückt. Es klickte im Schloss.

Sie sah sich um. Sie stand allein in einem schäbigen, sehr kleinen Raum mit einem winzigen Fester, dessen dicke Eisenstangen jede Flucht unmöglich machten. Es war so feucht, dass sich die Farbe von Decken und Wänden löste. Rechterhand befand sich eine Pritsche, nicht einmal sechzig Zentimeter breit und kaum lang genug für einen Erwachsenen. Graue Decken bildeten ein konfuses Bündel. Hellblond hob sich das Haar ihres Mannes, welches sein bleiches, schmal gewordenes Gesicht umrahmte, von dem fahlen Grau der Wolldecken ab. Weit aufgerissene Augen blickten ihr entgegen; maßloses Erstaunen spiegelte sich in seiner Miene.

„Cissy." Seine Stimme war heiser und kaum wiederzuerkennen, als habe er lang und laut geschrieen.

Sie stieß einen unterdrückten Schluchzer aus, als er einen Arm für sie ausbreitete, eine hilflose Geste, denn sie konnte ihn ja ohnehin nicht erreichen. Der andere Arm war mit einer sauberen, weißen Bandage an seinen Körper gebunden.

Vorsichtig streckte Narcissa die Hand aus. Im Gegensatz zum schäbigen Interieur des Zimmers war das Magische Glas klinisch rein geputzt. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wo sich die Scheibe befand, zumal ihr jetzt Tränen in die Augen traten. Lang unterdrückt, wurde es immer mühsamer, der salzigen Flut etwas entgegen zu setzen.

Ihre Finger stießen auf Widerstand, und im nächsten Augenblick schloss sich eine kalte Hand um ihre.

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich dich berühre", krächzte Lucius mit Reibeisenstimme.

Narcissa wischte sich hastig über die nassen Augen, ließ sich ziehen, und plötzlich war das Gesicht ihres Mannes direkt vor dem ihren. Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel vor Sehnsucht, und sie spürte warmen Atem auf der Haut. Endlich begriff sie das schier Unmögliche: Hier war kein Glas, keine trügerische, grausame Barriere. Hier war Lucius, der sie jetzt an sich zog, sachte, vorsichtig, wie um sie nicht zu zerbrechen.

Zögernd, jederzeit ein böses Erwachen fürchtend, ließ Narcissa sich gegen seine Brust sinken. Wärme flutete von seinem Körper. Sie atmete tief ein. Lucius roch fremd, nach Mottenkugeln und grober Seife, nach Desinfektionszaubern und darunter irgendwo sehr vage vertraut nach ihm selbst.

Die Erkenntnis tröpfelte träge in Narcissas Gedanken: Sie waren zusammen, allein. Keine Wache belästigte sie. Sie hob das Gesicht von seiner viel zu knochigen, mageren Schulter, um ihn anzusehen. Seine Finger legten sich kühl an ihre Wange.

„Merlin, Cissy, hör auf zu weinen. Bitte. Schhh. Du wirst sonst ein jämmerliches Häufchen Elend aus mir machen."

Sie sahen einander an. Kristallene Tropfen sammelten sich, glitzernden Diamanten gleich, an seinen fein geschwungenen hellen Wimpern, fielen und zogen eine salzige Spur über seine Wange. Sie sah, wie er mit sich kämpfte, aber Lucius hatte ebenso wenig eine Chance wie sie selbst. Er zog sie zu sich auf die Pritsche, presste sie an sich, umfing sie mit dem gesunden Arm und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Sie spürte das Zucken seiner Schultern, hörte die unterdrückten Schluchzer.

Es dauerte, bis er ruhiger wurde, während sie ihre Fingerspitzen unermüdlich über die steife, verkrampfte Muskulatur seines Nackens und die Wirbelsäule gleiten ließ, sanft massierend, zunehmend Seufzer anstatt des Schluchzens heraufbeschwörend. Sie gab sich ganz der köstlichen Wärme hin, die von ihm ausging. Als seine Finger die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses kosend betasteten, war alle Kälte aus ihnen gewichen. Warm kreisten sie über die empfindsamen Stellen unter und hinter ihrem Ohr, am Hals, sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrem Schlüsselbein und plötzlich auf ihrem Mund.

Der erste Kuss war scheu und beinahe keusch, doch er ließ den Hunger nach einem zweiten und dritten, inniger, leidenschaftlicher, übergroß werden.

Ihre Hände fanden einen Weg unter den groben Stoff seiner Robe, wanderten unter das Hemd, bis sie über die warme Haut seines Körpers glitten. Narcissa spürte, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln unter ihrer Berührung spannten, so klar definiert wie seit der Zeit, als sie jungverheiratet waren nicht mehr. Lucius hatte deutlich an Gewicht verloren, und es war erschreckend, wie sehr ihre Finger bestätigten, was sie bisher durch die Scheibe hindurch nur gesehen hatte. Sie versuchte, sich nichts von diesem Entsetzen anmerken zu lassen, und ließ ihre Hand sanft über seine Hüften gleiten.

Viel zu fest umfasste er ihr Handgelenk. „Nicht! Cissy."

Sein Griff lockerte sich. „Glaube mir, mein Herz, ich vergehe so sehr vor Sehnsucht wie du, doch wir sind hier nicht wirklich allein", flüsterte er dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Die warme Berührung seines Atems ließ sie erschauern.

„Sie sind mir so egal, diese Wachen", gab sie ebenso leise, doch voller Entschiedenheit zurück. „Sie sind nichts wert. Du allein zählst für mich. Lucius, ich vermisse dich so sehr!"

„Ich weiß. Glaubst du nicht, dass ich die Tage, die Stunden zähle, von einem deiner Besuche zum nächsten? Dass ich…" Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen dunkel vor Trauer und Sehnsucht. Dann legte er den gesunden Arm um ihre Schulter und zog ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Rodolphus und deine Schwester…vor zwei Jahren haben sie die beiden ab und zu gemeinsam in eine Zelle gesperrt. Zuerst waren sie glücklich darüber, doch dann begann einer der Wächter, ein Abbild ihres Tuns mit einem Projektionszauber auf der Wand des Innenhofs zu zeigen."

Narcissa atmete scharf ein.

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellung von den Kommentaren, die von den Gefangenen zu ihrem Fenster hochgebrüllt wurden. Ich habe zuvor nicht geglaubt, dass jemand rüde genug sein könnte, deine Schwester zum Weinen zu bringen, doch am Ende geschah eben dies."

„Aber das ist verboten. Sie dürfen das nicht tun", wisperte Narcissa, entsetzt über dieses Ausmaß an Schändlichkeit. Weder Lucius noch Bellatrix hatten je darüber gesprochen.

„Verboten", gab er bitter und voll Zynismus zurück. „Du machst dir keine Vorstellung von dem, was zwischen diesen Mauern geschieht, mein Herz. Besser so. Ich kann nicht riskieren, dich eines Tages auf dieser Wand zu sehen, ich könnte es nicht ertragen."

Narcissa verstand ihn nur zu gut. So offen sie und Lucius in all den Jahren ihre Verbundenheit auch demonstriert hatten, in der Öffentlichkeit blieben ihre Zärtlichkeiten so diskret, wie es sich gehörte. Der Ruf des Hauses Malfoy…aber Merlin, was bedeutete er heute noch? In den Dreck hatte man den Namen gezogen, nannte ihn in einem Atemzug mit dem von Räubern und Perversen.

Lucius' Lippen kitzelten sie warm am Hals. Ihr entfuhr ein sehr undamenhaftes Quieken, als er ihr mit der Zunge über das Ohrläppchen strich.

„Du bist immer noch kitzlig dort", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. „Andere würden erröten." Sie könnte sein Lächeln hören. Woher nahm er nur die Kraft?

„Ich erröte pflichtgemäß", flüsterte sie zurück. „Trotzdem kitzelt es. Und was weißt du über andere?", fragte sie mit gespielter Eifersucht.

Sie musste sich nicht sehr anstrengen, um dieses Gefühl zu vorzugeben. Lucius hatte keine andere angesehen, seit sie verlobt waren, doch sie wusste, dass es vorher andere Frauen gegeben hatte in seinem Leben.

„Ich kann mich an keine andere erinnern", raunte er dunkel, und seine Zunge leckte wieder über die empfindsame Stelle.

Sie kiekste.

„Lach einmal für mich, mein Engel", bat er leise und neckte sie wieder.

Sie drehte ihm ihr Gesicht zu und brachte tapfer ein Lächeln zustande.

„Du bist so wunderschön", flüsterte er. „Ich träume von dir, weißt du. Jede Nacht, egal, ob ich wach liege oder schlafe. Ich sehe dich die Treppen im Manor herabschreiten, höre das Rascheln deiner Robe – deine Schritte hört man ja nicht." Er lächelte. Seine Finger streichelten über ihren Hals, ihr Gesicht, durch ihre Haare. „Wie oft habe ich im Arbeitszimmer gesessen, und dann hörte ich dich in der Eingangshalle, wenn du vom Besenreiten kamst."

„Du hast mich oft genug abgefangen", erwiderte sie, lächelnd bei dem Gedanken, wie glücklich er damals ausgesehen hatte, wenn er sie in seine Arme zog.

„Weil ich es liebe, wenn deine Wangen vom Flugwind gerötet sind und sich Strähnen aus deinem Zopf lösen. Die Morgenkühle macht dich so schön, wie es sonst nur unsere Liebe vermag."

Narcissa sah ihrem Mann ins Gesicht. In seinen Augen lag ein Strahlen, das sie dort schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Das freudige Flackern in seinem Blick, wenn er sie sonst hier in Askaban begrüßte, durch Glas und unter Zeugen, war nur ein Schatten des Leuchtens, mit dem er sie nun beschenkte.

„So solltest du mich immer ansehen! Wir müssten frei sein und zu Hause und…ach Lucius." Sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung.

„Es wird wieder so sein", tröstete er sie. „Das ist meine ganze Hoffnung, alles, woran ich mich festhalte. Wir werden am Meer stehen, mit der Sonne im Gesicht und den Wind in den Haaren. Du wirst immer alles für mich sein, Cissy."

Narcissa hielt sich an seiner Überzeugung fest, richtete sich auf an seinem festen Glauben daran, dass all dieses Elend irgendwann ein glückliches Ende finden würde. Sie spürte den Druck seines gesunden Armes, die Wärme seiner Lippen auf den ihren. Vorsichtig glitten ihre Finger über die wulstige, frischrote Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die jemand mit einem dilettantischen Zauber geheilt hatte. Lucius' Stirn war blau geschlagen und geschwollen.

„Du musst furchtbare Kopfschmerzen haben", sagte sie. „Es hieß, du seist gefallen…"

Er lächelte bitter. „Ja, das heißt es wohl."

„Ich hörte, wie Shacklebolt dem Direktor sagte, Lupin habe behauptet, die Wachen hätten keinen Fehler gemacht und sich verantwortungsvoll verhalten", erklärte sie zornig.

Ein nachdenklicher Zug glitt über Lucius' Gesicht. „Lupin ist kein Idiot", erwiderte er leise. „Wundere dich nicht, wenn du demnächst Besuch von deiner Nichte erhältst. Und Cissy – begrüße sie freundlich."

Narcissa wunderte sich zwar über diese Worte, doch Lucius hatte sein ‚rätselhaftes' Lächeln aufgesetzt, und sie war klug genug, nicht nachzufragen. Sie kannte ihn gut und wusste, er hatte sich eben einen seiner cleveren Pläne zurechtgelegt.

„Ich werde dir schreiben", verkündete er kryptisch, um sich im nächsten Moment wieder in ihrem Blick zu verlieren. „Weißt du noch, damals in Schweden, das dunkelrote Holzhaus an der Ostsee? Du warst schwanger mit Draco, und wir haben uns zehn Tage lang einfach davongemacht."

Oh ja, Narcissa erinnerte sich gut. Geplant hatten sie drei Wochen Urlaub, doch am elften Tag hatte der Dunkle Lord Lucius gerufen, und ihr Mann war erst nach einer Woche zurückgekehrt, blass und schweigsam, mit dunklen Ringen unter den grauen Augen. Obwohl Lucius ihr völlig vertraute und nie Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte, blieb er doch verschlossen, was die Ereignisse dieser einen Woche anging.

„Glaube mir, mein Herz, du möchtest nichts darüber wissen", hatte er ihr gesagt, sein Handtuch genommen, und für einige Stunden blieb er alleine am Strand, um später heimzukehren und zu tun, als sei nichts gewesen.

„Die Wassertropfen haben in der Sonne geglitzert, wie tausend Diamanten auf deiner Haut", drang seine Stimme eben zärtlich an ihr Ohr. „Du warst so braun – keine Spur von vornehmer Blässe mehr, meine Schöne. Ich erinnere mich, wie du in diesem Muggelgeschäft einkaufen musstest, weil die alte Hauselfe nach dem Sturz von den Klippen zwei Tage unten auf dem Kiesstrand lag und sich nicht rührte. Die sprachen dort alle kein Wort Englisch, aber du bist klargekommen."

„Sie waren sehr freundlich", pflichtete Narcissa bei. „Und ihre Blaubeerkuchen waren das beste, das ich je gegessen habe – zusammen mit deinem selbstgeangelten Fisch."

„Ich muss dir etwas gestehen, Cissy – es ist gar nicht so einfach, Meeresforellen zu petrifizieren. Man trifft sie nach einer Weile, aber dann sinken sie ab, und man erwischt mit dem Aufrufezauber garantiert eine, die noch munter ist. Weißt du noch, wie wir überlegt haben, wie wir sie tot kriegen? Du wolltest nichts essen, dass mit einem ‚Avada kedavra' behandelt wurde."

Narcissa musste lachen. „Als ob du den jemals benutzt hättest. Und mit dem Messer hast du dich doch recht geschickt angestellt. Ich war wirklich erstaunt, wie viel Spaß ein Lagerfeuer am Strand macht. Wenn es nur nicht so kalt geworden wäre nachts." Sie zog unwillkürlich ihren Umhang enger um die Schultern.

„Als ob ich dich nicht gewärmt hätte, wenn du gefroren hast", sagte Lucius sanft. „Erinnerst du dich an diese kleinen blauen Vögel, denen du beim Fischen zugeschaut hast?"

„Hm. Sie waren so viel geschickter als du, Geliebter." Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn, schmiegte sich an, so fest es ging, ohne seinen verletzten Arm in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen.

„Ihre Fische waren so viel kleiner", gab er mit gespielter Missstimmung zurück. „Sie hatten keine schwangere Hexe zu versorgen, die nach großen, zarten Filets verlangte."

Narcissa musste lachen. Lucius' Spott konnte so heiter sein, so sanft wie seine Finger auf ihrer Haut.

„Das Lachen eines Engels", flüsterte Lucius in ihr Ohr. „Endlich." Und er erwiderte dieses Lachen leise, während er ihren Zopf löste und seine Finger sich in ihrem Haar verschlangen. Und tatsächlich empfand sie zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit etwas, das an die Leichtigkeit des Glücks erinnerte, das sie einmal geteilt hatten.

Ein hartes Pochen an der Tür ließ sie zusammenzucken. Die Klinke senkte sich hinab, und sie hörten Shacklebolts tiefe Stimme: „Aus ermittlungstaktischen Gründen muss ich ohne Sie mit Mr. Malfoy sprechen, Seargeant."

Die Antwort des Wächters ging im Klacken der sich schließenden Tür unter.

„Länger als eine Stunde kann ich nicht warten", eröffnete er Narcissa und Lucius. „Der Portschlüssel, der auf mich und Mrs. Lupin wartet, hat nur begrenzte Gleitzeiten."

„Wir wissen Ihre Geste sehr zu schätzen", erwiderte Narcissa ehrlich. „Muss ich draußen warten, während Sie meinen Mann befragen?"

„Ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein", entgegnete Shacklebolt. „Ich habe nur wenige Fragen, und ich hätte Sie zur Beantwortung selbiger ohnehin noch ins Ministerium einbestellt. Wir können das aber ebenso gut auch hier erledigen, Mrs. Malfoy."

Sie nickte. „Vielen Dank."

Sie und Lucius hatten sich aufgerichtet, Lucius soweit es ihm möglich war, da man ihn mittels einer magischen Fessel an das Bett gekettet hatte, die seinen Bewegungsraum ziemlich einschränkte.

„Wir führen im Zusammenhang mit den Aktivitäten der sogenannten Todesser weitere Ermittlungen gegen Walden Macnair durch", eröffnete Kingsley.

Lucius nickte. Narcissa schwieg. Gegen jeden von ihnen wurde kontinuierlich weiter ermittelt, das war kein Geheimnis. Längst noch nicht alle Aktivitäten, die der Dunkle Lord gefordert hatte, waren juristisch abgeklärt.

„Sie müssen nichts sagen, womit Sie sich selbst belasten würden", erfüllte Shacklebolt die Formalien.

„Alles, was ich dennoch sage, kann gegen mich verwendet werden. Ich kenne die Regeln, Mr. Shacklebolt", ergriff Lucius das Wort. „Ich habe zum Fall Macnair umfassend ausgesagt, als ich mein eigenes Geständnis abgelegt habe, das Sie in Ihren Akten haben sollten."

„Ich weiß nicht mehr als das, was ich in den Untersuchungen gesagt habe", fügte Narcissa hinzu. „Aber darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

„Bitte", gestattete der Auror.

„Macnair wurde zu dreimal lebenslänglich verurteilt. Diese Strafe ist nicht zu steigern, und wenn man ihn noch zweimal verurteilen würde."

„Faktisch ist es eine Formsache", gab Shacklebolt zu. „Aber es geht hier nicht um den Täter, sondern um Gerechtigkeit und die juristische Aufarbeitung für die Opfer. Nun, in Anbetracht der fortgeschrittenen Zeit werde ich Ihnen, Mrs. Malfoy, noch einen Fragebogen zusenden, und Sie, Mr. Malfoy, noch einmal ins Ministerium bestellen. Für heute wird es Zeit."

Er wandte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Mrs. Malfoy, Sie müssen mich nun leider nach draußen begleiten."

Narcissa blinzelte wieder aufsteigende Tränen nieder. Lucius zog sie an sich und küsste sie noch einmal, als gäbe es kein Morgen. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise. „Und ich bin unendlich stolz auf dich. Grüße unseren Sohn."

„Lucius…"

Seine Hände lagen warm auf ihren Wangen, auch wenn ihm das Heben des verletzten Arms sichtlich Schmerzen bereitete.

„Ich liebe dich, Lucius", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und sah ihm in die klaren grauen Augen.

Er küsste sie ein allerletztes Mal. „Du musst jetzt gehen", bestimmte er heiser mit einem Blick zur Tür.

Narcissa betrachtete ihn zärtlich, strich noch einmal über seine Lippen und wandte sich dann um. Hoch erhobenen Kopfes folgte sie Shacklebolt hinaus, ohne sich nur noch einmal umzudrehen. Wenn Lucius so stark sein konnte, dann würde sie das verflucht noch einmal auch schaffen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zwei Wachleute geleiteten Narcissa hinaus. Sie wartete am Bootssteg auf die Fähre, die sie zurück zum Festland und zur Haltestelle des ‚Fahrenden Ritters' bringen sollte. Kurze Zeit später stießen weitere Besucher zu ihr: Eine junge, blonde Hexe, die sie bereits zweimal im Bus gesehen hatte, und ein junger Mann mit langen, dunklen Haaren, die zu einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz gefasst waren.

„Entschuldigung", sprach Narcissa die andere Wartende an. „Ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen."

Die junge Frau blickte von einem kleinen Buch auf, das sie in den Händen hielt. Narcissa hatte das eingeprägte Zeichen – zwei Fische – gesehen.

„Bitte", gestattete die Hexe.

„Sie waren doch auch jemanden besuchen, nicht wahr? Sagen Sie: Müssen Sie mit ihm durch eine Glasscheibe sprechen? Sind die ganze Zeit Wachen anwesend?"

Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich sehe meinen Bruder allein, mit nur einem Wächter, der sich diskret im Hintergrund hält. Aber wissen Sie, mein Bruder ist auch kein Todesser" – sie spuckte das Wort förmlich aus – „an dessen Händen Blut klebt und der anstelle von Haft den Dementorenkuss verdient hätte."

„Niemand verdient eine derart barbarische Strafe", erklang eine energische Stimme hinter Narcissas Rücken. „Nicht einmal jemand wie Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa drehte sich um und blickte in ein Paar braune Augen, die ihr aus einem fein geschnittenen, sommersprossigen Gesicht mit lila Haaren entgegensahen.

„Ich kann meinen Mann selbst verteidigen, Nymphadora", beschied Narcissa ihre Nichte kühl.

„Ich habe ihn nicht verteidigt", gab Tonks zurück, und ihr Blick, eben noch sanft, wurde hart. „Menschenrechte gelten jedoch sogar für jemanden wie ihn. Aber davon verstehst du bekanntlich nichts, Tante Narcissa. Trampelst du immer noch auf deinen armen Hauselfen herum? Ach, ich vergaß: Du hast ja gar keine mehr."

„Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wie wenig deine ‚Menschenrechte' für Lucius gelten, dort drinnen", zischte Narcissa und wies anklagend in Richtung des Gebäudes. „Das Essen muss grässlich sein, die Wachen schikanieren ihn – heute hat man versucht, meinen Besuch zu sabotieren. Sie haben ihn absichtlich verletzt und wollten mich wegschicken."

„Sie werden ihre Gründe gehabt haben", gab Tonks stur zurück.

Narcissa verlor langsam die Geduld. Was bildete sich diese Missgeburt von einer Nichte nur ein? Sie würde sie in die Schranken verweisen, indem sie sie daran erinnerte, wessen Ehemann hier ein Mensch war, und demzufolge legitime Ansprüche an eine angemessene Behandlung stellen durfte. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Da du von ‚Menschenrechten' sprachst: Überdies zwingt man Lucius, die Zelle mit einer Bestie zuteilen – selbst an Vollmond."

Tonks schnappte empört nach Luft. „Remus ist keine Bestie. Er ist nur krank. Ich glaube, dir ist überhaupt nicht klar, welches Glück Lucius hat, einen derart freundlichen, warmherzigen Menschen um sich zu haben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dein feiner Gatte schikaniert ihn nicht all zu sehr mit seiner arroganten Art und seinem stumpfen, blöden Reinblüter-Getue!"

„Sie sollten sich beide schämen!", mischte sich die blonde junge Hexe nun in den Streit ein. „Mörder-Liebchen, alle beide, das sind Sie. Wie man solchen Abschaum auch noch durch Besuche unterstützen kann. Pfui, wie widerlich!"

„Was ist denn hier los?", erkundigt sich Auror Shacklebolt, der eben mit einer halben Wachmannschaft, deren Schicht offenbar gerade abgelaufen war, aus dem Tor trat. Die Fähre kam dampfend näher.

„Diese beiden ‚Damen' diskutieren gerade, welcher ihrer mordsüchtigen Ehemänner der bessere ist. Dabei sind beide nichts als abstoßender, krimineller Unrat!", zeterte die Blonde aufgebracht.

„Sie", zischte Tonks zurück, „haben Glück, dass ich meinen Stab am anderen Ufer abgegeben habe, sonst würde ich Ihnen zeigen, wer hier Unrat ist!"

„Sie wollen mir wohl auch noch einen Ihrer Unverzeihlichen Flüche auf den Hals hetzen?", konterte die junge Hexe mit dem Buch. „Das sieht Ihnen ähnlich. Abkömmlinge schwarzer Familien, alle beide. Abschaum, Unrat und Gesindel!"

Narcissa sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Nymphadora blitzschnell mit erhobener Hand auf die boshafte Frau zuschoss, um ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verabreichen. Ohne nachzudenken, sprang sie mit einem Satz an ihre Nichte heran und hielt im letzten Moment deren Hand fest.

„He, was soll das?", fauchte Nymphadora.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Ist dein Kind nicht zu klein, um es ganz allein zurückzulassen? Oder sind deine Beziehungen ins Ministerium so gut, dass du keinerlei Strafe zu fürchten brauchst?"

Eine große Hand umfasste fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft, Narcissas Oberarm. Kingsley Shacklebolt packte auch ihre Nichte.

„Tonks, Mrs. Malfoy, das reicht jetzt", erklärte er ruhig, aber energisch. Dann zog er beide einige Meter von der fremden Hexe fort.

„Dora, um Merlins Willen, was soll das denn? Wieso lässt du dich von dieser Frau provozieren? Du bist Aurorin! Und Sie, Mrs. Malfoy, sind auf Bewährung draußen, muss ich Sie wirklich daran erinnern? Was soll aus Ihrem Mann werden, wenn Sie im Hexengefängnis von Eastwick einsitzen? Wer kümmert sich dann um Ihren Sohn? Labil genug ist der Junge ohnehin schon, was man so hört."

Narcissa schüttelte die Hand des Auroren ab. „Ich habe mir nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen", erklärte sie steif.

Sie verschwieg, dass – hätte sie nur ihren Zauberstab zur Hand gehabt – Nymphadora mit der Ohrfeige das Nachsehen gehabt hätte. Mit Entsetzen dachte sie daran, wie Recht Shacklebolt mit seinen Worten hatte. Bei Merlin, sie durfte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren - niemals. Doch es war so schwer. Jeden Tag ein freundliches Gesicht aufzusetzen, die zu bedienen, die eigentlich so weit in der gesellschaftlichen Hierarchie unter ihr standen, nie zu klagen, wenn man sie herablassend behandelte. Doch all das wäre egal gewesen, wenn nur Lucius nicht in Askaban derart ins Elend getrieben würde!

Sie spürte förmlich seine knochigen Schultern unter ihren Fingern, sah wieder die so schlecht und dilettantisch geheilte Narbe auf seiner Stirn vor sich, sie sah ihn an dieser vermaledeiten Glaswand lehnen, letzten Monat, und die Verzweiflung in seinem Blick schmerzte bei jeder Erinnerung mehr.

Heute war dort, im Krankenzimmer, keine Glaswand gewesen, und dass sie Lucius überhaupt hatte sehen dürfen, verdankte sie Kingsley Shacklebolt. Jetzt, da sie darüber nachdachte, erschien ihr das ‚Verhör' des Auroren lächerlich, einer Alibivorstellung gleich. Lucius hatte vollständig über alle anderen Todesser ausgesagt, im Vorfeld seines Prozesses schon. Shacklebolt wusste das, schließlich war er selbst Leiter der Verhöre gewesen.

Narcissa sah zu dem Auror, der sehr leise und heftig gestikulierend mit ihrer Nichte diskutierte. Gerne hätte sie ihn gefragt, warum er wirklich mit Lucius hatte sprechen wollen, doch hier, in Gegenwart all der Wachen, wagte sie es nicht. Aber sie nahm sich fest vor, ihm den Fragebogen, den er angekündigt hatte, persönlich ins Ministerium zu bringen. Ohne ihn und ihre Nichte oder die blonde Hexe eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, bestieg sie die Fähre, die eben angelegt hatte.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Gegen Deinen Willen

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews:  
Tami (dir kann ich leider nicht direkt antworten, weil du anonym reviest), Sally S., Spitzohr, Reditus Mortis, fee-morgana, Palina (sweet-from-heaven) und Moonlight.

Übrigens, diese Geschichte hat unendlich viele Hits. Wäre nett, wenn sich auch der eine oder andere Schwarzleser mal outen würde ;-) Ich beisse auch nicht, versprochen! *grin***  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Beta: **TheVirginian. Kiitos paljon, wie Slytherene schreiben würde ;-)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

Soundtrack: „Master passion greed" von** Nightwish**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_A./N.: Das folgende Kapitel enthält sexuelle Gewalt. __Warnung! Slash 18, Non-con. Don't like, don't read. _**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_  
_**

**9. Gegen Deinen Willen**

Es war bereits dunkel draußen, als Malfoy von zwei Wachen zurück in die Zelle gebracht wurde. Remus erschrak, als er die wulstige, dunkelrote Narbe sah, die sich von seiner geschwollenen Stirn abhob. Die Haut um die Wunde zeigte eine bläulich-grüne Verfärbung, und Malfoys Schulter steckte in einem engen Verband, der seinen Arm an den Körper fixierte.

„Du hast schon mal besser ausgesehen", stellte Remus trocken fest.

Malfoy verharrte an der Tür. Mit seltsam interessiertem Blick musterte er Remus. „Warum?", fragte er. „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Du bist über Freece' Stiefel gefallen, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet", gab Remus zurück. „Tut mir Leid wegen deiner Schulter, ich wollte sie nicht auskugeln. Ich hoffe, der Heiler war besser im Einrenken als darin, Platzwunden zu schließen?"

„Das meinte ich nicht", erklärte Malfoy brüsk. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Remus und ging vor seiner Pritsche in die Hocke. Auf Augenhöhe und nah bei ihm, sagte er sehr leise: „Du hast deinen Freund Shacklebolt dazu gebracht, mir zu helfen. Er ist plötzlich mitten im Krankentrakt aufgetaucht – mit Narcissa."

Remus zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und?"

„Es gibt dort kein Magisches Glas, und Shacklebolt hat uns die Wachen vom Hals gehalten. Du kannst nicht einmal ansatzweise ermessen, was es mir bedeutet." Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war ernst, die Muskeln an seinem Kinn zuckten. „Danke", sagte er knapp, dann drückte er sich hoch und stakste zu seinem Bett.

„Malfoy", setzte Remus nach. „Warum machen sie das? Das mit den Glasscheiben, meine ich."

„Sicherheitsgründe", erwiderte der Slytherin. „Todesser, Mörder und Perverse – für sie gilt die höchste Stufe, und das bedeutet: Glas. Immer." Er atmete tief durch. „Dich haben sie doch wegen Totschlags verurteilt. Wie… ist es bei dir geregelt?"

Remus zuckte die Schulter. „Meine Besucher sind Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums. – Ich nehme einmal an, Kingsley Shacklebolt wird ebenso wenig als potentieller Fluchthelfer eingestuft wie meine Frau."

„Dann hast du Glück", konstatierte Malfoy.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Der Vollmond kam, und dieses Mal waren weder Malfoy noch Remus überrascht, dass man letzteren nach der abschließenden medizinischen Untersuchung und der vierten Portion Wolfsbanntrank zurück in die Zelle brachte.

Ruhig ließen die beiden Männer die Nacht auf sich zukommen. Sie wussten, wie sie mit der Situation umzugehen hatten, auch wenn eine gewisse Anspannung sich nicht verleugnen ließ.

Dieses Mal lagen noch einige Stunden zwischen Dämmerung und Mondaufgang, und Malfoy schien dazu aufgelegt, die Zeit für eine Unterhaltung zu nutzen.

„Wie ist das mit deinen Erinnerungen, Lupin? Ich habe Greyback einmal gefragt, und er sagte mir, er erinnere sich an nichts aus den Blutnächten, außer an den Geruch von Blut und den Rausch der Jagd, aber er habe später heftige Träume, in denen er das Geschehen vor sich sehe – und an diese konnte er sich auch ziemlich gut erinnern."

„Es erstaunt mich, dass du mit so etwas Widerlichem wie einem Werwolf derart innigen Umgang gepflegt hast, Malfoy." Remus war müde, seine Haut juckte schrecklich, wie stets, wenn sie sich darauf vorbereitete, tausende Grannen sprießen zu lassen. Er kratzte sich hemmungslos und war eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung für tiefsinnige Gespräche – schon gar nicht über seine Lykantrophie.

Lucius ließ das hintersinnige, leise Lachen vernehmen, das er gelegentlich zeigte, seit Kingsley ihm das Treffen mit Narcissa ermöglicht hatte. Er dankte Remus die Wohltat mit einem gewissen Grad an Offenheit, und immer öfter begann oder endete der Tag mit interessanten Gesprächen – oft vordergründig als Disput geführt – die Remus schnell zu schätzen begann. Auch jetzt beantwortete Malfoy die Frage seines Gegenübers ohne zu zögern.

„Ich hatte die… ‚Freude', den einen oder anderen Abend gemeinsam mit Greyback verbringen zu müssen", erklärte er freimütig. „Der Dunkle Lord" - in seiner Stimme schwang eine seltsame Mischung aus Respekt und Abwehr – „schätzte es, gelegentlich sehr unterschiedliche Diener auf gemeinsame Missionen zu schicken. Fenrir erwies sich als Mann mit Bildung und Esprit, wenn auch mit einem abstoßenden Hang zur Brutalität."

„Lass mich raten", forderte Remus missmutig. „Du warst nicht gerade der Mann fürs Grobe?"

Malfoy seufzte vernehmlich. „Nein, sicher nicht." Er sah Remus offen an. „Ich bin nicht unbedingt stolz auf alles, das ich getan habe. Über einen sehr langen Zeitraum allerdings war ich der Überzeugung, das Richtige zu tun."

„Was wird das, deine Lebensbeichte?", fragte Remus wenig enthusiastisch.

Merlin, es war nicht so, dass ihn Malfoys Leben und seine Motivation nicht interessiert hätten, im Gegenteil. Aber wieso musste sein Zellengenosse ausgerechnet drei Stunden vor Mondaufgang gesprächig werden, wenn Remus sich mit Übelkeit vom Banntrank und bohrenden Kopfschmerzen herumschlug?

„Wer weiß?", erwiderte Malfoy und zuckte mit der Schulter. Seine Verletzung war einigermaßen verheilt, nur bei schnellen, unvorhergesehenen Bewegungen, oder wenn Spannung auf die magischen Fesseln kam, wie beim Latrinengang, verzog er gelegentlich noch schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Doch niemals beklagte er sich. „Also", hakte er nach, „wie ist das mit den Erinnerungen? Weißt du, wen oder was du getötet hast im silbernen Mondlicht?"

„Dich. Ist sonst keiner hier zum Töten", brummte Remus schlecht gelaunt.

Er kratzte sich hingebungsvoll zwischen den Beinen und betrachtete Malfoy mit Augen, über denen bereits ein Gelbschimmer lag.

„Träume habe ich selten. Wenn überhaupt geht es um Wild – Rehe, Hasen und derlei. Vor dem Banntrank war der Morgen danach immer eine Tortur – nicht nur, weil die Rückverwandlung dann noch eine Nummer qualvoller ist. Jedes Mal hatte ich Angst, mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht und Eingeweideresten unter den Fingernägeln aufzuwachen, und mit einer halb gefressenen Leiche in der Kellerecke. Blut gab es oft genug, aber zumeist machten sich die Kratzer und Wunden bald bemerkbar, die ich mir vor lauter Raserei selbst beigebracht hatte. Mit dem Wolfsbann ist es anders. Ich erinnere mich an die Nacht nicht in Details, eher schemenhaft, aber die wichtigen Dinge bleiben mir im Gedächtnis. Wie dein Gesang."

Er ließ den letzten Satz im Raum stehen, ohne nach einer Erklärung zu verlangen. Doch Malfoy schien in der Stimmung, von sich aus Dinge preis zu geben.

„Man sagt, wir Zauberer seien die Nachkommen von Menschen, denen die Elben aus den alten Legenden das Geheimnis der Magie schenkten, vor vielen Tausenden von Jahren", begann Malfoy.

„Das ist reinblütige Schwachsinnsideologie", fiel ihm Remus ins Wort. „Die moderne Lehrmeinung besagt, dass Magie immer wieder spontan in allen menschlichen Volksstämmen auftritt. Schamanismus ist nur ein Beispiel dafür. Du findest unter Muggeln immer wieder Zauberer, und einige Muggel zeigen schwach ausgeprägte magische Fähigkeiten, die sie sogar selbst zu beherrschen lernen: Telekinese, milde Formen der Legilimentik, Wahrsagerei."

„Ich spreche nicht von Zirkusnummern", erwiderte Malfoy. „Vielleicht stammst du von Schamanen und Zigeunern ab, meine Familie verfolgt ihren Stammbaum bis zu Galadriels Töchtern zurück."

„Galadriel ist eine Legende, und dieser Teil deines zweifellos beeindruckenden Stammbaums pure Spekulation", vermutete Remus. „Aber egal. Tun wir einmal so, als stimme deine Geschichte. Was hat das mit dem Gesang zu tun?"

„Nun, es heißt, die Musik sei eine elbische Gabe, zumindest bestimmte Arten davon. Erinnerst du dich an die Worte des Liedes vom letzten Monat?"

„Sie erzählten vom Wald, vom lautlosen Flug der Käuzchen und den Nebeln über einem alten, stillen See, in dessen glatter Oberfläche sich der Mond spiegelt. Die Nebelfrauen tanzen über dem nassen Gras, an dessen Spitzen Tautropfen glitzern wie Diamanten." Remus war bemüht, den schwärmerischen Klang aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Er wollte sich nicht lächerlich machen.

Malfoy hingegen lächelte und begann, eine leise Melodie zu summen. Remus erkannte sie wieder. Es war dasselbe Lied, dass der Slytherin in der letzten Vollmondnacht gesungen hatte. Die Musik war so sanft, so vertraut, dass Remus entzückt die Augen schloss. Das harmonische Lied vermittelte tiefen Frieden. Lucius' Summen ging in einen leisen Gesang über, und diesmal formte er Worte, begann eine erste Strophe zu intonieren.

Remus riss die Augen auf. Malfoy sang in der alten Sprache der Runen, die manche für Fragmente elbischer Sprache hielten. Remus hatte dieses Fach nie wirklich studiert, er kannte die Worte nicht, und doch verstand er den Inhalt einer jeden Strophe, als benutzte Malfoy englische Worte oder das vertraute Latein.

„Was für eine Art Zauber ist das?", flüsterte Remus, als sein Gegenüber den leisen Gesang beendete.

„Sag du es mir, Arithmantiker", antwortete Malfoy, doch seine Stimme war ohne Spott. „Das Lied hat mir meine Mutter beigebracht, und sie erzählte einmal, dass ihre Ur-Großmutter es noch verwandt habe, um den Waldwolf bei der Jagd zu locken. Ich konnte mir als Kind nichts darunter vorstellen, aber letzten Monat ist es mir wieder eingefallen. Seltsam, woran man sich erinnert, nicht wahr? Es gibt Legenden, wonach die ersten Werwölfe noch die Erben der Elben in Loriens Wäldern auf der Jagd begleiteten. Nach einer alten Mär kam es zum Bruch zwischen den Völkern, nachdem ein Werwolf eine Jungfrau mit Gewalt nahm, die ihm nicht zustand, und sein Rudel ihn der gerechten Strafe nicht ausliefern wollte. Die letzten Schüler Galadriels bannten die Kraft des Mondes in einen Bogen und Pfeil aus Silber, und sie begannen, die Waldwölfe zu jagen."

„Eine poetische und sehr schreckliche, grausame Geschichte", bemerkte Remus. „Und ein reines Märchen."

„In der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor gab es ein Buch, geschrieben in elbischen Runen", erklärte sein Gegenüber. „Es trägt Kupferstiche, welche die ‚Silberjagd' zeigen. In der Waffenkammer unter dem Herrenhaus, das auf den Mauern eines keltischen Tempels erbaut ist, befindet sich ein Silberbogen. Niemand vermochte bisher die Runen zu entziffern, die ihn zieren. Doch wer sie sieht, weiß einfach, dass sie elbischen Ursprungs sind."

Remus schüttelten den Kopf, auch wenn die Bewegung wehtat. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du tief im Innern ein Poet bist, Malfoy – und ein Kindskopf. Wenn deine Geschichte wahr wäre, würde das meine Abstammung über den Biss und das Blut bis zurück zu den legendären Waldwölfen und deinen Elben bedeuten. Das hieße, deiner Logik folgend, mein Stammbaum wäre ungefähr so nobel wie der deine."

„Vielleicht nicht ganz so rein im Blute", schränkte Malfoy ein. „Aber immerhin - du wärest ein angemessener Umgang für mich, und da ich nun diese Zelle mit dir teilen muss, ist der Gedanke an altes Blut in deinen Adern durchaus angenehm."

„Malfoy, du bist nicht ganz bei Trost", konstatierte Remus. „Ich hoffe, du betrachtest das alles als das, was es ist: Eine Legende, die man Kindern erzählt, oder mit der man sich die Stunden bis zum Mondaufgang vertreibt."

Malfoy nickte. „So könnte es sein", gab er zu. „Aber dann erkläre mir, wieso du alte Runensprache beherrschst, als hättest du sie gelernt. Du hast den Inhalt des Liedes exakt wiedergegeben, Lupin – und ich habe ihn dir sicher nicht verraten."

Malfoy schwieg, zufrieden vor sich hinlächelnd auf seinem Fenstersims, und Remus brütete still über alten Legenden und zerbrach sich den Kopf auf der Suche nach einer plausiblen Erklärung für seine neu entdeckte Fähigkeit der Alten Sprache, bis schließlich der Mond aufging und alle seine Gedanken in hellem Silberlicht zerstreute.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Der nächste Tag brachte unbarmherzige Helligkeit, Schwäche und ein vages Unwohlsein. Wie schon im letzten Monat war es den Wachen nicht möglich, Remus zum morgendlichen Hofgang zu wecken, und so ließen sie ihn liegen. Merlin sei Dank hatte niemand daran gedacht, den Holzeimer aus ihrer Zelle zu entfernen, und Remus bekam nur im Halbschlaf mit, dass Malfoy, dem man diesmal offenbar den Hofgang alleine verweigert hatte, das Gefäß etwas verschämt seiner Bestimmung zuführte.

Remus erwachte gegen Nachmittag, quälte sich mit dem längst erkalteten Eintopf in seiner Schüssel und war ziemlich froh, als Drains sie am Abend zum Hofgang holte und unverhofft anbot, dass sie den Eimer aus der Zelle mitnehmen und reinigen könnten. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung mit Malfoy nahm Remus sich des Gefäßes an.

„Du hast deinen Werwolf offensichtlich gut erzogen", lästerte Drains, der unerfindlicherweise einigermaßen gnädig gestimmt wirkte. „Ihr habt das Duschen verpasst heute morgen, aber das Gebäude ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wenn du also den Angstschweiß der vergangenen Vollmondnacht loswerden willst, 537, tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Malfoy zuckte zunächst die Achseln, doch Remus wusste, dass er im nächsten Moment nicken und sein Handtuch und die Seife einpacken würde. Der Slytherin ließ grundsätzliche keine Gelegenheit aus, sich zu säubern. Er schien den Dreck und die damit verbundenen Folgen wie Hautirritationen, Juckreiz und Gestank beinahe noch mehr zu verabscheuen als Remus. Dieser war aus seiner Zeit bei Greybacks Rudel in Schottland einiges gewohnt, aber ein Wald und freies Feld waren selbst ohne Waschgelegenheiten noch tausendmal besser als Askaban.

Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf registrierte Remus alarmierende Verwunderung. Es sah Drains so gar nicht ähnlich, ein Privileg wie die Möglichkeit zu duschen derart freigiebig zu verteilen, doch letztlich wischte er den Gedanken weg. Vermutlich hatte der verhasste Wärter schlicht einen guten Tag erwischt, oder ihn erwartete eine Woche Urlaub. Remus griff nach Waschbeutel und Handtuch und ließ sich von Drains' wortkargem Kollegen die Fesseln anlegen.

Der Innenhof war ungewohnt leer. Konstanter Nieselregen hatte den Felsboden in eine glitschige Rutschbahn verwandelt, und so stakten Malfoy und Remus mehr schlecht als recht über den unwirtlichen, glatten Untergrund. Remus entleerte den Eimer, sie verrichteten ihre Geschäfte in der Latrine und gingen dann zum Duschgebäude hinüber. Die wenigen anderen Gefangenen drängten sich unter dem algenbesetzten Wellblechdach, das einen kleinen Teil des Innenhofs trocken hielt.

„Ich würde trotz des Regens gleich noch gerne zur Balustrade gehen", erklärte Malfoy.

„Ist mir recht", antwortete Remus, stellte den Eimer zur Seite und begann, die Robe abzulegen.

Malfoy tat es ihm gleich, zögernd. Als er das Hemd über den Kopf zog, wurde Remus auch klar, wieso: Malfoys Rücken, Oberarme und Brustkorb waren übersät mit blauen Flecken in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Schattierungen.

„Was ist das denn?" Betroffenheit schwang in seiner Frage mit.

„Das Ergebnis des letzten Hofgangs allein, als du bei den Heilern warst um den Wolfsbanntrank einzunehmen", antwortete Malfoy lapidar.

„Macnair?", erkundigte sich Remus argwöhnisch.

Malfoy verzog die Lippen zu etwas, das einem Lächeln nur entfernt ähnelte. „Man könnte sagen, das Verhältnis zwischen Walden und mir leidet seit einiger Zeit an Unterkühlung."

„Du solltest seinen Übergriff melden", riet Remus.

„Es geht dich nichts an", entgegnete Malfoy.

„Nein, und ich werde mich da auch nicht hineinhängen", kündigte Remus an. „Aber wenn er mich derart verprügelt hätte, wüsste die Anstaltsleitung davon."

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass der Direktor von diesen Vorgängen keine Kenntnis hat?", widersprach Malfoy. „Das ist naiv, Lupin. Außerdem interessiert es niemanden, ob ein verurteilter Todesser von seinesgleichen grün und blau geschlagen wird. Die meisten Zauberer würden es vermutlich sogar begrüßen."

Remus zuckte die Achseln und begann, sich einzuseifen. Müßig, ausgerechnet seinem verbohrten Zellengenossen etwas über die Bedeutung von Rechtstaatlichkeit zu erklären.

Er steckte eben den Kopf unter das kühle Wasser der Deckenbrause, als er Malfoys erstickten Schrei hörte. Im nächsten Augenblick sauste ein Schatten auf ihn zu, und er konnte dem Schlag, der gegen seinen Kopf geführt wurde, nur teilweise ausweichen. Ein harter Gegenstand traf ihn im Nacken – hätte Remus sich nicht durch Malfoys Schrei alarmiert so schnell geduckt, hätte der Angreifer ihn vermutlich am Hinterkopf erwischt.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls nahm ihm den Atem, und schwarze Flecken explodierten vor seinen Augen. Eine Gestalt bewegte sich in seinem Blickfeld, und er erkannte Lestrange am infernalischen Gestank. Remus schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, um sich zu schützen – sehen konnte er nur verschwommen, in seinen Augen brannte die Seife. Eine Hand packte ihn am Bein, Lestrange murmelte ‚_Petrificus'_ und kicherte.

Remus spürte, wie sein Oberschenkel hart und taub wurde, die Knie knickten ihm weg, und jemand riss heftig an der Fessel, die ihn mit Malfoy verband.

Jemand anderer schrie, und eine tiefe Stimme befahl: „Noch einmal, der Werwolf hat noch nicht genug", und im nächsten Augenblick traf Remus ein unbarmherziger Schlag gegen die Stirn; um ihn herum wurde es gänzlich schwarz.

Er kämpfte darum, nicht komplett die Besinnung zu verlieren. Das Reißen an seinem linken Arm und der damit verbundene Schmerz hielten ihn in der Wirklichkeit verankert, er hörte Malfoy neben sich toben und die Geräusche eines erbitterten Kampfes, doch schließlich verstummte sein Mitgefangener, und der Schmerz in Remus' Arm verebbte.

Es mochten Sekunden oder auch Minuten vergangen sein, während derer Remus mit der Ohnmacht rang, Übelkeit niederkämpfte und nur unterdrücktes Murmeln und Stöhnen, dann etwas wie das Rücken schwerer Gegenstände über die kalten Fliesen und schließlich lautes Gelächter hörte.

Hatte er doch am Ende zeitweilig das Bewusstsein verloren? Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch; er blinzelte, um die dunklen Flecken vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Als der Nebel riss, und er das Geschehen um sich erkennen konnte, wäre er am liebsten in tröstliche Besinnungslosigkeit zurückgesunken.

Der Stahltisch, auf dem die Gefangenen ihre persönlichen Gegenstände während es Duschens ablegen konnten, war in die Mitte des Raumes gerückt. Auf der Platte lag Lucius Malfoy. Man hatte ihn bäuchlings darauf geworfen und seine Handgelenke mit Lederschlingen an die Tischbeine gefesselt. Hinter ihm – wobei _über_ ihm es vielleicht treffender beschrieben hätte – kauerte Macnair. Von diesem konnte Remus nur den massigen tätowierten Oberkörper und die schweißglänzende Glatze erkennen. Sein Gesicht hatte er auf Malfoys Rücken gepresst, und Remus konnte die rhythmische Bewegung seiner Hüften nur erahnen. Doch das Auf und Ab sowie das Grunzen des Todessers, ebenso wie die Anfeuerungsrufe von Lester und Lestrange, sagten bereits alles über die Situation. Malfoys Kopf war seitlich auf die Tischplatte gedrückt, die Todesser hatten ihn mit einem Stück schwarzen Stoffs geknebelt. Das lange Haar hing in nassen Strähnen von der Tischkante herab, von denen einige rot und dunkel von Blut waren. Sein Atem ging keuchend, und um die Augen zeichneten feine, tief eingegrabene Fältchen ein Netz aus Schmerz und Demütigung. Er hatte Remus das Gesicht zugewandt. Ihre Blicke trafen sich sekundenlang, dann schloss Malfoy die Augen.

Macnair hob den Kopf, eine Mischung aus Triumph, Grausamkeit und Lust im feisten Gesicht.

„Los, Walden, gib's ihm!", geiferte Lester, seine Miene eine verzerrte Maske lüsterner Geilheit.

Hart und gnadenlos stieß der Henker immer wieder in sein wehrloses Opfer, seine Bewegungen kontinuierlich beschleunigend. Schweiß lief ihm über Gesicht und Oberkörper, sein Atem kam stoßweise.

„Wenn ich fertig bin, bist du dran", versicherte er dem schwarzhaarigen Lester keuchend, der bereits mit entblößter Erektion neben ihm stand, mit breitem Grinsen.

„Ja, das gefällt dir, nicht wahr, Lucius?" Lestrange tauchte in Remus' Blickfeld auf. Malfoys Schwager brachte sein Gesicht direkt vor das des Gemarterten und strich ihm mit schmutzig-braunen Fingern über Haar und Wangen. „Was würde wohl deine liebe Cissy sagen, wenn sie wüsste, wie sehr du dich hier mit anderen amüsiert – wie _offen_ du für neue Kontakte und alte Freunde bist?"

Er ließ ein irres Lachen hören.

„Wie schade, dass du nicht antworten kannst, mein süßer Lucius – oder sollen wir dich ab heute Lucy nennen?"

Er berührte Malfoys Lippen mit den seinen, und Remus erkannte einen Ausdruck abgrundtiefen Ekels in Malfoys jetzt vor Schmerz dunklen Augen. Remus schüttelte sich vor Widerwillen. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde, dass die drei Todesser ihm selbst die gleiche Behandlung angedeihen lassen würden, sobald sie mit Malfoy fertig waren, es sei denn, die irrationale Angst, sich mit seinem Fluch anzustecken, hielt sie davon ab.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, Malfoy zu helfen. Die drei Gegner achteten nicht auf Remus, sie hielten ihn offenbar für kampfunfähig. Darin mochte eine Chance liegen. Er versuchte, unauffällig auf die Beine zu kommen, doch er hatte die Auswirkung der heftigen Schläge, die man ihm verpasst hatte, unterschätzt. Zusammen mit der unglücklichen Fügung, dass postlunare Schwäche sich zu den Nachwirkungen des Klammerfluchs gesellte – und wie in aller Welt hatte Lestrange den stablos hinbekommen? -, führte sein Bemühen nur dazu, dass er nach vorne taumelte, unfähig, wirklich zu kämpfen. Immerhin hatte er sofort die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Feinde. Er stolperte, stieß gegen den Tisch und schob selbigen in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich daran festzuklammern, mit einem Ruck gegen die Wand.

Die plötzliche Bewegung brachte Macnair aus dem Gleichgewicht, der für einen Moment von seinem Opfer abließ. Der riesige Hüne hechtete über den Tisch, packte Remus und versuchte, ihm mit dem Kopf gegen die Fliesen zu rammen. Im letzten Augenblick befreite sich Remus aus dem Griff seines Gegners, dann gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach.

Er sah Lestrange mit etwas ausholen, das einer Keule glich, duckte sich und erhielt einen Schlag auf die Schulter. Die Bewegung rettete ihm vermutlich das Leben, denn das nagelgespickte Ende der Keule, die sich als dickes Brett erwies, kollidierte mit einem unschönen Knacken mit der gekachelten Wand und hinterließ dort zerborstene Fliesen, Staub und Scherben. Einem weiteren Angriff Macnairs ausweichend rollte Remus unter den Tisch. Jetzt saß er in der Falle, denn ihm blieb kein Raum, um dem nächsten Hieb des Henkers auszuweichen. Ein drohendes tiefes Knurren entrang sich seiner Brust, dann ein schauerliches Heulen. Seine Sicht verschwamm und verfärbte sich gelblich.

Die Angreifer wichen entsetzt zurück.

„Er verwandelt sich", stieß Lestrange hervor. „Gestern war Vollmond. Fenrir konnte das auch, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Das Gejaule alarmiert den halben Knast", grollte Macnair. „Das wirst du mir büßen, Lupin."

Grob langte er in Malfoys Haar, zerrte seinen Kopf hoch und leckte ihm übers Gesicht. „Wir sehen uns noch, Lucy. Kein Wort zu niemandem, sonst ergeht es deiner schönen Cissy so wie dir. - Jetzt raus hier!"

Der letzte Befehl galt seinen Kumpanen. Schattenhaft und schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht waren, verschwanden die drei Todesser.

Mühsam arbeitete sich Remus aus der Nische unter dem Tisch heraus. Ihm war übel und schwindlig, sein rechtes Bein war zudem so taub, als sei es eingeschlafen. Er zog sich am Tisch hoch und hielt sich mit der rechten Hand an der Kante fest, während er mit der linken versuchte, die Fessel an Malfoys Handgelenk zu lösen.

Der Slytherin gab ein seltsam röchelndes Geräusch von sich, das Remus dazu bewog, erst einmal den Knebel aus seinem Mund zu ziehen. Malfoy schnappte nach Luft, spuckte Blut und zusätzlich etwas Weißes aus, das verdächtig nach einem Zahn aussah und mit leisem Klackern über den Boden rollte. Panisch zerrte er an seinen Fesseln, um sich zu befreien. Ein heiseres Schluchzen folgte, das in ein Würgen überging. Immer wieder gingen ruckartige Wellen durch den Körper des gepeinigten Mannes, bis nur mehr Galle und Speichel von den Krämpfen heraus gepresst wurden.

Remus wischte ihm mit einem Stück Stoff über den Mund; dass es sich um den Knebel handelte, bemerkte er erst später.

„Soll ich Hilfe holen?", fragte er leise, während ihn die Knoten in dem straff gezogenen Lederband an Malfoys Handgelenk schier verzweifeln ließen.

Malfoy schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nicht", krächzte er. „Die Wachen…mich so sehen."

Remus nickte. Er hätte an Malfoys Stelle vielleicht ähnlich entschieden. Mühsam fummelte er an dem Lederband herum, schließlich hievte er sich neben Malfoy auf den Tisch und zerbiss es mit den noch immer messerscharfen Zähnen. Das immerhin funktionierte erfreulich schnell.

Malfoy versuchte, den nun freien Arm anzuwinkeln, doch es schien, als sei alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen. Er mühte sich, die Beine anzuziehen und sich auf die Seite zu rollen, was sich angesichts des noch angebundenen zweiten Handgelenks als schwierig erwies.

Remus ließ sich vom Tisch herab gleiten, humpelte an die andere Seite und packte den Lederriemen. Er biss ihn durch, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Malfoys Haut nicht zu verletzen. Der Mond war noch so nah, er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Mit fiebrigem Blick beobachtete ihn der Slytherin.

Remus ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, als er die zweite Hand des anderen endlich befreit hatte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er leise.

Malfoy ließ sich vom Tisch gleiten, kauerte sich auf den kalten Fliesen zusammen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Remus ging zu seinem Kosmetikbeutel, holte den Plastikbecher heraus, den er zum Zähneputzen mitgebracht und seitdem nur zum Trinken benutzt hatte – Wasser war kostbar, und wenn er sich an den Duschtagen die Zähne putzte, brauchte er keinen Becher. Er befüllte das Gefäß mit kaltem Wasser und brachte es hinkend und schlurfend zu Malfoy. Dessen Hände zitterten so sehr, als er es entgegennahm, dass Remus ihm helfen musste.

„Ich vermute, du willst das nicht hören, aber du musst sie anzeigen", sagte Remus ruhig.

Malfoy schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Bist du schwerer verletzt?", fragte Remus. „Ich meine schwerer als…" Er mochte den Satz nicht vollenden.

„Bin okay", flüsterte Malfoy, dem die Stimme nicht recht gehorchen wollte. „Soweit."

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch seine Arme und sein übriger Körper schienen nicht in der Lage, seinem Willen zu folgen. Remus ließ ihn in Ruhe und zog indes seine Hose über.

„Soll ich dir helfen? Aber ich muss dich dazu anfassen." Es erschien ihm wichtig, zu vermitteln, dass er Malfoy nur berühren würde, um ihm zu helfen.

„Meine Kleider", bat sein Mitgefangener heiser.

Remus erinnerte sich nicht, ihn lange und laut schreien gehört zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er doch einen Blackout gehabt. Er reichte Malfoy das Gewünschte und half ihm aufzustehen. Eine dünne Blutspur, feine rote Linien auf heller Haut hinterlassend, zog sich an der Innenseite von Malfoys Schenkel herunter, über die Wade und den Knöchel tropfte es bis auf den Boden. Remus hob den Blick und sah sein Gegenüber direkt an.

„Sie verdienen es nicht, damit durchzukommen", sagte er entschieden.

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete Malfoy heiser. „Narcissa. Ihr darf nichts geschehen."

Remus sah ihm zu, wie er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zur Dusche stakste und das Wasser aufdrehte. Unter dem harten Strahl blieb er stehen, bis sich seine Lippen blau verfärbten. Remus wusste, dass das Wasser nach spätestens fünf Minuten kalt wurde. Er wartete eine Weile, doch schließlich ging er zu Malfoy und drehte die Dusche ab.

„Das reicht jetzt, du kannst es nicht abwaschen. Was von _ihm_ auf deiner Haut war, ist weg, und für das, was dir unter die Haut gegangen ist, kann dir kein Wasser der Welt Linderung verschaffen. Komm jetzt, Malfoy. Wenn du wirklich schweigen willst, und wir nicht bald zum Tor kommen, flucht uns Drains die Hölle an den Hals."

Sein Gegenüber kniff die Augen zu einem Schlitz zusammen. „Drains…", sagte er nachdenklich. „Drains war verdammt freundlich heute. Ich wette, er wusste, was Macnair geplant hat. Vielleicht steckt er auch mit ihm unter einer Decke."

Seine Stimme klang rau und hohl. Mühsam zog er sich an, Schürfwunden und neue sowie alte Prellungen bedeckten seinen Körper. Er schwankte und krallte in einem Anflug von Unsicherheit die Hand in Remus' Ärmel.

„Geh' zum Heiler", mahnte Remus noch einmal. „Wenn du es nicht tust, wenn du diese Sache hinnimmst, machst du dich erpressbar. Macnair wird es wieder tun, das garantiere ich dir."

Malfoy hielt inne. „Bist du eigentlich taub, oder geht es nicht in deinen verfluchten Werwolfsschädel?", fauchte er. „Er wird Narcissa dasselbe antun, wenn ich auspacke."

„Er ist hier in Askaban inhaftiert", widersprach Remus energisch. „Wie sollte er sie angreifen?"

„Er muss es nicht selbst tun!", rief Malfoy, mittlerweile außer sich angesichts von soviel Unverstand bei seinem Zellengenossen. „Er hat Kontakte, einen Bruder, Söhne. Vielleicht schickt er Drains."

Remus starrte noch einen Moment unentschlossen in Malfoys jetzt silbergrau blitzende Augen, dann packte er den anderen bei den Oberarmen und schüttelte ihn. „Dass ausgerechnet du es nicht begreifst, Malfoy! Du weißt doch, wie eine kriminelle Organisation funktioniert. Glaubst du im Ernst, dein ‚Wohlverhalten' schützt Narcissa?"

Malfoy stieß ein beinahe hysterisches Lachen aus, sein bleiches Gesicht wirkte auf einmal leer. Er war am Ende. „Sie ist nicht wie deine Frau - eine Aurorin, die sich selbst wehren kann."

„Deine Frau ist doch kein hilfloses Ding, Malfoy! Sie ist eine geborene Black, ich bin sicher, sie kann ganz gut auf sich achtgeben."

Malfoy schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Wer bin ich noch, wenn ich sie nicht einmal mehr vor ehemaligen Todessern schützen kann?", flüsterte er. „Was würde sie denken, wenn sie wüsste, was ich zugelassen habe?"

Für einen kurzen Moment schwieg Remus verblüfft, bis er begriff, wie Malfoy tickte.

„Was würde sie denken, wenn sie wüsste, wie wenig Vertrauen du in ihre Liebe hast?", antwortete er. „Schätzt du ihr Urteilsvermögen so gering, dass du glaubst, sie könne nicht zwischen Opfer und Täter unterscheiden?"

Malfoy blickte zu Boden.

Remus fuhr fort: „Du würdest sie doch nicht weniger lieben, wenn es ihr geschehen wäre. Warum sollte sie dich ablehnen, weil du einen Kampf gegen eine bewaffnete Übermacht verloren hast?"

Malfoy biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis der Riss darin, den er sich offenbar bei dem Kampf gegen Macnair und seiner Schergen eingefangen hatte, wieder zu bluten begann.

„Du bist kein Übermensch, Malfoy, selbst wenn du es noch so sehr versuchst. Niemand ist immer stark und kann Askaban unbeeindruckt ertragen, und so etwas wie das heute schon gar nicht. Wem kannst du in einer solchen Situation vertrauen, wenn nicht deiner Frau?"

Malfoy schluckte und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die in seinen Augen standen. Ärgerlich wischte er mit dem Robenärmel über sein blasses, blau und blutig geschlagenes Gesicht.

„Wie es scheint, kann ich einem Feind mehr vertrauen als denen, die einst neben mir vor Ihm gekniet haben", sagte er leise.

„Ich bin nicht dein Feind", wiederholte Remus die Worte, die Malfoy einen Monat zuvor dem Wolf gesagt hatte.

Sie hatten das Tor und die Wachleute fast erreicht. Remus sah, wie Malfoy mit sich kämpfte.

„Wenn du deine Frau wirklich schützen willst, musst du zum Heiler gehen und auspacken", raunte Remus ihm beschwörend zu. „Morgen redest du dann mit deinem Anwalt. Lass Macnair anklagen. Verdammt, du weißt doch besser als ich, wie man sich im System zielsicher bewegt."

Remus sah zu den Wachleuten.

„Lupin." Es gab nur einen Wächter, der ihn beim Namen nannte, anstatt ihn zu einer Nummer zu degradieren. Leider hatte Freece die unangenehme Eigenschaft, diese menschliche Behandlung nicht allen Gefangenen angedeihen zu lassen.

„Kein Wort zu dem da", zischte Malfoy denn auch prompt. „Gib mir eine Nacht, über alles nachzudenken."

„Solltet ihr beiden nicht längst wieder auf Zelle sein?", erkundigte sich Freece stirnrunzelnd und glitt mit dem Zauberstab an einer Liste entlang. „Wie siehst du überhaupt aus, 537?"

„Wo ist Ihr Kollege, dieser Mr. Drains?", lenkte Remus ihn ab. „Er hat keine Zeitvorgabe gemacht."

„Drains ist schon nach Hause, dem war vorhin nicht gut. Die Ratte, der Hof war über eine halbe Stunde unbesetzt", beschwerte sich Freece über den verhassten Kollegen.

Ein weiterer prüfender Blick traf Malfoy. Die blutende Lippe konnte dem Wachmann nicht entgehen. Ein breites Grinsen schob sich auf sein breites Gesicht.

„Wie es aussieht, regelt Lupin langsam die Machtverhältnisse, hm, 537?"

Malfoy schwieg.

„Antworte gefälligst, Todesser!", herrschte Freece ihn an.

„Sir", begann Malfoy, und man sah ihm an, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, ruhig und höflich zu bleiben. Doch nachdem er sich einmal entschlossen hatte, ging er konsequent den ganzen Weg. „Das war nicht Mr. Lupin. Das waren Macnair, Lester und Lestrange. Und ich brauche einen Heiler. Bitte."

Freece starrte erst Malfoy an, dann sah er zu Remus hinüber.

„Es stimmt", bestätigte Remus Malfoys Aussage. „Sie haben ihm böse zugesetzt. Mich haben sie auch angegriffen. Und sie haben die magischen Fesseln zerstört."

Er hob die ungefesselten Hände, dann strich er sein Haar zur Seite und zeigte Freece die Platzwunde, die Lestrange ihm mit dem Brett versetzt hatte. Sein Haar war blutverkrustet. Freece schob grimmig den kantigen Unterkiefer vor.

„Kommt mit", befahl er schließlich. „Kein verfluchter Todesser und keine kriecherischen Slytherins vergehen sich an einem aus meinem Haus. Bist du sicher, dass 537 nicht mit ihnen unter einer Decke steckt, Lupin?"

„Absolut", versicherte Remus, während er Freece durch den Gang hinauf folgte, vorbei an ihrer Zelle, vorbei an den Besuchsräumen, in Richtung des Krankentrakts.

Die ganze Zeit hielt er Malfoy, der mehrfach strauchelte, mit eisernem Griff am Arm gepackt. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass sein Zellengenosse auch beim Heiler ankam, wo er hingehörte, und Freece sich unterwegs aller schäbigen Tricks enthielt.

Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür zur Krankenstation, und auf einen Wink von Freeces hinzugerufenem Kollegen mit dem Zauberstab öffnete sich die Tür.

Bei ihrem Eintreten erhob sich eine rundliche Hexe in einer dunkelblauen Robe von ihrem Schreibtisch, der im Gang stand. Über einem Stück Pergament schwebte noch ihre Feder neben dem Tintenfass.

„Heilerin Joy", stellte Freece vor. „Unsere Aushilfe. Na, für dich wird's wohl reichen, 537."

Die Frau hatte ein freundliches, offenes Gesicht und trug eine randlose Brille. Sie musterte Remus und Lucius kurz, dann nahm sie zielsicher den Slytherin am Arm.

„Sie sehen aus wie nach einer Wirtshausschlägerei", stellte sie fest und lotste ihn hinter einen Paravent. „Legen Sie sich hier auf diese Liege. Mr. Freece, bitte setzen Sie den anderen Patienten auf einen Stuhl, oder organisieren Sie die Trage aus Zimmer 22", drang ihre Stimme hinter dem Vorhang hervor.

Tatsächlich war Remus dankbar, als er sich endlich setzen konnte. Sein Schädel brummte wie nach einem wirklich drastischen Gelage oder dreimal Vollmond auf einmal. Zwei hünenhafte Pfleger erschienen, und nach ein paar Worten verließen Freece und sein Kollege die Krankenstation. Der jüngere der beiden Pfleger trat zu der Heilerin. Er hatte seinen Stab gezückt und war ganz offensichtlich mehr um die Sicherheit der Hexe als um das Wohl der Patienten besorgt.

„Schlägerei?", fragte der Ältere Remus. Als dieser nickte, begann er wortlos, seine Wunden magisch zu reinigen, mit Salbe zu bestreichen und zu verbinden, nachdem Remus sein Hemd ausgezogen hatte.

Remus lauschte indessen auf den Dialog, der sich zwischen Malfoy und der Heilerin entspann.

„Wie heißen Sie, Mr….?"

„537", kam es müde zurück.

„Ich habe nicht nach Ihrer Nummer gefragt", entgegnete die Hexe ruhig, „die kann ich ablesen, sondern nach Ihrem Namen."

„M…Malfoy, Lucius Abraxas."

Es schien fast, als müsse der Slytherin seinen Namen über die Lippen zwingen. Doch, natürlich, fiel es Remus ein, vermutlich war er negative Reaktionen inzwischen gewohnt.

„Sehr schön", sagte die Heilerin in leichtem Plauderton. „Bitte ziehen Sie die Robe und das Hemd aus, Mr. Malfoy. Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

Remus hörte das Rascheln von Stoff.

„Wie alt sind Sie, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Geboren am 13. Dezember 1954." Malfoy klang erstaunt und ziemlich heiser.

„Haben Sie Schmerzen und wo genau?", erkundigte sich die Heilerin, um im nächsten Augenblick auszurufen: „Heiliger Paracelsus! Natürlich haben Sie Schmerzen. Bitte liegen Sie ruhig. Jetzt einatmen – _indicare_ – ausatmen – _indicare_."

Hinter dem Paravent war ein rötliches Glühen zu sehen, das vermutlich von ihrem Diagnosezauber stammte.

„Erzählen Sie, was geschehen ist", bat sie.

Remus schloss die Augen, als der Pfleger mit einem ‚Sanitas'-Zauber seine Prellungen linderte. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

„Auseinandersetzung", erwiderte Malfoy knapp. Dann stöhnte er auf.

„Ich weiß, das ist unangenehm, aber es wird gleich besser werden", tröstete sie. _„Accio Dolorcalmus!"_, drang ihr Ruf über den Gang.

Eine Schranktür flog auf, und eine Phiole mit einem bläulich schimmernden Trank sirrte durch die Luft.

„Trinken Sie das, dann geht es Ihnen gleich etwas besser. Hm, da sind zwei Rippen gebrochen, da werden wir um eine kleine Dosis Skele-Wachs nicht umhin kommen. Aber das machen wir später, zusammen mit einem ordentlichen Schlaftrank. Können Sie sich umdrehen, ich möchte mir Ihren Rücken ansehen, Mr. Malfoy. So, vorsichtig."

Remus hörte sie rumoren und spürte währenddessen der Wärme nach, die durch seine Glieder drang. Der Pfleger verabreichte ihm einen Trank, und langsam kehrte das Gefühl in Remus' taubes Bein zurück. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Wie hatte Lestrange das gemacht? Verfügte er über stablose Magie wie Malfoy, oder hatte er sich gar eines Zauberstabs bedient? Aber dann hätten er und Macnair leichtes Spiel gehabt, und Remus bezweifelte, dass der Hüne dem irren Mann einen Stab überlassen hätte, wenn er selbst Zugriff darauf hatte.

Für einen Augenblick achtete Remus nicht mehr auf das Geschehen hinter dem Paravent, doch plötzlich entflammte blaues Leuchten. Auch der Pfleger, der eben eine Trage herbei schweben ließ, hielt inne und blickte auf das Licht.

„Sie sollten mit Ihrem Rechtsbeistand sprechen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte die Heilerin, nun mit gedämpfter Stimme. Nur seinem außergewöhnlich feinen Gehör verdankte Remus, alles verstehen zu können. „Das hier sind schwerwiegende Verletzungen, und ich spreche nicht von dem gravierenden, tiefen Muskelriss, sondern davon, was man Ihrer Seele damit angetan hat. Der Gefangene draußen…?"

„Er hat nichts damit zu tun", erklärte Malfoy leise. „Wir teilen eine Zelle. Sie haben ihn ebenfalls angegriffen."

Der braune Schopf der Frau erschien neben dem Paravent. „Ist der zweite Patient ebenfalls ernsthaft verletzt?", erkundigte sie sich bei dem Pfleger.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, was ein paar Tränke, ordentlich Wundsalbe und eine ruhige Nacht nicht wieder ins Lot bringen würden."

Der Kopf der Hexe verschwand wieder. „In Ordnung, Mr. Malfoy. Ihnen steht eine nicht ganz schmerzfreie Nacht bevor. Die obere Rippe hat einen Trümmerbruch, und an ihrem Handwurzelgelenk ist die Kapsel abgesprengt. Dafür bekommen Sie einen Zaubertrank. Den Muskelriss hier hinten werde ich jetzt heilen. Das wird nicht wehtun, sich aber ziemlich kühl anfühlen. Manche Patienten empfinden das als unangenehm."

Sie murmelte einen Spruch, Remus hörte Malfoy erstaunt nach Luft schnappen, während er selbst die Anweisung des Pflegers befolgte und die Tür zu einem der Zimmer öffnete, die vom Gang abzweigten. Es war ein kleiner Raum mit vergittertem Fenster und zwei schmalen, aber sauberen Betten.

„Rechts ist deins für heute Nacht, 773", informierte ihn der Pfleger sachlich.

Aus einem Schrank rief er ein sauberes Nachthemd auf. „Die schmutzigen Sachen da hinten in den Korb", wies er Remus an. „Du kannst noch essen, wenn du willst."

„Danke, nein", entschied Remus.

Er konnte nichts essen, nicht nach diesem Abend. Der vergangene Vollmond steckte ihm derart in den Knochen, dass er auch ohne Schlaftrank vermutlich völlig traumlos bis zum nächsten Morgen kommen würde.

Er hörte Schritte, und die Heilerin erschien mit Malfoy. Er trug bereits das stationseigene Nachtgewand, ein langes weißes Hemd aus warmem Flanell. Nicht kleidsam, aber angenehm weich, wie Remus aus eben gemachter Erfahrung wusste.

Joy rief mehrere Tränke auf und wies Malfoy an, in welcher Reihenfolge er sie einzunehmen hatte. Sie kontrollierte, dass er tat, was sie angeordnet hatte, dann beschwor sie auch für Remus einen Becher.

„Keine Sorge, es sieht nur aus wie Wolfsbann, es schmeckt deutlich besser. Sie werden danach ruhiger schlafen, Mr. Lupin."

Ein letztes Mal ließ sie ihren Stab über Malfoys blasse Gestalt gleiten, wirkte einen abschließenden Diagnosezauber. Remus sah, wie dem Slytherin die Augen zufielen.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Mr. Malfoy", sprach die Heilerin leise. „Wie, sagten Sie, heißt Ihr Anwalt?"

„Lawbender", erklang die matte Antwort.

„Sehr schön, dann werde ich ihm wie besprochen gleich morgen früh eulen. Gibt es jemanden aus Ihrer Familie, den Sie gerne sehen möchten?"

Malfoy riss die Augen auf, seine wächsernen Wangen überzog plötzlich Farbe. „Meine Frau", erwiderte er leise. „Narcissa."

Sie nickte. „Ich verständige Ihre Frau noch heute Nacht. Und jetzt, schlafen Sie, alle beide. Kommen Sie, Mr. Walker, ich möchte nach den anderen Patienten sehen."

Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür hinter den zwei Heilern ins Schloss.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Der Tod ist ein Meister aus Angst

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews: Spitzohr, Palina, Sally S., istina, Whitewishes, Reditus Mortis und Moonlight. **Ich hoffe, ich habe niemanden vergessen unbd alle Revs beantwortet. Früher konnte man immer sehen, ob ein Review schon beantwortet war, aber das ist irgendwie geändert *grummel***  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Beta: TheVirginian, der ich nicht nur für meergrüne Korrekturen danke, sondern auch für die Inspiration zu diesem und dem folgenden Kapitel – ach, deren „Captivitas" eigentlich überhaupt der Anstoß war, mich auf die „Gefährten" einzulassen**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

Soundtrack: „The poet and the pendulum" von Nightwish

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**Kapitel 10: Der Tod ist ein Meister aus Angst**

Narcissa erwachte früh, wie so oft; draußen war es noch dämmrig. Doch nicht ihre eigene Rastlosigkeit, sondern das feine ‚tab, tab, tab' eines Vogelschnabels am Fenster hatte sie geweckt, wie sie verwundert feststellte. Wer schickte ihr zu dieser Zeit eine Eileule?

Sie erhob sich, strich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, die sich aus ihrem langen Zopf gelöst hatte und trat ans Fenster. Klar und kühl strömte die Luft über ihre nackten Arme, als sie öffnete, um die gefiederte Botin einzulassen. Doch keine Eule glitt sacht in den Raum, sondern eine braunscheckige, wehrhaft wirkende Möwe, die sich mit elegantem Schwung auf der Lehne des einfachen Holzstuhls niederließ, der in Narcissas Schlafzimmer stand.  
Die Hexe runzelte die Stirn. Wer würde einen Seevogel schicken? Im Geist ging sie die Riege der wenigen entfernten Verwandten durch, doch niemand von diesen verwendete andere Boten als die üblichen Eulen.

Als die Möwe ihr fordernd das Bein entgegen streckte, bemerkte Narcissa, dass die Pergamentrolle daran in eine Wachstuchhülle eingeschlagen war, um sie vor Nässe zu schützen, und zusätzlich mit einem ‚Impervius' versehen. Der Vogel kreischte herausfordernd und durchdringend. Narcissa langte in die Dose mit den Eulenkeksen, und das Tier verschlang gierig die hastig zugeworfenen Brocken, die es geschickt mit dem Schnabel aus der Luft fing. Als es sich beruhigt hatte, zog Narcissa ihm das Pergament vom Fuß.  
Der Boden unter ihr schien für einen kurzen Moment zu schwanken, als sie das Siegel von Askaban erkannte. Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich.

„Lucius", flüsterte sie. „Merlin bewahre, wenn dir etwas geschehen ist."

Doch entgegen ihrer gehauchten Hoffnung war Narcissa sicher, dass nur ein derartiges Ereignis die Gefängnisleitung dazu brachte, ihr eine dringliche Nachricht zu schicken. Mit zitternden Fingern entrollte sie die Nachricht und gebot der Lampe über dem kleinen Tisch mit einem strengen ‚Lumos', ihr Licht zu spenden.

„Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy", begann der Text, mit zierlichem und doch energischem Federstrich, „entschuldigen Sie die Störung zu früher Stunde, doch leider muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Ihr Mann in Folge eines Angriffs anderer Häftlinge mit nicht unerheblichen Verletzungen auf die Krankenstation von Askaban verbracht wurde. Aufgrund der ergriffenen Maßnahmen ist sein physischer Zustand nicht mehr kritisch, allerdings halte ich Ihren Besuch im Hinblick auf eine baldige Heilung für medizinischen angeraten.  
Bitte haben Sie Verständnis, dass ich Ihnen wegen der Verschwiegenheitspflicht meines Berufsstandes keine näheren Angaben machen kann.

Gegen Vorlage dieses Schreibens erhalten Sie unabhängig von den üblichen festgelegten Besuchstagen Zugang zur Haftanstalt. Eine kurzfristige Terminierung über das Ministerium ist ratsam, zumal Sie dort die Möglichkeit haben, gemäß Artikel 6 § 34 Ziffer 5.6.3. der Europäischen Verordnung über Haftbedingungen in magischen Resozialisierungszentren einen gebührenfreien Portschlüssel zu beantragen.

Im Auftrage  
Dr. Joy  
Heilerin  
Krankenstation Askaban

Narcissa ließ das Pergament sinken. Lucius war verletzt. Sie versuchte, sich unter ‚nicht unerheblichen Verletzungen' etwas Konkretes vorzustellen, doch der Begriff war ebenso unbestimmt wie besorgniserregend.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Obwohl die Angst um Lucius sie innerlich auffraß, nahm sich Narcissa die Zeit, ihren Besuch in Askaban gründlich vorzubereiten. Es kostete sie eine ganze Dose Hering in Tomatensoße, die Möwe davon zu überzeugen, nicht schlicht zurück zu fliegen, sondern unterwegs noch einen Brief zuzustellen. Doch schließlich hatte sie die Nachricht für Reprobate Lawbender, den Anwalt der Malfoys, am Fuß des Sturmvogels befestigt.

Als Narcissa an diesem nebligen Morgen um zehn vor sieben vor dem das Ministerium apparierte, erwartete sie noch nicht, den Anwalt zu sehen, doch der grauhaarige Zauberer in der zweireihigen Nadelstreifenrobe erwartete sie bereits am Eingang.

„Guten Morgen, Narcissa", grüßte er und tippte mit dem Finger an seine Melone.

„Reprobate, guten Morgen", erwiderte sie und reichte ihm ihre Hand, ohne den feinen Lederhandschuh auszuziehen. „Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass Sie gekommen sind."

Diese Aussage war keine Floskel, denn Narcissa war tatsächlich froh, dass der Anwalt ihr noch immer zu Seite stand, egal, worum es sich handelte. Immerhin war sie völlig außerstande, ihn für seine Bemühungen angemessen zu entlohnen, doch das schien den Mittfünfziger, der die Malfoys seit Jahrzehnten juristisch beriet, so wie es sein Vater und sein Großvater zuvor getan hatten, nicht zu bekümmern.

„Das ist schon Lucius' zweite gravierende Verletzung innerhalb von sechs Monaten", stellte der Advokat sachlich fest. „Das Ministerium wird uns das erklären müssen."

„Ich glaube, die Wachen hassen ihn", vermutete Narcissa leise, nachdem sie sich umgesehen und die Umgebung einer kritischen Kontrolle unterzogen hatte.

„Das verwundert mich nicht", gab Lawbender zurück. „Er symbolisiert etwas, das zu erreichen keiner von diesen Unterschicht- Zauberern jemals zu hoffen wagen darf. Kaum eine reinblütige Familie stand in den letzten Jahren derart im Fokus der Öffentlichkeit wie die Ihre, Narcissa. Ihr Mann steht für Reichtum, Eleganz und Einfluss."

„Wir haben nichts mehr davon", sagte sie bitter.

„Nein, aber der Nimbus haftet Ihnen an", gab Lawbender zurück. „Lucius hat seine Macht und sein Vermögen auf eine Weise benutzt, die dem gesellschaftlichen Konsens nicht entspricht. Er steht für die Werte der Dunklen Revolution, und man wirft ihm überdies Arroganz, Hochmut und Überheblichkeit vor. Jetzt empfängt er die Sanktion für jedes einzelne Mal, wenn ein Reinblüter aus alter Familie einem dieser Kleingeister auf die Füße getreten sein mag."

„Aus Ihrem Mund klingt das wie eine Rechtfertigung", beschwerte sie sich.

Der Anwalt lächelte. „Ich erläutere nur den Hintergrund der Vorkommnisse. Aber selbstverständlich müssen wir diesen Misshandlungen ein Ende bereiten. Ich befürchte nur, das wird nicht ganz einfach werden. In den meisten derartigen Fällen steht Aussage gegen Aussage, und im Zweifel wird der Gamot stets den Wachen glauben und nicht dem Häftling. Aber jetzt wollen wir erst einmal sehen, dass wir nach Askaban kommen und Lucius selbst befragen", meinte er beschwichtigend und begab sich auf eine schmale Gittertreppe, die außen an einer unscheinbaren Häuserwand entlang führte. „An einem Sonntag werden wir vermutlich wenig Begeisterung ernten, dafür jedoch leichtes Spiel haben."

Auf diese kryptische Aussage hin folgte Narcissa dem Anwalt bis zu einer unscheinbaren Stahltür, die die Aufschrift „Feuerschutz" trug. Lawbender tippte mit dem Zauberstab dagegen. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann schob sich ein Rohr aus rotem Metall durch die starre Materie der Tür.

„Ihr Begehr?" schnarrte das Rohr.

„Lawbender, Advokat und Notar. Ich möchte einen Antrag nach Artikel 6 § 34 Ziffer 5.6.3. der Europäischen Verordnung über Haftbedingungen in magischen Resozialisierungszentren stellen. Laut offizieller Auskunft der Anstalt liegt ein Dringlichkeitsfall vor."

„Warten Sie", raunzte das rot lackierte Rohr und verschwand spurlos in der Tür.

Lawbender drehte sich zu Narcissa um und erklärte flüsternd: „Aus den Aussagen der Heilerin eine Dringlichkeit nach § 56 Absatz 3 Ziffer d zu kreieren, ist natürlich gewagt, aber mit etwas Glück hat heute kein Advokat, sondern nur ein Beamter der gehobenen Laufbahn Dienst."

Tatsächlich knackte es nach etwa zwei Minuten, die Narcissa wie eine Ewigkeit erschienen, im Schloss, und mit einem mechanischen Surren sprang die Tür einen Spalt weit auf.

„Notfallportal für Feiertage", prangte jetzt plötzlich ein Schild mit auffällig leuchtenden Lettern über der Klinke. Lawbender nickte Narcissa ermutigend zu, dann betraten sie das Ministerium.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Das Problem ist, dass Askaban kein Resozialisierungszentrum ist", erläuterte ein kleiner, bebrillter Zauberer mit schütterem Haar, der fast hinter den Aktenbergen auf seinem schäbigen Schreibtisch versank. „Qua definitionem ist Askaban eine ‚Anstalt zur Bestrafung und Resozialisierung schwerstkrimineller Zauberer', und für diese Einrichtungen gilt die europäische Verordnung nicht, sondern nationales, das heißt, britisches Recht. Und dieses, mein werter Kollege Lawbender und sehr verehrte Mrs. Malfoy, sieht ein Sonderbesuchsrecht in Erkrankungsfällen nicht vor."

Narcissa schwirrte der Kopf vor lauter Paragraphen, Artikeln und Verordnungen, die sich Lawbender und der kleine Jurist des Ministeriums seit dreißig Minuten mit – wie es schien – wachsender Begeisterung an den Kopf warfen. Am liebsten hätte sie die beiden Männer angeschrieen, ob sie nicht begriffen, dass Lucius verletzt sei, und dass er sie, Narcissa, dringend brauchte, wie es in dem Brief der Heilerin stand. Doch sie wusste, wie unproduktiv und wenig zielführend ein solcher Gefühlsausbruch bei dieser Art Menschen sein würde.

„Meine Herren", unterbrach sie mit bemühter Ruhe in der Stimme den Diskurs der Juristen. „Ich verstehe die Bedeutung der Einstufung von Askaban. Aber bitte bringen auch Sie Verständnis dafür auf, dass sich an den Fakten unabhängig vom Status Askabans nichts ändert: Mein Mann ist verletzt und benötigt laut Aussage einer approbierten Heilerin seelische Unterstützung von seiner Familie. Wenn Sie mir nicht gestatten, ihn zu sehen, werde ich meine Kommilitonin Mrs. Rita Skeeter aufsuchen und sie exklusiv über die Haftbedingungen in Askaban informieren."

Narcissa pokerte hoch, denn aufgrund von Lucius' diesbezüglicher Schweigsamkeit besaß sie keinerlei Detailkenntnisse. Doch niemand konnte wissen, was und wie viel er ihr bei ihrem letzten Besuch erzählt hatte.

„Es gibt nicht viele, die einen verurteilten Schwarzmagier bemitleiden werden", erklärte der kleine Zauberer säuerlich.

„Seien Sie versichert, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man unangenehme Fragen stellt", gab Narcissa selbstbewusst zurück.

Sie atmete tief durch und sah dem kleinen Beamten fest in die wässrig blauen Schweinsäuglein. Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus.

„Sie haben eine Bewährungsstrafe erhalten, nicht wahr, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Er klopfte mit dem Zauberstab auf einen Kasten mit Karteizetteln, und sofort wand sich ein nicht besonders großer, aber eng beschriebener Bogen Pergament aus der hölzernen Kiste. Narcissa konnte den Text nicht lesen, doch sie erkannte das Bild, das am Tag ihrer Festnahme nach der großen Schlacht in der Arrestzelle des Ministeriums gefertigt worden war.

„Ich habe alle Todesser hier in dieser Kartei", informierte der Schweinsäugige mit hintergründigem Lächeln, das ihm etwas überraschend Diabolisches verlieh.

„Ich habe niemals das Dunkle Mal getragen", erwiderte Narcissa beherrscht.

„Und doch hat man Sie zu zwei Jahren auf Bewährung verurteilt", entgegnete der Beamte.

„Ich habe mir seitdem nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen", beharrte Narcissa steif.

„Noch nicht", bestätigte der kleine Mann. „Zumindest nichts, das dem Ministerium zur Zeit bekannt wäre. Aber schon eine kleine Verfehlung genügt, und Sie verschwinden für eine lange Zeit in Eastwick, Mrs. Malfoy. Gilt Ihr Sohn nicht als labil? Wie er damit wohl zurecht käme?"

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie meiner Mandantin drohen wollen?", mischte sich Lawbender mit gerunzelter Stirn ein. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten kalt.

„Aber nicht doch", wiegelte der Schweinsäugige mit besänftigender Geste ab. „Ich bin Regierungsbeamter, wie käme ich dazu? Ich wollte Mrs. Malfoy nur noch einmal auf die…sagen wir, ‚Zerbrechlichkeit' ihrer Freiheit hinweisen."

Er beschwor aus der Luft einen dunkelmetallisch glänzenden Schlüssel, öffnete damit eine seiner Schreibtischschubladen und zog ein Formblatt heraus. Als er selbiges mit der Spitze seines Stabes berührte, füllten sich die leeren Formularfelder automatisch mit Daten: Narcissas Name und aktuelle Anschrift, Lucius' Name, die Angaben zu Lawbenders Person und Kanzlei und dazwischen jede Menge Paragraphen.

„Unabhängig davon, dass ich nach derzeitiger Kenntnis die Rechtslage anders einstufe als Sie, Mr. Lawbender, bin ich bereit, Mrs. Malfoy einen außerplanmäßigen Besuch in Askaban zu ermöglichen, allerdings erst in den Abendstunden, da die Anstaltsleitung natürlich noch informiert werden muss. Unterschreiben Sie hier."

Er schob beiden das Formular zu.

Lawbender nahm es Narcissa aus der Hand, die bereits eine Feder beschworen hatte. Aufmerksam las er es von oben bis unten, auch das Kleingedruckte.

„Wenn Sie das Papier unterzeichnen, verpflichteten Sie sich unter Strafandrohung, über die im Rahmen des Besuchs gemachten Feststellungen Stillschweigen zu bewahren, es sei denn, es käme zu einem Prozess, Narcissa. Der Weg zu Miss Skeeter wäre Ihnen dann verwehrt", gab Lawbender zu bedenken.

„Das ist mir egal", stieß Narcissa entschieden hervor. „Alles, was ich will, ist Lucius sehen und ihm beistehen."

Lawbender nickte, dann lächelte er. Der kleine Ministerialjurist drückte einen Stempel auf das Dokument und händigte Narcissa eine Kopie davon aus, zusammen mit einem hässlichen, grün lackierten Blumentopf, den er aus einer Schublade zog.

„Das ist Ihr Portschlüssel", klärte er sie auf. „Er aktiviert sich automatisch um siebzehn Uhr und bringt Sie - und nur Sie – zum Bootsanleger."

Lawbender nickte, verabschiedete sich knapp, aber nicht unhöflich und führte Narcissa aus der Amtsstube hinaus auf den grauen, faden Gang.

„Sie können mich nicht begleiten, Reprobate?", erkundigte sie sich bei ihm, nachdem sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.

Ein kryptisches Lächeln spielte um seine schmalen Lippen. „Der Portschlüssel ist nur für Angehörige gedacht und seine Kapazität aus Sicherheitsgründen auf eine Person beschränkt", erläuterte er. „Aber ich werde am Bootsanleger auf Sie warten, Narcissa. Mr. Neunmalklug hier drinnen hat nicht bedacht", setzte er hinzu, als sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, „dass ich als Lucius' Anwalt keinen Antrag stellen muss. Ich kann ohne Vorankündigung in Askaban auftauchen und verlangen, ihn zu sprechen – im Gegensatz zu Ihnen auch unter vier Augen. Natürlich bedarf es gewichtiger Gründe, und der Beamte hat – wie Ihnen vielleicht entgangen ist – den Brief der Heilerin einkassiert. Sehr geschickt, der Bursche. Was er allerdings nicht ahnen konnte, ist…" Eine graubetuchte Hand tauchte in die Aktentasche des Rechtsbeistandes und zog ein zusammengerolltes Pergament hervor, „… dass die gute Heilerin Joy nicht nur Ihnen geschrieben hat, Narcissa, sondern auch mir."

Ein vergnügtes Glitzern funkelte in den blauen Augen des Anwalts. „Ganz offenbar wollte sie sichergehen, dass zumindest einer von uns beiden Lucius noch heute zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie hat mir in ihrem Schreiben sogar mitgeteilt, dass Lucius' Zellengenosse, Mr. Lupin, Zeuge des Vorgangs gewesen sein soll, der zu Lucius' Verletzungen geführt hat, ohne dass sie allerdings auf die Art der Schäden näher eingegangen wäre."

„Lupin ist ein Werwolf und ein Feind", bemerkte Narcissa. „Er war Mitglied in Dumbledores Phönixorden. Was haben wir von einem wie ihm schon zu erwarten?"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remus erwachte, weil die Sonne ihm in die Augen stach. Träge blinzelte er in die Helligkeit und spürte der schläfrigen Schwere nach, die noch in seinen Gliedern hing. Früher – als junger Mann – war er stets mit den ersten Vögeln schon wach gewesen, doch je älter er wurde, desto mehr verschob der Wolf seine innere Uhr in die Abend- und Nachtstunden. Außerdem genoss er in diesem Augenblick das Gefühl weichen Stoffs auf der Haut und den frischen Duft der sauberen Bettlaken der Krankenstation. Das Vergnügen würde kurz genug sein; er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er sich am Abend in der kalten, stinkenden Zelle wieder finden würde, die er mit Malfoy teilte. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, bis er an der zusammengerollten Gestalt im anderen Bett hängen blieb.

Lucius Malfoy schlief, die Arme schützend um die eigenen Schultern geschlungen. Remus fragte sich, wie in aller Welt er in einer solchen Haltung nur schlafen konnte. Malfoys Gesicht war blass, dunkle Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen.

Bis aufs Blut hatten die Todesser Macnair, Lester und Lestrange ihn gestern gedemütigt. Die Wunden an Kopf und Körper mochte die Heilerin in der Nacht mit einem Schwenk ihres Stabes geheilt haben, doch die Tat würde Folgen haben, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er fragte sich, wie lange Malfoy dem Druck, den die Haftbedingungen und die Schikanen von Mitgefangenen und Wärtern bedeuteten, noch standhalten würde. Wie er dort lag, der Welt für den Augenblick entrückt, bleich und ätherisch, hätte man den Slytherin mit etwas Fantasie tatsächlich für eine Figur aus dem Silmarillion halten können, einen verlorenen letzten Elben, der nicht in die brutale Welt Askabans gehörte und an ihr zu zerbrechen drohte.

Im nächsten Moment schüttelte Remus den Kopf über sich selbst. Was für Flöhe hatte ihm Malfoy nur ins Ohr gesetzt mit seinen Geschichten von den Erben Galadriels?

Leise öffnete sich die Tür, und das freundliche Gesicht von Heilerin Joy spähte durch den Spalt. Als sie sah, dass Remus erwacht war, trat sie herein und verharrte neben seinem Bett.

„Wie geht es Ihnen heute morgen, Mr. Lupin?", erkundigte sie sich freundlich und leise genug, um Malfoy nicht zu wecken.

„Ziemlich gut", antwortete er höflich. „Ihr Schlaftrank hat mich umgehauen gestern Nacht, aber der übliche schwere Kopf, den so ein ‚Traumloser Schlaf' hinterlässt, fehlt dankenswerterweise."

Sie lächelte. „Den können Sie bei einem schlichten Melissentee mit Honig auch nicht erwarten." Sie ließ ihm einen Moment, um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. „Sie sahen nicht aus, als ob Sie wirklich eines Schlaftranks bedurft hätten gestern", setzte sie hinzu.

Er gab ihr Lächeln etwas reduziert zurück. „Was tut ein guter Mensch wie Sie an einem solchen Ort?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ich spezialisiere mich auf Unfall- und Notfallheilungen, und hier gibt es eine Menge zu lernen in dieser Hinsicht", erklärte sie. „Zudem ist die Nachtwache außerordentlich gut bezahlt. Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Mr. Lupin", setzte sie hinzu, „und ich weiß, wer er war." Sie wies auf Malfoy. „Das gestern Nacht war eine verabscheuungswürdige Tat, niemand hat verdient, Opfer eines derartigen Übergriffs zu werden. Hat man Sie verschont wegen Ihrer Lykantrophie?"

„Es kam gar nicht so weit", beantwortete Remus die Frage wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich hatte eine Chance, mich zu wehren."

„Und wie wohl?", erkundigte sie sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Teilpetrifiziert, mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, gegen mehrere Gegner, wie ich vermute?"

Remus sah sie an. Es lag kein Falsch in ihren Augen, doch er war nicht eben wild drauf, dass die Anstaltsleitung erfuhr, dass er einen Tag nach dem Vollmond Anzeichen einer beginnenden Verwandlung gezeigt hatte.

„Ich hatte Glück", brachte er vage hervor. Es klang selbst für seine Ohren nicht sehr überzeugend.

„Das hatten Sie wohl", bestätigte sie. „Und den Mond im Rücken."

Er starrte sie an. „Woher…ich meine, wie kommen Sie auf so eine Idee?"

„Ihre Iris ist noch immer bernsteingelb verfärbt", erwiderte sie. „Bei alten Lykantrophen kommt das gelegentlich vor, aber in Ihrem Alter ist es … ungewöhnlich."

Er schluckte. „Sie werden es melden", stellte er resigniert fest.

„Das müsste ich", informierte sie ihn. „Ich habe vorhin nachgesehen, welche Konsequenzen sich daraus für Sie ergeben würden: Einzelhaft, eine ständige Injektion einer Substanz, die dem Wolfsbanntrank ähnelt. Die Nebenwirkungen sind auf Dauer sehr schädlich."

Sie zog eine Phiole aus der Robentasche und reichte sie ihm. Eine träge Flüssigkeit in tiefem Schokoladenbraun benetzte die Glaswände.

„Harmlos", sagte sie. „Ein Schönheitsmittelchen, um die Augenfarbe zu ändern. Dies hier ist der Ladenhüter, braun ist nicht sonderlich gefragt."

„Warum helfen Sie mir? Das kann Sie den Job kosten", insistierte Remus. „Es ist doch gegen die Vorschriften, oder?"

Sie lachte leise und zuckte die Achsel. „Manchmal muss man etwas riskieren für seine Überzeugungen. Gerade Sie sollten das doch verstehen, Mr. Lupin."

Sie wandte sich dem Bett zu, auf dem Malfoy lag.

„_Indicare_", klang ihr Diagnosezauber an Remus' Ohr. „Ich möchte wissen, welcher Dilettant diese Wunde auf seiner Stirn geheilt hat", murmelte sie und berührte sachte die wulstige Narbe, die immer noch rötlich schimmerte.

Malfoy gab ein Wimmern von sich. Joy hob ihren Stab und wirkte einen sanften Schlafzauber, dann setzte sie die Spitze des Werkzeugs auf die Narbe.

„_Reducere_."

Das Rot verblasste, die Schwellung ging zurück. Remus beobachtete, wie nur mehr ein silbriger Strich auf Malfoys fast weißer Haut blieb.

„Er wird Ihnen sehr dankbar sein", prophezeite er mit sanftem Spott. „Malfoy ist eitel."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. „Jeder Heiler schuldet seinem Patienten den bestmöglichen Einsatz seiner magischen Kräfte. Diese Wunde hier wurde stümperhaft versorgt."

Sie trat zu Remus. „Er wird bis heute Abend schlafen, wenn es keinerlei Unterbrechungen gibt. Seine Frau habe ich verständigt, aber Merlin weiß, ob man sie zu ihm lässt. Natürlich habe ich als Heilerin keine Kompetenz, Sie nach den Tätern des gestrigen Abends zu befragen, und ihn will ich nicht wecken, er braucht Ruhe. Aber vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll, eine unabhängige Person ins Vertrauen zu ziehen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz…", sagte er bedächtig.

„Nun, mancher Gefangene konnte oder wollte sich gegenüber Angehörigen oder Rechtsbeiständen nicht an den- oder diejenigen erinnern, die ihm die Wunden beigebracht hatten, von denen in meinen medizinischen Berichten die Rede war. Und zwar, nachdem sie zuvor einer Spezialunterredung durch die Anstaltsleitung unterzogen wurden. Mr. Malfoy hat mir gestern Abend gesagt, wer ihn so zugerichtet hat. Aber wenn Sie es bestätigen, kann ich unter Veritaserum beim Ministerium eine Aussage machen, die nur schwer anzuzweifeln ist." Sie lächelte.

„Man wird nicht am Wahrheitsgehalt Ihrer Angaben zweifeln, Doktor Joy, sondern an dem, was Sie aus zweiter Hand von einem verurteilten Todesser und einem Werwolf erfahren haben", gab Remus leise zu bedenken. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Malfoy oder ich so leicht durch Drohungen oder ein Prügelkommando zu beeinflussen sind."

Dennoch entschied er sich, ihr in knappen Worten den Hergang der Tat zu schildern. Sie hatte Recht, es konnte nicht schaden, ihr alles zu erzählen, sie mochte sich ohnehin das meiste zusammenreimen. An ein Eingreifen der Anstaltsleitung oder Einschüchterungsversuche glaubte Remus indes nicht. Wächter waren an dem Übergriff nicht beteiligt gewesen. Selbst wenn Drains die Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte, war das nicht zu beweisen.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Als Remus wenige Stunden später – Doktor Joy hatte ihre Schicht beendet und die Krankenstation verlassen – an Malfoy gefesselt von zwei Wächtern in die Kellergewölbe Askabans geführt wurde, begann er die Befürchtungen der Heilerin zu teilen. Grob stießen die beiden Bewaffneten sie vorwärts, indem sie ihnen immer wieder mit den Stäben elektrische Schläge verpassten, insbesondere wenn Malfoy ihnen zu langsam lief. Es irritierte Remus, dass er die beiden Wachen noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, die am Mittag in die Krankenstation kamen und Malfoy mit einem Eimer eiskalten Wassers weckten, den sie ihm brutal überstülpten.

Rüde trieben sie die nur mit dem - in Malfoys Fall nassem - Nachthemd bekleideten Gefangenen vor sich her, tiefer und tiefer in die Eingeweide Askabans hinab. Hier unten, wo die Gänge feucht, fensterlos und nur von wenigen tranigen Fackeln erleuchtet waren, klang das Rauschen des umgebenden Meeres dröhnend und bedrohlich nah. Es roch nach Salz und abgestandenem Brackwasser.

Kein Wort kam über Malfoys Lippen, der blass und bemüht, nicht zu viele Schläge einzustecken, neben Remus einher eilte.

Vor einer kleinen, massiven Tür aus feuchten, dunklen Holzbohlen endete ihr Weg. Einer der Wächter öffnete, und wies sie grob an, hineinzugehen. Remus sah, wie Malfoy tief Atem schöpfte und schließlich vorausging, Remus an der magischen Fessel, die sie wieder verband, mit sich ziehend.

Mit einem unangenehmen Quietschen in den Angeln schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen.

Remus sah sich um: Die Zelle war winzig, und sie enthielt weder Pritsche noch Stuhl, nur kalten, feuchten Stein. An der hinteren Wand rußte eine Fackel und verströmte ein flackerndes, unstetes Licht. Schatten tanzten über die Wände, ohne dass etwas sichtbar war, dessen Umrisse sich hätten abbilden können.

Malfoy und Remus standen unschlüssig im Raum. Es war kühl, und der nasse Stoff klebte an Malfoys Brust und Schultern.

„Du solltest es ausziehen", empfahl Remus.

Malfoy nickte stumm und zog das Hemd über den Kopf. Remus, der eigentlich diskret zur Seite sehen wollte, starrte ihn an: Kein Makel, keine Wunde, kein blauer Fleck befand sich auf der blassen Haut.

„Sie hat ganze Arbeit geleistet", sagte Malfoy anerkennend, der sich ebenfalls mit zunächst zweifelndem Blick betrachtete. „Mir tut nicht einmal mehr der Kopf weh." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, die sauber und glänzend waren. Keine Spur von verkrustetem Blut. „Was ist mit deinen Augen?", erkundigte er sich wie beiläufig.

„Wieso?", fragte Remus.

„Sie leuchten im Dunkeln", gab Malfoy ruhig zurück.

Remus schnappte nach Luft und tastete nach der Phiole, die er mangels anderer Optionen in seiner Unterhose versteckt hatte. Sie war noch da.

„Keine Sorge", erklärte Remus, selbst wenig überzeugt. „Ich verwandele mich nicht." Niemals hätte die Heilerin ihm den Trank ausgehändigt, wenn diese Gefahr bestünde, versicherte er sich selbst, um seine eigene Panik, die plötzlich in ihm aufstieg, zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe keine Angst", erwiderte Malfoy ernsthaft. „Erstaunlich, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich weiß, dass du gestern den Beginn einer lunar entkoppelten Verwandlung durchgemacht hast, und obwohl wir hier im Dementorenraum stehen."

Remus starrte ihn an. „Das sind doch nur Gerüchte."

Doch Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber nun, wir werden sehen."

Sie schwiegen, doch die Stille und das Stehen auf einem Fleck setzten Remus zu, der tief in sich eine furchtsame Nervosität spürte, für welche die Ungewissheit der Situation nicht ausreichend Grund bot.

„Können wir ein Stück gehen?", fragte Remus schließlich.

„Drei Schritte hin und her oder immer an der Wand entlang?", erkundigte sich Lucius mit spöttischem Unterton.

„Nicht die Wand", erwiderte Remus sofort, ohne zu wissen, warum ihm der Gedanke, die kahle Wand zu berühren, derartige Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Das ist der Dementor", erklärte Lucius leise. „Er ist noch nicht nahe bei uns, aber du spürst ihn bereits. Mir ist kalt, aber das kann auch einfach am Raum hier liegen."

Remus zappelte ungeduldig hin und her. „Das liegt ganz sicher daran, dass hier drin vielleicht fünfzehn Grad sind, oder auch nur dreizehn, und du keine Kleider anhast, Malfoy. Außerdem ist es feucht, und es riecht nach vermodernden Tieren."

Zu Remus' großer Verblüffung lachte Malfoy. „Welch ein Glück, dass ich nicht deinen feinen Geruchssinn habe, Lupin. Willst du eine Geschichte hören?"

Remus sah ihn verwundert an, nickte dann jedoch. Malfoy konnte fesselnd erzählen, das wusste er bereits, und etwas Ablenkung würde ihnen beiden nicht schaden.

„Also hör zu", begann Malfoy leise. „Dies ist die Geschichte von Celedrielle, der Kriegerprinzessin, die nur mit einem vergifteten Dolch und einem Flakon Sternenlicht bewaffnet die Aufgabe erhielt, das Ungeheuer von Rhea Doc zu vernichten..."

Es mochte eine halbe Stunde vergangen sein, in der Remus sich mit aller Kraft auf Malfoys Stimme konzentrierte und seine ängstliche Nervosität im Zaum hielt. Dann plötzlich brach der Zauber. Mit einem hilflosen letzten Aufflackern erlosch die Fackel, während ein feiner Eispanzer die feuchten Wände überzog und den Boden in eine klirrende Rutschbahn verwandelte.

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich eine Klappe in der dickwandigen Tür, und das Gesicht eines der beiden bulligen Wärter erschien, fahl angeleuchtet durch das Licht einer Fackel auf dem Korridor.

„Wenn ihr schwört, über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht Stillschweigen zu bewahren, könnt ihr zurück in eure normale Zelle", teilte er trocken mit und musterte sie neugierig, wobei sein Blick ungehemmt über Lucius' nur mit einer Unterhose bekleidete Gestalt schweifte.

„Kein Interesse", verkündete Malfoy kalt.

„Moment mal", fiel ihm Remus ins Wort. „Die haben einen Dementor hier irgendwo, Malfoy. Wir können uns nicht wehren, ich will hier raus!"

Nackte Angst saß ihm im Genick. Er fragte sich, warum der Slytherin so cool blieb. Zwar klapperten seinem Mitgefangenen die Zähne, und seine Lippen waren bläulich verfärbt, doch dies schien nur der Kälte geschuldet, nicht der Furcht vor dem Dunklen Geschöpf, das irgendwo in ihrer Nähe lauerte.

„Die bluffen, Lupin", zischte Lucius und sah ihn beschwörend an. „Sie können das Ding nicht auf uns hetzen, das wagt selbst Hurt nicht."

Remus fragte sich, woher Malfoy die Zuversicht nahm. Er selbst traute der Gefängnisleitung mittlerweile fast alles zu. Dennoch lag etwas so Überzeugendes in der Ruhe, die Malfoy ausstrahlte, dass Remus seine Angst herunterschluckte.

„Wie ihr wollt", beschied der Wächter, und die Klappe schloss sich wieder.

Die eisige Kälte blieb. Blicklos starrte Remus in die Dunkelheit.

„Er wird nicht hereinkommen", hörte er Malfoys Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr, während sich Panik in ihm zusammenballte.

Der Dementor musste ganz in der Nähe sein, und dies wäre der richtige Augenblick gewesen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und sich auf eine glückliche Erinnerung zu konzentrieren.

„Expecto patronum", murmelte Malfoy und atmete tief ein und aus.

Remus lachte bitter auf. „Du bist ein Todesser, du kannst ohnehin keinen beschwören."

Die Furcht vor dem Kommenden, die stetig weiter durch seine Adern kroch wie eine abartige, eisige Schlange, setzte ihm zu. Seine Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Malfoys leises Lachen brachte ihn im nächsten Moment völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Ich hatte immer genug Glück in mir, um einen ordentlichen Patronus zu erschaffen."

Remus spürte die Hand des anderen auf der Schulter. „Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, denn ohne Stab verfüge ich leider nicht über diese Macht. Hör mir zu, Lupin. Sie hatten noch Dementoren, als ich vor drei Jahren das erste Mal hierher nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Sie lassen diese Biester nicht von der Leine. Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast, aber vertrau mir: Sie wollen uns mürbe machen. Es ist nur ein böses Spiel."

„Sie spielen es verdammt gut", knurrte Remus, doch Malfoys demonstrative Ruhe und Kaltblütigkeit färbten zumindest etwas auf ihn ab. Wenn der Dementor allerdings in die Zelle käme, könnte Remus für nichts mehr garantieren. Außerdem schmerzten seine nackten Füße, durch deren Sohlen eisige Kälte drang.

Malfoy zerrte an der Fessel. „Hier hinten ist der Boden trocken", kam seine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Remus gab dem Ziehen nach und stieß gegen Malfoy, dessen kalte Haut –ebenso wie sein deutlich wahrnehmbares Zittern – nur erahnen ließ, wie sehr er fror. Das Nachthemd der Krankenstation, das Remus selbst trug, war nicht eben viel, doch immerhin hielt es einen Teil der Körperwärme an der Haut fest.

„Erzähl noch etwas", bat Remus und bemühte sich, die grässlichen Bilder zu verdrängen, die nun vor seinem inneren Auge heraufzogen: Dora – am Boden liegend, reglos, bleich und still. Remus starrte sie an, unfähig, sich zu rühren, unfähig, den Arm mit dem Zauberstab zu heben, als Bellatrix' irres Gelächter näher kam. Er sah Teddys kleinen Körper, aufgespießt von einem silbernen Pfeil, und in der Vollmondnacht schimmerte ein Bogen mit fremdartigen Runen durch die Büsche am Rand der Lichtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Hierher war Remus mit seinem kleinen Sohn geflohen, damit sie sich verwandeln konnten, ohne jemanden zu gefährden. Und nun hatte die Gefahr sie gefunden – eine tödliche Gefahr. Remus hörte einen Schrei – es war sein eigener.

„Lupin, verflucht, hör auf mich!"

Jemand schüttelte ihn. Ein Teil der Kälte im Raum schien gewichen – der unnatürliche Teil. Licht fiel durch die Klappe in der Tür.

„Ihr habt eine letzte Chance, Stillschweigen zu geloben", informierte sie der Wärter barsch. Ein boshaftes Grinsen manifestierte sich danach in seiner breiten Visage.

„Verpiss dich!", fauchte Malfoy wenig eloquent.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", flüsterte Remus ihm zu.

„Es war deine Idee, die Wachen hinzuzuziehen", zischte Malfoy. „Jetzt steh dazu!"

Die Klappe schloss sich mit einem hölzernen Klacken, und Remus spürte, wie ihm Tränen übers Gesicht rannen. Noch nie war er ohne seinen Zauberstab einem Dementor ausgesetzt gewesen. Dass er derart hilflos war, hätte ihn nicht überraschen sollen, doch er war schockiert. Das Knirschen der Türangeln bestätigte seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Etwas, das dunkler war als die sie umgebende Finsternis, zeichnete sich im Türrahmen ab, eine hohe Gestalt. Der Dementor holte rasselnd Atem.

„Merde damné!", fluchte Malfoy, dann spürte Remus, wie sich der ehemalige Todesser zwischen ihn und die Kreatur schob.

Wie in Trance hörte Remus das Knacken an der Wand, als Malfoy die erloschene Fackel aus dem Halter zerrte. Was, bei Merlin, bezweckte er nur damit?

„Wenn er näher kommt, ziehe ich ihm das Ding über den verrotteten Schädel", erläuterte Malfoy flüsternd seine Absicht.

Der Dementor atmete wieder, fauliger Gestank entkam seinem Maul, und Remus' Eingeweide verwandelten sich endgültig in einen eisigen Klumpen. Obwohl wieder fürchterliche Bilder in ihm aufstiegen und rationales Denken unendlich schwer fiel, drängte sich die Erkenntnis auf, wie lächerlich Malfoys ‚Verteidigungsstrategie' war. Offenbar wusste das auch der Slytherin, denn er schob Remus langsam nach hinten an die rückwärtige Wand. Der Dementor folgte ihnen ohne Hast. Unter ihren Füßen schmolz das Eis, als sie nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen konnten. Malfoy drückte sich gegen Remus, während der Dementor unaufhaltsam näher kam. Remus spürte Malfoys Zittern, und dann die Kontraktion der Muskeln, als er ausholte. Die Handfessel spannte sich, ein dumpfes Geräusch erklang, und dem Dementor entwich ein ärgerlicher Laut.

Remus stöhnte entsetzt auf, als die Kreatur auf sie eindrang. Eine feuchte, kalte Hand tastete nach seinem Hals. Malfoy schlug ein zweites Mal zu, und die Klaue ließ von Remus ab. Sekunden später hörte er Lucius röcheln – diesmal hatte der Dementor den Richtigen erwischt. Mit einem Schrei, der mehr nach einem Heulen klang, dazu ein tiefes, drohendes Knurren ausstoßend, stürzte sich Remus wider jegliche Vernunft auf die Kämpfenden. Er konnte zunächst nicht einmal erkennen, ob er Malfoy oder den Dementor mit Schlägen und Tritten traktierte, doch das wabbelig-nachgiebige Fleisch musste zu der Dunklen Kreatur gehören, die ächzende, unmenschliche Laute ausstieß.

Remus hörte Malfoy würgen und bekam einen seiner verzweifelten Tritte ab, gleichzeitig vernahm er Doras Stimme, die flehend ihre bösartige Tante Bellatrix um Gnade für Teddy bat.

‚Sie wird unendlich sauer sein, wenn ich bei einer Prügelei mit einem Dementor meine Seele verliere', schoss es Remus durch den Kopf.

Schmerz explodierte in seiner Seite, wo Malfoy ihn versehentlich erwischt hatte. Er fragte sich, warum die Wachen nicht eingriffen. Offenbar hatten sie ein Problem, denn durch den Nebel aus Angst, Hass und Schmerz, der Remus' Bewegungen immer langsamer werden ließ, drangen Gebrüll, Flüche und lautes Knallen an sein Ohr.

In diesem Augenblick lief ein Zittern durch Malfoys Körper, und seine Abwehrbewegungen erstarben. Remus hielt inne, kämpfte gegen das Bild eines blutüberströmten Sirius an, dann hörte er Malfoys leise Stimme.

„Lupin. Hilf mir. Bitte."

Es war ein inständiges Flehen, währenddessen sich der Dementor langsam aufrichtete.

Remus beugte sich über Malfoy. Sein Körper war schlaff und kalt.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

Der Dementor holte wieder rasselnd Atem. Remus' Arme wurden schwer.

„Mein Nacken ist verletzt. Ich kann nichts mehr spüren", drangen Malfoys Worte an sein Ohr.

Der Kopf des Dementors kam näher. Der faulige Gestank seines Atems war jetzt überwältigend. Remus zog Malfoys schlaffe Gestalt in die Arme und bettete deren Kopf auf seiner Schulter, so dass das Gesicht des ehemaligen Todessers an seiner Brust lag, nicht zugänglich für die Dunkle Kreatur.

Er selbst barg sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge des anderen. Er wusste, es würde nicht helfen, Dementoren waren um ein Vielfaches stärker als Menschen.

Jetzt, da es endete, spürte Remus keine Angst mehr. Er war eher überrascht, dass die Wachen sie hier wirklich dem Dementor überließen.

„Danke", murmelte Malfoy leise. „War ein guter Kampf."

Remus prustete. „Ich hätte dich bei den Tugenden deines eigenen Hauses lassen sollen. Feigheit und Raffinesse hätten uns das hier erspart. Seit du Mut entwickelt hast, besitzt du ein unglaubliches Talent, dich und andere in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, Malfoy."

Er spürte das Lächeln des Slytherins.

„Ich war schon für den Dunklen Lord kein Glücksfall", flüsterte Malfoy. „Falls du es noch kannst, sag meiner Frau, dass ich sie liebe."

Remus grinste ob des pathetischen, aber zweifellos ehrlichen Wunsches, während sein ganzer Körper von Gänsehaut überzogen wurde. Der Dementor packte seine Schulter und tastete nach Malfoy. Remus war übel, als hätte er zwei Kelche Wolfsbanntrank inne – nur schlimmer.

„Optimist", presste er hervor, dann streifte der raue Umhang des Dementors seine Wange, und Malfoy wurde beinahe sachte, aber unnachgiebig aus seinen Armen gezogen.

Der Dementor holte rasselnd Atem.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt.  
_


	11. Ungewiss

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Vielen Dank für die Reviews an Alcina, Reditus Mortis, Sally S., Stunde Dreizehn, Moonlight, Palina, WhiteWishes und Spitzohr.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Beta: TheVirginian. Vielen Dank!!!**

Wer mehr „Malfoy hinter Gittern" möchte, der sollte dringend ihr „Captivitas" lesen, ohne das „Gefährten" nicht entstanden wäre  
*Werbebanner nachdrücklich schwenkt*

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

**Soundtrack: „Silent Angel" von Axel Rudi Pell**

silent angel  
i wanna hold you  
silent angel  
please stay with me  
all alone, with a heart of stone  
candlelight never burns so bright  
how can it be, that  
between you and me  
is no way out, out of misery

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A./N. : Und nun, wie versprochen, das Update noch am Wochenende, um Euch von dem offenbar unerträglichen Cliffhanger zu befreien ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 11. Ungewiss**

Die dickwandige Holztür des Kerkers barst mit einem gewaltigen Knall, Staub und Rauch quollen durch den Raum, in den nun das Licht eines Zauberstabs fiel.

„Lumos maxima!", erklang ein vertrauter Bass.

Remus hätte um ein Haar laut aufgeschluchzt vor Erleichterung, aber noch hing Malfoy wehrlos in den Klauen des riesigen Seelensaugers.

„Dementor!", schrie Remus und hustete.

„Expecto patronum!", gellte es aus mehreren Kehlen.

Silbriges Leuchten flutete den Raum, und die Dunkle Kreatur ließ Malfoy wie einen alten Wischlappen zu Boden gleiten. Schimmernde Gestalten strichen an Wänden und Decke entlang und trieben den Dementor in die Enge. Remus erkannte Kingsleys Luchs, zwei große Hunde, einen Dachs und einen Keiler. Während zwei Zauberer, die graue Aurorenuniformen trugen, den Dementor auf den Gang hinaus lenkten, verschaffte sich Shacklebolt einen Überblick.

„Remus, bist du in Ordnung?" Er kniete sich neben seinen Freund.

„Soweit im Rahmen der Umstände möglich", antwortete Remus und hustete wieder. Staub war ihm in Mund und Nase gedrungen.

„Was ist hier passiert?", erkundigte sich der schwarze Auror. „Warum hat man den Dementor auf euch gehetzt?"

„Malfoy ist verletzt", brachte Remus anstelle einer Antwort hervor. „Das Ding muss ihm die Wirbelsäule gebrochen haben, er konnte nichts mehr fühlen."

„Malfoy? Der hatte wohl kaum je Gefühle", erklang die kalte Stimme einer Frau, die ebenfalls Uniform trug und jetzt neben dem Slytherin niederkniete. „Abschaum", zischte sie, während sie ihren Stab über seine reglose Gestalt gleiten ließ. Ein rötliches Leuchten erschien an der Spitze.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", bemerkte ein dritter Auror.

„Bitte", mischte sich Remus ein, „er braucht einen Heiler!"

Kingsleys nickte und schickte seinen Patronus über den Gang, versehen mit dem Auftrag, Hilfe zu holen. In hastigen Worten schilderte Remus seinem Freund, was seit dem Vorabend geschehen war. Kingsley hörte aufmerksam zu, dann nickte er.

„Das deckt sich mit dem, was die Heilerin zu Protokoll gegeben hat."

„Doktor Joy?", fragte Remus.

Kingsley nickte. „Sie hat wohl geahnt, was geschehen würde. Heute Morgen um zehn stand sie vor meiner Tür. Leider hat es ewig gedauert, sonntags den zuständigen Richter des Wizzen Gamot aufzutreiben und einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für Askaban zu bekommen. Ein bisher nie gekanntes Geschehen."

Er legte Remus seinen Umhang um die Schultern, doch dieser nahm den weichen Stoff und bedeckte Malfoys reglose Gestalt damit.

„Ich glaube, ein Wärmezauber ist hier effektiver", sagte eine ruhige Stimme, und Remus erkannte im Halbdunkel der Zelle die Heilerin am Geruch nach Kräutern und Salmiak, als sie neben Malfoy niederkniete. Sie reichte Remus den Umhang zurück, der sich zitternd darin einhüllte.

„Bringen Sie Mr. Lupin doch bitte hoch auf die Krankenstation", erteilte sie Kingsleys eine freundliche, aber sehr bestimmte Anweisung. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf Malfoy. _„Indicare."_

Remus sah noch, wie ihr Stab hellrot aufleuchtete, dann zog Kingsley ihn auf die Füße und brachte ihn hinaus.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Die Ereignisse der nächsten Stunden rauschten wie Traumbilder an Remus vorbei. Nur hier und da konnte er einen Eindruck festhalten: uniformierte Auroren, die die Wachmannschaften festnahmen, Hektik auf den Gängen, während sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer unter den Insassen Askabans verbreitete: Direktor Hurt sei von Spezialkräften des Ministeriums verhaftet worden. Dazu Tränke, die ihm eine fremde Heilerin verabreichte, und die Wärme und Sauberkeit der Krankenstation.  
Diese füllte sich bald mit Häftlingen, nachdem das Ministerium veranlasst hatte, dass Heilassistenten sämtliche Gefangenen untersuchten. Schließlich entschied man, weniger gefährliche kranke Häftlinge ins St. Mungos und in einige leerstehende Arrestzellen des Aurorendepartments zu überführen. Irgendwann kehrte die Stille in die Gänge Askabans zurück, und mit ihr ein unüberwindliches Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Schlaf, dem Remus nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen hatte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Mit Bedacht wählte Narcissa eine lange, graublaue Robe aus weichem Tuch, die von schlichter Eleganz und wenig auffällig war. Allein durch ihren Stil und ihre schlanke Gestalt fiel die Hexe ohnehin überall auf, doch heute war nicht der Tag, ihre Schönheit zu betonen. Der farblich passende, dunkle Umhang mit dem hohen Kragen bot ebenso die Option, das Gesicht zu verbergen wie der Hexenhut mit zartem, dennoch dichtem Netz vor den Augen. Die Erfahrungen mit der grauen Haftanstalt im Meer hatten Narcissa gelehrt, dass selbst für eine beherrschte Frau wie sie selbst Tränen nicht immer vermeidbar waren, und sie wollte den Wachen und Offiziellen dort möglichst wenig Gelegenheit bieten, sich an ihrer Angst um Lucius und ihrem Schmerz zu weiden.

Auf dem Tisch ihres Wohn- und Esszimmers stand der Portschlüssel bereit, daneben die Abschrift der Sonderbesuchserlaubnis. Zudem hatte sie einen dezenten Korb mit Spezereien gepackt. Sie wusste, dass es verboten war, den Insassen Geschenke mitzubringen, doch sie hoffte, dass durch Lawbenders Anwesenheit vielleicht eine – wenn auch geringe - Chance bestand, Lucius ein paar Annehmlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen. Andernfalls würde sie darauf bestehen, dass Reprobate den Korb als Dank für sein Engagement annahm – bezahlen konnte sie den Familienanwalt schon lange nicht mehr. Ein letztes Mal rieb sie die rotbackigen Äpfel, bis sie glänzten und zupfte die Stoffhaube des Glases eingelegter Weinkirschen zurecht. Sie kam nicht auf die Idee, ihren Stab zu zücken: Magie und Nahrung vertrugen sich ihrer Ansicht nach nicht besonders.  
Um fünf Minuten vor fünf umfassten ihre Finger fest den schäbigen Blumentopf. Es fehlte noch, dass der Portschlüssel zu früh programmiert war und sie ihn verpasste. Tatsächlich begann die Keramik unter ihren Fingerkuppen nur eine Minute später zu vibrieren, und Narcissa schloss die Augen, als das reißende Gefühl der Aktivierung sie erfasste.

Sie hatte erwartet, dass der Bootsanleger einsam vor ihr liegen würde, dass vielleicht ein paar Ministeriumsbeamte und Rebrobate dort sein würden, um auf die Fähre zu warten. Umso erstaunter war sie, dort auf mehrere Duzend Auroren zu treffen, die das eben anlegende Boot mit gezogenen Stäben erwarteten. Auroren und Wachen verließen gleich darauf die Fähre, und es entging Narcissas Aufmerksamkeit nicht, dass man die Wächter entwaffnet hatte.  
Jeweils zwei der wartenden Auroren nahmen einen Wachmann in ihre Mitte. Sie führten sie zu einem großen Zelt, in dem ein provisorisches Büro eingerichtet war. An mehreren langen Tischen hockten Beamte und nahmen Personalien auf. Wachleute, die diese Prozedur hinter sich hatten, wurden in ein mit einem eilig errichteten magischen Zaun gesichertes Areal verbracht. Die mehrfach verstärkten Kraftlinien um diesen Bereich surrten vor arkaner Energie und blitzen in grellem, orangefarbenem Licht. Eine Gruppe von etwa zehn Zauberern hielt das Kraftfeld aufrecht, inmitten dessen bereits etwa zwei Duzend Wachen gefangen waren. Mitten unter ihnen erkannte Narcissa William Hurt, den Direktor Askabans.  
Ihr war klar, dass etwas Gravierendes geschehen sein musste, wenn das Ministerium sich derart in Askaban einmischte, und die Angst um Lucius ließ ihre Brust eng werden.

„Narcissa!"

Eine sachte Berührung an ihrem Arm. Sie fuhr herum, doch im nächsten Augenblick entspannte sie sich, als sie in die beeindruckenden stahlblauen Augen von Rascal Rogue blickte, der Lawbenders Assistent war.

Rogue war ein Hüne mit Muskeln wie ein Ringkämpfer und militärisch kurz geschnittenem, blondem Haar. Sein braungebranntes Gesicht verriet, dass er sich liebend gerne unter freiem Himmel aufhielt. Lucius hatte oft böse über den jungen Anwalt gelästert, der unziemliche Muggelhobbys pflegte wie Bergsteigen und Segeln, und zudem mit einem Schlammblut verheiratet war. Mit Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an den kalten Wutausbruch ihres Mannes, nachdem Lawbenders Kanzlei die wichtigsten Kunden zu einem Ausflug mit Schneeschuhwanderung eingeladen hatte – ohne diese unwürdige Verrichtung zuvor anzukündigen. Lawbender hatte damals geistesgegenwärtig den rebellierenden Teil seiner Mandantschaft zu einem Erstligaspiel der Quidditch-League umgeleitet, doch Narcissa, der Lucius gerne ‚einen Anfall weiblicher Verrücktheit' zugestand, war mit einigen anderen bei dem ungewöhnlichen Ausflugsprogramm geblieben.  
Und wie sehr hatte sie es genossen, durch die glitzernde, bizarre Winterlandschaft zu stapfen, Schönheiten wie einen zugefrorenen Wasserfall und eine Herde Einhörner zu entdecken und am Ende auf den von Rogue und seiner Frau beschworenen Skiern die lange Abfahrt ins Tal hinab zu brausen.

„Rascal, wie schön, Sie zu sehen", grüßte sie und meinte es auch so. Rogue gehörte zu den wenigen Männern, die eine so unerschütterliche Sicherheit ausstrahlten, dass Narcissa in ihrer Gegenwart die kühle Maske der Unnahbarkeit abzulegen wagte.  
In dem guten halben Jahr, das Lucius inzwischen wieder in Askaban gefangen war, hatte sie Rogue und dessen Frau zweimal am Wochenende in die schottischen Berge begleitet und jedes Mal ihre Sorgen für ein paar kostbare Stunden zwischen atemberaubenden Steilwänden und beim Abseilen in tiefe, dunkle Schluchten vergessen.

„Der Anlass war schon einmal freudiger", gab Rogue mit einem halben Lächeln zurück, als er ihre Hand schüttelte.

„Was geht hier vor?", erkundigte sich Narcissa, während Rogue sie mit sich zog, in Richtung der Fähre. „Wissen Sie etwas über Lucius?"

„Soweit wir erfahren konnten, gibt es eine von Gamot angeordnete Durchsuchung Askabans. Den Grund weiß ich noch nicht, aber Reprobate ist bereits vor eineinhalb Stunden übergesetzt, um sich um Ihren Mann zu kümmern. Narcissa, Lucius ist verletzt."

„Das weiß ich schon", erklärte sie verwirrt.

„Nein, wie es aussieht, ist er schwer verletzt oder sehr krank. Shacklebolt war hier, und als er Reprobate sah, hat er ihn sofort mit hinein gehen lassen. Genaueres stand nicht in der Nachricht, die er hier für mich hinterlassen hat."

„Hier?"

„Bei einem der Auroren", erklärte Rogue achselzuckend. „Wir kennen einige ganz gut, es gibt diskrete Beziehungen", versicherte er ihr.

Narcissa hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Lucius war schwer verletzt oder sehr krank, und die Angst um ihn ließ das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Sie erreichten die Fähre, an der Rogue mit einer jungen Aurorin sprach, die er offensichtlich gut kannte, denn er benutzte ihren Vornamen. Ganz offenbar eine der ‚diskreten Beziehungen'.

„Es dauert noch eine Viertelstunde, bevor das Boot wieder übersetzt, aber ihr könnt bereits an Bord gehen", sagte die Frau eben, deren schottischer Akzent nicht zu überhören war. „Auror Shacklebolt weiß, dass Mrs. Malfoy erwartet wird. Ihre Nichte ist übrigens auch schon da", nickte sie Narcissa zu.

„Weißt du bereits Näheres über den Zustand meines Mandanten?", erkundigte sich Rogue mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln, das Narcissa so nicht an ihm kannte.

„Tut mir Leid, Rascal, selbst wenn ich etwas wüsste, dürfte ich dir nichts sagen", entgegnete die Aurorin. „Aber ich habe auch wirklich keine Ahnung. Was ich allerdings weiß, ist, dass meine Kollegen einen Dementor aufgegriffen haben. Eigentlich dachten wir, die wären alle wieder in diesem Waldstück im Lake District verschwunden, wo sie herkommen." Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Es heißt, Hurt wäre dafür verantwortlich, aber bewiesen ist natürlich gar nichts. Zumindest habe ich Arthur Weasley vorhin sagen hören, dass der Direktor bis auf weiteres suspendiert ist."

Rogue nickte. „Vielen Dank, Sally. Das hilft mir, eine genauere Vorstellung von dem Ganzen hier zu erhalten. Falls du am übernächsten Wochenende Zeit hast – wir planen eine Tour zum Ben Nevis über den Carn mor Dearg."

Sie nickte heftig. „Ich versuche, meinen Dienst zu tauschen."

„Ich eule dir", versicherte er.

Es begann zu regnen, Rogue schob Narcissa vor sich her auf das Schiff und führte sie zu einer Kabinentür, die unter Deck führte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass noch andere Zauberer mit Ihnen Bergsteigen gehen", stellte Narcissa erstaunt fest, um einen letzten Rest Normalität bemüht. Ihr war jedes Thema recht, um die bangen Gedanken für ein paar Momente zu bändigen.

„Gerade Sie werden doch verstehen, wie wichtig Kontakte sind", entgegnete er freundlich. „Die Liebe zum Gebirge ist etwas Menschliches. Sally MacGregor ist sehr nett, sie ist Aurorin, und sie ist muggelstämmig, was bedeutet, sie kennt das Wandern aus ihrer Kindheit. Durch die gemeinsamen Touren vertraut sie mir, sonst hätten wir eben nie so viel erfahren", gab er zu bedenken.

Narcissa begriff natürlich, doch sie war letztlich zu abgelenkt, um zu antworten, denn eben erkannte sie Nymphadora, die – in eine zivile Robe und Umhang gekleidet – leise mit einem uniformierten Auror sprach.

„Einen Moment", entschuldigte sich Narcissa bei Rogue und ging dann zielstrebig auf ihre Nichte zu.

„Nymphadora."

Die junge Hexe drehte sich zu ihr um, ebenso wie der Auror, in dessen Blick etwas Unstetes funkelte.

„Weißt du etwas über Lucius und …deinen Mann?"

Narcissa hielt sich nicht mit Floskeln auf. Sie konnte ihre Verwandte nicht ausstehen, und sie wusste, dass dieses Gefühl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Dennoch erschien es ihr klug, nicht nur nach Lucius zu fragen. Doch sie hatte Nymphadora unterschätzt, denn diese durchschaute ihre Taktik sofort.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich Remus' Zustand anginge, geschweige denn, dass er dich interessieren würde, Tante

", gab sie kühl zurück. „Wie du siehst, bin ich nicht Teil dieses Einsatzes, und wenn ich es wäre – du bist die Letzte, der ich Auskunft schulde. Aber da du es ohnehin bald erfahren wirst: Remus und Lucius wurden von einem Dementor angegriffen, und wie es scheint, ist dein

Mann Auslöser dieses … Vorfalls."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich weg und wandte Narcissa die kalte Schulter zu. Der junge Auror neben ihr zuckte bedauernd die Achseln, nickte Narcissa knapp zu und nahm dann seine Unterhaltung mit Nymphadora leiser als zuvor wieder auf.

„Leben sie?", fragte Narcissa laut und ignorierte, dass die Nichte ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte. So einfach würde sie sich nicht abkanzeln lassen! „Nymphadora, ich rede mit dir! Was hat der Dementor unseren Männern angetan?"

Langsam, fast drohend, drehte sich ihre Nichte wieder um.

„Ich lass' mir von dir nicht weismachen, du wüsstest nichts", beharrte Narcissa energisch. „Du bist zu gut mit Shacklebolt befreundet, um hier die Unwissende zu spielen."

„Und du bist zu gut mit einem Todesser verheiratet, um von mir etwas zu erfahren", fauchte Nymphadora. „Lass uns nach oben gehen, Les. Die Luft hier ist mir zu stickig."

Hoch erhobenen Kopfes rauschte sie an Narcissa vorbei, und der Auror folgte ihr mit sorgenvoller Miene. Narcissa fand, dass er wie ein Hauself wirkte, den ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte.

„Sie sollte krank vor Sorge sein", murmelte Narcissa leise. „Sie muss einfach schon etwas wissen."

Rogue legte ihr besänftigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Mich erstaunt ihre unterdrückte Aggressivität ebenfalls, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie mehr weiß als Aurorin MacGregor, die die ganze Zeit hier vor Ort war, wie sie mir vorhin sagte, und auch schon drüben im Gefängnis. Mrs. Lupin hingegen ist erst eine Viertelstunde vor Ihnen eingetroffen, Narcissa. Ich sah sie mit ihrem Kollegen aufs Boot gehen."

Die Tür des Passagierdecks klappte, und MacGregor stürmte herein, die Haare vom Regen nass und zersaust.

„Entschuldigung", sagte sie, „aber ich habe vergessen, mir Ihren Zauberstab aushändigen zu lassen, Mrs. Malfoy. Und deinen brauche ich auch, Rascal."

Die Angesprochenen zögerten nicht, das Gewünschte abzugeben.

„Wir hätten nichts Verbotenes damit gemacht und es auch ganz sicher niemandem gesagt", tröstete Rogue die etwas aufgelöst wirkende, junge Aurorin. „Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich den Stab noch eingesteckt hatte."

„Ist es denn möglich, dass ich diesen Korb hier mitnehme?", nutzte Narcissa geistesgegenwärtig die Gunst des Augenblicks. „Es sind nur ein paar Gläser Marmelade und etwas Obst. Das Essen in Askaban ist ziemlich…einfach."

Sie setzte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf und befürchtete gleichzeitig, dass wirklich niemand sich davon täuschen lassen würde. Doch die aufgeregte, sehr erleichterte Aurorin nickte nur, nachdem sie hastig den Inhalt des Korbs überprüft hatte.

„Das ist wirklich nichts Verbotenes und nur verständlich", erklärte sie verbindlich.

Als MacGregor wieder draußen war, sagte Rogue leise zu Narcissa: „Dieser Fehler hätte sie den Job gekostet, wenn es rausgekommen wäre. Schweigen Sie, und Sie haben bei dem Mädchen etwas gut."

Narcissa nickte. Sie wusste, wie Recht er hatte, doch ihre Gedanken waren schon wieder ganz woanders. Wenn Nymhadoras Ehemann den Dementorenangriff unbeschadet überstanden hatte, wie ihr Verhalten implizierte, galt selbiges auch für Lucius? Oder bedeutete es das Gegenteil? Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich vor Sorge.

„Sie sind wachsbleich", stellte Rogue fest und nahm sie sachte am Arm. „Vielleicht setzen Sie sich besser, Narcissa?"

Er führte sie zu einem Sessel und nahm ihr den Umhang ab. Unter Deck war es warm, die Fenster beschlagen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass man Lucius helfen wird", tröstete er sie. „Ein Seelenverlust oder gar ein Todesfall hätte sich bereits herumgesprochen. Auroren sind eine verschworene Truppe, sie vertrauen einander, und eine solche Nachricht stünde ohnehin morgen bereits im Tagespropheten."

„Ach, Rascal", sagte Narcissa gepresst und erlaubte sich, ihren Kopf an seinen Arm zu lehnen. Sie war sehr erleichtert, als das Schiff sich endlich in Bewegung setzte.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später hatten sie Askaban erreicht. Auch am Tor wimmelte es von Auroren, von denen zwei sie gleich am Eingang in Empfang nahmen.

„Mr. Lawbender wünscht, Sie in einem der Büros zu sprechen, Sir", verkündete der erste Auror, an Rogue gewandt. „Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen?"

„Eigentlich möchte ich Mrs. Malfoy nicht allein lassen", erwiderte der Anwalt.

„Keine Sorge, um sie wird sich gleich ein Kollege kümmern", kündigte der Uniformierte an.

„Gehen Sie nur, Rascal, ich komme zurecht", teilte Narcissa mit. Schließlich war sie nicht das erste Mal hier in Askaban, außerdem wollte sie möglichst ohne Verzögerung zu Lucius. Die Sorge um ihn schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab.

„Mrs. Lupin."

Eine schlanke, ältere Frau in einer langen, offiziell wirkenden Robe war erschienen. Sie hatte die schwarzen Haare zu einem hohen Knoten aufgesteckt und wirkte äußerst abweisend. Irgendwie kam sie Narcissa bekannt vor, ohne dass diese die Fremde einordnen konnte.

Narcissa sah ihre Nichte nicht weit von ihr mit zwei Auroren sprechen, einer davon war der Mann, der mit ihr auf dem Boot gewesen war. Nymphadora verabschiedete sich von ihren Kollegen und trat zu der Schwarzhaarigen.  
Diese machte eine Geste, die ihr bedeutete, zu schweigen und wandte sich Narcissa zu.

„Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hellblaue Augen musterten kühl Narcissas Gesicht. Sie hob trotzig das Kinn und schritt auf die ältere Hexe zu.

„Officer Just, stellvertretende Leiterin des Aurorendepartments", stellte sich die Frau vor.

Narcissa verstand nun, warum die Hexe ihr sofort bekannt vorgekommen war. Sie hatte irgendwo über die steile Karriere der aus den USA stammenden Aurorin gelesen.

„Sie haben eine Sonderbesuchserlaubnis, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa nestelte in ihrer Robentasche. Just prüfte das Dokument, dann wandte sie sich Nymphadora zu. „Sie sind heute als Zivilistin hier, Mrs. Lupin. Auch wenn Ihre Kollegen Ihnen unter Umständen Einzelheiten über die Vorgänge hier mitgeteilt haben, sind Sie zu Stillschweigen Ihrem Mann gegenüber verpflichtet. Er ist ein Gefangener und ein rechtskräftig verurteilter Krimineller."

Narcissa beobachtete, wie sich die Wangen ihrer Nichte vor Zorn rot färbten, doch die aufbrausende Nymphadora hielt sich diesmal im Zaum und nickte. „Selbstverständlich, Madam."

„Gut, dann haben wir uns verstanden. Folgen Sie mir."

Mit klopfendem Herzen schritt Narcissa zusammen mit der älteren Aurorin und ihrer Nichte durch die grauen, endlosen Gängen der Meeresfestung. Ihre Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Endlich erreichten sie die Krankenstation. Ein breitschultriger Mann in der typischen Robe eines Heilers trat ihnen entgegen.

„Guten Abend, Officer Just", grüsste er. Dann nickte er Nymphadora zu. „Sie müssen Mrs. Lupin sein. Ihr Mann liegt in diesem Zimmer." Er wies auf eine Tür zu seiner Rechten. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, es geht ihm gut. Wir haben ihm allerdings einen starken Beruhigungstrank gegeben; als ich vor zehn Minuten nach ihm gesehen habe, schlief er fest. Sie können jetzt zu ihm."

„Wenn er ohnehin schläft, würde ich jetzt lieber genau wissen, was sich zugetragen hat", stellte Nymphadora klar. Narcissa konnte nicht umhin, ihr gefasstes Verhalten zu bewundern, gleichzeitig wunderte sie sich, dass ihre Nichte nicht zuerst nach ihrem Ehemann sehen wollte.

„Gut, dann sollten Sie mit mir kommen, Mrs. Lupin", bot Just an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Nymphadora um und folgte der Älteren hinaus aus der Krankenstation.

„Mrs. Malfoy", begann der Heiler, „leider habe ich keine guten Nachrichten für Sie. Bitte begleiten Sie mich in mein Büro." Er wies auf einen Schreibtisch, den man notdürftig hinter einen Paravent gequetscht hatte.

„Ich möchte zu meinem Mann", sagte Narcissa und bemühte sich, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme ebenso zu vertreiben wie die Panik, die in ihr aufwallte.

„In seinem Zustand können Sie ihm derzeit nicht helfen", lehnte der Heiler ab. „Außerdem würde er Sie nicht einmal bemerken."

„Aber ich möchte ihn sehen", beharrte sie stur. Merlin, sie hatte so lange gewartet, sie würde sich nicht abweisen lassen!

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen", sagte eine ruhige Frauenstimme hinter ihr. „Schaden wird ihm ihre Anwesenheit ganz sicher nicht."

Narcissa drehte sich herum und sah in ein rundes Gesicht mit ebenso runden Brillengläsern, durch die braune Augen sie freundlich musterten.

„Mein Name ist Florence Joy, ich hatte Ihnen geschrieben." Die Fremde bot Narcissa ihre Hand, und diese ergriff sie, ohne zu zögern. Normalerweise berührte sie unbekannte Menschen nicht gern, doch Joys Händedruck war fest, trocken und warm, fast, als berühre man eine träge, freundliche Schlange, die in der Sonne ruht.

„Wir waren uns darüber einig, dass der Patient möglichst wenig gestört werden soll", warf der Heiler ein. „Jede Aufregung könnte seinen ohnehin labilen Zustand eskalieren lassen und…"

„Ich erinnere Sie ungern daran, Doktor Prat, dass ich nach dem Ausscheiden von Doktor Myers verantwortliche Heilerin von Askaban bin, und Sie der hinzugezogene Experte aus St. Mungos. Ich schätze Ihr Urteil, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass Mrs. Malfoy nichts tun wird, das die Gesundheit Ihres Ehemannes beeinträchtigt."

Die kleine, rundliche Frau hatte sich aufgerichtet und funkelte ihren unwilligen Kollegen durch blitzende Brillengläser an. Er schluckte sichtbar eine Entgegnung herunter und drehte sich kopfschüttelnd weg.

„Kommen Sie bitte, Mrs. Malfoy."

Joy führte Narcissa gerade einmal zwei Türen weiter und blieb dann stehen, die Hand auf der Klinke. „Heiler Prat hat insofern Recht, als wir wirklich leise sein sollten. Keine Angst, es sieht nicht besonders schlimm aus, aber der Zustand Ihres Gatten ist tatsächlich ernst."

Sie öffnete die Tür. Narcissa folgte ihr in einen Raum mit abgedunkeltem Fenster, der von zwei künstlichen Lichtquellen mäßig erhellt wurde: Zunächst befand sich an der Wand eine großflächige Scheibe, von der mattes, sanftes Licht abstrahlte, das zwar jedes Detail einigermaßen erkennen ließ, jedoch nicht blendete und auf wohltuende Art beruhigend wirkte.  
Die zweite Lichtquelle war eigentlich keine; vielmehr handelte es sich um eine schimmernde Schicht aus bläulichem Arkanum, auf der Lucius' Körper gleichsam frei im Raum zu schweben schien. Er war nackt, und sein Anblick bestätigte, was Narcissa vor einigen Wochen bei ihrem letzten bittersüßen Zusammentreffen im Krankenflügel gespürt hatte: Wie mager er geworden war. Hart zeichneten sich die Rippen über dem flachen Bauch ab, und seine Hüftknochen standen deutlich hervor. Das blasse Gesicht wirkte jedoch friedlich, und sein langes Haar war sorgsam gekämmt und glänzte wie mattes Mondlicht.  
Äußerliche Wunden konnte Narcissa nicht ausmachen, sah man von tiefroten Kratzern und blauschwarzen Würgemalen am Hals ab.

Narcissa machte zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und hob die Hand, um ihn zu berühren, sein Gesicht zu streicheln, hielt jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne.

„Wenn Sie der Wärmezauber nicht erschreckt, berühren Sie ihn ruhig", nahm ihr die Heilerin flüsternd die Unsicherheit.

Narcissas Finger glitten sachte tiefer, durchdrangen eine Schicht angenehm temperierter Luft, die ein seltsam tröstliches Gefühl auslöste, und strichen dann sachte über die bleiche Haut ihres Mannes an Wange und Brust. Den malträtierten Hals wagte sie nicht anzufassen, doch sie registrierte verblüfft, dass er sogar rasiert war.

„Lucius", flüsterte sie leise. „Ich liebe dich. Lass mich nicht allein. Bitte."

Tränen tropften gegen das feine Netz vor Narcissas Gesicht, und sie nahm mit einer unwirschen Bewegung den Hut ab und ließ ihn neben sich zu Boden fallen.  
Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Brust, unter den Fingern spürte sie das regelmäßige Pochen seines Herzens, fest und deutlich wahrnehmbar – ein fühlbarer Beweis, dass er noch da war.

„Als sein Zellengenosse ihn gestern Abend zu mir brachte, war er fürchterlich verprügelt worden", informierte die Heilerin sie mit leiser Stimme, nachdem sie einen respektvollen Augenblick gewartet hatte. „Beide Gefangenen sahen schlimm aus, aber Ihr Mann, Mrs. Malfoy, hatte deutlich mehr eingesteckt. Die Wunden waren nicht unerheblich, jedoch mit Magie leicht zu heilen. Ich hielt es dennoch für angebracht, Sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Die Einzelheiten wird er Ihnen sicher selbst erzählen, wenn er das will und wieder bei Kräften ist."

Narcissa riss ihren Blick von Lucius sich mit jedem Atemzug hebender und senkender Brust los, um die Heilerin anzusehen. „Wird er denn wieder ‚zu Kräften' kommen?" Ihre Stimme schwankte.

„Das hoffe ich", gab die Heilerin zur Antwort. „Unter normalen Umständen würde ich sagen: Ich gehe davon aus, doch hier ist nichts normal." Sie räusperte sich. „Als ich heute Morgen ging, waren sowohl Ihr Mann als auch sein Mitgefangener auf dem Weg der Besserung. Als man mir Ihren Mann vor drei Stunden wieder in Obhut gab, fand ich ihn so vor", sie wies auf Lucius, „mit gebrochenen Halswirbeln."

„Die Auroren sprechen von einem Dementor", flüsterte Narcissa.

„Das darf ich offiziell weder bestätigen noch dementieren", erwiderte Joy. „Etwas sehr Großes, sehr Starkes hat ihm den zweiten Halswirbel gebrochen und den dritten zertrümmert." Sie seufzte. „Aber auch Mr. Lupin sprach von einem Dementor."

Narcissa biss sich auf die Lippen. Die Frage, die sich in ihr aufdrängte, deren Antwort ihr Leben, ihr Sein, von einem Augenblick zum nächsten zerstören und zerschlagen konnte, ließ ihr die Stimme schwinden, und nur ein Krächzen entkam ihrer Kehle.

Doch die Heilerin schien zu wissen, was sie bewegte. „Er war noch nicht ansprechbar, somit kann ich Ihnen nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sein Geist nicht geschädigt wurde. Mr. Lupin hat mir allerdings gesagt, dass Auror Shacklebolt gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen sei – zumindest glaubt Mr. Lupin das. Wir werden es erst genau wissen, wenn Ihr Mann wieder bei Bewusstsein ist. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich Ihnen nichts anderes dazu sagen kann."

Narcissa nickte stumm. Sie spürte eine unerträgliche Last, die ihr die Schultern zusammendrückte und das Atmen erschwerte.

„Was ist mit den Wunden an seinem Hals?", fragte sie dann leise. „Kann man die nicht heilen?"

Ihr war durchaus klar, dass es guten Grund für die Heiler geben musste, eben dies nicht zu tun und Lucius stattdessen auf diese Energiebahre zu betten. Sie fürchtete die Antwort, doch gleichzeitig gab es kaum mehr etwas, das ihre Angst noch steigern konnte, solange Lucius nicht die Augen aufschlug und mit ihr sprach.

„Man könnte", erwiderte die Heilerin leise. „Doch in diesen Wirbeln, die bei ihm geschädigt sind, laufen die wichtigsten Nervenstränge und Arkanozyten – die für Zauberei verantwortlichen Zellen. Die Selbstheilungskräfte seines Körpers und seiner Magie arbeiten viel präziser im Hinblick auf eine völlige Wiederherstellung seiner Bewegungs- und magischen Fähigkeiten als jeder fremde Zauber eines Heilers es könnte. Allerdings dauert die Genesung so natürlich sehr viel länger, und auch bei dieser Methode gibt es keine Garantie auf Erfolg."

Narcissa wandte sich erschrocken um. „Sie meinen, er könnte gelähmt bleiben?"

„Das, oder ein Zauberer ohne Magie, oder beides."

Narcissa schluckte. Lucius würde eher sterben.

„All das sind nur Risiken, Mrs. Malfoy. Optionen, die nicht zutreffen müssen. Ohne es medi-arkan begründen zu können, glaube ich nicht, dass es so schlimm kommen wird. Ihr Mann verfügt über sehr klar definierte arkane Bahnen, und wenn das stimmt, was ich Mr. Lupin zu Auror Shacklebolt sagen hörte, über eine bemerkenswerte Härte und Willenskraft."

Narcissa verschlang ihre Finger mit denen ihres Mannes. Sie würde hier bleiben und ihm beistehen, komme, was wolle. Der Gedanke, dass nach Ablauf einer Stunde ein Wächter kommen und sie des Zimmers verweisen würde, schien ihr völlig abwegig.

„Ich werde Sie jetzt allein lassen", kündigte Joy an. „Nachher müssen wir über Details seiner Behandlung sprechen, Mrs. Malfoy, und dann brauche ich auch ein paar Unterschriften von Ihnen. Aber lassen Sie sich Zeit, niemand wird Sie hier verjagen. Wenn Sie bereit sind, finden Sie mich draußen auf der Krankenstation."

Mit einem leisen Klicken fiel die Tür hinter der Heilerin ins Schloss. Narcissa blieb zurück, gefangen in einem Chaos aus Verzweiflung, Angst und Tränen. Doch sie streichelte still Lucius' warme Haut und hielt seine Hand. Wann immer er erwachte – sie würde da sein!

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	12. Dissonanz

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews:  
****Reditus Mortis, ****Sally S., Stunde Dreizehn, Moonlight, Palina, WhiteWishes und Spitzohr.**

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**

**Beta: TheVirginian. Tusen takk!**

**  
**Wer mehr „Malfoy hinter Gittern" möchte, der sollte dringend ihr „Captivitas" lesen, ohne das „Gefährten" nicht entstanden wäre  
*Werbebanner nachdrücklich schwenkt*

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

**Soundtrack: „Lost" von Krypteria  
**(soll keiner sagen, hier gäbe es nur ARP oder Nightwish ;-))

I'm trapped under ice, my veins about to burst - all shattered, broken, empty and scared  
I honestly don't know what frightens me worse - me going under or you not being there  
I thought you'd remember the promise you made - I am scared  
To never leave me all alone in the rain - so scared  
But it seems to me like you never ever told me the ugly truth - misled  
Excuse me for not understanding and being a fool

****

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**12. Dissonanz**

Geräusche waren die erste Wahrnehmung, die Remus erfüllte, als sein Bewusstsein langsam zurückkehrte. Geräusche: Herzschlag, Atem, und natürlich Gerüche: Desinfektionszauber, frische Wäsche und …Dora. Anders und dennoch vertraut. Was für eine hübsche Illusion.  
Er ließ sich Zeit mit dem Aufwachen. Es gab wenig, für das es sich lohnte, den sanften, tröstlichen Umhang des Schlafes abzuwerfen, der ihn gnädig der Realität Askabans entzog. Er spürte in sich hinein, spannte Muskeln an, ließ wieder locker: Schenkel, Gesäß, Bauch, Schultern und Arme – er hatte keine Schmerzen. Ein verdammtes Wunder, wenn er an die Kollision mit dem Dementor dachte.

Die Erinnerung traf ihn wie ein Peitschenhieb und zerriss den tröstlichen Nebel. Er stöhnte auf und griff sich an den Kopf. Kingsley war gekommen, im letzten, im allerletzten Moment. Früh genug für Remus, dessen Gedankenkarussell jetzt in Gang kam und ihm deutlich zeigte, dass er außer einem manifesten psychischen Trauma wohl keine bleibenden Schäden zurück behalten würde. Doch war die Rettung durch die Auroren auch für Malfoy rechtzeitig gekommen?

Der fremde Geruch irritierte ihn. Die Basis entsprach dem Duft seiner Frau, doch wie sollte Dora…

„Remus."

Er riss die Augen auf, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich vor Freude. Ein warmes Gefühl durchrieselte ihn, das große Glück, sie zu sehen. Sie war gekommen.

„Du bist da, bei Merlin." Remus spürte, wie sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte.

Sie erwiderte es mit einem unverkennbaren Zögern. Ihre Augen erreichte es nicht, ernst sah sie ihn an, der Blick dunkel vor Sorge. Hatte er doch eine Verletzung davongetragen? Er fühlte sich gut. Schnell tastete er nach ihrer Hand, fand sie auf der Bettdecke und schloss seine Finger um die ihren, die sich kühl und etwas feucht anfühlten. Sie zog die Hand nicht weg, erwiderte jedoch seinen Druck auch nicht.  
Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Remus suchte in ihrem Gesicht nach einer Erklärung und fand die Spuren von Tränen in ihren geröteten Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie und stieß ein trockenes Husten aus, dann glitt ihr Blick zu den Gittern am Fenster.

„Noch etwas benommen, aber sonst in Ordnung", antwortete er. „Ich dachte, mir würde niemals wieder warm werden", setzte er mit einem jetzt bemühten, halben Lächeln hinzu. „Du weißt von dem Dementor?"

Sie nickte. „Allerdings." Es klang seltsam - irgendwie hart.

Offenbar behagte ihr das Thema nicht. Remus entschied, es langsam anzugehen. „Weißt du, was mit Malfoy geschehen ist?"

Sie sah ihn an, entzog ihm ihre Hand, und ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. „Das ist allerdings ein interessantes Thema", entgegnete sie eisig, und in diesem Augenblick begriff er, dass es nicht Sorge war, die er in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte – sondern Zorn.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, Remus Lupin, wie oft du denselben Fehler machen kannst, ohne dass ich Konsequenzen ziehe?", fragte sie lauter, als es nötig gewesen wäre.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wovon du sprichst", gab er zurück und richtete sich auf von seinem Lager auf.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für Ängste ich ausgestanden habe, als ich hörte, dass du Ziel eines Dementorenangriffs geworden bist, und Kingsley nur gerade noch so rechtzeitig kam, um dir den Hals zu retten, Remus?"

„Nein", erwiderte Remus ernsthaft. Wenn sie beides gleichzeitig erfahren hatte, wie es sich eben darstellte, musste sie doch gewusst haben, dass es für ihn glimpflich ausgegangen war. Im Augenblick war er noch klug und beherrscht genug, diese Logik seiner temperamentvollen Frau nicht auseinanderzusetzen. Doch seine Antwort schien nur Wasser auf ihre Mühlen, denn jetzt stand sie auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Ach, nein? Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Was war diesmal so wichtig, dass du das Wohl deiner Familie mit Füßen getreten und dich einem Dementor an den Hals geworfen hast?"

„Dora…" Remus war zu perplex, um diese Frage auch nur ansatzweise zu beantworten. Er kam auch gar nicht dazu.

„Ohne Grund seid ihr ja wohl nicht in die Schusslinie der Wachen gekommen, die diese Kreatur befehligt haben! Konntest du deinen Kopf nicht einmal unten halten? Haben wir nicht genug riskiert in diesem Krieg? Du hast zugelassen, dass Dolohov dich beinahe umgebracht hat. Er hatte dich schon entwaffnet in Hogwarts! Wenn Arthur nicht dazu gekommen wäre… Aber davon will ich gar nicht reden, denn…"

„Warum tust du's dann?", unterbrach Remus sie, und es klang schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. Wenn er Dolohov damals nicht angegriffen hätte, wären Schüler gestorben. Remus hatte keine Wahl gehabt – sie wusste das doch, verflucht!

„Weil du nicht zu verstehen scheinst, dass es deine Familie ist, die an erster Stelle kommen sollte, Remus!" Ihre Wangen waren gerötet vor Zorn. „Leider ist dir alles andere wichtiger. Andere Menschen, deine verfluchte, verdammte und sinnlose Rache an Greyback, und jetzt irgendein lächerlicher Aufstand gegen die Regeln hier in Askaban!"

Sie hatte die letzten beiden Sätze herausgeschrieen ein Wort, ihre dunklen Augen funkelten vor Wut. Er wusste, dass sie seine äußere Ruhe als Leidenschaftslosigkeit interpretieren würde, doch er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Ruhig widersprach er ihr.

„Du weißt, wie sehr ich bereue, was nach der Schlacht geschehen ist – das mit Greyback. Ich dachte ehrlich, wir hätten das miteinander geklärt, auch wenn ich deine Wut und Enttäuschung nachvollziehen kann. Aber was zu dem Geschehen mit dem Dementor geführt hat, war nicht Trotz oder Auflehnung, sondern eine Frage der Moral. Malfoy ist von einer Gruppe Häftlinge misshandelt worden, und die Anstaltsleitung hat versucht, uns einen Schwur abzupressen, damit wir darüber schweigen."

„Ich höre immer ‚wir'!", fauchte Dora. „Was seid ihr, Brüder? Also schön, jemand hat dem großen Lucius eine Beule verpasst, was soll's? Er ist ein verfluchter Todesser! Mir ist er egal, und wenn sie ihn in einer Grube im Hinterhof hier verscharren, und dir sollte es verdammt noch mal auch egal sein!"

„Dora, es war Unrecht!", protestierte Remus. „Zu schweigen wäre falsch gewesen und…"

„Falsch? Falsch, Remus?! Und deswegen musstest du dich einem Dementor aussetzen? Weil jemand Lucius Malfoy ungerecht behandelt hat? Das ist lächerlich, du hast jahrelang zugesehen, wie deine Freunde Severus bis aufs Blut getriezt haben, und du hast sie gewähren lassen, ihnen sogar applaudiert – du, der Vertrauensschüler!"

„Um Merlins Willen, Dora, ich war siebzehn", gab Remus verärgert zurück. „Das kannst du nicht ernsthaft vergleichen! Außerdem konnten wir doch nicht damit rechnen, dass man uns einer solchen Kreatur ausliefert. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, es ist illegal und fällt ganz sicher unter den Begriff ‚Folter'."

„Du bist Insasse in Askaban!", brüllte Dora außer sich. „Hast du nicht begriffen, was das bedeutet? Keine Rechte, kein Wert mehr für unsere Gesellschaft, nichts, was deinen Ruf oder den deiner Familie je wieder herstellen kann."

„Und das rechtfertigt es?", fragte Remus tonlos.

„Nein, aber du musstest doch mit so etwas rechnen! Remus, mach die Augen auf!"

„Ich bin gerade dabei", entgegnete er trocken. Merlin, sie lehnte zwar das Vorgehen der Wachen ab, aber zwischen den Zeilen gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass man als verurteilter Häftling Askabans nun einmal mit etwas wie einem Dementor rechnen musste. Sie nahm diesen Aspekt einfach so hin! Und sie setzte noch nach.

„Warum konntest du Malfoy nicht einfach das tun lassen, was er in seinem kranken Schädel für richtig hielt, und dich in Sicherheit bringen? Ist so ein dämlicher Eid zu schweigen denn nicht eine Kleinigkeit im Vergleich zu der Konfrontation mit einem Dementor?"

„Dora, ich kann nicht glauben, dass…" Doch sie fiel ihm wieder ins Wort.

„_Ich_ kann nicht glauben, dass du von mir erwartest, unserem Sohn nicht nur erklären zu müssen, dass sein Vater ein Werwolf und ein verurteilter Todschläger ist, nein, ich sollte ihm auch noch erklären, wieso du als sabberndes, seelenloses Wrack im St. Mungos liegst?"

„Verflucht, Dora, würdest du ihm lieber erklären, dass sein Vater ein Feigling ist?"

Remus hatte sich jetzt halb von seinem Lager erhoben, das lächerliche Flanellnachthemd ignorierend, das um seine Waden schlackerte.

„Das hätte er doch nie erfahren!", rief sie wütend. „Drei kleine Worte, Remus: _Ich werde schweigen._ Es wäre so einfach gewesen. Aber du musst ja den Helden geben – wobei nichts Heldenhaftes daran ist, Abschaum wie Lucius Malfoy zu helfen."

„Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu, Dora?", fragte Remus und ging auf sie zu.

Er nahm sie sachte, aber fest an den Oberarmen und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Du kannst nicht wirklich glauben, was du da sagst. Das ist menschenverachtend."

„Ich versuche nur, Unheil von unserem Sohn abzuwenden", gab sie heftig zurück. „Hast du eine Ahnung, durch welche Hölle du mich schickst, wenn dein Gesicht im Tagespropheten auftaucht? Endlich ist das Gerede halbwegs verstummt, da entfesselst du einen Sturm. Egal, ob du irgendwas für Malfoy ausgesagt hättest oder es jetzt wieder Schlagzeilen über Askaban gibt. Haben wir nicht ein bisschen Ruhe verdient, Remus?"

„Ruhe?" Remus konnte fast nicht glauben, was er da hörte. „Ruhe hat dich nicht interessiert, als du dich entschlossen hast, _das Richtige_ zu tun und Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten!"

„Aber zwischen Voldemort und ein bisschen Gefängnis-Ungerechtigkeit klaffen doch wohl Abgründe!", herrschte sie ihn an.

Er ließ sie entgeistert los. „Ein bisschen Ungerechtigkeit? Dora, sie haben einen Dementor auf zwei Unbewaffnete gehetzt, um sie zu erpressen! Um ein anderes Verbrechen zu vertuschen! Das hat nicht Voldemorts Ausmaß, zugegeben, ist nicht so allumfassend bedrohlich wie seine ‚Dunkle Revolution', aber es hat durchaus seine Qualität."

„Ha!", rief sie aus, mit fast schon triumphierendem Unterton. „Merkst du eigentlich noch etwas, Remus Lupin? Du bedienst dich schon des typischen Todesserjargons. ‚Dunkle Revolution'. Manchmal frage ich mich, was aus dir geworden wäre, wenn du nicht so lange unter Dumbledores Einfluss gestanden hättest."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verwirrt. Sein Verstand schien eben krampfhaft bemüht, auszusetzen.

„Weißt du, was manche meiner Kollegen sagen? Sie sagen, dass das Dunkle eben doch bei bestimmten…Spezies im Blut liegt."

Remus traf es eiskalt. „Du meinst wie bei den Blacks?", erkundigte er sich tonlos, während er das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Leben zerbrach.

„Nein, ich meine wie bei…bei dunklen Kreaturen!"

Jetzt war es heraus. Mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, Wut und Verzweiflung im Gesicht ging Dora zur Tür und legte die Hand auf die Klinke. Remus sah ihr zu, unfähig, etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Das hier war sein ganz persönlicher Albtraum, und er wäre lieber wieder unten in dem Verlies mit dem Dementor gewesen, als hier mit seiner Frau.

Die Tür öffnete sich. Ein Auror in grauer Uniform trat herein, den Stab gezückt. Er musterte Remus feindselig.

„Alles okay, Dora? Ich habe Schreie gehört."

„Es ist nichts, nur Streit", erklärte sie, mühsam beherrscht. Sie schob ihren Kollegen hinaus. „Danke, Les, ich komme gleich." Dann drehte sie sich zu Remus um, ohne die Tür wieder ganz zu schließen.

„Weißt du, wenn dir wirklich etwas an deiner Familie läge, Remus, dann hättest du diesen lächerlichen Eid geleistet. Aber du hast vergessen, was wichtig ist." Sie blinzelte eine letzte zornige Träne weg. „Ich glaube, es ist besser für uns alle, wenn wir eine Weile keinen Kontakt mehr haben. Wir brauchen eine Auszeit."

Damit rauschte sie zur Tür hinaus. Remus starrte ihr nach; Semikolon oder Punkt noch minutenlang blieb sein Blick auf die Tür geheftet, als hoffe er, sie wieder herbeistarren zu können. Irgendwann drehte er sich um und ging zurück zum Bett. ‚Das mit der räumlichen Trennung wird wohl eher kein Problem darstellen', dachte er sarkastisch, bevor er sich darauf konzentrierte, Denken und Fühlen für eine Weile einzustellen. In ihm gefror die Welt zu Eis.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Schritte näherten sich, und eine Hand legte sich tröstend auf Narcissas Schulter.

„Gibt es etwas Neues?", hörte Narcissa Reprobate Lawbenders leise Stimme.

Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, seit Doktor Joy sie hier mit Lucius allein gelassen hatte. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Die Heilerin hat mir alles Wichtige mitgeteilt, ich war vor einigen Stunden schon einmal hier, als sie ihn auf dieses arkane Fluidum gebettet haben."

Narcissa nickte, erwiderte jedoch nichts. Sie weinte nicht mehr, schon eine geraume Weile lang. Sie stand einfach nur hier und hielt stille Zwiesprache mit ihrem Mann, der so friedlich vor ihr lag, als würde er nur schlafen. Und vielleicht war es ja auch so – vielleicht schlief er sich gesund. Die Heilerin hatte es gesagt.

„Sie müssen einige Unterlagen unterzeichnen, Narcissa. Die Heiler befürworten unterschiedliche Behandlungskonzepte, jemand muss die notwendigen Entscheidungen treffen."

Narcissa seufzte, ohne die Hand ihres Mannes aus der ihren zu lassen. „Können Sie die Formalien nicht regeln, Reprobate?"

„Ich kann solche Entscheidungen nicht für Lucius treffen", gab er zurück. „Meine Sorge ist im Augenblick, wie ich verhindere, dass man Sie erst in Tagen oder Wochen wieder zu ihm lässt."

Narcissa fuhr herum, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen. „Das können sie nicht machen! Lucius braucht mich jetzt!", zischte sie.

„Das sieht das Ministerium leider anders. Die neue Leiterin Askabans steht auf dem Standpunkt, dass die medizinische Versorgung hier zwar nicht optimal, aber dennoch angemessen ist. Sonderbesuchsregeln werden sehr kritisch geprüft, weil die Krankenstation bis auf den letzten Platz belegt ist." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Vielleicht sollten wir das wirklich draußen besprechen, Narcissa."

Sie wandte sich um. Lawbender sah müde aus und älter, als er am Morgen noch gewirkt hatte.

„Werden sie mich wieder hier herein lassen, wenn ich den Raum einmal verlassen habe?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen", gab er ehrlich zurück. „Die Lage ist derzeit noch unübersichtlich, und man hat wenig Verständnis für die Bedürfnisse einzelner Gefangener und ihrer Angehörigen. Es tut mir Leid, Narcissa. Vielleicht verabschieden Sie sich lieber."

„Ich kann nicht", widersprach sie. „Lucius wäre ganz alleine hier. Wenn er nun aufwacht?"

Lawbenders Seufzen nahm epische Ausmaße an. „Narcissa, bitte verstehen Sie doch. In dreißig Minuten geht das letzte Schiff für heute, bis dahin müssen alle Anstaltsfremden die Festung verlassen haben."

„Ich bleibe über Nacht", verkündete Narcissa. „Bitte, Reprobate."

Sie kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie wollte und konnte ihren Mann jetzt nicht alleine hier liegen lassen.

„Narcissa", sagte Lawbender, hörbar um Ruhe in der Stimme bemüht, „draußen stehen zwei baumlange Auroren. Wenn Sie mich nicht begleiten, wird man Sie mit Gewalt hier entfernen."

Narcissa hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihre Brust von außen zusammengepresst. Würde man sie wirklich brutal von Lucius' Seite zerren? Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Aber nein, sie alle waren Zauberer. Ein simpler _‚Stupor'_, und dann würde man sie hinaus schweben lassen.

„Sie riskieren Ihre Bewährung", durchdrangen Lawbenders Worte ihre Gedanken.

„Sie haben recht", bestätigte sie widerwillig und straffte sich.

Sie konnte hier entweder eine Szene verursachen oder den Anweisungen Folge leisten, in keinem Fall würde sie bei Lucius bleiben können. Sich zu blamieren war also sinnlos. Außerdem hatte sie Draco gegenüber eine Verantwortung, die schwer wog. Sie küsste Lucius zärtlich auf den Mund, spürte seinen sanften Atem und sog seinen Duft ein. Dann ließ sie ihn mit tiefstem Bedauern los und nahm ihren Hut entgegen, den der Anwalt für sie aufgehoben hatte.

„Ich komme wieder, Geliebter", flüsterte sie an Lucius' Ohr, als sie sich über ihn beugte für einen letzten zarten Kuss. Erhobenen Hauptes folgte sie Lawbender nach draußen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Und sie haben Sie wirklich nicht bei ihm bleiben lassen?", fragte Holly noch einmal, in deren dunklen Augen Mitgefühl und Empörung einen sichtbaren Kampf austrugen.

„Die Heilerin hat es befürwortet, aber letztlich entscheidet die Direktion von Askaban, wer sich dort aufhalten darf", erklärte Narcissa und ließ einen Stapel Unterhemden aus Brüsseler Spitze säuberlich gefaltet auf ein Regal niederschweben.

„Werden Sie eine Besuchserlaubnis bekommen?", erkundigte sich Holly teilnahmsvoll.

„Unser Anwalt setzt alle Hebel in Bewegung", sagte Narcissa grimmig. Dann zuckte sie hilflos die Achseln. „Ich kann nur warten."

Es stimmte. Etwas anderes blieb ihr nicht übrig. Rogue war am Morgen bei ihr vorbeigekommen, um ihr zu sagen, dass man alles tun werde, um so schnell wie möglich eine Genehmigung zu erwirken. Er war bereits am frühen Morgen in Askaban gewesen, um sich vor Ort über Lucius' Gesundheitszustand zu informieren, der sich als unverändert herausstellte. Narcissa war dankbar, dass er die Mühe auf sich nahm, ihr persönlich Bericht zu erstatten. Rogue war ein viel beschäftigter Mann, er hätte ebenso gut eine Eule schicken können.

„Was sagt denn die Alte?", verscheuchte Holly Narcissas Gedanken an den Morgen. Ihr Blick huschte in Richtung des Verkaufsraumes, aus dem sie Madam Malkins einen Plausch mit einer guten Kundin halten hörten.

Narcissa ballte die Faust. „Sie hat mir mitgeteilt, meine Arbeitszeiten seien vertraglich geregelt, ich solle doch einmal einen Blick in die Papiere werfen. Überdies bietet sie mir an, außer der Reihe Dienstags und Mittwochs nachmittags frei nehmen zu können, wobei ich dann selbstverständlich nur den halben Tag bezahlt bekomme."

„Als ob das eine Rolle spielen würde!", zischte Holly, und ihre dunklen Augen funkelten. „Aber das bedeutet dann konkret, falls Ihr Mann zwischen Donnerstagfrüh und Samstagabend aufwacht, lässt sie nicht mit sich reden? Sie erwartet, dass Sie dann hier sind und Kundinnen bedienen, anstatt bei ihm zu sein?"

„So ist es", bestätigte Narcissa, die nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihre Wangen sich vor Zorn röteten. „Sie hat mich außerdem darauf hingewiesen, dass es Teil seiner gerechten Strafe sei, eben nicht bei jeder Krankheit die Angehörigen bei sich zu haben."

„Das ist ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit!", empörte sich Holly. „Wie kann sie so gefühllos sein?"

„Narcissa!", drang Madam Malkins Ruf laut aus dem Verkaufsraum. „Kommen Sie doch mal."

Narcissa erhob sich von dem Schemel, auf dem sie gesessen und mit dem Stab Kleiderstapel gefaltet hatte, und trat in die Tür.

„Madam?"

„Narcissa, Mrs. Lanterman hier würde gerne etwas Genaueres über die Vorgänge in Askaban erfahren, über die der Tagesprophet so groß berichtet hat heute morgen." Sie wandte sich der ältlichen Kundin mit der blondgefärbten Lockenfrisur zu. „Sie wissen es vielleicht nicht, aber Narcissas Mann sitzt dort ein."

‚Doch', dachte Narcissa böse, ‚natürlich weiß sie das. Jeder, der in England Zeitung liest, weiß, wer Lucius Malfoy ist und dass er für eine Ewigkeit eingekerkert wurde.'

Laut sagte sie: „Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber wie ich Ihnen bereits heute morgen sagte, war ich die ganze Zeit im Krankenzimmer bei meinem Mann. Mit Sensationen kann ich also bedauerlicherweise nicht dienen."

Sie wandte sich ab.

„Ach, aber ein paar kleine Details werden Sie doch wissen", schnarrte die neugierige Kundin. „Wie ist es denn überhaupt so, dort in Askaban? Ich meine, so atmosphärisch?"

Narcissa drehte sich erneut zu ihr und Madam Malkins. Wässrige Altweiberaugen hingen gierig an ihren Lippen, und in den Mienen der beiden Frauen stand der Wunsch nach wohligem Schauder aus sicherer Entfernung unverkennbar geschrieben.

„Nüchtern, kalt und voller Auroren", gab Narcissa zurück. „Wie die Flure im Ministerium.

Damit verließ sie den Raum, und nur ihre zitternden Hände verrieten, wie wütend sie war.

Holly huschte auf sie zu und schlang der Älteren die Arme um die Schultern. Narcissa stand starr. „Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Holly, löste die Umarmung wieder, und Narcissa sah der Miene des Mädchens an, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.

„Vielleicht kommen Sie heute Abend zu uns zum späten Tee?", bot Holly an. „Meine Mutter freut sich sicher über Besuch, und falls Ihnen die Decke auf den Kopf fällt, Mrs. Malfoy…?"

„Ich danke Ihnen", erklärte Narcissa steif. Eigentlich war ihr nicht nach Gesellschaft, aber anderseits – sollte sie allein in ihrem Zimmer sitzen und an die Wand starren? Sie konnte sich jederzeit entschuldigen und früh gehen, wenn es ihr zuviel wurde.

„Ich komme gerne", akzeptierte sie schließlich. „Aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

Holly bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Sie lassen das förmliche ‚Mrs. Malfoy' und ‚Sie' in Zukunft weg."

Holly strahlte. „Nur zu gerne, Narcissa. Ich dachte nur, dass Sie… dass du Wert darauf legst, und Madam Malkins hat dich ja dazu gezwungen, dich hier von allen mit Vornamen ansprechen zu lassen."

„Ich habe deine Höflichkeit immer sehr geschätzt, Holly." Narcissa lächelte. „Ich freue mich auf den Tee bei dir und deiner Mutter."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Hollys Mutter war nicht viel älter als Narcissa – kein Wunder, war Holly doch erst neunzehn. Sie lebten in einer kleinen Wohnung in einer ruhigen, etwas heruntergekommenen Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse. Mrs. O'Malley hätte keines typisch irischen Namens bedurft, die Herkunft von der Insel stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. In den langen roten Haaren hatten sich erste silbrige Fäden eingenistet, und um die Augen kündeten zahlreiche Fältchen von einem fröhlichen Wesen. Früher musste sie einmal sehr schön gewesen sein, noch immer hatte sie die Figur einer jungen Frau – doch schien sie irgendwann einen Unfall erlitten zu haben, denn ihre linke Gesichtshälfte war von Brandnarben entstellt.  
Soweit Narcissa wusste, war Mrs. O'Malley Witwe. Über ihren Vater allerdings hatte Holly nie gesprochen.

„Wie schön, dass wir uns einmal persönlich kennen lernen", hatte Mrs. O' Malley Narcissa begrüßt. „Holly spricht viel von Ihnen. Herzlich willkommen."

Während des schlichten Abendmahls, zu dem es Tee und Sandwiches gab, unterhielt Holly sie alle mit kleinen Geschichten aus Hogwarts. Sie hatte die Schule im Jahr von Umbridges Regiment dort beendet und während der folgenden zwei Jahre bei Madam Malkins zauberische Maßschneiderei gelernt.

„Mit deinem Sohn hatte ich nicht viel zu tun", erklärte Holly. „Natürlich kannte ich Draco von Sehen, er ist ja nicht zu _über_sehen", sie lächelte, „aber die Slytherins blieben doch eher unter sich. Wir hatten im Unterricht auch viel mehr mit den Ravenclaws zu tun, einfach, weil wir die meisten Stunden zusammen hatten."

Narcissa wusste bereits, dass Holly in Hufflepuff gewesen war. Auch wenn die Sorge um Lucius in ihren Gedanken allgegenwärtig war, ließ sie sich doch auf die Unterhaltung ein. Deshalb war sie hergekommen. Wäre es ihr möglich gewesen, sie hätte an seinem Lager gewacht – doch so musste sie einfach versuchen, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

„Zu unserer Schulzeit hatten die Häuser einen etwas entspannteren Umgang miteinander", erzählte sie. „Rivalitäten gab es natürlich immer, besonders mit Gryffindor. In welchem Haus waren Sie, Mrs. O' Malley?"

Die Irin lachte. „In gar keinem. Ich bin in Belfast zur Schule gegangen."

„Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass ich mich nicht an Sie erinnere", bekannte Narcissa freimütig. „Aber ich wusste gar nicht, dass es in Nordirland eine Zauberschule gibt."

„Die gibt es auch nicht", erklärte Hollys Mutter. „Ich bin keine Hexe – jedenfalls keine richtige."

Eher interessiert als schockiert zog Narcissa die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie hatte geahnt, dass Hollys Herkunft nichts Besonderes war, doch es machte ihr nichts aus. Früher wäre das anders gewesen, da hätte sie einem Mädchen wie Holly bestenfalls befohlen, wenn sie sie denn überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen hätte. Inzwischen war sie zwar immer noch überzeugt, dass es eine Ehre und Verpflichtung war, eine Malfoy und geborene Black zu sein, aber diese Sonderstellung reduzierte andere Zauberer nicht auf das Niveau von Hauselfen. Irgendwann würde auch Draco das verstehen müssen.

Mrs. O'Malley erläuterte, was sie mit den Worten ‚jedenfalls keine richtige Hexe' meinte: „Für einen Brief von Hogwarts reichte es nicht, aber ich kann Dinge bewegen, ohne sie berühren und Leute dazu bringen, Sachen zu kaufen, die sie eigentlich gar nicht brauchen. Wobei Letzteres auch schlicht Talent sein mag." Sie lachte.

„Wo arbeiten Sie?", erkundigte sich Narcissa.

„Tagsüber in dem kleinen Souvenirladen in der Winkelgasse. Wir haben ja doch viele Touristen hier aus ganz Europa. Drei Abende die Woche und am Wochenende bediene ich in Muggellondon in einem Irish Pub."

„Das ist viel Arbeit", stellte Narcissa anerkennend fest. Sie konnte es durchaus beurteilen, hatte sie selbst doch stets bei Malfoy Enterprises die Finanzen in den Händen gehabt. Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte sie noch nie so wenig gearbeitet wie jetzt bei Madam Malkins, die ihren Laden um halb acht schloss.

Der Abend flog dahin, indem Mrs. O'Malley komische Begebenheiten aus ihrem Souvenirladen und der Muggelkneipe zum Besten gab, und Narcissa entspannte sich erstaunlich gut, auch wenn sie stets mit dem Herzen bei Lucius war.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Remus stand im Krankenzimmer und starrte aus dem vergitterten Fenster hinunter auf die rauhe See. Zwei Tage waren vergangen seit dem Streit mit Dora, und noch immer hatte seine Frau nicht auf die Briefe geantwortet, die er ihr geschickt hatte.

„Ich hab sie ihr persönlich gegeben", versicherte ihm Kingsley, der auf einen Sprung vorbeischaute.

„Ich kann nicht begreifen, was in ihr vorgeht", gab Remus dumpf zurück. „Habe ich wirklich einen Fehler gemacht? Hätte ich besser geschwiegen?"

Er hatte sich seinem Freund anvertraut, der nun den kahlen Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich hätte ebenso gehandelt, Remus. Die Frage ist doch, unter welchem Aspekt es _besser_ gewesen wäre, zu schweigen. Tonks sieht die potenziellen Konsequenzen, die sie und Teddy zu tragen gehabt hätten, wenn der Dementor…nun, nicht gestört worden wäre und sich nach Malfoy auch dich noch vorgeknöpft hätte. Sie ist jetzt Mutter und will ihre Familie schützen. Da fallen Prinzipien und Moral schon einmal hinten runter. Glaube mir, ich kenne diese Diskussionen von zuhause."

Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Na, meinst du nicht, Katie hätte es lieber gesehen, wenn ich in den Tagen von Voldemorts Machtergreifung mit der Familie gemeinsam emigriert wäre? Kenia wurde mit jedem Tag attraktiver, das Wetter ist übrigens auch besser dort." Er grinste und versuchte erfolglos, der Situation damit etwas von ihrer Bitterkeit zu nehmen. Wieder ernst sagte er: „Sie hatte drei Kinder zu beschützen, und sie ist ja auch schließlich mit ihnen geflohen und zu meinen Eltern nach Mombasa gezogen."

„Aber sie hat stets akzeptiert, dass du deinen Weg gehen wolltest", warf Remus ein. „Und Dora ist diesen Weg verflucht noch mal mit mir gegangen. Sie war in Hogwarts, als es zum Kampf kam, sie hat Teddy bei Andromeda gelassen!"

„Eines musst du verstehen, Remus", erwiderte Kingsley. „Deine Frau hat viel ausgehalten in den letzten Jahren. Es war für uns alle hart, aber sie hat einen noch steinigeren, härteren Weg gewählt, als sie sich für dich entschieden hat. Vielleicht hat sie sich selbst dabei überfordert. Ich konnte sie damals nur bedingt vor den Anfeindungen in der eigenen Abteilung schützen, möglicherweise sind ihre Kräfte einfach verbraucht."

Er legte Remus eine große Hand schwer auf die Schulter. „Gib ihr etwas Zeit, mein Freund. Wenn sie in Ruhe über die Dinge nachdenkt, wird sie dich verstehen. Sei großzügig. Sie ist noch so jung – du bist der Vernünftigere von euch beiden. Meistens jedenfalls."

Remus rang sich ein halbes Lächeln ab. „Wenn ich nicht gerade Artgenossen zerreiße oder mich Dementoren an den Hals werfe."

Kingsley zuckte die Achseln. „Niemand vermisst Greyback, und du sitzt die Strafe für den Totschlag ab. Sie wird sich beruhigen, Remus. Hab' Geduld."

Er zog seinen Stab, um die Verrieglung der Tür zu öffnen. „Ich muss wieder runter", sagte er zu Remus. „Ich schau morgen wieder bei dir vorbei. Halt die Ohren steif."

Remus starrte noch lange auf die Tür, nachdem sein Freund gegangen war, und dachte über dessen Worte nach.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

„Da ist ein Auror, der Sie sprechen will, Narcissa", teilte Madam Malkins mit missbilligendem Gesichtsausdruck mit.

Narcissa und Holly saßen im Hinterzimmer; es war Mittagspause und die Boutique geschlossen, dennoch nähte Holly an einem Modell für ein Ballkleid, während Narcissa den Saum magisch kürzte.

„Sie haben hoffentlich nicht vergessen, was ich Ihnen über die zweite Chance im Leben gesagt habe", erinnerte Malkins. „Wenn Sie sich Ärger eingehandelt haben, wird es eine dritte Chance nicht geben."

Narcissa strich den Rock ihrer zweiteiligen Robe glatt und eilte wortlos in den geschlossenen, leeren Verkaufsraum. Der Auror war niemand anderer als Kingsley Shacklebolt, der die Ständer und Modellpuppen um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy", grüßte er höflich. „Ich habe es zuerst bei Ihrer Wohnung versucht, aber Sie waren nicht zuhause."

„Ich arbeite", entgegnete Narcissa kühl. Dann jedoch bemühte sie sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Der Mann hatte ihr geholfen, Lucius vor ein paar Wochen zu sehen, sie schuldete ihm zumindest Höflichkeit. „Haben Sie Neuigkeiten von meinem Mann?"

„Bedauerlicherweise nicht. Die zuständige Heilerin sagte mir, dass sie Sie täglich informiert?"

„Ich erhalte jeden Tag eine Eule – oder Möwe", gestand Narcissa ein. Lawbender hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass dies bei weitem nicht üblich war, sondern persönlicher Einsatz der engagierten Heilerin.

„Doktor Joy ist sehr unabhängig, die Anstaltsleitung sieht diese Art der Korrespondenz nicht gerne, auch wenn sie sie nicht unterbinden kann", informierte Shacklebolt. „Da ich es nicht gerne sehen würde, wenn eine so mutige Frau am Ende ihre Stelle verlöre, bedarf es einer anderen Lösung."

Er nestelte in seiner Tasche und zog ein Pergament hervor, das er wie eine Trophäe in die Luft hielt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Narcissa erwartungsgemäß.

„Eine dauerhafte Besuchgenehmigung für Askaban, die solange gilt, bis Ihr Ehemann wieder vollständig haftfähig ist."

Narcissa starrte auf das Pergament, als wäre es aus purem Gold.

„Es sind Bedingungen daran geknüpft", minderte Shacklebolt die aufkeimende Euphorie. „Die Besuchszeiten der Krankenstation beschränken sich auf die Nachmittagsstunden. Um den Transport zur Mole müssen Sie sich selbst kümmern. Die Überfahrt mit der Fähre wird man Ihnen in Rechnung stellen. Und Mrs. Malfoy – keine Szenen am Ende der Besuchszeiten."

Sie nickte und streckte begehrlich die Hand nach dem pergamentenen Schatz aus. Der schwarze Auror reichte ihn ihr.

„Sie sind sehr freundlich, Auror Shacklebolt", sagte Narcissa förmlich. „Ich bin dankbar für diese Möglichkeit, meinen Mann zu sehen."

„Danken Sie nicht mir", entgegnete er trocken. „Die Idee, die Möwenflut mit einer Dauerbesuchsgenehmigung einzudämmen, stammt zwar von mir, aber es waren Heilerin Joy und Remus Lupin, die mich davon überzeugt haben, dass Ihr Ehemann Ihren Beistand auch verdient."

Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause.

„Nun, ich habe noch Termine, Mrs. Malfoy. Wenn Sie gelegentlich auf die Kanzlei Lawbender and Associates einwirken könnten, damit die Antragsflut ein Ende findet wie die der fliegenden Möwen, wäre mir sehr gedient. Guten Tag."

Er lupfte den Zaubererhut – in seinem Fall eine runde afrikanische Kopfbedeckung und ging. Narcissa sah ihm nach, bis die breiten Schultern schließlich in der Masse des Hexenvolkes auf der Winkelgasse verschwunden waren.

„Narcissa!" Holly kam aus dem Nebenzimmer gefegt. „Ich habe gelauscht", bekannte sie sofort. „Du kannst deinen Mann endlich besuchen, ist das nicht wunderbar?"

„Ich bin unendlich erleichtert", gab Narcissa zu. Sie drückte die Pergamentrolle auf ihre Brust. „Madam Malkins wird nicht eben begeistert sein", seufzte sie. „Nachmittags ist der Andrang der Kundinnen am größten."

„Am besten, du erklärst ihr als allererstes einmal, dass du keine Probleme mit dem Ministerium hast. Sie ist berechnend und auf ihren Gewinn bedacht, sie schätzt deine Arbeit viel zu sehr, um nicht kompromissbereit zu sein, wenn du es darauf anlegst", tröstete Holly.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Narcissa sich mit ihrer Chefin geeinigt. Sie würde die Nachmittage frei bekommen, außer am Freitag und Samstag, welches die umsatzstärksten Tage waren, und im Gegenzug abends und sonntags einen Teil der Büroarbeiten übernehmen. Eine Gehaltsreduzierung musste sie zusätzlich hinnehmen, doch im Augenblick war ihr das egal. Wenn sie nur Lucius sehen konnte – und ihn hoffentlich aufwachen sah. Mit jedem Tag, an dem die ärztliche Mitteilung besagte, sein Zustand sei unverändert, wuchs ihre Angst. Wenn Shacklebolt nun doch zu spät gekommen war? Wenn Lucius dem Dementor zu lange ausgesetzt war? Sie weigerte sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, doch mit jedem Tag wurde die Last schwerer. Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen berichtete sie Holly von der Regelung, die sie mit Madam Malkins getroffen hatte.

„So viel zieht sie dir ab?", fragte Holly erbost – und natürlich sehr leise. „Das ist aber ungerecht. Zumal ich vorhin einmal überschlagen habe, was dich allein die Reiserei kostet. Jedes Mal eine und eine halbe Galeone für den „Fahrenden Ritter", und wieviel stellen sie dir für die Überfahrt in Rechnung?"

Narcissa entrollte das Pergament. „Steht nicht drin", erklärte sie.

„Lass es die Hälfte davon sein", schlug Holly vor, „aber du wirst jede Woche zusätzlich Kosten von etwa zehn Galeonen haben. Das ist viel Geld."

Narcissa rechnete nach: Es stimmte. Tatsächlich schienen ihr zehn Galeonen eine lächerliche Summe, aber gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sie Mühe haben würde, dieses Gold aufzubringen. Ihr Finanzrahmen war schon jetzt eng gesteckt; die Gehaltseinbuße machte es nicht besser.

„Es muss irgendwie gehen", gab sie zurück.

Holly lachte ihr ermutigend zu. „Es geht immer irgendwie. Meine Mutter und ich drehen seit ich denken kann jede Galeone dreimal um." Sie zuckte die Achsel. „Es muss schwer sein für dich. Ich meine, du bist es nicht gewohnt, so sparsam sein zu müssen. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nichts leihen kann."

„Holly, das wäre das letzte, um das ich dich bitten würde", versicherte Narcissa ernsthaft. „Lieber bettele ich bei meiner Schwester um Geld."

Holly schwieg nachdenklich. „Glaubst du denn, sie würde dir etwas geben?"

Narcissa sortierte scheinbar mühelos den Inhalt einer Kiste Dessous mit ein paar lässigen Stabbewegungen, dabei runzelte sie die Stirn. „Das weiß ich ehrlich nicht."

Ihre Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit. Andromeda war immer die Gute, die Vernünftige gewesen, und auch diejenige, die Narcissa vor den mitunter rüden Scherzen der ältesten Schwester Bella beschützte. Narcissa hatte zwar niemals verstanden, wieso Andromeda die Ehre der Familie dermaßen mit Füßen treten konnte und einen Muggelstämmigen heiraten, ja sie missbilligte diese Entscheidung zutiefst – doch sie hatte den Kontakt zu Andromeda nur auf Lucius' Drängen hin aufgegeben. Obwohl sie einsah, dass es sich nicht schickte, mit einer Blutverräterin zu tun zu haben, hatte sie Andromedas ruhige, sanfte Art doch vermisst, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, nur noch eine Schwester zu haben – und dann gar keine mehr. Bald war es auch unerwünscht gewesen, Bellatrix zu erwähnen, denn Lucius hatte auch ohne eine bekennende Anhängerin des Dunklen Lords in Askaban, die seine Schwägerin war genug damit zu tun, den beschädigten Ruf der Malfoys wieder herzustellen.

Narcissa strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus der Stirn. Noch hatte sie ihrer Schwester nicht wegen des Goldes für Dracos Ausbildung geschrieben. Es gab noch immer Wilhelmina de Gruit, Lucius' Verwandte in Amsterdam, als Alternative. Diese zu kontaktieren war sein Vorschlag gewesen, doch Narcissa scheute sich, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten, den sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Noch demütigender wäre es allerdings, Andromeda – schlimmstenfalls in Gegenwart ihrer unerträglichen Tochter – um Gold zu bitten. Sie atmete tief durch. Heute Abend würde sie an Wilhelmina schreiben. Mehr als ablehnen konnte die Niederländerin schließlich nicht, und falls es geschah, würde zumindest niemand davon erfahren.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

„_Indicare!"_, befahl Doktor Joy und ließ ihren Stab mit dem Diagnosezauber an Remus' Körper hatte entlang gleiten Zeitform. Grünes Licht an der Spitze des Stabes wechselte mit blauen Blitzen und gelblichen Funken.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Sie heute entlassen", teilte Heilerin Joy ihrem Patienten mit. „Ihre Wunden sind verheilt."

Remus nickte und bemühte sich darum, höflich und interessiert an seinem eigenen Schicksal zu wirken. Es gelang nur mäßig.

„Allerdings werde ich das nicht tun, wenn mir der Indikationszauber posttraumatische Störungen Ihres Arkanums anzeigt."

„Seit wann interessiert sich Askaban für die psychische Verfassung seiner Häftlinge?", knurrte er.

„Oh, Askaban ist es vermutlich egal, aber ich interessiere mich für meine Patienten", stellte Joy energisch fest. Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Was ist passiert, Mr. Lupin?"

„Nur ein Streit – mit meiner Frau." Er sah angestrengt zu Boden. „Das passiert in jeder Ehe mal, dass es…Probleme gibt."

„Oh ja, und die Ehen von Gefängnisinsassen sind besonders gefährdet", bestätigte sie. „Nun, Sie sind depressiv, Mr. Lupin, und zudem durch die vergangenen Ereignisse traumatisiert. Man könnte meinen, es hätte Ihren Mitgefangenen schwerer erwischt, aber sein Arkanum ist völlig im Gleichgewicht, auch wenn man ihm das Rückgrat gebrochen hat, das Ihre nicht."

Remus blickte auf. „Wie geht es ihm? Kingsley Shacklebolt sagte gestern, sein Zustand sei unverändert."

„Das ist leider noch immer so", gab Joy zurück. Sie verstummte und schien zu überlegen. „Wissen Sie, eigentlich brauche ich dieses Zimmer hier, aber ich kann es nicht verantworten, Sie unbeobachtet in irgendeiner Zelle zu lassen."

„Ich bin nicht suizidgefährdet, wenn Sie das meinen", entgegnete Remus.

„Das sagen sie alle, und am nächsten Morgen fischt man sie aus dem Meer oder muss sie vom Fenstergitter abhängen. Sie wären nicht der erste, der Askaban und sich selbst nur durch den Freitod zu entkommen glaubt."

„Haben Sie mir nicht zugehört?", erkundigte er sich missgestimmt. „Ich habe gesagt, es gibt kein Problem."

Natürlich wusste Remus, dass er die Heilerin und sich selbst belog. Doras Schweigen setzte ihm so zu, dass er tagsüber weder essen noch klar denken konnte, und nachts wälzte er sich hin und her, ohne ein Auge zuzutun. Von ihr durch äußere Umstände getrennt zu sein, war das eine. So lange er sich ihrer Liebe sicher gewesen war, bedeutete die Trennung keine existentielle Bedrohung ihrer Beziehung. Zumindest hatte er geglaubt, dass sie die schwere Zeit letztlich durchstehen würden. Immerhin war es nie einfach gewesen, von Anfang an nicht. Fast ein Jahr lang hatte er sich gegen ihre - und seine - Gefühle gewehrt, nachdem sie ihm gegenüber deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er für sie mehr als ein Mitkämpfer im Orden, mehr als ein Freund war. Dass es nicht richtig war, sie der gesellschaftlichen Ächtung auszusetzen, die sein Schicksal bestimmte, war nur ein Aspekt. Noch mehr hinderte ihn seine eigene Angst vor Verletzungen daran, ihrer süßen und für ihn sehr schmeichelhaften Werbung nachzugeben. Es dauerte Monate, bis er begann, zu vertrauen, bis er glauben konnte, dass es ihr wirklich egal war – und immer egal sein würde – welche Bestie in ihm steckte.

Ihre plötzliche Zurückweisung traf ihn hart, doch als noch härter erwies sich die schmerzliche Erkenntnis, dass sie im Grund nie davon überzeugt gewesen sein konnte, dass er seinen Fluch und die Dunklen Künste aus eigenem Antrieb verabscheute – und nicht, weil er das Glück gehabt hatte, Dumbledore begegnet zu sein. Anstatt ihn zu _akzeptieren_, hatte sie in Wahrheit seine Natur _in Kauf genommen_, versucht, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Es war eine dumme Illusion gewesen, sich vorzumachen, dass ein Tag von achtundzwanzig während eines Mondzyklus keine Rolle mehr spielte, wenn man sich nur genug liebte – ein fürchterlicher Irrtum.

„Natürlich nicht", riss Doktor Joys Stimme ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Ihre Hände zittern, Sie haben seit zwei Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen, und Ihr Arkanum ist so instabil, dass Ihre Augen wie Bernstein schimmern. Mr. Lupin, Sie sind in einem emotional sehr labilen Zustand. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, Sie aus der Obhut der Krankenstation zu entlassen, nicht, nachdem Sie bereits einmal außerhalb der Mondphase Zeichen einer partiellen Wandlung gezeigt haben."

„Was wollen Sie tun, mich einsperren?", fragte er resigniert.

Sie lächelte. „Nein, ich denke, ich werde Sie für mich arbeiten lassen. Diese Station ist voller Wachen, aber mir fehlen Pfleger. Es sind einfache Tätigkeiten, aber Sie werden beschäftigt sein. Ich kann Sie natürlich nicht zwingen…"

„Arbeit wäre willkommen, egal welche", beeilte sich Remus zu sagen. Alles, was seinen Kopf mit anderen Gedanken als denen an Dora anfüllen würde, wäre ein Segen.

„Gut, dann werde ich Ihnen einen Wachmann schicken, der Sie in Bestimmungen und Verbote einweist. Bis später."

Wie Remus bald feststellte, gab es eigentlich nur zwei Gebote: ‚Folge allen Anweisungen' und ‚bleib weg von der Haupttür, die nach draußen führt'. Sein implantierter Chip würde den Alarm auslösen, klärte ihn einer der neuen Wachleute auf, ein riesiger Mann mit breitem texanischem Akzent. Kingsley hatte Remus bereits in knapper Form erzählt, dass das Ministerium für die Bewachung von Askaban internationale Hilfe angefordert hatte. Es war nicht machbar, die zahlreichen notwendigen Schichten mit den wenigen britischen Auroren abzudecken, und die Brüsseler Zaubereikommission empfahl eine auf Wachdienste spezialisierte Firma, die es tatsächlich schaffte, binnen drei Tagen ein Team ausgebildeter Wachleute zur Verfügung zu stellen. Die neuen Wachen bildeten zurzeit noch Teams mit den Auroren, doch binnen kurzem sollten sie die gesamten Funktionen mit Ausnahme der Leitung Askabans übernehmen.  
Kingsley stand den Fremden durchaus positiv gegenüber: Sie galten als gründlich und konsequent, aber fair, niemand hatte Animositäten wegen irgendwelcher familiärer Verflechtungen zu einzelnen Gefangenen, es würde vermutlich keine Vergünstigungen und keine Benachteiligungen geben, zumal die Mannschaften regelmäßig ausgetauscht wurden. Die muskelbepackten Männer mit dem militärisch kurz geschorenen Haar wirkten auch ohne Zauberstäbe bereits furchterregend, befand Remus, der mit 6,2 Fuß selbst nicht eben klein war.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Remus damit, Bettpfannen zu leeren, Laken abzuziehen und in der stationseigenen Küche Kartoffeln zu schälen - auf Muggelart, versteht sich. Er war nicht der einzige Häftling, der bereits für verschiedene Arbeiten eingeteilt war. Von einem Kahlkopf namens Pickpocket, der wegen einiger kleinerer Delikte einsaß, erfuhr er, dass die Gefangenen mittlerweile in allen Bereich Askabans zur Arbeit herangezogen worden waren.

„Sie reißen die alte Latrine ab, mit Hämmern und Spitzhacken. Die Auroren waren schon streng, aber diese neuen Wachen haben's echt in sich. Aber is' in Ordnung, sie behandeln alle gleich, das gefällt mir."

Pickpocket erwies sich als Quelle unterschiedlichster Informationen. Der kleine Mann wusste ebenso, dass in der großen Gefängnisküche jetzt auch Häftlinge Dienst taten, wie dass man Macnair, Lestrange und Lester in einem separaten Flur Askabans untergebracht hatte.  
Remus wusste von Malfoys Anwalt, einem gerissenen Winkeladvokaten namens Lawbender, dass dieser beabsichtigte, alle drei vor Gericht zu bringen, ebenso wie die Verantwortlichen des Dementorenanschlags, inklusive Direktor Hurt und der beiden Wachmänner, die sie in den Keller Askabans gebracht hatten, wo der Seelensauger lauerte.  
Inzwischen war auch klar, wieso die Wachen den Angriff des Dementoren nicht gestoppt hatten – geplant war dies nämlich durchaus gewesen. Ausgerechnet das Eingreifen Kingsleys und seiner Mitarbeiter hatte die lebensgefährliche Verzögerung ausgelöst. In dem Bestreben, ein Eindringen der Auroren und damit die Entdeckung des dunklen Geheimnisses zu verhindern, hatten die Wachen es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen. Remus erinnerte sich daran, entfernt Flüche und Detonationen gehört zu haben, während der Dementor ungebremst seiner düsteren Natur folgte. Es wäre eine fürchterliche Ironie des Schicksals, dachte er, wenn ausgerechnet Kingsleys Engagement dazu führte, dass Malfoy dauernde Schäden erlitt.

Wenige Minuten, nachdem einer der Assistenten Remus' Frage nach Malfoys Zustand mit einem gelangweilten Schulterzucken und einem gemurmelten „tut sich nichts" beantwortet und ihm eine neue Arbeit – das Sortieren der Patientenakten nach Alphabet anstatt nach Nummer- zugeteilt hatte, sah er Narcissa Malfoy die Krankenstation betreten. Die Hexe war mit dezenter Eleganz gekleidet und wirkte so unnahbar wie stets, und doch verlieh ihr die alabasterfarbene Blässe unterhalb des Schleiers und die angespannte Körperhaltung eine seltsame Verletzlichkeit. Er sah sie mit dem amerikanischen Wächter sprechen, der ihre Besuchsgenehmigung kontrollierte und sie zum Krankenzimmer ihres Mannes geleitete. Lautlos schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr.  
Plötzlich war sich Remus gewiss - was auch immer Mrs. Malfoy Lucius zu sagen hatte, Vorwürfe würden es nicht sein. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst. Wie kam er dazu, einen Mann, der mit zertrümmerter Wirbelsäule im Koma lag und noch neunzehn Jahre Askaban vor sich hatte, zu beneiden? Das war absurd.

Remus sortierte ‚Fletcher' hinter ‚Finnigan' ein und versuchte, weder über die Beziehung der Malfoys noch über seine eigene Ehe nachzudenken. Doch Doras verletzter, wütender Blick, mit dem sie ihn vor drei Tagen bedacht hatte, wollte ihm partout nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

„Das Dunkle liegt eben doch bei bestimmten…Spezies im Blut - bei dunklen Kreaturen."

Ihre Worte klangen ihm wieder und wieder im Ohr, und jedes Mal hatte er ein Gefühl, als zerrisse sein Herz, und der Schmerz war so intensiv, dass er am liebsten in dunkler Schwärze versinken wollte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

* * *


	13. Erwachen

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Betagelesen von der unvergleichlichen TheVirginian. Tausend Dank!**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**Musik: Krypteria mit "Save me"  
**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**13. Erwachen**

Narcissa nahm ihren Hut ab und legte ihn auf den Tisch neben den Korb mit dem Obst, der unangetastet und von einer sorgsamen Seele mit einem leicht flackernden Frischezauber belegt dort stand.  
Sie trat an die Bahre aus Licht und arkaner Strömung und durchdrang den Wärmezauber, um Lucius' Hände zu berühren. Seine Haut war blass wie Marmor; nur das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs verriet, dass er lebte.  
Narcissa begann, leise Koseworte zu flüstern und sein Gesicht zu streicheln. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln, denn tatsächlich entging ihrem scharfen Blick die kleine Verbesserung nicht – die violetten Schatten unter seinen Augen waren verschwunden, die Kratzer an seinem Hals verblasst, die Würgemale hatten sich von Schwarzblau nach Blaugrün verfärbt. Wie schon beim letzten Mal hatte man Lucius mit einem gründlichen Reinigungszauber bedacht, selbst seine Wangen und das Kinn waren sorgsam rasiert, das lange Haar sauber und gekämmt.  
Eine ganze Weile verharrte sie in stiller Betrachtung des Geliebten, dann zog sie ein dickes, in braunes Leder gebundenes Büchlein hervor, dessen Seiten mit Blattgold belegt waren. Lucius selbst hatte ihr den Band zum Geschenk gemacht – am Morgen nach ihrer Hochzeit.  
Ihre Finger strichen über die Seiten, die sich warm anfühlten, fanden das zierliche Lesezeichen aus geprägtem Silber, in das verschlungene, filigrane Runen kunstfertig eingraviert waren. Leise begann sie vorzulesen:

„_Ir lîn i rhoa lîn band în  
ir i faeg rhoa mad  
ir morn gwaith or edonna-gen  
ir dreg pain moeth ar gling  
ir cen mellyn edonna-telec  
ir heiru at narcha-tuir  
ir i daedelos lîn în tuir  
coelia-nin ech at nin cûn în."_

Es mochten etwa zwei Stunden vergangen sein, in denen Narcissa Lucius zärtlich streichelte, immer wieder küsste und Gedichte in der ‚Neuen Sprache', Sindarin, vorlas. Sie beherrschte Vokabular und Grammatik, wie es sich für eine Tochter aus reinblütigem Hause geziemte, doch Lucius' Begeisterung für das Elbische, insbesondere das noch schwierigere, ältere Quenya, hatte sie nie geteilt. Allerdings wusste sie, dass seine Großmutter ihm als Kind Geschichten und Mythen in beiden Elbensprachen vorgelesen hatte, und die Erinnerungen waren ihm stets kostbar gewesen.

Narcissas Stimme begann bereits, rauer zu klingen, als sich die Tür des Krankenzimmers mit einem Klicken öffnete. Sie sah auf und blickte in das freundliche Gesicht von Heilerin Joy, die mit einem Tablett voller Phiolen, das vor ihr herschwebte, im Türrahmen stehen blieb.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy", grüßte sie und nickte Narcissa zu. Mit einem Lächeln kam sie näher. „Es geht ihm besser, aber das haben Sie sicher bemerkt", vermutete sie und entkorkte eine Phiole mit blau schimmerndem Inhalt.

„Eigentlich… er ist immer noch bewusstlos", wandte Narcissa ein.

Joy nickte zustimmend. „Das ist richtig. Aber hier, sehen Sie." Sie ließ ihren Stab über Lucius' Körper gleiten und murmelte leise eine Formel. Die Spitze des Stabes emittierte ein mattgelbes Licht.

„Nach derzeitigem Stand heilt sein Arkanum komplikationslos", verkündete sie stolz. „Seit heute Mittag konnte ich den Wärmezauber um zwei Stufen reduzieren und den künstlichen Schlaf auf eine nicht so tiefe Ebene hochziehen. Wenn man den Zauber aufheben würde, wäre ein spontanes Erwachen nicht unwahrscheinlich."

„Das sind gute Nachrichten, oder?", erkundigte sich Narcissa bang. „Er wird wieder gesund werden?"

„Leider", antwortete Joy, „ist es nicht so einfach. Ja, es sind gute Nachrichten, denn die Heilung schreitet voran, insbesondere in den arkanen Zellen. Ihr Mann wird seine Magie behalten, soviel steht für mich fest. Allerdings heilen seine Wirbel langsamer als die arkanen Bahnen. Das ist normal, Mrs. Malfoy. Um Lähmungen vorzubeugen, ist es unbedingt notwendig, dass er sich nicht zu früh bewegt. Sie haben sicher bemerkt, dass ich das Fluidum, das ihn hält, um den Nacken herum weiter stabilisiert habe. Er darf den Kopf weder drehen, noch nicken, noch heben, wenn er aufwacht."

„Wie lange wird das dauern?", erkundigte sich Narcissa und verschlang ihre Finger mit denen ihres Mannes.

„Nur ein paar Tage, bis die Selbstheilung weit genug fortgeschritten ist, damit wir Skele-Wachs einsetzen können. Morgen früh werde ich den Schlafzauber aufheben, dann sehen wir, was der Dementor angerichtet hat."

Narcissa erschrak zutiefst. „Gibt es Anhaltspunkte, dass …?"

„Nein", versicherte die Heilerin. „Aber auch keine Hinweise, dass Ihr Mann völlig ungeschoren davon gekommen ist. Bevor er nicht aufgewacht ist, wissen wir nichts. Daran kann ich leider nichts ändern, obwohl ich gerne bessere Neuigkeiten für Sie hätte, Mrs. Malfoy." Bedauern schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich danke Ihnen für das, was Sie bereits für Lucius getan haben", sagte Narcissa ehrlich. „Ohne Ihr Eingreifen – wer weiß, ob er überhaupt noch leben würde."

„Unterschätzen Sie Ihren Mann nicht", gab Doktor Joy freundlich zurück. „Er ist hart im Nehmen und keiner, der leicht aufgibt. Ich habe selten ein so klares, geordnetes Arkanum bei jemandem gesehen, der so viel mitgemacht hat."

Narcissa schluckte. „Ich wäre gerne dabei, wenn Sie ihn aufwachen lassen", bat sie.

Die Heilerin schüttelte energisch den dunklen Schopf. „Unter keinen Umständen kann ich das verantworten, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich verspreche Ihnen aber, dass ich Sie sofort informieren werde, sobald ich Näheres weiß. Versuchen Sie nicht, mich umzustimmen, das ist mein letztes Wort."

Ihr entschlossener Blick ließ Narcissa zunächst verstummen.

„Er wird nur eine halbe Minute bei Bewusstsein sein und vermutlich nicht einmal ganz zu sich kommen", besänftigte Joy.

„Sie verstehen nicht", widersprach Narcissa. „Ich bin seine Frau. Ich liebe ihn. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass der Dementor ihn… ihn verändert hat, wird sich nichts daran ändern."

„Sie sind eine tapfere Frau, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie ihn bedingungslos lieben. Aber meine Entscheidung steht nicht zur Disposition. Außerdem helfen Sie ihm mehr, wenn Sie am Nachmittag da sind, wenn er länger bei Bewusstsein ist." Sie lächelte. „Er wird sich langweilen. Keiner der Bediensteten hat Zeit, ihm elbische Gedichte vorzulesen, außerdem denke ich, die wird Mr. Malfoy lieber von Ihnen hören."

Narcissa atmete tief durch. „Sie glauben an seine Genesung, nicht wahr?"

„Die Chancen stehen nicht schlecht in seinem Fall", erwiderte die Heilerin. Sie ließ den bläulichen Zaubertrank in einem anmutigen Bogen aus der Phiole in einen goldenen Trichter sprudeln, dessen Ende mit einem feinen, durchsichtigen Schlauch verbunden war, der in Lucius' linkem Nasenloch verschwand.

„Die Gefahr, dass er sich verschluckt und dann hustet, ist mir zu groß", erklärte sie, „deshalb habe ich die Sonde gelegt. Der Schlauch endet im Magen. Eine äußerst clevere Muggelerfindung."

Sie verabreichte den Inhalt einer grünlichen Phiole auf dieselbe Art.

„Gibt es nicht Zauber dafür?", fragte Narcissa etwas irritiert.

„Je weniger fremde Magie Ihren Mann beeinflusst, umso besser", entgegnete die Heilerin. „Haben Sie ein bisschen Vertrauen zu mir, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich überlege gut, was ich tue."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Wenn ich eine Heilerin wäre und nicht ganz genau wüsste, ob mein Patient nach einem Dementorenangriff wieder erwacht, ich meine ohne eine leere Hülle zu sein, würde ich seine Frau auch nicht dabei haben wollen", verteidigte Holly Doktor Joys Entscheidung am nächsten Tag, während sie Narcissa tröstend einem Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Wissen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Hollys Mutter, die den Souvenirshop abgeschlossen und bei Madam Malkins vorbeigekommen war, um zu sehen, ob sie helfen könnte, „Sie haben ihn doch gesehen, gespürt. Wenn er nicht mehr da wäre, wüssten Sie es längst."

Narcissa sah sie zweifelnd an. Lucius zu verlieren war so undenkbar. Würde sie sich nicht an jeden Strohhalm klammern, jede Erkenntnis verleugnen, zumal, wenn sein Körper warm und atmend vor ihr schwebte?

„Die Chinesen unterschieden zwischen zwei Seelen. Die eine bleibt noch eine Weile nach dem Tod, doch die andere, die ‚Körperseele', ist flüchtig wie das Leben. Wenn sie geht, kannst du es spüren", sagte Mrs. O'Malley nachdenklich.

„Mama, ich glaube nicht, dass deine esoterischen Ratschläge hier angemessen sind", erklärte Holly abwehrend.

Doch Mrs. O' Malley lächelte. „Außerdem habe ich für ihn in St. Bartholomew's eine Kerze angezündet. Sicher ist sicher."

„Ma! Er ist nicht katholisch", protestierte Holly.

„Nun, schaden wird es ihm nicht", beharrte ihre Mutter und griff nach dem geflochtenen Lederkreuz, das sie um den Hals trug.

Narcissa, die vor Angst um ihren Mann Bauchschmerzen hatte und immer wieder die aufkommende, rasende Panik unterdrückte, musste aller Sorge zum Trotz lächeln. Die Anteilnahme der O' Malleys gab ihr das Gefühl, nicht völlig allein zu sein. Sie dachte an Draco. Gestern hatte sie erwogen, ihm zu schreiben, denn noch ahnte er nichts von dem Unglück, das seinem Vater widerfahren war, außerdem wollte sie unbedingt verhindern, dass er es durch irgendwelche Kanäle von Fremden erfuhr. Doch sie hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Ihr Sohn hatte eine Menge Probleme zu bewältigen und Anfeindungen auszuhalten. Er hielt durch, aber es fiel ihm oft schwer, die Schuldisziplin zu wahren, wie diverse Eulen von Direktorin McGonagall bewiesen. Ihn mit dem aktuellen Geschehen zu konfrontieren, würde unvermeidlich sein, aber erst wollte Narcissa selbst Klarheit.

Ein Klopfen an der Ladentür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Holly war bereits zur Glastür gelaufen und öffnete. Nur Augenblicke später hörte sie Rascal Rogues dunklen Bass sich nach ihr erkundigen.

„Wir haben noch keine Eule", klang Hollys Stimme aus dem Laden.

Für einen Moment schoss es durch Narcissas Kopf, welch ein glücklicher Zufall es war, dass Madam Malkins ausgerechnet heute über Mittag einen Termin bei Gringott's hatte.  
Rogue trat durch die Tür zum Hinterzimmer, und Narcissa flüchtete sich mit einem heiseren Aufschrei und gar nicht damenhaft in seine warme Umarmung. Er verströmte eine derartige körperliche Sicherheit, wie sie es sonst nur bei Lucius empfunden hatte, und es war exakt das, was sie jetzt brauchte.  
Auf einmal waren Tränen nicht mehr peinlich, als Narcissa verstand, dass sie hier unter Freunden war. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben spielten Position und Herkunft dieser Menschen keine Rolle, denn sie alle waren nur gekommen, um ihr beizustehen. Narcissa fühlte sich in all der Angst und Sorge um Lucius nicht völlig alleingelassen.  
Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, zu groß die emotionale Anspannung. Sie warteten, und Narcissa konzentrierte sich auf das ruhige Pochen in Rogues Brust und die Sanftheit, mit der er ihr mit seinen riesigen Händen über das Haar strich.

„Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern", brummte er.

Narcissa schien es eine Ewigkeit, bis Geräusche aus dem Laden nebenan zu ihnen drangen. Doch es war nicht das ‚Tab, Tab, Tab' eines Möwenschnabels, sondern das Schnaufen von Madame Malkins.

„Narcissa!", gellte ihre Stimme herüber, bereits eine Sekunde später stand sie in der Tür und musterte mit Verblüffung die illustre Gesellschaft in ihrem Hinterzimmer. „Vor der Tür liegt eine dieser widerlichen Möwen, die Sie immer bekommen. Da ist alles voller Blut. Entfernen Sie das! Was soll denn die Kundschaft denken?"

Narcissa stürzte durch den Laden zur Tür, und tatsächlich, da lag die Möwe, einen Flügel seltsam abgespreizt, die Nasenlöcher blutverkrustet, den Schnabel aufgerissen nach Luft schnappend.

„Ich mach das schon", sagte Rogue und entfernte mit einem Schlenker seines Stabs das Blut vom Pflaster. Er zog dem Vogel das Pergament vom Fuß und reichte es an Narcissa weiter, bevor er das Tier mit einem „Episkey" versorgte.

Mit zitternden Händen riss Narcissa die wasserdichte Hülle des Briefes auf, überflog hastig den Text und stieß sie einen Schrei aus. Weinend fiel sie Holly um den Hals.

Mrs. O' Malley nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand, überflog es ebenfalls, bekreuzigte sich, und dann las sie vor.

_„Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,  
ich bin froh, Ihnen gute Nachrichten schicken zu können. Ihr Mann ist vor ein paar Minuten wach und ansprechbar gewesen. Ich möchte die Flüche nicht wiederholen, die er dem Wachpersonal an den Kopf geworfen hat, aber ich soll Ihnen etwas ausrichten. Er lässt sagen: _

„_Narcissa, vanimelda. Elen sila lumen omentielvo."_

_Ihr Mann würde sich bestimmt freuen, Sie zu sehen, wenn er später wieder aufwacht. Im Augenblick schläft er, und er scheint derzeit keine Schmerzen zu leiden.  
Askaban, am 15. August 1999  
Heilerin Joy"  
_  
„Was bedeutet dieser seltsame fremdsprachige Satz?" erkundigte sich Mrs. O' Malley bei ihrer Tochter.

„Keine Ahnung, das ist Runensprache oder so etwas", antwortete diese und übernahm von Rogue die verletzte Möwe, damit er Narcissa ebenfalls umarmen konnte.

Rogue grinste. „Darf ich's übersetzen?", erkundigte er sich bei Narcissa, die kraftlos nickte.

„Es heißt so viel wie „Ein Stern scheint auf die Stunde unserer Begegnung, meine schöne Geliebte." Er strahlte Narcissa an. „Das sind gute Nachrichten. Die neuen Wachen zu verfluchen müssen Sie ihm allerdings schleunigst wieder abgewöhnen, Narcissa."

„Wenn das ihr einziges Problem ist, wird Narcissa es sicher spielend bewältigen", stellte O'Malley trocken fest. „Gut, Kinder, ich muss zurück zu meinem Souvenirladen, sonst schmeißt Mr. Penny mich raus, und das kann ich mir nicht leisten."

Sie klopfte Narcissa zum Abschied auf die Schulter, küsste Holly auf die Wange und drückte Rogue die Hand.

„War eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen, junger Mann. Bringen Sie diesen Vogel zu einem Spezialisten, er bedarf kompetenter Pflege." Damit reichte sie ihm die Möwe zurück, die sie ihrer Tochter abgenommen hatte, und verschwand.

„Sie will nur sichergehen, dass ich sie nicht mit nach Hause bringe", erläuterte Holly. „Ich schleppe öfter mal verletztes Getier an."

„Ein schöner Charakterzug", stellte Rogue lachend fest, um sich gleich darauf wieder Narcissa zuzuwenden. „Ich glaube, ich kann Sie wieder allein lassen. Heute Nachmittag ist ein Termin bei Gericht, und ich hänge mit der Vorbereitung hinterher."

„Ich weiß, wie beschäftigt Sie sind, Rascal", stimmte Narcissa zu. „Danke, dass Sie trotzdem gekommen sind."

Merlin, sie war allen dreien so unendlich dankbar. Sie verabschiedete ihn, dann entschuldigte sie sich mit unbewegter Miene und erhobenem Kopf bei ihrer Chefin für die Unannehmlichkeiten und beeilte sich, um an der Hintertür eine Lieferung aus Paris entgegenzunehmen. Holly half ihr dabei.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es deinem Mann besser geht", plapperte Holly. „Nicht auszudenken, wenn…"

„Nicht", fiel ihr Narcissa ins Wort. „Bitte nicht, Holly. Es ist vorbei, und wir werden nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwenden. Lucius wird wieder ganz gesund, es muss einfach so sein. Nur daran will ich mich halten."

Holly nickte langsam. „Ja, ich glaube, du tust das Richtige." Sie riss die Hintertür auf und strahlte den französischen Kurier an. „Bonjour, et quel jolie jour de chance c'est!"

Der Zauberer zog den Hut, verbeugte sich und lächelte zurück. „Et quelle belles filles et dames le soleil anglais éclait aujourd'hui, à ce jour de chance. "

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**__**

* * *

  
**_

Zeit für ein paar Übersetzungen!

Zuerst das wunderschöne Gedicht, das Narcissa Lucius vorliest:

Wenn der Körper dein Gefängnis ist,  
Wenn der Hass die Seele frisst,  
Wenn schwarze Schatten über dich ziehn,  
Wenn alle Gedanken und Gefühle fliehn,  
Wenn Freunde dir den Rücken kehren,  
Wenn Winde an den Kräften zehren,  
Wenn die Angst dein Herrscher ist,  
glaub mir, dass du bei mir geborgen bist.

Es stammt von der Autorin „PhoenixTears", deren Lyrik ich sehr bewundere, und von der mehr auf kein-verlag-de zu finden ist.

Anschließend noch der kleine Dialog mit dem Pariser Modekurier:  
Holly begrüßt ihn strahlend mit den Worten: „Guten Tag, und welch ein bezaubernder Glückstag dies ist."

Der höfliche junge Mann antwortet sehr charmant: „Und welch wunderschöne Mädchen und Damen die englische Sonne bescheint, heute, an diesem glücklichen Tag."

Na, ich würde mal sagen, wenn er nicht gerade aussieht wie ein hagerer Rußvogel, wird er damit bei Holly bestimmt punkten können ;-)


	14. Beziehungen

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Hallo, liebe Leser! Nein, leider bin ich noch immer nicht im Besitz eines neuen Computers. Merlin sei Dank gibt es liebe Zeitgenossen, die mich immer mal wieder an ihre geheiligten Tastaturen lassen. Das letzte Kapitel war etwas kurz, vielleicht gab es deswegen nur zwei Reviews? Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel entschädigt fürs Warten.  
Eure Eldi

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Betagelesen von TheVirginian.  
Meinen untertänigsten Dank an die Königin der Lucius Malfoy Hurt/Comfort-Fanfiction!

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Musik: Schiller feat. Tarja Turunen „Tired of being alone"

**o****xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

**14. Beziehungen**

Remus stellte die Flasche mit dem Schlauch im Deckel auf das Tablett. Merlin, das würde Lucius überhaupt nicht gefallen! Die Gerüchte besagten, dass sein Mitgefangener zumindest verbal schon wieder zu Hochform aufgelaufen war. Wie ein Säugling gefüttert werden zu müssen, würde ihn zutiefst beleidigen. Remus bezweifelte, dass Heilerin Joy Recht hatte, wenn sie behauptete, der schwierige Patient würde diese Behandlung am ehesten noch von jemandem akzeptieren, den er gut kannte. Fast wünschte sich Remus, man hätte ihn heute zum Küchendienst eingeteilt. Stattdessen stand er nun mit einer Schale Babybrei und einer Flasche Karottensaft vor dem Krankenzimmer. Immerhin wurde Malfoy nicht mehr künstlich ernährt wie in den ersten Tagen. Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann öffnete er leise die Tür.

„Hey, Malfoy", grüßte er, als ihm der graue Blick wach begegnete. „Wieder unter den Lebenden?"

„Lupin. Wie bist du an den Wachen vorbei gekommen?"

„Fraternisation", gab Remus zurück. „Es sind neue. Neue Wachen, neues Management, neue Regeln. Unseretwegen. Nur daran, dass wir Gefangene sind, ändert sich leider nichts."

„Lass uns ausbrechen", schlug Malfoy vor.

„Klar", erwiderte Remus. „Hat Pettigrew dir erklärt, wie man sich in eine Ratte verwandelt? Das würde nämlich enorm helfen. Wobei du allerdings eine Ratte mit gebrochenem Genick wärest, was ganz sicher stört, wenn du durch die Abwasserkanäle türmen willst."

„Also schön", meinte Malfoy. „Verschieben wir's, bis ich wieder auf den Beinen bin."

Remus grinste.

„Was hast du da?", erkundigte sich Malfoy interessiert und versuchte, einen Blick auf das Tablett zu erhaschen, das offenbar des Bereichs lag, den er einzusehen vermochte. Er konnte und durfte den Kopf nicht drehen, das hatte Joy ihm mehr als energisch eingeschärft. „Bist du mein neuer Hauself?"

Remus' Grinsen verschwand. „Übertreib's nicht, Malfoy", entgegnete er hart. „Das ist deine Babykost, und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich vollkleckere beim Füttern oder den Grießbrei mit Zimt selbst esse, sei lieber höflich."

Malfoy stöhnte genervt, verdrehte die Augen und schluckte dann seinen Stolz. „Ich hab' Hunger."

„Das ist mal `ne Ansage", bestätigte Remus und nahm die Schale und den Plastiklöffel vom Tablett. Er war versucht, das Füttern mit einem launigen ‚ein Löffel für Gryffindor' zu beginnen, denn einen guten Lacher hätte er wirklich gebrauchen können, doch er wollte es nicht übertreiben. Außerdem tat ihm Malfoy Leid. Zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt, krank und beinahe vom Dementoren umgebracht – Spott war vermutlich das Letzte, das der Slytherin jetzt brauchte.

„Erzähl mir, was genau passiert ist, während ich weg war", forderte Malfoy. „Ich weiß, ich bin ein paar Tage bewusstlos gewesen. Was ist das für eine Geschichte mit den Wachen? Ich kenne nur Bruchstücke."

Remus tat ihm den Gefallen, während er ihn fütterte. Malfoy blieb erstaunlich emotionslos, zumindest bis Remus ihm von Narcissas Besuch berichtete.

„Hat sie mich etwa so gesehen?", fragte er mit banger Miene. Wenigstens hatte man ihn mittlerweile mit einer dünnen Decke verhüllt. Diese hatte rein kosmetische Zwecke; die Wärme stammte aus den Wärmezaubern, die Joy mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit erneuerte.

Remus fragte sich, ob Malfoy gegenüber seiner Frau angesichts seines ausgezehrten Körpers Scham empfand. Wie würde er selbst sich fühlen, wenn er hier läge, zum Stillhalten verdammt? Was würde Dora denken, wenn…

Der Gedanke jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Körper, denn Dora würde vermutlich nicht einmal herkommen, um ihn zu sehen. Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Briefe, und sie hatte Kingsley sehr deutlich gesagt, dass sie von ihm als Freund erwartete, sich herauszuhalten. Remus drehte sich von Malfoy fort und blinzelte ein paar Male. Merlin, er war so jämmerlich, doch die Trennung von seiner Frau – auch wenn sie zunächst von ihr als Auszeit bezeichnet wurde – setzte ihm schwer zu.

„Lupin?" Malfoys eindringliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „War sie hier?"

„Äh, ja. War sie. Deine Frau, meine ich."

Malfoy warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Sie hat das Buch hier dagelassen", versuchte sich Remus an einer Ablenkung und hielt den goldgefassten Band, der auf dem Tisch lag, in Malfoys Blickfeld.

Der Slytherin lächelte auf eine Art, die Remus seinen eigenen Frust nur noch bewusster machte. „Du kannst nicht daraus vorlesen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Das ist kein Englisch", stellte Remus fest, nachdem er das Buch aufgeschlagen hatte. „Ich habe ein Buch auf Doktor Joys Tisch gesehen. Wenn du willst, frage ich sie, ob ich es benutzen darf. Hast du Durst?"

Er hielt Malfoy den Becher hin. „Am Schlauch saugen", erläuterte er überflüssigerweise.

Malfoy schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, doch dann nahm er das Getränk an.

Eine halbe Stunde später staunte Remus über sie beide: Da saß er auf dem einzigen Stuhl im Raum, den er sich ein Stück von Malfoys schwebendem Lager entfernt zurechtgerückt hatte, und las seinem Mitgefangenen aus einem Muggelkrimi vor. „Mittsommermord" von Henning Mankell erzählte in beeindruckenden Bildern von einem widerwärtigen Verbrechen, und Remus las, bis er heiser wurde.

„Wage es nicht, umzublättern und allein weiterzulesen", drohte Malfoy, als Remus irgendwann das Vorlesen beendete.

„Was genau willst du in diesem Fall machen?", erkundigte sich Remus amüsiert.

„Ich merke es mir und komme gelegentlich darauf zurück", knurrte Malfoy. „Musst du nicht irgendwohin?" Seine Lider flatterten. Er schien ziemlich erschöpft zu sein.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür. Remus erhob sich. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy", grüßte er höflich.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Narcissa hatte die Zeit der Anreise nach Askaban genutzt, um sich mental auf den Besuch bei Lucius vorzubereiten. Natürlich zweifelte sie nicht an der Harmonie zwischen ihnen beiden, doch unterschwellig trieben sie auch Ängste um. Was immer sie auch Holly gesagt hatte: Noch war nicht klar, dass Lucius keine schweren Schäden von dem Dementorenangriff zurückbehielt. Ihr graute davor, ihm vielleicht dabei zusehen zu müssen, falls die Heilerin schlechte Neuigkeiten hatte. Von den Dingen, die sie stets nur schlecht hatte ertragen können, rangierten Angst und Schmerz bei ihrem Mann ganz oben auf der Liste. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie sich diesem Albtraum immer öfter stellen müssen, und es kostete sie jedes Mal mehr Kraft.

Sie nahm den freundlichen Flirtversuch des belgischen Wachmanns am Bootssteg ebenso ungerührt hin, wie sie früher die Überheblichkeit der Askaban-Wachen ertragen hatte. Doch auch wenn sie äußerlich ungerührt blieb, war die veränderte Stimmung auf den nach wie vor grauen Gängen beinahe mit Händen zu greifen.

Der schweigsame blonde Wächter mit den eisblauen Augen, der sie begleitete, wirkte nicht bedrohlich, sondern eben lediglich gesammelt und ruhig. Als sie vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers stand, atmete sie tief durch. Der schwierige Teil kam jetzt. Sie hatte Angst, Lucius in einem desolaten physischen und vor allem psychischen Zustand vorzufinden.

Als die Tür aufschwang, sah der Mann auf, der neben Lucius auf dem schlichten Holzstuhl saß. Remus Lupin erhob sich und legte das Buch in seiner Hand zur Seite. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und blieb kaum merklich in seinen Augenwinkeln hängen, als er sie grüßte.

„Es ist gut, dass Sie kommen", erklärte er freundlich. „Ich wollte ohnehin gerade gehen."

Narcissa wartete, bis Lupin das Zimmer verlassen hatte und leise die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war. Sie ließ den Umhang von den Schultern gleiten und beugte sich über Lucius, damit er sie sehen konnte.

„Mein Liebster."

„Cissy."

Das Leuchten in seinen Augen fühlte sich an wie warme Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut. Narcissa hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, den er sofort erwiderte. Sachte streichelte sie über seine Wange, das Kinn, die Brust. Die Muskeln zuckten unter seiner fast weißen Haut.

„Götter, Narcissa", stöhnte Lucius. „Du weißt, dass ich mich weder bewegen kann noch darf. Wie gern ich dich berühren möchte."

Sie strich ihm durchs Haar. „Danke für deine Botschaft, Geliebter. Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Nein", antwortete er. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte welche. Aber ich fühle gar nichts." Er lächelte, und es hatte etwas Verzweifeltes. „Das liegt hoffentlich an dem Zauber, mit dem die Heilerin meine arkanen Bahnen stabilisiert hat. Diese Taubheit ist eine übliche Nebenwirkung der Behandlung."

Narcissa starrte ihn an. Doch in seinem Blick lag jetzt plötzlich keine Angst, nur Wärme und Dankbarkeit. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Cissy. Als dieser verfluchte Dementor dort unten immer näher kam und schließlich zudrückte, hatte ich beinahe alle Hoffnung verloren, dich jemals wiederzusehen."

„_Beinahe_ alle Hoffnung?", wiederholte Narcissa sanft. „Das ist eine wirklich schamlose Untertreibung Lucius, nicht wahr? Ich meine, ich erinnere mich an die Dementoren aus deinem ersten Jahr in Askaban, und auch wenn sie mich damals nicht direkt bedroht haben, allein ihre Anwesenheit…" Ein Schauder lief ihr den Rücken hinab, und sie schlang die Arme um ihre schmalen Schultern.

Lucius sah sie an. „Ich glaube", fuhr er dann leise fort, „die Empfindlichkeit diesen Geschöpfen gegenüber ist eine Frage der Dominanz des Verstands gegenüber unseren Gefühlen. Ich war mir so sicher, dass die Wachen ihn zurückpfeifen würden. Vielleicht ist mein Panzer auch nur dicker geworden über die Jahre."

Narcissa fragte sich, wie es dann sein konnte, dass Lucius derart verletzlich wirkte. Es lag nicht nur an daran, dass er bewegungslos in der Schwebe, gehalten nur von Joys zweifellos perfekten Haltezaubern hing, sondern da war etwas in seinen Augen: Furcht hinter der Zuversicht, und eine Qual, aus der er sie ausschloss. Auch wenn es sie reizte, sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Sie spürte, dass er ihr etwas verschwieg, aber welches Recht hatte sie, ihn zur Preisgabe von Dingen zu zwingen, die er lieber mit sich allein ausmachte? Oder mit Lupin, der sein Schicksal teilte. Der Gedanke gab ihr unvermittelt einen Stich.

Sie strich Lucius durch die Haare, musste ihn anfassen, berühren, um sich zu versichern, dass er wirklich greifbar war für sie. Heute würde sie dazu schweigen, doch wenn es ihm besser ging, würde sie mit ihm sprechen müssen – darüber, wie er ihr langsam aber unaufhaltsam entglitt.

„Cissy? Würdest du mir einen Apfel geben?"

Sie sah sich um. Ihr Korb stand unangetastet dort auf dem Tisch, wo sie ihn bei ihrem ersten Besuch platziert hatte. Sie fand das kleine Obstmesser zwischen den Früchten und viertelte einen rotbackigen Apfel, entfernte dabei das Kerngehäuse und den Stiel, ließ jedoch die Schale dran, weil Lucius sie gerne mochte.

„Kannst du abbeißen?"

„Ich kann kauen", erwiderte er fatalistisch.

Sie entschied, ihn so viel wie irgend möglich selbst tun zu lassen, und wenn es nur das Abbeißen war.

„Ich habe neue Freunde", erzählte sie wie beiläufig, und während sie Lucius mit Apfelspalten fütterte, berichtete sie von Holly und ihrer Mutter, vom gemeinsamen Warten auf Nachricht aus Askaban und von Rogues unermüdlichem Einsatz. Sie ließ nicht einmal die Kerze unerwähnt, die Áine O' Malley für Lucius angezündet hatte.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, als sie geendet hatte. Schließlich sagte Lucius: „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du Menschen gefunden hast, die dich nicht für meine Fehler verurteilen. Es vergeht nicht ein einziger Tag, an dem ich mir keine Vorwürfe mache, weil ich dich und Draco ins Unglück gestürzt habe."

„Ich habe jede deiner Entscheidungen mitgetragen", fiel sie ihm ins Wort.

„Ich weiß. Dennoch wünschte ich, ich hätte euer Leben nicht derart zugrunde gerichtet. Wie gerne würde ich dich glücklich sehen, Cissy. Dich und Draco. Ich kann es kaum ertragen, dich in meiner Vorstellung in diesem Laden zu sehen, degradiert zu einer Dienerin. Es tut mir weh zu wissen, dass du mit zwei winzigen Räumen auskommen musst, wo doch nur ein Palast dir gerecht wird. Und wenn ich daran denke, dass wir die Studiengebühren für den Jungen kaum aufbringen können, könnte ich kotzen."

„Lucius!" Narcissa starrte ihren Mann nun doch etwas perplex ob der ungewohnt rüden Sprache und des unerwarteten Selbsthasses an. _Im Grunde ist es eine Art von Selbsterkenntnis_, wisperte eine hinterhältige Stimme in ihr.

„Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld geben", gebot sie streng. „Die Umstände waren schwierig."

„Ach, Cissy. Für wen willst du es schönreden? Etwas weniger krankhafter Ehrgeiz und etwas mehr aristokratische Zurückhaltung, und der ganze Konflikt wäre an uns vorbei gegangen."

„Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht", entgegnete sie schmallippig. „Die Malfoys sind…waren die wichtigste Familie in der reinblütigen Gesellschaft, von großer politischer Macht und mit bedeutendem wirtschaftlichem Einfluss. Wir hätten uns niemals verstecken können. Du musstest eine klare Stellung beziehen."

„Ich hätte es wie Patrick Lohan machen und mit dir und dem Jungen ins Ausland gehen sollen."

„Um Merlins Willen, Lucius! Du warst schon in Hogwarts ein Anhänger des Dunkeln Lords! Wir beide waren davon überzeugt, auf der Seite der Sieger zu stehen, für die richtige Sache zu kämpfen. Ich glaube nach wie vor an die Werte, für die wir eingestanden sind."

„Du hast Muggelfreunde, Cissy. Du hast Potters Triumph erst ermöglicht, du…"

„Um dich und Draco zu retten, Lucius! Ich habe das getan, weil der Dunkle Lord dich und unseren Sohn umbringen wollte! Ich habe…"

„Du hast das Grab gegen Askaban getauscht, Cissy! Gegen Askaban für mich, Demütigungen für dich und eine kleine Chance auf Glück für Draco." Lucius atmete plötzlich schwer.

„Liebling, was ist mit dir?" Narcissa bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Schlagartig war Lucius blass geworden, und ein dünner Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Narcissa riss sich von seinem Anblick los und lief zur Tür. Die allerdings hatte der Wachmann offensichtlich verschlossen.

„Hilfe!", rief Narcissa, und Panik breitete sich in ihr aus, schlug Wellen, die sie mit jedem Herzschlag pochend weiter davon treiben wollte. Sie trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen die Tür.

„Doktor Joy! Hilfe!"

Eilige, schwere Schritte näherten sich der Tür, die mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde. Der blonde Wachmann steckte den Kopf in den Raum, die Hand am Zauberstab.

„Mein Mann kollabiert. Holt die Heilerin, bitte!" Tränen liefen über Narcissas Wangen, rannen ihr warm in den Kragen ihres Kleides.

Bevor der verdutzte Mann reagieren konnte, eilte ein junger Heiler herbei, der die typische grüne Kluft trug. Er hastete zu Lucius' Lager und ließ seinen Stab über den Körper des Verletzten gleiten. Als der Heiler sich umwandte, blickten seine braunen Augen besorgt, aber es spiegelte sich nicht der Schrecken darin, den Narcissa befürchtete.

„Die Blockade des Arkanums klingt ab", erklärte er. „Es ist normal, dass der Blutdruck dabei etwas abrutscht. Die Schweißausbrüche sind ebenfalls Teil der natürlichen Abwehrreaktion des Körpers. Unangenehm, aber keinesfalls bedrohlich. Ihr Mann ist in einem geschwächten Zustand, M'am. Sieht aus, als hätte er sich ein bisschen aufgeregt. Also lassen Sie die Finger besser oberhalb der Gürtellinie, dann wird alles gut."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die völlig perplexe, jedoch mit jeder Sekunde, die seine Worte tiefer einsanken, empörter dreinblickende Narcissa einfach stehen.

„Du meine Güte, der Ton hier wird auch mit jedem Tag rauer." Joy tauchte schnaufend aus einem anderen Gang heraus auf. „Ich entschuldige mich für Doktor House, seine Gedankengänge sind etwas…na, sagen wir mal ‚eingleisig.' Sie lächelte. „Aber im Prinzip hat er Recht, die Symptome sind ein Zeichen der Besserung." Sie ließ ihren Stab nun ebenfalls über Lucius gleiten. „Na, wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Malfoy? Schon wieder schlecht gelaunt?"

Lucius schnappte nach Luft, als sich seine Brust- und Bauchmuskeln verkrampften. Joy beschwor ein merkwürdiges Gummiobjekt.

„Wärmflasche", erklärte sie Narcissa. „Völlig unmagisch, aber sehr effizient. Legen Sie sie ihm auf den Bauch. Und trösten Sie ihn ruhig ein bisschen. Jetzt hat er nämlich Schmerzen." Sie wandte sich dem Wachmann zu. „Lassen Sie die Tür offen stehen, Mr. Leahgue. Der Gefangene wird schon nicht weglaufen, das garantiere ich Ihnen." Sie lächelte. „Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa hielt das warme, rote Gummiding in der Hand. Vorsichtig platzierte sie es auf Lucius Bauch. Merlin, er war so mager! Seine Hüftknochen stachen hervor wie Zeltstangen und sein Magen war eingefallen, jede Rippe zeichnete sich scharf unter der blassen Haut ab.

„Cissy." Seine Stimme war leise, sein Tonfall beschwörend. „Verzeih mir. Aber erzähl mir nichts von Werten, die du lange hinter dir gelassen hast, und die dir ohnehin nie so viel bedeutet haben wie mir. Ich…" Er schluckte hart. „Ich bin auch gerade dabei, mich davon zu verabschieden. Der einzige, der mir in dieser Hölle hier ein Freund ist, ist ein Werwolf, und obendrein ein Gryffindor."

„Du sprichst von Lupin", erwiderte sie und wischte das lächerliche, besitzergreifende Gefühl beiseite, das sie durchrieselte. Sie war ganz bestimmt nicht eifersüchtig auf diesen Mann. „Aber du hast hier Mitgefangene, die aus unserer Schicht stammen. Rodolphus…"

Das Entsetzen, das in Lucius' grauen Augen aufflackerte, ließ sie schlagartig verstummen. Lucius öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch seine Lippen zitterten. Narcissa legte die Hände an sein Gesicht und küsste ihn.

„Rod war daran beteiligt", flüsterte Lucius kaum hörbar. „Der Übergriff, den zu verschweigen sie Lupin und mich mittels des Dementors zwingen wollten."

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich jetzt schnell, sein Atem ging stoßweise, und er hielt die Augen geschlossen, der einzige Weg, seine Frau nicht ansehen zu müssen. Und dann brach es aus ihm hervor, hastig gezischte Worte, undeutlich zum Teil, und doch begriff Narcissa, welch entsetzliches Szenario er beschrieb. Ihr Blut erstarrte förmlich zu Eis, ihre Augen brannten, und eigentlich hätte sie Lucius bemitleiden wollen, doch in ihr war nichts als Zorn und Hass.

Abgesehen von den inzwischen verheilten Verletzungen, die ein solcher Vorgang sicher verursachte, von den Schmerzen und dem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und des Ausgeliefertseins, war es am Ende die Demütigung, die Lucius unendlich zusetzen musste. Er war so stolz, so stark, so souverän…gewesen.

„Sieh mich an, Cissy. Bitte." Seine Stimme nur ein Hauch. Doch auch er weinte nicht. Seine Miene war kühl, beinahe arrogant. Eine Maske. „Ich weiß, dass kein Wasser der Welt mir das wieder abwaschen kann. Ich bin beschmutzt, innerlich und äußerlich, unrein, und wenn du mich nicht mehr berühren willst, kann ich das verstehen. Aber ich will diese Kerle zur Rechenschaft ziehen, und ich werde es auf dem legalen Wege tun. Wenn du das aushalten kannst."

Narcissa spürte, wie eine unendlich warme Empfindung über sie hinwegwusch. Er hatte sich ihr geöffnet, endlich hatte er sie in sein Leben gelassen, seinen Schmerz mit ihr geteilt. Sie waren eins, wie sie es immer gewesen waren. Wenn es darauf ankam, war sie es, der er sich anvertraute. Es gab nichts, keine gesellschaftliche Demütigung, keine negative Schlagzeile, kein kräftezehrendes Gerichtsverfahren, das sie nicht für ihn und mit ihm durchstehen würde.

„Alles", wisperte sie leise. Dann wiederholte sie es laut. „Ich kann alles ertragen dafür, dass sie bestraft werden, Lucius. Und ich werde an deiner Seite stehen, wenn man sie verurteilt." Sie holte tief Luft. „Und ich werde unserem Sohn erklären, warum das notwendig ist."

**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Auch während der nächsten drei Tage kümmerte sich Remus um Lucius. Er übernahm die Mahlzeiten, und wann immer seine anderen Pflichten im Krankenflügel es erlaubten, nahm er sich die Zeit, Lucius vorzulesen.

Es war nicht nur so, dass er sich seinem Mitgefangenen verpflichtet fühlte – immerhin hatte Lucius sich zwischen ihn und den Dementor gestellt. Remus konnte nicht leugnen, dass die traumatischen Ereignisse, die zu Lucius' schwerer Verletzung geführt hatten, sich auch auf die Entwicklung ihrer schwierigen Beziehung auswirkten

Der Slytherin war dankbar, sich nicht von Fremden füttern lassen zu müssen. Wie schwer es ihm fiel, derart abhängig zu sein, war ihm immer wieder anzumerken. Von ein paar missgelaunten Minuten einmal abgesehen, erwies er sich jedoch als cleverer und guter Zuhörer, und immer öfter entspannen sich aus der Lektüre Gespräche, an denen sie beide Gefallen fanden.

Remus hatte an diesem Mittag eben die Schale mit den Hafenflocken weggestellt – Joy hatte sich als glühende Anhängerin von Schonkost erwiesen, sehr zu Lucius' Missfallen -, als die Heilerin zur Tür hereinkam.

„Guten Tag, die Herren", grüßte sie gut gelaunt. „Hat's geschmeckt?"

Lucius murmelte etwas Unverständliches, und Remus zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte Irish Stew gegessen, und seit die Gefangenen selbst kochten, hatte sich die Qualität des Essens deutlich gesteigert.

Joy ließ ihren Stab über Lucius' Körper gleiten, und nickte zufrieden. „Viel besser. Es ist soweit, Mr. Malfoy. Ich denke, wir können riskieren, die Hemmung Ihrer Nervenbahnen ganz aufzuheben. Es liegt ohnehin nur noch ein schwacher Bann über den Astrozyten. Mr. Lupin, wenn Sie bitte den Raum verlassen und meinen Assistenten schicken würden? Jemand muss die Hand des Patienten kontrollieren, dort werde ich den Zauber zuerst aufheben."

Der Angesprochene erhob sich.

„Ist das notwendig?", drang Lucius' Stimme an sein Ohr. „Ich meine…mir wäre es lieber, er bliebe. Falls es dich nicht stört, Lupin, meine ich."

Remus glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. War das eine Bitte um seelischen Beistand?

„Vielleicht warten Sie besser, bis Mrs. Malfoy hier ist?", schlug Remus unsicher in Joys Richtung vor.

„Nein, nicht Narcissa", widersprach Lucius sofort. „Falls es nicht funktioniert…"

„…wird sie das ohnehin mitkriegen, Malfoy", bemerkte Remus.

„Gentlemen", unterbrach Joy die Diskussion. „Es sieht wirklich gut aus nach den Ergebnissen der Stabdiagnostik. Aber Mrs. Malfoy wird Mr. Malfoy nervös machen, und eben deswegen komme ich so früh. Ich erwarte Ihre Frau frühestens um halb vier." Sie sah Lucius an. „Wollen wir?"

„Ja." Es war ein Krächzen.

„Schön. Mr. Lupin, nehmen Sie Mr. Malfoys Hand. Und Sie, Mr. Malfoy, drücken, wenn Sie etwas spüren."

Zögernd näherte sich Remus seinem Zellengenossen. Oh Merlin, das durfte er wirklich niemandem erzählen. Nicht, dass er versucht gewesen wäre, dies zu tun. Der große Lucius Malfoy, Todesser von Voldemorts Gnaden, brauchte einen Gryffindor, der ihm das Händchen hielt. Einen Werwolf. Ein Halbblut. Wenn das nicht die gesamte schöne Slytherin- und Reinblutideologie zum Einsturz brachte.

„Ich werde dir das jahrelang vorhalten", sagte Remus einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend und grinste.

„Darauf wette ich. Aber du musst in gut dreieinhalb Jahren gehen, und dann habe ich siebzehn Jahre Ruhe", parierte Lucius.

Remus beugte sich vor, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Furcht und Besorgnis waren darin zu lesen, ebenso wie Trotz und ein gewisser Hochmut.

Er packte Lucius' Rechte und drückte zu. Kein Muskel rührte sich im Gesicht des Verletzten. Lucius, der weder sehen noch fühlen konnte, dass Remus ihn bereits berührte, zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hab dich schon", murmelte Remus.

Joy hantierte mit ihrem Stab und begann, merkwürdige Formeln zu intonieren. Remus hielt Lucius' Blick und wartete. Er wagte kaum zu blinzeln. Natürlich wusste er, dass Lucius' Leben vorbei war, falls sich die Lähmung als permanent erwies. Es dauerte. Remus konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte. Sekunden dehnten sich zu Minuten, zu Stunden. Dann plötzlich gruben sich Fingernägel hart in seine Handfläche. Remus keuchte auf. Die Muskeln unter der Haut an Lucius' Unterarm zuckten.

Joy zog ihren Stab zurück.

„Du zerquetschst meine Hand", presste Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Merlin, wo nahm Malfoy die Kraft her?

„Lassen Sie los, Mr. Malfoy", mahnte Joy.

Der Druck auf Remus' Hand blieb konstant.

„Mr. Malfoy", mahnte die Heilerin.

Ein Zittern lief durch Lucius' Arm. Der Griff seiner Finger lockerte sich nur wenig.

Joy stand auf und löste seine Finger einen nach dem anderen von Remus' Linker. Ihr Blick war besorgt. „Sie fühlen es nicht, oder?"

Lucius starrte sie an. Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand vor die Nase. „Greifen Sie zu."

Lucius stand der Schweiß auf Stirn und Oberlippe. Langsam, als blicke man durch ein Omniglas im Verzögerungsmodus, hob er die Hand und umfasste das Handgelenk der Heilerin.

„Sehr schön", lobte sie. „Und jetzt wieder loslassen."

Er folgte der Anweisung mit geweiteten Pupillen.

„Die andere Hand", gebot sie.

Wieder dauerte es, bis er den Arm gehoben hatte und seine Finger schließlich um ihr Handgelenk legte, um gleich darauf wieder loszulassen.

„Optische Kontrolle ist ein Anfang, Lucius", sagte sie sanft. „Ihre Motorik ist intakt."

„Aber ich sollte auch fühlen können", gab er zurück. „Doktor?" Die Frage stand in seiner angespannten Miene geschrieben.

Sie nickte. „Ja, das sollten Sie. Das hier ist eine Komplikation."

Er schluckte. „Was passiert jetzt mit mir?"

„Wir warten", erwiderte die Heilerin. „Die Chancen, dass die Sensorik ebenfalls zurückkehrt, stehen gut. Sie brauchen Geduld, auch wenn das hart ist. Ich möchte einen Kollegen konsultieren, Mr. Malfoy. Vermutlich wird die Behandlung wie geplant fortgeführt, das bedeutet, dass wir sehr bald ihren Nacken wieder stabilisieren können. Das hat den Vorteil, dass Sie aufrecht sitzen können und eine bessere optische Kontrolle über ihren Körper erlangen."

Malfoy schloss die Augen, doch nur für einen Moment. „Werde ich mich wieder bewegen können? Aufstehen, gehen? Auch wenn das Gefühl nicht zurückkehrt?"

Joy seufzte. „Ja, aber es wäre kein Vergleich zu vorher. Subjektiv und objektiv." Sie holte tief Luft. „Soll ich mit Ihrer Frau sprechen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius' Blick traf den von Remus. „Das mache ich selbst", sagte er dann.

Remus legte seine Hand auf die von Malfoy, so dass er die Geste sehen konnte. Er drückte und ließ dann wieder los. Joy stand auf, nachdem sie noch ein paar Diagnose- und den obligaten Wärmezauber gesprochen und beiläufig die Bettflasche abgenommen hatte.

„Ich sehe in einer halben Stunde noch einmal nach Ihnen", erklärte sie neutral. Doch Remus entgingen ihre nach vorne gezogenen Schultern nicht. Lucius war ihr Projekt, sie hatte sich seiner angenommen, mit viel Engagement und Kraft. Dass seine Heilung Komplikationen bereitete, bedeutete eine Niederlage für sie.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da", verkündete Remus und folgte ihr nach draußen.

Sie wartete vor der Tür auf ihn. Er streckte die Hand aus, um sie ihr auf die Schulter zu legen, zog jedoch im letzten Augenblick den Arm zurück. Was sollte das? Ganz sicher wollte sie keinen Trost von einem Häftling.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Die Natur hat ihre eigenen Wege", hörte Remus ihre klare Stimme. „Ein Heiler muss diese Wahrheit beizeiten erkennen und akzeptieren."

„Das ist Teil des Berufs, ich weiß", bestätigte Remus. „Aber auch die Dinge, die wir letztlich als gegeben hinnehmen müssen, schmerzen manchmal. Sie sind für ihn weit über die Grenzen dessen hinausgegangen, was wir erwarten durften. Er weiß das."

„Dieses Wissen wird ihm leider nicht helfen", erwiderte sie.

„Das stimmt nicht." Remus sah sich um, ob sie auch keine Zeugen hatten. Der Gang vor dem Zimmer war verwaist. „Sie sind die einzige Person in Askaban, die ihm seine Würde nicht abgesprochen hat. Sie haben uns beide wie Menschen behandelt, beginnend in der Nacht, als Macnair ihn missbraucht hat. Ich bin zutiefst dankbar, und er ist es auch, auch wenn er keine Worte finden sollte. Sie sind eine fantastische Heilerin."

Sie lächelte und klemmte unprätentiös eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Ihre Augen hinter den runden Brillengläsern schimmerten. „Ich wünschte, Sie würden sich ebenso gut um sich selbst kümmern, wie Sie sich um andere sorgen, Mr. Lupin."

Damit wandte sie sich um und verschwand in einem der Krankenzimmer. Remus atmete tief durch, dann ging er langsam zurück zu Lucius.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt.

* * *

_

_Bevor ich es vergesse: Dr. House gehört mir natürlich nicht, er gehört...keine Ahnung - CBS? Pro 7? Sat!? Jedenfalls nicht mir. Ich leihe ihn nur für einen Gastauftritt aus. _


	15. Komplikationen

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_**

* * *

**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Betagelesen von TheVirginian.  
Merci beaucoup!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**Musik: Nightwish "Sleepwalker" **(ich liebe dieses Lied)

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**15. Komplikationen**

Narcissa hielt Lucius' Hand, beobachtete seine blasse, angespannte Miene und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu, wann immer sein Blick sich einen Wimpernschlag lang von der Flasche Skele-Wachs löste, die neben Heilerin Joy in der Luft schwebte.  
Der Druck seiner Finger war fest, und für kurze Zeit half es, sich einzureden, er fühle, wie sie die ihren umschlossen. Doch das war eine Illusion.  
Obwohl auch eine Woche nach dem Dementorenangriff das Gefühl noch nicht in die Glieder ihres Mannes zurückgekehrt war, hatte er gemeinsam mit der Heilerin entschieden, zumindest sein Genick wieder zu stabilisieren. Wenn der Vorgang abgeschlossen war, würde er von neuem lernen müssen: sitzen, stehen, laufen. Essen. Ob er jemals wieder eine Feder führen konnte, war ungewiss. Lucius hatte die Hiobsbotschaft mit stoischer Gelassenheit hingenommen: Besserung hinsichtlich seiner Sensitivität seiner Gliedmaßen war nicht in Sicht. Der hinzugezogene Experte für arkane Neurologie aus dem St. Mungos hatte Joys Befürchtungen bestätigt: Aufgrund des Griffs des Dementors, der Lucius das Genick gebrochen und die Wirbelkörper des dritten Halswirbels zertrümmert hatte, waren tiefgreifende Schäden vor allem der sensible Nervenbahnen erfolgt. Ob oder wann das Gefühl in Lucius' Glieder zurückkehren würde, war völlig unklar.  
Aus der Flasche ragte ein durchsichtiger Schlauch, und Joy dirigierte das Skele-Wachs so, dass Lucius das obere Ende erreichen konnte. Sie überließ ihm die Entscheidung, wann es losgehen sollte.  
Während er trank, dachte Narcissa an das Flackern hinter seinem scheinbar so ruhigen, kühlen Blick, an die Angst, über die er nicht sprach, die jedoch im Raum hing, an seiner Haut klebte und die sie förmlich riechen konnte.  
Ihre Augen suchten die Gestalt, die am vergitterten Fenster verharrte. Lupin starrte nach draußen, eine ferne Sehnsucht auf dem blassen Gesicht. In den letzten Tagen war er zu einem Schatten ihres Mannes geworden – eigentlich, so dachte sie weiter, war er das bereits, seit man ihn vor vier Monaten zu Lucius in die Zelle gesperrt hatte.  
Wenn sie nachmittags kam, um ihren Mann zu besuchen, hockte er zumeist mit einem Buch an dessen Bett, und einmal war sie lautlos in der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte seiner leisen, angenehmen Stimme gelauscht, als er Lucius vorlas.  
Nicht genug Halt, dachte Narcissa. Sie vermochte Lucius nicht genug Halt zu geben, und er hatte sich eine Krücke gesucht. Sie war weder eifersüchtig noch wütend. Es war nicht Lupins Fehler, dass man sie nur für ein paar Stunden an das Krankenbett ihres Mannes ließ. Hätte sie mehr Zeit für Lucius gehabt… Dankbarkeit war die angemessene Empfindung Lupin gegenüber.  
Ein Husten riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Lucius hatte sich verschluckt, und Joy unterdrückte den Reiz mit einem Zauber, während sich an ihrem Stab die zähe Flüssigkeit sammelte, die sie aus seiner Luftröhre zog. Der Becher war fast leer.

„Das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Mr. Malfoy."

„Danke", krächzte er. „Ich weiß nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal für das Schlucken von Medizin gelobt worden bin, aber es muss ungefähr vierzig Jahre her sein."

Narcissa drückte seine Hand, auch wenn er es nicht spüren konnte. Bei Merlin, er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, für Dinge gelobt zu werden, die für jeden anderen selbstverständlich waren.

„Der Zauberstab", bat Lucius, und das ängstliche Flackern fand in seiner Stimme einen unsicheren Widerhall.

Joy lächelte und drückte ihm einen länglichen Gegenstand in die Hand.

„Denk dran, er schmilzt, wenn du zu komplexe Magie benutzt", mahnte Lupin vom Fenster aus. Die Besorgnis stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Lucius' Finger schlossen sich so fest um das Holz, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Lumos", flüsterte er.

An der Spitze des Stabs erschien ein schwaches Licht. In Lucius' Blick leuchtete Triumph, und Narcissa erfasste unendliche Erleichterung. Sie wussten seit gestern, dass sich die arkanen Bahnen in Lucius' Körper gut erholt hatten – seit Joy die wunderbare Idee mit dem gedrosselten Zauberstab gehabt hatte. Dennoch bestand ein Restrisiko, dass Schäden erst später zutage traten. Dies bedeutete: Jedes bisschen Magie, das durch Lucius' taube Finger floss, war ein Sieg.  
Sie hatte ihn richtig eingeschätzt: Der Verlust seiner Sensibilität war fürchterlich, doch der Verlust seiner Magie – selbst wenn er diese in Askaban gar nicht ausführen durfte – hätte ihn vermutlich gebrochen.

„In den nächsten Stunden, während das Präparat wirkt, sollten Sie stets einen schlichten Zauber aufrecht erhalten", mahnte Joy. „Die Knochenzellen wachsen als Geflecht um die arkanen Bahnen herum, so bleiben die Kanäle frei. Wir haben die Details heute Morgen genau besprochen", informierte sie Narcissa.

„Halt dich bloß an die Anweisungen", ertönte es von Remus.

Lucius zischte, doch Narcissa unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Lupin schätzte seinen Mitgefangenen durchaus richtig ein.

Joy lachte laut auf. „Kommen Sie, Remus, bevor Mr. Malfoy Ihnen den Krimi an den Kopf levitiert. Wir haben noch genug zu tun, und ich kann ein paar helfende Hände gut gebrauchen. Leroy hat sich krankgemeldet."

Der Werwolf folgte der Ärztin – wie ein Hund, drängte sich Narcissa der Vergleich auf. Lucius dachte offenbar etwas Ähnliches, denn er folgte den beiden mit den Augen, und als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, sagte er leise: „Wuff."

Narcissa prustete, dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Was ist das mit den beiden?" Tratsch war nicht ihre Sache, doch alles, was Lucius von seinem eigenen Leid ablenkte, war willkommen. „Er wird doch nicht meiner teuren Nichte untreu werden?"

„Wer weiß", gab Lucius zurück. „Vielleicht hat diese Heilerin den Wolf in ihm gezähmt. Zumal, wenn man bedenkt, dass deine ‚teure Nichte' ihn offenbar abserviert hat."

„Wie bitte?" Narcissa staunte nicht schlecht und schüttelte dann den Kopf über ihre ungeliebte Nichte. Sich mit einem Werwolf einzulassen war zwar eine Dummheit von Beginn an, aber da all die gesellschaftliche Ächtung Nymphadora letztes Jahr nicht interessiert hatte, verwunderte sie dieser plötzliche Gesinnungswandel nun doch.

„Er hatte einen schwachen Moment heute Morgen, ich war nicht minder verblüfft", gab Lucius zur Antwort. „Wie es scheint, hat sie ihm sein Engagement für einen alten Todesser ziemlich übel genommen."

Narcissa erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie von dem Angriff auf Lucius erfahren und mit Rogue gemeinsam die Fähre nach Askaban genommen hatte. Dort war sie Nymphadora begegnet. Sie erinnerte sich auch an den Auror, der ihre Nichte mit so viel Besorgnis betrachtet hatte. Sie wusste, dass die Auroren untereinander eine verschworene Gemeinschaft bildeten und hatte die offensichtliche Nähe der beiden darauf geschoben. Aber manche Männer konnten nicht widerstehen, wenn eine junge Frau traurig und trostbedürftig wirkte. Nymphadora mochte Zuspruch durchaus nötig haben, allein mit dem Baby und verheiratet mit einem Geächteten, einem lykantrophen Mörder.  
Narcissa dachte daran, wie gut es sich für sie selbst angefühlt hatte, an Rascal Rogues Brust für ein paar Momente Schwäche zeigen und Unterstützung und Trost erfahren zu dürfen. Doch Rascal war ein verheirateter Mann und ein Freund, der wusste, wie er diesen Augenblick einzuschätzen hatte. Trotzdem musste sie Lucius nichts davon auf die Nase binden. Das Bild seiner Frau in den Armen eines anderen Mannes, während er selbst in Askaban saß, gehörte ganz sicher nicht zu dem Dingen, die er gerade gebrauchen konnte. Sie spürte, wie sie errötete, ärgerte sich über sich selbst und konzentrierte sich auf die Unterhaltung.

„Folgt man Lupins – und Nymphadoras – Ideologie von Gerechtigkeit um jeden Preis, ohne Ansehen der Person, dann hat er nur konsequent gehandelt. Ihm das vorzuwerfen ist unlogisch."

„Ah, aber sie ist eine Verstoßene, und ihr Frauen seid nachtragend, n'est-ce pas? Dass er sich ausgerechnet meine Person für die Verwirklichung seiner hehren Ziele gewählt hat, muss ihr sauer aufstoßen. Der Konflikt zwischen den aus der Familie Ausgestoßenen und uns ist persönlich. Da kann sie nicht neutral bleiben", wandte Lucius ein.

Narcissa presste die Lippen zusammen. „Letztlich ist sie eine Black, und wir sind vor allem loyal unseren Männern gegenüber. Du solltest das eigentlich wissen, Lucius." Der letzte Satz klang schärfer als beabsichtigt.

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Er suchte ihren Blick. „Ich weiß das ganz genau, Liebes", erklärte er ernsthaft. „Komm zu mir, Cissy. Wir sind ganz allein."

Sein Tonfall und der flehende Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ sie schmelzen wie Butter in der Sonne. Sie beugte sich über ihn und streifte sanft seine Lippen mit den ihren, bevor sie die Zungenspitze in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Er schmeckte bitter, nach Skele-Wachs. Vorhin beim Schlucken hatte er nicht eine Miene verzogen. Sie bewunderte ihn für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Er war so tapfer.  
Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sein Kuss drängender wurde. Sie spürte seine Hand schwer in ihrem Nacken und ein Kitzeln an ihrer Seite. Während seine Zunge ihren Mund erforschte, vertraut und gleichzeitig so aufregend, verdichtete sich das Kitzeln zu einer warmen Berührung, die unter ihrer Robe über ihren Brustkorb glitt. Narcissa keuchte auf, als das warme Streicheln über ihre Brüste glitt, dort verharrte und die empfindsame Stelle an der Seite ihrer Brust fand.

„Merlin, Lucius", flüsterte sie in seinen Mund, und sie spürte sein Lächeln, bevor seine Zähne sachte über ihre Unterlippe glitten. Er konnte den fixierten Kopf nicht bewegen, doch sie entzog sich ihm nicht.

Seine Warnung schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass man in Askaban vielleicht nicht so unbeobachtet war, wie man glaubte. Doch alles, was ein Beobachter sehen würde, war eine Frau, die sich über ihren kranken Mann beugte und ihn küsste. Lucius' Linke lag schwer in ihrem Nacken, in der rechten Hand hielt er den Zauberstab, scheinbar reglos.

Die Wärme, das lockende Streicheln, wanderte zwischen ihren Brüsten hinab, über ihren Magen und den Nabel. Zischend sog sie die Luft ein. Sie ließ locker und verlor sich in dem wundervollen Gefühl, das seine magische Zärtlichkeit auslöste. Plötzlich fluchte Lucius laut, und ein Klappern verriet ihr, dass der Stab auf den Boden gefallen war.  
Das erotische Streicheln endete unverhofft. Sie schluckte die Enttäuschung und küsste ihn sanft. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und versuchte, den Zauberstab aufzuheben. Er war so heiß, dass sie ihn liegen lassen musste.

„Zeig mir deine Hand", forderte sie.

Seine Handfläche war leuchtend rot, Blasen bildeten sich auf der Haut.

„Ich hole Hilfe", beschied sie knapp.

„Es tut mir so Leid. Cissy, ich wollte doch nur…"

Sie legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Nicht, Lucius. Mach dich nicht künstlich klein. Das war eine wundervolle Idee von dir. Ich liebe dich." Sie strich ihre Robe glatt. „Du weißt, dass du zaubern musst, solange der Trank wirkt, und das bedeutet: jetzt."

Sie verließ das Zimmer. Man schloss sie nicht mehr ein. Auf dem Gang traf sie eine Wache, und der Mann wies auf die Tür des Sprechzimmers der Heilerin, als sie nach Joy fragte. Narcissa holte tief Luft und klopfte.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Remus reichte der Heilerin eine saubere Kompresse. Beim Bau der neuen Latrine war eine Mauer eingestürzt und hatte mehrere Häftlinge unter sich begraben. Die meisten Verletzungen erwiesen sich wie durch ein Wunder als nicht besonders schwerwiegend, doch die Wunden mussten versorgt werden. Geschickt huschten Joys Hände über den tiefen Riss im Oberschenkel eines Verletzten.

„Na, Sie haben sich die Kelle aber in die Knochen gerammt", tadelte sie den Mann. „So etwas schmeißt man doch weg, wenn die Steine prasseln."

„Ging ziemlich schnell", nuschelte der Mann und grinste zufrieden, als ihre Hände den Bereich oberhalb der Wunde abtasteten, ziemlich nah der Hüfte. Seine Hose zeigte eine deutliche Wölbung.

Remus knurrte laut. Der Ton war so tief und durchdringend, dass die Glasphiolen auf dem Nachtschrank neben dem Bett klirrten, von der Vibration in Schwingungen versetzt. Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand auf den Mund, aber es war zu spät. Sowohl der Gefangene als auch Joy hatten es gehört. Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich, und Remus konnte seine Angst wittern. Werwölfe genossen einen schlechten Ruf, dafür hatte Greyback zu Lebzeiten gesorgt, und die seltsamen Gesetze Askabans führten dazu, dass die anderen Männer Remus mit einer Mischung aus Ablehnung und scheuem Respekt begegneten. Anlegen wollte sich niemand mehr mit ihm, seit Macnair weggesperrt worden war. Und es hatte sich herumgesprochen, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

„Da hat doch wieder irgendwer die Mondsteine auf der Fensterbank liegen lassen", stellte Joy kopfschüttelnd fest und pflückte ein poliertes Gesteinsstück vom Fenstersims. Sie hielt es so, dass der verletzte Häftling es sehen konnte, hob dann den Stab und ließ es verschwinden. Sie setzte die Behandlung des Mannes fort, ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren. Eine Viertelstunde später schloss sie die Tür des Krankenzimmers hinter sich.

„In mein Sprechzimmer", befahl sie Remus.

Er folgte ihr widerspruchslos. Der Vorfall war ihm peinlich, obwohl er den Finger nicht genau darauf legen konnte, wieso. Darüber hinaus bedeutete sein Verhalten jedoch massenhaft Probleme. Dass er an Vollmond seine Bestie nicht unter Kontrolle halten konnte, war klar, aber wieso knurrte er wie ein verfluchtes Monster herum? Es war Neumond!

„Nehmen Sie den Trank noch, der Ihre Augenfarbe braun hält?"

Sie wies auf einen mit rotem Stoff überzogenen Stuhl, doch Remus blieb stehen und räusperte sich. „Ja."

„Rutschen Ihnen öfter derartige Lautäußerungen heraus?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sie seufzte.

„Machen Sie Ihre Armbeuge frei. Ich möchte Blut abnehmen und es untersuchen lassen."

„Dann wird es offiziell, nicht wahr?", erkundigte er sich leise.

„Was wird offiziell?", fragte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Dass ich…Probleme mache." Ein Problem-Wolf zu sein war keine gute Idee, das wusste er genau. Zu oft endete diese Einstufung tödlich.

„Krankenakten sind vertraulich, Mr. Lupin", erwiderte sie.

„Das Ministerium hat Zugriff bei Lykantrophen. Ich möchte nicht in den Fokus der Abteilung zur Pflege und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe geraten. Bitte, Doktor."

„Hören Sie, Remus, Sie sind doch längst im Fadenkreuz dieser Leute, daran lässt sich ohnehin nichts ändern. Ich habe eine Verantwortung für alle Bewohner dieser Anstalt. Abzuklären, ob eine Gefahr von Ihnen ausgeht, ist meine Pflicht."

Sie zog ein paar Gummihandschuhe über und band seinen Oberarm ab, dann steckte sie eine Kanüle auf die Spritze. Als er zitterte, strich sie ihm beruhigend über den Arm. „Ist schon okay", murmelte sie sanft. „Krankenakten sind strikt vertraulich, übrigens. Ohne meine Einwilligung nimmt da niemand Einsicht, auch nicht Umbridges Büro." Sie lächelte grimmig. „Aber falls es Sie beruhigt, ich werde die Probe nicht ins St. Mungos schicken, sondern in eine Muggeltierklinik. Das Blutbild, das ich brauche, macht mir der Computer dort schneller und besser als das Labor im Krankenhaus.

Er spürte den Einstich kaum und starrte auf sein Blut, das in sattem Rot die Spritze füllte.

„Werden Sie mich melden?", fragte Remus.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Wenn die Zahl Ihrer Lykantrozyten zu hoch ist – ja."

Er nickte ergeben. Natürlich, es war ihre Pflicht. Doch was würde mit ihm geschehen, wenn die medizinischen Werte ergaben, dass er sich von der Mondphase löste? Diese extrem seltene Komplikation der Lykantrophie pflegte in alten Zeiten sehr rigoros „gelöst" zu werden – mit einem Stück Silber, vorzugsweise in Kugelform. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob man sich jemals die Mühe gemacht hatte, dieses Gesetz abzuschaffen oder zu ändern. Die Lobby für Werwölfe war nicht eben stimmgewaltig. Welche Lobby?

„Remus." Ihre Stimme brachte ihn zurück in die Realität. „Es geht nicht um ein paar rein physische Veränderungen wie Ihre Augenfarbe oder die Tatsache, dass Sie sich dreimal am Tag rasieren müssen und jeden zweiten Morgen die Fingernägel schneiden."

Merlin, das hatte sie bemerkt? Schuldbewusst fuhr er sich über die Wange, die sich bereits wieder stoppelig und rau anfühlte.

„Das problematische sind Ihre Verhaltensänderungen. Sie bewachen Mr. Malfoy, Ihre Augen kleben förmlich an den Händen jeder Person, die sich im Krankenzimmer an ihm zu schaffen macht. Die Pfleger haben Angst. Ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, dass sie nur mit bewaffnetem Wachmann zu ihm gehen? Und eben haben Sie den armen Mr. Matthew angeknurrt, weil er eine völlig normale körperliche Reaktion auf die Anwesenheit einer Frau gezeigt hat."

„Sie sind hier als Ärztin. Er hätte Sie nicht so ansehen dürfen", widersprach Remus. Die Worte purzelten von seinen Lippen, ehe er sie einfangen konnte. Er schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund.

„Sie stecken ganz tief drin, Mr. Lupin. Wir müssen…"

Es klopfte, und Narcissa Malfoy trat ein. „Entschuldigung, aber es gibt Komplikationen."

Lupin stürmte förmlich an ihr vorbei, als hätte sie ihm mit ihrer Ankündigung eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht geboten.

Narcissa sah ihm erstaunt hinterher. Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?

Die Heilerin warf ein benutztes Blutabnahmebesteck in den Mülleimer und nickte Narcissa zu. „Dann wollen wir mal."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Remus hastete über den Gang. Er hatte eine Vermutung, was bei Lucius im Zimmer geschehen sein mochte. Die Mühe, die Tür zu schließen, machte er sich gar nicht erst. Wortlos berührte er den Zauberstab, den jemand mit einem Spitzentaschentuch umwickelt auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.

„Malfoy, du Idiot!", entfuhr es ihm. „Was an dem Begriff _einfacher Zauber_hast du nicht verstanden? Ein _Erotis_, bei Merlins Latte! Viel zu kompliziert für diesen Zauberstab hier."

Lucius starrte ihn an, mit geweiteten Augen, als wäre Remus ein taglichtwandelnder Vampir. „Woher weißt du das, du merkwürdiger Freak?"

„Habe ich an deiner Frau gerochen. Merlin, das ganze Zimmer ist voll von ihrem Duft, Pheromone, dass einem der Schweiß ausbricht."

„Das ist Chanel Nummer Fünf, du Kretin", widersprach Lucius.

„Ich denke, das kann Mr. Spürnase hier ganz gut unterscheiden", kam Joys Stimme von der Tür her. Sie erschien mit Narcissa, legte ihre Hand nun ebenfalls auf den Zauberstab und seufzte.

„Nicht, dass ich kein Verständnis hätte, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, aber das war keine gute Idee. Zeigen Sie mal Ihre Hand."

Sie untersuchte die Verbrennung und ließ sie dann mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes verschwinden.

„Meine Frau konnte nichts dafür", verteidigte Lucius Narcissa vehement.

Joy legte ihm den inzwischen erkalteten Stab wieder in die Hand und zupfte eine Feder aus seiner Decke.

„_Wingardium leviosa_. Los geht's. Und bleiben Sie dabei, bis ich etwas anderes anordne. Sie passen mir auf ihn auf, Mrs. Malfoy."

Sie wandte sich zu Narcissa um. Diese trat an Lucius' Lager, nahm seine linke Hand und heftete ihren Blick auf sein Gesicht. Ihre Wangen leuchteten vor Scham, sie spürte die Wärme. Was fiel Lupin verdammt noch einmal ein, in ihrem Privatbereich herumzuschnüffeln, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. War es ihm denn nicht peinlich? Sie schoss ihm einen kurzen Blick hinüber.

Oh Merlin, ja. Es war ihm peinlich. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schneller, als der Lauf hier ins Zimmer es rechtfertigte, und seine Wangen hatten die Farbe von Tomaten, die mit dem hellen Braungelb seiner flackernden Augen kontrastierte.

„Sagen Sie mir eines, Mr. Malfoy", bat Heilerin Joy im üblichen neutral-freundlichen Tonfall. „Wie haben Sie gemerkt, dass der Stab überhitzt?"

„Irgendwann habe ich Schmerz gespürt, nicht auf der Haut, sondern viel tiefer. Es tat nicht sehr weh, aber es lenkte mich ab, und als ich hinschaute, qualmte meine Hand", gestand Lucius.

Sie nickte verstehend. „Das ist gut. Spricht für den Erhalt der Tiefensensibilität. Und jetzt zu Ihnen, Mr. Lupin."

„Entlassen Sie mich von der Krankenstation", bat Remus, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

„Spinnst du, wer liest mir dann vor?", beschwerte sich Lucius.

Die Heilerin drehte sich zu ihm um. „Morgen werden Sie sitzen und Ihr Buch wieder selbst halten können, Mr. Malfoy. Und einen Umblätterzauber wird der Stab schon aushalten." Sie sah Remus an. „Ich glaube auch, Ihre Zeit hier ist vorbei. Ich werde die Wache bitten, Sie heute Abend in Ihre Zelle zurück zu bringen.

„Danke." Er ging zur Tür. „Wir sehen uns dann, Lucius."

Narcissa sah ihm nach, dann fiel ihr Blick auf Lucius' konsterniertes Gesicht. Doch ihr Mann hatte sich gleich wieder im Griff.

„Er läuft aus dem Ruder", sagte Lucius leise. „Cissy, vielleicht könntest du mit deiner Nichte sprechen?"

Jetzt war es an Narcissa, konsterniert dreinzuschauen. Das war eine sehr ungewöhnliche Bitte. „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass irgendetwas, das ich sagen könnte, ihre Meinung ändert? Falls sie überhaupt mit mir spricht."

„Ihr Mann hat aber Recht", hörte sie Joy sagen. „Unter Umständen ist Mr. Lupin bereits mit etwas Klarheit gedient."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	16. Vor Gericht

_**Gefährten**_

_**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Hallo, liebe Leser! Ich danke sehr für die freundlichen Reviews und freue mich, dass Euch die Geschichte noch immer so gut gefällt. Das heutige Kapitel heißt „Vor Gericht". Da ich bereits mehrfach Gerichtsszenarien sehr detailliert beschrieben habe, liegt mein Fokus dieses Mal nicht darauf, die Beteiligten Wort für Wort wiederholen zu lassen, was Ihr als Leser ohnehin bereits wisst. Es geht mir mehr um das, was durch die Aussagen und Ereignisse zwischen den Figuren passiert.  
Bei all dem wünsche ich Euch viel Vergnügen!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_

_Betagelesen von TheVirginian, die diesmal wirklich viel Arbeit hatte mit dem langen Kapitel._

_Herzlichen Dank!

* * *

_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Musik: Bon Jovi "Always"**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_

_**16. Vor Gericht**_

Remus blickte auf, als die Zellentür in den Angeln quietschte. Er hatte die schleifenden Schritte sowie das Aufsetzen eines Stocks bereits auf dem Gang gehört und aus dem Geräusch darauf geschlossen, wer in die Zelle zurückkehrte. Er erhob sich von der Pritsche.

„Hallo." Lucius stützte sich auf einen Gehstock.

„Ich würde ja sagen ‚Willkommen zuhause', aber…" Remus ließ den Satz im Raum stehen.

„Danke", erwiderte Lucius trocken und sah sich um, als wäre er noch nie in der Zelle gewesen. „Hier ist der Luxus ausgebrochen", stellte er fest.

Tatsächlich hatte sich einiges verändert. Glas war hinter den Gittern in die Fenster eingesetzt worden, saubere Laken und Decken lagen auf den Pritschen, in den steinernen Nischen standen an die dreißig Bücher aneinander gereiht, und eine Tür führte in die Nachbarzelle.

„Badezimmer?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

Remus nickte. „Die Null-Sterne-Variante, aber immerhin."

„Ich lass euch dann mal allein, Jungs", brummte der Wärter und schloss die Tür.

Lucius stieß die Tür zur Nachbarzelle auf, und Remus hörte ihn lachen. „Waschtische von Neunzehnhundertzehn und zwei Holzeimer. Askaban bekommt tatsächlich ein menschliches Gesicht."

„Bist du unter die Zyniker gegangen?", erkundigte sich Remus interessiert.

„Schon lange", gab Malfoy zurück. „Aber ehrlich gesagt, es ist eine Verbesserung, n'est-ce pas?" Er ließ sich auf seine Pritsche sinken.

„Wie klappt es mit dem Laufen?"

Lucius strich sich eine Strähne des langen Haares aus der Stirn. Es wirkte ebenso gepflegt wie er selbst, seine Wangen hatten die wächserne Blässe verloren, er hatte sichtbar ein paar Pfund zugelegt, und seine gestreifte Robe sah zwar abgetragen aus, aber sauber.

„Tagsüber geht es ganz gut, solange ich etwas sehen kann. Im Dunkeln bin ich verloren. Und über Feinmotorik und Gefühl sprechen wir besser nicht."

Offener konnte Lucius gar nicht sein. „Tut mir Leid", sagte Remus ehrlich.

„Ist nicht dein Fehler", gab Lucius zurück. „Hast du das bezogen?" Er klopfte auf die Pritsche, auf der er saß.

„Ich dachte, du kommst vielleicht nicht gut zurecht –mit deinen Händen."

„Hauself", spottete Lucius mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Aber danke. Ich muss üben, weißt du. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn du mir derartiges abnimmst."

Remus nickte. „Kein Problem."

„Nachdem wir jetzt meine Gesundheit thematisiert haben, was machen deine Lykantrozyten?"

Remus starrte ihn an. Das unangenehme Gespräch mit der Heilerin lag ihm noch im Ohr. Jeden Tag wartete er, dass sie ihn in die Krankenstation rufen lassen würde, um ihm das Ergebnis der Analyse zu eröffnen, doch bisher war nichts in der Richtung geschehen.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Hab noch nichts gehört."

„Ist vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen", überlegte Malfoy. Sein Blick wanderte über die Bücher auf Remus' Seite der Zelle. „Du hattest Recht mit der Erstausgabe, sie ist wertvoller als ich dachte. Ich habe sie holen und Narcissa geben lassen. Sie wird sie verkaufen."

„Reicht es für euren Sohn, fürs Studium?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Mit Mühe für das erste Jahr. Aber es ist ein Anfang. Hör mal, Lupin, ich hatte gestern Besuch von meinem Anwalt. Es wird einen Prozess geben gegen Macnair, Lester und Rodolphus wegen dieser Sache…du weißt schon."

„Vergewaltigung", sagte Remus hart. „Man nennt es Vergewaltigung. Und du solltest lernen, das Wort auszusprechen."

„Du klingst wie Lawbender", beschwerte sich Lucius. „Bis es soweit ist, werde ich die Ereignisse beim Namen nennen können. Du wirst aussagen?"

„Selbstverständlich", erwiderte Remus. Auch wenn er Probleme bekommen würde, falls herauskam, warum die Angreifer von Lucius abgelassen hatten, aber er wollte sie so dringend bestraft wissen für ihr gemeines Verbrechen.

„Lawbender meint, es könnte sein, dass man von dir verlangt, Veritaserum einzunehmen. Ist nicht ungefährlich für einen Lykantrophen."

„Lykantroph? Wo ist das Wort ‚Werwolf' geblieben? Hattest du eine Gehirnwäsche?"

„Nein, ich…" Lucius suchte nach Worten.

„Lass stecken", entschied Remus. Jetzt, wo Malfoy sich offenbar entschuldigen wollte, musste Remus es nicht mehr hören. „Veritaserum ist machbar, denke ich."

„Ich möchte, dass du vorher mit Doktor Joy drüber sprichst", beharrte Malfoy.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich aussagen werde, egal was sie dazu sagt", brummte Remus.

Lucius grinste. „Ja, das weiß ich. Leihst du mir ein Buch?"

„Hier gibt hier keine Krimis", warnte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Ich nehme auch was anderes. Nur keine Wissenschaft."

Remus reichte ihm ein Taschenbuch. „Was Trashigeres hab ich nicht."

Lucius studierte den Klappentext. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich erstaunt. „Die Schatten des Bösen". Wo in aller Welt hast du das denn her?"

„Gefängnisbücherei. Da die Ausstattung nichts kosten durfte, haben sie irgendwelche Sonderposten aus Muggelbibliotheken organisiert. Es sind ein paar ziemlich gute Sachen dabei, Klassiker vor allem, meist in mäßigem Zustand. Aber gestern habe ich erfahren, dass die Direktion bei Ollivander einen Zauberstab bestellt hat, der nichts anderes kann als Bücher reparieren."

„Immerhin hat man unsere Bildung im Auge", befand Lucius mit grimmigem Sarkasmus.

„Wohl eher unsere Zerstreuung", meinte Remus mit Blick auf den Band in Lucius' Händen. „Hast du den Zauberstab abgeben müssen?"

„Leider", seufzte Lucius. „Wie lange ist das Licht an?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Etwa noch eine halbe Stunde, nachdem es dunkel geworden ist."

Lucius nickte und versank in Schweigen, den Blick auf das Buch in seinen Händen geheftet. Remus beobachtete ihn, wie er umblätterte: Langsam, mühevoll und mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

Vier Wochen später:

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lupin."

Der Mann, der Remus so höflich begrüßte, trug eine maßgeschneiderte Nadelstreifenrobe und militärisch kurz geschnittene, graue Haare. An seiner rechten Hand prangte ein Siegelring mit einer Schlange, die sich um das Paragraphensymbol wand, und seine wachen, blauen Augen schienen gleichzeitig die Akten auf dem Tisch, den wachhabenden Auror sowie Remus zu mustern.

„Guten Tag", erwiderte Remus höflich. „Sie sind Mr. Lawbender?"

„In der Tat." Der Anwalt wies sich dem Wachhabenden gegenüber aus und reichte Remus seinen Advokatenpass herüber, nachdem der Auror müde abgewinkt hatte. „Wie haben Sie hier im Ministerium geschlafen? Man sagte mir, dass Sie bereits gestern von Askaban hergebracht wurden?"

„Das ist richtig", bestätigte Remus. „Ich kann nicht klagen. Im Vergleich zu Askaban sind die Zellen hier geradezu luxuriös."

Das stimmte eindeutig. Es gab nicht nur ein breites, wenn auch quietschendes Metallbett in jeder Zelle, sondern in einem abgeteilten Bereich eine Toilette mit Wasserspülung und eine warme Dusche, von der Remus ausgiebigen Gebrauch gemacht hatte. Ein weiterer Pluspunkt des Ministeriums war die Möglichkeit, Privatkleidung zu tragen. So hatte Remus sich bereits am Vorabend in Askaban umgezogen. Sein alter Koffer, aus dem nichts fehlte außer seinem Zauberstab, den man ihm jedoch wunschgemäß aushändigte, enthielt noch die graue Robe, die man ihm im Ministerium bei seinem Prozess gegeben hatte. Viel bemerkenswerter jedoch war die Robe, die er am Morgen in dem Paket entdeckte, das Mrs. Malfoy ihm bringen ließ: Eine sehr schlichte, aber exakt passende Robe in einem satten Waldgrün, aus einem einfachen, aber weichen und dichtem Wollstoff.

„Wenn ich recht informiert bin, dann hat Mrs. Malfoy Ihnen heute Morgen ein Paket senden lassen", begann Lawbender. „Wie ich sehe, tragen Sie jedoch eine graue Ministeriumsrobe für Angeklagte."

„Ich habe mir überlegt, dass es vielleicht keinen guten Eindruck macht, wenn man mich nach der Herkunft meiner Kleidung fragt, und ich dann sagen muss, dass sie von Mrs. Malfoy stammt. Macht mich das nicht zu einem voreingenommenen Zeugen?"

Lawbender lächelte. „Aber Mr. Lupin, Sie sind ein voreingenommener Zeuge. Sie sind Zeuge der Anklage und darüber hinaus Mr. Malfoys Zellengenosse. Doch das spielt überhaupt keine Rolle, da Sie unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum stehen werden. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie die Dokumentation über die Nebenwirkungen und möglichen Komplikationen bereits studiert, die ich Ihnen zukommen ließ?" Sein Blick glitt über die aufgeschlagenen Akten auf dem Tisch.

„Ja, und ich habe die Einwilligung bereits unterzeichnet", antwortete Remus.

„Sie wollten nicht mehr mit einem Heiler sprechen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Der einzige Heiler, vielmehr, die einzige Heilerin, mit der er sprechen wollte, war Doktor Joy. Doch Lucius hatte ihm berichtet, dass sie sich zwei Tage nach Remus' Rückkehr von der Krankenstation kurzfristig frei genommen hatte und seitdem nicht wieder in Askaban aufgetaucht war.

„Aber ich würde gerne wissen, wie es Mr. Malfoy geht."

„Ich kann Sie beruhigen. Er hat sich gestern im Zeugenstand achtbar geschlagen. Dass der vorsitzende Richter die Öffentlichkeit ausgeschlossen hat, war eine enorme Erleichterung, auch wenn immer noch an die zwanzig Personen im Gerichtssaal sind, und die Angelegenheit auf keinen Fall ein Geheimnis bleiben wird."

Lawbender fuhr sich durch die eisgrauen Haare. „Sagen Sie, Mr. Lupin, neigen Sie zum Jähzorn?"

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Sie kennen doch sicher meine Akte. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Für Lucius wäre es besser, Sie nicht in Handschellen vorführen zu lassen. So machen Sie als Zeuge einen besseren Eindruck. Allerdings wäre es fatal, wenn Sie im Gerichtssaal jemanden attackieren würden."

Remus lachte bitter. „Ich bin ein Werwolf. Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, mich einen guten Eindruck machen zu lassen. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich werde weder Macnair noch Lestrange an die Gurgel gehen und auch sonst niemandem. Mir fehlt die Motivation dazu. Und auch wenn Ihnen das Büro von Mrs. Umbridge etwas anderes mitgeteilt haben sollte, aber im Allgemeinen neige ich nicht zur Gewalttätigkeit."

Lawbender nickte, wirkte jedoch nicht restlos überzeugt. Er war ein Slytherin, wie sein Siegelring verriet, zweifellos hatte er Vorurteile.

„Also schön, riskieren wir's. Lucius meinte, er könne sich auf Sie verlassen."

„Wie schön", kommentierte Remus sarkastisch. „Das muss Sie beruhigen, Lucius hat sich ja auch noch nie geirrt."

Lawbenders Schnurrbart zuckte vor Amüsement. „Ich sehe, wir sind uns zumindest in dieser Hinsicht einig, Mr. Lupin. Nun, es dauert noch eine Weile, bis wir Sie aufrufen werden. Vor elf ist nicht damit zu rechnen. Wir sehen uns."

Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, dann verließ er die Zelle. Der Auror geleitete ihn nach draußen, wobei er zwar die Gittertür schloss, die davor liegende Holztür jedoch offen stehen ließ. Remus zog die graue Robe aus und schlüpfte in Mrs. Malfoys großzügiges Geschenk. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie ihm die Robe nicht aus Menschenfreundlichkeit hatte zukommen lassen, doch es machte ihm nichts aus. Angezogen fühlte sich der Stoff beinahe noch besser an als zusammengefaltet, und das Stück passte wie angegossen. Plötzlich hörte Remus Stimmen, die eine die des Aurors, die andere…

„Du musst vorher eine Genehmigung einholen, Tonks. Ich kann dich da nicht einfach so reinlassen."

„Wieso? Ich bin deine Kollegin. Bin ich etwa nicht vertrauenswürdig?"

„Merlin, du kennst doch die Vorschriften. Er ist ein Askaban-Häftling", war der Auror zu vernehmen.

„Komm schon, Jenkins, er ist mein Ehemann", protestierte Dora. „Ihn hier sprechen zu können, spart mir den Weg nach Askaban. Bitte. Nur an die Gittertür, ich muss nicht einmal rein. Ich will nur mit ihm reden."

Remus' Herz, das inzwischen wie wild in seiner Brust raste, sackte bei den letzten Worten bis zu seinem Magen ab. Sie war hier, er war hier, und sie wollte nur durch die Gitter mit ihm sprechen?

„Also schön, Tonks. Aber dein Zauberstab bleibt hier bei mir und nur fünf Minuten. Wenn das jemand mitkriegt, komme ich in Teufelsküche. Beeil dich."

Remus trat zum Gitter. Doras Schopf, leuchtend rot, erschien im Türrahmen. Als sie ihn sah, wich die Farbe aus ihrem Haar.

„Hi Dora." Er sah ihr entgegen.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, den Blick gesenkt. Als sie ihn schließlich ansah, war sie bleich.  
„Hi."

Remus beschloss, es ihr ein bisschen einfacher zu machen. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen", sagte er leise. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke", erwiderte sie unsicher. „Viel Arbeit."

„Und wie geht es Teddy?" Die Frage tat beinahe noch mehr weh als jene nach ihrem Befinden. Durch das Abbrechen des Kontakts hatte sie Remus auch von seinem Sohn abgeschnitten. Er fühlte sich hilflos, und was diesen Punkt anging, war er zudem zornig. Doch dieses Gefühl brachte ihn hier und jetzt nicht weiter.

„Er krabbelt durch das ganze Haus, nichts ist mehr sicher von ihm. Er zieht sich auch schon an den Schränken hoch." Sie lächelte scheu, wurde jedoch sofort wieder ernst.

„Ich vermisse dich", sagte Remus. „Euch beide."

Sie seufzte. „Eigentlich bin ich nicht hier, um über Teddy zu sprechen. Als ich hörte, dass der Prozess gegen Macnair beginnt, dachte ich mir, dass du hier sein und für Malfoy aussagen würdest."

„Ich werde die Wahrheit sagen. Fakt ist, dass man ihm ein Verbrechen angetan hat", gab Remus zurück.

Dora verzog die Lippen zu einer Grimasse. „Ich möchte nicht über ihn reden. Mir ist egal, was mit ihm passiert ist, er ist nur ein Todesser, und die anderen sind es auch nicht wert, Worte über sie zu verlieren. Eigentlich möchte ich dir nur etwas geben." Sie zog den Schulteriemen ihrer Tasche herunter und öffnete die Schnalle. Es war die Tasche, die Remus ihr im letzten Jahr zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, weil sie immer beklagt hatte, nur Rucksäcke zu besitzen. Er hatte diverse Second-Hand-Läden in Muggellondon durchstreifen müssen, bevor er diese aus weichem Kalbsleder gefunden hatte, deren Farbe so gut zu Doras Augen passte. Außerdem hatte sie beinahe wie neu ausgesehen. Jetzt zog Dora daraus eine Dokumentenmappe hervor und reichte sie ihm durch die Gitterstäbe, wobei sie vermied, ihn zu berühren.

„Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn du gleich unterschreiben würdest", sagte sie.

Remus klappte die lederne Hülle auf – und erstarrte. Er wollte protestieren, doch die Stimme versagte ihm. Was er in der Hand hielt, waren Scheidungspapiere.

„Du hast keine Nachteile, es gibt ja kein Vermögen, um das wir uns streiten könnten", erklärte sie mit etwas zittriger Stimme. „Mit deiner Unterschrift auf den hinteren Seiten verzichtest du auch auf das Erziehungsrecht und das Umgangsrecht für Teddy. Ich meine, du kannst ihn ohnehin nicht sehen, jetzt, wo du inhaftiert bist, und danach.... Ich denke, ein klarer Schlussstrich wäre auch für ihn das Beste. Wenn du freiwillig unterzeichnest, sparen wir uns das kostspielige Verfahren, was du – nebenbei bemerkt – ohnehin verlieren würdest."

Remus starrte sie an. Perplex, verletzt und bis ins Mark getroffen.

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein", presste er schließlich hervor. „Dora! Er ist unser Sohn, unser gemeinsames Kind. Du kannst mich nicht ausschließen wollen."

„Doch, Remus. Das kann ich, und das will ich auch. Unsere Beziehung ist am Ende, die Ehe zerrüttet. Ich will neu anfangen können, mit jemand anderem. Und ich will, dass Teddy eine Chance hat, mit einem Vater, der Askaban bestenfalls von außen kennt, und für den Vollmond nicht mehr ist als ein astronomischer Zustand."  
Jetzt zitterte ihre Stimme nicht mehr, sie sah ihn direkt an, und in ihrem Blick lag nicht der geringste Zweifel, nicht die kleinste Unsicherheit.

„Du hast vierzehn Tage Zeit, es dir zu überlegen. Wenn du bis dahin nicht unterschrieben hast, reiche ich Scheidungsklage ein. Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine Wahl. Ich will ein anderes Leben als das, was du mir noch bieten könntest. Leb wohl, Remus."

Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ ihn in der Zelle stehen. Remus war so schockiert, dass er zunächst gar nichts fühlen konnte. Sein Inneres war taub, wie zu Eis erstarrt. Er legte den Ordner mit den Dokumenten weg und nahm Lawbenders Unterlagen zur Hand. Veritaserum, so stand dort, konnte im Allgemeinen zu Migräne, Sehstörungen, Zittern, Schweißausbrüchen und Missempfindungen führen. Nun, bis auf die Sehstörungen hatte er all das bereits, es kam also nicht mehr darauf an, oder?  
Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf das Bettgestell sinken. Heiliger Merlin, wie hatte es soweit kommen können? Wie sollte er nur ohne seine Familie die Zeit in Askaban überstehen, wie sollte er auch nur atmen, ohne das Wissen, dass Dora und Teddy da sein würden, wenn er rauskam?  
Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, dass keine Chance hatte, diese Scheidung und die Trennung von Teddy zu verhindern. Dora saß in jeder Hinsicht am längeren Hebel, am Ende würde er diese Dokumente unterschreiben. Aber er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es wehtun würde. Ihm standen schlimme Tage und Wochen ins Haus. Doch für ein paar Stunden würde er sich noch zusammennehmen müssen. Er wollte diese Befragung über sich ergehen lassen, schon um Lucius und der Gerechtigkeit willen. Aber er sehnte sich jetzt bereits nach seiner Zelle in Askaban, nach den vertrauten Geräuschen und Gerüchen dort, nach Lucius' sarkastischen Kommentaren und seiner unaufdringlichen Gesellschaft. Der Welt hier draußen fühlte er sich nicht mehr gewachsen. Himmel, wie konnte es nur soweit kommen, dass Askaban, dessen Name überall ein Synonym für Angst und Schrecken darstellte, für ihn zur Zufluchtsstelle geworden war?

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**

„Mr. Lupin, wenn Sie uns bitte die Ereignisse dieser Nacht in Ihren eigenen Worten schildern?"

Der Ankläger war ein korrekt gewandeter Mittfünfziger mit formeller Robe und grauem, sorgfältig gescheiteltem Haar. Er wirkte ebenso traditionell und verhärmt, wie Lawbender dynamisch und eloquent daherkam.  
Sie saßen nebeneinander, der Staatsanwalt und der Vertreter der Nebenklage. Auf der Zeugenbank zur Rechten, die sich von der in einem normalen Prozess nur dadurch unterschied, dass zwei bewaffnete Auroren sie bewachten, befand sich Lucius gemeinsam mit einem blonden Hünen, der ebenfalls die Robe eines Advokaten trug. Lucius wirkte bleich, aber gefasst. Remus wusste, dass er bereits am Vortag ausgesagt hatte. Man hatte ihm trotz seines Status als Opfer Handfesseln angelegt, wie Remus verwundert registrierte. Er selbst trug keine.

Konzentriert begann Remus, die Ereignisse der Nacht zu wiederholen. Sein Blick glitt dabei hinüber zur Anklagebank – oder eher, dem Anklagekäfig. Um die drei Todesser herum hatte man Gitter aus massivem Stahl angebracht. Lediglich ihre Anwälte, zwei ebenfalls formal gewandete Männer mittleren Alters sowie eine elegante, schwarzhaarige Hexe, hatten Plätze in einer offenen, gepolsterten Bank.  
Remus wusste, er musste mit einem Kreuzverhör rechnen.  
Macnair, Lestrange und Lester wirkten nicht sehr beeindruckt von der Szenerie um sie herum. Alle drei waren bereits zu lebenslangen Haftstrafen verurteilt. Was konnte ihnen noch geschehen?  
Doch Lucius hatte es Remus erklärt: Wurden die drei verurteilt, konnte es sich das Ministerium unter keiner politischen Führung und unter keinen Umständen leisten, sie jemals wieder mit ihm zusammen zu lassen. Dies bedeutete, dass er sich im neuen Askaban relativ frei würde bewegen können, während die drei bis zu seiner Entlassung in einem separaten Trakt verwahrt werden mussten. Lucius' Angst vor einer Wiederholung des Übergriffs war groß, zumal er sich in seinem jetzigen Zustand noch viel weniger zu wehren vermochte als bisher.

„Wenn Sie, wie Sie sagen, niedergeschlagen wurden und das Bewusstsein verloren, wie können Sie sich dann sicher sein, dass mein Mandant Sie verletzt hat, Mr. Lupin?", fragte die Elegante, deren kühle Stimme nicht einmal unangenehm war.

„Das kann ich nicht", gab Remus zurück. „Wie ich schon sagte, der Schlag kam gänzlich unerwartet. Ich weiß, dass Mr. Lestrange im Raum war."

„Wie können Sie das wissen? Eben haben Sie noch gesagt, ich zitiere: ‚Mir wurde schwarz vor den Augen, und Schmerz explodierte in meinem Kopf.' Wie wollen Sie da jemanden erkannt haben?"

Remus sah der Anwältin in die Augen. „Ich habe ihn gerochen."

„Weil Sie ein Werwolf sind? Beschränken sich derartige Fähigkeiten nicht auf den Vollmond?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Weil Mr. Lestrange es zu diesem Zeitpunkt vorzog, sich nicht zu waschen. Jeder hätte ihn am Gestank erkannt."

Stille lag im Saal. Der vorsitzende Richter, ein relativ junger Zauberer um die dreißig mit kurzem Haar und Brille, räusperte sich. „Ich denke, wir wollen das nicht vertiefen. Bitte fahren Sie fort, Mr. Lupin."

Remus berichtete, was er gesehen hatte, als er wieder zu sich kam: Lucius auf dem Tisch, bäuchlings, die Hände mit Lederriemen gefesselt. Hinter ihm Macnair, nackt, der gnadenlos immer wieder in sein wehrloses Opfer hineinstieß.

„Haben Sie gesehen, dass mein Mandant den Zeugen Malfoy penetrierte?", fragte die Anwältin nach. Ihre dezent geschminkten Lippen verzogen sich zur Andeutung eines überheblichen Lächelns. Sie kannte offenbar die Antwort, die sich logisch aus der Skizze der räumlichen Gegebenheiten in der Dusche ergab.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das konnte ich nicht erkennen, aber die Situation war eindeutig." Er wiederholte Lesters Anfeuerungsrufe und Macnairs Satz: „Wenn ich fertig bin, bist du dran", und beschrieb, wie Lester mit entblößter Erektion neben Lucius gestanden und auf seine Gelegenheit gewartet hatte.

„Aber Sie haben nicht gesehen, dass mein Mandant in den Zeugen eindrang?", beharrte die Verteidigerin.

„Nein", gab Remus zu. „Aber ich habe das Blut gesehen, das Mr. Malfoy später an der Innenseite der Oberschenkel über die Beine hinunterlief. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass die Verletzungen im Bericht der Heilerin von Askaban erwähnt sind."

Die attraktive Hexe verzog das Gesicht zu einem raubtierhaften Lächeln. „Ja, der Bericht dieser Aushilfskraft liegt der Verteidigung natürlich vor. Wir werden diese Frau später vernehmen."

„Wenn ich Sie unterbrechen dürfte, werte Kollegin Payne", ließ sich Lawbender vernehmen, „aber vernommen wird Doktor Joy ausschließlich vom vorsitzenden Richter. Ihnen und mir ist es lediglich gestattet, ergänzende Fragen zu stellen."

Eine steile Zornesfalte erschien auf dem Gesicht der Frau, doch ihre Miene wurde sehr schnell wieder glatt und ausdruckslos. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, entschuldigte sie sich beim Richter. „Verzeiht, Euer Ehren. Ich wollte mir selbstverständlich Eure besonderen Befugnisse nicht anmaßen. Ein Versprecher."

Lawbender, Payne und sein Kollege daneben – der Anwalt Lesters – verstrickten sich in einen juristischen Disput über Formalitäten, was offenbar zum Spiel gehörte, denn niemand gebot ihnen Einhalt. Remus ließ den Blick durch den leeren Saal schweifen. Neben den Prozessbeteiligten befanden sich nur wenige Menschen im Zuschauerraum. Ganz rechts, ebenfalls unter den wachsamen Augen eines Aurors, hockte eine Gruppe von Zauberern und Hexen, die Remus nicht kannte, bis auf einen: Brutus Macnair, den Sohn des Angeklagten. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass die anderen ebenfalls Verwandtschaft der drei Todesser waren. Auf der anderen Seite, fast hinter Remus, erkannte er ein vertrautes Gesicht: Narcissa Malfoy. Sie saß so, dass ihr Mann sie leicht ansehen konnte. Und neben ihr hockte, steif wie ein Brett, die Augen auf den Boden geheftet, ihr Sohn Draco. Aus dem Schüler war ein junger Mann geworden. Das Gesicht kantiger, die Schultern breiter, als Remus ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er ragte im Sitzen einen ganzen Kopf über seiner Mutter auf, die definitiv keine kleine Frau war.

„Bitte fahren Sie fort, Mr. Lupin", erklang eben die Stimme des Anklägers. „Wie entwickelte sich die Situation danach?"

„Ich habe Macnair angegriffen", teilte Remus mit. „Oder vielmehr war das meine Absicht. Tatsächlich verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und kollidierte mit dem Tisch. Die Wucht meines Aufpralls hat Macnair von Mr. Malfoys Körper getrennt. Es kam zu einem Kampf, in dessen Verlauf Lestrange mich mit einem Brett angriff. Er hat mich verfehlt und die Fliesen zertrümmert. Ich floh unter den Tisch und dann…"

Er stockte. Er hatte geknurrt, und seine Sicht war in leuchtendes Gelb getaucht gewesen. Lestranges Worte hatten sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt: „Er verwandelt sich. Gestern war Vollmond. Fenrir konnte das auch, erinnert ihr euch?"

„Ich kann nicht erklären, warum die Angreifer geflohen sind", gab Remus zu Protokoll. Das war zumindest keine echte Lüge, denn er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, wie und warum es zu den Wandlungserscheinungen außerhalb des Vollmonds kam. Hastig beendete er seine Aussage, beschrieb, wie er Malfoy losgebunden hatte, ihn davon überzeugte, sich den Wachen anzuvertrauen, wie sie Freece begegnet waren und schließlich auf der Krankenstation bei Heilerin Joy landeten.  
Zu seinem großen Erstaunen wurde er daraufhin vorläufig aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen, und Lawbender bedeutete ihm, neben Lucius Platz zu nehmen. Ganz offenbar hatte sich der angekündigte Einsatz von Veritaserum erledigt.

Es gab keinerlei Austausch über den Inhalt seiner Aussage, stattdessen rief das Gericht als nächsten Freece, den ehemaligen Wärter, in den Zeugenstand. Wie viele der Wachen war Freece im Zusammenhang mit dem Dementorenangriff und dem Wechsel der Gefängnisleitung suspendiert worden, und es lagen auch mehrere Disziplinarbeschwerden anderer Gefangener gegen ihn vor. Freece erteilte dem Richter über den Stand seines Verfahrens ohne zu zögern Auskunft. Wie es schien, würde er zwar die Anstellung in Askaban letztlich verlieren, aber an den Vorgängen um den Dementor war er nicht beteiligt gewesen. Ohne Probleme werde er im Sicherheitsbereich eine neue Stellung finden, teilte er mit. Darüber hinaus bestätigte er den Teil von Lucius' und Remus' Aussage, den er beurteilen konnte. Er beschrieb, welche Verletzungen für ihn offensichtlich waren. Die Vergewaltigung gehörte nicht dazu, wohl aber die blauen Flecken im Gesicht beider Häftlinge als auch die Verletzungen an Malfoys Handgelenken, außerdem war ihm natürlich das Fehlen der zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch obligaten Handfesseln aufgefallen.  
Nachdem Freece entlassen wurde – beide Seiten hatten auf eine Vereidigung verzichtet – rief der Richter die nächste Zeugin.

„Dr. Florence Joy."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und die Heilerin erschien. Remus erschrak, als er sie sah. Sie trug eine schwarze Robe, die sie bleich und elend wirken ließ. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht nur die Farbe der Kleidung war, die ihr ein solches Aussehen verlieh. Joy hatte dunkle Schatten unter den geröteten Augen, ihre sonst so wachen Augen wirkten müde und traurig. Sie setzte sich in den Zeugenstand. Ruhig und sachlich berichtete sie von den Ereignissen des relevanten Abends, schilderte den Zustand des Verletzten und die von ihr ergriffenen Maßnahmen. Zum ersten Mal erfuhr Remus, welch eine Hölle als Reaktion auf ihren unverblümten Krankenbericht seitens der Direktion über die junge Frau hereingebrochen war, welchen Druck man auf sie ausgeübt hatte. Sie schilderte, dass Direktor Hurt nicht nur versuchte habe, sie einzuschüchtern, sondern auch, wie er sich bemühte, ihre Karriere an der Universität zu torpedieren, welche Beziehungen er hatte spielen lassen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Auf Lawbenders Nachfrage berichtete sie über die Folgen des Dementorenangriffs, und die noch andauernden gesundheitlichen Schäden, an denen Lucius Malfoy litt. Die Verteidiger stellten genaue und sehr gezielte Fragen nach ihrer wissenschaftlichen Qualifikation, bezweifelten, dass sie in der Lage sei, zu beurteilen, ob Verletzungen des Genitalbereichs von einem freiwilligen oder erzwungenen Geschlechtsakt herrührten. Joy musste einräumen, dass die Unterschiede mitunter fließend seien, erklärte jedoch, dass die neben den Verletzungen des Anus festgestellten weiteren frischen Verletzungen sowie das seelische Trauma des Patienten eine eindeutige Sprache sprächen. Sie bezweifele nicht, dass man Lucius Malfoy Gewalt angetan habe. Während dieser Erklärung kehrte ein Teil ihrer sonst stets überbordenden Energie und Stärke zurück: Sie straffte sich, ihre Augen leuchteten vor Empörung über die Andeutung, Lucius Malfoy könnte einvernehmlichen Verkehr gehabt haben. Sobald sie jedoch ihre Aussage beendet hatte, sank sie wieder in sich zusammen.  
Der Magen zog sich Remus zusammen, als sie zur Zeugenbank schlich, auf ihn zu. Sie lächelte ihn an, doch dieses Lächeln war nichts als ein Schatten ihres üblichen, freundlich-energischen Ausdrucks.

„Hallo, Mr. Lupin", flüsterte sie. Sie ließ sich neben ihn sinken, ein leises Seufzen auf den Lippen. Ihre Finger, deren Nägel kurz und zum Teil sogar wie abgenagt wirkten, spielten nervös mit einem Knopf ihrer Robe. Remus fragte sich, was in ihrem Leben geschehen sein mochte. Dass ein Vorfall außerhalb Askabans der Grund für ihren schlechten Zustand sein musste, war klar. Über das, was im Gefängnis geschah, war er auf dem Laufenden.

Als der Richter eine Pause im Verfahren ankündigte, erhob sie sich und verließ den Saal, ebenso still und von einer unsichtbaren Last gebeugt, wie sie gekommen war. Remus wäre ihr am liebsten nachgelaufen, doch natürlich würden ihn die Auroren niemals aus dem Saal lassen.

Lucius lenkte ihn ab. Er griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Gut gemacht, Lupin. Das war sehr authentisch. Ich konnte es beinahe spüren."

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte Remus sich.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Es ist, wie es ist." Dann leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Cissy!"

Narcissa Malfoy huschte unter dem aufmerksamen Blick eines Aurors die Treppen herunter, nickte Remus freundlich zu und schlang die Arme um ihren Mann. Die beiden verharrten in stiller Eintracht. Lawbender trat zu ihnen, die buschigen Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Er nickte Remus zu, und dann wandte er sich an den Mann zu seiner Linken, der eben zur Gruppe stieß.

„Draco. Wie schön, Sie einmal wiederzusehen. Vergeben Sie einem alten Mann, wenn ich wenig Originelles sage, aber Sie sind erwachsen geworden."

„Guten Tag, Mr. Lawbender."

Remus horchte auf. Auch die Stimme seines ehemaligen Schülers war tiefer, männlicher geworden.

„Leider konnte ich heute Morgen nicht bei Ihnen allen sein, da ich noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen hatte", entschuldigte sich Lawbender. „Sie kennen ja Mr. Lupin?"

Draco starrte Remus an, der dem bohrenden Blick der blauen Augen standhielt.

„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du meinem Freund die Hand reichst, Sohn", hörte er Lucius leise zischen.

„Als ob du mir Befehle zu erteilen hättest, Vater", fauchte Draco zurück.

„Draco." Es bedurfte nur dieses einen Wortes von Narcissa, in deren Stimme eine unwiderstehliche Mischung aus Entschlossenheit, Erwartung und Bitte schwang. Ihr Sohn hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Zögernd bot er Remus seine Rechte, der sie ergriff und kurz und fest drückte.

„Mr. Malfoy", sagte Remus betont höflich. „Es freut mich, Sie wohlauf an der Seite Ihrer Mutter zu sehen. Die Unterstützung tut ihr sicher gut in dieser schwierigen Situation." Er hoffte inständig, dass er die richtigen Worte gewählt hatte.

„Danke", gab Draco knapp zurück. „Professor."

Narcissa lächelte, und auch Lucius sah zufrieden aus. Der angespannte Zug um seine Mundwinkel löste sich für den Augenblick.

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt etwas essen gehen", schlug Lawbender vor. „Mrs. Rogue hat sich die Mühe gemacht, für einen leichten Mittagsimbiss zu sorgen. Wenn Sie mir folgen wollen? Die Herren vom Aurordepartment sind natürlich ebenfalls eingeladen, falls Ihre Dienstvorschriften es erlauben, ein paar Sandwiches anzunehmen."

Er führte die Gruppe – natürlich unter Bewachung – in die Katakomben hinter dem Gerichtssaal und öffnete die Tür zu einer Art Konferenzraum, in dem für zehn Personen gedeckt war. ‚Sandwiches' umschrieb die dargebotenen Speisen nur unzureichend. Die Häppchen waren mit Lachs, Schinken und frischen Früchten belegt, in einer Schüssel dampfte heiße Kürbissuppe, und auf einem Beistellwagen warteten silberne Hauben darauf, Roastbeef und andere Köstlichkeiten zu enthüllen, die sich Remus durch ihre Duft bereits verrieten. Eine schlanke Frau mit kurzem, blondem Haar begrüßte sie alle, dann küsste sie den Hünen auf den Mund.

„Wirklich, Elaine, Sie haben sich einmal wieder selbst übertroffen", lobte Lawbender und legte die Serviette auf seinen Schoß. „Kommen Sie, wir haben nur eine halbe Stunde. Greifen Sie zu."

Remus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er war ausgehungert und merkte erst beim Essen, wie sehr ihn die Ereignisse strapaziert hatten. Und seine ureigene Reaktion auf Stress war essen, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bot. So sehr er sich vorhin nach der Ruhe Askabans gesehnt hatte, in diesem Augenblick konzentrierte sich sein ganzen Wesen auf die Köstlichkeiten, die ihm dargeboten wurde.

Es dauerte, bis er merkte, dass alle ihn anstarrten.

„Hunger wie ein Wolf, hm?", gelang Lucius ein grinsender Kommentar. Er bemühte sich um eine makellose Fassade, auch wenn Remus mit einem Blick sah, dass sein Mitgefangener psychisch an der Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit stand. Narcissa schien es auch zu wissen. Sie drückte seine Hand, besann sich dann, dass er diese Zärtlichkeit nicht spüren konnte und strich ihm über das Haar. Am Kopf war seine Sensitivität erhalten, und er neigte sich ihrer Berührung entgegen.

„Um Merlins Willen, lassen sie euch in Askaban hungern?", fragte Elaine Rogue entsetzt.

„Schlinge ich etwa?", gab Lucius süffisant zurück und schob einen Cracker mit Kaviar auf seinem Teller hin und her. Offenbar hatte er kaum Appetit.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Remus und schlang ein Stück Roastbeef hinunter.

„Sie sollten sich nicht entschuldigen", sagte Elaine Rogue herzlich. „Ich bin glücklich, wenn es meinen Gästen schmeckt. Und Rascal hatte auch schon zwei Sandwiches in dreieinhalb Minuten."

Der Hüne grinste. „Das war erst der Anfang", kündigte er an. „Wetten, dass ich mehr Scheiben Roastbeef schaffe als Sie, Mr. Lupin?"

Und Remus, wie jeder gute Engländer, nahm die Wette an. Während sie aßen, hielten Elaine Rogue, ihr Mann und Lawbender die Konversation am Laufen. Die Frau des Anwalts bemühte sich auch, den jungen Malfoy miteinzubeziehen, doch seine Antworten blieben einsilbig und kurz. Schließlich ergriff Lawbender das Wort. „Wir haben noch zehn Minuten, also hören Sie mir bitte alle zu. Lucius, Sie haben den schlimmsten Teil schon hinter sich. Alles, was Sie jetzt noch tun müssen, ist schweigen. Egal, welche Geschütze Payne und seine Bagaluten auch auffahren, Sie haben alles gesagt und möchten keine Stellung mehr nehmen. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Er musterte seinen Mandanten eindringlich.

Als Lucius nickte, fuhr der Anwalt fort. „Es wäre möglich, dass man auch Sie noch in den Zeugenstand ruft, Narcissa. Sie werden die Aussage verweigern, sobald eine Frage Ihren Mann betrifft. Das ist Ihr gutes Recht. Egal, was Macnairs und Lestranges Anwälte auch sagen und fragen: Keine Antworten, die Ihren Mann oder seinen Gesundheitszustand betreffen. Das erledigt, falls nötig, Doktor Joy."

Narcissa stimmte zu.

„Nun zu Ihnen, Mr. Lupin. Ich habe eine Idee, was die Strategie meines Kontrahenten angeht, und deswegen habe ich mit dem Veritaserum noch gewartet. Vermutlich bleibt es Ihnen aber nicht erspart, noch einmal auszusagen. Denken Sie daran, dass Sie keine Fragen beantworten müssen, mit denen Sie sich selbst belasten würden. Das gilt insbesondere für Ihre physischen Veränderungen in jener Nacht, haben wir uns verstanden? Das Serum zwingt Sie zur Wahrheit, ein Restrisiko können wir nicht ausschließen."

„Mir ist bewusst, worauf ich mich einlasse", sagte Remus mit fester Stimme. In Wahrheit hatte er Angst. Wenn seine zunehmende lunare Verselbständigung Thema dieses Prozesses wurde, hatte er ein Problem. Denn dann würde man Joy befragen, die Krankenakten einsehen und weitere Untersuchungen einleiten. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Ergebnis, doch zu seiner Aussage gab es keine Alternative.

Lawbender und Rogue lotsten ihn schließlich aus dem Konferenzraum, und auch Rogues Frau begleitete sie. Man ließ die Malfoys allein zurück, um ihnen einen Moment für private Dinge zu lassen – soweit die Anwesenheit der verbleibenden Auroren das erlaubte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Minuten später fand sich Remus auf der Zeugenbank wieder, und Macnairs Anwältin, die offenbar die Sprecherin der Gruppe war, hatte ihren großen Auftritt.

„Eurer Ehren, wir bezweifeln nicht, dass Heilerin Joy hier die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Diese junge Medizinerin hat in ihrem Gutachten festgehalten, was sie zu sehen glaubte: Die Folgen einer sexuellen Nötigung. Das tragische daran – insbesondere für meinen Mandanten und die Mandantschaft meiner Kollegen hier – sie hat sich geirrt. Die Hämatome, die Verletzung – ja, die waren sicher vorhanden. Welchen Grund hätte die junge Frau, zu lügen? Sie hat keinen. Aber dafür haben Mr. Malfoy und sein tierischer Kronzeuge hier…"

„Einspruch!", rief Lawbender. „Sollte sich die Äußerung auf Lupin beziehen, weise ich darauf hin, dass das Adjektiv ‚tierisch' eine Beleidigung darstellt und zudem inkorrekt ist."

„Stattgegeben", entschied der Richter. „Miss Payne, mäßigen Sie Ihre Sprache."

„Nun gut, jedenfalls haben Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Lupin hier jeden Grund, uns einen Bären – oder einen Wolf, wenn Sie so wollen…"

„Einspruch!"

„Stattgegeben. Miss Payne, ich sage es nicht noch mal", blitzte der Richter über seine Brille den Verteidiger an.

„Euer Ehren, ich möchte mit der Wahl der Bezeichnungen nur deutlich machen, womit wir es hier bei dem Zeugen Lupin zu tun haben. Ein Werwolf, ein verurteilter Mörder, ein…"

„Einspruch!", erklang es von Lawbender. „Mr. Lupin wurde nicht wegen Mordes verurteilt, noch deswegen angeklagt, und dass er lykantroph ist, spielt hier überhaupt keine Rolle."

„Stattgegeben", sagte der Richter. „Mr. Bennett", wies er den Gerichtsschreiber an, „streichen Sie die Äußerung aus dem Protokoll."

„Also schön, beginnen wir von vorn. Der ehrenwerte Mr. Lupin und Mr. Malfoy teilen eine Zelle. Askaban ist bekanntlich nicht Brighton, und die Besuchsregelung ist sehr restriktiv. Mrs. Malfoy und Mrs. Lupin können ihre Gatten also nur monatlich sehen, und auch das nur unter Aufsicht. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass bei den Gefangenen gewisse Bedürfnisse entstehen. Diese, das ist allgemein bekannt, werden in Gefängnissen auch ausgelebt. Ich kann nicht beweisen, dass Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Lupin eine sexuelle Beziehung haben. Aber wie wir vorhin von Heilerin Joy gehört haben, können Verletzungen wie die des Zeugen Malfoy durchaus auch von heftigem, hartem, aber einvernehmlichen Sex stammen. Dies gilt vor allem dann, wenn keine Mittel zur Verbesserung der Gleitfähigkeit vorhanden sind, so wie in Askaban. Zudem ist bekannt, dass insbesondere Werwölfe dazu neigen, ihre Sexualität sehr – sagen wir: exzessiv – auszuleben."

Jetzt verstand Remus, warum Lawbender Lucius zum Schweigen verdammt und ihm pünktlich zur Wiederaufnahme der Verhandlung Handfesseln hatte anlegen lassen. Lucius' Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn, er biss sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe, dass sie blutete. Rogue schirmte ihn von den höhnischen Blicken der angeklagten Todesser ab, und er hielt, dezent unter seiner Robe verborgen, die Kette fest, die zu Lucius' Fesseln führte. Narcissa saß stocksteif auf ihrem Platz und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf, und ihr Sohn hatte den Arm um seine Mutter gelegt. Die Empörung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Die Verteidigerin fuhr ungerührt fort, sie schien geradezu aufzublühen. „Nun, angesichts der - vielleicht unerwartet - schweren Verletzungen, die Mr. Malfoy bei diesem Akt davon getragen hat, entschlossen er und der Zeuge Lupin sich, ihn zur Krankenstation zu bringen. Natürlich durfte nicht herauskommen, dass sie eine abartige, homosexuelle Beziehung führen, schließlich sind beide verheiratet. Da kam es ihnen recht, meinen unschuldigen Mandanten und seine Freunde zu beschuldigen. Dass zwischen Lupin und Malfoy einerseits sowie meinem Mandanten, Mr. Lester und Mr. Lestrange eine Feindschaft bestand, hat Ihnen Officer Freece vorhin bestätigt, und wir finden – falls nötig – sicher mehrere Duzend Zeugen, die dasselbe sagen werden."

„Nehmen wir einmal an, Ihre Theorie wäre zutreffend", entgegnete Lawbender ruhig, „dann erklären Sie mir das psychische Trauma, dass die Heilerin bei Mr. Malfoy festgestellt hat."

„Nun", lächelte Payne hinterhältig, „zum einen mag es sein, dass Mr. Malfoy, der ja ein Reinblüter und Anhänger der entsprechenden Ideologie ist, plötzlich in der Stille der Krankenstation einfiel, dass es doch keine besonders gute Idee war, sich mit einem Werwolf einzulassen. Vielleicht wurde ihm bewusst, wie schäbig es war, seine Frau zu betrügen?"

„Bleib sitzen, Mutter", hörte Remus mit seinen empfindlichen Ohren Dracos Zischen.

„Vielleicht hat Mr. Malfoy schlicht die Gelegenheit ergriffen, seine Rivalen - meinen unschuldigen Mandanten und dessen Mitangeklagte – loszuwerden. Wir alle werden nie wissen, was im Kopf eines derart intriganten Todessers vor sich geht. Er war die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, immerhin." Es lag beinahe etwas wie Anerkennung ins Paynes Stimme.

Längst wünschte sich Remus, Lawbender hätte auch ihm Handfesseln und einen Wachhund wie Rogue zugeteilt. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Blickfeld war gelblich verfärbt, und er bot alle seine Beherrschung auf, um das Knurren zu unterdrücken, das ihm schon in der Kehle steckte.

„Es gibt Zeugen, die gerne aussagen werden, wie rührend sich der Zeuge Lupin um Lucius Malfoy gekümmert hat, nachdem dieser - angeblich angegriffen von einem Dementor – auf der Krankenstation Askabans lag. Vielleicht war es aber gar kein Dementor, der Mr. Malfoy angegriffen hat, sondern ein Werwolf? Ein frustrierter, homosexueller Werwolf? Vielleicht wollte Mr. Malfoy die Beziehung nicht fortsetzen?  
Nun, ich weiß das alles nicht, Euer Ehren, aber das ist auch gar nicht notwendig. Ich muss hier lediglich Zweifel an der Schuld meines Mandanten plausibel darstellen, und das ist mir, wie ich denke, gelungen. Sowohl der Zeuge Malfoy als auch der Zeuge Lupin haben ein Motiv, hier zu lügen. Und auch Mrs. Malfoy, die hier so theatralisch mit Nibelungentreue ihrem Ehemann beisteht, kann nicht wollen, dass er als schwules Werwolfsliebchen geoutet wird."

Die Angehörigen der Angeklagten johlten auf und begannen zu klatschen. Doch Payne war noch nicht fertig. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte sie dem Mob zum Schweigen.

„Ich möchte abschließend nur noch einmal an den juristischen Grundsatz erinnern: In dubio pro reo. Im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Und Zweifel bestehen hier mehr als genug. Vielen Dank."

Sie grinste triumphierend. Die Augen des Richters und die der Beisitzer glitten zu ihren Kollegen, die sich den Ausführungen inhaltlich voll anschlossen.

Lawbender erhob sich. „Hohes Gericht, verehrte Kollegen, meine Damen und Herren. Angesichts der hier von der Verteidigung vorgebrachten Behauptungen, beantrage ich den Zeugen Remus John Lupin noch einmal zu vernehmen – diesmal unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum."

„Das kann er nicht tun!", brüllte Lestrange und kicherte wie wahnsinnig. „Dann kommt es heraus, dann kommt es heraus. Werwölfchen, das willst du nicht, dass sie es alle wissen." Das Kichern schallte schräg und hoch durch den Saal. „Sie werden dich erschießen, armer kleiner Lupin. Peng, peng, peng! Dafür wird die liebe Dolores schon sorgen. Peng, peng, peng."

„Gerichtsdiener, schaffen Sie mir diesen Irren aus dem Saal!", donnerte der Richter. Offenbar war ihm der Geduldsfaden gerissen.

„Vielleicht schießt sogar deine süße Nymphadora selbst, das machen sie doch, die Auroren. Armer kleiner Teddy. Der Papa tot, die Mama seine Mörderin", jaulte Lestrange in wahnsinnigem Singsang, während man ihn eilends hinausführte.

Remus spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Wie Doktor Joy von ihm unbemerkt wieder auf die Zeugenbank gekommen war, konnte er nicht sagen. Vermutlich war er viel zu fixiert auf seine eigene Wut und deren Beherrschung sowie auf Lestranges Theater gewesen. Etwas Kämpferisches lag in ihrem Blick, als sie leise sagte: „Zeigen Sie's denen, Remus. Ich weiß, Sie schaffen das."

Das Gericht berief Remus ein zweites Mal als Zeugen, man ließ das Serum bringen, und schweißüberströmt und mit zitternden Händen - unangenehme Nebenwirkungen des Tranks - brachte er die Vernehmung hinter sich. Danach bestand an zwei Dingen kein Zweifel mehr: Macnair, Lestrange und Lester waren schuldig, und sie hatten ihre grausige Tat nur unterbrochen, weil Remus Zeichen einer beginnenden Verwandlung gezeigt hatte – am Tag nach Vollmond.

Das Urteil über die drei Angeklagten war nur noch eine Formsache – ebenso wie die Einleitung von Untersuchungen durch das Büro zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe.

„Was ist mit Ihnen passiert? Wo waren Sie?", fragte Remus Joy, während er am Rande wahrnahm, dass Lucius und Narcissa sich in den Armen lagen und den Ausgang des Prozesses mit ihren Anwälten feierten.

„Meine Mutter ist gestorben", antwortete die Heilerin. „Ich musste mich um die Beerdigung kümmern, all diese kleinen Dinge…"

„Das tut mir so Leid", bekannte Remus. Jetzt begriff er, wieso sie so traurig wirkte.

„Danke. Es ist schlimm, wir standen uns sehr nahe." Joy wischte sich über das Gesicht, dann fingerte sie ihrer Handtasche nach einem Taschentuch und putzte sich die Nase.

„Das tut mir wirklich, sehr, sehr Leid", wiederholte er, unfähig, etwas anderes zu sagen, etwas, das sie trösten würde. Er wusste nicht, ob sie religiös war und falls ja, in welche Richtung. Er wusste nicht, ob sie Freunde hatte, die sich um sie kümmern würden. Eigentlich wusste er gar nichts von ihr, sah man davon ab, dass sie mitfühlend, gerecht, engagiert und freundlich war. Schließlich fiel ihm doch noch etwas ein.

„Sie sind eine sehr starke Frau, Sie werden damit klarkommen", murmelte er. Merlin, das war nicht gerade geistreich und ziemlich pathetisch.

Sie lächelte. „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich daran erinnern. Ich habe das ein bisschen vergessen in den letzten Tagen."

Er nickte. „Werden Sie nach Askaban zurückkommen?"

„Na, das hoffe ich doch", erklang Lucius' Stimme ganz plötzlich neben ihm beinahe heiter. „Askaban braucht dringend jemand, der solch ein Licht in sich trägt wie Sie, Doktor. Ich bin leider nur dem Namen nach ein Lichtbringer." Er nahm Joys Hand, nachdem er die seine langsam und wie stets unter optischer Kontrolle von seinem Stock gelöst hatte. „Vielen Dank, Doktor. Ohne Sie läge ich vermutlich unter der Erde. Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen wäre, wenn Sie mich an diesem Abend zurück in die Zelle geschickt hätten, ohne mir zu glauben."

„Sie sind sehr stark, Mr. Malfoy. Sie wären irgendwie damit zurecht gekommen. Und allein wären Sie auch nicht gewesen, mit Mr. Lupin an Ihrer Seite. Ich habe nur meine Pflicht getan, wie es sich für jemand meines Berufsstands gehört. Trotzdem freue ich mich über das Lob und darüber, dass dieser grässliche Prozess ein angemessenes Ende gefunden hat. Bringt man Sie heute noch nach Askaban zurück?"

Fragend blickte Lucius zu Lawbender. „Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich. Schon aus Sicherheitsgründen werden die Auroren zwei getrennte Transporte durchführen. Ich vermute ganz stark, dass man Lucius und Mr. Lupin heute Nacht noch hier in den Arrestzellen behalten wird. Warten Sie, ich kläre das eben."

Er verschwand, um mit dem Wachhabenden zu sprechen.

„Ich muss gehen", teilte Joy mit. „Es ist noch ziemlich viel zu tun, Haushaltsauflösung und naja, all das." Sie verabschiedete sich von jedem der Anwesenden, und Remus staunte nicht schlecht, als die sonst so kühle Narcissa Malfoy Joy herzlich umarmte. Der verblüfften Heilerin fehlten für den Moment die Worte. Remus war der letzte, zu dem sie trat.

„Übernächste Woche bin ich wieder da. Es wäre schön, Sie dann wieder in der Krankenstation zu sehen. Wir haben noch immer zu wenige ausgebildete Helfer, und Sie haben Talent. Ach, da fällt mir noch etwas ein." Sie kramte wieder in ihrer beutelförmigen Handtasche. „Hier." Sie reichte ihm ein Stück Papier. „Die als ‚eosinophile Granulozyten' bezeichneten Zellen sind Ihre Lykantrozyten. Der Wert ist erhöht, aber nicht bedenklich. Für eine Wandlung außerhalb des Mondzyklus bräuchten Sie einen Gehalt, der deutlich höher läge. Medizinisch gesehen haben Sie nur eine lykantroph bedingte Iridose, eine Veränderung der Augenfarbe, und die sehr anstrengenden Ereignisse der letzten Wochen haben den Gehalt an freien Arkanozyten allgemein erhöht, damit natürlich auch die lykantrophen Zellen. Das ist alles im normalen Bereich." Sie lächelte. „Das Gutachten hängt hinten am Ergebnis dran. Ich schicke dem Büro zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe eine Kopie und informiere vorsichtshalber Mr. Shacklebolt. Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen, Mr. Lupin."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", gestand er leise. „Danke scheint mir nicht annähernd genug zu sein."

Sie reichte ihm zum Abschied die Hand. „Passt schon. Gern geschehen."

Er hielt ihre Hand einen Moment länger als nötig. Sie lag kräftig und warm in der seinen, und einem Impuls folgend strich er zart mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Als ihre blassen Wangen sich mit einem rötlichen Schimmer überzogen, ließ er los. Bei Merlin, das war nicht richtig. Er durfte das nicht, es war falsch, führte zu Komplikation, Ort und Zeit waren so schlecht wie noch nie in seinem Leben – und doch wollte er nichts so sehr, wie ihre Hand noch einmal zu nehmen und in seiner festzuhalten.

„Auf Wiedersehen." Sie drehte sich um und verschwand die Treppe hinauf, und er sah ihr nach, bis die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

„Lupin." Wieder war es Lucius, der ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. „Die Auroren warten auf uns."

Remus nickte und ging vor, um Lucius noch einen Augenblick allein mit seiner Familie zu verschaffen. Die Tür des Gerichtssaals schloss sich hinter ihm mit einem Klacken; der Auror geleitete ihn den langen, sterilen Gang hinunter zum Zellentrakt. Remus ließ sich aufs Bett sinken, streifte hastig die Schuhe und die gute Robe ab und zog die Decke bis an die Brust. Merlin, er hatte vergessen, sich bei Narcissa Malfoy für die Robe zu bedanken. Unhöflich, gewiss, aber nichts, das er nicht schriftlich nachholen konnte. Seine Hand brannte. Alles, was er fühlte, war die Berührung von Joys Fingern zwischen seinen. Wie er ihr mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken gestrichen hatte, ganz sacht. Wie weich und zart sich ihre Haut angefühlt hatte, obwohl ihre Hände doch so sicher und entschlossen zupacken konnte, wie sie auch geschickt Wunden versorgten oder einem Kranken beiläufig tröstend über die Stirn strichen. Gott, er hatte Trost so bitter nötig. Eben deswegen war es wichtig, dass er ihre natürliche Freundlichkeit nicht mit Zuneigung verwechselte. Was sah sie schon in ihm? Einen Häftling, einen Lykantrophen. Einen Patienten.

Darüber hinaus - er war verheiratet. Noch. Die Unterlagen auf dem Tisch schienen im Dunkeln schier zu leuchten. Weiße Blätter mit schwarzem Druck, die auf seine Unterschrift warteten. Diese Ehe zu beenden war nicht seine Wahl, er liebte Dora. Immer noch. Natürlich tat er das. Er wäre für sie gestorben. Sie war die Mutter seines Kindes.  
Remus schloss die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, als wäre er gegen die Wand geschlagen worden. Und in seiner Brust nagte ein hohler, dumpfer Schmerz, der nicht wirklich körperlich war, aber zu real, um ihn nicht zu fühlen. ‚Waidwund geschossen', dachte er. Dora hatte ihm einen silbernen Pfeil ins Herz gerammt, und nun sah sie zu, wie er langsam verblutete, wie sich sein Herz und seine Liebe auflöste. Genaugenommen weigerte sie sich, dabei zuzusehen. War einfach weggegangen. Hatte ihm mit einer Klage gedroht. Als ob das nötig wäre, als ob er ihr das jemals antun würde. Sein Gesicht war tränennass, als er darüber strich.  
Morgen würde er die Dokumente unterschreiben, dann konnten sie gleich hier im Ministerium bleiben und mussten nicht wieder von Askaban hertransportiert werden. Das wäre so viel pragmatischer, einfacher, nicht wahr?  
Irgendwann waren stille Tränen nicht mehr genug, und Remus ließ los und seinen Gefühlen, der Verzweiflung und Verletztheit freien Lauf. Morgen konnte er sich wieder wie ein Mann verhalten und sich zusammenreißen. Morgen würde er unterschreiben. Morgen früh.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	17. Katastrophe

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Guten Abend, die Damen! Nachdem es in den letzten Kapiteln ja auf wundersame Weise langsam wieder aufwärts ging für unsere Protagonisten, ist beim heutigen Update der Titel Programm. Erschrecken garantiert.  
Ach ja, und es wurde wiederholt gefragt, wie das denn nun mit Slash aussieht. Hier kommt welcher… Das hohe Rating allerdings bezieht sich auf das Kapitel, in dem Lucius vergewaltigt wird.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Betagelesen von TheVirginian, in wunderbarem Aquamarin.  
Vielen Dank!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**Northern Kings: Kiss from a rose**

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**17. Katastrophe**

Narcissa Malfoy lief raschen Schritts unter der gebogenen Steinbrücke hindurch, die den Abzweig der Winkelgasse markierte, der zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung führte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie eine breitschultrige, verhüllte Gestalt wahr, die aus dem Schatten hinter ihr trat. Alle Sinne schrillten Alarm, Adrenalin rauschte durch ihren Körper. Sie hatte den Stab wie stets um diese Zeit bereits in der Hand, doch der rote Lichtstrahl traf sie hart in die Brust, noch bevor sie ‚Protego' rufen konnte.

_**xoxoxoxoxox**_

Lucius Malfoy hatte einen dicken, groben Wollumhang um seine Schultern gezogen. Remus konnte ihn bereits seit dem frühen Morgen in der Zelle neben der seinen hin- und hergehen hören. Ein leiser Schritt, das Aufsetzen des Stocks, das Nachziehen des zweitens Beins. Was auch immer dem Slytherin den Schlaf raubte, es ließ Remus ebenfalls keine Ruhe mehr finden. Schließlich stand er auf und ging in die Dusche. Man würde sie bald nach Askaban zurückbringen, also nutzte er besser den Komfort, den die Arrestzellen hier im Ministerium boten.

Nach dem Duschen zog Remus die graue Robe des Ministeriums an. Das feuchte Haar klebte ihm an der Stirn, er fror und hätte weiß Merlin was für einen Trockenzauber gegeben.

„Hast du alles eingepackt?", erkundigte sich Lucius durch die kleine Luke von jenseits der Gitterstäbe.

„Was sind das für Papiere auf deinem Tisch? Meine Akten haben sie gestern schon mitgenommen."

„Das sind keine Prozessakten", antwortete Remus. Er stockte, aber er konnte es ebensogut jetzt gleich hinter sich bringen. „Es sind Scheidungsdokumente."

Es auszusprechen machte es realer – und es tat weh.

„Aua", kommentierte Lucius. „Das…Remus, das tut mir Leid."

Ein Augenblick der Stille entstand und dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus. Als Remus in Lucius' Richtung sah, fand er in dessen Blick einen Ausdruck, den er noch nie auf Malfoys Gesicht gesehen hatte: Mitgefühl.

„Wäre es meine Frau, würde es mich umbringen", sagte er schließlich. „Merlin, sie hätte nur vier Jahre warten müssen. Das ist nichts. Nichts im Vergleich…"

„Vielen Dank, Lucius. Das macht es wirklich viel besser, wenn du mir klar machst, dass meine Frau sich nicht eben sehr bemüht hat, um unsere Li… Ehe zu erhalten", sagte Remus schroff und mit vor Ironie triefender Stimme.

„Sarkasmus steht dir nicht", parierte Lucius.

„Sarkasmus ist alles, was mich noch aufrecht erhält", knurrte Remus und sah Lucius durch das Gitter ins Gesicht. Er erstarrte, als sein Mitgefangener plötzlich die Hand durch die Stäbe streckte und sie ihm auf die Schulter legte.

„Das wird dich nicht trösten, aber über die Jahre habe ich festgestellt, dass wirklich alles, was geschieht, irgendeinen Sinn hat. Unser Verstand ist nur oft zu klein, um die Bedeutung der Ereignisse richtig einzuordnen, und manchmal ergeben sich die Dinge erst im Nachhinein." Er drückte noch einmal zu, dann ließ er Remus los. „Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann…sag es mir."

Remus nickte stumm, dann ging er zum Tisch zurück und nahm die Feder, die dort neben einem Fässchen mit blauer Dokumententinte lag. Er unterschrieb die Pergamente und ließ sie einfach liegen. Jemand würde sie schon zu Dora bringen, nachdem man ihn abgeholt hatte.

Das Warten zog sich in die Länge. Weit und breit ließ sich kein Auror blicken; Lucius und Remus waren die einzige Gefangenen in den Arrestzellen, soweit sie wussten. Irgendwann hörte Remus Schritte auf dem Gang, und eine in zivile Roben gekleidete Angestellte des Ministeriums erschien. Unsicher näherte sie sich den Zellen, hinter ihr schwebten zwei Tabletts mit Bageln und dampfenden Tassen.

„Sind Sie Mr. Lupin und Mr. Malfoy?", erkundigte sie sich scheu. Sie war jung, gerade Anfang zwanzig, schätzte Remus.

„Nein, wir sind Amor und Psyche", gab Malfoy barsch zurück.

Offenbar passte seine Miene jedoch nicht zu dem kühlen Tonfall, denn die Frau kicherte.

„Sie sind der hübscheste Frühstücksservice, den ich seit zwei Jahren hatte."

Sie lief rot an, und Lucius wandte Remus das Gesicht zu und verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. ‚Ich kann's noch', formten seine Lippen tonlos.

„Bringen Sie uns auch noch Mittagessen nachher?", erkundigte sich Lucius. „Wir wären unendlich dankbar, ein so hübsches Gesicht mehrfach zu sehen."

„Ich denke ganz sicher, dass Sie noch Mittagessen bekommen werden", erwiderte sie. „Die Auroren müssen jeden Moment hier sein."

„Wie bitte?", mischte sich Remus in das Gespräch ein. „Das bedeutet, es geht gleich los, oder?"

Er konnte die merkwürdigen Äußerungen der Frau nicht überein bringen. Entweder lkamen die Auroren und holten sie ab, um sie nach Askaban zu bringen, und dann wäre ein Mittagessen hier wohl kaum erforderlich.

„Ich kann Ihnen wirklich nichts Genaues sagen", meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Ich weiß nur, dass Mr. Shacklebolt vorhin sagte, er käme gleich, und Sie würden heute nicht nach Askaban zurückkehren."

Sie ließ die Tabletts durch die Klappen in den Türen schweben und verabschiedete sich.

„Merkwürdig, oder?", stellte Lucius Minuten später kauend fest. „Hey, die Tasse ist aber verflucht heiß."

Im nächsten Moment stieß er einen Schrei aus, knallte die Keramik hastig auf den Tisch und starrte auf seine Hände.

„Verbrannt?", fragte Remus besorgt.

„Fast", keuchte Lucius. „Aber bei Merlin, ich konnte es _fühlen_!"

Er hielt die Handfläche bewusst an die Tasse. „Warm" sagte er dann. „Jetzt fühlt es sich nur noch warm an."

„Vielleicht entwickelt es sich langsam. Klingt jedoch wie ein gutes Zeichen." Remus quälte sich zu einem Lächeln. Er gönnte Lucius die Freude über den Fortschritt, doch seine eigenen Gefühle waren voller Schmerz, Einsamkeit und auch Wut. Er liebte Dora, und er verstand nicht, wie sie ihm das antun konnte, was sie ihm eben antat. Dabei ging es nicht nur um die Tatsache, daß sie ihn zur Scheidung nötigte, sondern auch um die Art und Weise.

Lucius hingegen tastete neugierig über Tasse, Teller und Tisch, begierig, etwas zu spüren und ganz in dieses Wiederentdecken versunken, beinahe schon verzückt. Dann plötzlich schüttelte er enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Nur warm und kalt", berichtete er. „Ob die Tischoberfläche glatt oder rau ist, sagen mir nur meine Augen."

Remus nickte, ohne ihm wirklich zuzuhören oder ihn anzusehen. Sein Kummer nahm ihn gefangen, die Verletzung fühlte sich frisch und wund an. Er war beinahe dankbar, als nach einer Weile schwere Schritte erklangen, wie massige Uniformstiefel sie verursachten. Doch die Erleichterung hielt nur, bis er Kingsleys Gesicht sah. Der schwarze Auror trug genau denselben Ausdruck, den er gezeigt hatte, als Dennis Creevey tot zu seinen Füßen lag. Remus wusste instinktiv, dass Kings sehr schlechte Nachrichten hatte, er konnte es sogar riechen; diese Mischung aus saurem Schweiß, Adrenalin und etwas Dunklem, Traurigem, das sich so schwer einordnen ließ wie eine Mischung aus Einhorn und Herbstlaub. Als Kingsley ihm knapp zunickte und dann Malfoys Zelle ansteuerte, wusste Remus nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte. Lucius würde keinen weiteren Schicksalsschlag ertragen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Mr. Malfoy."

Kingsley räusperte sich, und Lucius ließ den Löffel sinken.

„Was?"

„Es gab einen Angriff von dunklen Magiern letzte Nacht im Bilsenrain." Kingsleys Kaumuskeln an den breiten Kiefern mahlten. Bilsenrain, das war Narcissas Adresse.

„Ihre Frau… Es tut mir sehr Leid, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius starrte ihn an, die Augen geweitet vor Entsetzen, einen Ausdruck absoluten Horrors im Gesicht.

„Was ist mit Mrs. Malfoy geschehen?", fragte Remus eindringlich. „Kingsley! Lebt sie? Ist sie verletzt?"

Lucius' Finger krallten sich um das Gitter, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Ein heiseres Gurgeln entrang sich seinem Hals, als würde ihm eine unsichtbare Riesenfaust die Luft abdrücken.

Kingsley senkte den Blick.

„Götter", flüsterte Remus, der die Geste zu deuten wusste.

Und dann stieß Lucius Malfoy einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus, der von den Wänden der hohen Halle, in der die Zellen in drei Reihen übereinander angebracht waren, widerhallte. Er fiel auf die Knie, kauerte sich zu einem Bündel zusammen, die Arme verbargen den Kopf, dann begann er plötzlich, frenetisch seine Stirn auf den Steinboden zu schlagen. Das hässlich knackende Geräusch berstender Knochen brach ab, als die Auroren ihn mit einem ‚Petrificus' überwältigten und sofort danach einer von ihnen einen Stupor wirkte.

Starr beobachtete Remus die Szenerie, sah Kingsley seinen Patronus um Hilfe schicken, blickte wie durch Nebel auf die Heiler, die eilig herbei hasteten, registrierte ihre Bemühungen und nahm schließlich dumpf wahr, wie man Lucius fortbrachte. Doch er wusste, jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Das Sterben seines Freundes hatte in dem Moment begonnen, als Kingsley Narcissa Malfoys Tod wortlos übermittelt hatte.

**oxoxoxoxoxox**

Eine Woche später: 

Kingsley Shacklebolt ordnete seinen schwarzen Umhang über der dunkelgrauen Robe. Er und elf weitere Auroren sicherten den direkten Umkreis der Trauerfeier, weitere Männer bewachten den Friedhof. Rund um das Grab im alten Teil des Zaubererfriedhofs von London befanden sich beinahe mehr Auroren als Trauergäste, die im Schatten der uralten Weiden dem Zeremoniell beiwohnten.

Niemandem, den die Familie nicht hier haben wollte, von ihm und seinen Mitarbeitern einmal abgesehen, hatte man den Zutritt gestattet. Vor dem offenen Grab stand Draco Malfoy, hoch aufgerichtet, das blonde Haar wehte im Wind. Tränen liefen über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Neben ihm, auf seinen Gehstock gestützt, kauerte Lucius Malfoy, dessen Gesicht ungefähr so lebendig wirkte wie das des steinernen Thestrals, unter dessen mächtigen Schwingen das Grab lag. Malfoy wäre vermutlich auf die Knie gefallen, wenn Remus ihn nicht am Arm gepackt und aufrecht gehalten hätte. Auch Remus weinte, und Kingsley fragte sich, ob die Tränen seines Freundes der Verstorbenen galten oder dem leidenden Mann an seiner Seite.

Neben Remus hielt Rascal Rogue, der Juniorpartner der Kanzlei des alten Lawbender, seine Frau Elaine an der Hand. Lawbender selbst war auch gekommen, begleitet von seiner Frau, einer schlanken, silberhaarigen Hexe, deren Vornamen Kingsley vergessen hatte. Sie sprach leise mit einer rothaarigen Fremden mittleren Alters, deren lange Strähnen im Wind flatterten und die einen Rosenkranz durch die Finger gleiten ließ. Kingsley wusste, sie war die Mutter von Narcissa Malfoys Geschäftspartnerin Holly O'Malley. Wenige Wochen vor dem gewaltsamen Tod der Verstorbenen hatten die beiden mit einem jungen französischen Modeschneider eine eigene Boutique eröffnet, die überaus erfolgreich gestartet war.

Abseits der kleinen Gruppe sah Kingsley seine junge Kollegin Tonks, die ihren Mädchennamen nach der Scheidung von Remus Lupin wieder angenommen hatte. Er wusste, dass Tonks ihre Tante verabscheut hatte, doch sie begleitete ihre Mutter, Andromeda Tonks, die hier die letzte ihrer Schwestern beerdigte. Dora und Remus vermieden es, einander anzusehen.

Am Bemerkenswertesten erschien Kingsley jedoch eine dunkel gewandete Gestalt, die hinter Draco Malfoy hoch aufragte. Den schwarzen Augen des Zauberers entging keine noch so kleine Bewegung, und Kingsley fand, dass Severus nichts von seiner abweisenden, bedrohlichen Art verloren hatte. Die Narbe von Naginis Biss, die sein Gesicht in zwei ungleiche Hälften teilte, trug nicht eben dazu bei, ihn aparter wirken zu lassen.

Es war Snape gewesen, der die Tote als Narcissa Malfoy identifiziert hatte. Als er von dem Mord hörte, ließ er es sich nicht ausreden, dem jungen Malfoy diese schreckliche Pflicht zu ersparen. Denn eines schien für Snape klar gewesen zu sein: Es war undenkbar, Lucius Malfoy mit der Leiche seiner Frau zu konfrontieren.

Snape, der nach dem Sieg über Voldemort keinerlei Interesse an seinem ehemaligen Freund Malfoy gezeigt hatte, weder die Verhandlung gegen ihn besuchte – von seiner Zeugenaussage einmal abgesehen – noch jemals in Askaban auftauchte, interessierte sich auch jetzt nicht für Lucius Malfoy. Die beiden Männer waren offensichtlich fertig miteinander. Aber er hatte sich entschieden, seine Pflichten als Pate gegenüber Draco wahrzunehmen. Denn auch wenn der junge Malfoy formal erwachsen war, so benötigte er doch Hilfe, nachdem die Mutter tot und der Vater ein Gefangener Askabans war.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Nur fünf Meilen Luftlinie vom Friedhof entfernt beugte sich Dr. Vic Mason über die Patientin.

„Frau Ende dreißig, angeliefert von der Ambulanz heute morgen um fünf. Die Polizei hat sie am Bahnhof gefunden, ohne Schuhe und halb erfroren. Sie war ansprechbar, hat jedoch auf die Fragen der Beamten kaum etwas Sinnvolles geantwortet", berichtete die Schwester, die die Übergabe von der Nachtschicht am Morgen gemacht hatte. „Der Notarzt hat einen Verdacht auf Amnesie geäußert."

Mason warf einen Blick auf die Vitalfunktionen, die auf der Karte eingezeichnet waren. Der Blutdruck der Patientin war niedrig, aber nicht bedrohlich, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt, ihre Temperatur erhöht. Die Lunge klang rau, als er sie abhörte. Beginnende Pneumonie, keine Frage. Die Unbekannte trug Spuren von Missbrauch: Man hatte sie auf Kopf und Arme geschlagen, doch die Wunden waren bereits einige Tage alt. Der Kollege hatte sie an eine Infusion gehängt und Antibiotika gegeben. Hinweise auf innere Verletzungen waren beim Abtasten nicht zu finden.

„Ich möchte nachher noch einen Ultraschall machen", verkündete er mit Blick auf das blasse Gesicht der Schlafenden.

Es war doch immer dasselbe: Frauen suchten sich die falschen Kerle, und irgendwann landeten sie in der Notaufnahme. Diese Patientin hier war wie hundert andere, die er schon gesehen hatte – nur schöner. Die Augen mit den violetten Schatten lagen unter perfekt geschwungenen Brauen, hohe Wangenknochen und volle Lippen zusammen mit seidig glänzendem blondem Haar gaben der Frau das Aussehen eines Engels. Vielleicht ein Callgirl? Nun, er würde es erfahren, wenn sie wieder zu sich kam.

Mason schrieb die Medikamente auf die Karte und händigte sie der Stationsschwester aus. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an die Unbekannte zu verschwenden, trat er an das nächste Bett. Im Zimmer waren immerhin acht davon, und es gab noch zweiunddreißig Zimmer auf dieser Station abzuarbeiten. St. Marys war trotz des Namens ein staatliches Krankenhaus, er hatte nur begrenzt Zeit für einzelne Fälle, geschweige denn die dazugehörigen Menschen und Schicksale.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Lucius, willst du wirklich nichts?"

Remus räumte seinen leeren Teller auf das Tablett und stellte den unberührten Malfoys daneben.

„Nimm wenigsten den Apfel."

Lucius nickte und legte den Apfel neben sein Bett, zu den anderen dreien, die er ebenfalls keines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt hatte. Die paar Pfund, die Lucius auf der Krankenstation zugelegt hatte, waren aufgrund seiner Nahrungsverweigerung bereits geschwunden. Remus hatte mehrfach versucht, mit seinem Zellengenossen zu reden, ihm gut zuzusprechen, doch er hätte ebenso mit der Mauer oder den Holzeimern in der Nebenzelle reden können.

Sein Mitgefangener schien versteinert, alle Freude, alles Leben hatte ihn verlassen. Narcissa war alles gewesen, woran Malfoy sich aufgerichtet hatte, ohne sie…blieb ihm nichts.

Mit jedem Tag, den Lucius dahinsiechte, litt Remus mehr. Eine seltsame Nervosität erfasste ihn, ließ ihn immer rastloser werden. Fast wünschte er sich, Askaban würde die Zwangsernährung wieder einführen, doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Ein Wachmann hatte ihm das Procedere erläutert: Wenn Lucius zusammenbrach, würde man ihn auf die Krankenstation bringen und mit Zaubertränken behandeln, doch man würde ihn nicht zwingen, zu essen – nicht zwingen, zu leben. Remus sehnte den Augenblick herbei, an dem man Lucius endlich zur Heilerin bringen würde. Nicht nur, weil er sich dringlich Hilfe erhoffte. Sondern auch…

„Verflucht, Lupin, kannst du nicht für eine verdammte Minute stillsitzen?"

Malfoys bissiger Kommentar ließ Remus in seinem ständigen Auf und Ab inne halten.

„Dieses Hin- und Hertigern macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen von deinem ewigen Tapp-tapp-tapp, dein Seufzen macht mich krank und dieser waidwunde Blick, mit dem du mich anstarrst, verursacht mir Übelkeit."

„Du bist sicher, dass deine Magenschmerzen nicht eher davon kommen, dass du dich zu Tode hungerst?", gab Remus mit bitterem Tonfall zurück. „Und falls es dich interessiert – was es nicht tut – aber mich macht dein voller Teller, der unberührt in die Küche zurückgeht, wahnsinnig, und wenn ich sehe, wie du von Tag zu Tag abbaust, möchte ich dich am liebsten packen und deinen gottverdammten Kopf an die Wand schlagen."

„Du bist wirklich ein zartfühlender, sensibler Mitbewohner", fauchte Lucius zurück. „Und bitte, zerquetsch mein nutzloses Hirn, du würdest mir ehrlich einen Gefallen damit tun. Dass du mit bloßen Händen töten kannst, hast du ja schon einmal bewiesen."

Remus starrte ihn an. „Nur, weil du trauerst – und glaube ich mir, ich habe unendlich Verständnis dafür – musst du mich nicht unbedingt fertig machen."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Merlin, dieser Streit war so überflüssig, so sinnlos, doch immerhin war es das erste Lebenszeichen von Lucius seit vielen Tagen. Zum ersten Mal wirkte er nicht wie ein Geist, sondern wie ein Mensch – wären da nicht seine trüben Augen mit ihrem gequälten Blick gewesen. Zumindest brachte der Ärger etwas Blut in die fahlen Wangen. Ganz plötzlich glitt Malfoy auf Remus zu, legte ihm für einen Moment die Hände auf die Schultern, ein leichter Druck. Lucius brachte sein Gesicht direkt vor das seines Freundes.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du mir dabei zusehen musst. Glaube mir, ich würde dir das gerne ersparen, denn ich kann sehen, wie du leidest. Aber du weißt nicht, wie es ist…Sicher, du hast Nymphadora geliebt, vielleicht empfindest du sogar noch etwas für sie, aber das ist nicht vergleichbar mit dem, was mich und Narcissa verbindet. Ich kann sie rufen hören, irgendwo da draußen…"

Remus warf einen zweifelnden Blick in den grauen Herbstnebel vor dem vergitterten Fenster, während Lucius zum Fenster schlurfte. Die Krücke brauchte er nicht mehr.

„Mein Herz schmerzt, als riefe sie um Hilfe", fuhr er fort und rieb sich geistesabwesend über die magere Brust, als könne er den Schmerz körperlich spüren. „Sie wartet auf mich."

„Wir sprechen darüber, dass du dich langsam zu Tode hungerst, Lucius", sagte Remus ernsthaft. „Ich nenne die Dinge gerne beim Namen, so weh es auch tut. Was glaubst du, denkt dein Sohn darüber?"

Lucius lachte bitter. „Draco." Er ließ den Namen in der Dunkelheit und Stille des Raumes verklingen. Remus hörte die Schritte, als Lucius langsam wieder näher kam. Seine Gefühllosigkeit wich mit jedem Tag – was für eine verfluchte Ironie.

„Draco hat erkannt, was er von mir noch zu erwarten hat. Nichts. Er wird mich begraben, und Severus wird wieder hinter ihm stehen. Du kannst versuchen, mir etwas anderes einzureden, aber mein Sohn ist kein Kind mehr. Er braucht mich nicht mehr. Und ich habe auch nichts, dass ich ihm geben könnte."

Remus lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und spürte den unebenen Stein an seinem Hinterkopf. „Ich will dir nicht beim Sterben zusehen, Lucius. Das halte ich nicht aus."

Schnelle Schritte, das Rascheln von Stoff, und plötzlich spürte Remus kühle, glatte Handflächen an seinem Gesicht.

„Dann bring es zu Ende, mein Freund. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Mach es mir leichter, erspar mir dieses unnötige, überflüssige Leid."

Remus' Herz schien ein paar Schläge auszusetzen, eisige Kälte breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, flammende Hitze in seinen Wangen.

„Wirst du das für mich tun?", flüsterte Lucius. Er nahm Remus' Hände in die seinen, und Remus hatte das Gefühl zu brennen, wo sie sich berührten. Ohne zu zögern legte Lucius Remus' Hände um seinen Hals. „Es wäre so einfach. Mein Freund. Du musst nur zudrücken."

Seine Finger zogen Remus' Daumen auf seinen Kehlkopf.

„Nur ein paar Sekunden", wisperte er. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Betörendes, gleichzeitig lag Flehen, Sehnsucht und eine ferne Hoffnung darin.

„Du bist ja wahnsinnig", flüsterte Remus atemlos.

Sein Brustkorb berührte den von Lucius, der sich hastig hob und senkte. Er spürte die Wärme, die vom Körper des anderen Mannes ausging, seinen Atem im Gesicht, auf dem Hals. Und Gott verdammt, er mochte es. Eine harte Erektion presste sich schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose. Oh Himmel, was geschah hier mit ihm?

Lucius…Lucius wusste genau, was hier passierte. Im nächsten Augenblick spürte Remus die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen.

Remus knurrte, ein ungebetenes Grollen tief aus seiner Brust, und es war definitiv keine Drohung.

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, was du willst", hauchte Lucius. Sachte erhöhte er den Druck auf Remus' Daumen, gleichzeitig presste er seinen Körper enger an den seines Freundes. Zumindest wusste dieser jetzt, dass Malfoys Feinmotorik wieder völlig intakt war.

Mit einem Aufschrei stieß Remus den anderen Mann von sich, obwohl er ihn doch so verzweifelt spüren wollte! Die Wucht des Stoßes schleuderte Lucius gegen die rückwärtige Zellenwand. Mit einem Satz sprang Remus ihm nach, kauerte über ihm, glühende Wut vernebelte ihm die Sicht, die sich leuchtend gelb färbte. Lucius' Augen, in plötzlichem Erschrecken geweitet, signalisiertem ihm, was geschah.

Remus zog die Lippen zurück und fletschte die Zähne, die sich entsetzlich spitz und uneben anfühlten unter seiner Zunge. Ein metallischer Geschmack füllte seinen Mund, er hatte sich selbst gebissen.

Brutal presste er die Lippen auf Malfoys Mund und drang mit der Zunge in ihn ein. Seine Erektion schmerzte und pochte in der Hose. Seine Hände lagen auf Lucius' Kehlkopf, die Verheißung des schnellen Todes die Garantie dafür, dass der blonde Zauberer ihn gewähren ließ. Lust rauschte in heißen Wellen durch Remus' Körper. Er wollte Lucius hier, bei sich, und er wollte ihn lebendig. Trauer und Schmerz wollte er ihm abwaschen, sie aus ihm herauspressen, bis sich Narcissas Name in fernen Nebel verwandelte.

Wie konnte sie es wagen, Lucius mit in ihr kühles Grab zu zerren, wo Remus doch nur dieser eine Freund blieb? Während der Wolf doch nur diesen einen Gefährten kannte?

Wieder erklang ein tiefes, donnerndes Knurren. Gierig leckte Remus über Lucius' entblößten Hals, den dieser ihm so freizügig darbot.

„Tu es, Remus", keuchte Lucius. „Bitte, tue es."

Remus' Zähne glitten über die Kehle seines Freundes, scharf und tödlich, und er schmeckte Blut, das nicht sein eigenes war, und dieser Geschmack steigerte die Ekstase nur noch mehr.

Remus presste den Unterkörper in hastigem Rhythmus gegen die Wärme seines Freundes, und als Lucius die Hand über die Wölbung in Remus' Hose legte und begann, ihn durch den Stoff zu umfassen und reiben, schallte ein triumphierendes Geheul von den Wänden wieder.

Lucius stöhnte, eine Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz schwang in dem gutturalen Laut mit.

„Komm für mich, Wolf." Gezischte Worte.

Remus' Körper gehorchte dem Befehl unmittelbar, er bog den Rücken durch und sein Schwanz zuckte, während er sich in die Wärme von Lucius' Hand verströmte.

„Komm für mich, Remus, und jetzt beiß zu." Unwiderstehlicher Imperativ.

_Was immer du willst, Lucius. Was auch immer…wirklich?_

Remus erstarrte, als die Leidenschaft wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfiel mit dem letzten Stoß und die Bestie sich zurückzog.

Götter, was tat er da? Mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung löste er seinen Körper von Lucius' angespannter Gestalt und schlug den Slytherin ins Gesicht. Nicht so fest, dass er ihn ernstlich verletzte, aber doch hart genug, dass es für eine ganze Weile heftig schmerzen würde.

„Benutz. Mich. Nie. Wieder."

Remus ließ los und floh keuchend in seine Hälfte der Zelle aufs Bett. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden, aber er kochte auch vor Wut.

Lucius sackte auf seiner Pritsche zusammen und zog sich mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Decke um die Schultern. Sein leises, fast tonloses Schluchzen füllte den Raum bis in die letzte Ecke, erstickend wie dichter Rauch.

Remus rang nach Atem, sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, kalte Wut, brüllender Zorn und abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung fochten einen stillen Kampf in ihm. Merlin, er hasste dieses manipulative Arschloch dort drüben. Und er würde dafür töten, ihn nicht sterben zu sehen. Jeden. Nur nicht Lucius selbst. Ihn nicht. Von allen – ihn nicht.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	18. Abschied

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Hi, werte Leserinnen, und danke an diejenigen, die so freundlich waren, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen.: Spitzohr, Tami, Reditus Mortis, Palina, Alandra, Lola, Fee-Morgana. Ihr lasst mich strahlen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd! _

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Betagelesen von TheVirginian.  
Vielen Dank!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Tarja Turunen: Oásis

Hyvyyden varjo peittää kyyneleen,  
löytäneen luo vie askeleen.  
Rauha saa, kehto uneen tuudittaa.  
Toivo jää, tie rakkauteen.  
Tie syvään vaupauteen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_

**18. Abschied**

„Mein Zellengenosse hat mich angegriffen."

Den vor Entsetzen und Verblüffung sprachlosen Remus vollständig ignorierend, strich Lucius die Haare am Hinterkopf zur Seite. Eine blutige Kruste über einer deutlichen Schwellung bewies seine Aussage.

‚Noch nicht einmal eine Lüge', dachte Remus bitter.

„Ich muss einen Heiler sehen, es geht mir nicht gut", fuhr Lucius fort.

„Ich hole meinen Kollegen, dann bringen wir Sie hin", verkündete der Wärter mit osteuropäischem Akzent. Die neue Wachmannschaft war wirklich international.

„Was tust du da?", knurrte Remus erbost. „Willst du mich ans Messer liefern?"

Lucius lächelte, doch seine Augen blieben kalt und unbeteiligt. „Du willst mir nicht helfen, Remus. Ich habe sogar ein gewisses Verständnis dafür, obwohl ich nicht akzeptieren kann, dass du einem Freund nicht gibst, was du Fenrir so großzügig gewährt hast."

Remus schnappte nach Luft. „Gibt es eigentlich irgendein Register, das du nicht ziehen würdest, um dein Ziel zu erreichen, Lucius?", fragte er verletzt und zornig.

Der Slytherin zuckte die Achseln. Schwere Schritte näherten sich vom Gang her. Für einen kurzen Moment wich der leblose Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen einem schuldbewussten Flackern.

„Es tut mir Leid, Lupin. Du stehst mir im Weg", sagte er leise. „Lebwohl."

Die beiden Wachen erschienen. „Kommen Sie, Mr. Malfoy."

Der zweite Wachmann behielt Remus im Blick, den Stab kampfbereit in der Hand. Remus wandte sich ab, bis die Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel. Lucius' Worte klangen ihm noch im Ohr. ‚Du stehst mir im Weg.' Merlin, hatte er sich die letzten Monate von Malfoy täuschen lassen? Ihm war klar, was sein Zellengenosse bezweckte: Wenn der Angriff aktenkundig wurde, würde man sie getrennt unterbringen, und dann könnte sich Lucius in Ruhe und ohne permanenten Widerspruch zu Tode hungern. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, wenn Remus eine Verlängerung seiner Strafe bekam? Für Lucius offenbar gar keine.

Es überraschte Remus nicht besonders, dass er nicht abgeholt wurde, um in der Bibliothek zu arbeiten. Stattdessen erschienen um halb elf zwei Wärter, deren abweisende Mienen nichts Gutes verhießen. Überraschend war allerdings, dass sie ihn nicht zur Gefängnisleitung oder irgendeiner Anhörung brachten, sondern ebenfalls den Weg zur Krankenstation einschlugen. Als die Wachen vor der Tür des Sprechzimmers innehielten, ahnte er, wer und auch was ihn dahinter erwartete.

Die Heilerin saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, die runde Brille auf der Nase, einen Muggelkugelschreiber im Mund, Papiere vor sich. Sie schien völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft und blickte erst auf, als der belgische Wachmann gegen die Zarge klopfte: „Ihr Patient ist hier, Doc."

„Danke, Jean-Claude. Hallo, Mr. Lupin."

Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, und Remus erwiderte es instinktiv.

„Du meine Güte", rief Joy aus. Bevor er überhaupt einen Gruß herausbringen konnte, sprang sie auf und lief um ihren Schreibtisch herum. „Mund auf."

Remus gehorchte, während seine Zunge über die Zähne an seinem Unter- und Oberkiefer fuhr.

„Oh Merlin", entfuhr es ihm, als er die Spitze des Fangzahns spürte. „Das war beim Frühstück noch nicht, ich schwöre es", erklärte er hastig.

Sie musterte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg, und er hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, sie sähe direkt in seinen Kopf hinein.

„Er hat mich verpfiffen, nicht wahr?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

„Falls Sie Mr. Malfoy meinen, der hat mir erzählt, er sei ausgerutscht, und dass er den Wachen den Bären mit dem Angriff nur aufgebunden hat, damit sie ihn sofort mitnehmen. Ein kleiner Ausrutscher erschien ihm nicht dramatisch genug."

„Das ist doch lächerlich", entgegnete Remus.

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt", bestätigte die Heilerin. „Warum haben Sie ihn angegriffen? Weil er sich weigert, zu essen?"

„So ungefähr", bestätigte Remus. Die ganze Wahrheit lag ihm auf der Zunge. Das Bedürfnis, sich auszusprechen, wurde übermächtig. „Er hat verlangt, dass ich ihn umbringe. Mit meinen bloßen Händen."

Er starrte auf seine Finger.

„Nagelschere?", erkundigte sich Joy und reichte ihm einen Knipser aus ihrem Schreibtisch. Seine Nägel sahen aus wie aus einem Horrorfilm, gesplittert, gelblich und etwa zwei Zentimeter zu lang. „Ich wäre auch wütend und enttäuscht, wenn ein Freund das von mir verlangen würde", gab sie zu. „Sehen Sie mich an."

Mit einer Lampe leuchtete sie ihm in die Augen. Das Licht schmerzte, und er zuckte zurück.

„Quittegelb", murmelte sie und warf einen Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand. „Noch fünf Tage bis zum nächsten Vollmond." Sie seufzte. „Ich möchte, dass Sie heute mit dem Wolfsbanntrank anfangen, Mr. Lupin. Besser, wir gehen kein Risiko ein, auch wenn die Nebenwirkungen unangenehm sind."

Remus ließ den Kopf hängen. Er hasste es, Probleme zu bereiten. Während Joy eine Eileule schrieb und eine Bestellung für Wolfsbanntrank aufgab, hockte er vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Werden Sie Lucius helfen können?", erkundigte er sich.

„Ich habe ihm einen Aufhellzauber verpasst und ein starkes Antidepressivum gespritzt. Außerdem habe ich ihm ein appetitanregendes Mittel in den Grießbrei gemischt." Sie lächelte. „Verpetzen Sie mich nur nicht, Remus."

Das Lächeln verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. „All das bedeutet nur einen Zeitgewinn, mehr nicht. Wenn er sich nicht dazu entscheidet, zu leben, kann ihn kein Heiler der Welt dazu zwingen. Das Gesetz verpflichtet mich, dreimal Gegenmaßnahmen anzuwenden und verbietet mir, es öfter zu tun."

„Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte Remus drängend.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er will Sie nicht sehen. Das hat er sehr deutlich formuliert." Sie zog einen Umschlag aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen. „Ich habe Sie nicht seinetwegen rufen lassen, sondern deswegen." Sie reichte ihm das Pergament.

Remus zog den gefalteten Brief aus dem Umschlag, der sich als bunt bedrucktes Muggeldokument herausstellte. In der rechten Ecke befanden sich die stilisierten Darstellungen eines Hundes, einer Katze und mehrerer anderer Haustiere. _Laboclin, veterinärmedizinisches Labor_ war rechts oben zu lesen.

_Sehr geehrte Kollegin Joy,  
mit größte__m__ Bedauern teilen wir mit, dass uns bei der Probe mit der Nummer 367, Einsendedatum: 6. September, ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Leider wurde diese Probe vertauscht, so dass Ihnen ein falsches Ergebnis mitgeteilt wurde. Wir haben den Fehler bei einem internen Audit festgestellt und bedauern den Vorfall außerordentlich.  
Mit diesem Schreiben erhalten Sie als Entschuldigung einen Gutschein über fünf kostenlose Vollanalysen (Hund oder Katze). Wir hoffen sehr, dass Sie uns trotz des bedauerlichen Versehens als Kundin erhalten bleiben. Das Ergebnis, welches zu Ihrer oben genannten Einsendung gehört, finden Sie in der Anlage._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Dr. med. vet. Hagen Grey_

Remus blätterte auf die zweite Seite. In drei Spalten standen Fachbegriffe und Zahlenwerte, die er nicht einordnen konnte.

„Eosinophile", erklärte Joy. „Lykantrozyten sehen im Ausstrich so aus wie sie. Die mittlere Spalte zeigt den Normalwert, der zwischen null und sechs Prozent liegt, zumindest bei einem Deutschen Schäferhund. In der rechten Spalte stehen Ihre Blutwerte."

Remus' Blick huschte in die angegebene Zeile und Spalte.

„Ich nehme einmal an, dreißig Prozent sind nicht akzeptabel?", erkundigte er sich unsicher.

„Zwei Tage vor Vollmond schon", gab Joy zurück. „Aber ich habe Ihre Probe an Neumond genommen. Selbst ein Lykantropher sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr als zehn Prozent Lykantros aufweisen. Kurz vor der Wandlung steigt der Anteil auf fast fünfzig Prozent."

„Was bedeutet, mir fehlen noch beinahe zwanzig", analysierte Remus. Er sah die Heilerin an. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Mehr Tests", erwiderte sie. „Wolfsbann." Sie entließ eine Silbermöwe in die kaltfeuchte Seeluft. Die Gitterstäbe vor ihrem Fenster standen weit genug auseinander, um dem Vogel den Start zu ermöglichen.

„Kein Labor wird jetzt schon soweit sein mit dem Ansatz, um auszuliefern", gab Remus zu bedenken. _Klar, wer brauchte auch schon Wolfsbanntrank vor der Zeit? _

„Ich sehe, Sie kennen sich aus", lobte Joy.

Remus lachte bitter. „Ja, was Lykantrophie angeht, bin ich ein Profi. Aber das hier ist nicht mehr normal. Ich meine, _normal für einen Werwolf, _soweit man dabei von Normalität sprechen kann."

„Nein, es ist in der Tat eine Komplikation. Ich bin verpflichtet, mit der Direktion zu sprechen, Mr. Lupin. Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber ich kann Ihnen die Konsequenzen nicht ersparen, ich bin auch für die Sicherheit Ihrer Mithäftlinge und der Wachmannschaften verantwortlich."

„Das ist mir klar", stimmte er müde zu.

„Um den Banntrank machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Zufällig gibt es einen Spezialisten auf dem Gebiet der Tränkekunde, der sicher eine Lösung weiß. Sie kennen doch Severus Snape?"

„Und wie", gab Remus zurück. Nie wieder wollte er von dem missgelaunten Tränkemeister abhängig sein. Jahre war er darauf angewiesen gewesen, dass Severus sein dunkles Geheimnis bewahrte; als das nicht mehr erforderlich war – wem er den Verrat zu verdanken hatte, darüber bestand wahrlich kein Zweifel– brauchte er doch noch immer den Wolfsbann von ihm.

„Sie mögen ihn nicht?", erkundigte sich die Heilerin teilnahmsvoll. „Kann ich verstehen. Ich war seine Schülerin und habe ihn später noch ein einziges Mal persönlich getroffen, als er einen Vortrag an der magischen Universität hielt. _Charmant_ ist etwas anderes."

„Das glaube ich sofort", bestätigte Remus, und ein Lächeln schlich sich wider Willen auf seine Lippen.

„Aber er ist eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet", schwärmte Joy.

„Nun, ich nehme an, er ist ziemlich gut", erkannte Remus die Leistung seines früheren Kampfgenossen widerwillig an.

„Blut", kündigte Joy an und entnahm ihrem Materialschrank ein Besteck zur Probennahme.

Remus zog den Ärmel seiner Robe hoch und atmete tief durch. Als die Heilerin an ihn heran trat, stach ihm ein ungewohnter Duft in die Nase. Gierig sog er die Luft ein, um mehr davon zu bekommen: Dunkel, süßlich und sehr verlockend. Das leise, tiefe Knurren kam ungewollt und sehr unerwartet. Joy stolperte rückwärts und zum ersten Mal nahm Remus etwas anderes als professionelle Freundlichkeit und mitfühlende Anteilnahme an ihr wahr: Furcht. Ein saurer, leicht stechender Geruch. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm.

„Ich tue nichts", beteuerte er hastig. Merlin, was war nur mit ihm los? Er war von sich selbst angewidert.

„Ich bin geneigt, Sie vor der Blutentnahme festbinden zu lassen", bekannte sie.

„Ich liebe Fesselspiele", gab Remus zurück, um sich im nächsten Augenblick auf den Mund zu schlagen. Was in aller Welt hatte er da gesagt? _Fesselspiele?_ Wo war nur sein Verstand? Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, und er verbarg das Gesicht hinter den Handflächen. Warum nur tat sich die Erde nicht auf und verschlang ihn, mitsamt dem fürchterlichen Laborbefund?

Gleichzeitig rutschte er mit dem Allerwertesten auf dem Stuhl hin und her, um eine einigermaßen akzeptable Sitzposition zu finden. Wie er sich gleichzeitig abgrundtief schämen und eine veritable Erektion in der Hose haben konnte, war ihm ein verdammtes Rätsel. Er schämte sich nur noch mehr.

„Fesselspiele, hm?", gab die Heilerin zurück.

Remus hörte den seltsamen Ton in ihrer Stimme, hob den Blick und stellte fest, dass sie grinste. Sie kam auf ihn zu.

„Ist das angenehm oder unangenehm, wenn ich mich Ihnen nähere, Mr. Lupin?"

Warum hatte ihre Stimme plötzlich diesen provozierenden Klang? Es rauschte in seinen Ohren. Er krallte die Hände fest um die Stuhllehnen. Seine Erektion pochte in der Hose, so wie am Vorabend bei Lucius.

„Bitte antworten Sie", forderte Joy entschieden.

Remus keuchte. „Eher…angenehm."

„Warum?"

Die Frage traf vermutlich den Kern der Sache. Warum spielte sein Körper verrückt? Merlin, dieser Duft! Plötzlich wusste er, was los war. Die Erkenntnis schoss durch seinen Kopf, löschte zwar das Feuer in seinen Lenden nicht, erklärte es jedoch zumindest.

„Kann es sein, dass Sie…dass Sie Ihre fruchtbaren Tage haben?", fragte Remus mit brennenden Wangen, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

Sie nickte. „Gott sei Dank, denn das bedeutet, dass Ihnen nur ein paar Hormone aus dem Ruder laufen."

„Das ist mir noch nie passiert", beteuerte Remus, die Stimme rauh und plötzlich etwas heiser. Dankbar nahm er das Glas Wasser an, das sie ihm darbot. „Und ‚aus dem Ruder laufen' ist inakzeptabel, nehme ich an."

„Eine normale biologische Reaktion. Sie sind nun mal mit sehr feinen Sinnen gesegnet durch die Lykantrophie, aber Superohr und Megaspürnase haben ein paar leidige Nebenwirkungen. Durch die Abwesenheit von Frauen hier in Askaban sinkt die Reizschwelle für Östrogene und Gestagene, weil Sie nicht ständig welche in der Nase haben. Dazu die mäßigen Möglichkeiten der Triebabfuhr…"

Bei Circe, er war ja so unendlich dankbar für ihre nüchtern-medizinische Weltsicht. _Mäßige Möglichkeiten der Triebabfuhr_ war allerdings eine ziemliche Untertreibung.

„Außerdem", setzte Joy hinzu, und jetzt wurde sie ein bisschen rot im Gesicht, „mögen Sie mich. Zumindest ein bisschen."

Remus starrte sie an.

„Das macht nichts, die Auswahl ist ziemlich begrenzt hier", fuhr sie fort, als er schwieg. „Es ist nur eine…"

„…normale biologische Reaktion", beendete er ihren Satz.

„Das sage ich immer", gab sie zu.

„Ziemlich oft", entgegnete Remus. „Aber davon abgesehen mag ich Sie wirklich. Ist nur kein guter Zeitpunkt und auch nicht wirklich der ideale Ort hier, um damit anzufangen."

Sie lachte zustimmend. „Und Sie sind mein Patient. Remus, wir müssen festhalten, dass Sie in Ihrem derzeitigen labilen Zustand vermutlich sogar Dolores Umbridge attraktiv finden würden, wenn sie nur in der richtigen Zyklusphase wäre. Den hohen Lykantrozytenanteil in Ihrem Blut werde ich melden, die Nebenwirkungen sind etwas, das zwischen Heiler und Patient vertraulich bleibt, in Ordnung?"

Er nickte dankbar, obwohl er die Umbridge-Theorie deutlich bezweifelte. Sollte er ihr sagen, dass auch Lucius Malfoy bei ihm diese _Nebenwirkungen_ hervorrief? Und das ganz sicher ohne Eisprung.

„Es liegt daran, dass Sie ihn als zu sich gehörig betrachten und er ihnen entgleitet", sagte Joy, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen. „Rudelangelegenheiten."

„Wie bitte?", stammelte Remus.

„Mr. Malfoy hat mir beschrieben, wie Sie auf ihn reagieren. Als Heilerin vermute ich, dass der Missbrauch durch Macnair ausschlaggebend ist für einen Teil seines Verhaltens. Selbst mit einem gebrochenen Lebenswillen hat er Angst, dass sich sein Albtraum wiederholt."

„Ich würde ihm niemals wehtun!", rief Remus aus.

„Sie haben ihn angegriffen, Mr. Lupin."

„Ja, aber…" Natürlich, das hatte er. Er hatte Lucius angegriffen und dabei verletzt.

Die Heilerin legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter, und die Wärme ihrer Finger drang durch die Robe bis auf seine Haut. Ein Prickeln zog sich durch seinen Arm.

„Einsamkeit und eine derart erhöhte Lykantrozytenzahl, dazu Ihr Freund, an dem Sie hängen und der sich umbringen will. Das ist eine fürchterliche Extremsituation, die sich wiederum auf die Blutwerte auswirkt und sie noch höher treibt. Ich kann so gut verstehen, dass Sie völlig neben sich stehen, Remus."

Sie ließ mit einem Schlenker ihres Stabes eine Schranktür aufschwingen und zitierte eine Phiole mit blassblauem Inhalt herbei.

„Hier. Das ist ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, damit Sie ein bisschen runterkommen. Und das hier", sie beschwor ein zweites Glas, „nehmen Sie, wenn Ihnen heute Nacht kalt werden sollte. Der erste Trank reguliert den Kreislauf herunter, da kann das schon einmal vorkommen."

Sie ging an ihm vorbei und öffnete die Tür. „Versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen. Und für den Augenblick lassen Sie Mr. Malfoy meine Sorge sein. Morgen sehe ich Sie hier wieder, und dann versuchen wir es noch einmal mit der Blutprobe."

Sie rief die Wachen. Der Belgier begleitete ihn zurück in seine Zelle. Lucius' Seite war leer: Bücher, Kulturbeutel, Bettzeug, alles verschwunden. Seufzend ließ Remus sich auf seiner Pritsche nieder und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als einfach einzuschlafen. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und völlig wehrlos. Was würde die Gefängnisleitung tun, wenn sie von seinem Zustand erfuhr? Würde das Ministerium ihn überhaupt in Askaban belassen oder kurzen Prozess machen mit einem Werwolf, der Anzeichen einer nicht lunarsynchronen Wandlung zeigte? Mitten in das angsterfüllte Grübeln mischte sich ein Gefühl der Hoffnung, eine seltsam fremde Leichtigkeit. Das Grau verwandelte sich in Rosa, leichter, beinahe beschwingter Schwindel erfasste ihn, nicht Furcht einflößend, sondern belebend. Oh Merlin, Joy hatte ihn ausgetrickst und unter Drogen gesetzt. Dankbar nahm Remus die aufkeimende Vision eines duftenden, blühenden Frühlingswaldes hin und ergab sich der Wirkung des ‚Illusionis', der offenbar in seinem System kreiste.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Der Vollmond war in diesem Monat der wahre Horror. Remus konnte sich zwar nicht erinnern, jemals mit so wenig Schmerz auf die andere Seite seines Selbst gelangt zu sein, gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so einsam wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Alle seine Freude waren tot, seine Frau hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt und jeden Kontakt zu Teddy unterbrochen, und sein letzter Freund, der, dessen spröde, unausgesprochene Zuneigung Askaban letztlich erträglich gemacht hatte, versank in einem Strudel aus Trauer und Tod.

Wie sehr sich der Werwolf, die Bestie in ihm, an Lucius' Gegenwart während der Vollmondnächte gewöhnt hatte, trat in vollem Ausmaß erst jetzt zutage, als Remus die leisen Melodien und gewisperten Geschichten über Elfen und Feen so unendlich vermisste.

Immerhin hatte man ihn auch diesmal in seiner Zelle gelassen, nachdem die Tür mit einem frischen, silberhaltigen Anstrich versehen worden war.

Es dauerte lange, bis er am Morgen nach dem Mond die Augen öffnete und seine schmerzenden Schultern streckte. Es gab nichts und niemanden, auf den er sich freute, und auch Tolkiens „Herr der Ringe" war kein Trost, ebenso wenig wie arithmantische Fragenstellungen.

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen zogen sich träge dahin. Remus blieb in seiner Zelle eingesperrt. Von Zeit zu Zeit holte man ihn in die Krankenstation, und Joy nahm Blut ab, um es einzuschicken. Die Werte besserten sich langsam, was allerdings auch daran lag, dass die Heilerin jedes verfügbare medizinische Register zog, um sie zu drücken. Sie gab Remus Beruhigungsmittel, die seinen Metabolismus herunterfuhren, bis er nachts fror wie der sprichwörtliche Schneider, und schließlich sogar seine Verdauung die Arbeit einstellte. Die Auswirkungen der Tranquilizer waren jedoch nichts gegen das, was die Hormonantagonisten mit ihm taten. Nicht, dass er die Morgenlatte vermisst hätte, doch die Schlaflosigkeit machte ihn fertig. Zudem - ohne Testosteron war er nah am Wasser gebaut und verbrachte ganze Nachmittage damit zu heulen, bis seine Augen brannten. Verbissen arbeitete er mit Hanteln gegen den Muskelabbau an, nicht, weil ihm etwas daran lag, doch die Heilerin hatte es auf seinem Trainingsplan notiert, und er hielt sich sklavisch an ihre Anweisungen. Wann immer er auf die Krankenstation kam, fragte er nach Lucius, doch sie weigerte sich, ihn auch nur für einen Moment zu ihm zu lassen und teilte ihm nur mit, dass es seinem Freund den Umständen entsprechend ginge.

Inzwischen tosten späte Herbststürme um Askabans Mauern, und das Meer wogte dunkel und bedrohlich in der kalten Tiefe unter den Fenstern der Bibliothek. Ende November erlaubte man Remus wieder zu arbeiten. Joys Rosskur hatte seine Lykantrozytenwerte auf achtzehn Prozent gesenkt. Und auch wenn es ihm mit all den Nebenwirkungen nicht gut ging war er für die Ablenkung dankbar. Dumpfe Routine war alles, das er sich erhoffen konnte, und wann immer er an Lucius dachte, schnürte sich ihm der Hals zu vor Angst, und Tränen brannten ihm in den Augen.

Remus sah nach draußen. Dunkle Gewitterwolken ballten sich über Askaban zusammen. Die Bücherei war bereits für den ‚Publikumsverkehr' geschlossen, er war der letzte, der darauf wartete, von den Wachen abgeholt zu werden. Eben hatte er eine Kiste mit dreißig Jahre alten Büchern aus einer Muggel-Bibliothek durchsortiert, als sich die Tür öffnete.

Neben dem Wachmann betrat eine deutlich kleinere, in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt den Lesesaal. Remus hob den Karton auf die Ausleihtheke und sah den beiden entgegen. Als die kleinere Person die Kapuze herunterzog, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Ohne die hellgrüne Heilerrobe und mit offenem Haar hätte Remus Joy beinahe nicht erkannt.

„Guten Abend, Doktor", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Wenn sie hierher kam, geschah das sicher nicht aus einer Laune heraus. Er dachte sofort an Lucius – hoffentlich war ihm nichts zugestoßen. Doch die Heilerin sah aus, als habe sie schlechte Nachrichten. Sie wirkte niedergeschlagen und traurig.

„Hallo, Mr. Lupin." Sie sah sich um. „Ich war noch nie hier."

Während ihre Finger über die abgegriffenen Rücken beschädigter und notdürftig geflickter Einbände glitten, wusste Remus, was sie sah: Abgetretenen braunen Teppichboden, verschlissene Holzstühle, Lampen unterschiedlichster Herkunft, von denen keine zur anderen passte und die trübes Licht verströmten. Er selbst passte prima hierher, mit seiner alten gestreiften Robe und den grauen, strähnigen Haaren, die schon wieder viel zu lang waren. Sie allerdings wirkte wie ein Fremdkörper. Seltsam, in der Krankenstation hatte er das nie empfunden. Ohne die grüne Robe ihrer Funktion beraubt, sah er eine mollige Frau mit freundlichem Blick hinter der Brille und weichen, braunen Locken. Ohne die grüne Robe gehörte sie nicht hierher.

„Es ist nicht die British Library", sagte Remus bedauernd, bevor sie das selbst feststellte.

„Nein, aber es ist trotzdem gemütlich. Für Askabans Verhältnisse ein angenehmer Ort."

„Ist etwas mit Lucius?", fragte Remus, der nicht warten konnte, bis sie ihm endlich sagen würde, was mit seinem Freund passiert war.

„Deswegen bin ich auch hier. Er ist heute ins St. Mungos verlegt worden. Es geht ihm nicht gut."

„Nicht gut?"

Sie wich seinem forschenden Blick aus, was sie bisher noch nie getan hatte.

„Bitte, Doktor, sagen Sie mir die Wahrheit. Was bedeutet ‚nicht gut' wirklich?" _Scheiße_, dachte er. Es bedeutete _gottverdammte Scheiße!_

„Ihm bleiben noch Wochen", sagte sie. „Wenn sich nichts ändert, maximal sechs oder acht Wochen."

„Was sollte sich ändern?", fragte Remus tonlos. Plötzlich fror er entsetzlich.

Die Heilerin ließ den Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich wünschte…" Der Satz blieb unvollendet.

„Ich auch", sagte Remus leise. „Ich auch."

Die folgende Stille lastete schwer auf ihnen.

„Mr. Malfoys Zustand ist nicht der einzige Grund, wieso ich hier bin", brach Joy schließlich das Schweigen.

Fragend blickte Remus ihr ins Gesicht.

„Meine Zeit hier ist vorüber, ich verlasse Askaban. Heute war mein letzter Tag auf der Krankenstation. Ich wollte aber nicht gehen, ohne mich von Ihnen zu verabschieden."

Völlig perplex starrte Remus die Heilerin an. Natürlich, sie hatte ihm irgendwann gesagt, dass ihre Arbeit hier Teil ihrer Fachausbildung war, doch er hatte diese Tatsache längst vergessen. Doktor Joy war der letzte stabile Faktor in Askaban gewesen, immer da, immer freundlich, immer ansprechbar.

„Ich habe meinem Nachfolger exakte Anweisungen hinsichtlich Ihrer Therapie hinterlassen." Ihr Lächeln wirkte gequält. „Eigentlich wollte ich wirklich nicht über Medizin mit Ihnen sprechen." Sie zog ihre Tasche von der Schulter und holte ein flaches Päckchen daraus hervor, das in braunes Papier gewickelt war. „Ein Geschenk", erklärte sie mit einem Anflug von Nervosität in der Stimme. „Mein Lieblingsbuch. Ich dachte, dass Sie es vielleicht auch mögen könnten."

Es war der dritte Schock an diesem Abend, und Remus hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, als würden seine Knie endgültig nachgeben. Eine derart private, persönliche Geste war so viel mehr, als er erwartet hätte, wenn er denn gewusst hätte, dass sie Askaban verließ. Für immer.

Merlin, _für immer_. Er würde sie nie wiedersehen.

„Ich…danke. Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen." _Du bist ein Idiot, Lupin!_

„Gern", erwiderte sie leise. Als er nichts weiter herausbrachte, seufzte sie. „Nun, es wird Zeit…"

„Wohin?", krächzte Remus und versuchte, seine Stimme wiederzufinden. „Ich meine, wohin gehen Sie?"

„Ich nehme ein paar Tage frei, um das Haus meiner Mutter zu verkaufen. Sie wissen ja, sie ist vor ein paar Wochen gestorben."

Remus erinnerte sich genau daran, wie erschöpft und traurig die Heilerin damals bei Lucius' Prozess gewirkt hatte. War das wirklich schon viele Wochen her? Es schien erst gestern gewesen zu sein, und gleichzeitig lagen diese Ereignisse unendlich weit in der Vergangenheit. Lucius hatte diesen Prozess gewonnen, er war so unendlich erleichtert gewesen. Als er sich am Morgen danach die Hand beinahe an der heißen Tasse verbrannt und das auch _gefühlt_ hatte, schien alles doch noch irgendwie gut zu werden – gut im Rahmen dessen, was sie erwarten durften. Doch dann hatte sich von einer Sekunde zur nächsten alles verändert, als hätte ein gigantischer Schatten die Sonne verschluckt.

„Danach habe ich einen Praktikumsplatz in einer Muggelklinik. Ich will sehen, welche Behandlungstechniken und –methoden sie dort praktizieren. Dieses Wissen kann eines Tages vielleicht sehr nützlich sein. Im März gehe ich für ein Jahr nach Johannisburg, an eine Klinik für psychoarkane Störungen."

Ihre Stimme klang von sehr weit weg an sein Ohr.

„Ich werde Sie vermissen, Remus."

Plötzlich war sie ganz nah bei ihm, direkt vor ihm. Sie duftete nach Rosenholz, schwarzer Johannisbeere und Bergamotte. Jil Sander Sun. Remus kannte alle gängigen Parfums der letzten Jahre. Dora hatte hunderte von Proben besessen und mit Begeisterung ausprobiert, und er vergaß nie einen Duft.

„Bin ich noch Ihr Patient?", fragte er rauh.

Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Die Nachtschicht hat vor zwanzig Minuten übernommen", gab sie zurück.

Remus legte das Päckchen hin und öffnete zögernd die Arme ein Stück. Er durfte nicht anfangen, sonst würde der Wachmann ihn quer durch die Wand hexen, obwohl die Ausleihtheke zwischen ihm und Joy etwas wie eine Geiselnahme eigentlich unmöglich machte. Die Heilerin beugte sich vor und zog ihn in eine vorsichtige Umarmung. Weiches duftendes Haar – sie benutzte Kastanienshampoo - streifte seine Wange, Wärme sickerte von ihrem Körper über seine Haut, ließ ihn den Atem anhalten und sein Herz rasen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal eine menschliche Berührung gespürt hatte, die ohne Hintergedanken, ohne unausgesprochene Forderung auskam. Der Gedanke daran ließ seine Selbstbeherrschung bröckeln, und er kämpfte mit lautlosen Tränen. Es war ja nicht nur der Abschied von der Heilerin, die er vermissen würde, der ihn so unerwartet traf. Noch schwerer wog das Wissen um Lucius' Sterben. Natürlich, Remus hatte es geahnt, eigentlich gewusst – und doch immer noch gehofft, irgendwie würden sich die Dinge zum Guten wenden. Das Wunder war ausgeblieben, und es würde auch weiterhin keines stattfinden. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart, und da hier und jetzt die einzige Gelegenheit bestand, Trost zu erfahren, beschloss Remus, in eben diesem Moment um seinen Freund zu weinen. Joy hielt ihn fest, bis er ruhiger wurde; konstant, weich, berechenbar, so hielt sie ihn in ihren Armen.

„Doktor?" Die Stimme des Wachmanns kam von weit weg, von der Tür, in deren Schatten er diskret wartete. „Das Schiff legt in zehn Minuten ab, und wir müssen noch hinunter."

Die Heilerin ließ ihn sachte los, langte in ihre Robe, zog ein Päckchen Papiertaschentücher heraus und entnahm eines der weißen Vliese. Die übrige Packung drückte sie Remus in die Hand.

„Hier, die brauchen Sie dringender als ich."

Sie wischte unter ihren Augen entlang, die im fahlen Licht der Leselampen feucht schimmerten. Sie war tough, aber nicht so tough.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie leise.

Als sie sich umdrehte, griff er nach ihrer Hand.

„Florence."

Sie sah ihn an. Er hatte noch nie ihren Vornamen benutzt, auch wenn ihr der seine gelegentlich über die Lippen kam. Letztlich war sie stets zur formalen Anrede und ‚Mr. Lupin' zurückgekehrt.

„Ich werde Sie auch vermissen", sagte er und wischte mit den Handrücken über seine Wange.

_Verheult und stoppelig wie ein Herbstfeld, du bist wirklich ein Held, Lupin!_

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging eilig hinaus, gefolgt von dem Wächter. Mit einem Klicken fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

_

_A/N.: Die Firma Laboclin ist natürlich virtuell. Es gibt sie nicht, und sie schickt somit auch keine falschen Blutbilder-Ergebnisse heraus. _


	19. Rückkehr

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon

* * *

**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Hi, werte Leserinnen, und danke an alle diejenigen, die so freundlich waren, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**_

Betagelesen von TheVirginian. Und das Aquamarin ist bei mir fast blau :-)  
Verbindlichsten Dank!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**_

Krypteria: Dying to love

I'm dying to love, I'm dying to live again  
Dying to love, to follow you  
Dying to love, my life I shall give  
I am dying to love, to finally live again

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**19. Rückkehr**

Elly saß im Garten auf der Bank, den groben Wollmantel eng um die Schultern gezogen, und wünschte sich die Sonne und die Wärme des Sommers herbei. Unablässig fiel der kalte Regen auf die Bäume, das Gras und das Pflaster zu ihren Füßen. Der Himmel hellte sich auf, und doch tropfte es weiter auf Ellys Gesicht und ihre Haare; kleine, kalte Wassergeister bahnten sich einen Weg zwischen dem hochgeschlagenen Kragen und der weichen Haut.

_Sicher sehnen sie sich auch nach Wärme_, dachte Elly und seufzte leise.

Das Hellgrau der Wolken spiegelte sich auf dem steinigen Boden, der vor Nässe glänzte.

„Elly!"

Die dicke Frau in Weiß stampfte schnaufend über den gepflegten Rasen.

„Elly!!!"

Elly seufzte noch einmal. Der Frieden war vorbei, jetzt kämen wieder die lauten Worte, die Vorwürfe.

„Also Elly, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Glaubst du, es macht mir Spaß, dich in der ganzen Station zu suchen und dann durch den eiskalten Regen zu rennen, nur weil du mal wieder ausprobieren musst, ob Wasser wirklich nass ist? Hoch jetzt, hopp, hopp!"

Sie zerrte Elly grob am Arm.

„Du bist nicht gerannt, du bist marschiert und gestapft", rief Elly empört. „Zum Rennen bist du nämlich viel zu fett!"

Die weiße Frau schnappte nach Luft, ihr Gesicht lief puterrot an. Elly kam auf die Füße und lief mit federleichten Schritten in Richtung des rosafarbenen Gebäudes, in dem sie wohnte seit…Seit wann eigentlich? Sie konnte sich an die Zeit vor dem rosa Haus nur schemenhaft und undeutlich erinnern. Sie war sich sicher, es hatte da etwas gegeben. Ein großes Herrenhaus, weiß und mit Säulen, und einen Garten mit Rosen und einem wilden Wald, wenn man nur lange genug zwischen den bunten Blüten entlang rannte. Oder flog. Denn geflogen war sie in diesem Garten auch, über die Blumen hinweg, so schnell, bis die Farben zu einem Wirbel verschwammen, und über die Bäume, so dicht manchmal, dass ihre Füße die äußersten Blätter der Wipfel berührten, und manchmal so hoch hinaus, dass der Wald nur noch ein grün melierter Fleck war.

Doch jetzt gab es für Elly nur noch das rosa Haus und die weißen Frauen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Remus schlug das Papier mit großer Sorgfalt auseinander. Er hatte sich eben noch beim Verlassen der Gemeinschaftsduschen die Hände gewaschen, er wollte Florence' Geschenk auf keinen Fall schmutzig machen.

Zwei Tage wartete er nun schon, schlich um das Päckchen herum, gefangen zwischen Neugier und Angst vor der Konfrontation mit seinen Gefühlen. An Joy – Florence – zu denken, bedeutete an den Abschied zu denken, und dies wiederum führte ihn zu Lucius, der im St. Mungos lag und langsam starb.

War er allein? Oder hatte man den Jungen zu ihm gebracht? Einen Jungen, der längst keiner mehr war und der nun ohne Eltern auskommen musste, mit nur seinem missmutigen Paten als Anker. Bei Merlin, Severus Snape als nächsten ‚Angehörigen' zu haben war vermutlich eher Strafe als Erleichterung. Zumal, wenn man bedachte, dass Lucius' Verrat an Severus wie ein dunkler Schatten über Draco hängen musste. Lucius war derjenige, der Severus zu Voldemort gebracht hatte, damit dieser den Tränkemeister seiner monströsen Schlange vorwerfen konnte. Doch Lucius hatte nicht gewusst, was sein Meister beabsichtigte, das zumindest hatte er Remus erzählt. Er konnte die Worte noch hören, die der Wind dem Slytherin vom Mund riss, sehen, wie die Brise mit den langen Strähnen spielte und Lucius' graue Augen sich über das Meer in die Ferne richteten, als er sich dieser Last entledigte wie bei einer Beichte.

„Ich wusste es nicht, bei Merlin, das schwöre ich. Zu spät habe ich erkannt, was der Dunkle Lord beabsichtigte. Natürlich war es kein Zufall, dass er mich wählte, sondern eine weitere Bestrafung. Severus war mir immer so nah, wie es unter unseresgleichen nur möglich war. Wären wir nicht Todesser gewesen, hätte _Freundschaft_ den Charakter unserer Beziehung treffend beschrieben. Als Narcissa und mir klar wurde, dass ich zum Boten des Todes, zum Verräter an Severus gemacht worden war, ich glaube, in diesem Augenblick keimte die Idee von Widerstand in uns auf. Ich bin ins Schloss eingedrungen, ich kannte mehr als einen geheimen Eingang und Severus' Passworte. Ich war nie eine Leuchte in Zaubertränken, aber immerhin wusste ich als Slytherin genug darüber, um einen verdammten Bezoar aufzutreiben."

Lucius hatte Remus direkt angesehen. „Bevor du fragst, nein, ich habe ihn nicht gerettet. Er hatte soviel Antiserum gegen das Schlangengift intus, dass der Biss ihn nur gelähmt hat. Vielleicht hat der Bezoar geholfen, ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, das jemals festzustellen."

„Wieso habt ihr euch entzweit? Ich meine, er ist nie hier gewesen. Das wäre doch von einem Freund zu erwarten. Und zumindest für euren Sohn wäre etwas finanzielle Hilfe ein Segen gewesen. Severus ist nicht reich, aber als Lehrer in Hogwarts …"

„Er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass ich nicht wusste, warum ich ihn holen sollte", schnitt Lucius ihm die Rede ab. „Ich saß schon in Askaban, als er aus dem St. Mungos entlassen wurde. Ich habe ihm geschrieben, er hat nicht geantwortet. Mein nächster Brief kam ungeöffnet zurück. _Annahme verweigert_."

Schmerz hatte in Lucius' Augen gestanden. Remus verstand ihn gut. Lucius hätte auch damals schon dringend eines Freundes bedurft. So wie Remus jetzt. Viel zu spät hatte er begriffen, dass Joy ihm eben dies angeboten hatte: Ein Freund zu sein. Bei jeder Blutabnahme hatte sie ihn mit mehr als professionellem Interesse gefragt, wie er sich fühlte. Sie hatte immer einen Scherz auf den Lippen, freundliche Worte, manchmal erzählte sie auch ein bisschen Klatsch und Tratsch aus der Zaubererwelt oder berichtete über Bücher, die sie irgendwann gelesen hatte. Remus teilte diese Leidenschaft, und sie hatten einen durchaus ähnlichen Geschmack, sah man von ihrem Faible für schwedische Krimis ab.

Und nun lag dieses Päckchen vor ihm, das so sicher wie das Feuer in den Flügeln eines Phönix ein Buch war, das ihm gefallen würde. Er mochte jedes von den Büchern, über die Joy erzählt hatte, sah man von den Mankells ab, davon hatte sie ihm sicher keinen eingepackt. Er hatte sie alle gelesen. Vorgelesen.

Sachte strich Remus das braune Papier glatt. In der Krankenstation hatte Joy nur diese Kriminalromane gelesen, wenn sie denn überhaupt dazu kam, eine Pause zu machen. Mit den schwermütigen skandinavischen Krimis, in denen das Wetter stets lausig kalt war, zumindest wenn sie im Winter spielten, und die Leute ständig tranken, um irgendeinen Kummer zu vergessen, konnte er persönlich wenig anfangen. Lucius hingegen liebte diese Art von Literatur. Er wusste meist nach spätestens einem Drittel des Buchs, wer der Mörder war, und las nur weiter, um seine Vermutung bestätigt zu finden. Außerdem sagte ihm die schwermütige Atmosphäre der Romane zu. Lucius. _Nicht dran denken._

Als er endlich das Packpapier zurückgeschlagen hatte, betrachtete Remus fasziniert den Umschlag des Buchs. Fächer mit Buchstaben, um die sich kunstvoll gezeichnete Pflanzen rankten und in denen sich seltsame Fantasietiere tummelten, bedeckten den Einband. Er sah das Bild eines aufgeschlagenen Buches und eine Art Marder mit Hörnern.

_Tintenherz._

Der Titel sagte ihm nichts. Der Name der Autorin auch nicht. Remus blätterte durch die Seiten. Jedes Kapitel begann mit einem großen Buchstaben, der ebenso kunstvoll gestaltet war wie jene auf dem Einband. Seine Finger strichen über den Buchrücken. Er mochte das Gefühl der steifen Seiten, das leise Knistern, wenn er das Buch an einer Stelle aufschlug, die noch niemals das Licht gesehen hatte, den Geruch, der ihm sagte: Neu. Unbenutzt.

Remus hatte auf den ersten Seiten nach einer Widmung, ein paar persönlichen Worten gesucht, jedoch nichts gefunden. Hatte Florence den Band selbst eingepackt oder ihn nur gekauft? Merlin, dass sie überhaupt an ihn gedacht hatte, war schon mehr, als er je hätte erwarten dürfen. Welche Rolle spielte es da, ob sie…auf der letzten Seite blieb er hängen. Die Tinte war hellgrau, der Federstrich fein und geschwungen.

_Remus, hat Ihnen die Geschichte gefallen?  
__Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie's mir erzählen.  
Florence Joy_

Unter ihren Namen hatte sie eine Anschrift für Eulenpost gesetzt. Remus sprang auf und trat ein paar Schritte vom Bett weg, auf dessen Decke er sein Geschenk ausgepackt hatte. Sicherlich hatte er sich getäuscht: Wenn er das Buch wieder zur Hand nähme, würde die Schrift verschwunden sein. Sich zu wünschen, jemanden zu haben, dem er schreiben konnte, den es interessierte, was er zu sagen hatte, bedeutete nicht, dass ein solcher Wunsch Wirklichkeit wurde. Natürlich, er schrieb an Kingsley und gelegentlich an Minerva oder Hermine. Aber das war nicht dasselbe.

Er schloss die Augen, tastete nach „Tintenherz" und ließ die Finger über die letzte Seite gleiten. Zu spüren war die Schrift nicht. Doch als er hinsah, hatten sich die Zeichen und die graue Tinte nicht aufgelöst. Remus atmete bewusst langsam aus. Sie wollte den Kontakt beibehalten? _Hölle_, an ihm sollte es nicht liegen, falls er doch irgendwann abbrach.

Doch bevor Remus etwas schreiben konnte, musste er lesen. Nach ein paar Sätzen wusste er, dass er ein Kinderbuch in der Hand hielt, nach einer halben Seite, dass dieses Buch ein Schatz war, die Sprache so wertvoll und schön wie der aufwendige Einband, und ebenso künstlerisch. Am Ende der dritten Seite bereits liebte er die Geschichte und wusste, dass er sie niemals vergessen würde. Nach einer glücklichen halben Stunde, die er in seiner Zelle hockte und las, verlosch das Licht, und Remus bemerkte, dass er für diese kurze Zeit völlig vergessen hatte, dass er ein Gefangener ohne echte Zukunft war, dessen bester Freund gerade im fernen London in einem Krankenhausbett starb.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Elly weinte. Ihr Ausflug ins Licht des Wintertags hatte natürlich Konsequenzen gehabt. Wieder war sie ans Bett gefesselt, Riemen hielten ihre Handgelenke. Sie mochte zerren, soviel sie wollte: Sie konnte essen und trinken, dazu waren die Schlingen lang genug, auch eines dieser kleinen Spiele versuchen, bei denen winzige Kugeln in ebenso filigrane Löchlein geschüttelt werden mussten, doch frei herumlaufen ließen die weißen Frauen sie nicht.

Vielleicht hätte die weiße Frau, die heute bei ihr war und ihr Essen gebracht hatte, sie losgebunden, doch der Heiler mit dem schütteren Haar hatte es verboten. Immer, wenn Elly weglief, verrieten die weißen Frauen es dem schrecklichen Mann, und er dachte sich dann Strafen für Elly aus: Piekte sie mit spitzen Nadeln, woraufhin sie ganz schlaff und müde wurde, zwang ihr Pillen auf, die machten, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte, und dieses Mal also wurde sie angebunden.

Es war schrecklich, und Elly weinte. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, über die Gänge und Flure zu laufen, an den Bädern und der Teeküche vorbei, an unzähligen gleich aussehenden, gelben Türen entlang, eine Treppe hinab, in einen anderen Flur, in dem die Türen blau waren, und noch tiefer, zu den grünen Türen. Hinauf, hinunter. Es langweilte sie, doch was sonst hätte sie tun sollen? Sie musste doch wenigstens in Bewegung bleiben. Sie suchte etwas…jemanden. Es gab irgendwo jemanden, der zu ihr gehörte, der sie kannte, anders als die Leute hier im rosa Haus. Manchmal sah sie seine Augen vor sich: grau und klug und voller Liebe, manchmal sein ganzes Gesicht. Er hatte weiche Lippen und ein hartes, kantiges Kinn. Seine Nase war gerade und nicht sonderlich bemerkenswert, aber an guten Tagen glaubte sie, ihre Finger durch seidige Strähnen geführt zu haben, leuchtend und hell wie Mondlicht.

Der schöne Mann hatte sie verlassen, und die Traurigkeit presste ihr Herz zusammen. Aber wie sonst hätte sie in das rosa Haus kommen sollen? Alle hier waren verlassen worden, und Besuch kam selten; aber selbst, wenn einmal Fremde über die Gänge hasteten, sahen sie weder rechts noch links, und Elly las in ihren Augen, dass sie nicht gerne gekommen waren und beobachtete die Erleichterung in den Mienen, wenn sie wieder gingen.  
Sie fragte sich, ob ihr schöner Mann auch mit diesem Blick wieder gehen würde, falls er jemals kam, um sie zu besuchen: Froh, wenn die Zeit vorbei war und er den Besuch bei ihr hinter sich hätte. Sie fürchtete sich davor.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Florence Joy drückte das Kind an ihre Brust und lächelte. Die Kleine war warm und duftete süß wie alle Babys. Das Mädchen quengelte nicht und atmete leise und schnell. Durch den weichen Strampelanzug aus Nickistoff spürte Joy den flatternden Herzschlag.

„Die Pädiatrische ist nur sehr klein, eigentlich sind wir eine psychotherapeutische Einrichtung. Die Behinderten haben wir nur unterbringen müssen, weil die Anstalten am Themseufer geschlossen wurden. Alle Krankenhäuser mussten was aufnehmen."

Die unangenehm schrille Stimme der Oberschwester drang an Joys Ohr. Beruhigend strich sie dem kleinen Mädchen auf ihrem Arm mit Namen Gemma über das blonde Haar.

„Die wäre sowieso nicht aufgewacht", zischte ihr eine Lernschwester zu. „Taub, blind und stumm. Vermutlich ist das Hirn auch geschädigt. Die Mutter soll drogenabhängig gewesen sein, aber nichts Genaues weiß man nicht. Ist sowieso immer dieselbe Geschichte."

Die Oberschwester teilte die Aufgaben zu. „Also, ihr Praktikanten wickelt und füttert, und wenn das Wetter gut ist - also fast nie im Dezember – packt die PEN ein und schiebt sie durch den Garten. Immer zwei in einen Zwillingswagen. Aber wie gesagt, die Sonne scheint sowieso nicht. Und beeilt euch mit der Arbeit, denn wir haben hier zweihundert Stück PEN, also jede Menge wegzuwischen und sauber zu putzen. Wenn ihr mit denen fertig seid, müssen die Räume gereinigt, die Windeleimer zu den Tonnen getragen werden und so weiter. Das erzählen euch dann die diensthabenden Schwestern. Eine von euch kann gleich mit in die Brei- und Milchküche gehen, und du da, du hilfst im Büro." Zwei junge Mädchen verzogen sich murrend im Schlepptau der Oberschwester.

„Was sind PEN?", erkundigte sich Joy bei der zischenden Lernschwester.

„Pflegeeinheiten-Nutzer", erwiderte diese, während ihr Daumen in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über die Tasten ihres Mobiltelefons tanzte. Ganz offenbar war das, was im Display erschien, deutlich spannender als das leise jammernde Bündel auf ihrem Schoß.

„Die wollen natürlich immer auf den Arm, aber wenn man sie öfter liegen lässt, werden sie irgendwann stiller und jaulen nicht ständig", klärte die Zischende Joy auf, die innerlich bereits kochte.

Das hier war ganz sicher die rückständigste Muggeleinrichtung in ganz London. Sie hatte schon viel, viel bessere gesehen!

Als sie sich für das Praktikum in der Psychiatrischen Klinik beworben hatte, war sie davon ausgegangen, etwas über Krankheiten und Behandlungsmethoden lernen zu können. Stattdessen in der Säuglingspflege eingeteilt zu werden war ein herber Schlag gewesen. Aber da sie nun einmal hier war, würde sie eben helfen.

Eine halbe Stunde und eine knappe Anweisung plus dem Hinweis, gefälligst die Infobroschüre für Praktikantinnen zu lesen später, war Joy die Herrin über ein Zimmer mit zwölf Babys und Kleinstkindern. Sie sah sich um, ließ mit einem Wink ihres im Ärmel des Kittels verborgenen Stabes die Linse der Überwachungskamera ertrüben und begann zu zaubern. Eine halbe Stunde später blinkte der Raum, die Windeleimer waren längst leer und die Kinderpopos sauber, und sie begann, die Babys zu füttern. Diese Arbeit beanspruchte ihre Zeit, denn hier half Magie nicht weiter.

Die Tür klappte auf und eine andere Praktikantin erschien.

„Brauchst du Hilfe? Drüben sind sie schon zu zweit."

„Gerne. Willst du Brei füttern oder Fläschchen geben?", fragte Joy.

„Lieber Brei", lachte das Mädchen. Sie konnte nicht älter als sechzehn sein. „Das kann man so schön abzählen. Eins für Mama, eins für Papa, eins für David Beckham,… Ich bin übrigens Jodie."

„Flo", sagte Joy. Muggel liebten Kurznamen, das hatte sie schon festgestellt.

Jodie war nicht eben helle, aber sie hatte eine Art mit Babys, behandelte sie liebevoll und war dabei fröhlich, selbst wenn die kleinen Wesen heulten und strampelten. Als die beiden Frauen mit dem Füttern fertig waren, kontrollierten sie die Windeln, wechselten jene, die voll waren und legten die Kinder wieder in die Bettchen.

„Puh, laut und anstrengend", befand Jodie. „Aber viel besser als bei den Psychos drüben. Mann, war das schlimm!"

Sie berichtete Joy von der Abteilung genannt „Rosa Haus", in die diese nicht kommen würde, weil ihr Praktikum zu bald endete.

„Guck mal, draußen hat es sich ganz aufgelockert. Wollen wir ein paar der Racker an die Luft bringen?", schlug sie vor. „Dann kann ich auch endlich eine rauchen."

Joy schluckte einen Kommentar zum Thema Lungenkrebs und beeilte sich, die vier glücklichen Babys warm einzupacken, die die Sonne heute ohne Glasscheibe dazwischen sehen würden. Gemma, das taubblinde Mädchen, ließ sie schlafen.

„Ein andermal", flüsterte sie, strich sanft über das winzige Füßchen und steckte die Decke fest.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Der fünfzehnte Dezember war ein unerwartet schöner Tag. Die Sonne vertrieb die Wolken vom winterlich blassblauen Himmel, sobald sie sich über den Horizont geschoben hatte. Jodie hatte sich krank gemeldet, Halsschmerzen.

‚Kein Wunder, sie raucht wie ein Schlot', dachte Joy. Doch auch ohne das Mädchen schaffte sie es dank „Ratzeputz" und Windelzaubern, alle Babys bis zehn Uhr vormittags zu versorgen, und so meldete sie sich mit zwei Kindern zum Spazierengehen ab. Wie die Station ohne die Hilfe der Praktikantinnen aussah, wollte sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Dieses Praktikum brachte sie nicht weiter, sie hatte eigentlich Einblick in die psychiatrische Klinik nehmen wollen, aber da sie keine anderen Termine hatte, würde sie sich noch die restlichen Tage um die Kinder kümmern.

Zwei Kinder auszusuchen, und damit zehn andere alleine im Schlafsaal zu lassen, tat ihr Leid, doch davon, dass sie keines an die Luft brachte, war nicht einem der Babys gedient. Joy setzte einen farbigen Jungen mit einer auffälligen Gesichtsmissbildung in den Kinderwagen und ein sechs Monate altes indisches Mädchen, das gestern erst gebracht worden war, dahinter. Sie nahm das Tragetuch, das sie am Vorabend erstanden hatte, wickelte Gemma, das taube, blonde Mädchen darin ein und band sie sich vor die Brust. Drei Kinder in die Sonne mitzunehmen war besser als nur zwei. Vielleicht konnte sie auch mehrmals gehen, das Wetter sah ja gut aus.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Toilette benutzen zu dürfen war eine Erleichterung. Elly freute sich ehrlich, dass man sie endlich losgebunden hatte. Die Bettpfanne war ihr suspekt, sie fand sie unhygienisch. Sie öffnete die Zimmertür, um sich von Wasserhahn draußen auf dem Gang etwas zu trinken zu holen – da entdeckte sie sie: Die Tür zur Treppe. Sie stand offen.  
Ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, lief Elly los. Sie wusste, sie würde betraft werden, aber die Sonnenkringel auf dem Linoleum erzählten vom Sommer und vom Gesang der Vögel, und sie versprachen Blütenduft und leichtes Atmen.

Barfuss und ohne Mantel hastete Elly durch das Treppenhaus, passte einen Augenblick ab, in dem das Wäschezimmer im Erdgeschoss verwaist lag und entwischte durch den Notausgang, den die weißen Frauen niemals abschließen durften. Das wusste Elly genau, denn sonst hätten sie es getan.  
Die Kälte war beißend, und Elly schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als sich ihre Lungen mit der eisigen Brise füllten und die Füße das steife, frostüberzogene Gras berührten. Vielleicht würde ihr wärmer werden, wenn sie rannte? Elly warf der Sonne einen halb hingerissenen, halb enttäuschten Blick zu. Warum wärmte sie nicht, wenn sie doch so hell schien?

Der Weg zur Bank führte über den Rasen, zwischen den Holundersträuchern hindurch und an der Mauer entlang. Als Elly ihr Refugium sah, stellte sie zunächst enttäuscht fest, dass es besetzt war. Verwirrt blieb sie stehen. Bisher hatte sie dort immer allein gesessen. Scheu beobachtete sie eine Frau im blauen Mantel mit zwei kleinen Kindern, während der beißende Wind an ihrem Nachthemd zerrte. Würde die Frau sie gleich zurückschicken? Doch wo anders als zur Bank sollte Elly hin? Alle anderen Wege führten zu dem hohen Zaun, der sich nicht erklettern ließ, weil er oben mit Dornen behangen war. Wenn Elly ihren Besen gehabt hätte, sie wäre einfach über die Gitter geflogen – aber so?

Sie hörte ein Weinen, das Stimmchen klang zart und hoch. Elly wandte den Kopf. Vor der Bank stand ein Kinderwagen, und die dunkelblaue Frau streichelte ein schokoladenfarbenes Baby und band sein Mützchen fest. Das Weinen machte etwas mit Ellys Herz, ein schmerzlich schönes Gefühl erwachte in ihrer Brust. Sie wollte sich kümmern. Außerdem musste sie unbedingt die Füße hochziehen, sobald sie auf der Bank saß. Ihre Füße waren das allerkälteste überhaupt.  
Leise lief sie das letzte Stück über die Wiese. Die dunkelblaue Frau hatte alle Aufmerksamkeit dem braunen Baby zugewandt, das sich langsam beruhigte.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", teilte Elly der Frau auf der Bank mit. „Sind das Ihre Kinder?"

Die blaue Frau blickte auf und starrte Elly an, als wäre sie ein…Geist war das richtige Wort!

„Meine Name ist Elly Nummer Vierzehn", sagte Elly, obwohl sie das mit der Zahl eigentlich nicht mochte. Aber jeder bekam hier einen neuen Namen, der seinen alten nicht mehr wusste, so wie Elly, und sie fand, ‚Elly' klang wie ein leichter Frühlingswind.

Weil die blaue Frau nicht antwortete, streichelte sie zaghaft das schlafende Baby im Kinderwagen. Endlich öffnete die blaue Frau ihren Mund und sagte ihren Namen.

„Narcissa."

Elly runzelte die Stirn, dann lächelte sie. Endlich mal ein normaler Name, nicht so ein seltsamer, wie ihn die die weißen Frauen hatten: Jane, Emma oder Anne.

„Guten Tag, Narcissa", grüßte Elly höflich und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Narcissa berührte sie zaghaft, dabei rutschte ihr dunkelblauer Mantel ein Stück auseinander, und Ellys Blick fiel auf das Baby, das Narcissa am Körper trug. Feine hellblonde Strähnen bedeckten die Stirn, fusseliger Flaum.

Elly atmete tief ein, presste dann die Luft aus den Lungen und erinnerte sich. Sie hatte auch so ein winziges Geschöpf zu beschützen, mit genau diesen blonden Haaren. Wo war denn nur ihr eigenes Baby? Konnte es sein, dass Narcissa es an der Brust trug?

„Draco", flüsterte Elly und strich sanft über den Kopf des Kindes. „Ist das Draco?"

Narcissa erhob sich. „Nein, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Das ist nicht Draco. Das ist Gemma. Aber wenn Sie wollen, gehen wir Draco suchen – und Lucius."

„Lucius", wiederholte Elly, und der Klang war vertraut in ihrem Mund. „Lucius hat auch solche Haare wie Gemma", informierte sie ihre neue Bekannte Narcissa. „Aber er besucht mich nicht. Niemals", setzte sie traurig hinzu.

„Er kann nicht kommen, weil er sehr krank ist", erwiderte Narcissa freundlich. „Aber wir können ihn besuchen."

Elly lächelte traurig. „Das verbieten die weißen Frauen. Man kommt nur bis zum Zaun."

Narcissa lächelte, und die braunen Augen hinter den runden Brillengläsern blitzten. Elly fand, dass sie eigentlich ganz hübsch war, ein bisschen mollig vielleicht, aber lange nicht so wie die weiße Frau, die Kate hieß.

„Wir werden einfach über den Zaun hinüber fliegen", kündigte Narcissa an.

Elly sah sie staunend an. „Haben Sie denn einen Besen?"

„Zuhause. Aber wir können apparieren", verkündete sie verheißungsvoll. „Ich muss nur vorher die Kinder ins Bett bringen. Bitte warten Sie hier, Mrs. Malfoy. Narcissa."

„Ich habe schon verstanden, wie Sie heißen", gab Elly zurück. _Narcissa Malfoy_. Sie grübelte einen Augenblick. Der Name war ihr vertraut, irgendwie. Vielleicht hatte sie Narcissa früher schon einmal getroffen und konnte sich nur nicht richtig erinnern? Da waren so viele Erinnerungen, die im ersten Moment klar schienen, jedoch zerflossen wie Wasser in der hohlen Hand, wenn sie sie greifen wollte, wenn sie Einzelheiten wissen wollte.

Ihre Zähne klapperten fürchterlich. Narcissa war klug, die hatte sich einen Mantel mit nach draußen genommen. Wo war eigentlich Ellys Umhang? Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern, und jetzt kamen auch noch diese blöden Kopfschmerzen. Den Mann mit den grauen Augen – Lucius – zu besuchen, war eine gute Idee, aber noch lieber wollte Elly zu Draco. Er war noch so klein, er brauchte sie schließlich!

„Mir ist kalt", sagte sie zu Narcissa, als diese plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr stand. „Ich möchte reingehen und Draco suchen. Hinter den gelben Türen ist er nicht, die kenne ich alle, aber vielleicht hinter den blauen oder den grünen?"

„Schauen wir doch mal nach", schlug Narcissa vor. „Wenn Sie meinen Arm nehmen wollen, Mrs. Malfoy?"

„Ich heiße Elly", sagte Elly, hakte sich aber dennoch bei Narcissa ein, die offenbar ein bisschen schusselig war und sich keine Namen merken konnte. Dann plötzlich wurde sie durch etwas Enges gepresst, so dass sie nicht atmen konnte, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick war das unangenehme Gefühl verschwunden. Wärme umfing sie.

Narcissa behielt sie untergehakt und führte sie zu einer Empfangsloge, in der eine Schwester saß, die Elly sogleich als solche erkannte: Lange dunkelgrüne Robe und dazu passender Spitzhut, wie es sich gehörte.

„Hallo Mildred", grüße Narcissa die Schwester, die aufblickte und lächelte.

„Hallo, Florence", erwiderte sie, „was machst du denn hier?" Sie sah Elly an – und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und schlug sich auf den Mund.

„Genau", sagte Narcissa. „Heiler Grady von der Zwei, und jemand muss ganz dringend im Tränkelabor einen Pfeffertrank besorgen, sie ist schon ganz blau, trotz Wärmezauber."

„Ich kümmere mich um alles", nickte Mildred und wirkte zwei _Patroni_.

Elly lächelte. Irgendwie war hier alles viel normaler als im rosa Haus.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Joy brachte Narcissa Malfoy hoch zur Privatstation. Der Bereich war besonders gesichert, und mehr als alles andere brauchte die völlig verwirrte Hexe ein stabiles, begrenztes Umfeld, wenn sie nicht völlig den Verstand verlieren sollte.  
Eilig organisierte sie die Unterbringung der Kranken und ihre Versorgung. Versehen mit einem Wärme spendenden Pfeffertrank und einem Beruhigungsmittel brachte sie Narcissa mit sanftem Nachdruck dazu, sich erst einmal auszuruhen. Eine junge Medihexe in Ausbildung übernahm die Aufsicht.

Vor der Tür des Krankenzimmers, das über eine breite Sichtscheibe verfügte, traf sie auf Mildred.

„Kann ich dir behilflich sein?", erkundigte sie sich. „Bestimmt gibt es jede Menge Schreibkram zu erledigen. Merlin, bist du sicher, dass sie Narcissa Malfoy ist?"

„Absolut", erwiderte Joy. „Weißt du, womit du mir einen Riesengefallen tun könntest? Informiere Auror Shacklebolt – aber bitte nur ihn direkt. Und organisiert mir bitte ein Büro, das ich für ein paar Tage benutzen kann. Muss nichts Großes sein, nur eben ein Einzelbüro."

Mildred nickte. „Wird prompt erledigt."

Joy atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Oh Merlin, das würde nicht einfach werden. Sie beschwor einen Becher Wasser und trank ihn bis zur Neige. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in die geschlossene Abteilung. Hoffentlich war es für Lucius Malfoy nicht bereits zu spät.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Lucius Malfoy lag bleich und mit eingefallenen Wangen auf dem Bett. Die Haut spannte sich straff über seinen Gesichtsknochen, was ihm entfernt das Aussehen eines Totenkopfes verlieh. Dünne Ärmchen ragten über die Decke, eine Infusion steckte in der fahlblauen Vene auf dem Handrücken. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam und gleichmäßig. Schmerzen schien er keine zu verspüren. Nahrung durften die Heiler ihm nicht verabreichen, Mineralstoffe, Flüssigkeit und Vitamine schon.

Mehrere Wochen waren vergangen, seit Joy ihren Patienten zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Sein Anblick war erschreckend. Er hatte viel schneller abgebaut, als es seinem damaligen körperlichen Zustand entsprach. Doch was konnte man schon tun, wenn Geist und Seele ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatten?

Er erwachte nicht aus seinem Dämmerzustand, als sie näher trat, sich einen Stuhl heranholte und sein Herz abhorchte, nachdem sie einen Blick auf die Patientenkarte geworfen hatte.

„Guten Tag, Mr. Malfoy", sagte sie mit kräftiger Stimme. „Ich bin's, Heilerin Joy. Hören Sie mir bitte gut zu, denn was ich zu sagen habe, ist wichtig. Ihre Frau ist nicht tot. Ich habe sie heute in einem Muggelkrankenhaus gefunden. Hören Sie? Narcissa lebt!"

Der Kranke rührte sich nicht. Joy fragte sich, ob er sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Einen _Ennervate_ zu wirken wagte sie nicht. Nicht auszudenken, falls sein geschwächtes Herz darauf mit einem Stillstand reagierte. Sie versuchte noch zweimal, ihm die frohe Botschaft mitzuteilen, doch er schien bereits zu weit weg, um sie noch zu hören.

Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach Mildred, die dabei war, ihr ein kleines, leerstehendes Büro einzurichten.

"Mildred, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Du bist doch ein Kommunikationsgenie. Häng dich ins Flohnetzwerk und kontaktiere Hogwarts. Bitte informiere Professor Snape, dass Narcissa Malfoy lebt, und ich dringend seine Hilfe brauche – Lucius Malfoys Leben hängt davon ab, dass er herkommt."

„Ich fliege", erklärte Mildred mit einem Lächeln.

„Du bist die Beste", seufzte Joy.

Jetzt blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Irgendwann würde der legendäre Tränkemeister schon auftauchen. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, wieso, sie kannte ihn kaum, aber sie war sicher, er würde kommen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Als eine Stunde später eine schwarzgewandete, hochgewachsene Gestalt vor dem Glasfenster auftauchte, das den Blick auf Malfoys Krankenzimmer freigab, erhob sich Joy von dem Stuhl am Bett und ging Snape entgegen. Sie traf ihn auf dem Gang.  
Der Blick des Tränkemeisters musterte die junge Heilerin finster, huschte für einen kurzen Moment zum Fenster und über die ausgemergelte Gestalt seines früheren Freundes, dann starrte er sie wieder an. Er sah wütend aus.

„Was soll das? Ich habe Nacissa Malfoy gesehen, und sie war tot."

„Trotzdem sind Sie gekommen, Professor", entgegnete Joy fest. „Ich habe Narcissa Malfoy vor eineinhalb Stunden gesehen, und da lebte sie."

„Aber wie ist das möglich?", überlegte Snape mit gerunzelten Brauen.

Die Heilerin zog ein Heft aus dem Umhang, das Mildred für sie aus der wissenschaftlichen Krankenhausbibliothek geholt hatte.

„Die _Potions Tribune_", bemerkte Snape mit einem Blick auf das Titelblatt. „Die Ausgabe vom Juli diesen Jahres. Verbesserung bei der Automatisation der Brautechnik, ein Artikel über die Nutzung magischer Pflanzen durch südamerikanische Schamanen von Dr. MacGillivray, Alternativmethoden zur Verwendung lebender Knarle in Regressionstränken von Professor Leclerc, arkanozentrische Grundsatzforschung im Fokus der modernen Braukunst, Modifikationen beim Vielsafttrank,…"

Er stockte.

„Eben", sagte Joy grimmig. „Ich habe den Artikel damals auch gelesen und mich gefragt, warum ein renommiertes holländisches Labor an der Verbesserung eines illegalen Trankes arbeitet. Sie haben die Wirkdauer des Polyjuice auf vierundzwanzig Stunden verlängert. Wie kurz nach ihrem mutmaßlichen Todeszeitpunkt haben Sie Mrs. Malfoy identifiziert?"

„Ich war morgens um elf Uhr im Leichenschauhaus", erwiderte Snape. „Aber der Zeitraum spielt keine Rolle, denn mit dem Eintritt des Todes verliert der Trank seine Wirkung, wie Sie vielleicht wüssten, wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht aufgepasst hätten."

Joy lächelte. „Ich habe aufgepasst, Professor. Sie haben diesen Trank niemals im Rahmen des Unterrichts besprochen. Und was die Wirkungsdauer angeht…vielleicht hat Professor Lieuwenhoog, der Leiter der Arbeitsgruppe, nicht alles über die von ihm entwickelten Modifikationen verraten – oder jemand aus seiner Arbeitsgruppe hat auf eigene Faust weiter geforscht."

Snape, das sah man deutlich, rekapitulierte im Geiste die Namen der Mitglieder der Utrechter Forschungsgruppe, und Joy stellte sich vor, dass er überlegte, wer von ihnen zu einer derart außerordentlichen Leistung fähig war – die Wirkung des Tranks über den Tod hinaus zu verlängern.

„Jemand sollte mit Auror Shacklebolt sprechen", ließ der Tränkemeister sich schließlich vernehmen.

„Meine Kollegin hat ihm bereits eine Eileule geschickt", nickte Joy.

Snape blickte äußerst missgelaunt drein, und Joy hatte das Gefühl, unter seinem Blick zu schrumpfen. Okay, das würde er nicht mehr mit ihr machen, sie war schon lange keine kleine Zaubertrankschülerin mehr.

„Ich möchte Ihre Narcissa sehen", forderte er nun. „Zum einen traue ich meinen eigenen Sinnen mehr als Ihrer Aussage, zum anderen benötige ich ein Bild von ihr in meinem Kopf, wenn ich Lucius nicht mehr über das Gehör erreichen kann."

Joy diskutierte nicht über seine Forderung. „Folgen Sie mir."

Sie führte ihn nach unten, in die Station für psychoarkane Erkrankungen. Vor dem breiten Fenster, das den Blick in den Raum ermöglichte, blieb sie stehen. Man hatte bereits einen Auror neben dem Eingang postiert. Snape legte die Hand auf den Türgriff, und Joy bewunderte wie schon als Schülerin die eleganten, schmalen Hände mit den langen, feingliedrigen Fingern. Er zögerte, straffte dann seine Schultern noch mehr und betrat den Raum.

„Guten Tag, Narcissa."

Seine angenehme Stimme drang leise auf den Flur. Joy beobachtete Narcissa, aus deren Ohren aufgrund des Pfeffertranks noch immer Dampfwölkchen quollen. Sie hatte die Unterkühlung inzwischen gut überstanden, wie ihre frische Gesichtsfarbe deutlich anzeigte.  
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte Narcissa den Tränkemeister.

„Severus? Oh, Merlin, was ist denn nur mit deinem Gesicht passiert? Gab es einen Unfall im Tränkekeller? Du hast Falten und…eine Narbe. Meine Güte, das sieht aus wie ein Biss!"

Ein Heiler im langen grünen Umhang mit weißem Haar schritt den Gang entlang auf Joy zu. Als er sie erreichte, schloss er die Tür des Krankenzimmers von außen und nickte der jungen Heilerin zu. „Sie lebt ungefähr im Jahr 1980, 1981. Sie glaubt, ihr Sohn ist ein Baby und ihr Mann Ende Zwanzig. Sie weiß, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Damit endet es dann auch. Sie ist sehr verwirrt. Jemand hat ihr einen starken Amnesia-Zauber verpasst."

„Wie ist die Prognose?", erkundigte sich Joy.

„Schwer zu sagen. Wenn man sie in vertraute Umgebung bringen könnte, mit vertrauten Menschen…aber so. Ich bin übrigens sehr einverstanden damit, dass Sie den Legilimenten eingeschaltet haben. Keiner unserer Mitarbeiter aus der psychoarkanen Abteilung möchte diesen Fall übernehmen."

„Professor Snape ist nicht wegen Mrs. Malfoy hier, Heiler Delain. Außerdem ist er kein Heiler. Er wird sich nur um Mr. Malfoy kümmern. Wir erreichen ihn nicht mehr, und ich möchte unbedingt die Zustimmung des Patienten, um ihn künstlich zu ernähren."

Der alte Oberheiler wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Der Mann hat eine Patientenverfügung unterschrieben und lebensverlängernde Maßnahmen abgelehnt. Sie kennen Dr. Lawrence, der die geschlossene Abteilung leitet. Er wird einer ungesetzlichen Maßnahme niemals zustimmen."

„Der Patient gehört zum Verantwortungsbereich von Askaban. Ich werde seine Entscheidung überstimmen", verkündete Joy.

Delain lächelte. „Die Sache hat nur einen kleinen Haken, meine Liebe: Sie sind nicht mehr die verantwortliche Heilerin von Askaban. Sie werden sich also mit Dr. House abstimmen müssen."

„Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch", murmelte Joy bitter. Dieser miese Zyniker hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

Der weißhaarige Heiler lächelte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Sie machen das schon, Florence."

In diesem Augenblick trat Snape aus Narcissas Krankenzimmer. „Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass diese Frau Narcissa Malfoy ist. Gehen wir zu ihrem Mann."

Er sprach die Frage nicht aus, die überdeutlich im Raum stand: Wenn Narcissa hier im St. Mungos im Zimmer hinter ihnen war - wer lag dann in ihrem Grab?

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_

* * *

  
_

_Hinweis: Dr. House gehört mir natürlich ebenso wenig wie die Figuren von J.K. Rowling. Aber er ist tatsächlich die Muggel-Inkarnation des finsteren Tränkemeisters ;-)_


	20. Verwirrung

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**  
**Hi, werte Leserinnen, und danke an alle diejenigen, die so freundlich waren, mir ein Review zu hinterlassen:

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Betagelesen von TheVirginian, diesmal in sehr schönem Hellblau – das an jedem Computer anders aussieht. Hier und heute ohne zarten Grünaspekt.  
Verbindlichsten Dank!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**Musik: Tarja - My Little Phoenix**

Gracefully she's circling higher.  
She has the wind beneath her wings  
and looks down on us  
She said:  
"Robbed of my innocence, had no more time to play.  
I sure got my feathers burned, but I'm stronger than the flames".

Here she comes, here she comes.  
I've been waiting for so long.  
Here she comes  
rose again from the flames  
my little Phoenix

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**20. Verwirrung**

Snape trat an das Lager seines ehemaligen Freundes. Lucius war kaum wiederzuerkennen und bereits vom Tode gezeichnet.

Joy beobachtete den Tränkemeister und fragte sich, ob Lucius Malfoy noch zu retten war, selbst wenn der Legiliment mit dem Bild seiner Frau zu ihm durchdrang. Doch Malfoy besaß einen starken Willen. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran, wie er sich nach der Vergewaltigung und dem Dementorenangriff wieder hochgerappelt hatte, wie hart er für seine Genesung arbeitete. Für Narcissa würde Lucius Malfoy alles tun, das wusste sie. Sie hatte die Eheleute miteinander gesehen. Wenn Malfoy nur daran glaubte, dass seine Frau ihn brauchte…

Snape zog seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf Malfoys Kopf. „Legilimens."

Die Heilerin betrachtete versonnen den Tränkemeister, der mit geschlossenen Augen zauberte, während sich seine Lippen bewegten und unhörbare Worte formten. Die stille Zwiesprache hielt an und an, und sie schien Kraft zu kosten. Schon bald war Snapes Stirn schweißbedeckt, seine Hand zitterte. Von einem Moment zum nächsten war der Spuk vorbei. Der hochdekorierte ehemalige Doppelspion drehte sich um. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in schneller Folge.

„Er war sehr weit weg, aber er glaubt mir. Jetzt sind Sie dran, Heilerin. Retten Sie ihn, wenn Sie können."

Joy nickte. „Unterschreiben Sie die Formulare, die meine Kollegin gebracht hat. Ich brauche Ihre Aussage, dass Mr. Malfoy der künstlichen Ernährung zugestimmt hat."

Sie wies auf einen Tisch an der Wand, auf dem einige offiziell aussehende Pergamente lagen. Ohne weiter abzuwarten, begann Joy mit den Maßnahmen, die sie bereits während der Arbeit des Tränkemeisters vorbereitet hatte. Energiedichte Zaubertränke intravenös und künstliche Ernährung – sie würden abwarten müssen, ob Malfoys geschwächter Körper noch auf die Behandlung reagierte.

Sie fühlte sich an die Situation in Askaban erinnert, an den Abend nach dem Dementorenangriff. Auch damals hatte es nicht gut ausgesehen, aber Malfoy hatte sich erholt. Er verfügte über einen unbändigen Lebenswillen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er das Bild verinnerlichte, das Professor Snape in sein Gehirn gepflanzt hatte, und es nicht doch als Täuschung betrachtete.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Als die Heilerin nach einem kurzen, späten Mittagessen in der Kantine mit ihrer Freundin Mildred auf die geschlossene Station zurückkehrte, wo Narcissa Malfoy untergebracht war, vernahm sie zornige Stimmen bereits lange bevor sie die Streitenden sah.

„Du hättest mich sofort informieren müssen!", rief ein junger Mann hitzig aus. „Verflucht, Severus, sie ist meine Mutter!"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass wir eine gepflegte Ausdrucksweise vereinbart hatten, Draco? Nur zu deiner Information: Ich habe dich nicht sofort informiert, weil ich mir zunächst selbst ein Bild der Situation verschaffen wollte. Wie hätte es dir gefallen, aus der Vorlesung gezerrt zu werden, um hier festzustellen, dass deine vermeintliche Mutter eine Hochstaplerin ist?" blaffte der Tränkemeister. Er hatte sich vornüber gebeugt und piekte dem jungen Malfoy mit einem spitzen Finger in die Brust, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Joy lief den beiden Männern entgegen.

„Meine Herren, bitte nicht so laut. Es sind Kranke auf dieser Station, die Ruhe benötigen."

Sie sah durch das Fenster in Mrs. Malfoys Zimmer hinein. Nun, die Hexe gehörte nicht zu den Ruhebedürftigen, sie tanzte mit geschlossenen Augen und barfuss durch das Zimmer.

„Bei Merlins Bart", entfuhr es dem jungen Malfoy. „Mutter. Mutter!"

Er schickte sich an, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Warten Sie!"

Joys laute Weisung ließ ihn innehalten, die Hand bereits auf dem Türgriff.

„Sie werden das nicht sehr gerne hören, Mr. Malfoy, aber Ihre Mutter lebt im Jahr 1980, bestenfalls 1981. Sie weiß, dass sie einen Sohn hat, aber sie geht davon aus, dass Sie ein Baby sind."

Draco Malfoy musterte sie aus kühlen, graublauen Augen. „Meine Mutter wird mich erkennen, wenn sie mich sieht."

„Draco", mahnte Snape, doch auch auf den Tränkemeister hörte der junge Mann nicht. Er öffnete die Tür.

„Sie müssen mit einer nicht besonders angenehmen Überraschung rechnen", warnte Joy.

Sie hatte eine Ahnung, was geschehen könnte, doch da es der Patientin kaum schaden würde, ließ sie den Dingen ihren Lauf. Sie wechselte einen raschen Blick mit dem Professor, der die Achseln zuckte.

„Mutter!"

Der junge Mann sprach Mrs. Malfoy an. Sie hielt in der Drehung inne, öffnete die Augen und betrachtete ihren Besucher einen Moment lang.

„Ich habe sehr lange auf dich gewartet", sagte sie dann leise und schlug die Augen nieder. „All die langen Tage und Nächte im rosa Haus. Ich dachte schon, dass du mich niemals besuchen wirst." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Die meisten bekommen nie Besuch, weißt du. Aber ich freue mich sehr, dass du doch gekommen bist."

Beinahe scheu lächelte sie, eine zarte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen.

„Wenn wir nur gewusst hätten, wo du bist", erklärte ihr Sohn mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Wenn wir geahnt hätten, dass du lebst, ich hätte dich längst schon geholt."

Er lief auf sie zu, um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Sie warf sich in diese Umarmung und presste sich dicht ihn.

„Ach, Lucius. Du hast mir so gefehlt."

Draco Malfoy stand plötzlich stocksteif. Severus Snape schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Und Heilerin Joy zuckte die Achseln. „Hab ich's nicht gesagt? Eine faustdicke Überraschung, und nicht von der angenehmen Sorte."

Sie trat in den Raum. „Hallo, Narcissa."

Die Angesprochene hob den Kopf von der Schulter ihres Sohnes. „Oh, guten Tag – ähem, ich weiß gar nicht, wie Sie heißen. Ich dachte zuerst, Ihr Name wäre Narcissa, aber inzwischen hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich Narcissa Malfoy bin." Sie lächelte. „Die Schwester hat es mir gesagt, und es fühlt sich richtig an. Elly haben mich nur die weißen Schwestern getauft. Ein schöner Name, aber Narcissa gefällt mir doch besser. Ich habe wohl einen ziemlichen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, bei dem Unfall, der mich letztlich in das Muggelkrankenhaus gebracht hat. So war es doch, oder?"

„Das mit dem schweren Schlag auf den Kopf kann ich bestätigen", nickte Joy. „Ich bin ihre zuständige Heilerin, Doktor Joy. Und leider gab es nicht nur einen Schlag, sondern auch einen schweren Fluch, weshalb Sie sehr viel vergessen haben."

„Ja, aber jetzt bin ich ja im St. Mungos, und ich werde hoffentlich bald wieder gesund sein. Wann darf ich nach Hause nach Malfoy Manor?"

Die Frage richtete sich halb an Draco, halb an Joy. Mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck starrte der Zauberer die Heilerin an. Unbeholfen hielten seine Hände die eigene Mutter, die sich für seine Frau und ihn für seinen Vater hielt.

„Wir müssen noch einige Tests machen, das wird noch ein paar Tage dauern", half Joy dem jungen Malfoy aus der Klemme.

Narcissa seufzte. „Was ist mit Draco, Lucius? Könntest du ihn nicht herbringen? Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

„Draco ist bei deiner Mutter, Narcissa", sprang Snape ein.

Offenbar keine gute Idee, denn sie sah sofort ärgerlich drein. „Rosier House ist kein guter Ort für ein kleines Kind. Warum hast du ihn dorthin gebracht, Lucius?" Vorwurfsvoll betrachtete sie ihren vermeintlichen Ehemann. „Du weißt doch, wie wenig Verständnis meine Mutter für die Bedürfnisse eines Babys aufbringt. Da wäre er bei den Hauselfen auf dem Manor besser betreut."

„Es ist nur für heute Nachmittag", versuchte ihr Sohn die Lage zu retten.

Plötzlich lächelte Narcissa. „Weil du mich so dringend sehen wolltest, Geliebter, n'est-ce pas?" Sie schmiegte sich zärtlich an Draco, der wieder völlig starr wurde. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass du mich gefunden hast, Lucius", setzte sie hinzu und küsste seine Lippen.

„Okay, ich denke, Sie müssen sich jetzt dringend etwas hinlegen, Mrs. Malfoy", griff Joy ein, und bugsierte die widerstrebende Narcissa entschieden in Richtung Bett.

„Und du musst ins Büro…_Lucius_", fügte Snape hinzu und packte den jungen Malfoy am Oberarm.

„Das wird deinem Vater überhaupt nicht gefallen, falls er überlebt", hörte Joy ihn auf dem Gang sagen.

„Glaubst du etwa, mir gefällt dieser Zustand?", fauchte Draco zurück.

Verdammt, konnten die beiden nicht wenigstens die Tür schließen? Joy zog ihren Stab und erledigte das.

„Sie werden jetzt ein bisschen schlafen, Mrs. Malfoy", kündigte Joy an.

„Ach bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Narcissa", bot ihr die Patientin an. „Und ich bin gar nicht müde, ich…"

„Doch, das sind Sie", widersprach Joy energisch. „_Somnus_!"

Als Narcissas Augen zufielen und ihr Körper sich entspannte, atmete Joy tief durch. Merlin, was für ein Desaster!

„Sie mit einem Schlafzauber zu belegen, ist keine Daueroption", schnarrte ihr Snapes Stimme auf dem Gang entgegen, als sie das Krankenzimmer verließ.

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee parat, Professor?", zischte die Heilerin.

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ist ja schon gut. Die Frage ist doch: Wie gehen wir mit diesem Zustand um? Soll man sie in den Glauben lassen, Draco sei Lucius? Oder ist es besser, ihr zu widersprechen und sie mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren?"

„Wahrheit", sagte Draco sofort. „Diese Lüge halte ich nicht aus."

„Ich bin keine Expertin für arkane Psychologie", bekannte Joy. „Aber wenn Sie mich fragen, sie in der Illusion leben zu lassen, führt nirgendwohin. Sie wird immer wieder nach dem Baby fragen, und jedes Mal drängender. Außerdem, wollen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, sich irgendwann von ihr trennen? Das müssen Sie, wenn Sie ein eigenes Leben führen wollen."

„Das würde ihr das Herz brechen", erklärte Snape ungewohnt sanft.

„Aber Mr. Malfoy kann die Anforderungen nicht erfüllen, die Mrs. Malfoy irgendwann stellen wird. Sie denkt, sie sei jungverheiratet." Joy musste die Problematik gar nicht genauer ausführen.

„Hoffentlich wacht mein Vater bald auf", seufzte der junge Malfoy.

„Hoffentlich erkennt sie ihn", murmelte Snape. „Du musst einen Experten hinzuziehen, Draco."

„Das sehe ich genauso", bestätigte Joy. „Ich werde mit Heiler Grady sprechen, der die Abteilung leitet. Aber in Angelegenheiten des Geistes ist Heilung zumeist nicht die Frage der Wahl des richtigen Trankes oder Zauberspruchs. Die Vorgänge sind kompliziert und erfordern bei allen Beteiligten viel Geduld. Und was ein ‚Amnesia' dem Geist eines Menschen antut – das wissen Sie beide gut genug."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Geduld gehörte allerdings nicht zu den typischen Tugenden der Malfoys, wie Joy bald feststellen musste. Sie hatte ihr Praktikum in der Muggelklinik abgesagt und saß nun - es war früher Morgen - neben Lucius Malfoys Bett, in der Hand den neuesten Krimi von Henning Mankell. Leise las sie vor, während Zaubertrankinfusionen durch transparente Schläuche in seine Venen tropften und weißer Nahrungsbrei über eine Sonde in seinen Magen gelangte.

Irgendwann nahm sie die Brille ab, rieb sich die Nasenwurzel und legte „Mörder ohne Gesicht" zur Seite.

„Bitte", flüsterte eine Stimme brüchig vom Bett her. „Gehen wir jetzt zu meiner Frau?"

Joy starrte perplex in Malfoys Gesicht, auf die flatternden Augenlider, die eingefallenen Wangen und die Schatten unter den Augen. Er war zweifellos früher ein attraktiver Mann gewesen, aber so, wie er jetzt aussah, würde Narcissa ihn niemals erkennen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass von Aufstehen so rein gar keine Rede sein konnte.

„Sie sollten eigentlich noch bewusstlos sein und sich Stück für Stück gesund schlafen, während ich Sie mit Tränken und Brei aufpäppele", flüsterte sie vorwurfsvoll in sein Ohr.

„Ah…diese klaren Anweisungen", brachte er mühsam hervor. „Hallo, Doktor Joy. Brei klingt…gut."

Er besaß tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit zu lächeln. Im nächsten Augenblick verzog sich sein Gesicht vor Schmerz.

„Cissy", stöhnte er.

Seine Augenlider flogen auf, hektisch versuchte er, sich im Raum umzusehen.

„Nein, nein, nein", mahnte Joy. „Ganz ruhig, Mr. Malfoy. So weit sind wir hier noch lange nicht. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Narcissa, wir kümmern uns um sie. Alles wird gut."

Er entspannte sich sichtlich und driftete wieder davon. Joy griff nach ihrem Umhang. Sie fror, nicht zuletzt, weil sie nun seit inzwischen vierundzwanzig Stunden auf den Beinen war. Wenn sie hier von Nutzen sein wollte, musste sie ein paar Stunden schlafen. Sie erhob sich, dehnte die steifen Glieder und machte sich auf den Weg. Am Hinterausgang des St. Mungos befand sich ein Apparitionspunkt, und sie sehnte sich nach ihrer Wohnung, einer heißen Dusche und einer guten Tasse Tee.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Eule hockte auf der Fensterbank und blickte indigniert auf die Heilerin, die im Licht der Laterne die Schutzzauber aufhob, die das Haus umgaben. Der Regen perlte von den Federn des Tieres ab.

Joy schmunzelte. „Wie kann ich es auch wagen, jetzt erst nach Hause zu kommen", sagte sie und ließ den Vogel ein.

Sie band das Pergament vom Bein ab und betrachtete es mit einem Augenzwinkern. Sie wischte die Wassertropfen von der Brille, sah genauer hin und lächelte. Ja, diese Schrift kannte sie von den sorgfältigen Einträgen in den Karteikarten auf der Krankenstation Askabans. Sie musterte den Vogel, während sie nach ein paar Eulenkeksen kramte und ihm schließlich stattdessen ein Stück Grana Padano anbot. Natürlich, die dringende Post wurde per Möwe versendet, normale Briefe brachten die Wachen mit dem Schiff an Land, und der Fahrende Ritter nahm den Postsack mit nach London, wo er der zentralen Eulenpoststation übergeben wurde. Nun, dafür, dass dieser Kauz hier es nicht weit gehabt hatte, benahm er sich wie ein Wüstenreisender.

„Flieg mal in Mrs. Reynolds Garten drei Häuser weiter, der ist voller Wühlmäuse", empfahl sie dem Boten und schubste ihn ungalant vom Fensterbrett. Der Vogel verschwand lautlos im Dunkel des Wintermorgens.

Joy legte den Brief auf den Küchentisch, ging unter der Dusche und kochte sich danach einen Tee. Mit dem dampfenden Earl Grey vor sich und dicken, handgestrickten Wollsocken an den Füßen, machte sie es sich gemütlich. Sie war gespannt, was Remus Lupin schreiben würde, darauf, ob ihm das Buch gefallen hatte, und was er ihr sonst noch zu sagen hatte.

Mit dem Brieföffner fuhr sie in den Schlitz des Umschlags. Das Pergament, das man in Askaban den Insassen für ihre Privatpost zuteilte, war gelblich grau und ziemlich grob. Sie störte sich nicht daran. Was sie interessierte, war der Inhalt des Schreibens.

_Hallo Doktor,…_

Sie musste lachen. Sein Versuch, die Anrede locker und unverfänglich zu halten und gleichzeitig nicht zu vertraulich zu werden, verursachte ihr schmunzelndes Erstaunen.

_Ich habe den Eintrag auf der letzten Seite von _Tintenherz_ als Einladung verstanden, Ihnen zu schreiben. _

‚Wenn _der_ Hinweis nicht deutlich war, dann weiß ich's auch nicht', dachte Joy.

Sie hatte es nicht geschafft, ihm persönlich zu sagen, dass sie den Kontakt gerne aufrechterhalten wollte. Merlin, sie war sonst nicht schüchtern, aber sie hatte Lupins Frau gesehen, und die junge Aurorin war zweifellos das, was Männer als ‚heißen Feger' bezeichneten. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie sich als Metamorphmaga in jede Frau der Welt verwandelt konnte, von der Film-Diva über jedes Model der Hexenwoche bis zur Miss Magic World. Doch irgendwie hatte Joy auch das Gefühl, dass diese Dinge Remus Lupin nicht wirklich interessierten – wobei sie damit auch dem Irrtum aller träumenden Mauerblümchen unterliegen mochte.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. Sie war kein Mauerblümchen, beileibe nicht. Sie hatte zwar wenig Zeit auszugehen, aber sie mochte Männer, flirtete gern und die Männer mochten sie.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob es wirklich romantische Gefühle waren, die sie für den Häftling mit den freundlichen braunen – gelegentlich auch gelben – Augen hegte. Sie war fasziniert von seinem medizinischen Zustand, von den nicht menschlichen Verhaltensweisen, von dem Wissen, dass er ein magisches Geschöpf war. Außen Mensch, innen Bestie, sie war nicht so naiv, diese Seite auszublenden. Und als Wissenschaftlerin interessierte sie sich für beides: Den Menschen und die Kreatur.

Wenn sie am Ende Freunde wurden, war das für sie völlig in Ordnung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Remus Lupin ein sehr guter Freund sein konnte. Alles Weitere würde sich ergeben – oder eben nicht.

_Bevor ich erzähle, wie mir Tintenherz gefallen hat, möchte ich mich noch einmal für das wundervolle Geschenk bedanken. Das war eine ziemliche Überraschung für mich und eine besondere Freude. Irgendwann würde ich mich gerne revanchieren. _

Sie wusste natürlich, dass ihm das im Augenblick nicht möglich war, aber sie fand, es war der Gedanke, der zählte.

_Wir alle hier vermissen Sie sehr__; __die Krankenstation ist nicht eben beliebter geworden, seit Dr. House dort allein das Regiment führt. _

Ja, letzteres konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen!

_Dass ich diesen Gedanken heute so offen zu Papier bringen kann, ist auch Ihr Verdienst, Florence. Ohne Ihr Engagement und Ihren Mut wäre Askaban heute vermutlich noch der graue, trostlose Felsen, der es war, als ich im Mai hierher kam. Genau genommen ist es natürlich noch immer ein grauer, trostloser Klotz in einem fies kalten Abschnitt der schottischen See, aber gelegentlich zeigen sich menschliche Züge. _

Schmierte er ihr da etwa Honig ums Maul? Ach, was machte das schon! Es hatte sie damals tatsächlich Überwindung gekostet, sich gegen den scheinbar allmächtigen Direktor Hurt zu stellen, und sie hatte wirklich mit seinen Drohungen zu kämpfen gehabt. Es war eigentlich ganz schön, einmal für den Einsatz gelobt zu werden.

_Tintenherz – __i__ch muss gestehen, es ist eine Weile her, dass ich ein Kinderbuch in der Hand hatte. Aber dieses Buch ist wundervoll erzählt, eine Geschichte darüber, wie wichtig Geschichten und Fantasie in unserem Leben sind, und wie wunderbar das Lesen an sich ist. Wer hätte nicht gerne die Gabe, Personen und Dinge aus Büchern herauslesen zu können? Ich habe Zauberzunge während des Lesens glühend um die besondere Fähigkeit beneidet,…_

Joy folgte den Linien, die sich eine an die nächste ordentlich über das Pergament zogen, betrachtete den Schwung der Buchstaben. Remus zog die Ziffern nicht, so dass die Haken der „g" und „j" weit über den Rest der Schrift hinausragten. Er schrieb ordentlich und mit Sorgfalt. Genauso sorgfältig referierte er das Buch, vergaß keinen der wichtigen Aspekte, hielt auch nicht mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg, und gab ihr somit ein sehr vollständiges, persönliches Statement. Lediglich über Staubfinger, die Figur, die ihm, wie Joy fand, auf den ersten Blick ziemlich ähnlich war, schwieg er sich aus, erwähnte ihn nur in seiner Funktion, aber schrieb wenig über den Charakter.

Joy faltete die beiden doppelseitig beschriebenen Pergamente zusammen. Die letzten Absätze standen ihr noch so deutlich vor den Augen, dass sie sie auswendig hätte aufsagen können.

_Natürlich könnte man noch viel mehr über dieses Buch schreiben, und noch länger darüber reden (was ich deutlich lieber tun würde). Leider wird man mir in etwa zehn Minuten das Licht ausschalten, so dass ich zum Ende kommen muss, wenn dieser Brief noch in die Wochenpost soll, die morgen früh weggebracht wird. _

_Ich_

Hier fand sich ein dunkler Tintenfleck am Endpunkt des ‚h', offenbar hatte er die Feder ruhen lassen, um zu überlegen, wie er das Schreiben beenden sollte.

_Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir gelegentlich erzähl__t__en, was Ihnen an diesem Buch so gefallen hat, dass es zu Ihrem Lieblingsbuch wurde, das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn Ihnen zwischen Praktika und der Arbeit in Südafrika irgendwann langweilig ist und Sie Zeit finden, zu schreiben. _

_Darüber hinaus – nun, ich hoffe, es klingt nicht vermessen, aber wir bekommen__,__ wie Sie vielleicht wissen__,__ den ‚Tagespropheten' nicht, ich habe keine Möglichkeit zu erfahren, wie es Lucius Malfoy geht. Eine Nachricht wäre_

Wieder zierte ein dunkler Fleck den letzten Schwung, dieses Mal des ‚e'.

_Eine Nachricht wäre zu gegebener Zeit eine geschätzte Information, so sehr ich diese auch fürchte und mir wünschte, die Dinge lägen anders, als sie zuletzt lagen._

Sie seufzte vernehmlich. Wenn sie daran dachte, was in seinem Blick gelegen hatte, wann immer er nach Lucius Malfoy fragte: So viel Sorge, so viel Verletzlichkeit. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern schien schon eine besondere Art von Tiefe zu besitzen, wie sie es selten zwischen zwei Menschen, die nicht Mann und Frau waren, gesehen hatte. Er wechselte das Thema abrupt.

_Fünf Minuten bis zur Dunkelheit. Ich hoffe, Sie gewinnen interessante Eindrücke bei Ihren Praktika in der Muggelwelt. Ich war in früheren Jahren gelegentlich gezwungen, mich hineinzuwagen und habe stets neue und manchmal auch seltsame Erkenntnisse mitgenommen. Für die Stelle in Johannisburg wünsche ich Ihnen alles Gute und viel Erfolg. _

_Askaban im Dezember 1999_

_Herzliche Grüße_

_Remus Lupin_

Joy lächelte. Sie hatte ganz eindeutig den Brief einer Person vor sich, die nicht genau wusste, wie offen oder wie vertraut sie ihre Worte wählen durfte. Und sie selbst würde vermutlich genauso unsicher sein, wenn sie Remus in ein paar Tagen zurückschrieb. Aber so war das nun einmal, wenn man in einer solch besonderen Situation Freundschaft schloss – es dauerte.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Joy erschien erst am Nachmittag wieder im St. Mungos. Auch wenn man ihr freundlicherweise ein Büro zur Verfügung stellte, was vermutlich vor allem Mildreds enormem Einfluss zu verdanken war, so war sie doch nicht die verantwortliche Heilerin. Umso überraschter war sie, als Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Chef der Aurorabteilung, bei ihr auftauchte.

Zunächst verlangte er von ihr eine genaue Beschreibung der Umstände, unter denen sie Mrs. Malfoy gefunden hatte. Geduldig schilderte sie jedes Detail. Als sie geendet hatte, war es an ihr, Fragen zu stellen, obwohl sie eigentlich keine Antwort erwartete.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Shacklebolt, wissen Sie schon, wer anstelle von Mrs. Malfoy beerdigt wurde?"

Der schwarze Zauberer schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Sie kennen sich ja mit der Schweigepflicht aus, Doktor", antwortete er.

„Das stimmt. Ich frage mich nur, ob es tatsächlich Vielsafttrank war, und ob die Wirkung wirklich unendlich lange anhält."

Der Auror blickte auf. „Woher wissen Sie das mit dem Polyjuice?"

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Ach, ich hatte nur eine Konversation mit Professor Snape, die auf Vermutungen beruhte."

„Die Leiche im Grab hat rote Haare. Die Untersuchungen laufen noch, aber viel weist daraufhin, dass sie identisch ist mit einer Person, die am Tage vor dem Angriff auf Mrs. Malfoy vermisst gemeldet wurde. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür zu Joys kleinem Büro, und die wie stets in makellose schwarze Roben gehüllte Gestalt ihres ehemaligen Tränkeprofessors erschien.

„Ah, Kingsley", sagte er anstelle eines Grußes mit samtiger Stimme. „Guten Tag, Miss Joy."

„Doktor", korrigierte sie ihn. „Soviel Zeit muss sein, Professor. Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen?"

Sie wies auf den nicht eben komfortablen Klappstuhl in der Ecke. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass der Tränkemeister lieber stehen blieb.

„Nein, danke. _Doktor_." Ein schmales Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel, doch die dunklen Augen blieben davon unberührt und kalt. „Die Arbeitsgruppe aus Utrecht näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, war eine guter Hinweis", begann er übergangslos. „Mein Kollege, Professor Lieuwenhoog war sehr interessiert, als er erfuhr, dass es ganz offenbar jemanden gibt, der ohne sein Wissen an einer Stelle weitergeforscht hat, an der er bewusst einen Schlusspunkt gesetzt hatte. Bei meiner ersten Nachfrage gestern sagte er noch, dass kein Mitglied seiner Gruppe eine Verbindung nach England hätte. Heute Morgen jedoch erhielt ich eine Eileule, und der Inhalt des Schreibens wird dich, Kingsley, sicher interessieren. Die sehr talentierte Miss van Hees, die in der Gruppe arbeitet, hat eine Schwester, die in England studiert hat. Magisches Marktwesen. Und diese hat vor zwei Jahren geheiratet, einen Mr. James Scott. Dieser Mr. Scott ist – und hier wird es spannend – ein Cousin von Gerard Lester – einem Neffen des uns nur zu bekannten Gregory Lester, der in Askaban sitzt, und zwar allein mit Lestrange und Macnair in dem Flügel, der noch nicht renoviert wurde. Und wir wissen alle, wem er das verdankt."

„Merlin, Severus, das ist gute Arbeit, vielen Dank", platzte Shacklebolt heraus.

„Sagen Sie mir eines", verlangte Snape. „Ist die Tote im Grab die vermisste Miss Dashwood?"

„Das weißt du auch?", erkundigte sich der leitende Auror kopfschüttelnd. „Nun, derzeit spricht einiges dafür, ja."

„Miss Dashwood war Mitarbeiterin einer Kommission zur Aufdeckung von Korruption, die in der Firma eingesetzt wurde, in der Mr. Scott tätig ist", erläuterte Snape der Heilerin. „Er war einer derjenigen, die verdächtigt wurden. Doch ohne Leiche konnte das Aurorendepartment nicht einmal nachweisen, dass ein Verbrechen vorliegt."

„Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du diese Erkenntnisse nicht weitergeben würdest, Severus", seufzte Kingsley. „Sie sind geheim."

Er blicke angelegentlich zu Joy hinüber.

„Oh, das alles sind natürlich nur Vermutungen meinerseits", parierte Snape nonchalant. „Aber mir liegt daran, dass die Schuldigen für das Verbrechen an Narcissa zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden."

„Warum?", fragte Joy.

„Weil…" Er warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

Damit rauschte er zur Tür hinaus.

„Holla", kommentierte Joy.

„So ist er eben." Shacklebolt zuckte die Schultern. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie diese Dinge für sich behalten, Doktor."

„Natürlich. Aber ich wüsste schon gerne, warum der Professor sich derart für die Malfoys einsetzt. Er hat Mr. Malfoy nicht ein einziges Mal besucht, während dieser krank in Askaban lag."

„Snapes Loyalität gilt sicher nicht Lucius Malfoy, aber er ist der Pate des Jungen gewesen."

Joy nickte. Das war vermutlich eine ausreichende Motivation.

„Sagen Sie, Mr. Shacklebolt: Dann war der Angriff auf Mrs. Malfoy, ihr Verschwinden ebenso wie Lucius Malfoys vorhersehbare, selbstzerstörerische Reaktion nur ein willkommener Nebeneffekt des Mordes an dieser Ermittlerin?"

Er brummte zustimmend. „Man hätte auch Miss Dashwood mit dem Amnesia-Fluch belegen können, aber so denken Todesser eben nicht."

Joy überlegte. „Todesser? Sie meinen Leute, die trotz Voldemorts Tod weiter seiner Art von reinblütiger Ideologie und Muggelfeindlichkeit anhängen, oder? Diese Denkweise, dass die Welt der Muggel und die unsere streng getrennt sind, ist dafür verantwortlich, dass man sich sicher fühlte, wenn man Narcissas Hirn verwirrte und sie in Muggel-London ablegte?"

„Richtig", stimmte der Auror zu. „Und erfolgreich ist es bedauerlicherweise auch. Denn alles, was wir haben, sind eine Kette loser Indizien und ein Motiv. Wir werden den Verantwortlichen nichts nachweisen können."

Joy staunte. „Sie meinen, die Beweise reichen nicht aus?"

„Leider."

„Es sei denn, Narcissa Malfoys Zustand bessert sich so sehr, dass sie aussagen kann."

„Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein. Der junge Malfoy braucht seine Mutter immer noch, und sicher nicht als nervliches Wrack. Außerdem würde ich den Kerlen nur zu gerne das Genick brechen – im übertragenen Sinne, versteht sich."

Der Auror blickte so grimmig drein, dass Joy sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass er nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne gerne tätig geworden wäre.

„Eine letzte Frage", drängte die Heilerin. „Wie dringend will das Ministerium diesen Fall klären?"

„Celia Dashwood war eine von uns. Was mich und meine Abteilung betrifft: Sehr dringend."

Joy beschloss, sich diese Aussage gut zu merken. Sie brachte zwei Äußerungen aus den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden überein und hatte eine Idee. Sprechen würde sie jedoch mit niemandem darüber. Noch nicht.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später nach Lucius Malfoy sah, traute Joy ihren Augen kaum. Er schlief, doch seine Wangen hatten etwas Farbe bekommen, und die Karteikarte verriet ihr, dass er weiterhin vorsichtig dosierte Mahlzeiten per Magensonde bekam und sie tatsächlich vertrug. Zusätzlich stopften sie ihn parenteral mit stärkenden Zaubertränken voll, was die Schläuche hielten.

„Ich habe die Windel schon dreimal wechseln müssen", stöhnte die zuständige Schwester, als sie Joy entdeckte. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass sein Metabolismus so schnell wieder angesprungen ist. Ich meine, wir haben damit gerechnet, dass er es nicht bis nächste Woche schafft."

Joy sparte sich eine Bemerkung, welch ein Glück die Frau hatte, dass sie die Hinterlassenschaften dieses arbeitswilligen Metabolismus nicht auf Muggelart beseitigen musste.

„War er ansprechbar?"

„Er murmelt. Man kann nichts verstehen, abgesehen vom Namen seiner Frau."

Nun, offenbar war Professor Snape sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Joy befand, dass sie eigentlich nichts weiter für den Patienten tun konnte. Sein Körper musste von selbst und mit der Hilfe, die ihm bereits zuteil wurde, heilen. Sie wirkte einen Wärmezauber, um überhaupt etwas getan zu haben, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Narcissa Malfoy.

Als sie aus dem Aufzug trat, sah sie ihn: Den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, die Fäuste geballt. Er wirkte verzweifelt, die ganze Haltung drückte Zorn und Verweigerung aus.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy öffnete die Augen und betrachtete Joy mit abschätzendem Blick.

„Ich kann da nicht reingehen. Sie fragt permanent nach mir – ich meine nach ihrem Baby -, sie nennt mich ‚Lucius', und sie versucht…sie versucht, mich zu küssen."

„Ich kann verstehen, dass das sehr schlimm für Sie ist", gab Joy sachte zurück. „Sie ist krank, sie weiß es nicht besser."

„Das ist mir klar, aber ich schaffe es trotzdem nicht, mit ihr umzugehen. Bei Merlin, soll ich sie mich etwa küssen lassen? Sie ist meine Mutter. Das wäre doch…abartig."

„Vor allem wäre es falsch", stimmte Joy ihm zu. „Vielleicht sollten Sie ihre Mutter nicht besuchen, Mr. Malfoy, auch wenn Ihnen das grausam erscheint. Sie würde nicht so sehr darunter leiden wie Sie, wenn Sie jetzt wieder zu ihr hineingehen müssten."

„Meinen Sie wirklich?" Erleichterung spiegelte sich plötzlich in seiner Miene. „Es ist nicht, dass ich sie nicht sehen will…"

„Sie müssen das gar nicht weiter ausführen. Für eine Weile können wir Ihre Mutter sicher hinhalten, ihr sagen, dass Sie auf Geschäftsreise sind, irgendetwas in der Art. Sprechen Sie doch mit Mr. Snape, er kennt Ihre Familie schon lange und weiß, was vor siebzehn Jahren so Alltag war im Hause Ihrer Eltern."

Er nickte. „Vielen Dank, Doktor." Für einen Augenblick sah es aus, als wollte er gehen, doch dann blieb er und sagte: „Sie waren die Heilerin in Askaban. Ich habe Sie beim Prozess gesehen."

„Ich habe Sie durchaus wahrgenommen, Mr. Malfoy", erwiderte sie. „Dass Sie Ihrer Mutter dort beigestanden haben – und Ihrem Vater – war sehr mutig und ganz sicher nicht leicht."

Er nickte. „Wissen Sie schon, ob mein Vater…ob er wieder gesund wird?"

„Eine sehr schwierige Frage", entgegnete sie. „Die Ereignisse haben bereits und werden noch ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er ist auch noch nicht über den Berg, was das pure Überleben angeht, und er hat noch viele Jahre Haft vor sich. Askaban hat enorme Fortschritte gemacht in den letzten Wochen und Monaten, aber es ist und bleibt – wie Ihr ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung sagen würde – ein trostloser, grauer Klotz."

Der junge Mann ließ den Kopf hängen. Merlin, er tat Joy wirklich Leid. Sie hatte zwar gehört, dass er selbst durchaus einiges auf dem Kerbholz hatte und ganz sicher kein Unschuldslamm war, aber die Eltern hatten übergroßen Anteil an den Fehlern des Sohnes. Sie war jedoch Heilerin, keine Richterin. Sie wollte helfen.

„Wissen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, ich gebe Ihnen einen ungebetenen Rat, und ich weiß, junge Menschen hassen das." Sie lächelte. Er sah sehr skeptisch drein. „Nehmen Sie Anteil am Schicksal Ihrer Eltern, aber leben Sie Ihr eigenes Leben. Das ist schwer genug. Sie sind achtzehn Jahre alt, sie können die Verantwortung für Ihre Eltern nicht übernehmen. Das ist Sache des Ministeriums und der magischen Gemeinschaft. Die Schäden, die ein entschlossener ‚Amnesia' zurücklässt, sind irreparabel. Der Zustand Ihrer Mutter mag sich bessern, aber sie wird nie wieder die Frau sein, die Sie kannten. Das ist bedauerlich, aber es ist so. Da Sie Ihrer Mutter derzeit nicht helfen können – wie wäre es, wenn Sie Ihren Vater besuchen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit ihm reden soll", gestand Draco.

„Das macht nichts", sagte sie freundlich. „Die meiste Zeit wird er ohnehin schlafen, und falls er etwas wacher sein sollte, liegt auf seinem Nachttisch ein Buch, von dem ich zufällig weiß, dass er es mögen wird. Warum lesen Sie ihn nicht einfach daraus vor?"

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	21. Weihnachtsbriefe

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Vielen Dank für Eure freundlich hinterlassenen Reviews: Palina, Sally, Spitzohr, Lola und Reditus Mortis.

Heute wird es weihnachtlich in dieser Fiction, und angesichts des Sonnenscheins draußen sollte ich vielleicht auf Winterwetter warten, aber so lange sollte es dann doch nicht dauern von einem Update zum nächsten ;-)

Übrigens, es werden etwa 26 Kapitel werden, und dies ist meine letzte Fanfiction. Also lehnt Euch zurück und genießt die letzten Wochen mit mir.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Wie immer kritisch betagelesen von TheVirginian, die übrigens selbst hervorragende Malfoys schreibt. Ein Blick lohnt sich!

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Musik: Heute wird es, wie oben erwähnt, weihnachtlich. Trotzdem bleiben wir beim Metal, im weitesten Sinne:  
Varpunen Jouluaamuna – Tarja Turunen

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**21. Weihnachtsbriefe**

Remus Lupin warf einen Blick auf den Kalender, als er die letzten Bände, die seine Mithäftlinge zurückgegeben hatten, wieder in die Regale einsortierte. Es war der zwanzigste Dezember, und eine gewisse Unruhe hatte die Insassen des Gefängnisses erfasst. Das Ministerium hatte eine für die Verhältnisse Askabans sehr liberale Besuchsregelung erlassen, aber da es unmöglich war, alle Besucher an den Weihnachtstagen unter Wahrung der Sicherheitsbelange in das Gebäude hinein- und wieder herauszuschleusen, begannen die Besuche jetzt bereits, und es herrschte große Aufregung, Begeisterung und Vorfreude bei den Glücklichen, die ihre Angehörigen und Freunde in die Arme schließen konnten.

Remus erwartete keinen Besuch. Er hatte bereits in der Vorwoche an Dora geschrieben, um ihr und vor allem Teddy ein gesegnetes Fest zu wünschen. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass er Antwort erhalten würde. Seine wenigen Freunde und Bekannten hatten ebenfalls bereits einen Gruß erhalten, auch Harry, der nach wie vor jeden Kontakt mit Remus ablehnte. Auf Lucius' leerem ‚Bücherregal' – dem Felsvorsprung neben der unbenutzten Pritsche – hatte er die Weihnachtskarten von Kingsley, den Weasleys, Hermine und Minerva aufgereiht. Kingsley schrieb dass er aufgrund der enormen Arbeitsbelastung vor Weihnachten nicht mehr nach Askaban käme, aber auf jeden Fall vor dem Jahreswechsel vorbeischauen würde.

„Sind Sie fertig?", riss ihn der Wachmann aus seinen Gedanken.

Remus nickte, stellte das letzte Buch weg und nahm seinen Umhang. In Askaban war es klirrend kalt geworden, und das Ministerium hatte warme Umhänge besorgt, nachdem ein Häftling mit der Presse gedroht hatte. Wie sich die Zeiten doch änderten.

Auf dem Weg zur Zelle kamen ihnen immer wieder Wachen mit Gefangenen in unterschiedlichem Zustand emotionaler Auflösung entgegen. Die Besuchszeit war eben beendet. Remus fragte sich, was sich wohl in seiner Miene spiegeln würde, wenn er heute Besuch von Dora und vielleicht auch Teddy erhalten hätte, gesetzt den Fall, seine Frau – Ex-Frau, mahnte er sich streng – hätte ihm nicht den Laufpass gegeben. Wäre er glücklich, die beiden wenigstens für eine Stunde bei sich gehabt zu haben, oder untröstlich, weil sie viel zu schnell wieder hätten gehen müssen?

Er wusste es nicht. Vermutlich beides.

Er war froh, als sie die Zelle erreichten und der Wächter ihn einschloss. Im nächsten Augenblick erstarrte er. Auf dem Bett lagen zwei Briefe. Den ersten konnte er sofort zuordnen: Feines weißes Papier, graue, filigrane Schrift. Dieser war von Florence. Dass sie ihm noch vor Weihnachten antwortete, war wunderbar, denn so bald hatte er nicht damit gerechnet. Der zweite Umschlag leuchtete in kräftigem Rot, und für einen Moment fürchtete Remus, jemand hätte ihm einen Heuler geschickt, doch das war lächerlich. Ein solcher Brief wäre in Askaban niemals durch die Überwachung gerutscht, und er wusste auch niemanden, der ihm etwas Derartiges zusenden würde.

Die energische Schrift kam ihm vage bekannt vor, ohne dass er sie zuordnen konnte. Remus entschied sich, den bunten Umschlag zuerst zu öffnen. Ein Bild fiel heraus – eine Fotografie.

„Oh Merlin!", entfuhr es ihm, und Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Auf dem Bild, das sich nicht wie bei Zaubererfotos bewegte, war ein Kleinkind zu sehen, etwa eineinhalb Jahre, und der Junge stand auf eigenen dicken Beinchen und hielt triumphierend einen Kochtopf und einen Holzlöffel in der Hand. Brei klebte ihm auf dem Kopf und überzog seinen Pulli. Das Kind strahlte. Zwischen den hellen Breiklumpen ragten lila Haare hervor, doch die Augen des Jungen waren braun wie Schokolade.

„Teddy", flüsterte Remus und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel seiner grauen Robe über die Wangen, völlig gefangen zwischen Rührung, Sehnsucht und Schmerz.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich gefangen hatte, und einen Blick auf die blaue Karte werfen konnte, die mit schwarzer Tinte beschriftet war.

_Lieber Remus,  
wie geht es Dir?Ich höre nur gelegentlich etwas, wenn wir meine Eltern oder Ron und Hermine besuchen, und sie sprechen auch nur über Dich, wenn Harry gerade nicht im Zimmer ist. Ich habe versucht, mit ihm zu reden und ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen was Dich angeht, aber er ist einfach nur stur!  
Ich weiß, dass die Zeiten für Dich fürchterlich sein müssen. Das mit Dir und Dora tut uns allen unendlich Leid. Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie Dir wenigstens zu Weihnachten einen Brief schreiben und über Teddy berichten und ein Bild schicken würde, aber sie meinte, nein, sie wolle einen klaren Schnitt.  
Also schreibe ich Dir jetzt: Dein Sohn ist echt clever, er weiß ganz genau, wie er seine Oma und seine Mutter zu nehmen hat, damit sie ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Mit dem Laufen hat er erst vor ein paar Wochen angefangen, was ziemlich spät ist. Aber ich glaube, er konzentriert sich mehr aufs Metamorphen__als auf alles andere. Er kann schon mindestens zehn Haarfarben und zwei Nasen: Doras und Andromedas. Letztens hat er sieben Finger an einer Hand gemorpht, das war echt gruselig, vor allem, weil er es nicht gleich schaffte, das wieder rückgängig zu machen. Du kannst Dir vorstellen, was da los war. Andromeda war völlig hysterisch! Wahrscheinlich hat sie gedacht, er bleibt jetzt für immer so.  
Ich verspreche, Dir öfter zu schreiben, __D__u darfst es nur niemandem erzählen. Harry wäre vermutlich sauer, aber im Notfall ist mir das auch egal. Sag es bitte auch Ron und Mutter nicht, __D__u weißt ja, die verquatschen sich zu leicht.  
Gerne würde ich Dir ein Frohes Fest wünschen, aber angesichts der Umstände fühlt sich das falsch an. Aber ich hoffe, sie machen Euch wenigstens ein ordentliches Weihnachtsessen mit Schokoladenpudding zum Nachtisch. Wenn es nicht verboten wäre, würde ich Dir welchen schicken, aber naja, Du weiß ja, die Bestimmungen…  
Wir denken alle an Dich, und in diesen Tagen besonders. _

_Alles Gute und Merlins Segen,  
Ginny_

_PS. Das Bild habe ich heimlich mit einer dieser neuen, winzigen Muggelkameras gemacht, als Dora draußen war. Magische Fotoapparate sind leider zu groß, um sie zu verstecken. _

‚Ach, Ginny', dachte Remus gerührt. Er hoffte inständig, dass Harry, der im Ministerium in Kingsleys Abteilung arbeitete, keine Kopie dieses Briefes in die Finger bekam. Immerhin wurde die Post streng kontrolliert. Remus wollte nicht, dass Ginny seinetwegen Ärger bekam, oder noch schlimmer, nicht mehr zu Dora und Teddy eingeladen wurde.

Er legte die Karte zur Seite und betrachtete das Bild seines Sohnes. Wie gerne hätte er all diese Kleinigkeiten miterlebt, die Kindheit ausmachten: Die ersten Schritte, die ersten Worte – das erste Gestaltwandeln, in Teddys Fall. Nun, dass er sich darum gebracht hatte, war seine eigene Schuld. Er starrte auf das Foto und bereute bitter, dass er sich in jener verfluchten Nacht letztes Jahr nicht besser im Griff gehabt hatte, dass er wie ein Monster die Beherrschung verloren und Greyback gegeben hatte, was dieser zweifellos verdiente – den Tod.

In fünf Tagen könnte er mit seiner Familie vor dem Kamin sitzen und neugierig in die dort aufgehängten Strümpfe schauen. Sie würden Weihnachtspudding essen und Tee trinken, und spät am Abend, wenn sie im Bett lagen, würde er Dora an sich ziehen und…

Okay, das war jetzt keine gute Idee, _so_ an sie zu denken. Die angenehme Vorstellung verkehrte sich in ihr Gegenteil, als ihm klar wurde, dass genau dies alles eben _nicht_ geschehen würde.

_Remus Lupin, du verdammter, dämlicher Idiot! Selbst Schuld. _

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und platzierte das Bild neben den Weihnachtskarten. Ginnys Brief stellte er nicht auf. Blieb noch die Nachricht von Doktor Joy ― doch er sah sich einfach nicht in der Lage, ihre Zeilen jetzt zu lesen. Er nahm den Brief und steckte ihn in die Tasche seines wollenen Umhangs. Vor ihm lag ein langer Tag morgen in der Bücherei, sicher gab es einen ruhigen Moment, um den Brief dort zu lesen.

_**xoxoxoxox**_

Als Remus am nächsten Mittag in der Bibliothek einen heiseren Schrei ausstieß, rannten die beiden Gefangenen, die sich die Arbeit mit ihm teilten, alarmiert herbei.

„Lupin, was'n los?", fragte Ed O'Neill, der wegen illegalen Zauberstabhandels und Falschmünzerei fünf Jahre absaß.

Doch Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte wie gebannt auf die exakte Schrift der Heilerin.

…_möchte ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass Lucius Malfoy sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befindet, nachdem seine Frau nicht gesund, aber doch lebend gefunden wurde._

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Remus den Text des kurzen Briefes verinnerlicht hatte. Doktor Joy entschuldigte sich, ihm aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nur Bruchstücke des Geschehens mitteilen zu können. Sie würde später mehr schreiben, auch seine Anmerkungen zu ‚Tintenherz' noch einmal aufgreifen, aber zunächst habe sie ihn benachrichtigen wollen, soweit es ihr möglich sei.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

„Es ist Heiligabend", krächzte Lucius Malfoy jämmerlich, als Joy schon wieder den Kopf schüttelte. „Bitte."

„Unter keinen Umständen, Mr. Malfoy. Erstens ist Heiligabend noch nicht Weihnachten, wir sind hier nicht dem Kontinent, zweitens weiß Ihre Frau überhaupt nicht, dass morgen ein Feiertag ist, und drittens sind Sie, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, ein waschechter Heide, haben also gar kein Recht, sich Weihnachten Mitleid heischend auf die Fahnen zu schreiben."

Während sie ihn maßregelte, lächelte sie. Die vergangene Woche hatte Wunder bewirkt. Malfoy war definitiv über den Berg, er würde leben.

„Ich will sie doch nur sehen", begehrte er auf. „Wenigstens durch das Fenster. Bitte, Doktor."

Joy seufzte. „Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben doch Dr. Grady vorhin gehört: Sie dürfen noch nicht aufstehen, nicht einmal, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, geschweige, um in den sechsten Stock hinaufzusteigen."

„Es gibt einen Aufzug im St. Mungos", belehrte er sie.

„Sie sind nicht einmal in der Lage, drei Schritte zu gehen, Lucius", gab sie zurück. „Ich weiß doch genau, wenn Sie erst an diesem Fenster stehen, werden keine zehn Einhörner Sie wieder hier herunterbringen."

„Sagte die Heilerin zu dem überaus wehrhaften Mann, der nach ihrer Aussage keine drei Schritte gehen kann", fauchte er zurück. Nun, es war mehr ein schwächliches Maunzen als ein Fauchen, aber sein Sarkasmus funktionierte bereits wieder.

Bevor ihr Geplänkel eskalieren konnte, öffnete sich die Tür. Malfoys Augen leuchteten auf.

„Draco."

„Guten Abend, Vater."

Die Heilerin erhob sich, um den beiden Männern etwas Privatsphäre zu ermöglichen.

„Höchstens eine halbe Stunde", sagte sie leise im Vorbeigehen zu dem jungen Malfoy. „Ihr Vater tut, als wäre im Himmel Jahrmarkt, aber das Sprechen strengt ihn noch immer sehr an."

Man hatte ihm erst am Morgen die Magensonde gezogen, und er hatte für eine Schale Brei am Mittag fast eine Stunde gebraucht. Joy wusste, dass er Haferschleim hasste, doch Lucius Malfoy hatte sich nicht beschwert und eine Schwester gnadenlos die ganze Schüssel füttern lassen. Den Löffel konnte er noch nicht richtig halten, geschweige denn zielgerichtet zum Mund führen.

Die beiden Männer sprachen leise miteinander, und Joy ging hoch zur anderen Station, um nach Narcissa zu sehen. Die verwirrte Hexe war nicht allein. Neben ihrem Bett saß Severus Snape in einem bequemen Ohrensessel, auf den Knien eine Zeitschrift, vermutlich eine ‚Potions Tribune'.

Narcissa allerdings lag nicht im Bett, sondern saß am Tisch, vor sich Skizzenblöcke und Schnittmuster. Am Nachmittag war Holly O'Malley zusammen mit ihrer Mutter da gewesen. Dieses Treffen hatte Heiler Delain organisiert. Holly erzählte Narcissa die Wahrheit: Dass sie gemeinsam eine Weile bei Mrs. Malkins gearbeitet und vor wenigen Wochen den Schritt in die Selbständigkeit gewagt hatten – zusammen mit Hollys neuem Freund Jacques, einem jungen Modeschneider aus Paris.

Joy kannte die Geschichte: Die kleine Boutique mit anliegendem Atelier lag nicht in der Winkelgasse, sondern in Soho, einem Teil von Muggel-London. Jacques war überzeugt, dass die Zukunft der Mode in der Muggelwelt mit ihren vielen zahlungskräftigen Kunden lag. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, zwei ziemlich bekannte Pariser Muggelkünstler dazu zu bringen, ihm einige ihrer Bilder zur Verfügung zu stellen, die er im neuen Atelier zeigen konnte. Das Kalkül ging auf: Die schrägen Leute, die kamen, um die Kunstwerke von Pierre et Gilles zu betrachten, waren begeistert von den Gewändern, die Narcissa federführend entworfen hatte, und die von Holly und Jacques kunstvoll geschneidert worden waren. Zudem hatten die drei mit Hollys Mutter ein begnadetes Verkaufstalent an Bord ihrer kleinen Unternehmung, und nun brauchten sie dringend Nachschub an Modellen, da Holly und Jacques jedes Gewand bereits dreimal nachproduziert hatten, aber eine gewissen Exklusivität erhalten bleiben sollte.

Narcissa hatte sich weder an Holly noch an ihre Mutter erinnert, doch der Gedanke, eine Modeschaffende zu sein, schien ihr überhaupt nicht fremd, und sie mochte die beiden Frauen spontan. Das waren ihre Freundinnen und sie würden ihr Geschichten aus ihrem Leben erzählen, an die sie selbst sich nicht erinnern konnte. Der Gedanke war tröstlich in mehreren Aspekten: Erinnerungen aus zweiter Hand waren besser als keine, aber mehr noch zählte das Bewusstsein, dass es Menschen gab, denen sie nicht egal war. Zu diesen zählte auch Severus Snape, der sie besuchte. Er war nicht sonderlich unterhaltsam, aber er war für sie da.

Unauffällig lugte Joy durch das Fenster in den Raum: Seit Stunden zeichnete und entwarf Narcissa mit leuchtenden Augen elegante Roben und extravagante Umhänge, und dabei sang sie dem armen Snape etwas vor. Der Tränkemeister tat Joy ehrlich Leid. Narcissa Malfoy mochte eine wunderschöne, grazile Dame mit exklusivem Geschmack und elegantem Federstrich sein, doch ihr künstlerisches Talent schloss den Gesang ganz sicher nicht ein. Erst als Joy ganz genau hinsah, schmunzelte sie: Sie musste ihren ehemaligen Lehrer doch nicht bemitleiden – er trug Kopfhörer.

Die Szenerie war einfach zu komisch und sehr zauberhaft. Joy hatte eine Idee. Sie huschte die Treppen hinunter und entführte aus der Notaufnahme einen Rollstuhl. Damit kehrte sie in die geschlossene Abteilung zurück. Sie informierten den dort postierten Auroren, der sich nicht die Mühe machte, einer Heilerin zu widersprechen - er war sichtlich müde und wollte schlafen.

Leise betrat sie Lucius Malfoys Zimmer. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war mittlerweile vertraut. Draco Malfoy las seinem Vater Mankell vor, während dieser mit immer wieder flatternden Lidern versuchte, wach zu bleiben. Joy seufzte. Sie war versucht gewesen, ihm doch zu ermöglichen, seine Frau heute wenigstens für ein paar Minuten zu sehen, aber er war zu erschöpft.

Doch sie setzte sich zu den Malfoys und erzählte leise, was sie oben beobachtet hatte. Beiden Männern entlockte sie ein Lächeln, und das musste für diesen Abend reichen.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Weihnachten war _eigentlich_ gar nicht so übel. _Eigentlich_ gewann Askaban durch den Feiertag, denn es gab ein wunderbares Essen. Das Küchenteam um einen italienischen Zauberer, der wegen Betruges einsaß, hatte sich selbst übertroffen: Weißbrot mit Tomaten, Basilikum und weißem Käse, Saltimbocca à la romana, Nudeln in drei Variationen und Panna Cotta. Es mochte kein englischer Weihnachtslunch sein, aber niemand beschwerte sich, im Gegenteil.

Die Wachen hatten im Speisesaal sogar einen Tannenbaum aufgestellt, der mit allerlei Gebäck und Kerzen verziert war. Ausnahmsweise nahmen auch sie das Essen dort bei den Gefangenen ein, und es herrschte friedfertige Eintracht.

Trotz der gelösten Atmosphäre hing eine seltsame Melancholie über den Gefangenen. Wie sehr sie sich auch bemühten, den seltenen Luxus zu genießen, und auch wenn viele sich ehrlich über den Baum freuten, so waren doch die Gedanken der meisten zu Hause bei ihren Familien. Remus ging es nicht anders.

Die Sehnsucht war unerträglich. So viele Feste hatte er bei Freunden verbracht, weil er direkt nach der Schule beide Eltern verloren hatte. Zuerst bei Lily und James, zusammen mit Sirius und auch Peter, später dann bei den Weasleys und ein Mal sogar mit Sirius und Harry im Grimmauldplatz. Vorletztes Jahr war das erste Fest zusammen mit Dora gewesen. Sie war schwanger, im April sollte sie das Kind bekommen, und Remus hatte solche Angst davor. An den letzten fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember, in den Arrestzellen des Ministeriums, wollte er lieber nicht denken. Kingsley hatte seine Seele gerettet, als er spät am Nachmittag mit einer Flasche Feuerwhisky aufgetaucht war.

Remus fragte sich, wie er sich heute fühlen würde, wenn Lucius noch in Askaban wäre. Vermutlich wäre Narcissa am Morgen gekommen, vielleicht zusammen mit Draco, und danach hätte Lucius ganz sicher eine Menge Zuspruch brauchen können und mindestens zwei Stunden Schwedenkrimi am Stück. Als Dank hätte es eventuell eine Elfengeschichte aus Lucius' unerschöpflichem Repertoire gegeben, und das ganze verfluchte Weihnachtsfest wäre irgendwie erträglich gewesen.

Doch Lucius war nicht hier. _Hölle, aber immerhin lebt er!_

„Lupin!"

Der Wachmann, der ihn anraunzte, wirkte nicht eben weihnachtlich entrückt.

„Taub, oder was? Doktor House will dich sehen. Irgendetwas mit Blutproben."

Remus überschlug im Kopf die Mondphase. Es war ein Tag des Zyklus, an dem er noch nicht zur Ader gelassen worden war. Ach verflucht, er hatte schon Armbeugen wie ein verdammter Junkie!

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen, begleitete ihn der ungarische Wachmann zum Sprechzimmer. Er klopfte und zog die Tür auf.

„Ich hab den Werwolf hier, Doc."

Remus seufzte. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie. Der Ungar schob Remus zur Tür rein und schloss sie hinter seinem Rücken. Sicher würde er draußen warten, bis…

Der Duft, der in Remus' Nase stieg, war ganz sicher nicht der des sarkastischen Heilers.

„Überraschung", sagte Joy grinsend.

„Oh Merlin!", entfuhr es Remus.

„Wirklich nicht", gab die Heilerin zurück.

„Sollten Sie nicht zu Hause bei Ihrer Familie sein?", erkundigte sich Remus, viel zu verblüfft, etwas Angemessenes zu sagen, wie zum Beispiel: „Frohe Weihnachten".

„Nein, mir war so slytherin, da habe ich beschlossen, der Familie vom Doktor House das Fest zu ruinieren und ihn für heute zu vertreten, so dass er sie den ganzen Abend terrorisieren kann."

Remus musste ungewollt grinsen. „Seine Frau wird Ihnen ewig dankbar sein."

„Ist sie", erklärte Joy. „Und sie ist sehr nett. Bei ihr ist er brav wie ein Lamm."

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht", widersprach Remus.

Joy zuckte die Achseln. „Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Aber Sie müssen Ihren Arm freimachen. Nur bitte knurren Sie mich freundlicherweise nicht wieder an."

Remus spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg, als er an den entsprechenden Vorfall dachte. Doch dank all der Medikamente und Tränke, die er immer noch bekam, blieb er dieses Mal ganz ruhig. Joy hatte das Blutabnahmebesteck schon parat liegen. Professionell machte sie sich an die Arbeit.

„Also, warum sind Sie hier?", erkundigte er sich nochmals.

„Ich bin die Vertretungsheilerin. Die Aushilfe." Sie schmunzelte. „Wie üblich."

„Ah." Er war nicht überzeugt.

„Ich wollte meinem lieben Kollegen einen freien Abend ermöglichen. Er hat Familie, ich nicht. Nicht mehr."

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen", sagte Remus. „Für Dr. House."

_Scheiße. Sie sagt, sie hat keine Familie mehr. Ihre Mutter ist gerade vor ein paar Wochen gestorben. Warum sagst du nichts Teilnahmevolles, Idiot?_

„Ja, ich kann auch nett sein", erwiderte sie und stach zu. „Heiliger Paracelsus, was hat er nur mit Ihren Venen gemacht? Ich bekomme keinen Tropfen." Sie zog die Nadel heraus. „Zeigen Sie bitte die andere Seite, Mr. Lupin."

„Bitte nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Bitte kehren Sie nicht zu ‚Mr. Lupin' zurück", bat Remus, während er den linken Arm entblößte.

„Heute Abend bin ich Ihre zuständige Heilerin", sagte sie sanft.

„Trotzdem", beharrte er.

Sie musterte ihn durch die runden Brillengläser. „Ich muss das Blut woanders nehmen. Hier bekomme ich zu wenig für die Tests. Remus." Sie überlegte. „Vena saphena. Aus dem Bein. Tut mir Leid."

„Muss ich die Hose…?"

„Nicht, wenn das Hosenbein weit genug ist. Bitte legen Sie sich auf die Liege, auf den Bauch. Ausstrecken, und versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen."

Sie zog sein Hosenbein bis über das Knie hoch und setzte den Stauschlauch. „Das wird prima gehen", murmelte sie.

Er war angespannt, als erwarte er einen Angriff.

„Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil ich mir dachte, dass Sie gerne mehr über die Sache mit Lucius Malfoy erfahren möchten", klang ihre Stimme an sein Ohr. „Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht aufschreiben sollte, wenn nicht klar ist, wer solch einen Brief zu sehen bekommt."

Remus verstand nur zu gut. Er spürte einen Stich in der Kniekehle, dann ein Ziehen, und eine halbe Minute später das brennende Gefühl von Alkohol auf der Haut. Offenbar war der für die Blutstillung gedachte Mull damit getränkt.

„Drücken Sie's noch einen Moment drauf", bat sie.

Remus leistete der Anweisung Folge und setzte sich dabei auf. „Ich würde es sehr gerne hören. Danke für den Brief. Ich war sehr erleichtert."

Sie nickte, versah seine Blutproben mit einem Kältezauber und beschwor aus der Luft zwei Tassen Tee. Joy reichte ihm eine, dann zog sie sich auf die Pritsche neben ihn und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Ein Wink ihres Stabes, und der Raum versank in Dunkelheit, bis auf ein paar Kerzen auf dem Tisch. Sie rief ihre Tasse auf und legte den Stab griffbereit, allerdings auf die von Remus abgewandte Seite. Eine völlig überflüssige Maßnahme, und er war sicher, sie wussten es beide. Hätte er ihr den Zauberstab wegnehmen wollen, sie hätte keine Chance gehabt, ganz egal auf welche Seite sie ihn legte. Andererseits würde er vielleicht noch lebend aus der Krankenstation herauskommen, aber sicher nicht weiter, bevor die Wachmannschaften ihn in Grund und Boden hexten.

Joy schien völlig frei von Bedenken, sie rückte sich zurecht, bis sie bequem saß, und begann zu erzählen: Wie sie Narcissa gefunden hatte, ein purer, glücklicher Zufall, wie sie mit ihr ins St. Mungos appariert war, dass sie Snape hinzugezogen hatte, und wie der Tränkemeister es geschafft hatte, Lucius zu erreichen. Sie berichtete von Narcissas Freundinnen und davon, wie Draco jetzt jeden Tag an Lucius' Bett saß und ihm den mittlerweile zweiten schwedischen Krimi vorlas.

Remus schlug sich mit durchaus gemischten Gefühlen herum. Merlin, er sollte weder auf Snape neidisch sein, weil dieser Lucius vermutlich das Leben gerettet hatte, noch eifersüchtig auf Draco, weil er seinem Vater vorlas. Das war so lächerlich!  
Und wie dumm er war! Da hockte er und ärgerte sich, anstatt die guten Dingen anzunehmen, die das Leben ihm bot. Vermutlich war er der einzige Gefangene Askabans, der in dieser Nacht nur etwa zwanzig Zentimeter von einer wirklich netten Frau entfernt auf einer Liege im Dunkeln saß, mit Kerzen und Earl Grey Tee, und nur gute Nachrichten über seinen Freund und dessen Familie erfuhr.

Verdammt, er sollte dankbar sein, dass Lucius und Narcissa lebten, anstatt unter der Erde zu vermodern, und dass ihr Sohn zu den beiden stand. Es war nur…er fühlte sich so ausgeschlossen von allem. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er als Zaungast verbracht: Bei Lily und James, bei Harry und Sirius, bei den Weasleys …Nur mit Dora war es anders gewesen. Sie und er, das war ein Ganzes gewesen. Mit Lucius war es in den letzten Wochen ähnlich gewesen, bevor er Remus allein in dieser gottverdammten Zelle zurückgelassen hatte.

„Kekse?", fragte Joy und hielt ihm einen Teller hin.

Die dunkle Schokolade glänzte im Kerzenschein.

„Na, kommen Sie schon, Remus. Naschen als Trost nach dem Pieksen ist erlaubt."

Er seufzte und griff zu, nur um sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Appetit. Das Gefühl hielt ungefähr noch fünf Sekunden an, nachdem er von dem Keks abgebissen hatte. Dann schmolz die Schokolade in seinem Mund und das bittersüße Aroma verteilte sich auf seiner Zunge und an seinem Gaumen, stieg hoch in die Nase und füllte ihn aus mit dem Duft nach Kakao und Karamell und Mandeln. Es war ein ekstatischer Moment. Er schluckte.

„Haben Sie die gebacken?", fragte er. „Denn die kommen nicht aus der Gefängnisküche."

Sie kicherte. „Tränkebrauen war immer mein Armutsfach. Theoretisch bin ich gut, aber ich kann keine Krötenleber gerade schneiden. Seien Sie froh, dass ich diese Kekse nicht gebacken habe. Aber ich weiß, wo man sie am besten kauft: In einer belgischen Konfiserie in der Nähe von Madam Tussauds."

Sie nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Das Rezept ist von meiner Mutter. Nachdem sie gestorben ist, habe ich's hingebracht und den Konditor überredet, mir die Kekse danach zu backen."

„Sie sind toll geworden", bestätigte Remus. Dann sah er ihr Gesicht. „Aber es ist wohl nicht dasselbe?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat das Rezept geändert. Ehrlich gesagt, schmecken sie jetzt besser, aber wie Sie schon bemerkten: Es ist nicht dasselbe."

„Aber das wäre es doch auch dann nicht, wenn er sich an das Rezept hielte, oder?"

„Wer weiß", gab sie zur Antwort.

„Ich konnte immer ganz gut Zutaten schneiden – auch Krötenleber", sagte Remus zögernd. „Tränketheorie war allerdings an mich verschwendet. Eselsgalle, Gänseblut, dreimal rechts rühren, viermal links, dann der Hopfen, und – Moment…sieben Unzen Thestralflügelstaub – wieder rühren, und ich weiß nicht mehr, in welche Richtung."

„Das ist auch irrelevant, weil Ihr Kessel schon nach Zugabe des Thestralflügelstaubs explodieren würde." Sie grinste. „Ihr Freund Snape wäre entsetzt."

„Kaum. Severus weiß, dass ich eine Niete bin. Und er ist _nicht_ mein Freund", erklärte Remus sehr entschieden.

„Ich habe gehört, Sie haben gemeinsam gekämpft", erläuterte Joy die Herkunft ihrer Vermutung. „Und was Ihre Selbsteinschätzung angeht, würde ich das noch einmal überdenken."

Remus lachte bitter. „Da genügt ein Blick auf die noble Umgebung hier."

„Ich mag dieses Sprechzimmer", konterte sie.

„Genau", parierte Remus. „_Ihr_ Sprechzimmer. Aber Sie sollten mal _meine_ Zelle sehen."

„Wieso?", fragte sie unbeeindruckt. „Ist die etwa schicker als mein Ordinationszimmer hier?"

Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lachen. „Nicht ganz", gab er schließlich klein bei. „Aber das Angebot mit dem Zutatenschneiden steht."

Er lauschte in die Stille. Okay, das war _dumm_, sie war ja schon beim ersten Mal nicht drauf eingegangen.

„Sie wollen mit mir Kessel explodieren lassen?"

„Nein, ich dachte eher an die rezeptgetreue Anfertigung von Backwerk. Vorausgesetzt, Sie sind bereit, auf dieses Ereignis noch etwa dreieinhalb Jahre zu warten."

„Ist das eine Verabredung?", erkundigte sie sich mit konspirativem Unterton in der Stimme. „Zum Keksebacken?"

_Merlin, er war ja so ein Versager!_

„Das finde ich wundervoll!", verkündete sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich freue mich darauf. Dann also Advent 2003?"

Sie hielt ihm ihre rechte Hand hin. „Abgemacht?"

Er konnte nichts Spöttisches in ihrem Blick entdecken und schlug schließlich ein. Ihre Hand war angenehm warm, sie hielt seine für einen Moment, dann zog sie sich zurück.

„Werden Sie Lucius in den nächsten Tagen sehen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Morgen", gab sie zurück.

„Grüßen Sie ihn", bat er.

Sie nickte. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, doch sie war nicht unangenehm. Das Zimmer war warm, und Remus wurde beinahe etwas schläfrig. Ganz langsam fiel die Last von seinen Schultern. Er hatte alles für Lucius getan, das in seiner Macht stand, sah man davon ab, dass er sich geweigert hatte, ihn zu erwürgen. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass jetzt andere diese Pflicht übernahmen, für ihn zu sorgen. Er selbst hatte schlicht keine Kraft mehr. Er fühlte sich verwundet, angeschossen wie ein tödlich verletztes Stück Wild, dem die Jäger auf den Fersen waren.

„Manchmal", gestand er leise, „fühle ich mich wie Staubfinger in Tintenherz. Als gehörte ich eigentlich gar nicht in diese Welt, als gehörte ich einfach nicht dazu. Wie bei dieser Figur ist meine Familie unerreichbar, aber ich weiß, dass es niemals eine Zauberzunge geben wird, die mich zu ihnen zurückliest. Es ist manchmal schwer, das auszuhalten. Eigentlich ist es immer schwer."

„Bis man Sie aus Askaban entlässt, wird Ihre Frau einen Teil des Grolls geschluckt haben, der jetzt ihre Handlungen bestimmt", sagte Joy. „Dann werden die Karten noch einmal ganz neu gemischt. Mag sein, dass – wie heißt sie noch? Nymphadora?"

„Ja. Aber nennen Sie sie bloß niemals so."

„Weil dann was passiert? Egal, ich würde vermutlich ohnehin nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen. Jedenfalls mag es ja sein, dass sie sich wirklich von Ihnen abgewendet hat, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie dem Kind den Vater auch dann noch vorenthalten wird. Glauben Sie mir, ohne Gitter dazwischen und Gefängnisroben sieht die Welt ganz anders aus."

Sie glitt von der Liege und sprang auf die Füße.

„Ich muss meine Runde machen. Nebenan sind ein paar wirklich widerliche Abszesse zu versorgen, wir haben drei Lungenentzündungen, einen Verdacht auf Blinddarm und viermal diese merkwürdige Ohrenentzündung mit dem schwarzen Exsudat, das aus den infizierten Gehörgängen quillt. Kommen Sie mit?"

Sie klang enthusiastisch angesichts dieser betörenden Aussichten.

„Ich bin todmüde", erklärte Remus, obwohl er wusste, dass er kein Auge zukriegen würde. „Bitte seien Sie mir nicht böse, Doktor."

„Das ist völlig in Ordnung", erklärte sie. „Es ist fast Mitternacht."

Sie nahm etwas aus einer der Schreibtischschubladen. Remus lächelte, als er den Einband sah.

„_Tintenblut_?"

„Ja, und behandeln Sie es pfleglich, es ist kein Geschenk, sondern nur eine Leihgabe. Geschenke darf ich nur über die offizielle Post schicken, so sind die Regeln. Außerdem habe ich es nicht mehr nach Muggel-London zum Buchladen geschafft."

Er nahm das dicke Buch entgegen. „Vielen Dank. Ich würde mich gerne revanchieren, aber…"

„Schon gut. Sie leihen mir Bücher, wenn es wieder passt – zum Beispiel, wenn Sie zum Keksebacken kommen, Advent 2003."

Ihr Lächeln war entwaffnend. „Lumos." Das Deckenlicht flammte auf. „Schreiben Sie mir, wenn Sie's ausgelesen haben. Ich bin gespannt, wie es Ihnen gefällt. Gesegnetes Fest, Mr. Lupin."

Er zuckte bei der förmlichen Anrede zusammen, doch die Tür war bereits aufgeschwungen, und ein Assistent tauchte im Türrahmen auf.

„Hi, Florence", sagte der Mann unbekümmert. „Das ist aber eine nette Überraschung! Ich hab's vorhin von Laszlo gehört, dass du den alten House heute vertrittst. Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Ohne jede Animosität umarmte der Mann Joy und drückte ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hey, fröhliches Fest, Garret." Joy machte sich aus seinen Affenpranken los und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Wollen wir?" Sie ließ den Kasten mit ihren Utensilien hinter sich herschweben. „Du darfst auch den Glibber aus den Ohren kratzen."

„Ich liebe es, mit dir zu arbeiten", brummte der hünenhafte Assistenzheiler gut gelaunt. „Hey Lupin, Ihnen auch fröhliche Weihnachten."

‚Oh ja', dachte Remus, jetzt würde sein Abend erst richtig perfekt werden. Er sah Joy nach, wie sie - derbe Heilerscherze austauschend – mit Garret Jones im nächsten Krankenzimmer verschwand. Er hatte es nicht einmal geschafft, ihr ein frohes Weihnachtsfest zu wünschen. Verdammt, er war doch eigentlich kein sozialer Analphabet, aber irgendwie war er auch gar nicht mehr er selbst. Diese ganzen Umstände und all die Medikamente in seinem Organismus ließen ihn völlig neben sich stehen, raubten ihm jede Kraft.  
Geduldig wartete er an der Tür zum Haupttrakt, bis der nächste Wachhabende ihn auf seinem Kontrollgang zu den Zellen mitnahm.

Als Remus in der Dunkelheit und Kühle seiner Zelle auf dem Rücken lag, fluteten Bilder seinen Kopf: Teddy, der sich mit Brei beschmierte, Severus, der Lucius mit einem Legilimens bearbeitete, Draco, der seinem Vater vorlas, während er an dessen Bett saß, und immer wieder Lucius, blass, gezeichnet, aber mit diesem Leuchten in den Augen, das nur ein Name dort aufblitzen ließ: Narcissa.

Eine giftige Welle eines falschen Gefühls überrollte ihn, als er wütend die Erektion umfasste, die aufgrund der Medikamente nur ganz wenige Bilder noch in ihm auszulösen vermochten: Nicht die Erinnerung an Dora, wie sie ihn ekstatisch ritt, auch nicht die süße Vorstellung, Florence' nach Schokolade duftenden Mund sanft zu küssen, sondern ausschließlich das warme Gefühl von Lucius' Körper, der sich näher an Remus drängte, während sie vor dem Dementor zurückwichen.

Lucius' Lippen auf den seinen, während Remus gleichzeitig spürte, dass seine Finger auf Lucius' Kehlkopf gedrückt wurden, und – Merlin bewahre, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren – Lucius auf dem Tisch in der Dusche, bäuchlings, gefesselt und wehrlos, während Macnair wieder und wieder in ihn hineinstieß.

Remus schrie, als sein Körper sich vor Lust aufbäumte und er hart über seine geballte Faust und den flachen Bauch kam. Der Orgasmus nahm die leidenschaftlichen Gefühle mit sich, hinterließ nur die grausigen Bilder. Remus fühlte sich so schmutzig und schlecht wie jedes Mal, wenn er sich seit Lucius' Verschwinden aus der gemeinsamen Zelle selbst befriedigte.

Wie jedes Mal nahm er sich vor, dass dieser barbarische Akt mit den perversen Fantasien sich nicht wiederholen würde.  
Wie jedes Mal wusste er, dass er dieses Versprechen, das er sich selbst gab, brechen würde.  
Und wie jedes Mal schämte er sich abgrundtief und hatte das Gefühl, schon wieder einen Teil seiner Seele verloren zu haben.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

_

A./N.: Pierre et Gilles habe ich nicht erfunden. Meine Beta hat eine Ausstellung von ihnen in Berlin gesehen und fand sie – nun, skurril. Und sie war sich sofort sicher, dass ich die Bilder lieben würde. Was soll ich sagen? Sie kennt mich gut.  
Ein Kostprobe der Kunst von Pierre et Gilles gefällig? Gebt den Namen einfach in die Bildersuche von Google ein. Und sagt mir gerne, wie Ihr die Bilder findet. Die Diskussion darüber, ob es Kitsch oder Kunst ist, ist nämlich bei uns Muggeln in vollem Gange.


	22. Geheimnisse

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

Vielen Dank für Eure freundlichen Reviews:

Alandra, Lola, Reditus Mortis, Palina, Spitzohr und Sally Slytherin

Es hat ein bisschen gedauert mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich hatte viel zu tun. Ich hatte gehofft, wir sind bis Weihnachten fertig, fürchte aber, ich schaffe das nicht ganz.

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Betaleserin: **Die allerbeste - TheVirginian. Danke schön.

* * *

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Musik: Eluveitie – Omnos **

Dark Wave mit gaelischen Texten und Folkeinflüssen, mal etwas anderes

**

* * *

**

**22. Geheimnisse**

„Helfen Sie mir, Mr. Malfoy?"

Joys Bitte richtete sich an Draco, der mit angespannter Miene seinen Vater beobachtete. Lucius Malfoy stand neben seinem Bett, bleich und mit hohlen Wangen, aber mit einem Ausdruck unbedingter Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick. Die Robe seines Sohnes hing an ihm wie ein türkischer Kaftan, doch Lucius hatte darauf bestanden, nicht in dem hinten gebundenen Hemdchen zur Station Zwei hochzufahren, das ihm St. Mungos aufnötigte. Seine Frau zu treffen war nicht Bestandteil der Planung, aber Narcissa Malfoy hatte sich schon mehrfach als Freigeist entpuppt, der nicht unbedingt in den vier Wänden ihres Krankenzimmers zu halten war.

Joy schob den Rollstuhl näher an die beiden Männer heran, und endlich kam Bewegung in Draco, der seinem Vater half, sich hinzusetzen.

Lucius Malfoy hatte in den vergangenen drei Wochen viel erreicht. Er war vom Tode gezeichnet gewesen, als Severus Snape ihm die Nachricht überbracht hatte, dass seine Frau lebte. Bedachte man dies, so war es ein Wunder, dass er bereits wieder gerade sitzen konnte.

Doch Malfoys eiserner Wille hatte ihn weiter gebracht als nur in sitzende Position. Er aß wieder selbst, und die Zaubertränke, die man ihm zusätzlich verabreichte, waren nur noch eine Ergänzung.

Und selbst wenn es für Uneingeweihte ein jämmerlicher Anblick sein mochte, wie sich der einst so stolze Zauberer an Krücken vom Bett zum Badezimmer bewegte – Malfoy bewältigte die Strecke, und er bewältigte sie allein.

„Vater, du bist sicher, dass du das tun willst?", erkundigte sich Draco noch einmal.

„Definitiv", gab Lucius zurück. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten. Ich _muss_ sie sehen."

Joy nickte. Sie hatte Lucius Malfoy in ihrem gestrigen Gespräch nichts erspart. Auch nicht, dass Narcissa Draco für ihren Mann hielt und jeden Tag vehementer nach ihrem Kind fragte – für sie war Draco nicht älter als ein Jahr.

„Was werden Sie tun, wenn sie Sie nicht erkennt?", hatte die Heilerin gefragt.

„Noch glaube ich daran, dass sie mich erkennen wird, wenn ich vor ihr stehe", hatte er geantwortet. „Cissy ist mein Leben. Aber falls…falls sie mich nicht erkennt, werde ich freundlich und behutsam sein. Das letzte, das ich will, ist sie zu gefährden."

„Wie schön, dass wir uns einig sind, Mr. Malfoy. Ihre Frau ist labil. Im Augenblick ist ihr Zustand zwar verwirrt, aber sie ist nicht in den Krallen des Wahnsinns. Sie agiert und reagiert angemessen auf ihre Umwelt, hat keine Panikattacken und kommt ohne Medikamente aus. Aber aus dem Gedächtnisschwund, der auf eine massive Schädigung ihrer Erinnerung schließen lässt, kann sich schnell etwas sehr Grausames entwickeln. Sie tragen eine enorme Verantwortung, Mr. Malfoy."

Er hatte genickt, mit beinahe grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck. Er mochte im Augenblick körperlich schwach sein, doch Verantwortung für seine Frau zu tragen, dazu schien er mehr als bereit.

„Ich werde hier unten auf euch warten", verkündete Draco.

Er würde nicht mitkommen, da Narcissa ihn für Lucius hielt, und sie hatte Sehnsucht nach ihrem Mann. Snape, der fast jeden Tag ins St. Mungos kam, fragte sie Löcher in den Bauch, doch der Tränkemeister wiederholte stoisch die abgestimmte Sprachregelung: Lucius war im Ausland auf einer Geschäftsreise, die sich länger hinzog. Draco wurde, solange Narcissa noch an den Folgen ihres ‚Unfalls' litt, von Bellatrix betreut.

Dagegen schien Narcissa keine Bedenken zu haben. Von Snape war zu erfahren – und Lucius hatte es bestätigt – dass die junge Bellatrix ihren kleinen Neffen geradezu vergöttert hatte.

„Also los", sagte Joy und schob den Rollstuhl in Richtung des Aufzugs. Mit dem Auror, der Lucius Malfoy ‚bewachte', war die Aktion abgesprochen.

„Man hat nicht einmal Angst, ich könnte fliehen", stellte Malfoy missgestimmt fest.

Joy lachte. „Keine Sorge, diese Bedenken kehren noch früh genug zurück, wenn es Ihnen besser geht."

Sie fuhren hinauf. Der Gang der geschlossenen Station lag im Dunkeln, dies war Teil des Arrangements. Die Uhr auf dem Flur zeigte eine Viertelstunde nach Mitternacht an, und Joy vermutete, dass Narcissa längst schlief.

Und so war es. Nur ein kleines Licht brannte in der Zimmerecke. Narcissa lag im Bett, ihr langer, geflochtener Zopf hing locker über die Kante. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, ein rosiger Hauch lag auf ihren Wangen.

„Cissy."

Joy hörte Malfoy flüstern. Ein Gedicht in Elbensprache. Das Fenster vom Gang zog sich tief genug, um ihm auch aus seiner sitzenden Position einen guten Einblick ins Zimmer zu ermöglichen. Seine Finger legten sich auf die Scheibe, glitten über die Stelle, wo sich aus seinem Blickwinkel ihr Kopf befand.

„Doktor", bat er leise. „Können wir hineingehen? Bitte."

„Wir haben besprochen, dass wir das nicht tun wollen", gab Joy zu bedenken.

Ihr war absolut klar gewesen, dass er diese Bitte äußern würde, sobald er einmal hier oben war.

„Sie hat schon lange nicht mehr so…sorglos ausgesehen", wisperte er. „Sie sieht so wunderschön aus, und sie wirkt um Jahre jünger."

„Der Fluch hat einen Teil ihrer Sorgen fortgewischt, Mr. Malfoy. In Narcissas Realität sind Sie nicht in Askaban, und ihr Sohn ist nicht der, auf den alle Altersgenossen mit Fingern zeigen, sondern ein süßes Baby. Voldemort…"

Malfoy zuckte zusammen.

„Kommen Sie schon, der ist mausetot", erklärte Joy trocken und mit Nachdruck. „Voldemort ist gerade kurz vor dem Höhepunkt der Macht, und Ihnen kann nichts geschehen, denn Sie sind seine Gefolgsleute."

„Damals habe ich sie noch von all dem ferngehalten", gab Lucius leise zu. „Ich habe den Dunklen Lord verehrt, aber ich wollte nicht, dass er auch nur in die Nähe meiner Familie kommt. Der Kodex besagte, dass Frauen nichts im ‚Inneren Kreis' zu suchen hatten. Zuerst war sie schwanger und dann hatte sie Draco, er hat nie nach ihr verlangt. Wie oft habe ich sie angelogen, ihr gesagt, dass ich länger arbeiten müßte. Wie oft habe ich sie abends weggeschickt und gesagt, ich sei wäre müde von der Arbeit, weil ich nicht wollte, dass sie die Spuren der Kämpfe sieht."

„Was hat den Kodex verändert?", erkundigte sich Joy.

„Wer", korrigierte Malfoy. „Die Frage muss lauten: Wer hat den Kodex verändert? Die Antwort ist Bellatrix." Er seufzte. „Wo waren Sie, Doktor?"

„Während des ersten Krieges? Im Kindergarten und in der Grundschule. Und wir haben nichts davon mitbekommen: Meine Eltern waren Muggel. Und wehe, ich höre jetzt das ‚S-Wort'", drohte sie. „Dann kippe ich hier und jetzt den Rollstuhl um und lasse Sie liegen."

Malfoy lachte leise. „Das würden Sie doch nicht tun. Aber ich werde dennoch meine Zunge hüten, Sie sind die Frau, die mir Blut abnimmt. Was haben Sie während des zweiten Krieges getan?"

„Assistenzheilerin im St. Mungos. War keine schöne Zeit."

„Das glaube ich sofort." Beide Hände lagen jetzt flach an der Scheibe. „Können wir nicht doch hineingehen? Sie schläft so fest. Ich möchte sie nur ein einziges Mal berühren."

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Mr. Malfoy. Üben Sie Selbstdisziplin. Jedes Ding hat seine Zeit. Ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, zu warten, bis Sie sich selbst wieder einigermaßen ähnlich sehen." Harte Worte, doch sie erschienen Joy unvermeidlich.

Einen Augenblick lang straffte Malfoy sich und schien widersprechen zu wollen. Doch dann nickte er. „Sie haben Recht, Doktor. Gewähren Sie mir noch eine Minute."

Joy lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie konnte ebenso gut fünf Minuten erübrigen oder eine Stunde, das spielte keine Rolle. Sie hätte Malfoy noch lange zusehen können, wie er dort saß, in seinem Rollstuhl, die Finger an das Glas gelegt, und seine schlafende Frau mit einem Ausdruck betrachtete, der der Anbetung einer Madonna in nichts nachstand.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Ich glaube, den Dostojewski können wir wegwerfen", meinte O' Neill und nahm drei Bände aus dem Regal. „Das will hier kein Schwein lesen, ist noch nicht ein einziges Mal ausgeliehen worden."

„Nein", sagte Remus entschieden von der Ausleihtheke her und steckte die Karteikarte zurück in den Holzkasten, auf der er eben den Nutzer und die Buchnummer eingetragen hatte. „Der bleibt stehen."

„Wir brauchen aber Platz für die Taschenbücher über das A-Team und die James Bond-Romane. Das ist wenigstens Stoff für echte Kerle", widersprach Ed.

„Ich habe gesagt der Dostojewski bleibt stehen, und zwar genau dort", beharrte Remus, die Augen jetzt fest auf Ed geheftet. „Stell ihn zurück."

„Komm schon, Lupin", mischte sich Taylor ein, „du erzählst uns doch immer, dass der Laden hier attraktiv sein soll für die Jungs. Und wir lesen nun mal nicht diesen russischen Müll vom Anfang des Jahrhunderts."

„Genau", pflichtete Ed bei. „Und nur einer, der nicht ganz sauber im Kopf ist, kann sich all die Namen auf den ersten fünfzig Seiten merken."

Remus legte die Feder zur Seite und kam um die Theke herum. „Lucius Malfoy konnte sich jeden dieser Namen merken."

„Sag ich doch", rief Ed. „Nicht sauber im Kopf, da hast du's. Hungert sich wegen einer Tussi ins Grab, wenn das nicht krank ist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf die drei Dostojewskis in den Ausschuss-Karton. Das tat es.

Binnen Sekunden war Remus über ihm, packte ihn am Kragen der Robe und schleuderte ihn mit Wucht in das erstbeste Regal. Mit einem Krachen gab es nach und kippte nach hinten. Remus setzte nach, sein Blickfeld leuchtend gelb; ein tiefes Grollen erfüllte den Raum. Er kauerte über O'Neill und fletschte die Zähne, während sich seine Fingernägel – plötzlich lang wie bei einer chinesischen Palasthure – in den Hals seines Mitgefangenen gruben. Speichelfäden tropften auf den Wehrlosen.

Ed stieß ein Kreischen aus, und Taylor schrie um Hilfe. Remus spürte Hitze und Schmerz, als der ‚Stupor' der Wachen ihn in den Rücken traf, dann versank er in gnädiger Dunkelheit.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„House. Na, das ist aber mal eine Überraschung!"

Joy begrüßte den Kollegen, der unerwartet in ihr kleines Büro hineinschneite.

„Morgen, Nachwuchshexe", gab er lässig zurück, während er sich vor ihrem Schreibtisch aufpflanzte.

„Was führt dich her?"

„Ah, nichts Gutes", erwiderte er, sah dabei jedoch so aus, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben. „Ich hatte eben einen Gefangenen auf dem Tisch kurz vor Feierabend. Eddy, der in der Bücherei arbeitet. Und rate mal, was es da zu behandeln gab?"

„Keine Ahnung." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Bücherstauballergie?"

„Hundebiss", teilte House mit.

Joy wurde blass, sie konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich das Blut aus ihren Wangen verabschiedete, als ein fürchterlicher Verdacht in ihr aufkeimte.

„Mm, ja. Dein Schäferhund hat sich losgerissen, und wie es scheint, hatte er Schaum vor dem Maul. Sie haben ihn in den Keller gesperrt, Verdacht auf Tollwut." House grinste nicht, aber er wirkte auch nicht sonderlich betroffen.

„Wir sprechen über Remus Lupin?", versicherte sich Joy, und ihre Stimme klang dünn.

„Jepp. Böser Werwolf. Er war teilverwandelt. Augen, Klauen, Gebiss."

Joy Blick flog zum Kalender. „Noch drei Tage", flüsterte sie atemlos. „Aber wie ist das möglich? Sein Lykantrozyten-Index war fast vollständig reguliert. So früh vor dem Vollmond kann er sich gar nicht verwandeln."

„Na, dann wirf mal einen Blick hier drauf", forderte House sie auf und warf ihr ein Stück Papier auf den Tisch.

Joy starrte ungläubig auf die Zahlen. „Dreiundvierzig Prozent Lykantros? Aber House, wie ist das möglich?"

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt, Schätzchen. Bei seiner Medikation sollte er eigentlich fast schon an Vollmond Probleme zu haben, in den Wolf zu gehen. Aber dann hatte ich einen Gedanken und…ich sage es nicht gerne, aber ich habe in seinem Aborteimer Spuren von dem Tranquilizer und dem Anti-Testosteron gefunden – und nicht von den Metaboliten, sondern der Originalsubstanz."

Joy war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Remus hatte absichtlich seine Medikamente nicht genommen? Und mehr noch, er hatte sie weggeschüttet – heimlich. Merlin, er wusste doch um die potentiellen Folgen! Der Angriff auf einen Mithäftling war da fast schon vorprogrammiert.

„Das überlebt er nicht", sagte sie tonlos. Umbridges Leute würden über ihn herfallen. Mit der Vorgeschichte konnten sie ihn vielleicht sogar ohne Prozess töten. Er stellte zweifellos ein gewaltiges Sicherheitsrisiko dar.

„Noch weiß niemand von den absichtlich entsorgten Medikamenten", eröffnete House ihr mit ernster Miene. „Florence, ich weiß, dir liegt an dem…ich hätte fast ‚Mann' gesagt, aber das trifft es wohl nicht ganz. Nennen wir ihn einfach mal dein ‚haariges Hobby'. Aber ich kann nicht verantworten, ihn in Askaban zu lassen, ich muss an die anderen Häftlinge denken."

Merlin, wie gut sie diesen Satz kannte! Sie hatte ihn selbst oft genug gesagt.

House grinste, doch es wirkte nicht komisch. „Wenn der Hauswolf nicht mit einer Silbernitratinjektion enden soll, musst du ihn aus Askaban fortschaffen, Florence."

„Nichts leichter als das", gab sie bitter zurück. „Das letzte Mal bedurfte es Voldemorts Fähigkeiten, jemand dort rauszuholen."

„Illegale Machenschaften, ts, ts, ts." House schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du darüber nachdenkst, Joy. Nein, ich dachte natürlich an eine legale Methode."

Er zog eine halbe Zeitungsseite aus der Tasche seiner Robe, die er klein zusammengefaltet hatte, und schob sie Joy herüber. Sie strich die Seite glatt und studierte ihren Inhalt.

„Ist nicht gerade Johannisburg, und auch nicht so schön warm, aber es wäre eine Option. Dafür musst du aber schnell sein – schneller als Umbridge. Die Frage ist nur: Ist er's wert?"

House musterte seine junge Kollegin. Dann stand er auf.

„Tja, du musst dich entscheiden, Süße. Den Nobelpreis für magische Medizin oder eine Tapferkeitsmedaille von Amnesty International. Beides kannst du nicht haben."

„Es gibt keinen Nobelpreis für magische…"

„Das war eine Metapher", fiel ihr House ins Wort. „Du hast etwa achtundvierzig Stunden, Florence. Dann bekommt Dolores ihre Chance."

Damit stakste er hinaus und ließ sie sitzen – mit Remus' indiskutablen Blutwerten und einer Entscheidung, die zu treffen ihr leicht fiel, obwohl sie um die verlorenen Chancen weinen würde.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Reprobate Lawbender war einer jener Männer, die immer irgendwie alterslos wirkten. Das war schon bei seinem Vater und seinem Großvater so gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Ahnengalerie in seinem Landsitz entlangschritt, kam er nicht umhin, die Ähnlichkeit zu bemerken, die er mit seinen Vorfahren hatte.

Nun, es gab einen guten Grund für diese auffällige Familienähnlichkeit. All die Portraits, vom fünfzehnten Jahrhundert bis hinein ins zwanzigste, zeigten einzig und allein immer wieder nur denselben Mann. Ihn.

Die Mode mochte sich ändern, die Gewohnheiten und die Sprechweise, und auch die Rechtssprechung schritt voran. Merlin, seit den Hexenprozessen der Inquisition hatte sich wirklich eine Menge getan.

So viele Jahrhunderte hatte er sein dunkles Geheimnis nun bewahrt, aber jetzt, im fünfhundertsiebzehnten Jahr seiner Existenz, war er geneigt, mit diesem Grundsatz zu brechen.

Der Grund war Narcissa Malfoy. Mehr als alles auf der Welt wollte er die Tochter seiner geliebten Druella glücklich sehen. Er schmunzelte. Als Druella Rosier Black ihm vor einigen – nach menschlichen Maßstäben vielen - Jahren von ihrer Schwangerschaft berichtete hatte, war er geneigt gewesen, sie einfach auszusaugen. Vampire konnten mit Menschen keine Kinder zeugen. Die Schwangerschaft bewies, dass Druella sich ein weiteres Mal ihrem Ehemann zugewandt hatte, dass sie nicht bereit war, Cygnus Black zu verlassen - und es auch niemals sein würde. So sehr sie Reprobate liebte, doch die Konventionen einer unbarmherzigen konservativen Gesellschaft hielten sie gefangen.

Der Vampir hatte es dennoch nicht übers Herz gebracht, die Untreue zu bestrafen – zu stark war seine Zuneigung. So wurde Narcissa als jüngste der drei Black-Schwestern geboren – ein zartes Mädchen mit blauen Augen und hellem Haar. Sie sah nicht aus, wie eine Black, doch sie ähnelte frappierend Reprobates lange verstorbener kleiner Schwester. Vielleicht war die Geschichte von der Unfruchtbarkeit des vampirischen Samens doch ein Ammenmärchen?

Reprobate fand das niemals wirklich heraus, doch die kleine Narcissa Black besaß einen unverrückbaren Platz in seinem untoten Herzen. Stolz erfüllte ihn, als sie sich zum hübschesten und klügsten Mädchen der magischen Welt entwickelte – zumindest aus seiner, natürlich völlig unvoreingenommenen Sicht. Später hatte Narcissa sich verliebt, eine gute Wahl getroffen, und es war eine Freude, ihr Glück zu teilen. Lucius Malfoy tat alles für seine junge Frau, er trug sie nachgerade auf Händen, und mit Dracos Geburt wurde eine große, tiefe Liebe gekrönt.

Der Absturz kam unverhofft, und er war tief. Lawbender achtete dennoch die Regeln seiner Spezies; in das Leben der Zauberer durften Vampire sich nur im Rahmen der Rolle einmischen, die sie offiziell in der magischen Welt innehatten. Also blieb er der Anwalt der Malfoys, hielt Distanz und litt aus der Ferne mit der Hexe, die nicht ahnte, wie viel sie ihm wirklich bedeutete.

Heute jedoch hatte er in seinem Büro Besuch von Doktor Joy erhalten, der Heilerin, deren Aussage im letzten Prozess so wichtig gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn um Rechtsbeistand in einer delikaten Angelegenheit gebeten, und er war gerne bereit, ihr zu helfen – denn sie hatte ihm im Gegenzug eine Möglichkeit gezeigt, wie Narcissa aus ihrem Unglück geführt werden konnte, ohne dass es allzu großen Eingreifens seinerseits bedurfte. Er musste nur seiner vertrauten Rolle als Familienanwalt treu bleiben. Nun, falls erforderlich würde er ein ganz kleines bisschen mehr tun, aber das musste die junge Heilerin nicht wissen. Niemand würde je davon erfahren – außer Lucius Malfoy.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

„Gute Reise, Ma'am", wünschte der Beamte im Fernverkehrsreisezentrum des Ministeriums höflich, als Joy in die grünen Flammen trat. Sie spürte angenehme Wärme, begann sich zu drehen, schneller und schneller. Die vorbeirauschenden Kamine flackerten vor ihren Augen, das Bild verschwamm. Als das Karussell endlich zum Stillstand kam, atmete sie tief durch, um die Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Bei Paracelsus' krummer Nase, sie hasste weite Reisen per Floonetzwerk! Unsicher machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts.

„Willkommen in Helsinki!"

Der bebrillte Zauberer am anderen Ende des Gangs kam näher und streckte ihr hilfreich seine Hand entgegen.

„Turo Hämalainen", stellte er sich vor.

Joy sah sich neugierig um. Der Gang sah exakt so aus wie jene im britischen Zaubereiministerium.

Hämalainen öffnete eine Tür zu einem gegenüberliegenden Büro, das ebenfalls völlig unpersönlich und austauschbar wirkte. Hätte nicht ein hellblaues Kreuz auf weißem Grund anstelle des Union Jacks die Wand geschmückt, sie hätte glauben können, noch in London zu sein.

„Florence Joy", erwiderte sie die Vorstellung. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung."

„Sie sind eine der interessantesten Bewerberinnen", gab er mit schmalem Lächeln zurück. „Aber bitte, nehmen Sie Platz."

Die Heilerin ließ sich auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl sinken, während sich Hämalainen ihr gegenüber hinter dem Schreibtisch auf einem ungewöhnlichen Kniehocker niederließ.

„Rückenprobleme", gestand er offen, als er ihren fachkundigen Blick bemerkte. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Kaffee anbieten?"

Gut, sie war eindeutig doch nicht in Großbritannien. Auf ihr Nicken schwenkte Hämalainen seinen Stab und beschwor zwei Tassen, eine bunt bemalte Kanne sowie Milch und Zucker.

„Keine Sorge, es handelt sich nicht um Rentiermilch", scherzte er, als sie mit einer Geste das Milchkännchen ablehnte.

Sie lächelte. „Ich trinke ihn immer schwarz."

Hämalainen nickte bedächtig, dann blätterte er noch einmal durch die Unterlagen, die sie als ihre Bewerbung erkannte.

„Gehen wir also _in medias res_", begann er. „Ihre Zeugnisse sind gut, Ihre Expertise als Unfallmedizinerin ist unzweifelhaft. Genau das brauchen wir. In Ihmisusi-kaupunki kommt es des Öfteren zu handgreiflichen Auseinandersetzungen. Die Einwohner verfügen über ein deutlich erhöhtes Aggressionspotential. Nun, das kennen Sie ja bereits aus Askaban."

„Ich habe keine Probleme mit offenen Wunden und aggressiven Patienten", gab sie zurück. „Und markige Sprüche schrecken mich auch schon lange nicht mehr."

„Dessen bin ich gewiss", erklärte der Finne. „Offen gestanden habe ich keine Zweifel, dass Sie für die Stelle geeignet sind. Immerhin hat House Sie empfohlen, und das allein ist ungewöhnlich genug."

„Sie kennen ihn?", erkundigte sich Joy. „Das hat er mit keinem Wort erwähnt."

„Nun, das überrascht mich nicht", stellte Hämalainen fest. „Er ist ein Individualist. Wir haben zusammen in den USA studiert. Was mich jedoch interessiert, und deswegen wollte ich Sie unbedingt persönlich kennenlernen, Dr. Joy, ist Ihre Motivation. Was bringt eine aufstrebende britische Heilerin dazu, eine Stellung in einem der renommiertesten Krankenhäuser für psycho-arkane Maladien abzusagen, und sich für ein Lykantrophenprojekt in der lappländischen Tundra zu interessieren? Und erzählen Sie mir bitte nichts von der Faszination des Polarlichts. Dafür hätte es auch ein Urlaubsportschlüssel getan."

Sie musste lachen. „Sie sind außergewöhnlich gut informiert, Mr. Hämalainen", gab sie zu. „Ich will ganz ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Sicherlich haben Sie gesehen, dass meiner Bewerbung ein Antrag auf eine nebenvertragliche Verpflichtung einer zweiten Person beiliegt. Ich würde einen Assistenten aus Askaban mitbringen."

Die hellblauen Augen des finnischen Heilers musterten ihr Gesicht aufmerksam. Sie spürte, wie sie rot wurde.

„Ja, der soziale Zusatzaspekt", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr gewandt. „Sie wissen, dass ich als Leiter der Abteilung zum Schutz magischer Geschöpfe das Pendant zu Miss Umbridge bin?"

Sie nickte, natürlich hatte sie sich informiert. Allerdings war ihr sofort der kleine, aber vermutlich erhebliche Unterschied in der Namensgebung der beiden Ministeriumsabteilungen aufgefallen. Umbridges Büro nannte sich „Abteilung zur Aufsicht über magische Geschöpfe und Halbwesen", das finnische Äquivalent führte das Wort „Schutz" im Titel und wurde nicht von einer Bürokratin, sondern von einem Heiler geleitet. Sie hoffte inständig, dass das lateinische Sprichwort „Nomen est omen" sich in diesem Fall als zutreffend erwies.

„Ich habe mir Mr. Lupins Akten kommen lassen", ergriff Hämalainen wieder das Wort. „Allerdings nicht über Miss Umbridges Büro, da ich dort keine schlafenden Hunde wecken wollte, sondern über Mr. Shacklebolt. Ihr ‚Assistent' hat derzeit eine Menge Probleme. Nur um der Klarheit Willen – sind Sie liiert?"

Joy sah ihn offen an. „Nein. Er ist mein Patient. Aber ich kann eine engere Verbindung für die Zukunft nicht ausschließen."

„Ich verstehe. Ist dieser Mann der einzige Grund, dass Sie sich für das Projekt entschieden haben?"

„Ich bin Heilerin. Ich helfe. Wenn er nicht binnen achtundvierzig Stunden aus Askaban herauskommt und in den Zuständigkeitsbereich eines anderen Ministeriums überstellt wird, ist Lupin tot. Aber, Mr. Hämalainen, ich arbeite professionell. Ich bin Ihrer Klientel gewachsen, und ich würde das Krankenhaus in Ihmisusi-kaupunki effizient leiten."

„Ihre Patienten sind mehrheitlich nicht sehr gebildet. Und Sie, Doktor, sprechen weder Finnisch noch Schwedisch."

„Alku aina hankala. (Aller Anfang ist schwer.) Ich kann es lernen."

Hämalainen musste lachen. Er zog eine zweite Bewerbung aus dem entsprechenden Stapel, der ziemlich flach war, wie Joy durchaus bemerkte, und blätterte darin. Dann holte er sichtlich Luft und schob die Mappe beiseite.

„Tervetuloa**. **Willkommen in Finnland, Doktor Joy. Wann können Sie anfangen?"

Joy atmete tief durch, Erleichterung durchflutete sie. „Morgen früh."

Sie würde ganz sicher keine Zeit verschwenden – Zeit, die schon deswegen wertvoll war, weil sie für Remus immer knapper wurde. Sehr viel länger als achtundvierzig Stunden konnte House seine Stellungnahme zu dem Vorfall in der Bibliothek nicht hinauszögern, und die Direktorin von Askaban hatte bereits am Morgen an das Ministerium berichtet. Zwar würde auch Shacklebolt, der Adressat des Reports war, die Information noch etwas zurückhalten – doch auch er konnte dies nicht ewig tun, gerade weil seine Freundschaft zu Remus kein Geheimnis war. Jeder wusste, dass sie zusammen im Orden des Phönix gekämpft hatten, und auch seine Besuche in Askaban waren stets offiziell gewesen. Außerdem hatten Wände bekanntlich Ohren, und natürlich hatte House die Angehörigen von Ed O' Neill, dem verletzten Bibliotheksmitarbeiter und Remus' Mithäftling, informieren müssen.

„Hervorragend. Dann treffen wir uns morgen um neun hier in meinem Büro zur Vertragsunterzeichnung. Während Sie in England packen, kümmere ich mich um die Überstellung des Gefangenen in finnischen Gewahrsam."

Joy hätte Hämalainen um den Hals fallen können, doch natürlich wusste sie sich zu beherrschen. Sie würde erst völlig ruhig sein, wenn Remus britischen Boden verlassen hatte.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Remus Lupin lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die kalte Mauer der fensterlosen Zelle. Er befand sich ganz unten, nicht nur im übertragenen Sinne. Dieses Verlies war vermutlich eines der tiefliegendsten von ganz Askaban. Hätte es Fenster besessen, wären Meeräschen und Heringe Remus' nächste Nachbarn gewesen.

Warum die Zelle, in der man ihn all die Monate auch an Vollmond gefangen gehalten hatte, plötzlich nicht mehr sicher genug sein sollte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Dass sie ihn bestrafen würden, war unvermeidlich, doch eigentlich gab es keinen Grund, ihn in dieses Kellerloch zu sperren, bis sie ihm die Silberkugel verpassen würden, auf die all das hier hinauslief.

Nicht, dass er etwas anderes verdient hätte.

Er konnte dem empörten Dr. House nicht erklären, wieso er die Medikamente eigenmächtig reduziert hatte. Ohne Lucius in seiner Nähe war er sehr ruhig geworden, hatte sich leblos und leer gefühlt. Der Beruhigungstrank schnitt ihn noch mehr von seinen Gefühlen ab, und er hatte doch nur endlich wenigstens etwas spüren wollen, sich daran erinnern, dass er lebte. Niemals wäre ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass das Weglassen der abendlichen Tranquilizerdosis derartige Folgen haben würde. Aber Merlins Arsch, er hatte einen Menschen angefallen, noch dazu einen, den er eigentlich gut leiden konnte – wegen ein paar verfluchter Bücher und einiger unbedachter Worte. Ein unverzeihlicher Kontrollverlust, die Reaktion des Ministeriums würde nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Nach all den Jahren behielt Umbridge nun ein zweites Mal Recht – er war nichts als eine gemeingefährliche Bestie, man konnte ihm nicht trauen. Er traute sich ja selbst nicht mehr.

„Weg von der Tür!"

Remus musste der Aufforderung nicht Folge leisten, er stand ohnehin auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Zelle. Die Tür schwang auf, zwei Wachen erschienen mit gezogenen Stäben. Es war offensichtlich: aus dem sich gut führenden Häftling Lupin war eine Gefahr geworden. Sie lokalisierten ihn, und während der erste mit seinem Zauberstab weiterhin auf Remus zielte, trat der andere zu ihm.

„Umdrehen und Hände auf den Rücken."

Widerstandslos gehorchte Remus, bis er das Klicken der Stahlfesseln hörte und den kühlen Siegelzauber spürte, der zusätzlich über die Ketten gelegt wurde.

„Ist es schon soweit?", fragte er, während sich sein Magen in einen eisigen Klumpen verwandelte. Es überraschte ihn, doch er hatte Angst vor dem, was ihm unweigerlich bevorstand.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen", erklärte der Wachmann. „Das sind nur Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, SOP. Sie haben Besuch."

Der zweite Wachmann wandte sich auf ein Nicken seines Kollegen nach draußen um. „Sie können jetzt kommen, Madam."

Remus hörte schnelle Schritte, dann starrte er Joy an, die plötzlich in der Tür stand, gekleidet in einen dunkelgrünen Reiseumhang. Ihr Blick glitt über das Lager abgegriffener Decken, auf dem er schlief, über die flache Schüssel mit Trinkwasser, die direkt auf dem Boden stand, als sei sie für einen Hund bestimmt, nicht jedoch für einen Menschen, bis hin zum Fäkalieneimer.

Remus war erstaunt, dass er neben so viel Angst gleichzeitig noch derartige Scham empfinden konnte. Dass sie ihn hier so sah, ihn vermutlich so in Erinnerung behalten würde, seit zwei Tagen ungewaschen und unrasiert, war einfach nicht richtig.

„Hallo, Mr. Lupin. Wussten Sie, dass es eine meiner ersten Amtshandlungen als leitende Heilerin hier in Askaban war, diesen Zellentrakt für unbewohnbar zu erklären? Das Gutachten hat mich damals die halbe Nacht gekostet." Ihre Augen funkelten ärgerlich.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht, Doktor." Er wagte nicht, sie in Anwesenheit der Wachleute beim Vornamen zu nennen, zumal sie selbst eine formelle Anrede gewählt hatte. „Aber ich kann es nachvollziehen, glauben Sie mir."

Sie seufzte vernehmlich und sah ihn direkt an. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Körperlich? Normal. Was das andere betrifft, schwanke ich zwischen Schuld, Scham und Angst. Aber das ändert nichts an dem, was geschehen ist."

„Aha." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und Sie halten Fatalismus für eine angemessene Reaktion?"

„Reue bringt Ed seine Menschlichkeit nicht zurück. Aber falls es Sie beruhigt, Doktor, ich bereue meine Tat. Leider erweist es sich, dass mir das offenbar immer erst dann einfällt, wenn es zu spät ist."

„Was Mr. O'Neill angeht, so ist er abgesehen von einem veritablen Schock schon wieder ganz in Ordnung. Ich habe ihn eben auf der Krankenstation besucht, sein Blutbild ist lykantrozytenfrei. Sie waren so klug, nicht allzu sehr auf die Halswunden zu speicheln, die Sie ihm zugefügt haben. Außerdem war Ihre Wandlung mehr als unvollständig. Er bat mich, Ihnen auszurichten, dass er nun, da er sein Leben nicht als Werwolf fortführen muss, auf eine Anzeige verzichten wird. Er betrachtet Sie weiterhin als seinen - ich zitiere - _Kumpel_."

Remus schluckte, seine Schultern sanken nach vorn. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn wie süßer Wein, er war unendlich dankbar. Wenigstens seine Schuld war nun geringer, die Last erträglicher.

„Es war allerdings ziemlich knapp", setzte sie hinzu. „Hätte House die Wunde nicht sofort mit Silberlösung gespült…"

„Sie müssen mir nicht sagen, wie dumm und verantwortungslos ich war", fiel Remus ihr grob ins Wort. „Ich weiß es selbst. Man wird mich dennoch liquidieren, dafür wird die Abteilung zur Aufsicht über magische Geschöpfe schon sorgen. Ich hege sogar ein gewisses Verständnis dafür."

„So?" Joy zog die Stirn kraus, und über ihrer Nasenwurzel erschien eine steile Falte. „Ich nicht. Zum einen, weil ich die Todesstrafe generell ablehne, zum anderen ist es nicht Ihr Fehler, Mr. Lupin, dass die Charge mit dem Beruhigungstrank verunreinigt und somit unwirksam war."

Remus starrte sie an. „Sie wissen, dass es nicht wahr ist. Dr. House hat festgestellt…"

„Ich habe hier einen Brief von Professor Snape", schnitt sie ihm die Rede ab und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Wie er bestätigt, kann er nicht ausschließen, dass seinem Mitarbeiter bei der Herstellung ein Fehler unterlaufen ist."

Sie hielt ein offiziell wirkendes Schreiben hoch. Es trug klar das Siegel von Hogwarts sowie Severus' Unterschrift. Remus konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Severus log, um sein Leben zu retten? Wieso?

Remus ließ sich wieder gegen die Wand sinken. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihn nicht töten würden. Zumindest diesmal nicht. Oder?

„Der Vorfall wird dennoch erhebliche Konsequenzen haben", brachte Joy sein eben hergestelltes Gleichgewicht wieder ins Wanken. „Ich hatte heute Mittag ein Gespräch mit Ihrem Freund Shacklebolt. Da sich auch bei größter Sorgfalt eine solche Panne wiederholen könnte, wird die Abteilung von Miss Umbridge vermutlich auf haftverschärfende Maßnahmen bestehen."

„Welche Maßnahmen?", erkundigte sich Remus, während ein Teil der Angst zurückkehrte.

„Keine Ahnung. Isolationshaft, Dauerfesselung, Einsatz deutlich härterer Zaubertränke, denken Sie sich etwas aus – Miss Umbridge ist bestimmt sehr kreativ."

„Vor ungefähr fünf Minuten wären das noch sehr verlockende Aussichten gewesen, aber jetzt klingt es nach etwas, das in Dantes Inferno näher beschrieben wird."

Er versuchte, seine Nerven unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als er bemerkte, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten. Sobald er ruhiger wurde, konnte er auch wieder klar denken. Plötzlich fiel ihm die Frage ein, die eigentlich die ganze Zeit bereits sehr naheliegend war: Was tat die Heilerin eigentlich hier? Das einfachste war vermutlich, sie zu fragen.

„Sind Sie nur hier, um mir zu sagen, dass Mr. O'Neill nicht infiziert wurde? Oder…" Der Reiseumhang sprang ihm jetzt förmlich ins Auge. Kein Wunder, dass sie ihn nicht auszog, es war ziemlich kalt hier unten in seinem noblen Empfangszimmer. „Das ist schon wieder ein Abschied, oder, Doktor?"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte sie. „Aber es ist richtig, ich verlasse England früher als geplant. Hören Sie, eigentlich will ich es gar nicht so spannend machen. Es gibt in Finnland ein Pilotprojekt zur Kolonisierung von Lykantrophen. Die freizügige Werwolfspolitik der letzten Jahrzehnte ist gescheitert, es gab zu viele Zwischenfälle. Man hat ein Lager installiert, im Prinzip ist es so etwas wie eine eingezäunte Stadt mit umliegenden Wäldern. Ob man es als Schutzgebiet oder Reservat bezeichnen möchte, ist wohl eine Frage der Einstellung. Jedenfalls gibt es einen Teil, der freiwillig bezogen werden kann und auch regen Zuspruch findet, mit einer Schule, Sporthallen, Werkstätten – eben allem, was an kommunalen Einrichtungen für den Alltag gebraucht wird. Es gibt allerdings auch ein Gefängnis. Da man dort auf die Lykantrophie der Häftlinge eingestellt ist, wäre eine Isolation nicht erforderlich. Selbst die Wachmannschaften sind zum Teil infiziert. Es gibt eine weitgehende Selbstverwaltung. Wie klingt das?"

„Hört sich spannend an."

Remus' Gedanken rasten. Bot sie ihm wirklich einen Ausweg? Denn ganz sicher erzählte Joy ihm diese Geschichte nicht zum Spaß – oder phantasierte er sich etwas zusammen? Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr klar denken zu können. Er räusperte sich, um ein Kratzen im Hals loszuwerden.

„Was hat Sie bewogen, Ihre Pläne zu ändern, Doktor? Sie wollten doch nach Johannisburg. Finnland ist ziemlich genau die andere Richtung auf dem Globus."

Sie lächelte. „Das finnische Ministerium bietet mir die Leitung des kommunalen Krankenhauses von Ihmisusi-kaupunki an. Außerdem ist das Gehalt nicht schlecht. Darüber hinaus fehlt es dort noch an Pflegern, ich hätte die Option, jemanden mitzubringen."

Remus' Illusion zerplatzte. Natürlich, man brauchte außer Heilern auch Pfleger für so ein Projekt. Nun, er war definitiv weder das eine noch das andere. Mühsam kämpfte er um eine höfliche Entgegnung. Sie sollte ihn wenigstens nicht als Idioten in Erinnerung behalten, obwohl ihm nicht ganz klar war, warum es ihm so viel bedeutete, was sie von ihm hielt.

„Oh…ja, herzlichen Glückwunsch. Können Eulen bis dort hoch fliegen?"

_Eine müßige Frage, Remus, denn du wirst bald keine Briefe mehr schreiben. Stattdessen wirst du mit einem Stück Silber im Leib verrotten, vielleicht sogar hier im Innenhof von Askaban. - Lass dir nur die Angst nicht anmerken. Zeig ihr wenigstens, dass du Mut hast. Sag was normales. _

„Ich meine, werden Sie Post bekommen in Ihrem Projektgebiet? Ich nehme mal an, es ist ziemlich weit vom Schuss. Keine normale magische Bevölkerung erträgt so viele Werwölfe in ihrer Nähe", erklärte er seine Vermutung.

„Ich dachte dabei an Sie, Remus."

Die Anfrage traf ihn gleichzeitig erwartet, ersehnt, und doch völlig unvorbereitet. „An mich? Aber ich bin kein ausgebildeter Pfleger."

„Sind Sie bereit, wieder in dem Job zu arbeiten? Hier auf der Krankenstation haben Sie Ihre Sache nämlich gut gemacht. Das steht sowohl in meinem Bericht als auch in dem von Dr. House."

„Natürlich wäre ich dazu bereit, aber…"

„Aber was? Ich möchte das gerne pragmatisch handhaben. Und zügig."

Remus holte tief Luft und versuchte, seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. War das, was sie ihm unterbreitete, wirklich ein Angebot, aus Askaban fortzukommen? Wie war das möglich? Nun, eigentlich war ihm das ‚Wie' momentan ziemlich egal.

„Das ist eine ernsthafte Option, oder?", fragte er. Er musste sich einfach vergewissern, es von ihr ausgesprochen hören.

„Die Papiere sind vorbereitet, Remus." Sie benutzte seinen Vornamen nun bereits zum zweiten Mal. „Sie müssen nur noch unterzeichnen. Sie verpflichteten sich, ausschließlich für die Dauer Ihrer Haftstrafe dort zu arbeiten. Danach werden Sie ganz normal entlassen, wie aus Askaban auch, und es steht Ihnen frei, zu gehen."

Remus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Es klang zu gut. Fort aus Askaban, weg von Umbridges eisigem Zugriff. Fort von Großbritannien - und sehr weit weg von Lucius. Merlin, viel zu weit weg!

Plötzlich wusste Remus, dass Joy all das nur seinetwegen organisiert hatte – weil sie ihn für unschuldig hielt. Und vielleicht, weil sie sich etwas von ihm erhoffte, das er ihr nicht geben konnte. Sie mochte ihn, das wusste er, und er mochte sie auch. Sehr sogar. Aber er hatte kein Herz mehr zu verschenken. Das, was er von Dora zerbrochen und beschädigt zurückbekommen hatte, hatte er vollständig an Lucius verfüttert, diesen gewissenlosen Bastard, diesen Höllenhund mit der Stimme, die direkt in seine Seele drang, dorthin, wo der Wolf lauerte. Lucius, dieses verdammte, manipulative Arschloch, das er… liebte? Sicher nicht!

Was er für Lucius empfand, war intesiv, ja extrem, und es saß tief – aber die Bezeichnung 'Liebe' verdiente es nicht. Niemals, nicht einmal, wenn Lucius nicht an Narcissa gebunden wäre, und man großzügig übersah, dass sie beide Männer waren.

Allerdings musste Remus eines zugeben: Ohne Lucius erschien ihm alles nur grau und schwer - wertlos. Lucius hatte einen Teil von Remus mit sich genommen nach London.

Aber was, wenn er nach Askaban zurückkehrte? Er konnte nicht ewig im St. Mungos bleiben, nicht wahr? Doch falls ihn Umbridge isolierte und die nächsten dreieinhalb Jahre in diesen Kerker hier sperren ließ? Wie nah war er Lucius dann noch?

Remus schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es spielte keine Rolle, denn zwischen ihm und Lucius würde es nie wieder etwas geben, das den Namen Freundschaft verdiente - und vor allem kein Vertrauen mehr.

Joy hingegen… Sie vertraute Remus ganz offensichtlich, aber das war falsch. Er verdiente dieses Vertrauen nicht.

„Dürfte ich Sie einen Moment unter vier Augen sprechen, Doktor?"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen", erwiderte sie. „Meine Herren, würden Sie uns für einen Augenblick allein lassen?"

Die beiden Wachen sahen einander zweifelnd an. Dann nickte der erste und zog seinen Zauberstab. „_Petrificus totalus_!"

Remus spürte, wie seine Glieder steif wurden. Der Zauber war so stark, dass er kaum atmen konnte.

„Sie ersticken ihn ja, Mann!", fauchte die Heilerin den Wächter an.

Der zeigte grinsend seine weißen Zähne und hob den Zauber am Kopf und im Brustbereich auf. „So herum ist es sicherer, Madam", sagte er mit breitem amerikanischem Akzent. „So weiß ich genau, dass alles petrifiziert ist, wo ich's nicht gelockert habe."

Er ging mit seinem Kollegen hinaus und schloss die Tür.

„Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt. Kriegen Sie genug Luft?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt.

„Es geht", antwortete Remus. „Ich hoffe nur, ich falle nicht um wie ein Sack."

„Ach, eher wie ein Balken oder eine Planke, so steif wie Sie jetzt gerade sind", gab Joy in demselben leichten Tonfall zurück.

„Florence, ich muss Ihnen etwas gestehen", sprudelte es aus Remus hervor. „Egal, was Severus Snape auch behauptet, der Beruhigungstrank war nicht unwirksam. Ich...ich habe ihn weggeschüttet, und einen Teil des Anti-Testosterons auch." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß, dass Sie enttäuscht sind. Sie haben sich für mich eingesetzt, und ich verdiene es nicht. Mein Verhalten war und ist verantwortungslos."

Ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen war schwerer, als ihr die Wahrheit zu gestehen. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie nicht überrascht wirkte.

„Ich weiß genau, für wen ich mich einsetzte. Und dass Dr. House Reste der Substanzen in Ihrem Abort gefunden hat, musste er mir brühwarm berichten, den Spaß hat er sich nicht nehmen lassen. Aber danke, dass Sie ehrlich sind mir gegenüber. Also, werden Sie unterschreiben, Remus?"

„Wollen Sie gar nicht wissen, warum ich die Tränke weggeschüttet habe?"

Remus' Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Da sie nicht antwortete, sprach er weiter. Er konnte nicht anders, er wollte, dass sie die Wahrheit erfuhr, auch wenn sie ihn dann ganz sicher hier verrotten lassen würde.

„Ich habe diese Medikamente abends nicht mehr genommen, weil sie mich passiv und impotent machen. Alles, was mir von Lucius bleibt, sind Erinnerungen. Ich wollte mich spüren können, wenn ich an ihn denke, ich meine, so an ihn denke – wenn ich mich selbst berühre."

Gut, jetzt sah sie überrascht aus. Allerdings wirkte die Heilerin dennoch sehr viel gefasster als er selbst. Was ihn anging, so befand sich sein gesamtes Blut in seinem Kopf, vorzugsweise in der Gesichtshaut. Wenn er erwartet hatte, dass sie irgendwie verletzt wirken würde, dann hatte er sich getäuscht. Joy sah eher ärgerlich aus. Sehr ärgerlich sogar. Sie stand jetzt direkt vor ihm.

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie Menschenleben riskiert haben, um sich abends in Ruhe einen runterholen zu können? Nun, ich bin enttäuscht, denn soviel Gedankenlosigkeit hätte ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut. Wieso haben Sie nicht mit House gesprochen und um eine Umstellung der Medikation gebeten? Für die Notwendigkeit des Onanierens hätte er sicher Verständnis gehabt."

Wenn sie ihn ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte, wäre es nicht schmerzhafter gewesen. Sie hatte so verdammt Recht.

„Also, werden Sie unterschreiben?"

Er blickte auf. „Sie wollen mich immer noch mitnehmen?"

„Ich will Sie nicht in Umbridges Krallen zurücklassen. In ein paar Tagen wird Professor Snape feststellen, dass bei genauer Überprüfung der Fehler doch nicht in seinem Labor lag. Dann hat die Abteilung zur Aufsicht über magische Geschöpfe freie Hand."

Remus schluckte. Das bedeutete, am Ende würden sie ihn doch erschießen. Aber was viel gravierender war: Unter keinen Umständen würde er Lucius wiedersehen. Er hätte vier Jahre in Askaban an Lucius' Seite vermutlich gegen das vermutlich relativ freie Leben in der Werwolfskolonie eingetauscht, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, würde es keine gemeinsamen vier Jahre mit Lucius geben. Nicht einmal einen Monat oder einen Tag.

„Wie lange habe ich Zeit, mir die Sache zu überlegen?", erkundigte sich Remus.

Jetzt zeichnete sich allerdings Verblüffung im Gesicht der Heilerin ab. „Zeit? In der Kantine des Wachpersonals sitzen zwei finnische Auroren, und wenn die in ungefähr zehn Minuten ihre Sandwiches vertilgt und ihren Tee getrunken haben, gehen sie entweder mit Ihnen, oder ohne Sie."

Joy drehte sich um und trat zur Tür. Sie klopfte, und die beiden Wachen erschienen wieder.

„Wir sind fertig", verkündete die Heilerin. „Ich habe noch einen Termin auf der Krankenstation bei Dr. House, bitte geleiten Sie mich dorthin. Wie Sie wissen, bin ich nicht mehr befugt, allein durch Askaban zu laufen."

Der größere der beiden Männer – es war der Amerikaner – nickte. „Kein Problem, Madam."

Er geleitete Joy zur Tür. Remus' Herz raste. Das tat ihm alles so Leid. Sie hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt, obwohl sie wusste, dass er die Medikamente eigenmächtig abgesetzt hatte. Medikamente, die nicht nur seiner, sondern auch der Sicherheit seiner Mitmenschen dienten.

„Bitte warten Sie!" Seine Stimme klang gepresst, die Angst gab ihr einen dringlichen Unterton.

Die Wachen und die Heilerin wandten sich um.

„Ich möchte diese Papiere unterzeichnen. Florence, es tut mir unendlich Leid."

Er suchte ihren Blick, doch sie konzentrierte sich nur auf die Dokumente, die sie den Wachen jetzt aushändigte.

„Das ist eine kluge Entscheidung", sagte sie kühl, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Und nebenbei bemerkt, in den langen dunklen Nächten dort oben werden Sie jede Menge Zeit haben, sich einen runterzuholen und dabei an Lucius Malfoy zu denken, Mr. Lupin."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_

* * *

  
_


	23. Überraschungen

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews:

Alandra, Tami, Reditus Mortis, Palina, Spitzohr und Moonlight

Es hat ein bisschen gedauert mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich hatte viel zu tun. Ich hatte gehofft, wir sind bis Weihnachten fertig, fürchte aber, ich schaffe das nicht ganz.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
**

**Betaleserin: **Die allerbeste - TheVirginian. Danke schön!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

**Musik: Pain feat. Anette Olzon: Follow me **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**

* * *

  
**

**23. Überraschung**

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich vom Bett und begab sich steifbeinig ins Badezimmer. Das neue Jahr war inzwischen bereits zwei Wochen alt und er hatte vor einer Woche stolz die grässlichen Krücken gegen einen Gehstab getauscht. Die Toilette eigenständig zu nutzen, duschen und die Haare waschen zu können, waren enorme Fortschritte. Und jeden Tag gingen ihm die Dinge spürbar leichter von der Hand. Natürlich brachte ihn auch jeder dieser Fortschritte näher zurück nach Askaban, aber er weigerte sich schlicht, daran zu denken. Das hatte er der Heilerin zumindest gesagt.

„Sind Sie soweit?" Joy wartete, die Schultern an die Wand gelehnt. Sie war todmüde, und der Rücken tat ihr weh, aber zumindest liefen die Dinge jetzt in die richtige Richtung. Sie hatte Remus noch nicht gesehen, obwohl sie bereits zwei Wochen in der Station arbeitete. Doch sie wusste natürlich, dass er heil in Ihmissusi-kaupunki angekommen war.

Nach Ende ihrer Nachtschicht hatte sie einen Portschlüssel nach London genommen. Es war Sonntagmorgen, und sie hatte sich auch für den nächsten Tag noch freistellen lassen.

Malfoy zog den Umhang über, der seine noch immer viel zu knochigen Schultern etwas breiter wirken lassen würde. Er nahm den Gehstock mit dem Schlangenkopf, den Draco ihm am Vortag gebracht hatte, und humpelte zur Tür. Die Aufregung sah man ihm nur an, wenn man ihn gut kannte. Für Joy - eine geübte Beobachterin - waren die angespannten Schultern und der harte, entschlossene Blick Zeichen genug.

„Lassen Sie es langsam angehen, Lucius", mahnte sie. Inzwischen nannte sie ihn beim Vornamen.

Mit dem Aufzug schwebten sie hoch zur Abteilung Zwei. Es war heller Tag. Gemeinsam erreichten sie das Fenster, durch das man in das Krankenzimmer hinein sehen konnte. ‚Krankenzimmer' traf eigentlich nicht zu in diesem Fall – ‚Modeatelier' wäre der treffendere Ausdruck gewesen. Narcissa hatte begonnen, intensiv zu arbeiten. Inzwischen war ihr nur noch schwer zu vermitteln, warum sie im Krankenhaus festgehalten wurde, und ihre Forderungen danach, ihren Sohn zu sehen, wurden immer vehementer. Da man ihr jedoch weder die Freiheit noch den Kontakt zu ihrem Kind zugestand, nahm sie – zunehmend verzweifelt – das, was ihr blieb: ihre Arbeit. Holly, Jacques und auch Hollys Mutter Áine kamen beinahe täglich vorbei; während dieser Stunden ging es Narcissa gut, und sie genoss offenbar die Gesellschaft.

Die Hexe blickte nicht auf, so versunken war sie in das Anmessen einer Rüschenbordüre. Dass man ihr keinen Zauberstab gab, verstand sie; immerhin war es gefährlich zu zaubern, wenn man sich nicht exakt an die Formeln erinnerte.

„Es ist soweit", sagte Joy, nickte Lucius aufmunternd zu und klopfte an die Tür, um sie dann weit zu öffnen. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich habe Ihnen Besuch mitgebracht."

Narcissa sah erwartungsvoll zur Tür. Lucius erschien im Türrahmen, auf seinen Gehstock gestützt. Seine Augen leuchteten, als sie sich erhob und auf ihn zuging.

„Cissy."

Joy hatte selten jemanden erlebt, der so viel Gefühl in ein einziges Wort legen konnte wie Malfoy. Narcissa hielt inne, zwinkerte und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, dann beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte.

„Du meine Güte! Was für eine Freude – Abraxas."

Sie strahlte und umarmte Lucius, der nur mühsam seine Gesichtszüge beherrschte, während er ihre Umarmung erwiderte – so züchtig, wie es sich für einen Schwiegervater gehörte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Vater? Und was führt Sie hierher?", erkundigte sich Narcissa.

Joy sah Lucius tief Luft holen und sich zusammennehmen. Vermutlich verfluchte er gerade stumm seinen Vater, der offenbar auch innerhalb der Familie auf dem förmlichen ‚Sie' bestanden hatte. Lucius Malfoy begann, seiner Frau, die sich für seine Schwiegertochter hielt, von den Erfolgen seiner Hippogreife beim letzten Rennen im Royal Ascot zu berichten.

Joy blieb noch eine Weile, dann ging sie hinaus. Malfoy war der Situation gewachsen, wie er es versprochen hatte. Die Heilerin machte sich auf den Weg ins Konferenzzimmer auf Station Sieben. Sie wurde dort bereits erwartet.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Remus Lupin fütterte geduldig den riesenhaften Kerl, der mit gebrochenen Handgelenken vor ihm auf der Pritsche lag. Das Skele-Wachs stand schon auf dem Nachttisch bereit, der diensthabende Heiler hatte die Dosis berechnet und abgemessen. Allerdings durfte das Medikament nicht auf leeren Magen verabreicht werden, und so blieb dem missmutigen Patienten nichts anderes übrig, als die Speisung über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Morgen werde ich wieder stärker sein du, Engländer", knurrte er mit fürchterlichem Akzent. „Wehe, es stellt sich heraus, dass du es herumgetratscht hast!"

Remus hatte binnen weniger Tage gelernt, wie er dem oftmals rauen, aggressivem Tonfall hier zu begegnen hatte – es kam ganz auf die Rangordnung an. Gegenüber diesem Mann war ihm sehr deutlich bewusst, wo er stand – weit unten.

„Das wird kein Problem sein, ich unterstehe hier der Schweigepflicht", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Ich sag's dir, wenn du es jemandem erzählst, werde ich…"

Die Tür flog auf.

„Isä, Isä!" _(Vater, Vater!)_ Ein blonder Wirbelwind von höchstens fünf Jahren flog ins Zimmer, gefolgt von einer wunderschönen Frau in dickem Pelzmantel. Allein der Duft der Frau - ebenfalls eine Lykantrophe, die Witterung war überwältigend - ließ Remus spontan hart werden. Merlin sei Dank verbarg seine weite Pflegerrobe diese Regung, die ihm jede Menge Ärger mit dem Gatten der Schönen einbringen konnte. Alphas verstanden in dieser Hinsicht keinen Spaß.

Als das kleine Mädchen die Schüssel mit dem Haferbrei und den bunten Plastiklöffel entdeckte, bekam es riesige Augen. In Ihmissusi-kaupunki gab es kein normales Besteck, das äußerlich vielleicht mit Silber zu verwechseln gewesen wäre. Man wollte Unfällen und kleinen Gemeinheiten unter den Bewohnern vorbeugen.

Begehrlich fragte das Mädchen etwas auf Finnisch, der Vater nickte ergeben, und die Kleine nahm Remus wortlos die Schüssel aus der Hand.

„Wie gesagt, von mir erfährt es niemand", bemerkte Remus mit freundlichem Spott.

Zweifelsohne würde die Kleine voller Begeisterung am nächsten Tag in der Vorschule verkünden, dass sie ihren Vater gefüttert hatte.

Remus ging es gut - zumindest konnte er nicht klagen. Die Werwolfskolonie erwies sich als Musterbeispiel des offenen Strafvollzugs. Nachts schlief er im Gefängnis, wo man ihm eine kleine, einfache, aber zweckmäßige Zelle zugewiesen hatte. Diese war sauber, geheizt und hatte eine kleine Nasszelle mit Toilette und Waschbecken, wenn auch nur mit kaltem – sehr kaltem – Wasser. Im Vergleich zu Askaban kam es ihm eher wie ein Hotel vor. Er hatte in Freiheit oft schlechter gewohnt – und schlechter gegessen.

Frühstück und Abendessen bekam er im Gefängnis, und es fehlten weder Eier noch Schinken, Käse oder Obst auf dem Tisch. Mittags erhielt er seine Mahlzeit in der Krankenhauskantine, und vom ersten Tag an nahmen seine Kollegen – ob Häftlinge wie er selbst oder einfach Mitarbeiter seiner Abteilung – ihn mit.

Man hatte ihn der Unfallambulanz zugeteilt, und die Arbeit unterschied sich nicht sehr von der in Askaban. Da es keine Fahrzeuge in Ihmissusi-kaupunki gab, waren es vor allem die Folgen von fehlgewirkten Zaubern und immer wieder von Schlägereien und Beißereien, die sie zu versorgen hatten.

Wie sich herausstellte, war er hier oben längst nicht der einzige Werwolf, der sich zunehmend vom lunaren Zyklus abkoppelte. Etliche seiner Mitgefangenen hatten mit ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen. Wie er erfuhr, handelte es sich um eine Besonderheit älterer Lykantropher, die in England vermutlich deswegen eher unbekannt war, weil kaum ein Werwolf dort lebend die vierzig erreichte – so zumindest Remus' zynische Vermutung, die allerdings nicht von der Hand zu weisen war.

Doktor Joy bekam er nicht zu Gesicht. Sie hatte jetzt eine Menge administrativer Aufgaben, schätzte er, außerdem teilte sie ihn vermutlich so zu den Diensten ein, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen konnte.

Zweimal pro Woche schickte man ihn vormittags zum Finnischkurs. Er war nicht der einzige Teilnehmer. Es gab einen spanischen Heiler, zwei deutsche Pfleger, eine irische Köchin sowie sieben schwedische Häftlinge. Sören, einer von ihnen, erzählte Remus während einer Pause, dass alle skandinavischen Zauberergefängnisse ihre Lykantrophen nach Finnland zu überstellen planten, weil dadurch im eigenen Land viel Aufwand gespart wurde.

Im Kurs erfuhr Remus auch, dass es einen ständigen Zuzug in die Kolonie gab, und die meisten Neuankömmlinge durchaus freiwillig anreisten, darunter viele junge Familien.

Remus wusste, er hätte dankbar sein müssen. Stattdessen fühlte er sich einsam. Joy hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte tatsächlich viel Zeit, um an Lucius zu denken. Doch seltsamerweise verspürte er nicht das Bedürfnis, sich zu berühren und diejenigen Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge heraufzubeschwören, die ihn als einzige wirklich erregten und etwas fühlen ließen. Er begann, _Tintenblut_ zu lesen und aufzuschreiben, was er dabei empfand, und er kramte seinen _Herr der Ringe_ wieder hervor. Vielleicht war es besser für ihn, wenn seine Gedanken nicht ständig nur um Lucius kreisten. Vielleicht konnte er hier so etwas wie Frieden finden. Er war so unendlich müde und erschöpft.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Joy betrat das Konferenzzimmer. Sie war die Letzte, doch das war allgemein erwartet worden. Vier Augenpaare blickten ihr gespannt entgegen: Die hellblauen Augen von Lucius Malfoys Anwalt Lawbender, die grünen des erfahrenen Heilers Joseph Delain, der auf psyscho-arkane Erkrankungen spezialisiert war, die braunen Augen von Kingsley Shacklebolt und die unangenehm stechenden schwarzen Tunnel, die Professor Snapes Gesicht diesen einmalig geheimnisvollen und einschüchternden Ausdruck gaben.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob die Natur den Tränkemeister schlicht nicht in der Version ‚freundlich und lächelnd' vorgesehen hatte.

„Nun, wie sieht es aus?", erkundigte sich Delain. „Hat meine Theorie Bestand?"

„Leider", stimmte Joy zu. „Ihre „Abraxas-Theorie" hat sich bestätigt."

In das Schweigen hinein, das dieser Aussage folgte, sagte Snape: „Wie nimmt er es auf?"

„Mr. Malfoy erweist sich als diszipliniert und vernünftig", teilte Joy mit. „Es war gut, ihn vorzuwarnen, dass genau der Effekt eintreten könnte, den wir eben gesehen haben."

„Und wie reagiert meine Patientin?", erkundigte sich Delain.

„Angemessen", erwiderte Joy. „Angstfrei und angemessen."

„In Anbetracht dieser Tatsache", schaltete sich Kingsley Shacklebolt ein, „besteht noch eine Chance, dass sie ihren Mann erkennt und in der Folge irgendwann aussagen kann, was den Mord an Miss Dashwood betrifft? Immerhin muss ich vor dem Ministerium rechtfertigen, dass Lucius Malfoy noch immer nicht wieder in Askaban sitzt, obwohl sein derzeitiger Zustand durchaus eine Weiterbehandlung in der Krankenstation dort erlauben würde."

„Prognosen sind in diesen Dinge schwierig zu stellen", erwiderte Delain. „Wir haben hier zwei unterschiedliche Prozesse, die einander zeitlich entgegen laufen. Zum einen die Auswirkungen des Amnesia-Zaubers auf Mrs. Malfoy. Ich will die diesen Folgen zugrunde liegenden arkanen Theorien nicht vor Ihnen ausbreiten, es sei denn, Sie wünschen dies. Fakt ist, dass folgende Szenarien wahrscheinlich sind: Der Amnesia-Fluch wirkt nicht nur für den Moment. Während wir hier sitzen, verändern sich aufgrund des Fluchs noch immer arkane Neurone im Hirn von Mrs. Malfoy. Das bedeutet, ihre derzeit noch angemessenen und vernünftig erscheinenden Reaktionen auf Menschen und Fakten werden immer mehr einer fortschreitenden Amnesie und weiterem Gedächtnisverlust weichen, falls man keinen Weg findet, den Fluch zu brechen."

„Dann wäre es besser, sie jetzt bald unter Veritaserum zu befragen, wenn wir noch etwas erfahren wollen?", erkundigte sich der Leiter des Aurorendepartments.

„Ihr würdet gar nichts erfahren, Kingsley", ließ sich Snape vernehmen. „Denn im Augenblick ist dieses Wissen abgeschlossen, versiegelt. Du musst dir Narcissas Geist wie ein Haus vorstellen, in dem ein Wirbelsturm getobt hat. Die Information über das, was zuletzt geschah, ist im hintersten Zimmer. Ganz vorne finden wir die Dinge, die sehr alt sind: ihre Kindheit und Jugend. Diese Erinnerungen sind relativ intakt, denn je älter eine Erinnerung ist, desto unempfindlicher ist sie einem Amnesia gegenüber. Je weiter man ins Haus hineingeht, umso stärker verwüstet sind die Räume. Du musst erst den Schutt in der Mitte beseitigen, damit du das Hinterzimmer auch nur betreten kannst."

„Das haben Sie wundervoll erklärt, Professor", lobte Joy und erntete ein zynisches Schnauben.

„Das Problem", ließ sich nun Delain wieder vernehmen, „ist die Ruhe. Um Mrs. Malfoy dazu zu befähigen, im Rahmen ihrer Selbstheilungskräfte maximal ‚aufzuräumen' in diesem inneren Chaos, um noch einmal das sehr passende Beispiel des jungen Kollegen Snape zu benutzen, müsste man ihre Umgebung so wiederherstellen, wie sie es kannte. Dann wäre sie vielleicht in der Lage, den Fluch Stück für Stück abzuschütteln. Ansonsten wird es zu weiterer Verwirrung und in der Folge zu nicht beherrschbaren Ängsten und Wahnvorstellungen kommen. Am Ende des Prozesses steht völliger Irrsinn, absolute Verwirrung. Ein Berg von Trümmern, wo ein aufgeräumtes Haus sein sollte."

„Das will sicherlich niemand, auch nicht das Ministerium", warf Lawbender ein. „Das wäre völlig unmenschlich, zumal wenn es die Chance gibt, Mrs. Malfoy und auch ihre Angehörigen vor diesem Albtraum zu bewahren, ebenso wie den Mord an Celia Dashwood aufzuklären."

„Und hier liegt das größte Problem", ergriff Delain wieder das Wort. „Dieses Krankenhaus ist nicht die richtige Umgebung für eine Genesung. „Idealerweise müsste man die Patientin mit dem jungen Mr. Malfoy, den sie für ihren Ehemann hält, sowie einem Baby, das sie für ihren kleinen Sohn halten würde, nach Malfoy Manor verbringen. Das ist natürlich unrealistisch."

„Stimmt auffallend", schnarrte Snape. „Malfoy Manor ist mittlerweile ein Museum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Draco ist aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen absolut nicht in der Lage, über Wochen und Monate seinen Vater darzustellen, und wo Sie ein Baby herbekommen wollen, das man einer verstörten Frau anvertrauen würde, das müssen Sie mir noch erklären. Nicht, dass ich damit ein Problem hätte – aber dein Einfluss im Ministerium in allen Ehren, Kingsley, das wirst du nicht erreichen können. Niemals wird man einem solchen Paket zustimmen."

„Es wäre die beste Möglichkeit für die Patientin", erklärte Delain resignierend. „Auch nur etwas Ähnliches zu realisieren steht allerdings leider nicht in der Macht des St. Mungos", fügte er hinzu. „Jammerschade um diese wundervolle, talentierte Frau."

Man konnte mit Fug und Recht behaupten, dass der alte Delain einen Narren an Narcissa Malfoy gefressen hatte. Joy vermutete als Grund ihre Ähnlichkeit mit seiner jung verstorbenen Frau, deren Portrait auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Darüber hinaus war Delain einfach ein Heiler, der sich dem Wohl seiner Patienten mit Haut und Haar verschrieben hatte. Sie konnte ihn gut verstehen.

„Und wenn man ihr einfach die Wahrheit sagt?", schlug Kingsley vor. „Vielleicht rutscht dann einfach alles wieder an seinen Platz, ganz von selbst."

„Das ist so, als würdest du eine Kristallvase auf den Boden werfen, so dass sie zerschellt, die Scherben auffegen und in einen Karton schütten, diesen kräftig schütteln und hoffen, dass die Vase sich wieder zusammensetzt. Unrealistisch", bescheinigte Snape kalt.

„Es wäre der sofortige Zusammenbruch mit nachfolgendem Absturz in den Wahnsinn für die Patientin!", rief Delain entsetzt aus.

Plötzlich sprachen alle durcheinander; ein wirres Summen von Stimmen füllte den Raum. Joy griff sich an den Kopf. Zwischen Stirn und Schläfe kündigte sich heiß pochend eine Migräneattacke an.

„Augenblick mal, meine Herren", unterbrach sie laut und blickte kurz zu Lawbender, um sich zu versichern, dass alles nach Plan lief. Der Anwalt nickte unmerklich. „Warten Sie bitte, bevor Sie Auror Shacklebolt hier lebendig häuten für seinen Vorschlag. Denn der ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn auch unkonventionell. Man müsste ihn nur etwas abändern."

Sie hatte die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Männer. „Wir haben die Kristallvase, und wir haben den Karton, ja, und natürlich liegt die Vase schon in Scherben. Aufgefegt haben wir Mrs. Malfoys Geist bereits, sie ist derzeit durch einen milden Trank beruhigt und stabilisiert. Wenn man die Scherben im Karton nun nicht schüttelt, um sie zusammenzufügen, sondern Stückchen für Stückchen wie ein Puzzle zusammensetzen würde? Nicht auf magische Art, denn das ist unmöglich, aber auf Muggelart. Langsam. Sorgfältig."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Snape aufmerkend, und seine schwarzen Augenbrauen erreichten ungeahnte Höhen.

„Nun, wir brauchen einen besonders schönen Karton, nämlich Malfoy Manor. Natürlich können wir nicht das echte Gebäude hernehmen, aber zufällig muss die Firma, die von Mrs. Malfoys Geschäftspartnerin weitergeführt wird, deutlich erweitert werden. Es ist Miss O' Malley sogar bereits gelungen, einen Geldgeber zu finden, der die Investitionen in ein großzügiges Landhaus im Süden Londons tragen würde." Sie verschwieg, dass dieser Investor niemand anderes als „Norwich Inc.", eine hundertprozentige Tochter der Lawbender Consulting, war. „Das wäre unser Karton, denn sicher würden die O'Malleys das Haus so einrichten, dass es dem Stil nach dem alten Manor entspricht."

„Und wer puzzelt?", fragte Snape ungeduldig, der offenbar schon verstanden hatte, worauf das Ganze hinauslief. „Etwa Draco?"

„Draco Malfoy hat sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Ihn mit seiner kranken Mutter in ein Haus zu sperren, wäre unmenschlich, wie schon festgestellt wurde", erinnerte Joy. „Nein, die Arbeit wird Mr. Lucius Malfoy übernehmen. Er hat Zeit, sein Leben ist ohnehin…na, sagen wir, für die nächsten neunzehn Jahre verplant. Anstatt ihn nach Askaban zu überführen, wandeln Sie die Haft in einen Hausarrest um, Mr. Shacklebolt. Magische Fußfesseln, Zauberstabverbot im Haus, gesicherte Türen, Banne – damit kennen Sie sich besser aus als ich. Malfoy hätte seine Strafe nach wie vor, er wäre eingesperrt und keine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft. Wäre das denkbar?"

Shacklebolt rieb sich die Nase. „Nun, es ist unkonventionell, wie Sie bereits ankündigten, Doktor – aber vielleicht könnte ich den Minister überzeugen. Er ist mit Dashwoods Vater befreundet, und sehr an der Aufklärung des Mordes interessiert."

„Mr. Malfoy – das nehme ich mir einmal heraus zu beurteilen – liebt seine Frau über alles. Er würde sie aufopfernd pflegen und sich solange wie sein Vater Abraxas verhalten, bis vollständiges Vertrauen hergestellt ist. Denn das, so habe ich meinen Kollegen Delain verstanden – ist die absolute Voraussetzung dafür, sie Schritt für Schritt mit der Wahrheit zu konfrontieren. Und zwar ohne zu riskieren, dass sie in den Wahnsinn abrutscht. Weder Askaban noch St. Mungos hätten durch diese Vorgehensweise erhöhte Kosten."

„Ach ja, die leidige Kostenfrage", murmelte Delain. „Aber Sie haben ja Recht, Florence. Danach werden uns die Verwaltungszauberer auf jeden Fall fragen."

„Falls diese Lösung funktioniert, hätte jeder im Raum hier nur Vorteile", meinte Joy. „Fangen wir mit Ihrem Mandanten an, Mr. Lawbender. Er erspart sich ein paar Jahre Askaban und könnte sich stattdessen um seine Frau kümmern. Können wir davon ausgehen, dass er den Bedingungen zustimmen würde?"

„Definitiv. Das kann ich sicher sagen, ohne ihn überhaupt zu fragen", erklärte Lawbender. „Es wäre ein Akt der Gnade seitens des Ministeriums."

„Sie, werter Kollege Delain, erhalten die Chance, eine Patientin erfolgreich zu behandeln, die wir andernfalls sicher verlieren würden. Sie wird nicht ewig stabil bleiben, wenn wir sie hier in der geschlossenen Abteilung behalten. Und zusätzlich spart das Krankenhaus ein paar Galeonen Pflegekosten."

Delain nickte. Er war ohnehin schon überzeugt.

„Für Sie, Mr. Shacklebolt, springt unter Umständen am Ende die Aufklärung des Mordfalles dabei heraus. Und das Ministerium riskiert nichts, Malfoy bleibt unter Arrest, Sie haben jederzeit Zugriff auf ihn; um die Sicherung des Gebäudes können Sie sich selbst kümmern."

Der Auror nickte grimmig. „Falls Malfoy versagt, fährt er wieder ein", erklärte er dumpf.

„Falls mein Mandant reüssiert, erwarte ich einen Gnadenakt", warf Lawbender ein. „Wenn es gut funktioniert – belassen Sie ihn in diesem Haus. Bei seiner Frau. Meinetwegen auch mit zwei Fußfesseln auf jeder Seite."

Diese letzte Bitte wirkte unfreiwillig komisch, und Joy musste lächeln. Lawbender spielte seine Rolle so gut, er war ein wirklich gerissener Hund. Und er hatte Umbridge zusammen mit Hämalainen die Ausreisepapiere für Remus aus den fettbedeckten Rippen gezogen. Eine anwaltliche Glanzleistung, die ihresgleichen suchte.

„Ich werde es beraten", sicherte Shacklebolt zu. „Versprechen kann ich nichts, ohne mit dem Minister gesprochen zu haben." Er schielte zu Snape hinüber. „Worin liegt der Vorteil für dich, Severus?"

Snape verzog die Lippen zu etwas, das mit einem Lächeln nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit hatte. Durch die Bissnarbe, die er Nagini verdankte, entblößte er dabei einseitig Zähne und Zahnfleisch, was seinem Gesicht den Ausdruck einer Fratze verlieh.

„Ich bin zufrieden, wenn es Draco gut geht. Der Junge hat durch Lucius' Ehrgeiz genug mitgemacht. Er leidet mit seinen Eltern."

Shacklebolt musterte Snape erstaunt. Keine Forderungen?

Der Tränkemeister lächelte. „Natürlich hätte ich gerne den Namen desjenigen, der diesen außergewöhnlichen Vielsafttrank gebraut hat. Immerhin ist es mein Verdienst, dass euer Puzzlespieler überhaupt noch lebt, um seine Frau zu retten, die als Einzige zur Aufklärung des Verbrechens an Miss Dashwood in der Lage wäre, falls sie sich erinnert."

„Wir werden zu gegebener Zeit darüber sprechen, Severus", erwiderte der Auror und machte damit deutlich, dass die beiden diesen Aspekt nicht öffentlich diskutieren würden.

Die kleine Versammlung löste sich auf. Joy machte sich auf den Weg nach oben zu Narcissa Malfoy, um Lucius abzuholen. Plötzlich löste sich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines Pfeilers vor ihr. Joy blieb still stehen.

„Professor Snape", sagte sie leise. „Haben wir noch etwas zu besprechen?"

Er blickte auf die viel kleinere, runde Heilerin herab.

„Sie haben die Sache mit dem Baby vergessen. Ohne diesen Faktor wird es nicht funktionieren."

„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?", erwiderte sie leise.

„Ich besuche Narcissa öfter als Sie, Doktor. Ihre Fragen nach Draco werden immer drängender, fordernder. Gestern hat sie sogar geweint. Emotionale Erschütterungen, die alles zum Einsturz bringen könnten, das gesamte schöne Therapiemodell. Außerdem…" Er zögerte. „Ich war in ihrem Kopf."

„Sie waren…? Heiliger Paracelsus, was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Sie wissen, wie gefährlich das für Mrs. Malfoy ist!" Mühsam beherrschte sie ihre Empörung. „Sie haben den Mörder gesucht, nicht wahr? Haben Sie ihn gefunden?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht bis zu diesem Raum gekommen. Ihr inneres Haus ist in Aufruhr. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn wir einen Zusammenbruch verhindern wollen."

„Nun, dann sollten wir schnell handeln, Professor. Ich treffe Sie morgen früh, Grand Ecke Charlotte Road. Bringen Sie einen britischen Reisepass mit."

„Einen Reisepass?" Snapes Stimme verriet sein Erstaunen.

Sie nickte. „Sie und ich, Professor, wir werden ein Kind adoptieren."

Sie lächelte, während sie ihn im Halbdunkel des Gangs stehen ließ. Sie hatte es allein tun wollen, wenn auch nicht für den morgigen Tag geplant, doch Snapes Aussage bewies, dass die Zeit drängte. Zudem würde es mit der Hilfe des berüchtigten Doppelspions viel einfacher sein. Snape wusste stets, was er tat. In seine legilimentischen Fähigkeiten hatte sie fast unbegrenztes Vertrauen, immerhin hatte er bekanntermaßen Lord Voldemort getäuscht.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Direktorin und die Oberschwester blickten zweifelnd auf das ungewöhnliche Paar, das vor ihnen im Sprechzimmer saß. Die Frau war kräftig, mit braunem Haar und runder Brille, der Mann groß, hager und mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter als sie. Eine hässliche Narbe verunstaltete sein Gesicht, das allerdings so wirkte, als sei es auch zuvor schon nicht gerade attraktiv gewesen. Die stechenden schwarzen Augen waren ebenso unheimlich wie die gesamte schwarz gekleidete Erscheinung.

Beide schienen einem Hochglanzmagazin für die schwarze Szene entstiegen, wobei die Frau noch normaler wirkte als ihr Ehemann. Dabei besagten die Unterlagen eindeutig, dass Mr. Snape Doktor der Chemie war und Mrs. Snape – ihrem Pass nach Miss Joy, doch auf dem Tisch der Direktorin lag eine Heiratsurkunde vom Vortag – Gewandschneiderin. Vielleicht erklärte dieser Beruf die extravagante Bekleidung. Sie räusperte sich.

„Sie müssen schon erlauben, dass wir nachfragen. Es ist eher ungewöhnlich, dass ein Paar nach einem behinderten Kind fragt."

„Sie wissen ja, dass ich hier ein Praktikum begonnen habe, das ich dann wegen der Erkrankung meines Vaters abbrechen musste", log Joy. „Dabei habe ich mich in Gemma verliebt. Deswegen möchten wir sie gerne zu uns nehmen. Das Empfehlungsschreiben des Jugendamtes liegt Ihnen bereits vor."

Allerdings tat es das, und es hatte Joy und Snape ungefähr zehn Minuten Suchen nach dem richtigen Zimmer in der Muggelbehörde und einen zweifellos verbotenen Einflüsterungszauber, gefolgt von dezenter, sehr gekonnter Vergessenslegilimantik, gekostet.

„Konnten Sie nicht normal lügen? Das bringt uns beide in Schwierigkeiten", hatte Joy geschimpft.

„Nur, falls Sie nicht den Mund halten können, Doktor", war Snapes trockene Antwort gewesen.

„Tja, also…" Die Direktorin blätterte durch die Akten. „Und Sie haben gestern geheiratet, und sind heute hier, um dieses Kind zu holen? Sie kann weder hören noch sehen. Außerdem ist sie höchstwahrscheinlich debil."

Joy zuckte die Achseln. Sie hatte die Heiratsurkunde aus der Luft beschworen und ein bisschen daran herumgetrickst. Das Datum allerdings hätte sie vielleicht klüger wählen können. Doch sie war aufgeregt gewesen – schließlich brach sie nicht jeden Tag alle möglichen Gesetze, magische und nicht-magische.

„Wir haben bessere Kinder hier."

Snape straffte die Schultern. „Meine Frau hat, wie ich denke, deutlich artikuliert, welches Baby sie möchte."

„Nun, was denken Sie denn darüber, Mr. Snape?"

„Ich möchte das, was meine Frau glücklich macht", sagte Snape schlicht und nahm Joys Hand in die seine. Dabei warf er ihr einen Blick zu, der so voller Intensität und Feuer war, dass sie das Atmen vergaß. Ihr wurde heiß, und sie hoffte inständig, dass er sie nie wieder so ansehen würde.

Die Direktorin verdrehte peinlich berührt die Augen. Doch die Vorstellung erreichte, was Snape bezweckt hatte - sie war überzeugt.

Joy unterdrückte ein völlig unangemessenes Grinsen.

„Also, mir scheint das alles ein großer Glückfall für dieses Kind zu sein. Oberschwester Kate, wenn Sie bitte das PEN holen würden, während ich mich mit dem Ehepaar Snape um die Formalitäten kümmere."

Die Oberschwester verschwand.

„Pen?", fragte Snape irritiert.

„Pflegeeinheiten-Nutzer", erläuterte Joy und freute sich, als sie einen Anflug von Ärger in seinen Augen zu entdecken glaubte.

Wenige Minuten später kam Schwester Kate mit Gemma auf dem Arm zurück und drückte Joy das Mädchen in den Arm.

„Das Jugendamt wird regelmäßig zu Ihnen kommen und den Zustand des Kindes überprüfen", erklärte die Direktorin zum dritten Mal.

„Wir freuen uns darauf", erwiderte Snape glatt.

„Halt mal, Schatz", meinte Joy und reichte dem verblüfften Tränkemeister das Baby.

Gemma krallte sofort ihre kleinen Finger um eine der lackschwarzen, langen Strähnen, was einen seltsamen Kontrast mit ihrer blassen, hellen Haut ergab. ‚Kunststück, sie sieht kaum einmal die Sonne', dachte Joy. Sie wühlte in ihrem Portemonnaie. „Hier, eine Spende."

Als sie und Snape endlich vor der Tür standen, nickte Joy und nahm ihm Gemma wieder ab.

„Jetzt", sagte sie leise.

Snape sah sich um, zog seinen Stab und murmelte einen ungewöhnlichen Zauber. Eine kleine Windhose, bestehend aus blauen, dünnen Flammen, rauschte auf das Gebäude zu und entfachte im Büro der Direktorin, die bereits auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen war, ein geschmackvolles Feuerchen. Die Rauchmelder gaben Alarm, und sehr bald erschien die Feuerwehr.

Wie später im Bericht der der Einsatzleitung zu lesen war, war der Brand zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon erstickt, offenbar hatte das Feuer nicht ausreichend Nahrung gefunden. Lediglich einige Akten waren vernichtet worden, darunter bedauerlicherweise die von Gemma mit der Adresse des jungen Paares, das am Morgen die kleine Waise mitgenommen hatte.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Joy verabschiedete sich vor dem St. Mungos von Snape und brachte das Mädchen auf die Babystation, damit sie gebadet und sauber gekleidet, vor allem jedoch von einem spezialisierten Heiler – einen guten Freund und Studienkollegen - untersucht werden konnte.

Joy hörte sein Staunen: „Das ist ein Keratokonus, eine erbliche Trübung der Hornhaut. Sehr selten, eine wirkliche Komplikation. Warum hat man das nicht gleich nach der Geburt behandelt?"

„Sie stammt aus einem Muggelkrankenhaus", Joy erklärte. „Aber sie ist das Kind einer Zaubererfamilie. Eine sehr komplizierte Geschichte. "

Sie selbst hatte diese Diagnose während ihres Praktikums auch schon gestellt, aber da ein Heilzauber ohne monatelange Nachbehandlung nicht sinnvoll erschien und sie zudem keine Spezialistin der Augenheilkunde war, hatte sie nicht eingegriffen, zumal es ungesetzlich war. Wenn sie jetzt daran dachte, wie viele Gesetze sie mittlerweile gebrochen hatte …

Ihr Kollege griff beherzt zum Stab und wirkte einen sehr komplizierten Zauber, von dem Joy bisher nur gelesen hatte. Gemma schrie, beruhigte sich dann jedoch wieder. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk.

„Das sieht gut aus", meinte er und beschwor eine Flasche mit Zaubertrank aus seinem Vorratsregal. „Sie muss diese Augentropfen fünfmal täglich bekommen, und wenn sie nachts weint und wach ist, schadet eine zusätzliche Dosis nicht. Nächste Woche will ich sie wieder sehen."

Joy nickte. „Was ist mit ihren Ohren?"

„Da müssen wir abwarten, bis Dr. Lakers in vierzehn Tagen aus dem Urlaub zurück ist. Ich vermute eine Gehörgangsmissbildung. Wenn diese nur das Mittelohr betrifft, können wir es entweder zurecht zaubern oder magisch überbrücken. Aber hab bitte Verständnis, Florence, das muss Lakers entscheiden. Ich will nichts falsch machen, und auf die zwei Wochen kommt es nicht mehr an, hm?"

Joy gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, schließlich verstand sie die Position ihres Kollegen durchaus. Sie traf sich kurz darauf mit ihrer Freundin Mildred und gab dieser letzte Instruktionen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Narcissa. Jetzt würde sich entscheiden, ob der erste Teil ihrer Rechnung aufging.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Joy betont fröhlich, als sie das Krankenzimmer auf der geschlossenen Station betrat. Zwischen all den Schneiderpuppen und Entwürfen auf dem Tisch konnte man sich kaum mehr bewegen.

„Oh, guten Tag, Doktor", erwiderte Narcissa höflich.

Sie wirkte müde und niedergeschlagen. Auf dem Stuhl am Tisch saß Lucius Malfoy, seine Augen ruhten besorgt auf seiner Frau.

„Äh…kennen Sie schon meinen Schwiegervater?"

Joy lächelte, obwohl es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Sie selbst hatte den vermeintlichen Abraxas zu Mrs. Malfoy gebracht. War die Vergesslichkeit der Patientin ein erstes Anzeichen für ein Fortschreiten ihrer Erkrankung?

„Ja, ich hatte bereits das Vergnügen. Wie geht es Ihnen, Mrs. Malfoy?"

„Ich weiß nicht recht. Der Curatio micraniae wirkt nicht richtig. Hören Sie, Doktor, ich will endlich nach Hause! Ich habe Sehnsucht nach meinem Kind. Draco wird mich inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr erkennen. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut, auch wenn ich noch keine Kinder habe, Mrs. Malfoy. Aber wissen Sie, ich habe da ein Problem, bei dem Sie mir vielleicht helfen könnten. Gestern Abend wurde ein kleines Mädchen hier eingeliefert. Leider sind wir unten personell furchtbar dünn besetzt, die Kinderstation platzt aus allen Nähten. Und da dachte ich, dass vielleicht Sie…"

Joy ließ den Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen. Hinter dem Rücken machte sie ein Zeichen, und Mildred kam herein, die kleine Gemma auf dem Arm.

„Das ist Gemma", sagte sie leise.

Narcissa ging wie magisch angezogen auf das kleine Mädchen zu. „Dich habe ich doch schon einmal gesehen", sagte sie zu dem Baby.

„Möchten Sie sie einmal kurz halten?", fragte Mildred. „Ich muss mir die Nase putzen."

Ehe Narcissa es sich versah, hatte die Schwester ihr das Baby in die Arme gelegt. Narcissa nahm die Kleine und drehte sie so, dass sie das Gesicht sehen konnte. In diesem Augenblick tat Gemma etwas sehr Kluges: Sie gähnte, streckte sich und öffnete die Augen, dunkelblaue, ausdrucksvolle Saphire, jetzt klar durch den Zauber des Heilers, mit denen sie Narcissa ernst ansah.

Diese starrte das warme, atmende Wesen in ihren Händen an, lächelte plötzlich und zog das Bündel an ihre Schulter. Dann schnupperte sie an dem feinen, blonden Haar. „Mhm, und wie du duftest", hauchte sie verzückt.

Deutlich weniger verzückt blickte Lucius Malfoy aus seiner Robe, der das Geschehen starr verfolgt hatte. ‚Ah', dachte Joy, ‚also hat Ihr Freund Severus Sie nicht eingeweiht.'

„Woher kommt dieses Kind?", fragte er steif.

Joy sah ihn an. „Aus einer Muggelklinik. Mrs. Malfoy hatte dort schon großes Interesse an Gemma. Und die Kleine hat keine Eltern, keine Familie, niemanden, der sich kümmert."

„Cissy", versuchte Lucius die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Frau zu erringen, und fiel dabei für einen Moment aus der Rolle, indem er seine ‚Schwiegertochter' mit dem Kosenamen ansprach. Tatsächlich drehte sie sich erstaunt zu ihm um.

„Dieses Kind ist ein Muggel. Du kannst es nicht behal…"

„Dieses Kind, Monsieur, braucht jemanden, der sich kümmert. Und ich bin hier."

„Narcissa, wir können kein Muggelkind…"

„Vater, bitte nehmen Sie zur Kenntnis, dass ich das entscheide, gemeinsam mit Ihrem Sohn versteht sich. Aber bis er wieder da ist, bleibt Gemma bei mir, solange sich niemand aus ihrer Verwandtschaft meldet, der sie will."

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Der Ärger in ihren Augen erschreckte ihn.

„_Lucius_ wird nicht begeistert sein", prophezeite er dennoch düster.

Aber Narcissa schienen seine Bedenken nicht zu stören. „Sie wissen doch, dass wir uns ein zweites Kind wünschen, Abraxas. Lucius ist verrückt nach Babys. Und sehen Sie nur, wie wunderhübsch sie ist, so blond, so klein, so niedlich. Lucius wird sie vergöttern."

Malfoy wollte eben widersprechen, er hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, da sah er endlich in Joys Richtung und den warnenden Blick sowie ihren Finger auf den Lippen.

„_Lucius_ wird dieses kleine Wesen ganz sicher vergöttern", erklärte Joy jetzt bestimmt und direkt in seine Richtung. „Er ist ein kluger Mann und wird ganz sicher alles unterstützen, das seine junge Frau glücklich macht und ihr hilft, gesund zu werden."

Malfoy starrte sie mit ärgerlicher Miene an. „Wir sprechen uns noch, Doktor", presste er hervor. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder Narcissa zu, die ihre Nase ins Haar der kleinen Gemma presste und zärtlich die winzigen Finger küsste.

„So perfekt", flüsterte sie. „So klein und doch so perfekt."

Malfoys Blick wurde weich, als er sah, wie glücklich sie war. Joy nickte ihm zu, dann verließ sie das Zimmer. Draußen traf sie auf Mildred.

„Es läuft", verkündete sie. „Hat ihn seinen ganzen Reinblüterstolz gekostet, aber er hat's gefressen. Und sie ist absolut hingerissen von unserer Gemma."

„Unsere Gemma?", lachte Mildred. „Ich glaube fast, da hat sich noch jemand in die Kleine verguckt."

„Sie ist aber auch allerliebst", stellte Joy lächelnd fest. „Doch so süß ich sie auch finde, für mich ist es lange noch nicht Zeit für so ein Würmchen. Ich habe noch viel zu viel vor. Aber für Gemma ist Narcissa Malfoys Zustand ein Segen. Welche Chancen hätte sie schon in der Muggelwelt gehabt, blind und taub?"

„Du hast sie zu einer Squib unter Reinblütern gemacht. Was passiert, wenn Narcissa Malfoy tatsächlich wieder ‚normal' wird, im Rahmen der Möglichkeiten?"

„Deine Frage ist berechtigt", gab Joy zu. „Aber ich glaube, bis es soweit ist – und falls es soweit kommt – wird Gemma längst das Herz von unserem Abraxas hier erobert haben. Sie muss nur Narcissa glücklich machen. Und das kann sie, davon bin ich überzeugt."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Doktor Joy!"

Der inzwischen ziemlich mobile Patient passte sie am Ausgang ab.

„Nanu, wo haben Sie denn Ihren zuständigen Auror gelassen, Lucius?", erkundigte sich Joy.

„Der macht Zigarettenpause, die Zeiten kenne ich auswendig, man könnte eine Uhr danach stellen", fauchte Lucius. Dieses Fauchen war längst kein Maunzen mehr.

„Sie wissen, was Sie das kosten kann, wenn er Sie erwischt?", fragte Joy. „Und dass Narcissa ohne Sie keine Chance hat, das wissen Sie doch auch, oder, Lucius?"

„Merlin, Sie sind eine verfluchte Besserwisserin", knurrte er. Doch er war blass geworden bei Ihren Fragen und drängte sie, rasch wieder zur Station hochzugehen.

„Was soll das mit dem Muggel-Mädchen?", erkundigte er sich. „Ist meine Frau nicht schon verwirrt genug?"

Joy erzählte ihm, was Snape über Narcissas ‚inneres Haus des Geistes' berichtet hatte. „War Ihr Anwalt denn noch nicht bei Ihnen?"

Lucius schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Er will morgen früh vorbeikommen. Doktor, jetzt rennen Sie doch nicht so."

Er war außer Atem. Die Heilerin musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Bitte, können wir uns einen Moment setzen?", bat er.

„In Ihrem Zimmer", verfügte Joy. „Und nicht mehr zu lange, mein Portschlüssel geht in einer Stunde."

Sie sah ihm zu, wie er mitsamt seiner Robe aufs Bett sackte. Der Tag hatte ihn erschöpft.

„Wird sie sich jemals an mich erinnern?", fragte er, und Furcht flackerte in seinen Augen. „Ich meine, als ihren Mann, nicht als – Merlin bewahre – mein eigener Vater."

„Sehen Sie Ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich, Lucius?", erwiderte sie die Frage mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Früher hätte ich das vehement abgestritten, aber wenn ich jetzt daran denke, wie er aussah, als ich zwanzig war… Sagen Sie es mir, Doktor: Wird sie sich erinnern?"

Er hatte sich nicht ablenken lassen. Joy zuckte die Schulter. „Das weiß ich nicht. Es gibt keine Garantie. Aber ich weiß, dass man sie nicht drängen darf, sonst wird es gefährlich für Ihre Frau. Aber das hat Heiler Delain Ihnen sicher genau erklärt?"

Malfoy nickte.

„Das waren keine Märchen, Lucius. Die Situation für Narcissa ist ernster, als es den Anschein hat. Gemma - um auch diese Frage zu beantworten – Gemma bedeutet einen enormen Zeitgewinn. Sie wird das destabilisierende emotionale Loch für eine Weile füllen, das Draco hinterlassen hat, auch wenn Narcissa genau weiß, dass sie nicht ihre leibliche Tochter ist. Und bevor sie wegen Draco durchdreht, muss sie von selbst erkennen, wer Sie wirklich sind. Sie wird nicht wagen, es auszusprechen, das Wissen mag auch eine Weile nur unbewusst vorhanden sein. Dann ist es an Ihnen, den richtigen Moment zu finden, um ihr zu sagen, dass Sie Lucius sind – und nicht Abraxas."

Er schluckte und starrte blicklos aus dem inzwischen vergitterten Fenster. „Ich werde nicht versagen", versprach er leise. „Diesmal nicht."

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

**_

A/ N.:

Der _Curatio micraniae_ ist ein Zaubertrank, der hervorragend gegen Kopfschmerzen wirkt. Er wurde allerdings nicht nicht von mir erfunden, sondern von TheVirginian, die ihn mir dankenswerter Weise geliehen hat. Merci beaucoup!


	24. Blut

**Gefährten**

**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews:  
Alandra, Tami, Reditus Mortis, Palina, Spitzohr und Moonlight

Mit der Lösung (oder dem Beginn einer Auflösung), die in diesem Kapitel für Narcissas Amnesia-Fluch gefunden wurde, habe ich lange gehadert, es mehrfach umgeschrieben und wieder zurückgeändert. Jetzt aber müssen wir alle damit leben. Ich bin gespannt, wie es Euch gefällt. Übrigens, keine Sorge: Remus und Lucius werden sich wiedersehen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**

**Betaleserin: **Die wunderbare, kritische TheVirginian. Danke schön, dass Du Deine Kritik stets so zu verpacken weißt, dass ich damit umgehen kann. Du bist die beste Beta, die man sich wünschen kann :-)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

**

**Musik: After forever „Energize me" **

**

* * *

**

**  
24. Blut**

„Code 22!", brüllte der Notfallheiler quer über den Gang.

Alle in der Notaufnahme des Krankenhauses wussten, was gemeint war, außerdem hatte ein Patronus vor zwei Minuten die Verletzten angekündigt. Remus und seine Kollegen ließen alles stehen und liegen, das nicht ebenfalls absolut unerlässlich war, und liefen nach vorne.

Zwei Zauberer mit gezückten Stäben rauschten durch das Tor; neben ihnen schwebten die Tragen mit den Verletzten. Blut sickerte durch das Leinentuch und bildete auf dem Boden schlüpfrige Lachen. Der Heiler, der neben den Patienten hereilte, schwang seinen Stab und rief einen Spruch nach dem anderen. Inzwischen erkannte Remus auch die finnischen Zauber sofort: Blutstillung, Schmerzausschaltung, Narkose, Kreislaufstabilisierung.

„Beide Patienten lykantroph, eine unvollständige Wandlung bei Nummer Zwei."

Sofort stoben die Assistenten und Schwestern auseinander und formierten sich neu. Die Nicht-Infizierten kümmerten sich um den ersten Ankömmling, Remus und die übrigen nahmen sich des zweiten Mannes an.

Der Werwolf sah schlecht aus, doch Remus zweifelte nicht daran, dass der nicht Teilverwandelte deutlich schlimmer zugerichtet war – es sei denn, er hatte seinen Stab klug genug benutzt, um sich zu verteidigen.

Die notwendigen Handgriffe liefen auch bei Remus bereits fast automatisch ab. Neben einer ersten Reinigung und Inspektion der Wunden sowie manueller Blutstillung gehörte auch ein provisorisches Schienen von Brüchen und Stabilisieren von Körper und Gliedmaßen zu seinen Aufgaben. Hierbei war er nicht unbedingt jenen Kollegen unterlegen, die einen Zauberstab nutzen durften, da manche Wunden – und hierzu gehörten die vielen Bisse und Kratzer, die sich Lykantrophe oft gegenseitig beibrachten – nur schlecht oder gar nicht auf Magie ansprachen.

„Akki!" Eine der Schwestern, die jetzt erst in den Raum gekommen war, kannte den Verletzten offenbar. „Oh Paracelsus hilf!" Ein Ausdruck blanken Entsetzens spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie kannte ihn offenbar gut.

Als Remus jetzt Pullover und Unterhemd des Verletzten auseinander schnitt, wich selbst er erschrocken zurück. Zwischen den Bauchmuskeln verlief ein tiefer Riss, die Wunde blutete stark, Därme quollen hervor, und die Wundränder waren schwarz verfärbt.

Die junge Heilerin, die eben hinzukam, wirkte einen Diagnosezauber. Ihr Stab emittierte dunkle Strahlung, die das Licht der Deckenlampen flackern ließ.

„Schwarze Magie!", rief jemand neben Remus, und er gab seinem Kollegen im Stillen Recht. Diese Art Wunde und den Effekt auf den Diagnosezauber hatte er schon einmal gesehen.

„Ein Sectum sempra", sagte eine ruhige Stimme. Joy war aus einem Nebeneingang getreten, ihr Stab schluckte die schwarzen Strahlen. „Keine Sorge, das ist nur ein Abglanz."

Remus blickte auf. Er hatte die Heilerin nicht mehr gesehen seit ihrem Gespräch in Askaban. Da sie die Schichten einteilte, war es kein Problem für sie, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen – doch dieser Notfall hier und die Erkrankung von Heiler Pieksämäki warfen den Dienstplan offenbar durcheinander.

„Merlin sei Dank, Florence", seufzte die junge Heilerin. „Was ist das hier?"

Doch Joy schüttelte nur den Kopf und konzentrierte ihre Handlungen auf den Patienten.

„Remus?", fragte sie zwischen zwei Zaubern. Also hatte sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen. Ihr Stab leuchtete orange.

„Hier." Er stand wenige Schritte neben ihr und presste eine Kompresse auf die heftig blutende Beinwunde des Mannes. Irgendetwas hatte die Arterien zerfetzt. Ein paar Meter weiter hörten sie den Notfallheiler fluchen.

„Die entsprechenden Tränke. Schnell." Wieder vertiefte sie sich in ihre Arbeit.

Remus diktierte seinem Kollegen, was dieser aufrufen sollte. Wie die Heilerin angenommen hatte, erinnerte er sich an die notwendigen Zaubertränke aus seiner Zeit im Orden. Der ‚Sectum sempra' war von Voldemorts Leuten oft und gerne eingesetzt worden – hier im Reservat hingegen benutzte niemand dunkle Flüche. Sein Kollege war überfordert, und Remus fehlten die finnischen Fachausdrücke.

„Das dauert zu lang!", rief Joy plötzlich in das hektische Treiben. „Ich verliere ihn!"

Sie riss einem der Assistenten seinen Stab aus der Hand und reichte ihm Remus. „Aufrufen. Schnell."

Niemand widersprach, und Remus erledigte die Aufrufezauber mit der gebotenen Präzision. Das kalkweiße Gesicht des Patienten sagte ihm besser als tausend Worte, wie eilig es war. Der Mann hatte die Oberlippe hochgezogen vor Schmerz und entblößte dabei ein wirklich furchterregendes Gebiss. Seine Augen hatten sich im Schädel gedreht, und das Weiß der Augäpfel war blutig unterlaufen – Adern waren geplatzt, Blut lief auch aus Ohren und Nase – es war schwarz. Die Hände und Füße des Werwolfs waren bereits zu Klauen verformt, der Körper an vielen Stellen von grauem, struppigem Fell bedeckt.

Joy hatte eben die Blutung am Bauch gestillt und begann nun, den komplexen Gegenfluch für den Sectum sempra zu sprechen – sie verhaspelte sich, und automatisch begann Remus, ihr vorzusprechen. Zu oft hatte er diesen Zauber verwenden müssen, er würde die Worte bis zu seinem Tod nicht mehr vergessen.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, dass die schwarze Verfärbung sich aus den Wundrändern zurückzog wie Tinte, die von einem Löschblatt aufgesaugt wurde.

Nur für einen winzigen Augenblick verlor Remus die Heilerin aus den Augen, als sie dem Patienten einen der Tränke einflösste, die über ihm schwebten, wo Remus sie deponiert hatte. In diesem Moment geschah es: Ein grollendes, drohendes Knurren, und der Patient bäumte sich auf. Die Stellen seines Körpers, die eben noch nackt gewesen waren, überzogen sich jetzt schlagartig mit Fell. Er wand sich und jaulte auf, als seine Schnauze sich streckte, der Schädel in die Länge gezogen wurde und enorme Muskelberge unter der Haut zu explodieren schienen.

„Er verwandelt sich!", rief eine Schwester.

„Wolfsbann!", schrie Joy. „Und alle raus hier, die nicht lykantroph sind!"

Geistesgegenwärtig schlug jemand die Zwischentür zu, die den hinteren Teil des Ganges vom vorderen trennte, wo der Notfallheiler noch immer versuchte, den Gegner des sich verwandelnden Werwolfs zu retten. Letzterer bäumte sich inzwischen hoch auf, und der Assistent, der die Trage mit einem Schwebezauber belegt hatte, ließ sie jetzt fallen und floh mit schweißüberströmtem Gesicht.

Auf den Boden geworfen zu werden, gefiel dem Werwolf überhaupt nicht. Er knurrte noch einmal, dann erhob er sich, trotz der schweren Verletzungen.

Der Mann neben Remus versuchte zum zweiten Mal, Wolfsbanntrank aufzurufen, doch nur leere Phiolen materialisierten sich zwischen seinen Fingern.

Mit langen, schweren Schritten taumelte der Werwolf – inzwischen über zwei Meter hoch und mit Schultern wie ein Stier – auf die kleine Gruppe zu. Remus starrte auf Joy, die noch immer versuchte, mittels eines Reponierzaubers die herausquellenden Darmschlingen des Kerls in seine Bauchhöhle zurückzufluchen. Das irrsinnige Vorhaben schien sogar zu gelingen, und sie setzte zu einem magischen Wundverschluss an.

War sie völlig wahnsinnig? Mit keiner Möglichkeit, einen verletzten, von Schmerzen gepeinigten und inzwischen vollständig verwandelten Werwolf zu bändigen, bemühte sie sich noch, seine Kampffähigkeit zu erhalten?

Niemand hier im Raum, egal ob lykantroph oder nicht, würde seine rasende Wut überleben, es sei denn, irgendjemand verwandelte sich ebenfalls. Remus würde es ganz sicher nicht sein, er nahm seine Medikamente ebenso regelmäßig wie vollständig ein.

„Stupor!" Einer der finnischen Auroren, die im Krankenhaus stationiert waren, rauschte durch die Tür, offenbar von dem grollenden Knurren oder einem Patronus alarmiert.

Der Fluch prallte wirkungslos von dem Werwolf ab. Der einzige Effekt bestand darin, dass die Kreatur sich nun dem Auror zuwandte.

„Ein Betäubungsfluch ist viel zu wenig!", rief jemand.

Als wenn sie das nicht alle wüssten! Als wenn sie nicht alle wüssten, was er nun tun würde – was er tun musste.

Der Auror zog eine antik wirkende Pistole. Der Werwolf beäugte die Waffe mit zusammengekniffenen, bösartig funkelnden Augen. Im nächsten Moment sprang er mit gefletschten Zähnen auf den Mann zu.

Ein Knall, Dampf und der beißende Gestank von Pulver und Silber erfüllten die Luft, während der schwere Körper noch in der Luft zusammensackte und den Auror unter sich begrub.

„Akki! Um Merlin Willen, nein!"

Eine der Schwestern begann wie irre, an den Pranken des Werwolfs zu zerren, der sich jetzt langsam in den Menschen zurückverwandelte, der er eigentlich war. Der graue Pelz verschwand, ließ nackte, blasse Haut zurück, der gesamte Körper schien zu schrumpfen, bis nur noch ein völlig normaler Mann zurück blieb. Leblos. Tot. Die Rückverwandlung sprach eine deutliche Sprache.

„Akki!" Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen.

Mehrere Leute halfen jetzt, den toten Werwolf von seinem Gegner herunterzuziehen und drehten ihn um. Die Bauchwunde war geschlossen, Joys Heilzauber hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Schwarzes Blut lief aus Mund und Nase des Mannes, seine gebrochenen Augen – jetzt braun und sanft, nicht mehr feurig leuchtend – starrten blind zur Decke hinauf. In seiner Brust prangte ein tiefes, weitlumiges Loch, die Wundränder schimmerten silbern wie Venus in einer kalten Winternacht. Mit bloßen Händen griff die Schwester nach der Kugel.

„Nein, nein, Tari – du nicht!"

Joy packte geistesgegenwärtig die Hände der jungen Frau, um sie von den silbrigen Auflagerungen wegzuziehen.

„Remus?" Die Heilerin brauchte nicht zu erklären, was sie von ihm wollte. Wortlos zog er die weinende Schwester ein Stück von dem Toten fort und hielt sie fest.

„Ich mache das", sagte sie zu der aufgelösten Frau und warf ihr einen bestätigenden Blick zu.

Remus fragte sich, wo Joy die Ruhe hernahm – sich Handschuhe überzuziehen, vom Instrumententisch eine Zange und einen Wundspreizer aufzurufen und dann mit geschicktem Griff in den Körper des Toten hinabzutauchen.

Natürlich war es vergeblich – alle wussten es. Der Gang füllte sich mit dem spezifischen Geruch von Verzweiflung, Zorn und Trauer. Akki war einer von ihnen gewesen, ein Lykantropher wie jeder hier im Raum, sah man von Joy und dem Auror ab.

Der Pulvergeruch mischte sich mit dem des Blutes. Remus fragte sich, ob es am Ende jeden von ihnen treffen würde – weil sie sich nicht beherrschten, ihre innere Bestie nicht im Griff hatten.

Mit einem Klirren fiel die tödliche Kugel in eine Metallschale. Joy legte Pinzette und Wundspreizer daneben.

„Das war ein sauberer Schuss mitten ins Herz. Er hat nichts mehr davon gespürt", erklärte sie resigniert.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Auror, der sich jetzt mühsam aufrappelte. Blut lief ihm über Gesicht und Kragen. Der Werwolf hatte ihm im Fallen noch in die Wange gebissen. Joy erhob sich und eilte zu ihm herüber.

„Du meine Güte. Silbernitratlösung!"

Die Aufforderung galt der versammelten Gruppe aus Assistenten, Pflegern und Schwestern. Niemand rührte sich. Der Mann hatte einen der ihren erschossen.

Joy blickte auf, die Hände schon beinahe schützend auf den Schultern des Aurors.

„Was soll das? Er hatte keine andere Wahl."

Als sich immer noch niemand rührte, zog sie ihren Stab.

„Er hat verdient, wenigstens dasselbe wie Akki durchzumachen!", rief die Schwester, die über dem toten Werwolf kauerte. Zustimmendes Gemurmel, gemischt mit leisem, aber drohendem Knurren, ertönte.

„Ach verflucht", schimpfte die Heilerin. „_Accio_ Silbernitratlösung. Spülflasche!"

Das Gewünschte surrte durch die Luft und landete zielgerichtet in ihrer Hand. Eilig spülte sie die Wunde des Aurors aus, der vor Schmerz aufbrüllte. Remus konnte sich angesichts der Schmerzensäußerung eines triumphierenden Gefühls nicht erwehren. Wenigstens eine geringe Genugtuung. Er billigte weder seine Empfindung noch das Verhalten seiner Kollegen, aber er konnte es nachfühlen. Dass der Mann den Rest seines Lebens durch die Narbe gezeichnet sein würde, tat ihm nicht Leid.

Joy tat das einzig Vernünftige und packte ihren Patienten, dann zerrte sie ihn zu einer der Türen hinaus, bevor die aggressive Stimmung im Raum kippen konnte.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Und hier ist die Produktion: Nähmaschinen aus Deutschland, Zuschneidetische aus norwegischer Fichte, glatt gewachst. Wie gefällt es dir?"

Holly O'Malleys dunkle Augen leuchteten mit den modischen blauen Strähnen in ihrem schwarzen Haar um die Wette, während sie Narcissa durch das neue Gebäude führte.

„Es sieht zauberhaft aus", bestätigte Narcissa lächelnd. Sie hätte gerne die Einrichtung für die Erweiterung ihres Unternehmens mit eingekauft, aber da sie das Krankenhaus bis heute nicht hatte verlassen dürfen, musste sie sich mit der Rolle der Bewunderin zufrieden geben.

Der Büro- und Kreativbereich im vorderen Teil des Parterres war schon perfekt gewesen: Hell, große Fenster, Sonnenlicht allenthalben, dazu modern und großzügig eingerichtet.

Die Schneiderpuppen waren biegsam und mit Seide bezogen, ihre Formen etwas üppiger als allgemein üblich.

Abraxas, der sie zu Narcissas Erstaunen begleitete, hatte Jacques, Hollys Freund, interessiert danach befragt. Die beiden Männer parlierten in fließendem Französisch, und Narcissa hatte sich gewundert, dass dies den finster dreinblickenden Security-Leuten, die Holly engagiert hatte, offenbar nicht passte. Diese Männer und die noch fehlenden italienischen Spiegel waren das einzige, das Narcissa an den neuen Räumen nicht zusagte. Wozu musste man ein Modeatelier derart bewachen? Industriespionage spielte eigentlich keine Rolle in der magischen Gesellschaft, wo jeder jeden innerhalb eines Geschäftszweigs kannte.

„Ich halte es für falsch, die Kleider so eng zu schneidern, dass wir für mindestens siebzig Prozent der Kundinnen einen Änderungszauber brauchen", hatte Jacques die Frage ihres Schwiegervaters beantwortet.

„Wir haben weniger Aufwand und geringere Kosten, wenn wir die Modelle für die paar Kundinnen, die so bezaubernde Figuren haben wie Holly und Ihre Schwiegertochter anpassen – und wir werden mehr glückliche Frauen haben, die die Boutique mit einem Lächeln verlassen, weil das Gewand auf Anhieb passt."

„Sie sind ein Fuchs, Jacques", erwiderte Abraxas mit schmalem Lächeln und mühte sich, mit ihnen allen Schritt zu halten.

Die blau leuchtenden Ringe an seinen Fußgelenken, die ihm die Heiler wegen seiner Durchblutungsstörungen angemessen hatten, wie er erklärt hatte, schienen beim Laufen doch zu stören. Mehr denn je war er auf seinen Gehstock angewiesen.

„Was ist im Obergeschoss?", erkundigte sich Narcissa.

„Im zweiten Stock liegen zwei Wohnungen", erklärte Holly. „Auf der einen Seite haben Jacques und ich uns eingerichtet."

„Ah, dann wohnst du sicher auf der anderen Seite?", wandte sich Narcissa an Áine.

„Oh nein", winkte Hollys Mutter ab. „Ich gehöre in die Winkelgasse. Ich habe zu lange darum gekämpft, dort leben zu dürfen." Sie lächelte.

Narcissa versuchte sich an die Geschichte zu erinnern, die hinter diesen Worten stand. Sie wusste, sie kannte sie, aber der Gedanke ließ sich einfach nicht greifen, schien im Gegenteil immer weiter in den Tiefen ihres Kopfes zu verschwinden, je intensiver Narcissa danach forschte.

„Komm, ich zeige dir, was sich in den oberen Stockwerken verbirgt", bot Holly an.

„Gerne." Narcissa nahm Gemma, die ihr auf dem rechten Arm langsam zu schwer wurde, auf die linke Seite. Die Kleine schlief wie der sprichwörtliche Engel, der sie war. Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf.

„Wollen Sie nicht lieber apparieren?", erkundigte sie sich bei Abraxas, der ihnen langsam folgte.

Merlin, das hatte er doch sonst immer getan, schließlich war er schon so viele Jahre schlecht bei Fuße. Ein fehlgeschlagener dunkler Fluch, wie Narcissa von Lucius wusste. Mehr allerdings hatte sie aus ihrem Mann nicht heraus gebracht.

‚Ach Lucius…wo steckst du nur?' seufzte sie innerlich. Noch nie hatte er sie so lange allein gelassen. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich, auch wenn Abraxas ein sehr angenehmer Gesellschafter war. Deutlich charmanter als Severus auf jeden Fall, der inzwischen nur noch gelegentlich vorbeisah. Nun, es gehörte allerdings nicht viel dazu, unterhaltsamer als der griesgrämige Tränkebrauer zu sein.

Holly stieß die hohe, doppelflügelige Tür auf, und Narcissa erstarrte. Das war…wunderschön. Als käme sie von einer langen Reise nach Hause. Der hohe Flur wies zur Linken einen marmornen Reisekamin auf, zur Rechten prangten die Wappen der Malfoys und des Hauses Slytherin an der Wand, bestrahlt von einem wirklich atemberaubenden Kristalllüster.

Rechterhand sah sie die Tür zu Abraxas' Arbeitszimmer. Dahinter führte eine Schiebetür zum repräsentativen Teil des Hauses, zum Esszimmer, dem Rittersaal, dem Salon. Am Ende des Ganges wand sich eine Freitreppe hinauf, die in ihre und Lucius' private Gemächer führte, wo Lucius auch sein Arbeitszimmer hatte.

Im nächsten Moment hielt Narcissa verwirrt inne. Moment einmal – das hier war nicht Malfoy Manor, auch wenn es sehr daran erinnerte.

Natürlich handelte es sich um einen anderen Kamin, der im Manor war aus schwarzem Marmor gewesen, dieser hier glänzte in mattem Hellgrau. Und die Treppe war geradezu lächerlich eng im Vergleich zu der daheim in Wiltshire.

Narcissas Atem beschleunigte sich, und eine seltsame Beklemmung ergriff Besitz von ihr. Sie eilte plötzlich vorwärts und stieß die Tür zum Salon auf.

Nein, dies hier war definitiv nicht der Salon des Manors: Abraxas' schwere, dunkelbraune Sofas aus Thestralleder fehlten ebenso wie seine schwarzen Tropenholzschränke mit den Runenschnitzereien. Der Salon wirkte deutlich schlichter, heller. Er gefiel Narcissa besser – so hätte sie ihn eingerichtet, wenn sie denn freie Hand gehabt hätte. Sie trat zur nächsten Tür. Anstelle des Rittersaals befand sich ein geschmackvoll eingerichtetes kleines Esszimmer mit anschließender Küche dahinter. Vom sechseckigen Erkerfenster des Esszimmers blickte man nicht in den Garten von Malfoy Manor, sondern über einen öffentlichen Park, in dem Leute in seltsamen Gewändern flanierten – Muggel.

Sie wandte sich um. Holly und die anderen sahen ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Was soll das hier?", fragte Narcissa und presste Gemma an sich. „Ich will nach Hause."

„Narcissa", begann Holly, „ich dachte, eine Wohnung hier wäre sehr praktisch, wenn wir länger arbeiten müssen. Wir werden doch viel zu tun haben in nächster Zeit mit der neuen Kollektion. Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich."

Narcissa schnaubte. „Dass ich dir helfe ist selbstverständlich. Aber was soll das mit dieser Wohnung hier? Sie wirkt wie ein zu klein geratenes Imitat von Malfoy Manor. Ich weiß ja, dass ich im Augenblick nicht apparieren darf, aber ich kann doch den Kamin benutzen abends und morgens, egal, wie spät es ist."

Die anderen antworteten nicht, starrten sie nur an. Jetzt bekam es Narcissa mit der Angst zu tun. Und plötzlich überfiel sie eine dunkle Ahnung.

„Nein. Oh nein", flüsterte sie panisch, während sie Gemma noch fester drückte. „Das war Lucius, nicht wahr? Alles hier trägt seine Handschrift, als hätte er selbst diese Wohnung geplant und eingerichtet. Dazu die lange Reise…"

Die Erkenntnis rieselte träge durch ihren Körper. Er wollte sie nicht mehr. Vielleicht war er wütend, weil sie sich von wem auch immer hatte übertölpeln lassen, und jetzt mental nicht mehr auf der Höhe war. Dieses Vergessen, diese Kopfschmerzen. In ihrem Zustand war sie ganz sicher nicht die Gefährtin, die er sich vorstellte. Enthielt er ihr etwa deswegen Draco vor? Traute er ihr nicht mehr? Aber er liebte sie doch, sie liebte ihn jedenfalls über alles. Und wieso sprach er nicht mit ihr? Er scheute doch vor keiner Auseinandersetzung zurück, er war nicht feige. Wenn er sie verlassen wollte, würde er es ihr selbst sagen. Oder? Oder? Der Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn schien explodieren zu wollen. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden und Dunkelheit sie verschluckte.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Cissy!"

Starke Arme umfingen sie, und Lucius' so typischer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Als sie schließlich die Augen öffnete, schien das eben Gespürte schon nicht mehr wahr. Sie lag in einem Bett, das frisch und unbenutzt duftete, um sie herum schattenhaftes Halbdunkel.

Lediglich irgendwo zu ihrer Rechten drang schwacher Schein weniger Kerzen zu ihr herüber.

„Narcissa? Bist du wach?" Lucius' Stimme, keine Frage.

Sie setzte sich auf und versuchte, das umgebende Dunkel zu durchdringen. Das Prasseln eines Feuers wärmte sie, allein das Geräusch tat schon gut.

Lucius saß am Kamin, das Gesicht ihr zugewandt. Sie konnte nur seine Silhouette erkennen, den flackernden gelblichen Schein, den die Flammen auf sein blondes Haar warfen und das Glänzen seiner Augen. Im Arm hielt er ein Bündel, das leise schnaufte und dann herzhaft nieste.

„Du bist endlich gekommen", stellte sie fest, und eine seltsame Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. „Lass mich Draco halten."

Sie sah Lucius hinter den Sessel tasten und einen Gehstock hervorziehen. Mühsam erhob er sich und trat näher ans Bett.

„Das ist Gemma. Draco ist nicht hier."

Diese Stimme… Lucius' Stimme. Doch er bewegte sich nicht wie Lucius, ihm fehlte die Anmut und Grazie ihres Mannes, und Lucius brauchte definitiv keinen Stock. Außerdem würde Lucius hier nicht sitzen, mit Gemma auf dem Arm, die er doch noch gar nicht kannte, von der er nichts wusste.

„Abraxas?"

Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, dass die Stimmen von Vater und Sohn so ähnlich gewesen waren. Merlin, was war nur mit ihrem Kopf geschehen?

Er legte ihr das Mädchen in die Arme. Kein Zweifel, dies war Gemma, sie erkannte sie auch im Halbdunkel am Geruch und an der zarten Stimme, als sie jetzt leise wimmerte.

„Ich glaube, sie hat Hunger", sagte Abraxas mit Lucius' Stimme. Er stand jetzt so nah, dass der Schein der Kerze sein Gesicht erhellte, und zweifellos konnte er nicht Lucius sein. Lucius war Mitte zwanzig, Abraxas Ende vierzig, und sein Gesicht trug die Spuren des Lebens so deutlich eingemeißelt wie ein Baum seine Jahresringe.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie Ihrem Sohn so ähnlich sehen", sagte Narcissa ins Halbdunkel hinein. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Welt um mich herum nicht mehr…richtig zusammenpasst. Ist Lucius deswegen fort mit Draco, weil ich mich verändert habe?"

Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist er nicht. Er ist nur…noch nicht hier. Narcissa, Sie hatten einen schrecklichen Unfall. Der Fluch, der Sie getroffen hat, ist für das Gefühl verantwortlich, dass die Welt um Sie herum verschoben und falsch ist. Bitte zweifeln Sie nicht an Lucius' Liebe. Ich weiß sehr genau, dass ihm nichts in der Welt mehr bedeutet als du…als Sie."

Die tröstliche Versicherung ließ Narcissa etwas ruhiger atmen. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und suchte nach ihrem Morgenmantel.

„Es ist ziemlich dunkel", stellte sie fest.

„Ich werde eine zweite Kerze entzünden", erwiderte Abraxas, öffnete eine Schublade, nahm eine schlanke Kerze heraus und entzündete sie an der ersten.

Narcissa runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Ein schlichter 'Lumos' hätte auch getan. Indes fand sie einen Morgenmantel, der ihr nicht gehörte, aber wie angegossen passte und zudem angenehm warm und gleichzeitig unnachahmlich leicht war.

Sie nahm Gemma wieder auf den Arm, die sie für einen Augenblick auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte. Das Kind jammerte inzwischen lauter.

„Suchen wir dir etwas zu essen, Herzchen", beschwichtigte sie das weinende Baby.

„Die Küche ist im Untergeschoss", ließ sich Abraxas vernehmen.

Narcissa starrte ihn an, für einen Moment perplex. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass er den ganzen Tag schon weder appariert war, noch seinen Stab benutzt hatte. Das war doch nun entschieden merkwürdig.

„Vielleicht wären Sie so gut, mir ein Schälchen mit Brei aus der Küche aufzurufen, Vater?", erkundigte sie sich. „Und ein Wärmezauber wäre ebenfalls hilfreich."

„Gerne", erwiderte er, aber etwas Seltsames war mit seiner Stimme geschehen. Es klang beinahe wie ein unterdrücktes – Schluchzen?

„Entschuldigen Sie mich", murmelte er. „Ein menschliches Bedürfnis."

Er hastete förmlich aus dem Zimmer, schwer auf den Gehstock in seiner Rechten gestützt. Narcissa stutzte. Abraxas war Linkshänder gewesen. Bis zu seinem Tod. Bis zu seinem… Moment, aber er _war_ nicht tot. Was war das für ein seltsamer Gedanke? Und doch war sie sich sicher: Sie erinnerte sich an das Entsetzen auf Lucius' Gesicht, als er ihr von dem grässlichen, wenn auch kurzen Kampf seines Vaters gegen die Drachenpocken berichtete. Abraxas war in Rumänien infiziert worden und wenige Stunden nach der Diagnose bereits im St. Mungos verstorben. Sie erinnerte sich an die Beerdigung. An Lucius' seltsam tiefe Trauer um den harten Vater. Sie sah Lucius mit der Schaufel in der Hand – in der rechten Hand, denn Lucius war Rechtshänder – am offenen Grab. Diese Bilder – dessen war Narcissa gewiss – waren keine vagen Vorstellung. Sie _erinnerte_ sich daran. An die Sitzordnung an der Tafel. Rodolphus, Bella, ihre Mutter, ihr Vater, daneben Walburga und Orion Black mit Regulus. Gegenüber die Macnairs mit ihrem Sohn Walden und seiner Schwester Hestia, daneben die Parkinsons – Ellinor Parkinson war schwanger gewesen, so wie sie selbst.

Eines wusste Narcissa plötzlich ganz genau: Abraxas hatte Draco niemals auf seinem Arm gehalten. Die Erkenntnis trieb ihr den Schweiß auf die Stirn. Was in aller Welt ging hier vor?

Verlor sie den Verstand? Hatten der Unfall und der Fluch – überhaupt, was für eine seltsame Kombination? – sie so beschädigt, dass Lucius sie mit einem Trugbild seines toten Vaters in ein fremdes Haus setzte? Mit einem fremden Kind?

Doch das entsprach so gar nicht seinem Charakter. Lucius konnte grausam sein, das wusste sie. Er war hart, wo nötig, und vielleicht auch etwas zu oft. Aber ihr gegenüber war er stets unendlich geduldig, liebevoll und loyal gewesen. Fast hatte sie das Gefühl, ein ganzes Leben mit allen Höhen und Tiefen an seiner Seite verbracht zu haben, und diese drei Eigenschaften hatte er stets für sie reserviert.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren doch erst drei Jahre verheiratet.

Vielleicht war Lucius nicht immer ehrlich, manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, er belog sie, doch sie war sicher, sein Verhalten diente ihrem Schutz und außerdem fiel es ihm schwer. Doch das war nur so eine Ahnung, und als entspräche es einer unausgesprochenen Vereinbarung, schwieg sie.

Aber diesmal nicht. Diesmal wollte sie die Wahrheit, und wenn sie dieses …Ding zur Rede stellen musste, das aussah wie Abraxas, aber sprach wie Lucius. Die wimmernde Gemma an sich gedrückt, hielt sie auf der Treppe inne. So logisch all ihre Überlegungen auch waren… Alle anderen hatten Abraxas doch auch gesehen, mit ihm gesprochen: Holly und Jacques, Áine, die Security-Leute. Doch wenn sie ihn sahen, sie alle wussten, wer er war, dann musste sie, Narcissa, sich irren. Verwirrt legte sie den Kopf gegen die kühle Wand. Oh Merlin, was geschah hier mit ihr? Verfiel sie tatsächlich dem Wahnsinn?

Vermutlich wäre sie vor Angst irregeworden, hätte nicht Gemma begonnen, nachdrücklich ihre Mahlzeit einzufordern. Narcissa barg das Mädchen in ihrem Morgenmantel und lief barfüßig die Treppe hinab. Die Küche…hinter dem Salon. Den Stimmen aus Abraxas' Arbeitszimmer schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Nicht jetzt. Später.

Sie fand Fläschchen und Pulver, ebenso wie einen Topf mit warmem Wasser auf dem Herd. Jemand musste einen Wärmezauber darüber gelegt haben. Sie tröstete die zunehmend hungrigere Gemma, bis der Inhalt des Fläschchens sich im Bain Marie ausreichend erwärmt hatte. Kaum hatte Narcissa dem Kind den Schnuller zwischen die Lippen geschoben, verstummte die Kleine und sog gierig an der Flasche. Dabei riss sie die blauen Augen auf und blickte Narcissa unverwandt an. Ein warmes Gefühl rieselte angenehm durch sie hindurch.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, kleiner Engel", flüsterte sie. „Ich bin für dich da. Ich werde dich beschützen, was auch immer geschieht."

Durch den dunklen Salon, in den nur das herunterbrennende Kaminfeuer sein schwaches Licht warf, huschte sie auf den Flur zurück. Diesmal waren die Stimmen lauter. Narcissa lief lautlos näher zum Arbeitszimmer hin, obwohl sich der Steinboden unangenehm kalt unter ihren Fußsohlen anfühlte.

„Warum versuchen Sie es nicht, Lucius? Zehn Jahre in Ihrem Gesicht könnten den entscheidenden Unterschied machen."

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn. Das war doch die Stimme von Reprobate Lawbender, Lucius' Rechtsbeistand. Was hatte der denn hier zu suchen, mitten in der Nacht? Oder war es erst Abend?

„Um Merlins Willen, Reprobate, ist Ihnen klar, was daraus entstehen könnte?"

Lucius' Stimme, gar kein Zweifel. Ihr Herz schlug jetzt noch schneller. Was das wirklich Lucius hinter der Tür? War ihr Mann zurückgekehrt von seiner schier endlosen Geschäftsreise? Der Notar hatte ihn 'Lucius' genannt!

„Selbst wenn dieser Zaubertrank das bewirkt, was man Ihnen versprochen hat: Narcissa erwartet einen Mann Mitte zwanzig, nicht Mitte dreißig. Man müsste schon die Dosis verdoppeln… Erzielt man damit auch die doppelte Wirkung?", erkundigte sich Lucius' Stimme jetzt.

„Mit der zweifachen Menge dieses Tranks erzielen Sie bestenfalls Ihren Tod, Lucius", gab der Anwalt zurück. „Wie Paracelsus schon sagte, _dosis_ _sola venenum facit_ - die Menge allein macht das Gift."

„Ich bin des Lateinischen durchaus noch mächtig", fauchte Lucius. „Aber begreifen Sie es denn nicht? Wenn ich zwischen den Welten stehe - gesetzt dieses Teufelszeug funktioniert – könnte das bedeuten, dass sie mich überhaupt nicht mehr einordnen kann, dass sie mich nicht mehr erkennt und auch meinen Vater nicht mehr in mir sieht, und dann wäre ich dazu verurteilt, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil mein Bleiben sie vollständig in den Wahnsinn treiben würde."

„Narcissa ist eine kluge Frau", gab Lawbender zurück. „Ihr wird bald auffallen, dass ihr vermeintlicher Schwiegervater nicht zaubern kann, dass er das Haus nicht verlässt – welch eine Erklärung wollen Sie ihr bieten? Noch mehr Lügen?"

Zitternd, und nicht nur wegen der Kälte, die langsam an ihren nackten Beinen hinaufkroch, verharrte Narcissa regungslos vor der Tür, durch die sie jedes einzelne Wort klar hören konnte. Dort drinnen befand sich Lucius, zusammen mit Lawbender, und ihre Worte ergaben Sinn – und auch nicht. Lucius sollte sich durch einen Trank verjüngen, um Mitte dreißig zu sein? Aber er war erst sechsundzwanzig! Das war so unlogisch. Und warum sollte sie Lucius nicht erkennen und seinen Vater in ihm sehen – oder eben nach der Einnahme des seltsamen Trankes nicht mehr?

Lediglich die letzten Worte Lawbenders hatte sie wirklich begriffen. Er hatte Lucius gewarnt, dass sie merken würde, dass Abraxas nicht zauberte und nicht apparierte – genau das war ihr vorhin aufgefallen. „Vermeintlicher Schwiegervater" - auch diese Worte klangen ihr laut im Ohr. Also hatte ihre Ahnung sie nicht getrogen: „Abraxas" war nicht, wer er vorgab zu sein. Aber wer – oder gar was - war er dann?

Die Frage, ob Lucius ihr, ‚noch mehr Lügen' auftischen wolle hatte der Anwalt in den Raum gestellt. Nun, das bedeutete wohl, dass Lucius sie bereits mehrfach belogen hatte. Aber wieso? Sie verstand die Zusammenhänge nicht und wünschte sich so dringend ein Ende dieser fürchterlichen Unsicherheit.

„Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung, was ich ihr sagen soll", erklang jetzt Lucius' Stimme wieder, und Resignation schwang darin mit. „Ich habe das Gefühl, sie durchschaut mich – das hat sie immer getan."

„Dann machen Sie es ihr leichter, die Wahrheit zu erkennen – kommen Sie ihr ein Stück entgegen", empfahl Lawbender eindringlich.

„Aber zehn Jahre!", rief Lucius aus. „Alle werden es sehen, nicht nur Cissy – auch die Auroren."

Lawbender lachte. Es klang wild und laut, und nicht halb so kultiviert, wie sie es von dem feinen Notar gewohnt war.

„Lassen Sie sich eines gesagt sein, mein lieber Lucius. Die Menschen sehen nur das, was sie sehen wollen. Kaum jemand wird es bemerken. Für die meisten ist der Unterschied nur so gut wahrzunehmen wie der zwischen einem ausgeschlafenen und einem Gesicht nach einer durchwachten Nacht. Es gibt offiziell keinen Trank, der Sie zehn Jahre jünger machen … vielmehr _aussehen_ lassen kann", korrigierte er sich.

„Ich kann das Wagnis nicht eingehen, so gerne ich auch möchte, mein Freund", erwiderte Lucius. „Das Risiko ist zu groß."

„Oder vielleicht Ihre Angst vor dem unbekannten Trank?", fragte Lawbender mit merkwürdigem Timbre.

Nun war es an Lucius, zu lachen – ein bitterer Klang, dem nichts Fröhliches anhaftete, und den Narcissa so noch nie vernommen hatte.

„Angst? Ich würde für Narcissa alles tun, um sie nur einmal in den Armen zu halten und meinen richtigen Namen sagen zu hören. Wenn es sie nur wieder gesund machen könnte…sterben, Askaban, die Hölle selbst wäre eine Option, die ich nicht ausschlagen würde."

Narcissa hatte genug gehört. Sie glaubte Lucius jedes Wort. Mit der linken Hand umfasste sie Gemma, nachdem sie das leere Fläschchen auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte, mit der rechten zog sie die schwere Tür auf.

„Ich will dich weder tot, noch in Askaban oder in der Hölle! Ich will dich bei mir, Lucius", erklärte sie laut.

Ihr Auftauchen erzeugte eine gänzlich merkwürdige Situation.

Der Raum lag im Halbdunkel, auch hier flackerte nur ein bescheidenes Feuer im Kamin, und auf dem Tisch des Arbeitszimmers brannte eine einsame Kerze, neben der in einem Kristallglas funkelnder Rotwein das spärliche Licht brach. Mit ihrem Erscheinen floh Lucius förmlich zum Vorhang hin und verbarg sich dahinter. Lawbender erhob sich und schnitt ihr den Weg zu ihrem Mann ab.

„Komm nicht näher!" Lucius' plötzlich gehetzter Tonfall verunsicherte sie.

„Reprobate", wandte sie sich an den Anwalt. „Was ist hier los? Ich habe jedes Wort gehört, aber ich kann nicht verstehen, worüber ihr streitet."

„Das ist auch nicht einfach zu begreifen", gab der Anwalt ruhig zu. „Lucius, du solltest wirklich den Wein kosten. Jetzt umso mehr."

Er tippte mit dem Stab an das Glas und ließ es in Richtung des Vorhangs schweben. Narcissa folgte der seltsamen Prozedur mit gerunzelten Brauen.

„Das dort ist Lucius, nicht wahr?"

Der Advokat nickte und lächelte ihr ermutigend zu. „So ist es, mein Kind."

Narcissa ging langsam auf den Vorhang zu, hinter dem ihr Mann sich verbarg, und drückte Gemma nah an ihr Herz. So winzig sie war, die Kleine gab ihr Zuversicht und Mut.

„Lucius? Lucius, es ist lächerlich, dass du dich hinter einer Gardine vor mir versteckst. Ich bitte dich, was soll das?"

„Komm nicht näher!", rief Lucius zurück. „Cissy, bleib stehen."

Sie ignorierte seine Anweisung. Bei Merlin, das war nun wirklich zu dumm!

„Cissy, bitte. Bitte bleib stehen."

Sein panisches Flehen ließ sie innehalten.

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht mit demselben Trank herumgepantscht, der Severus so übel zugerichtet hat", sagte sie sanft. „Aber selbst wenn, das wäre mir egal. Nicht wirklich egal, aber…es spielt keine Rolle. Ich liebe dich, Lucius. Mit oder auch ohne deinem schönen Gesicht."

Merlin, hatte er etwa einen Unfall gehabt oder einen Fluch abbekommen, der ihn übel entstellte? Doch es war, wie sie sagte: das spielte keine Rolle für sie.

„Ich vermisse dich entsetzlich. Lucius, hörst du? Du fehlst mir so unendlich."

Sie hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall, dann kullerte der Gehstab unter den Falten des Vorhangs hervor. Eine Hand erschien, und sie zitterte, als die Finger sich um das noch immer in der Luft schwebende Glas legten und es hinter der Gardine verschwinden ließen.

„Das ist eine gute Entscheidung", lobte Lawbender. „Und vergessen Sie nicht, Sie müssen das Glas in einem Zug leeren. Kein Zögern, Lucius."

Im nächsten Augenblick hörte Narcissa ihren Mann einen sehr unfeinen Fluch ausstoßen, wie stets in lupenreinem Französisch. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später keuchte er auf und taumelte hinter der Gardine hervor, brach zusammen und barg das Gesicht in den Händen.

Narcissa hastete hinzu, legte sorgfältig Gemma auf dem Boden ab und schlang die Arme um Lucius' Schultern.

„Schmal", dachte sie im ersten Moment, „viel zu schmal."

Das waren nicht Lucius' Schultern, diese mageren Arme ohne Muskeln gehörten ebenfalls nicht zu ihrem Mann. Doch es war sein weiches Haar, zweifelsfrei, sein Duft, und das dunkle Mal auf seinem entblößten Unterarm, wenn auch seltsam fahl und blass.

Definitiv war es seine Stimme, als er sie bat, ihn zu halten. Ein Zittern erfasste seinen Körper, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub, heftig würgte und sich doch nicht erbrach. Instinktiv hielt sie ihn fest, spürte den Kampf, der in ihm tobte. Was auch immer in dem Glas gewesen war, es tat ihm nicht gut. Mehr davon, jetzt glaubte sie Lawbender jedes Wort, das er vor einigen Minuten gesagt hatte, hätte Lucius umgebracht, ihn in ihren Armen qualvoll sterben lassen.

Die Krämpfe verebbten. Unter ihren Fingern veränderte sich Lucius: Seine Muskeln strafften sich, sein Rücken wurde breiter, sein Griff fester, und das Zittern hörte auf. Wirbel für Wirbel richtete er sich auf, und als er den Kopf hob, sah er nicht Narcissa an, sondern Lawbender.

„Was haben Sie mir gegeben? Was war in dem Becher, Reprobate?"

Narcissa starrte in das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie eben noch fest umarmt hatte. Dies war Lucius, kein Zweifel – aber eine Version, die ihr Angst einflösste. Denn genau genommen war es Lucius, wie er vielleicht in zehn Jahren aussehen würde – sein Kinn noch ausgeprägter, ein harter Zug um den Mund, der schon immer latent vorhanden gewesen war. Dazu kamen ein paar Attribute, die Narcissa sich sehr wohl erklären konnte: Blut, das an seinen Lippen haftete, und Lucius' Augen schienen von innen zu leuchten: nicht grau, sondern fast silbern.

„Die Nebenwirkungen vergehen schnell", beruhigte Lawbender seinen Schützling. „Morgen früh bleibt nichts, das daran erinnert. Und keine Sorge, die Sonne wird Ihnen nicht schaden."

In Lucius' Blick stand noch immer Unverständnis. Narcissa hingegen erinnerte sich gut an die verbotenen Bücher ihres Vaters über dunkle Magie: Eine rote Flüssigkeit, die Wunden und Verletzungen heilen, Schwäche überwinden und über das Alter täuschen konnte – und deren Einsatz ein absolutes Tabu war. Nicht nur die Gesetze der magischen Gesellschaft widersprachen der Einnahme vehement – mehr noch war die Strafe der Vampirgemeinschaft drastisch, sowohl für den Empfänger als auch den Spender des dämonischen Blutes.

„Denk nicht mehr darüber nach", flüsterte sie Lucius zu und legte ihre Wange an seine, während sie die Finger durch die seidigen Haare gleiten ließ. Nach all der Zeit der Einsamkeit fühlte es sich so unvergleichlich gut an! War er gefährlich? Sicher nicht für sie, das wusste sie instinktiv.

Gemma wimmerte leise, und Narcissa schob sich zwischen das Mädchen und Lucius. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau, ob Menschen, die Vampirblut im Kreislauf hatten, sich wie Vampire verhielten. Vermutlich hätte das Buch ihres Vaters die Antwort verraten. Sie wandte sich Lawbender zu. Wenn er den höllischen Trank besorgt hatte, musste er über die Details informiert sein.

„Das war ein großes Geschenk", sagte sie zu dem Anwalt. „Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es organisieren konnten, und es geht nicht um die Jahre, die Sie ihm damit gegeben haben, sondern darum, dass es mir die Augen geöffnet hat. Danke."

Lawbender verbeugte sich. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen, mein Kind. Lucius, wir sprechen uns noch." Damit verabschiedete er sich und ging.

Narcissa atmete tief durch. „Die Augen geöffnet", hallten ihre eigenen Worte in ihren Gedanken nach. Tatsächlich fühlte sich ihre Welt plötzlich heiler an, als wären all die schiefen Versatzstücke dabei, wieder an ihren Platz zu rücken. Mit der Sicherheit, die sie gewann, schwand ihre Angst. Es mochte eine Menge geben, Wissen, Erinnerungen, auf die sie keinen Zugriff hatte. Doch sie hatte Lucius zurück, und mit dem Geliebten an ihrer Seite würden sich die Dinge ergeben, die Rätsel sich eines nach dem anderen lösen.

Sie spürte Lucius' Hände in ihrem Rücken, sein sanftes Streicheln.

„Cissy." Ein sehnsüchtiges Flüstern an ihrem Ohr.

Sie wandte ihm das Gesicht zu, sah jetzt zum ersten Mal wirklich in seine Augen. Das silbrige Leuchten mochte ein wenig gespenstisch sein, doch den Ausdruck darin erkannte sie wieder: Bedingungslose Liebe. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem ersten zärtlichen, jedoch nicht zaghaften Kuss.

„Ich weiß, du wirst mir alles erklären", wisperte sie an seinem Mund. „Ich muss nur eines heute Nacht von dir wissen: Wo ist Draco?"

„Unser Sohn ist in Sicherheit." Lucius' Gesicht wirkte gleichzeitig fremd und vertraut, seine Miene jedoch war verschlossen.

„Warum ist er nicht hier bei uns? Lucius, wo ist er?"

Ihr Mann seufzte. „Es geht ihm gut und du musst dich nicht sorgen. Bitte, Cissy. Vertrau mir. Ich werde es dir morgen erklären. Heute wäre es zu viel, es ist eine lange und komplizierte Geschichte."

Sie schwieg eine ganze Weile. „Du weiß, dass mein Vertrauen in dich grenzenlos ist. Sieh mich an und sage mir, dass er nicht tot, verletzt oder entführt ist."

Lucius hielt ihrem forschenden Blick stand, dann legte er seine Hand auf die Brust, über dem Herzen. „Ich schwöre es. Draco lebt und es geht ihm gut."

Erleichtert ließ sich Narcissa gegen ihren Mann sinken. Für heute Nacht musste diese Beteuerung ausreichen. Tief in ihr drin wusste sie – hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst – dass Draco nichts zugestoßen war.

Gemma begann zu weinen. Narcissa löste sich aus Lucius' sanftem Griff und nahm das Kind hoch. Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Der Wickeltisch ist im Bad neben deinem Schlafzimmer", sagte Lucius ruhig. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, aber es gibt hier keine Hauselfen und keinen Zauberstab. Auch das werde ich dir erklären, Cissy. Morgen."

„Ich werde es überleben", erklärte sie lakonisch. „Immerhin habe ich sie schon im Krankenhaus ohne Magie gewickelt."

Sie erhob sich vom Boden des Arbeitszimmers, auf dem sie noch immer kauerten, dann reichte sie Lucius die freie Hand. „Komm."

Geschmeidig zog er sich an ihr hoch, und sie konnte nicht erklären, warum ihr dieses Bild plötzlich ein schmerzliches Glücksgefühl vermittelte. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn verletzt gesehen zu haben. Doch das Erstaunen in seinem Blick, als er ein paar Schritte neben ihr getan hatte, entging ihr nicht. Es passte zu ihrem vagen Gefühl, dass er schwer krank gewesen war – nur wann? Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an das Gefühl der Sorge und an Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Sie dachte mit Schaudern an den Gehstock, der unten im Arbeitszimmer auf dem dunklen Parkett lag. Auf einmal begriff sie, und die Erkenntnis war so schrecklich, dass sie sie am liebsten wieder verdrängt hätte. Lucius war die ganze Zeit an ihrer Seite gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Ihr Blick fiel auf die leuchtend blauen Ringe an seinen Knöcheln – jene Ringe, die auch Abraxas getragen hatte. Sie erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Lucius' Blick folgte dem ihren, der zwischen den blauen Ringen und seinem Gesicht hin- und her wanderte – einem Gesicht, das wie eine Verschmelzung zwischen dem des siebenundzwanzigjährigen Lucius, an das sie sich erinnerte und dem von Abraxas, wie er vorhin im Schein des Kaminfeuers saß, wirkte.

Sie hatte ihn nicht erkannt, ihr Blick war wie vernebelt gewesen. Oh Merlin. Er würde ihr das kaum vergeben können.

Als wisse er genau, welche Wendung ihre Gedanken nahmen, sagte er leise: „Du konntest nicht anders, Cissy. Es liegt an dem Fluch, der dich getroffen hat, an Zaubertränken und an Dingen, von denen du noch nichts weißt. Wir werden die Puzzleteile zusammenfügen und du wirst verstehen. Bitte hab Geduld mit mir und auch dir selbst."

„Du warst krank, oder?", erkundigte sie sich. Ein schreckliches Bild eines ausgezehrten Mannes in fleckigen, abgewetzten Laken stand ihr plötzlich vor Augen, und der Fremde hat Lucius' Augen, dunkel vor Schmerz und Leid.

„Ja, sehr krank", erklärte er schlicht. „Aber es geht mir wieder gut. Genau genommen sogar sehr gut."

Am Treppenaufgang ließ er ihr den Vortritt.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	25. Dornröschen

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the Dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

**

Lieber Leserinnen,

ja, es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber pünktlich zum Neuen Jahr gibt es jetzt ein neues Kapitel der Geschichte.

Vielen Dank für all die wunderbaren Reviews an: Palina, Tami, Spitzohr.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Wie immer gilt mein Dank meiner allerbesten Beta TheVirginian.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**

* * *

  
**

**25. Dornröschen**

Remus hielt inne, als er vor der Tür stand. Er unterdrückte den Drang, einfach wieder zu gehen, sich der unangenehmen Situation zu entziehen, und klopfte.

„Herein."

Joy blickte von ihrem Schreibtisch auf.

„Remus. Das ist eine Überraschung – und so spät."

Ihr Blick glitt zum Uhrglas an der gegenüberliegenden Wand: halb acht.

„Hallo. Ich habe das mit den Wachen drüben geregelt", erklärte er die für einen Gefangenen ungewöhnliche Uhrzeit. „Aber wenn ich störe, können wir ein andermal..."

„Nein, bleiben Sie." Joy wies auf den Stuhl, der ihrem Schreibtisch gegenüberstand. „Tee? Oder haben Sie sich schon an den Kaffee hier gewöhnt?"

„Tee, wenn ich wählen darf", erwiderte er und setzte sich zögernd ihr gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. Ihre freundliche Geste wusste er durchaus zu schätzen, und seine Anspannung löste sich etwas. Sie mochte ihn für ein gewissenloses Monster halten, aber sie behandelte ihn zumindest nicht so.

Sie beschwor zwei Tassen dampfenden Earl Greys, dazu Zucker und Milch. Als sie beide versorgt waren, sah sie ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich möchte gern über die Ereignisse von gestern Nachmittag sprechen", begann Remus. „Wie geht es dem Auror?"

Das zu fragen war eigentlich nicht sein Plan gewesen, aber irgendwie schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, und es war ein guter Anfang für das Gespräch.

„Der Biss war tief", erwiderte sie. „Ich fürchte, er hat sich infiziert, trotz der Silbernitratspülung. Im Augenblick sind es nur ein paar wenige Lykantrozyten, und manchmal verschwinden sie auch wieder, aber das ist nur eine geringe Chance."

„Ist es unfair, wenn ich sage, er wusste, worauf er sich eingelassen hat, als er sich hierher versetzen ließ?", fragte Remus. „Die Auroren erhalten einen Risikozuschlag von einhundert Prozent zu ihrem normalen Gehalt."

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es unfair ist", antwortete Joy. „Mr. Kokkonen wusste tatsächlich, worauf er sich eingelassen hat. Aber er ist nicht wegen des Geldes hier. Seine Freundin ist lykantroph. Sie arbeitet im Kindergarten. Die beiden hatten die ständigen Probleme in ihrem Heimatort satt, das ganze Versteckspiel."

Remus schluckte. „Oh. Das wusste ich nicht." Fast war ihm seine Frage jetzt peinlich. Er räusperte sich. „Ich dachte nur, bei O'Neill ist es gut ausgegangen. Nach dem Angriff, meine ich."

_Sprich in ganzen Sätzen, Remus!_, mahnte er sich.

„Mr. O'Neill hatte sehr großes Glück", stellte Joy fest. Sie blies über ihren Tee und nahm einen kleinen Schluck.

„Ja. Und ich mit ihm. Wenn Dr. House nicht derart schnell reagiert hätte... Als ich Akki heute sterben sah, war es wie ein Blick in den Spiegel. Diese Wunde, dieser Geruch nach Pulver, Blut und Tod – das wäre ich gewesen. Beinahe."

Weder unterbrach sie ihn, noch kommentierte sie seine Äußerung.

„Mir ist gestern erst wirklich klar geworden, was ich damals billigend in Kauf genommen habe, als ich die Tränke reduziert habe. Oder vielmehr...was ich mir vielleicht sogar für eine Weile gewünscht habe."

Die Heilerin stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. Ihr Blick ruhte unverwandt auf seinem Gesicht, weder freundlich noch ablehnend, nicht wertend, nur abwartend.

„Florence, ich möchte mich entschuldigen, wegen dem, was ich über Lucius und mich gesagt habe, über den Grund, die Medikamente wegzulassen. Es war nicht gelogen, aber es hatte auch nicht die Bedeutung, die ich der Sache zugemessen habe. In Wirklichkeit ging es nie darum, mir besser..." Er lief knallrot an, spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen und brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. „Das war eher ein Nebeneffekt, für den ich mich mittlerweile schäme."

Angestrengt betrachtete er das Muster des folkloristischen Teppichs auf dem Boden ihres Arbeitszimmers. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich Ihnen sagen sollte, dass ich nicht in der Lage bin, das zu geben oder zu sein, was Sie vielleicht erwarten würden als Gegenleistung für die Befreiung aus Askaban."

Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie anzusehen, beschloss dann aber doch, lieber weiter die Teppichfransen zu bewundern.

„Natürlich ist es eine Befreiung, viel mehr, als ich mir das ausmalen oder vorstellen konnte", gab er zu. „Inzwischen ist mir klar, dass es nie eine Erwartung Ihrerseits an mich gab. Dafür, dass ich das geglaubt habe, möchte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir Leid."

Okay, jetzt war es definitiv an der Zeit, sie anzusehen, zumal Joy hartnäckig schwieg. Als Remus sich schließlich unter Aufbietung allen Gryffindormutes überwand, aufzublicken, sah er sie etwas ratlos dreinschauen.

„Sie haben mir diese dämliche Wichsgeschichte erzählt, weil Sie befürchteten, ich könne verliebt sein?", gab sie trocken zurück. Anders als er nannte sie die Dinge offenbar gerne beim Namen. „Weil Sie dachten, ich würde dafür, einen Menschen dem Zugriff eines unmenschlichen Systems zu entziehen, eine Gegenleistung erwarten?"

Merlin, aus ihrem Mund klang sein Verhalten noch viel schäbiger.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte Remus. „Genau genommen bin ich kein Mensch."

„_De jure_", wandte sie ein. „_De facto_ sehe ich das anders. Aber die intellektuelle Diskussion über den wissenschaftlichen und juristischen Status von Lykantrophen können wir vielleicht ein anderes Mal führen? Heute passt es mir wirklich nicht."

Sie erhob sich und streifte die grüne Heilerrobe ab, und Remus stellte erstaunt fest, dass sie darunter eine schicke, weit ausgeschnittene Folklorebluse trug und einen dazu passenden Rock, dessen Ende mit einer goldenen Bordüre besetzt war – eindeutig Abendgarderobe.

„Ich bin Heilerin, Remus. Das Helfen liegt mir im Wesen, das Ausnutzen von Notlagen nicht. Ja, ich mochte Sie, vielleicht mehr, als es gegenüber einem Patienten angemessen ist, und ich mag Sie kurioserweise immer noch. Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, dass Sie in einer schweren Lebenskrise stecken, mit einer unverarbeiteten Scheidung im Nacken und gravierenden Problemen mit Ihrem inneren Wolf, der sich aus welchen Gründen auch immer an Ihren Mitgefangenen Mr. Malfoy gebunden hat. Beides ist sowohl schwierig als auch sehr schmerzhaft für Sie, und es gibt keine kluge Hexe, die nicht allein deshalb schon die Finger von Ihnen lassen würde. Sie werden sehr viel Zeit brauchen, um mit sich und allem anderen ins Reine zu kommen." Sie lächelte. „Und mit Verlaub – ich bin eine kluge Hexe. Aber wenn Sie einen Freund brauchen und jemanden zum Reden, dann denken Sie an mich. Ich bin da. Nur nicht heute, das Theater zeigt _Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung_."

‚Wie passend', dachte Remus, schluckte die Bemerkung jedoch lieber herunter. Es klopfte an der Türe.

„Einen Moment, ich komme gleich", rief Joy. Sie strich ihren langen Rock gerade und steckte eine verirrte Strähne hinters Ohr, die aus ihrer etwas zu legeren Hochsteckfrisur gerutscht war. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

Ihre Augen leuchteten voller Vorfreude. Kein Wunder, dachte Remus, in dieser Einöde nahm man jedes bisschen Kultur, das sich bot, dankbar an. Er hatte seine nicht-lykantrophen Kollegen sich zu einem Heavy Metal – Konzert einer Muggelband verabreden hören - fürchterlicher Krach, wenn es nach seinen feinen Ohren ging. Wirklich, sie genossen sogar Subkultur in Ermangelung besserer Angebote.

„Sie sehen sehr hübsch aus", beantwortete er Joys Frage, und er meinte es ehrlich. „Verzeihen Sie mir?"

„Das tue ich, Entschuldigung akzeptiert", erwiderte sie ernsthaft und reichte ihm die Hand. „Freunde?"

Er schlug dankbar ein. „Freunde." Es war weit mehr, als er erwarten durfte.

„Werfen Sie den Schlüssel des Arbeitszimmers in meinen Briefkasten, nachdem Sie abgeschlossen haben? Sie haben Ihren Tee noch nicht angerührt und ganz sicher das Abendessen drüben verpasst. Im Schrank ist noch eine Packung Shortbread, bedienen Sie sich. Wir sehen uns auf der Arbeit", sagte sie, während sie einen Umhang über ihre Schultern legte.

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, dann war sie aus der Tür.

„Terve", hörte er sie vom Gang her jemanden grüßen. „Mitä kuuluu?"

„Moi moi", erwiderte eine tiefe Stimmme. "Kiitos, oikein hyvää? Sinä olet seksikäs."

Remus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Tee. Hatte der Kerl Joy eben ‚sexy' genannt?

Die Heilerin lachte. "Oletko varma?" gab sie zurück, und Remus' rudimentäre Finnischkenntnisse verabschiedeten sich. Was hatte sie gefragt?

Draußen entfernten sich klappernd ihre Schritte. Als sie verklungen waren, öffnete Remus die Tür. Er wusste, er sollte das nicht tun, aber er konnte nicht dagegen an. Tief holte er Luft und nahm mit bebenden Nasenflügeln Witterung auf. Merlin, sie traf sich mit einem Lykantrophen! Hoffentlich wusste sie, dass der Kerl ein Werwolf war. Remus jedenfalls würde ihn sofort erkennen, wenn er ihn traf. Er vergaß nie einen Geruch.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Narcissa legte Gemma in das Bettchen neben dem ihren. Auf dem Stoffhimmel über der Krippe sausten winzige Hexen auf Besen um die Wette, andere rührten in Tränkekesseln, die grünlich leuchteten und aus denen ab und an etwas Rauch puffte, wieder andere ließen Kuchen und Teekannen durch die Luft schweben. Wie das Kind dabei schlafen sollte, war Narcissa ein Rätsel, aber Gemmas Augen folgten sofort gebannt den wilden Besenreiterinnen, nur um eine halbe Minute später müde zuzufallen.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie sich umwenden. Lucius lehnte im Türrahmen, einen Ausdruck tiefer Zuneigung im Blick.

„Du bist so wunderschön", sagte er leise. „Ich bin froh, dass du die Unterhaltung zwischen Reprobate und mir mitgehört hast."

„Normalerweise lausche ich nicht an Türen", gab sie zurück. „Allerdings wart ihr laut. Darüber hinaus ist es Gemma zu verdanken, dass ich überhaupt hinunter gegangen bin. Sie hatte Hunger."

„Schläft sie?" Er stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um von der Tür aus in die Wiege sehen zu können.

Narcissa beobachtete ihn nicht ganz ohne Amüsement, obwohl die Situation, in der sie sich befanden, eigentlich viel zu ernst dafür war.

„Warum kommst du nicht herein und siehst selbst nach?", fragte sie ihn.

Lucius zögerte. „Es ist dein Schlafzimmer. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich bedrängt fühlst."

„Du meine Güte, warum sollte ich?", rief sie erstaunt aus. „Du hast mir gefehlt, ich sehne mich nach dir. Wieso haben wir überhaupt getrennte Schlafzimmer in diesem Haus? Oder ist das auch eine Frage für morgen?"

Gemma ließ ein leises Glucksen hören. Narcissa strich ihr beruhigend über die Stirn und das weiche Haar, dann trat sie auf Lucius zu.

„Aber vielleicht ist hier wirklich nicht der richtige Ort", sagte sie leise mit einem bedeutsamen Blick zur Wiege hin. „Wenn wir die Tür offenstehen lassen, können wir sie auch von einem anderen Zimmer aus hören."

Ihr Mann ließ ein heiseres Gurgeln vernehmen. Er starrte sie mit brennenden Augen an, in denen ein Verlangen leuchtete, für das sie keine Worte fand. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später fand sie sich in seiner Umarmung wieder, seine Lippen auf den ihren, sein Körper eng an sie geschmiegt.

„Cissy." Ihr Name schien ein einziges Aufstöhnen, eine wahre Verheißung, er wiederholte ihn pausenlos, während er ihr Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte. Sie spürte seine Arme um ihre Schultern und ihre Mitte, dann hob er sie auf und trug sie durch den Flur.

Das Schlafzimmer am Ende des Flurs roch ebenso fremd und neu wie ihr eigenes. Sie spürte, wie Lucius' Finger tastend an der Wand entlang glitten. Mit einem klickenden Geräusch entflammte die Lampe an der Decke und tauchte den Raum in helles Licht.

„Entschuldige", murmelte er an ihrem Mund. „Ich weiß nicht, in welcher Schublade die Streichhölzer liegen."

Er bettete sie auf die weiße Damastdecke, die ein mächtiges Bett schmückte, dessen vier massive, aufwendig gedrechselte Pfosten einen cremefarbenen Himmel aus mit edlen Spitzen besetzter Muschelseide trugen.

Sie beobachtete, wie er mehrere Schubladen aufzog und wieder zuschob, bis er schließlich eine kleine Schachtel in den Händen hielt. Mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck entnahm er ein kleines Hölzchen und schabte mit dem Schwefelköpfchen über die Seite der Pappschachtel.

„Du behilfst dir nicht zum ersten Mal mit Muggelmethoden", stellte sie leise fest.

„Die Umstände der letzten Zeit erfordern eine gewisse Anpassung", gab er mit beinahe heiterem Lächeln zurück, doch seine Miene verbarg die Anspannung nur unvollständig.

Eine kleine Flamme loderte zischend auf, und Lucius entzündete die drei schlanken Kerzen, die in einem eleganten, schlichten Silberleuchter staken und das ganze Schlafzimmer in sanftes Licht tauchten, sobald Lucius den Schalter an der Wand betätigt und die Deckenbeleuchtung gelöscht hatte.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", erkundigte er sich, ganz Kavalier, ein seltsam schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht. „Wir haben Wasser oder Milch."

„Die Heiler haben mir Wein nicht verboten", gab sie lächelnd zurück.

„Leider ist Wein im Augenblick ebenso wenig verfügbar wie ein Hauself oder ein Zauberstab", entgegnete Lucius bedauernd.

Nacissa zuckte die Schulter und sah ihn an. „Was soll's? Du bist verfügbar, Lucius. Darauf habe ich lange gewartet."

Sie wollte nicht weg, ihre Worte nicht wie einen Vorwurf klingen lassen, und konnte doch den Unterton kaum aus ihrer sonst so kontrollierten Stimme verbannen. Die letzten Wochen waren hart und einsam gewesen, angefüllt mit Angst und Sorge um ihren Mann und ihren Sohn und Grübeleien darüber, warum Lucius sie im St. Mungos allein ließ.

So sehr sie Lucius liebte, so erfüllend das Glück, ihn gesund vor sich zu sehen, ihr zugewandt – die unbeantworteten Fragen standen plötzlich wie eine gläserne Wand zwischen ihnen, ein Zustand, der sie mit tief empfundenem Schrecken erfüllte, ohne dass sie den Grund dafür benennen konnte.

Ihre Gefühle mussten sich in ihrer Miene gespiegelt haben, denn Lucius nahm sie sachte bei den Schultern, ließ die Hände an ihren Seiten herab gleiten und kniete zu ihren Füßen nieder.

Für einen Wimpernschlag lang erinnerte sie sich daran, wie er damals vor ihr niedergekniet war, als er sie bat, seine Frau zu werden: die Nervosität unter einer glatten Maske verborgen, doch überdeutlich in seinem grauen Blick geschrieben. Sie hatten beide gewusst, dass sie akzeptieren würde, und doch konnte Narcissa hinter Lucius' scheinbarer Gelassenheit den Abgrund sehen, den ihre Ablehnung bedeutet hätte. Sie allein hätte ihm das Herz brechen können.

Dieselbe Angst – doch viel deutlicher – stand auch jetzt in seinen Augen, deren Blick wirkte, als habe er alle Tiefen dieser Welt, die dunkelste Hölle der Verzweiflung, den finstersten Pfuhl des Entsetzens, gesehen.

„Lucius!" flüsterte sie und schmeckte plötzlich Salz auf den Lippen, als sie nach seinen Händen griff. „Ich liebe dich. Ganz egal, was geschehen ist, ich liebe dich. Und ich muss sie jetzt nicht wissen, die Antworten auf all das hier." Sie vollführte eine vage Geste, die den Raum umfasste und das gesamte Haus, die merkwürdige Situation mit einbezog. „Aber was ich brauche, bist du. Wirklich, ich brauche dich, Lucius. Ganz nah bei mir – und nicht auf den Knien zu meinen Füßen."

„Das ist aber der Platz, den ich verdiene", gab er hart zurück. „Wenn überhaupt."

„Lucius." Sie legte all ihre Liebe, ihr Vertrauen in ihre Stimme. Sanft zog sie an seinen Händen, zog ihn hoch zu sich aufs Bett. Ihre Finger strichen sachte durch sein weiches Haar, während sie mit der freien Hand seine Wange streichelte. Narcissa küsste ihn mit Hingabe und Zärtlichkeit, leckte neckend über vertraute, kühle Lippen und sog seinen Geruch tief in ihre Nase. Sie schmiegte sich nah an den Körper des so lange entbehrten Mannes, streichelte mit geschickter Hand die bloße Haut an Lucius' Hals und Nacken.

Es mochte sein, dass Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen stand, doch jetzt und hier gehörte er allein ihr, und sie wollte den kostbaren Moment nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Wenn sie einander erst wieder spürten, würde es leichter sein zu reden.

Tatsächlich entspannte sich Lucius mit jeder ihrer sanften Berührungen; seine harten Muskeln wurden geschmeidiger und weicher, seine kühle Haut erhitzte sich. Ihre Hände glitten unter das weiße Hemd, streichelten empfindsame Haut und schälten ihn schließlich aus dem überflüssigen Kleidungsstück. Zielstrebig, doch ohne Hast und ohne ihre Küsse zu unterbrechen, streifte Narcissa Robe und Hemdchen ab. Lucius stöhnte auf, als ihre nackte Haut seine bloße Brust berührte.

„Cissy." Seine Stimme klang heiser, ihr Name trug Verzweiflung, Dankbarkeit und kaum unterdrückte Leidenschaft in sich. „Du hast mir so gefehlt."

Er hielt sie fest und unterbrach den Kuss, ihre Blicke verbanden sich miteinander, und ihr schien, als betrachte er sie mit einer an Anbetung grenzenden Hingabe. Sie hatte Lucius kein einziges Mal weinen sehen, nicht aus Trauer bei der Beerdigung seines Vaters, nicht vor Freude oder Rührung bei ihrer Hochzeit oder Dracos Geburt. Jetzt allerdings schimmerte ein glitzernder Tropfen an seinen hellen Wimpern, in dem sich das sanfte Licht der Kerzen brilliantzersprungen brach.

Das Bild eines am Boden zerstörten Lucius mit Tränen bitterer Demütigung in den Augen sprang Narcissa plötzlich an, wie ein bis eben im eisernen Käfig gefangenes Raubtier. Doch auf Lucius' Gesicht fand sie anstelle namenlosen Entsetzens ein Lächeln, das seine grauen Augen strahlen ließ, als habe er nach langer Wanderung in völliger Finsternis ein helles Licht entdeckt. Ein Leuchten lag in seinem Blick, und wo eben noch andächtige Ehrfurcht gestanden hatte, fand sie Liebe, Vertrauen und Hoffnung. Das böse Bild in ihrem Kopf löste sich auf, und die gläserne Wand zwischen ihr und Lucius war nicht mehr vorhanden, fortgeweht von der stürmischen Kraft der Bedingungslosigkeit, mit der sie einander vertrauten.

Narcissa ließ sich fallen in den Sog aus Wärme, Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit, die sie in den Armen ihres Liebsten finden würde. Zweifel und Fragen wurden unwichtig, vergessen für den Moment, in dem nur noch sie und Lucius als Einheit existierten, und die Welt um sie herum jede Bedeutung verlor.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Gemmas Jammern driftete zunächst leise an Narcissas Ohr, wurde jedoch schnell fordernder. Unwillig löste sie sich aus der sie umschmeichelnden Wärme und Nähe des geliebten Mannes an ihrer Seite. Auf Lucius' Lippen lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln, und im fahlen Licht der Morgendämmerung ließen seine entspannten Gesichtszüge nichts erahnen von der Qual, die zu Beginn der Nacht seinen Blick erfüllt hatte. Versonnen betrachtete sie das Spiel des zunehmenden Lichts in seinen blonden Haaren, riss sich jedoch aus der angenehmen Trance, bevor Gemmas zarte Stimme zu einem schrillen Orkan anschwellen würde.

Eilig streifte sie ihre Robe über und lief über den Gang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie nahm die strampelnde Gemma hoch, die sofort verstummte und sich auf ihrem Arm etwas beruhigte, nach einem Augenblick jedoch wieder leises Wimmern ausstieß.

„Du beklagst dich", stellte Narcissa lächelnd fest. „Kein Wunder, draußen wird es hell. Du hast die ganze Nacht so brav geschlafen."

Vom ersten Moment an, als Gemma von Mildred in Narcissas Arme gelegt worden war, hatte sich die Kleine wie das vorbildlichste Baby der Welt verhalten, so als wolle sie beweisen, wie gut sie sich zum Liebhaben eignete.

„Ich würde dich auch behalten wollen, wenn du beim Zahnen quengeln würdest wie Draco damals", sagte Narcissa leise und küsste Gemmas kleine Nase, während sie mit ihr die Treppe in die Küche hinunter ging. Sie bereitete das Fläschchen zu, wechselte die Windel und fütterte Gemma, die nach zwei Dritteln der Flasche auf ihrem Arm einschlief.

„Scheint, als wolltest du noch eine Runde von dem wundervollen Zauberer träumen, der eines Tages auf einem Einhorn vor deinem Tor auftauchen und um deine Hand anhalten wird", säuselte Narcissa, dann unterdrückte sie ein Lachen und erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass sie eine moderne Hexe war. „Oder du träumst von dem Augenblick, an dem man dir die Urkunde für das beste Diplom der magischen Ökonomie überreichen wird, das seit den Tagen der legendären Narcissa Black verliehen wurde? Und lass dir niemals von Lucius einreden, er wäre der beste Absolvent gewesen, das ist nämlich geschwindelt. Er war bestenfalls dritter, und das auch nur von den männlichen Studenten."

Schmunzelnd legte Narcissa die Kleine ins Bettchen zurück und deckte sie sorgsam zu. Nicht erst jetzt spürte sie ihre eisigen Füße. Zeit, in Lucius' warme Geborgenheit zurückzukehren.

Er schlief noch immer tief und fest, wie das langsame Heben und Senken seiner Brust verriet. Narcissa legte die Robe wieder ab, schlüpfte unter das Federbett und schob ihre kalten Füße näher an Lucius' warme Unterschenkel.

„Wag es nicht", vernahm sie ein leises Knurren, und im nächsten Moment spürte sie sein Gewicht halb auf ihr, und er schmiegte hingebungsvoll seine wohltemperierten Füße und Waden gegen ihre eisigen Zehen.

Narcissa musste lachen, als Lucius seinen Weg von ihrem Mund über ihr Kinn an ihrem Hals entlang bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste küsste. Seine Haare kitzelten ihre empfindliche Haut.

„Wie lange bist du schon hellwach?", murmelte sie an seinen Lippen.

„Seit Gemma angefangen hat zu weinen", gab er zur Antwort.

„Du hast dich schlafend gestellt." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Einer musste das Bett warm halten, um später deine Füße wieder auf akzeptable Temperaturen bringen zu können", gab er zurück und lächelte sie an. „Guten Morgen, meine Schöne. Ich liebe dich." Er küsste sie sachte. „Welch ein Geschenk, neben dir aufwachen zu dürfen", seufzte er und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Seeliebchen."

Sie schob ihn sachte auf halbe Armeslänge von sich fort, so dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ein neuer Kosename?", fragte sie mit kraus gezogener Nase. Das sah Lucius so gar nicht ähnlich, bisher hatte er von derlei Bezeichnungen stets Abstand genommen. ‚Geliebte' und gelegentliche Vergleiche mit Himmelskörpern waren bisher die einzigen Kosenamen, die ihm über die Lippen gekommen waren.

„Die erste und wichtigste deiner Antworten", erwiderte er leise. „Wir müssen reden, Cissy."

Ernst gab sie seinen besorgten Blick zurück. „Ja, das müssen wir wohl."

Lucius zog sie wieder in seine Arme, schob sich an sie heran und begann mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen.

„Du erinnerst dich an die Legende der jungen Elbin, die von ihrem Vater in einem Waldsee gebannt und zu hundertjährigem Schlaf verzaubert wurde, um sie vor dem dunklem Fluch der dreizehnten Zauberin zu behüten?"

„Bis ein junger Elbenprinz nach hundert Jahren die Dornenhecke zerteilte, die den See verbarg, auf den Grund tauchte und sie zu neuem Leben küsste. Natürlich kenne ich die Geschichte, Lucius. Sie steht in jedem Märchenbuch für kleine Hexen."

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf deine frühkindliche Bildung verlassen kann", scherzte er, bevor sein Ausdruck wieder ernst wurde.

Erwartungsvoll sah Narcissa in sein Gesicht.

„Du hattest keinen Unfall, Cissy. Es war ein Überfall. Der Fluch, der dich getroffen hat, war ein ‚Amnesia'."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", gab sie leise zurück. „Meine Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit und die Universität sind sonnenklar, und bis zu unserer Hochzeit und Dracos Geburt habe ich auch das Gefühl, das meiste zu wissen. Gestern Abend habe ich mich an die Beerdigung deines Vaters erinnert, an das Essen, die Sitzordnung… Da wurde mir klar, dass du entweder nicht Abraxas sein konntest oder ich langsam aber sicher dem Wahnsinn verfalle. Erst Vergessen, dann Verwirrung, am Ende völliger Irrsinn." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Werde ich verrückt, Lucius?"

„Ich tue alles, um es zu verhindern", erwiderte er, ohne ihrem Blick auszuweichen. „Dir fehlen ein paar Jahre deiner Erinnerungen, Cissy. Zeit, die wir miteinander geteilt haben. Wir können die Spätfolgen des Fluchs aufhalten, wenn du dich wieder erinnerst. Heiler Delain – du erinnerst dich doch an ihn?"

Auf ihr zustimmendes Nicken fuhr er fort: „Delain hat mir erklärt, dass es möglich ist, dir deine Erinnerungen zurückzugeben, wenn wir sie gemeinsam zusammenfügen wie ein Puzzle. Aber es muss ohne Magie geschehen."

„Ist das der Grund für fehlende Zauberstäbe hier im Haus?", fragte sie.

Zögernd schüttelte Lucius den Kopf. „Nein. Wenn ich einen Stab besitzen dürfte, läge er jetzt auf dem Nachttisch. Cissy, ich bin ein Gefangener in diesem Haus. Gestern habe ich deinen Blick bemerkt, mit dem du die Sicherheitszauberer gemustert hast. Seltsame Mitarbeiter für eine Gewandschneiderei, n'est-ce pas?"

Narcissa nickte stumm.

„Es sind Auroren, deren Aufgabe meine Bewachung ist. Nur deiner schweren Erkrankung verdanke ich diesen Hausarrest hier, die einzige Alternative ist Askaban."

Narcissa erschrak zutiefst. „Askaban? Bei Circe, wieso, Lucius? Was hast du getan?"

„Mitgliedschaft in einer schwarzmagischen Vereinigung, Bestechung, und einen ‚Imperius' haben sie mir bedauerlicherweise auch nachweisen können."

Narcissa spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus den Wangen wich. „Aber du wurdest entlastet nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords."

Lucius lächelte, doch es war ein sarkastisches Lächeln. „Nach seinem _ersten_ Fall, ja. Damals haben wir den Kopf mit Mühe aus der Schlinge ziehen können. Doch er kehrte zurück, wie deine Schwester es prophezeite. Wir standen ganz vorne unter seinen Anhängern, Cissy. Ich war so etwas wie seine rechte Hand."

„Was…" Sie wagte kaum, den Satz zu Ende zu bringen. „Was ist mit dem Dunklen Lord geschehen, Lucius?"

Wieder ein zynisches Grinsen auf dem schönen, blassen Gesicht ihres Mannes. „Er wurde getötet, Cissy. Du hattest erheblichen Anteil daran. Und auch mein Unvermögen trug zu seinem Fall bei. Aber mach dir keine Vorwürfe, deine Entscheidung hat vermutlich uns allen das Leben gerettet. Hätte er die entscheidende Schlacht gewonnen, ich bin sicher, der Name Malfoy wäre ausgelöscht."

Narcissa schüttelte ihren Kopf, der jetzt heftig zu schmerzen begann. „Was ist mit Draco?", fragte sie. „Severus hat gesagt, er wäre bei Bella, aber das kann nicht sein. Bella ist in Askaban. Das ist mir wieder eingefallen."

„Deine Schwester ist tot", erklärte Lucius unbewegt. „Sie starb an der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Aber Draco geht gut."

„Wo ist er, Lucius?", drängte sie. „Wann kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Das hast du bereits", antwortete Lucius.

„Ich erinnere mich aber nicht!", rief sie verzweifelt aus.

„Cissy, Geliebte." Lucius nahm ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange du ‚_im See geschlafen'_ hast? Wie viele Jahre dir fehlen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konnte die aufsteigende Panik nicht unterdrücken. „Wirklich Jahre? Nicht Monate?", flüsterte sie.

„Jahre", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme zitterte, als er hinzu setzte: „Draco ist erwachsen."

Narcissa schnappte nach Luft. „Das kann nicht sein." Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, Lucius. Du willst mir nicht sagen, dass die Hälfte meines Lebens verschwunden ist. Das geht nicht. Es wäre einfach nicht fair!"

Sie spürte, wie das Entsetzen in heißen Wellen durch ihre Adern rollte, aufwallte und immer bedrohlicher wurde, bis sie in einem Meer aus Angst und Verzweiflung zu ertrinken drohte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr, der Raum begann sich um sie zu drehen, in ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut, und hinter ihrer Stirn ballte sich ein hämmernder, quälender Schmerz. Das Karussell in ihrem Kopf drehte sich schneller und schneller, das Zimmer, das Bett, das Gesicht mit den vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen vor ihr verschwammen zu einem hellen Flackern. Narcissa vernahm einen panischen Schrei, dann verschluckte kalte Dunkelheit ihren Geist, löschte Angst, Schmerz und Schwindel gnädig aus.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Als sie erwachte, schien die Frühlingssonne warm durch die deckenhohen Fenster des Herrenhauses und malte helle Kringel und Spiralen auf das edle Eichenparkett. Sie erhob sich und richtete ihren Zopf, der sich im Schlaf in einen unordentlichen Flechtstrang verwandelt hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur auf der Couch hier unten in der Bibliothek einschlafen? Das war nun wirklich seltsam. Ein Blick in den Park hinaus sagte ihr, dass es bereits später Vormittag sein musste. Die japanischen Kirschbäume warfen nur kurze Schatten auf den gepflegten Rasen. Merlin, seit wann hatte sie hier gelegen? Vor der Chaiselongue stapelten sich allerlei Bücher, manche von ihnen waren aufgeschlagen, etliche lagen sogar mit gespreizten Seiten auf dem Boden. Was für eine Unordnung!_

„_Dobby!"_

_Ihr Ruf erfuhr keine Reaktion seitens des miserablen, kleinen Hauselfen. Narcissa presste missbilligend die Lippen aufeinander. Egal ob Einrichtungsgegenstand, Wein oder Literatur, in ihrem Haus gab es nur vom Besten. Lediglich der Hauself der Malfoys stellte die berühmte Ausnahme von der Regel dar. Dobby war der faulste, aufsässigste und ungeschickteste Hauself von ganz England, vielleicht sogar des gesamten Empires. Lucius drohte gelegentlich damit, ihn zu köpfen und im Garten zu verscharren, doch selbst diese massiven Einschüchterungsversuche__ zeigten__ keine Wirkung. Die nutzlose Kreatur wusste genau, wie selten Hauselfen inzwischen geworden waren. Man konnte sie nicht einmal auf dem Schwarzmarkt erwerben. _

„_Dobby!" _

_Narcissa entschied, dass es müßig wäre zu warten. Dieser widerspenstige Hauself konnte etwas erleben, wenn sie ihn zwischen die Finger bekam! Sie zückte ihren Stab und ließ die Bücher zurück ins Regal schweben. Dann faltete sie das Kaschmirplaid zusammen, das Lucius vom einer seiner letzten Geschäftsreisen aus Pakistan mitgebracht hatte und verließ die Bibliothek in Richtung Obergeschoss. _

_Der ganze Boden vor dem Kamin in der Eingangshalle war voller Asche und Blätter, letztere mussten aus dem Garten hinein geweht worden sein. Narcissa schloss mit einem Wink ihres Stabes die schweren Türflügel und fluchte den Schmutz hinfort. Nicht, dass es ihre Aufgabe gewesen wäre, aber man konnte dieser Tage nie wissen, wer unangemeldet hereinschneite. _

_Plötzlich hörte sie aus Lucius' Arbeitszimmer das Klirren von Glas und unterdrücktes Fluchen. Es klang beinahe wie eine Auseinandersetzung. Sie erkannte Lucius' Stimme ebenso wie den sonst stets verhaltenen, samtenen Tonfall von Severus Snape. Heute jedoch schien die Harmonie zwischen den beiden Männern gestört. _

„_Ich fasse nicht, wie du derart verantwortungslos handeln konntest, Lucius!", rief Snape mit zornbebender Stimme. _

„_Ich hatte keine Wahl!", fauchte ihr Mann zurück. „Sie hat Erklärungen von mir gefordert, sie brauchte Antworten!"_

„_Und von einem behutsamen Anfang und kleinen Schritten wolltest du einmal wieder nichts wissen? Natürlich, der große Lucius Malfoy muss sich einmal mehr über alle Anweisungen und Ratschläge hinwegsetzen. Bedauerlich, dass schon wieder andere für deinen Eigensinn zahlen müssen, Lucius. Da es diesmal deine eigene Frau ist, spürst du vielleicht zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben etwas wie Mitgefühl oder Reue."_

_Schön, was genug war, das war genug. Narcissa zögerte nicht, die Tür zu öffnen. _

„_Guten Tag, Severus", begann sie. „Was ist hier…" Sie verstummte mitten im Satz. Das Arbeitszimmer war ein einziges Chaos. Überall lagen Bücher, Akten und Papiere wild auf dem Boden verstreut, und das Klirren, das sie gehört hatte, mussten die Bilderrahmen sein, die jemand in einem Anfall von Zorn von Lucius' Schreibtisch und vom Kamin gefegt hatte. Der kostbare Teppich und das Parkett lagen voller Scherben. _

_Narcissa ließ ihren Blick erst über die allgemeine Zerstörung, dann über die Gesichter von Severus und Lucius gleiten. Der Tränkemeister sah aus wie immer, doch Lucius wirkte wie mit zuviel Weichzeichenzauber fotografiert, sie konnte seine Konturen kaum erkennen. Das mochte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass er im Gegenlicht auf seinem Lesesessel saß, einem grässlich protzigen Stück, das schon sein Urgroßvater besessen hatte. Sie hatte es vor zwei Jahren neu aufpolstern und beziehen lassen, mit feinstem ungarischem Drachenleder. Mit den groben Klauenfüßen wirkte es dennoch deplaziert zwischen all den edlen Teakholzmöbeln._

_Während Lucius sich in zorniges Schweigen hüllte, ein Zustand, den kaum jemand außer seiner Schwiegermutter und Severus hervorzurufen vermochten, trat letzterer auf sie zu. _

„_Guten Tag, Narcissa. Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut ausgeruht?"_

_Irritiert sah sie ihn an. _

„_Weißt du, es wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich, wenn du hier etwas aufräumen könntest. Lucius war so intelligent, euren Hauself an das St. Mungos auszuleihen, und du siehst ja selbst, wie es hier aussieht." Er machte eine vage Geste, die den Raum umfassen sollte. _

„_Ach, das ist ja interessant", erwiderte sie spitz. „Möchtest du mich nach dem Tee dann zur Gartenarbeit einteilen, Severus?"_

_Snape lächelte, und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Narcissa eine seltsame Narbe, die sich von der Stirn aus über die Wange bis hinunter zur Oberlippe zog, und diese seltsam verzerrte. _

„_Was ist mit dir geschehen?__", erkundigte sie sich mitfühlend. „Sieht gar nicht nach misslungenem Trank aus." Soweit sie wusste, war Severus seit dem zweiten Semester an der Magischen Universität kein Kessel mehr explodiert oder geschmolzen, noch hatte er irgendeinen anderen nennenswerten Unfall in seinem Laboratorium erlitten._

„_Schlangenbiss", erklärte Severus, um ungewohnt auskunftsfreudig hinzu zusetzen: „Nagini ist nicht sonderlich zahm. Ich musste feststellen, dass es unklug ist, ihr in die Quere zu kommen."_

_Narcissa lächelte. „Nun ja, versuch es positiv zu sehen: Es verleiht dir etwas Verwegenes. Wie bei einem Kriegshelden oder Geheimagenten."_

_Severus verdrehte aufstöhnend die Augen. Offenbar hatte sie einen Nerv getroffen. „Bitte, Narcissa", presste er hervor, „lass uns hier ein bisschen aufräumen. Ich bilde mir ein, Druella gestern Abend sagen gehört zu haben, sie wolle euch heute einen Besuch abstatten und auch etwas Geschäftliches mit deinem Mann besprechen."_

_Narcissa holte tief Luft und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr heute gerade noch gefehlt. „Also schön", willigte sie ein. _

„_Das ist eine kluge Entscheidung", lobte Severus, als wäre sie einer seiner Erstklässler auf Hogwarts. Dabei war sie fast sicher, dass kaum je ein Schüler dem finsteren Tränkemeister ein Lob zu entlocken vermochte. Nun, das würde sich ändern, sobald Draco nach __Hogwarts__ in__s__ Internat kam. _

_Draco – Narcissa hob eines der herabgefallenen Bilder auf. Es zeigte ihren Sohn, gerade drei Jahre alt, mit vor Vergnügen aufgerissenen Augen vor Lucius auf dem Besen. Sie wirkte einen ‚Reparo' und stellte das nun wieder tadellos gerahmte Bild zurück an seinen Platz. Nacheinander kehrten all die zauberhaften Erinnerungen wieder auf das Kaminsims zurück. Ihre Hochzeit, Draco als Baby mit den Großeltern mütterlicherseits, Dracos Einschulung, Urlaubsbilder vom Skifahren in St. Moritz, von den Ferien in den schwedischen Schären, und sogar ein Bild von Lucius und Draco beim Wildwasserkanufahren in Kanada. Wie alt war der Junge da gewesen, überlegte Narcissa. Dreizehn oder vierzehn? Der Dunkle Lord war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zurückgekehrt, doch noch hatte Lucius es vermocht, sich für einige wenige Tage von der Fülle seiner Pflichten loszueisen und mit dem Jungen in die Rocky Mountains zu fahren. Sie erinnerte sich gut, wie traurig sie war, dass sie nicht mitkommen konnte; jemand musste in London bleiben und die Geschäfte führen._

„_Ist das dein Spiegel?", erkundigte sich Severus und reichte ihr einen handtellergroßen, mit fein geschmiedetem Silber verzierten venezianischen Spiegel, den Lucius ihr während der letzten gemeinsamen Reise nach Florenz bei einem Trödler auf einem Straßenmarkt gekauft hatte. _

„_Du meine Güte, ja", antwortete Narcissa und drehte sich zu Lucius um. „Weißt du noch, wir haben unseren fünfzehnten Hochzeitstag in dieser romantischen kleinen Trattoria gefeiert."_

_Lucius lächelte ihr zu, die Gesichtszüge viel klarer als zuvor. Die letzten Jahre hatten seinem einst makellosen Aussehen zugesetzt, der Dunkle Lord verlangte so viel von ihm. Feine Linien hatten sich in die Augenwinkel gegraben, eine steile Sorgenfalte verunzierte viel zu oft seine Stirn, und um den Mund hatte sich der harte Zug manifestiert, den man zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Heirat nur hatte erahnen können. Doch egal, wie müde und angestrengt Lucius aussah, wenn er sie in die Arme nahm und küsste, bekam sie noch immer weiche Knie, und sie würde nie einen anderen so lieben, nie einen anderen so attraktiv finden. _

_Ihr Blick fiel in den kunstvollen Handspiegel. Auch in ihrem Gesicht hatte das Leben Spuren hinterlassen, aber sie konnte sich nicht beklagen. _

„_Du bist immer noch wunderschön", hörte sie Lucius zärtlich an ihrem Ohr murmeln. Sie spürte die Wärme seiner Umarmung, und lehnte sich gegen den kräftigen Körper, weil ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde. _

„Mir ist übel"_, brachte sie noch hervor, dann begann das Würgen, während der Raum um sie herum in kalter Schwärze versank. _

„Mrs. Malfoy?" Eine vage bekannte männliche Stimme.

„Cissy. Geh nicht weg. Verlass mich nicht. Cissy, Geliebte." Lucius' Worte drangen von weit her wie durch meterdicke Watteschichten an ihr Ohr. Flehend, verzweifelt.

Obwohl seine Stimme aus geraumer Entfernung zu stammen schien, spürte sie doch seine Arme, die sie umfingen, die Wärme seines Körpers an ihrem Rücken. Sie musste an ihn gelehnt sitzen, schloss sie, ehe eine neuerliche Welle der Übelkeit sie überrollte.

„_Calma nauseam."_ Die erste Stimme. Jetzt konnte Narcissa auch diese zuordnen. Sie gehörte zu Heiler Delain aus dem St. Mungos.

Mühsam hob sie die Lider, blickte in die schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape und erbrach sich in die Keramikschale, die er ihr mit unbewegtem Ausdruck vorhielt. Jemand wischte ihr sachte mit einem weichen Tuch über den Mund.

„Merlin sei Dank, wir haben sie wieder", verkündete Delain. „Bitte ein paar Tropfen von dem antiemetischen Trank, Mr. Snape."

Narcissa spürte eine gläserne Pipette auf den Lippen und schmeckte etwas Bitteres, das sich zu der Galle in ihrem Mund addierte; ein nicht eben angenehmer Geschmack.

„Cissy." Lucius' Stimme war nur ein heiseres Flüstern, als seine Lippen sachte ihre Wange streiften. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Ein Glas Wasser erschien vor ihrem Mund. Dankbar nahm sie einen Schluck, und erfrischende Kühle vertrieb die größte Bitternis von ihrem Gaumen. Sie sah sich um. Sie saß tatsächlich auf dem Bett in Lucius' Schlafzimmer, ihren Oberkörper an seinen Brustkorb gelehnt. Neben dem Bett lehnte sich Delain eben auf seinem Stuhl zurück, ihm gegenüber stand Severus und funkelte Lucius mit kaum verhohlener Wut an. Sowohl Severus als auch Delain hielten ihre Stäbe in den Händen. Im Türrahmen hatte sich mit drohender Miene einer der Sicherheitsmänner aufgebaut. Ein Auror, erinnerte sich Narcissa.

Sie griff mit der Hand an ihre schmerzende Stirn, massierte sie sanft mit kreisenden Bewegungen und strich dann ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Heiler Delain, Severus" – sie drehte sich zu Lucius um – „Vater, was ist hier geschehen? Ich befürchte, mir ist schrecklich übel geworden."

„Ja, das ist kein Wunder", stimmte Delain ihr zu. „Die letzten Stunden waren sicher schwierig. Sie hatten einen amnesischen Anfall. Wie gut, dass Ihr … Schwiegervater uns so schnell verständigt hat. Woher hatten Sie eigentlich die Eule, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Miss O'Malley war so vorausschauend, einen Vogel auf dem Dachboden unterzubringen, eine Schleiereule", erwiderte Lucius.

Etwas mühsam und schwer atmend kroch er nun hinter Narcissa hervor und bettet sie sorgsam auf ein großes Kissen, dass er ihr in den Rücken schob.

„Ich bin froh, dass es Ihnen besser geht, Narcissa", sagte er und nahm von Severus den Gehstock entgegen. Schwer darauf gestützt schritt er zur Tür.

„_Lucius_ wird erleichtert sein", schnarrte Snape.

„Wann wird er zurück sein, Severus?", fragte Narcissa matt. „Hat er sich gemeldet?"

„Wie ich gehört habe, ziehen sich seine Verhandlungen in Singapur noch etwas in die Länge", erwiderte Snape vage, während sein schwarzer, stechender Blick sich in ihr Gehirn zu bohren schien.

Heiler Delain räusperte sich. „Was genau hat Mr. Malfoy senior Ihnen erzählt, Mrs. Malfoy?", erkundigte er sich freundlich.

Narcissa blinzelte und griff sich wieder an die Stirn. „Also, er meinte, dass ich keinen Unfall hatte, sondern von einem Amnesiafluch getroffen wurde. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass mir mehr als ein paar Monate an Erinnerung fehlen."

„Dieser ungeduldige Bastard!", entfuhr es Snape. Er wandte sich zur Tür. „Wir sprechen uns noch, _Abraxas_." Es klang wie eine Drohung.

„Nein, nein, das ist schon in Ordnung", widersprach Narcissa mit schwachem Lächeln. „Es hat mir geholfen, mich besser zu Recht zu finden. Ich meine, ich verstehe jetzt, woher meine Erinnerungslücken stammen. Weiß man, wer mich verflucht hat?"

„Das würden wir gerne von Ihnen erfahren", erklärte der Auror von der Tür her.

„Tut mir Leid, daran kann ich mich nicht erinnern", gab sie zur Antwort. „Sonst würde ich kaum fragen."

„Es ist völlig normal, dass die Erinnerung von Mrs. Malfoy nur bruchstückhaft zurückkehrt", erläuterte Delain hilfsbereit. „Sie wird sich zuerst an Dinge erinnern, die weiter in der Vergangenheit liegen."

„Ich erinnere mich an Dracos Einschulung", teilte sie mit.

Alle Augen starrten sie an.

„Er ist in Hogwarts, nicht wahr? Deshalb konnte ich ihn noch nicht sehen. Ich nehme an, Lucius wollte nicht, dass wir ihn beunruhigen?"

Delain nickte, sichtlich erleichtert. „So ist es, Mrs. Malfoy. Genau so."

In diesem Augenblick hörte man von draußen Babygeschrei. Narcissa sprang aus dem Bett. „Ich muss mich um Gemma kümmern."

„Ganz ruhig, Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Delain begütigend. „Ihre Freundin Mrs. O' Malley ist da und kümmert sich um das Kind."

Ohne sich um ihre bloßen Füße oder den Einwand des Heilers zu bekümmern, eilte Narcissa an den Männern vorbei, die Treppe hinunter. Sie folgte Gemmas Weinen bis in die Küche.

„Hey Narcissa! Wie schön, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist." Holly strahlte sie an. Sie saß am Küchentisch und hatte Gemma im Arm. Ihre Mutter nahm eben die Flasche aus dem Wasserbad.

„Gleich fertig, kleiner Schreihals", lachte sie und spritzte einige Tropfen Milch auf die zarte Haut am Inneren ihres Handgelenks. „Temperatur passt", sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter. „Aber vielleicht möchte Narcissa Gemma lieber selbst füttern."

„Das möchte ich wirklich", erklärte Narcissa und nahm das Baby von ihrer Freundin entgegen. „Nichts gegen dich, aber…"

„Schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Holly lächelnd.

Narcissa gab das Lächeln zurück und stellte wieder einmal fest, wie sehr Holly ihrer Mutter ähnelte, trotz des pechschwarzen, glatten Haares und der blauen Strähnen darin.

„Du musst das Wasserbad mit einem neuen Wärmezauber versehen, Holly", sagte Àine. Sie trocknete ihre Hände ab und wandte dabei Narcissa die unverletzte Seite ihres Gesichts zu. Sah man sie nur so im Profil, war sie noch immer eine schöne Frau, mit den langen roten Locken, dachte Narcissa geistesabwesend und versuchte sich erfolglos daran zu erinnern, woher Àines Narben stammten.

In diesem Augenblick schwang die Küchentür auf, und Snape rauschte mit wehendem Umhang herein.

„Ich habe noch einige Fragen an dich, Nar…"

Er verstummte mitten im Wort; sein Gesichtsausdruck wie auch seine Gestalt versteinert, starrte er Hollys Mutter an.

Wie in Zeitlupe wandte sie sich zu ihm um, auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Ausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Erschrecken, Staunen und furchtsamer Anspannung lag. Ihr Blick huschte für Sekundenbruchteile zu ihrer Tochter hinüber, dann jedoch fasste sie sich.

„Severus. Ich wusste nicht, dass du heute hier sein würdest. Wir haben nur die Auroren und Heiler Delain kommen gesehen."

Der Tränkemeister, sonst ein Musterbeispiel an Selbstbeherrschung und makelloser Fassade, erbleichte merklich. Seine ohnehin blasse Haut nahm einen ins Kalkweiße spielenden Ton an, seine Hände begannen zu zittern, und ein heiseres Krächzen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

„Àine."

Narcissa zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eine mokante Imitation von Severus' üblichem Mienenspiel. „Wie ich sehe, bedarf es keiner Vorstellung. Offenbar kennt ihr euch bereits."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_


	26. Vergangenheit

_**Gefährten**_

_**Eine Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_Hallo, liebe Leserinnen!_

_ Ich danke sehr für die freundlichen Reviews, und zwar sweet-from-heaven, Reditus Mortis, Alandra und Lufa. Ich freue mich, dass Euch die Geschichte noch immer so gut gefällt. _

_Ich bedaure, dass Ihr derzeit so lange auf meine Updates warten müsst, aber ich habe einen privaten Work-Overload und war/bin immer wieder krank. Keine günstige Kombination fürs Schreiben. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder dabei, und mit dem neuen Kapitel wünsche ich Euch wie stets viel Vergnügen!_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_Betagelesen von TheVirginian, der ich für echte Tintenarbeit auf Papier herzlichen Dank sage._

_

* * *

_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**Musik: After Forever – Ex Cathedra ouverture**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**26. Vergangenheit  
**

So schnell, wie er zur Tür hereingerauscht war, so hastig verschwand Severus einen Wimpernschlag später aus der Küche. Seine Robe und der wallende Umhang bauschten sich hinter ihm, ein schwarzer Wirbel, der in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit die Treppe hinunter stürzte.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Severus so schnell laufen kann", bemerkte Narcissa scheinbar beiläufig, während sie Áines grüne Augen fragend musterte.

„Und wenn ich auch nur geahnt hätte, dass du so eine Wirkung auf Professor Snape hast, hätte ich darauf bestanden, dass du wenigstens einmal zum Elternsprechtag nach Hogwarts gekommen wärest", setzte Holly begeistert hinzu. „Ich wäre der Star der Schule gewesen!"

„Für Muggel ist es viel zu schwierig, nach Hogwarts zu reisen", entschuldigte sich ihre Mutter. „Ich habe jedoch rege mit deiner Hauslehrerin korrespondiert."

„Nun, wo ein Wille ist, findet sich gemein hin auch ein Weg", gab Narcissa leise zu bedenken. „Du wärest schon nach Hogwarts gekommen, wenn du es gewollt hättest. Ich muss gestehen, ich sterbe vor Neugier, warum du es offenbar um jeden Preis vermieden hast."

Holly runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn man es so betrachtet... Gibt es einen Grund, warum du nie in die Schule zu Besuch gekommen bist, Mutter?"

„Der Aufwand wäre zu groß gewesen. Allein dein Schulgeld zu verdienen, hat mich große Anstrengung gekostet", erklärte Àine lapidar.

„Und warum reagiert der Professor auf dich wie auf eine Inkarnation von Du-weißt-schon-wem?", beharrte Holly mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Ich meine, _dem_ hat er die Stirn geboten, und vor dir haut er ab wie einer, dem beim ersten Date mit der neuen Flamme die Ex-Geliebte über den Weg läuft."

Lähmendes Schweigen breitete sich auf diese letzten Worte hin aus, und Narcissa beobachtete interessiert, wie ihre Freundinnen gleichzeitig blass wurden und erröteten – die eine, Holly, erblasste, während Àine plötzlich aussah, als habe sie mit ihrer feinen weißen Haut zu lange in der ersten Frühlingssonne gesessen.

„Ma", brachte Holly schließlich krächzend hervor, als ihr die Erklärung schließlich dämmerte. „Wieso um Merlins Willen denn ausgerechnet Snape? Ich meine, gab es in ganz London keinen anderen dürren, fetthaarigen Miesepeter als meinen Zaubertränkelehrer? Kein Wunder, dass du nie nach Hogwarts wolltest."

Hollys Gesicht zeigte sehr genau die Miene des entgeisterten Schulmädchens, das erfährt, dass seine Mutter sich ausgerechnet den von allen gefürchteten und verhassten Antilehrer als Liebhaber ausgesucht hat. „Wann war denn das?", setzte sie neugierig hinzu.

„Lange bevor er dein Lehrer wurde", entgegnete Àine. „Und jetzt würde ich gerne das Thema wechseln."

Dies kam in der Situation auch durchaus gelegen, denn eben in diesem Moment waren Schritte von der Treppe zu hören, und gleich darauf drängten sich Heiler Delain, Lucius Malfoy und der als Sicherheitsmann verkleidete Auror in die Küche.

Delain bestand darauf, Narcissa noch einmal zu untersuchen, und diese nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihre Freundinnen zu verabschieden und sich etwas Privatsphäre mit ihrem Arzt auszubitten. Als alle gegangen waren und sie die Konsultation hinter sich gebracht hatte, sank sie erschöpft auf das Sofa im Salon, drückte Gemmas nach Milch duftendes Köpfchen an ihre Schulter und erlaubte endlich den Tränen freien Lauf. Siebzehn Jahre hatte man ihr gestohlen – ein halbes Leben.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Narcissa erwachte Stunden später aus einen unruhigen Halbschlaf. Sie sah sich nach Gemma um, doch im Zimmer war es still, sah man vom Knacken und Prasseln der Buchenscheite im Kaminfeuer ab.

„Sie schläft. Ich habe sie nach oben getragen", hörte Narcissa die Stimme ihres Mannes sanft vom anderen Ende des Raumes. Er hatte eine Decke über die Beine gezogen, und ein Buch lag aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß.

„Du wirst dir die Augen verderben, _Lucius_", bemerkte sie trocken, ihn liebevoll neckend.

Er starrte sie an, sichtliche Erleichterung im Blick der grauen Augen. „Ich habe es geahnt, ja darum gebetet, Cissy. Du hast alle getäuscht, selbst Severus." Er lächelte. „Also habe ich deinen Händedruck, bevor du herunter gelaufen bist, um Gemma zu füttern, doch richtig interpretiert."

„Severus zu täuschen ist die Bedingung, um diese Auroren im Ungewissen zu lassen", gab sie souverän zurück. „Ich sah die Wache im Türeingang, deswegen habe ich mich verstellt. Mir ist unklar, ob sie dich nach Askaban zurückschicken, wenn sie glauben, dass ich genesen bin. Und das wäre wirklich..."

Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie den Schrecken auf Lucius' schmalem Gesicht sah. Doch er glitt aus dem Schaukelstuhl, den Gehstock vergessen zurücklassend, trat vor sie hin und zog sie aus dem Sofa hoch in seine Arme.

Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen beiden des Trosts nötiger bedurfte. Narcissa empfand in ihrer Trauer um die verlorenen Jahre dennoch ein tiefes Glücksgefühl, das wie ein stetig heller glänzender Stern die Düsternis ihrer Gedanken überstrahlte: Lucius war an ihrer Seite. Mit dem geliebten Mann neben sich gab es nichts, das sie fürchten musste. Mit ihm gemeinsam würde sie sich die vergessene Zeit zurückholen.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Die folgenden Tage schritten in der improvisierten Version von Malfoy Manor in perfekter Ruhe und Harmonie voran. Jeden Tag enthüllte Lucius seiner Frau ein neues Puzzleteil ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, und mit jedem einzelnen Stück wurde das Gesamtbild für Narcissa klarer. Ein Bild nach dem anderen restrukturierte sich in Narcissas Kopf; mit jedem neuen Aspekt fügten sich andere wie von selbst ein, und so half Lucius ihr, den Schleier vom Gesicht der sie verbindenden Geschichte zu ziehen. Dabei erleichterte ihnen die Zurückhaltung ihrer Umgebung diesen Prozess: Sie blieben weitestgehend von Störungen verschont. Weder Severus noch irgendwelche Auroren ließen sich blicken. Lediglich Heiler Delain suchte sie zweimal auf; beide Male untersuchte er Narcissa, und im Rahmen des zweiten Besuchs wollte er auch Lucius einer Stabdiagnostik unterziehen. Dieser lehnte höflich, aber sehr bestimmt ab, mit dem Hinweis, dass er sich deutlich besser fühle. Die Erleichterung darüber, dass Delain sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden gab, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

Nicht unbedingt als Störung mochte Narcissa die Besuche ihrer Freundin Holly empfinden, die mehrmals nach oben kam, um mit Narcissa Entwürfe für neue Gewänder durchzusprechen und einige edle Stoffmuster zuzuordnen. Die kreative Arbeit bereitete Narcissa große Freude und verschaffte ihr eine Befriedigung, die sie selbst überraschte.

„Hast du noch etwas über die Geschichte mit Snape und deiner Mutter erfahren?", erkundigte sie sich, als sie eine Woche nach dem Aufeinandertreffen der beiden und Severus' merkwürdiger Reaktion auf Àine mit der Arbeit fertig waren und sich eine Tasse Tee genehmigten.

„Nicht ein Sterbenswort", erwiderte Holly. „Allerdings sehe ich Mutter auch kaum. Sie verkauft ja in unserem Geschäft in Soho, ich habe hier so viel zu tun, und seit Mittwoch ist Jaques auch aus Paris zurück. Wir hatten nicht einmal Zeit für eine Tasse Tee, Mutter und ich, zumal sie die letzten beiden Abende wieder in dem Irish Pub in Muggellondon ausgeholfen hat, in dem sie bis vor ein paar Monaten regelmäßig gearbeitet hat."

„Wieso tut sie das denn?", erkundigte sich Narcissa irritiert. „Sie hat das doch gar nicht mehr nötig."

„Sie sagt, der Wirt sei wie ein Freund nach all den Jahren, sie habe ihm nur einen Gefallen getan." Holly zuckte die Achseln. „Das ist wie mit der kleinen Wohnung in der Winkelgasse, die sie einfach nicht aufgeben will. Oben wäre es so viel bequemer, Jaques und mir würde es auch nichts ausmachen, sie bei uns zu haben, aber sie hat wie immer ihren eigenen Kopf, mit dem sie natürlich durch die Wand muss. War deine Mutter auch so?"

Narcissa dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie antwortete. Druella war eine kalte, strenge Hexe gewesen, stets perfekt von den eleganten Stiefeln bis unter den Scheitel lackschwarzer Haare. Narcissa hatte sich als Mädchen oft gefragt, ob der dunkle, eisige Engel im Salon, den sie auf Französisch „Maman" zu nennen und zu siezen hatte, überhaupt Gefühle besaß. Doch an manchen Abend, wenn Narcissa und Andromeda heimlich vom Treppengeländer aus ihre Mutter beobachteten, wenn diese sich ein letztes Mal bevor sie ausging vor dem Spiegel drehte, lag ein besonderer Schimmer in den blauen Augen Druellas, den die Mädchen erst viel später als Leidenschaft zu deuten vermochten.

„Nein", erwiderte Narcissa schließlich auf Hollys Frage. „Meine Mutter hatte nichts mit deiner gemein. Unterschiedlicher können zwei Menschen kaum sein. Aber um zum Ursprung unseres Gesprächs zurück zu kehren, meine Mutter war genau die Art Frau, die ich mir immer an Snapes Seite vorgestellt habe. Deine hingegen ist in allem so anders als er – ich frage mich, was sie an ihm gefunden haben mag. Er war auch vor zwanzig Jahren schon nicht eben das, was man im Allgemeinen als attraktiv bezeichnet hätte."

„Mir wird ganz komisch, wenn du so über meinen ehemaligen Lehrer sprichst", versetzte Holly schaudernd. „Und ihn mir mit Ma vorzustellen, ist einfach... Also das Bild will nicht in meinen Kopf und es soll auch besser gar nicht erst hinein." Sie schüttelte den schwarzen Schopf. „Sag mal, Narcissa, hast du eigentlich inzwischen etwas von ... deinem Mann gehört?

Ist er immer noch auf Geschäftsreise?"

Narcissa erstarrte. Eigentlich wollte sie ihre junge Freundin nicht belügen, doch konnte sie es wagen, ihr die Wahrheit anzuvertrauen? Eine Wahrheit, die Holly natürlich kennen musste, von der sie jedoch nicht wissen konnte, dass sie Narcissa längst bekannt war – eine Tatsache, von der sie und Lucius noch nicht entschieden hatten, wie sie damit ihrer Umgebung gegenüber umgehen sollten.

Zum Glück rettet Gemmas plötzliches, lautes Geschrei Narcissa aus der Verlegenheit, eine exakte Antwort geben zu müssen.

„Er hat keine Eule geschickt", entgegnete sie vage und verschwand mit einer Entschuldigung die Treppe hinauf in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Als sie zwanzig Minuten später in den Salon zurückkehrte, war Holly gegangen.

Am selben Abend sprach Narcissa mit Lucius. „Wir müssen entscheiden, wie wir mit der Besserung meines Zustands umgehen", erklärte sie. „Ich möchte meine Freundin nicht belügen, aber wenn ich dich nur so vor Askaban schützen kann, werde ich es weiterhin tun."

„Mir war bewusst, dass wir uns etwas überlegen müssen, eine Strategie brauchen. Deswegen habe ich Reprobate Lawbender eine Nachricht gesandt und ihn gebeten, morgen Abend zum Essen zu kommen", eröffnete Lucius

Narcissa zog die Stirn kraus. „Du meinst, eine Einladung zum _Essen_ wäre in seinem Fall angebracht?"

„Meine Briefe werden kontrolliert", erinnerte Lucius. „Ich konnte ihn wohl kaum auf ein Glas Pfauenblut bitten, ohne damit Anstoß zu erregen."

Narcissa musste lachen ob Lucius' feiner Ironie, und sein Gesicht spiegelte ihre Miene mit einem dezenten Lächeln.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Ich denke, ein Teil der Wahrheit muss ans Licht", erklärte Reprobate Lawbender am nächsten Abend, während seine blassen Finger mit den kurzen, sorgsam manikürten Nägeln über das edle Kristall des Weinglases strichen.

Er erfreute sich an dem Anblick der schimmernden purpurnen Flüssigkeit, in der sich der Abglanz des Kaminfeuers glitzernd brach.

„Wenn Sie vortäuschen, kaum eine Besserung zu verspüren, wird das Ministerium irgendwann ungeduldig werden, und man wird darüber nachdenken, ob all das hier" – seine vage Geste umfasste das Arbeitszimmer mit den schweren Ledersesseln und den Reihen bis zur Decke mit Büchern bestückter Mahagoniregale –„die Mühe wert ist und der angemessene Platz für einen Gefangenen."

Lucius nahm einen Schluck des dunkelroten Traubensafts und erschauerte wie jedes Mal von Neuem angesichts der samtigen, aber klebrigen Süße. Dass sie in diesem Gefängnis keinen Wein erlaubten, empfand er sichtlich als Zumutung, doch wie bei manch anderem, das ihn früher hätte vor Zorn explodieren lassen, klagte er nicht. Narcissa hatte ihn vor dem Dunklen Lord in Demut auf den Knien gesehen, doch diese Haltung war stets von einem inneren Stolz durchdrungen gewesen, den Platz zur Rechten des Meisters selbst gewählt zu haben. Eine Position zudem, die fast grenzenlose Macht über die Masse aller sonstigen Zauberer und Menschen verhieß. Nun jedoch beugte sich ihr Mann den Umständen, und sie konnte kein zorniges Aufbegehren in seinem Blick mehr entdecken. In jedem Falle musste sie ihn vor Askaban bewahren, und sie würde alles Erforderliche dafür tun.

„Die einzige Wahrheit, die das Ministerium interessiert, ist die Identität meines Attentäters", gab Narcissa zu bedenken. „Und bedauerlicherweise erinnere ich mich nicht."

„Noch nicht", erwiderte Lawbender. „Ich war jedoch so frei, einige Spezialisten zu konsultieren, selbstverständlich unauffällig und außerhalb Großbritanniens. Man hat mir erläutert, dass eine legilimentische Untersuchung Ihrer Erinnerungen dann eine Option ist, wenn Sie sich insgesamt wieder an neun Zehntel des Vergangenen erinnern."

„Heiler Delain sagte doch, es bestünde ein zu großes Risiko", wandte Lucius ein. „Narcissa könnte schwere Schäden davontragen. Unter keinen Umständen werde ich zulassen, dass meine Frau sich einer solchen Gefahr aussetzt."

„Delain ahnt nicht, wie weit Narcissas Heilungsprozess bereits fortgeschritten ist. Davon abgesehen wäre es auch sehr unklug, zu riskieren, dass das Ministerium die Information über den Attentäter zufällig erfährt. Dieses Wissen ist unsere einzige echte Verhandlungsmasse, Lucius. Sie allein steht zwischen Ihnen und Askaban."

Der Anwalt nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und schloss wohlig die Augen, während er ganz offensichtlich Aroma und Geschmack des Getränks auf seiner Zunge und in seiner Kehle genoss.

„Ich weiß diese Geste sehr zu schätzen", bekundete er dann mit Blick auf die schmale weiße Bandage an Lucius' Handgelenk, um scherzend hinzuzufügen: „Ein guter Jahrgang, exquisites Bouquet."

Lucius lächelte hintergründig. „Südengland, beste Lage. Kein künstlicher Dünger. Vor vielen Jahren bereits hätte ich im Zweifel darauf bestanden, mir lieber die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden, bevor ich einem Gast Trauben_saft _serviere. Allerdings gedachte ich nicht, dies jemals wörtlich umzusetzen. Also, Reprobate, welche Strategie schlagen Sie vor?"

„Verhandlungen", gab der Anwalt wenig überraschend zurück. „Ich werde mit dem Ministerium Verhandlungen führen. Wir erklären Narcissas Bereitschaft, sich der Gefahr auszusetzen, die von legilimentischen Untersuchungstechniken ausgeht, unter der Bedingung, dass Sie, Lucius, dauerhaft auf freiem Fuß bleiben – jedenfalls insoweit, als man diesen Hausarrest als Freiheit bezeichnen will. Über das Ausmaß der Gefahr, in die Sie, Narcissa, sich begeben, werden wir die Auroren allerdings täuschen." Er konzentrierte sich nun auf Narcissa. „Ihre Heilung wird offiziell langsamer vonstatten gehen als in Wirklichkeit, aber ein paar Brosamen müssen Sie den Auroren schon hinstreuen."

„Wenn Delain einmal im Monat kommt, könnte ich ihm jeweils ein Jahr Fortschritt anbieten", schlug sie vor. „Das ließe Ihnen siebzehn Monate für die Verhandlungen."

„Mir erscheint diese Zeit sehr lang", gab Lawbender zurück. „Die Menschen sind ungeduldig. Länger als ein knappes Jahr sollten wir die Angelegenheit nicht hinausziehen, zumal Sie Delain wohl wöchentlich konsultieren müssen. Auch dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass er ein erfahrender Heiler ist. Es wird mit jedem Mal schwieriger werden, ihn zu täuschen."

Narcissa zog die Stirn kraus, dann jedoch nickte sie. „Also schön. Niemand kennt sich so gut mit Verhandlungen aus wie Sie, Reprobate."

Der Anwalt lächelte und entblößte zwei makellose weiße Zahnreihen, deren Eckzähne kaum merklich hervorstanden. „Entblättern Sie Ihre Erinnerungen bruchstückhaft vor dem Heiler", empfahl er. „Eine zu streng chronologische Folge ist unwahrscheinlich, wurde mir gesagt. Außerdem erlaubt Ihnen diese Taktik, Lucius sehr viel eher auch offiziell zu „erkennen". Und dies wiederum", erklärte er mit verschmitztem Ausdruck auf dem asketischen Gesicht, „würde Draco sehr freuen, weil er Sie dann endlich sehen könnte. Er war gestern bei mir in der Kanzlei."

Lawbender öffnete seine Aktenmappe und entnahm ihr einen Umschlag aus makellosem Büttenpapier. Narcissa griff nach dem dargereichten Papier und zog den Inhalt heraus: vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen zwei offenbar aktuelle Bilder, die einen jungen Mann mit langen blonden Haaren hinter einem massiven Ebenholzschreibtisch mit aufwändigen Schnitzereien zeigten. Hinter ihm prangte an der kostbaren Tapete ein Wappen, darauf wand sich eine silbrige Schlange vor grünem Grund um ein Paragrafensymbol. Draco lächelte in die Kamera und winkte.

„Er lässt ausrichten, dass er seine Mutter liebt und sich freut, sie bald wieder im Arm halten zu dürfen", drang Lawbenders Stimme an ihr Ohr. Im nächsten Moment umfing sie Lucius' Wärme und sein spezifischer, angenehm herber Duft, als er sich gegen sie lehnte und sachte seine Finger mit den ihren verschlang.

Sie blinzelte eine Träne weg und straffte sich. Hier vor Rührung zu vergehen war unpassend, auch wenn sie sich die Schwäche verzieh.

Als der Anwalt kurze Zeit später gegangen war, fand sie sich in Lucius' Armen wieder. „Ein Jahr", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr, und sein Atem kitzelte die empfindliche Haut ihres Halses. „Zumindest diese Zeit haben wir beinahe sicher. Und wir werden jeden einzelnen Tag davon zu einem Fest machen."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Zwei Wochen später – Narcissa fütterte schon in Nachthemd und seidigem Morgenmantel Gemma im Salon – klopfte es an der Tür. Lucius ging den Flur entlang um zu öffnen, selbstverständlich nicht, ohne den obligatorischen Gehstock mit sich zu führen. Bisher wusste niemand außer Lawbender und ihm selbst, dass Narcissa sich seiner wahren Identität bewusst war.

Die Tür zu öffnen barg keinerlei Gefahr, da der Zugang zu dem Apartment scharf bewacht wurde, aber die Arbeit eines Hauselfen zu verrichten versetzte Lucius noch immer einen Stich. Außerdem war es bereits sehr spät, und ein nicht angekündigter Besuch erschien ihm ebenso unpassend wie unhöflich, dass er zumindest einen besonderen Grund vermutete.

Jede Besonderheit allerdings konnte in der unsicheren Lage, in der sie sich befanden, bedrohlich sein. Es gab keinerlei Garantie, dass das Ministerium seinen Kurs gegenüber den Malfoys nicht unvermittelt änderte.

Nervös und mit ungutem Gefühl öffnete Lucius. Sein Blick fiel auf die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Tränkemeisters, der im Licht der magischen Fackeln im Flur stand.

„Severus. Das ist eine Überraschung", stellte Lucius fest, ohne die Tür freizugeben.

Narcissa erschien im Eingang zum Salon, Gemma auf dem Arm. Ein einziger Blick auf den hageren Mann, der einst ein Freund ihres Mannes gewesen war, sagte ihr, dass er sich in schlechter Verfassung befand. Bleich, mit brennenden schwarzen Augen, starrte er mit leerem Blick an Lucius vorbei.

Auch Lucius hatte ganz offenbar bemerkt, dass Snape sich in einer Ausnahmesituation befand.

„Ein später Besuch", erklärte er leise. „Was führt dich hierher?"

„Willst du einen alten Freund nicht hereinbitten?", erkundigte sich der Tränkemeister fordernd – und zu Narcissas absoluter Verblüffung lallend.

„Um Merlins Willen, bist du etwa betrunken, Severus?" Narcissa ging auf ihn zu, doch Lucius vertrat ihr den Weg.

Der Blick des dunkelhaarigen Zauberers fokussierte sich auf Narcissa.

„Muss mit dir sprechen", nuschelte er.

„Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?", fragte Lucius säuerlich. „Es ist gleich halb elf."

Severus grinste breit und sehr untypisch für ihn. „Seit wann bist du so auf deinen Nachtschlaf bedacht, _Abraxas_?"

Gut, immerhin wusste Snape noch, dass er Narcissa gegenüber das Geheimnis um Lucius' Identität wahren musste – zumindest ging er davon aus.

„Sonst warst du nächtlichen…Aktionen gegenüber immer aufgeschlossen", setzte er hinzu. „Du Schwein."

Severus schwankte, und Lucius schnappte nach Luft.

„Es war deine Idee, mich ein paar Nächte nach Lilys Tod ins Bordell zu schleppen", fauchte der Tränkemeister ungehalten und griff nach dem Türrahmen, um sich daran festzuhalten.

Narcissa blickte von dem betrunkenen Professor zu ihrem Mann.

„Falls _Lucius_ das getan haben sollte, war es vermutlich keine seiner besten Ideen", murmelte Lucius.

Severus lachte bitter auf. „Es ist deine Schuld", brach es aus ihm hervor, während er Lucius immer wieder mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Brust tippte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Narcissa, die vermutete, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihr Entsetzen deutlich spiegelte, denn Severus nahm sich nun sichtlich zusammen. „Ich meine, es ist Lucius' Schuld", nuschelte er. „Ich weiß natürlich, dass du nicht er bist, sondern dein Vater."

„Alle Wetter, das reicht jetzt aber", entschied Narcissa. Sie sah Lucius an. „Verfrachte

ihn auf das Sofa im Arbeitszimmer. Wir entscheiden morgen, wer woran Schuld hat, aber disapparieren kann er nicht mehr, und wir können ihn auch nicht den Auroren übergeben."

Sie ließ die beiden Männer stehen und holte Gemma aus dem Salon, die bereits friedlich schlief.

Nur wenige Minuten später erschien Lucius in der Tür zu Narcissas Schlafzimmer. „Cissy?" Die unausgesprochene Frage stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Komm ruhig herein", erwiderte sie und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

Lucius trat ans Bett und nahm ihre Hand, dann ließ er sich auf die Decke sinken und schmiegte sich an seine Frau, bettete den Kopf auf ihre Brust und lauschte dem regelmäßigen Herzschlag.

„Du weißt, dass es nie eine andere gegeben hat?", murmelte er leise in ihr Haar, während seine Finger sachte durch die weichen Strähnen fuhren.

„Andernfalls lägest du jetzt nicht in diesem Bett", gab sie entschieden zurück. „Was hat dich nur geritten, ihn in ein solches Etablissement abzuschleppen? Du kanntest doch die Gerüchte, dass er den Dunklen Lord um das Leben von Lili Potter gebeten hat, ja ihn gerade darum angefleht hat, sie zu verschonen."

„Mir war nicht bewusst, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich das erst vollkommen verstanden, als er uns um Harry Potters Willen betrogen hat. Damals dachte ich, es bedürfe nur etwas…Ablenkung."

„Ach, Lucius." Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir war nicht klar, dass du derart dumm handeln kannst. Severus ist schon immer sensibel gewesen, du wusstest doch, dass all der beißende Sarkasmus nur Fassade ist."

Lucius barg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. „Ich habe so etwas vermutet, als er sich an der Bar hemmungslos betrunken hat. Uns blieb damals nichts anderes übrig, als ihm dabei zuzusehen."

„Uns?"

„Rodolphus…"

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?", seufzte Narcissa. „Und ihr habt ihm nur zugesehen?"

Lucius zuckte die Achseln. „Wir hatten selbst ausreichend Gründe, dem Whisky zu huldigen, wie du dich erinnern wirst", erklärte er lapidar. „Ich wusste damals nicht, ob es mir gelingen würde, unseren Namen wieder rein zu waschen vor den Augen der Gesellschaft. Du weiß, wie knapp es war – und wie schwierig."

Er küsste seine Frau sachte auf den Hals. „Als ich am nächsten Morgen auf dem Boden vor der Bar aufgewacht bin, waren beide fort: Rod und auch Severus. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit ihnen passiert ist in dieser Nacht."

„Nun, vielleicht wird Severus uns morgen dazu etwas sagen", mutmaßte Narcissa. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie die Erklärung überhaupt hören wollte. Allerdings kreiste ein Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, den sie so einfach nicht los wurde und der sich als ziemlich hinderlich beim Einschlafen erwies: Snape war ursprünglich nicht gekommen, um Lucius zu beschimpfen - er hatte mit ihr sprechen wollen. Und sie fragte sich, was ihn so spät in der Nacht hergetrieben haben mochte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Am nächsten Morgen war Narcissa früh auf den Beinen. Lucius schlief noch, als sie mit Gemma auf dem Arm die Treppe hinunter zur Küche lief. Sie machte dem Mädchen das Fläschchen zurecht und begann, sie im Salon zu füttern. Als die Tür sich knarrend öffnete, sah sie erstaunt auf. Lucius war kein Frühaufsteher, vor acht erwartete sie ihn nicht. Doch nicht ihr Mann, sondern ein äußerst zerknitterter und derangiert wirkender Tränkemeister erschien zögernd auf der Schwelle.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Narcissa leise, mit Blick auf das Kind in ihrem Schoß. Auch für Snapes Kater, der sichtbar hinter seiner blassen Stirn lauerte, waren leise Töne vermutlich angebrachter als lärmende Fröhlichkeit.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen", erwiderte Severus zerknirscht. „Meine Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend sind bruchstückhaft, aber auf eurem Sofa aufzuwachen erklärt manches."

„In Addition zu deinen Kopfschmerzen, vermute ich", entgegnete Narcissa. „Wenn du dich frisch machen willst, das Bad ist oben, und im Herrenschlafzimmer hängen saubere Roben im Schrank." Sie lächelte. „Allerdings keine schwarzen."

„Danke, aber ich werde lieber disapparieren", gab er zurück. „Der Wachmann unten verwahrt meinen Stab, hoffe ich." Sein Blick fiel auf Gemma und blieb an ihr hängen. „Sie sieht sehr zufrieden aus."

„Das sollte sie besser, wir kümmern uns gut um sie", erwiderte Narcissa. „Warum bist du gekommen, Severus? Du wolltest mit _mir_ sprechen gestern Abend, nicht mit ihm." Sie vermied bewusst die Nennung der Namen Abraxas und Lucius. Severus noch im Unklaren zu lassen, schien ihr klüger, doch sie wollte ihm auch nicht ins Gesicht lügen. Er neigte zu sehr dazu, Unwahrheiten zu spüren.

„Ich habe allerdings eine Bitte", platze Severus heraus. Eilig sprach er weiter, wie um es hinter sich zu bringen, bevor er es sich doch anders überlegte. „Deine Freundin – Àine O'Malley. Ich bitte dich, ein Treffen zu arrangieren."

Narcissa zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie arbeitet in unserem Geschäft in Soho. Du kannst sie dort jederzeit erreichen."

„Ich möchte sie ungern dort überfallen, und jeder Versuch, mich anzumelden, ist gescheitert. Meine Pergamente kamen ungeöffnet zurück." Sein Blick war zum Fenster hinaus gewandt, doch Narcissa ignorierte die Unhöflichkeit. Ganz offenbar fiel es ihm auch so schon schwer, sich zu offenbaren. Immerhin war Snape ein mehr als verschlossener Charakter.

„Das spricht dafür, dass sie an einem Gespräch nicht interessiert ist", wandte Narcissa ein.

„Was ich ihr nicht verübeln kann", gab der Tränkemeister zurück, und er klang, als presse er die Worte durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Plötzlich jedoch wandte er sich zu Narcissa um, einen Ausdruck unverhohlenen Schmerzes im Gesicht.

„Daher dachte ich, bei euch würde sie sich vielleicht sicher genug fühlen, mich zu empfangen. Falls sie eine Freundin an ihrer Seite hätte… Dir vertraut sie, Narcissa."

„Und ich werde dieses Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen", erklärte die Angesprochene. „Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass du Dracos Pate und ein Freund bist, kann ich dir auch deine Bitte nicht abschlagen. Ich will zumindest mit ihr sprechen."

„Mehr erwarte ich nicht", antwortete Severus. „Danke für das Nachtlager. Ich werde mich übermorgen Abend nach dem Ergebnis deiner Bemühungen erkundigen."

Er deutete eine etwas steife Verbeugung an und verließ das Zimmer, bar jeder Dynamik und dunkler Eleganz, die seinem Abgang normalerweise inne wohnte.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Narcissa entschied, die Dinge nicht auf die lange Bank zu schieben. Bereits am selben Abend ließ sie Gemma in Lucius' Obhut und machte sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Da sie nicht apparieren konnte, nahm sie den Kamin aus dem Atelier im Parterre heraus, der ans Floonetzwerk angeschlossen war, und sie zum „Tropfenden Kessel" brachte.

Natürlich ließ man sie nicht allein gehen. Einer der Sicherheitsleute der Firma erbot sich, sie zu begleiten – er bestand geradezu darauf. Auch hatte er den Zugang zum Kamin erst freigegeben, als Narcissa ihm mehr als deutlich erklärte, sie sei schließlich keine Gefangene und wolle außerdem doch bloß ihre Freundin besuchen.

Sie konnte sich eines gewissen Vergnügens angesichts der inneren Nöte nicht erwehren, die der Auror auszustehen hatte. Ihr Wunsch, auszugehen, kam völlig unerwartet, und ganz sicher hatte er Order, sie nicht einfach so hinaus zu lassen. Doch ganz offensichtlich war die Lüge, von der das Ministerium glaubte, sie allein bewahre die Chance auf Narcissa Malfoys geistige Gesundheit und damit die Lösung des Mordes an Celia Dashwood von höherer Priorität.

Und so ließ sich Narcissa durch das abendliche Flanieren in der Winkelgasse treiben. Die Geschäfte waren erleuchtet und zum Teil noch geöffnet, Restaurants lockten mit Ausrufern und magisch glitzernden, übergroßen Karten, und auch ein paar Bars und Clubs hatten bereits zum Teil spektakuläre Feuerkunstwerke entzündet, um zum Besuch für die spätere Nacht einzuladen. Selten hatte die Winkelgasse eine solche Vitalität ausgestrahlt. Zuletzt hatte Narcissa die Stadt nach dem ersten Fall des Dunklen Lords so erlebt, und damals war es weder ihr noch Lucius oft danach gewesen, sich unter das gemeine Volk zu mischen.

Die belebte Winkelgasse zu verlassen, um in die unbeleuchteten Nebenstraßen abzubiegen, brachte einerseits Ruhe in ihre Gedanken, auch genoss sie die relative Stille und die Abwesenheit der zuckenden Lichter. Andererseits hielt Narcissa den Atem an, als plötzlich eine Erinnerung in ihr aufstieg, die ihr Herz zum rasen brachte und ihr das Adrenalin heiß durch die Adern schießen ließ. Etwa fünfzig Schritt entfernt löste sich eine breite Gestalt aus dem Schatten der Häuser und kam direkt auf sie zu. Sie erstarrte. Genau so musste es gewesen sein, in jener Nacht, als sie angegriffen wurde. Narcissa langte in die Tasche ihres Umhangs, wohl wissend, dass sie dort keinen Zauberstab vorfinden würde. Gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass sich die Geschichte hier nicht wiederholte. Der Angriff auf sie konnte niemals so vorhersehbar gewesen sein wie diese Begegnung mit einem Fremden, denn hätte sie so viel Vorbereitungszeit zur Verfügung gehabt, wäre der Gegner niemals so nah an sie heran gekommen. Immerhin wusste sie sich zu wehren. Doch jetzt blieb ihr nur der Blick über die Schulter in Richtung des Aurors, der ihr noch immer folgte, obwohl sie ihn im „Tropfenden Kessel" deutlich verabschiedet hatte.

Die Anspannung stieg und stellte Narcissas Beherrschung auf eine harte Probe. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später war der fremde Zauberer an ihr vorbei. Während ihr das Herz bis zum Hals klopfte, setzte sie – nun eiliger – ihren Weg durch die stillen Gassen fort, deren Dunkelheit nun nichts Beruhigendes mehr hatte. Sie war sich ihrer Verletzlichkeit ohne den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand schmerzlich bewusst.

Endlich erreichte sie das kleine Haus, in dem Àine noch immer wohnte, inzwischen ohne ihre Tochter. Sie war froh, dass sanftes Licht von Kerzen und aus dem Kamin durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge drang. Narcissa klopfte und rief nach ihrer Freundin, worauf sich die Tür ohne Verzögerung öffnete.

Die anheimelnde Wärme des Feuers schlug ihr schon im Flur entgegen, und Narcissa schloss aufatmend die Tür hinter sich.

„Hey, hey. Hallo Narcissa!", rief ihr Àine entgegen. „Komm doch bitte rein und hänge deinen Umhang selbst auf. Ich stecke bis zu den Ellbogen im Teig."

Narcissa beeilte sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen und trat in die gemütliche Wohnküche. Obwohl es nichts Ungewöhnliches war, Àine Hauselfenarbeiten verrichten zu sehen, schüttelte Narcissa unwillkürlich den Kopf.

„Guten Abend. Was machst du da?"

„Elsässer Flammkuchen", erwiderte ihre Freundin. „Original mit Sahne und Rauchspeck."

Narcissa rümpfte die Nase. Fleisch – und gar vom Schwein – stand nicht auf ihrem Speiseplan.

„Ich mach dir ein Stück mit Lauch und Käse", bot Àine an. „Ist gar kein Mehraufwand. Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Gerne", nickte Narcissa.

„Im Küchenschrank ist Orangensaft, und Wasser steht im Kasten im Flur", informierte Àine, während sie weiterhin die helle Masse in der Schüssel bearbeitete. „Oder möchtest du lieber ein Glas Wein?"

„Ich soll eigentlich keinen Alkohol trinken", erklärte Narcissa.

„Wein ist kein Alkohol, sondern Savoir vivre", erwiderte die Irin. Sie beförderte den runden Teigklumpen mit einem satten Plumps auf ein sauberes Holzbrett und begann, ihre Hände und Unterarme unter dem Wasserhahn von den klebrigen Resten zu reinigen.

„Rot oder weiß?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Gerne ein trockener Weißwein", antwortete Narcissa.

Àine holte eine Flasche aus dem Keller, öffnete sie auf Muggelart und ließ zwei Gläser aus dem Regal herbeischweben. Wer es nicht besser wusste und außer Acht ließ, dass sie keinen Zauberstab benutzte, hätte sie für eine gewöhnliche Hexe halten können.

Während sie den Teig ausrollte und gleich darauf den Flammkuchen im Ofen buk, plauderten die beiden Frauen über das Modegeschäft und die kleinen und großen Ereignisse in der Boutique in Soho. Àine schilderte die zum Teil wirklich kuriosen Begebenheiten und Sonderwünsche der Kundinnen mit so viel Charme und Wärme, dass Narcissa sich köstlich amüsierte. Der Wein und das leckere Essen trugen ebenfalls ihren Teil zu einer entspannten Gesprächsatmosphäre bei.

Nachdem sie ihr köstliches Mahl beendet hatten, ließ Àine die Teller zur Spüle schweben und beugte sich zu ihrem Gast herüber.

„Also, Narcissa, was treibt dich fort aus deiner wundervollen Maisonette und hierher in meine kleine Wohnung? Über die Boutique hätten wir auch übermorgen bei der wöchentlichen Besprechung reden können."

Narcissa seufzte. „Ich möchte etwas tauschen."

Àine machte große Augen. „Ein Tauschhandel? Wie ungewöhnlich. Worum geht es?"

„Um Geheimnisse", erwiderte Narcissa und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas. Der Wein war einfach, aber schmackhaft. „Eines von mir gegen eine Geschichte aus deiner Vergangenheit."

Àine lachte hell auf. „Du bist wahrlich eine würdige Vertreterin deines Hauses, Narcissa. Umgarnst mich und bietest eins um das andere. Wenn du etwas wissen willst, warum fragst du mich nicht einfach?"

„Weil ich befürchte, dass du mir keine Auskunft geben wirst, wenn ich dich nicht moralisch dazu verpflichte", gab Narcissa zu.

„Ich verfüge nicht über derart kostbare Geheimnisse", stritt ihr Gegenüber lachend ab. „Also warum versuchst du es nicht einmal?"

„Also schön", stimmte Narcissa zu. „Aber zuerst mein Geheimnis: Ich weiß, wer Abraxas Malfoy in Wirklichkeit ist", ließ sie flüsternd die Bombe platzen.

Àine schlug sich mit der Hand auf den Mund, um einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. „Heilige Mutter Maria und Joseph! Aber das ist ja…das ist wirklich wunderbar!"

Wie schon so manches Mal ging Àines irisches Temperament mit ihr durch, und hemmungslos zog sie ihren eher reservierten Gast voller Begeisterung und Anteilnahme in eine herzliche Umarmung.

„Für eine Weile muss diese Information allerdings noch unter uns bleiben", mahnte Narcissa, während ihre Freundin sich wieder hinsetzte. „Jeder Tag mehr im Hausarrest ist ein Tag weniger in Askaban."

Àines Miene wurde ernst. „Da hast du sicher Recht. Aber dennoch…bist du glücklich?"

Narcissa lächelte. „Du machst dir keine Vorstellung, wie sehr."

„Mit etwas Glück wird sich der Rest schon finden", erklärte Àine. „Aber ihr solltet jeden einzelnen Tag feiern."

„Genau das hat Lucius auch gesagt", erwiderte Narcissa, für einen Augenblick gefangen in dem befreienden Gefühl, seinen Namen vor Dritten nennen zu können. Sie lächelte. „Das war mein Geheimnis. Kommen wir zu deinem. Gestern hatten wir einen späten Besucher. Er war betrunken und in einem für seine Verhältnisse höchst unbeherrschten Zustand. Du kennst ja Severus Snape."

Der Name des Tränkemeisters verfehlte die erwartete Wirkung nicht. Àines Augen verfärbten sich von hell- nach dunkelgrün, und ihr Gesicht spiegelte eine Mischung aus Unbehagen und Betroffenheit.

„Am Morgen kam er zur mir und hat mich gebeten, mit dir zu sprechen. Er sagte, dass du seine Briefe ungeöffnet zurückschickst. Er möchte mit dir sprechen."

Narcissas Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Da gibt es seit vielen Jahren nichts mehr zu sagen. Ich habe ihn all diese Zeit mit gutem Grund gemieden und sehe keine Veranlassung, jetzt von dieser Linie abzuweichen."

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, warum er dich nicht einfach aufsucht. Weder deine Adresse hier noch die des Geschäfts in Soho sind geheim, ein Mann seines Schlages braucht keine Stunde, sie herauszufinden. Doch er sagte, er wolle sich nicht auf diese Art aufdrängen."

Narcissa musterte Àine aufmerksam. „Er vermutet, dass du Angst haben könntest, ihn zu treffen und schlägt vor, dass ihr beide zu uns kommt, dass ich das Gespräch begleite."

„Er hat nicht unrecht", gab Àine widerstrebend zu. „Ich fürchte ihn."

„Severus ist kein schlechter Mensch", erklärte Narcissa. „Darüber hinaus…" Sie zögerte. „Darüber hinaus denke ich, er ist Hollys Vater. Findest du nicht, dass beide ein Recht haben, es zu wissen?"

„Du hast gut beobachtet", gab Àine unumwunden zu, was Narcissa nur hatte vermuten können. „Ja, Holly ist seine Tochter. Aber gerade deswegen kann ich nicht zulassen, dass er mehr in ihr sieht als die junge Hexe, die dein Kompagnon ist. Ich muss sie vor ihm schützen, allein schon um zu verhindern, dass er ihr antut, was er mir angetan hat."

Sie wandte Narcissa ihre linke Gesichtshälfte zu, auf der sich großflächige Narben über Wange und Jochbein bis zum äußeren Augenwinkel und zum Haaransatz zogen, und strich die langen Strähnen zur Seite, die normalerweise zumindest einen Teil der Entstellungen verbargen.

„Das ist Severus' Werk?", keuchte Narcissa entsetzt.

Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie hier erfuhr. Natürlich, Snape vermochte ebenso wie Lucius lange Zeit die Beherrschung zu bewahren, um dann plötzlich vor Zorn zu explodieren. Beide benutzen Kälte und Arroganz als Fassade, um die dahinter verborgenen Leidenschaften zu verbergen. Doch was in aller Welt mochte den strengen Professor veranlasst haben, Àine etwas Derartiges anzutun?

Narcissa sah die Verletzungen plötzlich in einem anderen Licht: Verbrennungen oder Verätzungen? Sicher gab es auch Tränke, die solche Spuren auf der Haut hinterließen.

„Warum?", fragte Narcissa und zwang sich, ruhig und regelmäßig zu atmen. Das Entsetzen presste ihr den Magen zusammen.

Àine erhob sich vom Tisch und trat zum Kamin, dessen Flammen ihr Gesicht in gnädiges Rot tauchten und die Narben wie Lichteffekte, ausgelöst vom zuckenden Feuer, verschwimmen ließen.

„Du möchtest wissen was den Kriegshelden, Dumbledores hochdekorierten Spion dazu brachte, eine harmlose Squib zu verstümmeln?" Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Er sagte damals zu mir: _„Niemand darf das Gesicht von Lily Potter tragen. Du hast kein Recht dazu, auszusehen wie sie."_

Danach hat er mein Gesicht zerstört. Und das ist die Wahrheit."

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**


	27. Fluch der Vergangenheit

Gefährten

Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Danke für Eure Reviews: Spitzohr und Morti

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Musik: Korpiklaani - Running with Wolves

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

* * *

**Fluch der Vergangenheit**

„Du möchtest wissen, was den Kriegshelden, Dumbledores hochdekorierten Spion dazu brachte, eine harmlose Squib zu verstümmeln?" Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Er sagte damals zu mir: _„Niemand darf das Gesicht von Lily Potter tragen. Du hast kein Recht dazu, auszusehen wie sie."_

Danach hat er mein Gesicht zerstört. Und das ist die Wahrheit."

Entsetzt schnappte Narcissa nach Luft. Es war schon schwer zu akzeptieren, dass Severus für Áines Narben verantwortlich war, aber zu hören, aus welch nichtigem Grund er die junge Frau angegriffen hatte, ließ ihr einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken hinabrinnen.

Ihre Freundin lehnte sich an einen der Holzbalken des Fachwerkhauses und begann zu erzählen: „Ich war neunzehn, als ich nach London kam. Du weißt ja, dass ich keine richtige Hexe bin, aber in meiner Verwandtschaft gab es eine Squib, eine Großtante mütterlicherseits. Alle hielten sie für etwas verschroben, meine anderen Verwandten sind Muggel, und man mied sie und tuschelte über sie. „Tante Maud ist verrückt, allein in ihrem Haus auf dem Land mit all den Katzen", hieß es. Ich jedoch fühlte mich zu ihr hingezogen, verbrachte regelmäßig die Ferien dort, und in dem Frühjahr, als sie wohl meinen Brief aus Hogwarts erwartete, hat sie mir von der anderen Welt erzählt – von deiner Welt, Narcissa. Der Brief kam nie, und als klar war, dass ich nur ein normales Mädchen war mit ein paar telekinetischen Tricks, war ich wahnsinnig enttäuscht. Aber Tante Mauds Interesse an mir erlahmte nicht, im Gegenteil. Sie hat mir alles erzählt, was sie über die Welt ihrer magischen Verwandtschaft, von der sie selbst geschnitten und ausgeschlossen wurde, wusste. Ihre Informationen reichten mir, um nach einem halben Jahr in London den „Tropfenden Kessel" und die Winkelgasse zu finden. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie fasziniert ich von der Welt war, die für normale Zauberer völlig selbstverständlich ist. Damals war die Winkelgasse eine Offenbarung, und ich liebe sie noch heute.

Meine bescheidenen Fähigkeiten ermöglichten die Arbeit in einer Nachtbar. Dem Besitzer Rob Haffanan kam der Gedanke anfangs gar nicht, dass ich keine Hexe sein könnte, und als er es irgendwann merkte, hatte er sich so an mich gewöhnt, dass er nur die Schulter zuckte und sagte, ich solle es für mich behalten.

Severus habe ich eines Morgens, als ich sehr früh dran war, auf der Gasse vor der Bar aufgelesen. Er war völlig betrunken und ganz offensichtlich total verstört. Ich habe ihn mit hinein genommen, ihm einen Tee gemacht, mich um ihn gekümmert. Er hat den Boden vollgekotzt, ich habe es aufgewischt und ihm Pfefferminzbonbons und einen Trank für den Magen gegeben. Er hat bis nachmittags in der Teeküche auf dem Stuhl geschlafen, irgendwann ist er einfach verschwunden. Ohne Abschied, ohne alles. Aber am nächsten Morgen war er wieder da, sauber, gekämmt und mit einer Entschuldigung. Mehr wollte er nicht, aber ich habe ihn überredet, mich zu einem Kaffee einzuladen. Das war ein großer Fehler."

Áine verließ ihrem Platz und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast ihm geholfen, und zum Dank hat er dir das angetan." Ihr Blick ruhte auf der vernarbten Seite des Gesichts ihrer Freundin.

„Damals erschien es mir normal, dass er sich für mich zu interessieren begann. Ich war hübsch und hatte jede Menge verrückter Ideen, viele junge Männer mochten mich. Aber Severus…er war etwas Besonderes. Allein die Art, wie er mich ansah - so intensiv. Als sähe er etwas in mir, etwas, das ich noch nicht war. Natürlich merkte er bald, dass ich keine richtige Hexe war, aber es schien ihn zunächst nicht zu stören. Er hatte auch nicht diese Verachtung für Muggel wie andere Zauberer." Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Immerhin war er ein Halbblut, sein Vater war auch ein Muggel, wenn auch wohl kein besonders freundlicher Mensch. Ich verliebte mich in Severus' stille, ernsthafte Art. Er war so anders als die Männer in der Bar. Irgendwann begann er, mir Zaubern beizubringen – oder ich sollte besser sagen, er versuchte es. Aber ich kann mit einem Zauberstab nichts anfangen, mehr als ein paar Funken bekomme ich nicht heraus. Je weniger es klappte, desto versessener wurde er darauf. Er brachte mir Tränke, die meine Magie stärken sollten, aber auch welche, die mein Haar dunkler färbten – dunkelrot. Ihm zuliebe ließ ich's mir gefallen, wenigstens darin wollte ich ihn zufrieden stellen. Er schenkte mir Roben, die ich tragen sollte: Eine Schuluniform von Gryffindor, aber auch wunderbare Gewänder in Grün und Türkis. Ich weigerte mich, diese Schulmädchensachen anzuziehen, aber die Zaubererroben liebte ich – bis ich entdeckte, dass sie gebraucht waren. Eine hatte versengte Rüschen am inneren Unterrock, und schließlich fand ich in einer ein eingesticktes Monogramm."

„L. P.", vermutete Narcissa, die bereits eine grässliche Ahnung hatte, worauf dieses Drama hinauslief.

Àine schüttelte den Kopf. „L. E.", korrigierte sie. „Natürlich wurde ich wütend, aber nur, weil es gebrauchte Kleider waren, und er sie nicht einmal richtig gereinigt hatte. Als er wieder einmal verlangte, dass ich diese Schuluniform anziehen sollte, gerieten wir in einen heftigen Streit. Er schrie mich an, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben. An diesem Abend hatte ich Angst vor ihm, und ich wünschte heute, ich hätte auf meinen Instinkt gehört. Er stürmte davon und ließ mich einfach stehen."

Die Irin erhob sich wieder und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern. Narcissa ahnte, dass nun der wirklich schreckliche Teil ihrer Erinnerungen ans Licht kommen würde.

„Mitten in der Nacht klopfte es an meiner Tür. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte Severus. Da ich dachte, er wolle sich entschuldigen, ließ ich ihn ein – zumal ich ohnehin wusste, dass ein ‚Nein' ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte. Was ist schon eine verschlossene Tür für einen Zauberer? Als ich in seine Augen sah, lag darin ein irrer Glanz. Er war nicht er selbst, und in diesem Augenblick ahnte ich, dass etwas Grässliches geschehen würde. Kaum in der Stube, begann er, Geschirr aus den Regalen und Bilder von den Wänden zu reißen – mit Magie natürlich. Ich versuchte, meine Sachen vor dem Zerschellen zu bewahren, und du weißt ja, ich bin schnell mit den paar Fähigkeiten, die ich habe. Aber gegen seine rasende Wut hatte ich keine Chance. Er schlug alles kurz und klein, zertrümmerte die komplette Einrichtung. Über meine Versuche, das wenige, das ich besaß zu schützen, lachte er nur.

„Du wirst nie eine richtige Hexe werden", höhnte er. „Du wirst nie werden wie Lily. Wahrlich, ich habe es mit dir versucht, aber du bist unwürdig. Weniger Wert als ein Schlammblut. Da du nicht sein kannst wie sie, sollst du auch nicht aussehen wie sie."

„Dann..." Àine schluckte, und Narcissa sah, dass sie sich fahrig mit dem Handrücken eine feuchte Spur aus den Augen wischte. „Ich trug eines der Kleider, die er mir geschenkt hatte. Närrin, die ich war, hatte ich doch auf eine Versöhnung gehofft."

„Dir muss sehr an ihm gelegen haben", murmelte Narcissa.

„Sehr, ja", erwiderte Àine. „Mit einem Zauber riss er mir die Robe vom Körper. Ich war starr vor Schreck, unfähig mich zu rühren. Ich fühlte mich so gedemütigt, so hilflos. Er war so viel stärker, so viel mächtiger als ich. Als er einen gläsernen Flakon mit einer roten Flüssigkeit aus der Tasche zog, dachte ich zuerst, er will einen Schluck trinken. Aber dann zwang er mich mit einem Bann auf die Knie. _„Niemand darf das Gesicht von Lily Potter tragen. Du hast kein Recht dazu, auszusehen wie sie", _sagte erund goss die Flüssigkeit über mein Gesicht. Ich versuchte, mich wegzudrehen. Mein ‚Glück' war, dass ich zu Boden fiel, so lief der ätzende Trank wenigstens nicht über meine Arme und die Brust. Außerdem schien Severus sofort die Lust zu verlieren, als ich zu schreien begann und mich nicht mehr wehrte. Gott, es brannte entsetzlich, mein Gesicht, meine Kopfhaut, alles schien in Flammen zu stehen. Ich erinnere mich an seine Schritte neben meinem Ohr, das Schwingen der Holzbohlen unter mir, als sie sich entfernten. Ich hörte, wie er „Inflammare!" rief, und dann war er fort. Ich roch das Feuer, hörte die Flammen, bevor ich den Rauch roch. Ich wusste, ich musste raus aus dem Zimmer, denn sonst würde ich verbrennen. Aber ich fürchtete auch, dass er vor der Tür warten würde, um sein Werk zu vollenden."

Narcissa war völlig sprachlos angesichts der geschilderten Rohheit und Brutalität des Vorgehens, das Àine hier schilderte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Lucius ihr erzählt hatte, dass bei allen Todesserüberfällen, im Rahmen derer Severus töten musste, er dies stets mit kühler Effizienz getan hatte – und vor allem schnell. Eine solche Folter, wie er sie Àine angetan hatte, hätte sie dem besonnenen Tränkemeister niemals zugetraut.

Allein, sich in Àines hilflose, verzweifelte Situation zu versetzen, war ein schockierendes, beängstigendes Erlebnis.

„Wie bist du entkommen?", fragte sie sanft.

„Unter meinem Bett war eine Falltür, die in ins untere Stockwerk führte. Es hatte sich nie ergeben, dass ich Severus davon erzählt hätte. Ich rollte mich dort hinunter, stürzte die steile Stiege hinab, brach mir mehrere Rippen und den linken Arm dabei. Die Kammer darunter war leer, und ich wagte nicht, um Hilfe zu rufen. Aber die Reinigungshexe, die eben zur Arbeit gekommen war, bemerkte das Feuer und rief Haffanan, den Barbesitzer. Er löschte den Brand mit einigen anderen, und später fand er mich. Er brachte mich ins St. Mungos und später sorgte er dafür, dass man mich diskret in eine Muggelklink für Brandopfer verlegte. Da er aufgrund des Hergangs ahnte, dass Todesser an dem Angriff beteiligt sein könnten – ich schwieg damals aus Angst – überredete er einen Bekannten beim Tagespropheten zu berichteten, dass bei dem Brand eine Frau im Feuer umgekommen sei – seine Bedienung."

„Das war ziemlich mutig von ihm – und clever dazu", lobte Narcissa.

„Er tat noch mehr", erzählte Àine. „Er vermittelte mir eine Stelle bei seinem Cousin zweiten Grades, einem Squib." Sie lächelte. „Dem gehörte das ‚Irish Pub' in Muggellondon, in dem ich noch heute gelegentlich aushelfe. Wir Iren halten zusammen."

Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Àines vernarbtes Gesicht. „Haffanan und ich haben danach zwölf Jahre zusammen gelebt, bis er starb. Er war Holly ein guter Vater, auch wenn sie immer wusste, dass sie nicht seine leibliche Tochter war. Mit ihm begann eine wirklich glückliche Zeit, und über die Jahre habe ich Severus aus meinen Gedanken, meinen Erinnerungen gestrichen. Es war hart, ihn auf deiner vermeintlichen Beerdigung wiederzusehen. Damals trug ich einen dichten Schleier im Gesicht, er hat mich nicht erkannt. Als du im St. Mungos warst, habe ich peinlich darauf geachtet, ihm nicht zufällig in die Arme zu laufen. Alles ging gut – bis vorletzte Woche in deiner Küche, als er plötzlich auftauchte. Jedenfalls – du wirst verstehen, dass ich die Elternsprechtage in Hogwarts stets mied wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, und dass ich auch jetzt wenig Interesse verspüre, seiner Bitte hinsichtlich eines Gesprächs nachzukommen."

Narcissa atmete tief durch und nickte. „Allerdings", stimmte sie zu. „Aber hat Holly denn niemals gefragt, wer ihr leiblicher Vater ist?"

„Natürlich. Nachdem ich ihr jedoch irgendwann gesagt habe, dass er mir das Gesicht verbrannt hat, hat sie nie wieder etwas von ihm wissen wollen. Sie hatte ja auch Haffanan, es fehlte ihr an nichts."

„Was hast du ihr gesagt, warum er dir das angetan hat?", erkundigte sich Narcissa sanft.

„Grausamkeit und Verzweiflung", erwiderte Àine und setzte sich nun endlich wieder an den Tisch, um einen Schluck Wein aus ihrem Glas zu nehmen. „Er soll die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, sag ihm das, Narcissa." Bittend legte sie ihre Hand auf die ihrer Freundin, und Narcissa sah das rosige Narbengeflecht, das auch über den Handrücken verlief und die sonst makellos weiße Haut grob verunzierte. „Mir liegt an keiner Entschuldigung, noch kann ich verzeihen. Schweigen und Vergessen ist alles, was ich will."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, nahm Severus zwei Abende später Àines Entscheidung entgegen. Still hörte er zu, während Narcissa ihm in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer die Gründe der Irin auseinandersetzte. Lucius, der schweigend in seinem Sessel saß und die Unterhaltung seiner Frau mit dem Tränkemeister verfolgte, runzelte die Stirn, als Narcissa geendet hatte.

„Nach allem, was du dir geleistet hast, kannst du es der Frau nicht verübeln, dass sie dich nicht sehen will", bemerkte er trocken. „Ich finde, Narcissa hat getan, was sie konnte, indem sie sie für dich aufgesucht hat. Mehr kannst du nicht von ihr erwarten."

„Natürlich, Lucius. Was immer du sagst. Immerhin kennt niemand sich so gut aus mit Schuld und Sühne wie der Mann, der fast seinen Sohn geopfert hätte, um die eigene Haut zu retten", erwiderte Snape glattzüngig.

„Was der Dunkle Lord von Draco verlangt hat, stand nicht in Lucius' Macht, es zu verhindern", erwiderte Narcissa erbost.

„Ganz offensichtlich stand es jedoch in meiner Macht, deinen Sohn zu schützen, Narcissa. Du hast mir den unbrechbaren Schwur abverlangt. Auf Knien bist du vor mir herum gerutscht, damit ich deinen Sohn rette." Abfällig setzte er hinzu: „Was im übrigen nicht notwendig gewesen wäre, hätte dein Mann im Ministerium nicht so kläglich versagt."

Narcissa schnappte nach Luft, während Lucius sich langsam erhob. „Ohne deinen Verrat wäre meine Niederlage keine gewesen", erklärte er ruhig. „Wie dem auch sei, wir alle sind viel zu tief ineinander verstrickt, was Schuld, Sühne und das Einfordern alter Verbindlichkeiten angeht. Narcissa war bei Àine. Was willst du noch?"

Snapes Hand verschwand in seinem Umhang, und kam mit einem Umschlag aus feinstem Bütten wieder hervor. Er übergab Lucius den dicken Brief.

„Ich bitte euch, diese Nachricht weiterzuleiten. Von dir oder noch eher Narcissa wird sie sie annehmen, dessen bin ich gewiss."

Narcissa presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Im Lichte des vergangenen Gesprächs mit ihrer Freundin schien es ihr ein Sakrileg, dieser die Worte und Gedanken ihres Peinigers aufzunötigen. Dennoch willigte sie mit knappem Nicken ein. Sie schuldete Severus tatsächlich mehr als nur einen Versuch, auch wenn sein Anliegen für Àine schmerzlich sein würde.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Weitgehend ereignislos zogen die nächsten Wochen an Narcissa vorbei, unterbrochen nur von den Besuchen des Heilers Delain, ihrer Arbeit an den Gewändern gemeinsam mit Holly und Gemmas unruhigen Nächten, die dem Wachsen winziger, schneeweißer Zähnchen geschuldet waren.

Nicht nur einmal ruhte Narcissas Blick voller Liebe auf Lucius, der mit dem wimmernden Mädchen in den Armen am Kamin saß, um seiner arbeitenden Frau ein paar Stunden ungestörten Schlafes zu gönnen. Sobald Narcissa sich regte, verschwand er mit Gemma aus dem Schlafzimmer, und wenn sie ihm folge, konnte sie auf dem Arbeitszimmer sein sanftes Murmeln hören. Es waren dieselben Zauberermärchen, die er vor vielen Jahren Draco erzählt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen, einzulullen und zum Einschlafen zu bewegen.

Alle jene, dachte Narcissa, die ihren Mann für seine Taten so furchtbar verurteilt hatten, ahnten nicht, dass auch dieses Gesicht, ein sanftes, sorgendes, ebenso zu Lucius Malfoy gehörte.

Mehr denn je verfolgten Narcissa beklemmende Ängste – falls man ihn zurück nach Askaban beorderte, falls man ihn der bescheidenen Zuflucht entriss, die diese obere Etage eines Geschäftshauses inmitten von Millionen Muggeln bedeutete, so bezweifelte sie, dass er es überleben, es durchstehen würde.

Ihr war jedes Mittel, jede Lüge recht, solange sie den Geliebten nur vor diesem Schicksal bewahren konnte.

So log sie – und sie tat es überzeugend. Delain wunderte sich eher über das Tempo ihrer Fortschritte, als dass er daran gezweifelt hätte, die Wahrheit zu hören. Zwar glaubte sie manches Mal, ein wissendes Flackern in seinem klugen Blick zu entdecken, doch stets nickte er sanft zur Schilderung ihrer langsam und wie es schien völlig bruchstückhaft zurück kehrenden Erinnerungen.

Lawbender erschien monatlich, um über die Berichte des Heilers sowie den Stand seiner Verhandlungen mit dem Ministerium zu informieren. Der Anwalt blieb besorgt. Zwar enthielten die Bulletins des Arztes das gewünschte Ergebnis, doch das Aurorendepartment sah sich nicht in der Lage, Lucius für den Fall, dass Narcissa irgendwann präzise Aussagen zur Person ihres Angreifers machte, den Verbleib im Hausarrest anstelle der Inhaftierung in Askaban zu garantieren.

Mehr als eine mündliche Zusage, ihn nicht aus Narcissas Umfeld zu entfernen, solange sie krank war, war den Auroren nicht zu entlocken.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Remus sortierte die Karteikarten zum dritten Mal. Pieksämäki vor Rautakainen, aber hinter Hänninen. Merlin, wann kam sie endlich von dieser verfluchten OP zurück?

Als er ihre Schritte auf dem Gang hörte – er hätte sie jederzeit an der typischen Frequenz erkannt – atmete er durch. Aber nur für einen kurzen Moment, denn eben war der dunkle Bass ihres Kollegen Vanhanen zu vernehmen.

„Hei Florence. Nukuitteko hyvin? (Gut geschlafen?)"

Joy bejahte.

„Aatamin puvussa? (nackt?)"

Remus hörte sie lachen.

„Tavataanko elokuvateatteri? Sopiiko kello 20.00?", erkundigte sich Vanhanen.

„Kyllä se sopii. (Passt mir gut)", erwiderte sie.

Du meine Güte, zum wievielten Mal ging sie jetzt schon mit ihm ins Kino? Remus hatte das Zählen aufgegeben. Immerhin war Vanhanen, ihr derzeitiger Verehrer, kein Werwolf, sondern ein Heiler, und Remus hatte nichts gegen den Mann persönlich, sah man davon ab, dass er sich schon viel zu lange mit Florence traf. Die Spanne von zwei Monaten schloss vermutlich aus, dass diese Beziehung platonisch war. Natürlich ging ihn das nichts an, und solange es ihr gut bekam…

Allerdings störte es Remus doch, dass Vanhanen ihr offenbar _sehr_ gut bekam. Natürlich war es normal, dass eine junge Frau sich ab und zu mit jemandem traf, ausging, Spaß hatte. Aber musste sie sich dauernd mit demselben Kerl treffen?

Die Tür schwang auf.

„Anteeksi, että olen myähässä", rief sie ihm entgegen.

„Wie schön, dass es dir noch auffällt", fauchte Remus sarkastisch. „Übrigens bin ich unserer Muttersprache immer noch mächtig, du kannst dich also ruhig auf Englisch für deine Verspätung entschuldigen. Englanniksi, falls du das besser verstehst."

„Oh, da hat jemand aber ganz schlechte Laune", gab sie zurück, noch unangefochten von seinem Verdruss. „Was ist los, Remus? Ist dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Gehst du schon wieder aus?", erkundigte er sich. „Langsam müsst ihr das Kinoprogramm doch rauf und runter gesehen haben und auswendig kennen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Stell dir vor, es ändert sich."

„Aber ganz sicher nicht täglich", widersprach er. „Das ist das dritte Mal diese Woche, dass ihr…"

„Sag mal, zählst du etwa mit?", unterbrach sie ihn. „Was soll das? Überwachst du mich?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", lenkte er ein. „Aber Florence, dieser Kerl ist nichts für dich. Vanhanen hatte schon jede zweite Schwester in diesem Krankenhaus in seinem Bett, du musst doch auch an deinen Ruf denken, und…"

„An meinen Ruf? Sag mal, spinnst du? Erstens ist das allein meine Angelegenheit, zweitens bin ich achtundzwanzig und entscheide selbst, welcher Kerl gut oder schlecht für mich ist."

Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Das will ich dir auch gar nicht absprechen, aber ..."

„Oh, danke!"

„Kannst du mich bitte einmal, nur einmal ausreden lassen?", fuhr er sie an.

Erschrocken wich sie zurück. Ihre geweiteten Augen und die plötzliche Stille im Raum, kombiniert mit dem leicht sauren Duft nach Furcht, ließen ihn alarmiert inne halten.

„Oh bitte nicht schon wieder", murmelte er und tastete mit der Zunge an seinen Zähnen entlang. Am spitzen linken Fangzahn blieb er hängen.

„Remus…"

„Bevor du fragst, ich habe die Umstellung der Tränke mit Heiler Schwarzenbach abgesprochen. Er hat ein Protokoll darüber gefertigt, du kannst es gern lesen."

„Du bist zu Schwarzenbach gegangen?" Sie konnte ihre Empörung nur begrenzt verbergen. „Warum kommst du nicht zu mir, wenn du Probleme hast?"

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Was erwartest du? Dass ich in deine Sprechstunde komme und sage: Hey, Florence, ich krieg ihn nicht hoch, darf ich den Wolfsbann absetzen?"

„Der Wolfsbann hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Erektionsstörungen zu tun, dafür ist das Anti-Testosteron verantwort…"

„Das weiß ich, Florence – es war eine Metapher, ein Erklärungsversuch." Remus seufzte. „Schwarzenbach hat den Wolfsbann und den T-Blocker reduziert, aber er hat mir einen ziemlich starken Beruhigungstrank zum Ausgleich gegeben. Mein Metabolismus ist völlig am Ende, die ganze Magie und all die Substanzen in meinem Körper werfen mich total aus der Bahn. Beim letzten Mond war ich ein Wolf ohne Fell, dafür mit Durchfall. Ich habe am nächsten Mittag drei Stunden lang meine Zelle geputzt. So geht es einfach nicht weiter."

„Ach, Remus."

Sie kam um den Schreibtisch herum, trat hinter den Stuhl, auf dem er saß, und als nächstes spürte er ihre Hände sanft auf seinen Schultern. Sachte glitten ihre Fingerkuppen über den Stoff seiner Robe, während sie mit kundigem Griff die Spannungen aus seinen Schultern massierte. Als sie die unbedeckte Haut seines Nackens berührte, lief eine Gänsehaut seine Wirbelsäule hinunter. Er ergab sich dem wohligen Gefühl, ließ sich fallen, und ein tiefes Knurren ertönte.

Längst kannte Joy die Nuancen seiner Lautäußerungen und wusste, dass dieses leise, tiefe und gleichmäßige Geräusch Zufriedenheit signalisiert – und ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, aber das hatte er ihr bisher nicht unter die Nase gerieben.

„Von mir selbst einmal abgesehen bist du der einzige Mensch, der mich berührt", gestand er leise. „Und genau genommen bist du überhaupt der einzige, da ich eigentlich gar kein Mensch bin."

Ihre Finger unterbrachen jäh die der kraulende Bewegung.

„Nicht schon wieder, Remus. Nicht diese Diskussion."

„Was immer du willst, solange du weitermachst", seufzte er. „Ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn du diesen Kerl triffst. Das macht mich rasend vor Eifersucht."

„Wie bitte?" Joy beugte sich über seine Schulter, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können.

Remus grinste. „Das war ein Scherz." _War es nicht, aber das ging niemanden etwas an. _

Sie schlang freundschaftlich die Arme um seine Schultern, die viel zu schmal waren, wie er fand. Die Medikamente bremsten seinen Muskelaufbau.

„Vielleicht würden dir ein paar Einheiten Testosteron und ein heißer Flirt wirklich einmal ganz gut tun", vermutete sie und ließ ihn los.

„Ich habe genug Testosteron, ihr Heiler müsst nur aufhören, es zu blockieren", warf er ein.

„Korrekt", lobte sie sein naturwissenschaftliches Verständnis. „Also schön, hol mir bitte das lykantrophische Kompendium mit den Tabellen."

Sie verschwand hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und zog einen Abakus hervor, während er ihr die abgegriffene Kladde aus dem Regal reichte. Die Kugeln ratterten, während sie mit Feder und Tinte ihre Berechnungen vollführte. Ungeduldig wartete Remus auf das Ergebnis. Joy kaute auf der Feder.

„Das ist eine Unart, weißt du?", bemerkte er.

„Musst du eigentlich immer meckern?", gab sie zurück. „Also, wenn wir den T-Blocker komplett wegfallen ließen, …hm. Stehst du auf diese Tranquilizer?"

„Du meinst mehr als auf Quidditch, Feuerwhisky und Fesselspiele? Nein."

Sie blickte auf. „Das war eine ernst gemeinte Frage einer Heilerin an ihren Patienten. Sag mal, bist du irgendwie sexuell frustriert?"

„Schließt Impotenz das nicht aus?", fragte er und spürte trotz des lockeren Tonfalls die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen.

Er war dankbar für diese Freundschaft, stolz auf das Maß an Vertrauen, das sie aufgebaut hatten, und für seine Heilerin war es in Ordnung, all das zu fragen, auch für die gute Freundin, die sie mittlerweile für ihn war – doch es auszusprechen war viel schwerer als sich nur bewusst zu sein, was sie als Medizinerin zwar sowieso wusste. Verdammt, es war kompliziert gewesen von Anfang an, und je mehr ihm an ihr lag, desto schwieriger wurde es. Vielleicht half es wirklich, sich jemand anderen zu suchen, auch wenn er dazu nicht die geringste Lust verspürte.

Joy grinste ihn an. „Meine letzte Frage war auch ein Scherz. Also pass auf. Testosteronblocker runter bedeutet entweder Tranquilizer hoch - wie Schwarzenbach es richtig verfügt hat - oder Wolfsbann zweimal täglich. Kleine Dosis jeweils, aber am Geschmack kann ich nichts ändern. Außerdem wird dir davon vermutlich ab und zu übel werden. Auch wenn es nicht angenehm klingt, aber vom Sicherheitsaspekt her würde ich diese Option bevorzugen, da du zum einen immer asynchroner zum Vollmond wirst, zum anderen haben die Tranquilizer den Nebeneffekt, dass du müde wirst. Der Wolfsbann hingegen wirkt eher stimulierend."

„Du solltest in die Werbebranche gehen, magisches Pharmamarketing. Noch nie hat jemand versucht, mir Wolfsbann, der nach kalter Katzenpisse riecht und nach etwas viel schlimmerem schmeckt, als ‚stimulierend' zu verkaufen. Aber ich nehm's."

„Sicher?"

„Du empfiehlst es. Ich bin der Letzte, der bei der Sicherheit Abstriche machen will, Florence, das weißt du."

Sie lächelte. „Gut. Ich schreibe das Rezept aus, und du gehst morgen zu den Kollegen in den Tränkekeller und holst es ab. Vollmond war vor fünf Tagen, du hast also fast einen Monat, um in Ruhe umzustellen. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden, ja?"

Er nickte.

„Das war keine Bitte", setzte sie hinzu.

„Das weiß ich", kam es ruppig zurück. Er stand auf. „Ich weiß, du hast noch was vor, und du willst dich sicher in Ruhe fertig machen."

„Das stimmt auffallend", erwiderte sie munter.

„Wenn du demnächst mal weniger um die Ohren hast – ich habe noch dein Buch, den Eoin Colfer. Falls du drüber sprechen willst, …"

Er ließ den Satz im Raum stehen. Sie sprachen immer irgendwann über die Bücher, die sie austauschten, nur die Abstände ihrer Treffen waren größer geworden, seit Mr. _‚Wonderful'_ Vanhanen aufgetaucht war und Florences gesamte, ohnehin knappe Freizeit beschlagnahmte.

„Ich habe noch den Vampirroman von dir. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so etwas überhaupt liest", sagte sie und kritzelte die Änderungen der Therapie in seine Patientenkarte.

„Übernächsten Samstag würde gut passen", schlug Remus vor. „Ich arbeite bis halb vier und muss um sechs erst wieder drin sein." Es war klar, was ‚drin' bedeutete.

„Eigentlich wollten wir an dem Samstag Schlittenfahren gehen", begann sie, doch dann blickte sie auf. „Du kannst nur Samstag, nicht wahr?"

Sonntags ließ man Remus nicht raus, wenn er nicht gerade im Krankenhaus arbeitete. Es war der Tag, an dem die Anwohner die Straßen, Restaurants und Cafés bevölkerten, zumeist auch mit den Kindern, und da wollte man Horden von Häftlingen und Auroren im Stadtbild vermeiden, auch wenn die Ausgangsregelungen ansonsten eher liberal waren, zumindest für Gefangene mit kurzen Haftstrafen wie Remus.

„Samstag ist prima", entschied sie.

„Ich freue mich", antwortete er. _Yes!_ Er hatte Vanhanen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht – zumindest bis um viertel vor sechs abends.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Zeitig gelang es Remus, sich von seiner Schicht loszueisen. Er hängte die Pflegerrobe an den Haken, nahm die Bücher aus dem Spind und beeilte sich, aus der Umkleide heraus zu kommen. Er hatte Joys Eoin Colfer bei sich und einen englischen Krimi, den er eigentlich nur ihretwegen aus der Bücherei geholt hatte.

Wie immer würden sie sich im Café an der Straßenecke beim Krankenhaus treffen. Die Siedlung war weiträumig, und da Remus ohne Zauberstab nicht apparieren konnte, bedeutete der kurze Weg mehr Zeit für ihre Gespräche.

Er betrat den Gastraum, grüßte die Bedienung, die ihn längst kannte, und wählte einen Tisch am Fenster. Draußen dämmerte es bereits. Die Kellnerin brachte das Übliche, ohne zu fragen – Remus und Joy tranken stets Tee, Darjeeling und Ceylon, den es hier in beachtlicher Qualität gab.

„Wir haben heute Hafergebäck, Schokoladenkuchen und Blaubeer-Muffins", empfahl sie.

„Danke, aber ich denke, wir bestellen, wenn meine Freundin da ist", gab er zurück.

„Geht schon ganz gut mit Ihrem Finnisch", lobte sie und blitzte ihm ein Lächeln zu.

„Danke sehr", erwiderte er höflich. „Ich habe gute Lehrer."

Sie lächelte nochmals und wandte sich dann den Gästen an einem anderen Tisch zu. Gut gelaunt grinste Remus in sich hinein. Himmel, was waren sie doch alle für triebgesteuerte Wesen. Die Bedienung war eine Werwölfin, keine Frage, und sie kam in die Nähe ihrer fruchtbaren Zeit, das hatte ihm sein Geruchssinn längst verraten. Außerdem reagierte er körperlich auf sie. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sich nach Absetzen des T-Blockers wieder normale Verhältnisse in seinem Körper eingestellt hatten.

Bisher bekam ihm der umgestellte Therapieplan bestens, auch wenn die ständige Einnahme des Wolfsbanns ihm zuwider war. Doch er würde ganz sicher nicht klagen. Sein Körper funktionierte wieder, wie er sollte – und es bedurfte auch nicht der Erinnerung an Lucius, um diese Funktionen in der Stille seiner Zelle auszuprobieren. Natürlich waren die Bilder des blonden Zauberers nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwunden, aber Remus vermochte durchaus, sie für die entscheidenden Augenblicke ganz tief in ferne Winkel seines Geistes zu verbannen. Wenn er schon kein normaler Mensch sein konnte, wollte er wenigstens ein normaler Mann sein.

„Hej Remus." Der fröhliche Klang von Joys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Du bist ja schon da."

Er sah zur Uhr, es war gerade halb vier. Er freute sich, dass die Heilerin sich offenbar beeilt hatte.

„Hallo Florence. Freut mich, dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich, höflich wie stets.

Die Freude hielt genau so lange an, bis er ihr den Umhang abnahm. Eine Wolke von Duft hüllte sie ein, eine Mischung aus Joys spezifisch dunkler, süßer Note und etwas Herbem, dominant Männlichem. Vanhanen. Sein Geruch war überall auf ihr, hing in ihrer Kleidung, strömte Remus von ihrer warmen Haut entgegen. Eigentlich war die Witterung dieses Kerls an ihr nichts Ungewöhnliches, aber bisher war der Geruch eher vage gewesen. Er hatte Remus zwar gestört, doch der starke Beruhigungstrank, den Schwarzenbach ihm verabreichte, hatte Remus' normale physiologische Reaktion unterdrückt. Doch zwischen dem letzten Treffen mit Joy lagen zehn Tage und noch niemals hatte Vanhanens Geruch an ihr diese spezielle Note gehabt – sexuell.

Remus' Hände begannen zu zittern, und er ließ den Umhang fallen. Seine Arme schossen nach vorne und packten Joy, zogen sie nah heran, so dass er besser an ihr riechen konnte – obwohl er längst wusste, was geschehen war. Gierig presste er die Nase an ihren Hals, während seine Finger sich in ihre Oberarme krallten.

Heiß schoss Adrenalin durch seine Adern, und rote, namenlose Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Wie konnte sie es wagen, so zu ihm zu kommen, aus dem Bett eines anderen? Und wie in Dreiteufelsnamen konnte dieser Mistkerl es sich anmaßen, ihr so den Kopf zu verdrehen und sie auf sein Lager zu zerren? Remus packte die Ärmel von Joys Robe und zerrte sie über die Ellbogen hinauf, auf der Suche nach blauen Flecken, die bewiesen, dass Joy das nicht freiwillig mitgemacht hatte. Er knurrte, tief und drohend. Aller Augen wandten sich ihm zu, doch das war ihm völlig egal.

„Zum Klo", zischte Joy und stieß ihn vor die Brust. „Sofort, Remus. Raus hier, sofort!"

Wütend packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie hinter sich her, aber er folgte ihrer Weisung. Als sich sein Blickfeld gelblich verfärbte, wusste er, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde.

Die Toiletten waren auf der anderen Seite des Innenhofes. Merlin sei Dank! Denn der kalte Wind, der sofort an ihren Roben zu zerren begann, verwirbelte die Witterung, die Remus so dermaßen aufbrachte, dass ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Natürlich war der Geruch immer noch da, er hing schließlich in Joys Kleidern, in ihrem Haar, klebte an ihren Poren.

„Du schläfst mit ihm!", keuchte Remus und funkelte sie wütend an. „Was fällt dir ein, Florence? Du gehörst ihm nicht!"

„Aber sonst geht es noch?", gab sie mit vor unterdrückter Empörung bebender Stimme zurück. „Was fällt _dir_ eigentlich ein? Als ob es dich etwas anginge, mit wem ich ins Bett steige."

„Du gibst es auch noch zu?" Remus zitterte vor Zorn.

„Warum auch nicht? Außerdem weißt du das vermutlich längst, Supernase, denn ich habe es mir schließlich nicht auf die Stirn geschrieben."

Das tat es. Mit einem Brüllen holte er aus und schlug nach ihr. Joy versuchte, unter seiner Faust wegzutauchen, doch natürlich hatte sie keine Chance. Sie war ein Mensch, viel zu langsam für seine Reflexe. Doch Remus traf sie nicht. Noch in der Bewegung hielt er inne, starrte mit Panik auf seine Hand mit den langen, jetzt krallenartig verlängerten, verfärbten Fingernägeln, und dann auf ihr entsetztes Gesicht. Scharf wehte ihm ihre Angst in die Nase.

„Weg von der Frau!"

Der Bass eines Mannes. Der Besitzer des Cafés lief mit großen Schritten und gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zu.

„Nicht!", rief Joy. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Er hat mir nichts getan, wir sind okay."

Der Mann, ein Hüne von einem Kerl, hielt inne. „Sind Sie sicher?"

Joy warf Remus einen fragenden Blick zu. Er nickte leicht.

„Ja, ganz sicher."

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie wieder nach drinnen kommen würden", brummte der Wirt.

„Ich komme gleich", entgegnete Joy laut.

Aufmerksam beobachteten sie und Remus, wie er wieder in der Tür verschwand.

Remus stand da und kämpfte mit sich selbst. Die frische Brise, die all die grässlichen Gerüche verwehte, tat ihm gut und ließ seinen Zorn abschwellen. Trotzdem war er noch immer unendlich wütend, sowohl auf Joy und Vanhanen als auch auf sich selbst. Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Nerven schienen bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, seine Muskeln zuckten unter der Haut. Würde Vanhanen jetzt auftauchen – ein Kampf wäre beinahe unvermeidlich. Zum Glück war der Heiler vermutlich noch dort, wo er Florence besprungen hatte.

Remus stierte die Heilerin an. Seine Freundin. Gerade eben hatte sie ihm – einmal mehr – den Arsch gerettet, ihn geschützt, ihn nicht preisgeben. Sie hätte allen Grund dazu gehabt.

Natürlich wusste er, dass er kein Recht hatte, so eifersüchtig zu sein. Er, Remus, wusste es genau. Aber die Bestie in ihm sah das ganz anders, und er konnte sich in diesem Augenblick nicht einmal für seine Gefühle schämen. Nicht einmal dafür, dass er ihr wehtun wollte, sie strafen für ihre Treulosigkeit.

„Er betrügt dich", sagte er heiser. „Ich habe es an ihm gerochen, zweimal in der letzten Woche war er mit unterschiedlichen Frauen zusammen."

In ihrer Miene spiegelte sich jetzt eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Enttäuschung. Das hatte sie offenbar nicht gewusst, und sie glaubte ihm. Allerdings suchte er vergeblich nach etwas wie Verletzlichkeit in ihrem Blick.

„Verschwinde, Remus", sagte sie leise. „Hau ab und lass dich nicht mehr bei mir blicken."

Sie zog ihren Stab. Im spärlichen Licht der Gaslaternen schimmerte etwas feucht auf ihrem Gesicht. Remus roch das Salz, und plötzlich tat es ihm entsetzlich Leid: Was er getan hatte, wie er sie angesehen und gepackt hatte, gehofft hatte, ihr Angst zu machen, und jedes seiner harten Worte. Dennoch spürte er auch den Zorn tief in sich, aber er konnte nicht mehr genau sagen, was genau ihn derart in Rage brachte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Der Weg zurück zum Gefängnis führte über das Klinikgelände. Mühsam jeden Gedanken, jedes Gefühl unterdrückend, konzentrierte er sich darauf, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen und immer gleiche Abdrücke im Schnee zu hinterlassen. Er fror, denn sein Umhang hing noch im Café – mit allen Schlüsseln, mit der Geldbörse, seinem Häftlingspass, seinem Klinikausweis. Nur der Spindschlüssel steckte in seiner Hosentasche. Wenigstens konnte er noch einen Augenblick in der Umkleide verweilen, bevor er zurückging. Ein bisschen herumsitzen, einen Schluck Wasser trinken – seine Kehle war wie ausgedörrt. Seine Wangen brannten. Nur nicht gleich zurück in die Zelle, nicht allein sein mit seiner Wut, seinem Frust, seiner Einsamkeit.

Er betrat die Klinik nur Minuten später, und lief den Gang zum Umkleideraum entlang.

„Hej, Remus. Moi, moi."

Sari, eine der Schwestern, lächelte ihm zu. Sie trug ihre Pflegerrobe über dem Arm, offenbar hatte sie eben ihren Dienst beendet. Er gab den Gruß zurück, mehr höflich als interessiert, obwohl ein süßlicher, moschusartiger Duft zu ihm drang.

„Wolltest du dich nicht mit Doktor Joy treffen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Schon erledigt", murmelte er.

„Oh je", bedauerte sie und ihre Nasenflügel bebten leicht. „Ihr hattet Streit, oder?"

„Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", gab er zurück.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie, aber es klang nicht ehrlich. Sie sah ihn an und legte den Kopf dabei schief. „Kann schon sein, dass du nicht reden möchtest, aber vielleicht gibt es ja etwas anderes, das du gern tun würdest, als Ablenkung zum Beispiel."

Sie leckte mit ihrer kleinen rosa Zungenspitze über die Unterlippe. Remus sah sie an, und er wusste, dass er heute Abend nicht noch einmal in der Lage sein würde, seinem innerem Wolf Paroli zu bieten. Sari duftete wie ein ganzer orientalischer Blumengarten, sie war mehr als bereit für einen Liebhaber, er konnte die Tautropfen zwischen ihren Beinen wittern. Der Geruch schrie ihn förmlich an, ihr zu folgen, als sie jetzt die Tür zu einem der Krankenzimmer aufstieß.

„Hier liegt keiner", erklärte sie mit hungrigem Blick. Sie ahnte wohl längst, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

Wortlos folgte er ihr, seine Gefühle eine diffuse Mischung aus Scham und Verlangen. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, überflutete sein Trieb jeden Gedanken. Mit einem gutturalen Knurren warf er die junge Werwölfin über das leere Bett, öffnete mit einer fließenden Bewegung seine Hose und entließ die pochende Erektion ins Freie. Er nahm sich nicht einmal mehr die Zeit, ihr das Höschen auszuziehen, schob es stattdessen grob zur Seite und drang mit einem heiseren Keuchen in sie ein.

Für den Augenblick vergaß Remus seinen Zorn auf Joy und die Welt, seine Enttäuschung und das Wissen, dass er diese Nacht morgen vermutlich schon bereuen würde.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	28. Reue

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Danke für Eure Reviews: Spitzohr, Palina, Alcina und Reditus Mortis

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Musik: ****Nightwish – Where were you last night?**

Lost  
In the dark and my fears  
If only you saw the tracks of my tears  
I think I'm losing my mind  
Where did you go and what did you find

I call and I call  
Just to make things right  
Have I lost the fight  
Where were you last night

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**

* * *

**_

**28. Reue**

Seit Stunden schlich Remus immer wieder um das Sprechzimmer der Heilerin herum. Besorgt warf er einen Blick zur Uhr: gleich fünf, sein Dienst war seit einer halben Stunde beendet, und es wurde Zeit für ihn, in die Haftanstalt zurückzukehren. Dass er am Samstag ohne Schlüssel und Papiere zurück gekommen war, hatte schon einiges an Ärger verursacht, am Montag morgen hatte die Direktion ihn zum Rapport antreten lassen – ein Gast des Cafés hatte die Szene gemeldet, die er und Joy dem Publikum am Samstag Nachmittag geboten hatten.

Heute war er zu spät zum Dienst in die Klinik gekommen, und auch wenn er eine gute Entschuldigung hatte, waren ihm die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der Kollegen nicht erspart geblieben. Erst am Mittag hatte er dann feststellen müssen, dass _jemand_ seinen Dienstplan komplett umgeworfen hatte – was nicht ohne unangenehme Auswirkungen auf seine Kollegen geblieben war.

Er musste also schon deswegen bei Joy um Verzeihung bitten und wenigstens versuchen, diese Änderungen wieder rückgängig machen zu lassen. Daran, dass er den Schaden, den er ihrer Freundschaft zugefügt hatte, auch nur annähernd mit einer simplen Entschuldigung würde eindämmen können, glaubte er nicht eine Sekunde. Und eben dies machte seinen ‚Gang nach Canossa' so schwer – er wollte nichts dringender, als seine Dummheit wieder gut zu machen, und er ahnte, dass er keine Worte finden würde, die sein Verhalten entschuldigten.

Bereits dreimal hatte er es im Laufe des Nachmittags versucht, allerdings erfolglos. Joys Tür blieb verschlossen. Auch jetzt erhielt er keine Antwort auf sein Klopfen, dafür hörte er jedoch ihre Schritte auf dem Gang. Sie kam um die Ecke, und er atmete tief ein und konzentrierte sich, um sein viel zu schnell an die Brustwand hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen – und um über ihren Geruch etwas über ihre Stimmung zu erfahren. Schon ihr Gang und ihre Haltung verrieten ihm, dass sie müde und niedergeschlagen war. Die dunkle Note, die ihm in die Nase drang, veränderte sich, als sie ihm bemerkte. Vanille mit Pfeffer – okay, jetzt war sie auch sauer. Ideale Voraussetzungen für eine Aussprache.

„Hallo Florence." Er bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen neutralen Klang zu verleihen. „Kann ich mir dir sprechen?"

Sie öffnete die Tür mit einem Zauber. „Hast du ein medizinisches Problem?"

„Nein, ich…"

„Dann bleibst du draußen."

Sie machte Anstalten, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Allein seinen schnellen Reflexen verdankte er, dass er seinen Fuß noch dazwischen bekam.

Sie sah ihn an. In ihren Augen war kein Funke der üblichen Freundlichkeit zu finden.

„Ich will dich nicht sehen."

„Aber ich muss mit dir reden. Florence, bitte."

„Ich will auch nicht mit dir sprechen." Ihre Stimme klang so ruhig, als ginge es um eine neue Bestellung Tränke oder Verbandsmaterial.

„Das was Samstag passiert ist tut mir sehr Leid", begann er.

„Mir ist es egal, ob es dir Leid tut oder nicht", gab sie zurück. „Lass mich in Ruhe."

„Florence, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen."

„Ich will es nicht hören. Und mach bitte die Tür zu, wenn du jetzt gehst – von außen."

Er konnte sehen, dass sie es todernst meinte. Was immer er sagte, es würde das Falsche sein. Sie wandte sich ab und begann, etwas auf ein Pergament zu kritzeln. Es war keine Tinte an ihrer Eulenfeder, doch Remus würde sie ganz sicher nicht darauf hinweisen.

„Gut, ich gehe. Du musst mich auch nicht anhören." Er schluckte hart und kämpfte darum, die Gefühle aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Aber bitte mach die Dienstplanänderung rückgängig. Die anderen Pfleger und Schwestern hassen mich dafür."

Sie hielt damit inne, über das Papier zu kratzen. „Das hättest du dir früher überlegen müssen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn; wenigstens konnte er sagen, dass er es versucht hatte, doch Trost zog er nicht aus diesem Wissen.

„Es sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich, persönliche Probleme auf dem Rücken Unbeteiligter auszutragen", sagte er bitter und schloss im Hinausgehen die Tür hinter sich.

Ihre schnellen Schritte ließen ihn innehalten, die Klinke wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen, als Joy die Tür mit Gewalt aufspringen ließ.

„Und dir sieht es gar nicht ähnlich, so ein Arschloch zu sein", rief sie.

Remus zuckte zusammen.

„Nur damit du es weißt, ich habe die Pläne auf Anweisung der Gefängnisdirektion ändern lassen! Man hält dich für ein Sicherheitsrisiko an meiner Seite, und wenn ich nicht so vehement für dich gesprochen hätte, wärst du ganz rausgeflogen. Also sag mir nicht, dass ich mich unfair verhalte. Ich finde nämlich, dass ich verdammt fair und sehr beherrscht bin!"

Den letzten Satz schrie sie quer über den Gang. Zwei Schwestern, die eben die Treppe herunter kamen, blieben neugierig stehen.

Remus ging auf sie zu. „Ich kann ganz gut hören", sagte er leise. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir immer wieder diese Probleme verursache. Danke, dass du trotzdem noch irgendwie hinter mir stehst, ich verdiene das nämlich nicht. Möchtest du..." Er stockte. Götter, wenn sie diesen Vorschlag annahm, war das vielleicht eine angemessene Buße, aber allein der Gedanke ließ ihm den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen. „Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich nach England zurückkehrte?"

Eine der beiden Schwestern hielt hörbar die Luft an, dann vernahm Remus leises Wispern, als sie der anderen hastig die englischen Worte übersetzte. Joy starrte Remus an, ein seltsames Brennen im Blick, hektische rote Flecke auf der Wange. Jetzt erst nahm er ihre geröteten Augen und die dunklen Ringe darunter wahr. Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich geweint und kaum geschlafen. Er hatte beim Blick in den Spiegel heute Morgen ähnlich ausgesehen.

„England heißt Askaban", sagte sie tonlos.

„Es ist auch nur ein Gefängnis", gab er zurück. „Kingsley Shacklebolt hat mir geschrieben, dass Umbridges Abteilung die Untersuchungen wegen des Vorfalls mit Ed eingestellt hat. Es besteht keine Gefahr mehr für mich, wenn ich mich anständig benehme."

„Geht es dir hier nicht besser?", fragte sie betroffen.

„Florence, es geht hier nicht um mich, sondern um die Frage, ob du mich lieber nicht mehr in deiner Nähe…ich meine, ob du überhaupt weiter mit mir in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten möchtest. Ich weiß, du willst meine Entschuldigungen nicht mehr hören, und ich kann verstehen, dass dir der ständige Ärger mit mir zum Hals heraushängt. Aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen: vielleicht ginge es mir in Askaban wirklich besser, als dir hier zusehen zu müssen, wie du mit anderen Männern…ausgehst."

Joy holte tief Luft, um etwas zu entgegnen, aber Remus hob die Hand. „Nein, warte, bevor du mich wieder zurechtweist. Es steht mir nicht zu, Besitzansprüche zu stellen und mich wie ein eifersüchtiger Irrer aufzuführen. Was am Samstag passiert ist, tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr Leid. Du sollst nur wissen, dass es mir unendlich schwer fällt, ständig gegen Gefühle anzukämpfen, die nun einmal da sind."

Sie sah ihn an, und der Ausdruck ungläubigen Erstaunens in ihrer Miene wäre unter anderen Umständen komisch gewesen.

„Wir hatten uns auf Freundschaft verständigt", sagte sie schließlich.

„Und ich bin dein Freund", entgegnete er ernsthaft. „Deswegen mag ich es nicht, wenn dir jemand wehtut. Vanhanen trifft sich nicht nur mit dir, Florence, das ist leider die Wahrheit. Aber ich will mich nicht herausreden, das war nicht der Grund, warum ich am Samstag so ausgerastet bin. Eifersucht ist nun einmal eine Schwäche meiner Spezies, und du bist die Einzige, die etwas wie ein Rudel für mich darstellt. Wenn du dich an einen anderen Mann bindest, bleibt mir niemand mehr, der mir wirklich vertraut ist."

„Du sagst mir also, dein Verhalten ist nichts als eine normale biologische Reaktion?" Plötzlich wandte sie sich den beiden Schwestern zu. „Wie wäre es, wenn Sie beide endlich hier verschwinden würden? Das hier geht Sie nämlich überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte sie auf Finnisch.

Hastig und mit verstörten Mienen trollten sich die Frauen. Derartige Töne waren sie von der sanftmütigen Heilerin nicht gewohnt.

„Nein. Das zu sagen ist deine Aufgabe. Außerdem wäre es unzutreffend." Er sah auf seine Füße und nahm innerlich Anlauf. „Sich mit Biologie herauszureden, wäre feige. Ich habe eine Menge Fehler, aber Feigheit zählt nicht dazu."

Er beobachtete ihr Gesicht, ihren Blick, wie sie ihn musterte, abwartend, zurückhaltend. Er wollte jede Regung, jedes Gefühl in ihren Augen sehen, bevor die Umstände und all der Mist, in dem er steckte, ihre Worte zwischen Kopf und Mund filtern würden.

„Du bist wütend auf mich. Das ist berechtigt. Aber ich möchte wirklich nur einmal nicht der Idiot für dich sein, der sich ständig entschuldigen muss. Ich wünsche mir mehr für dich zu sein als ein Freund. Wenn du jemanden willst, der dich in seinen Armen hält, warum kann ich nicht derjenige sein?"

Sie riss die Augen auf. Natürlich ist sie entsetzt, dachte Remus mit bitterem Sarkasmus.

„Ich weiß, wie abwegig diese Idee ist", gab er zu. „Aber ganz ehrlich, wäre ich nicht ein verurteilter Verbrecher und du die Jeanne d'Arc der magischen Medizin, dann hätten wir vielleicht sogar eine Chance. Ich finde, wir beide passen gut zueinander."

„Ich dachte immer, du seist der Meinung, du und Lucius Malfoy würden gut zueinander passen?", erkundigte sie sich im neutralen-freundlichen Tonfall der Heilerin. Es klang, als würde sie nach Laborergebnissen fragen oder dem letzten Gutachten der psycho-arkanen Abteilung.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich denke gelegentlich an Lucius. Sieht man davon ab, dass er ein arroganter Bastard ist, kann man sehr gut seine Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Wer schätzt nicht einen intelligenten, charmanten und interessanten Gesprächspartner, zumal, wenn er der einzig verfügbare ist? Aber ich war nie in Lucius verliebt, Florence. Es gibt lediglich etwas, das er mit meinem Wolf getan hat, eine ganz besondere Verbindung, die tatsächlich auf eine Art sehr intim war. Aber jetzt ist er schon lange weg, ich habe seit Monaten nichts von ihm gehört, und ich denke, diese Sache ist beendet."

„Denkst du das, oder weißt du's?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Was weiß man schon wirklich? Es ist vorbei, so oder so. Er lebt mit Narcissa, und ich bin im Grunde eigentlich nicht an Männern interessiert."

„Ja, das hat Sari der halben Belegschaf vorgestern in der Cafeteria auch berichtet", informierte ihn Joy.

Für einen Moment verschlug es Remus die Sprache.

„Das war nichts", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Du meinst, sie lügt?", erkundigte sich Joy mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf und forschendem Blick.

„Nein", gab Remus zu. „Sie sagt die Wahrheit. Ich meinte nur, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Ich war emotional instabil, und sie trug die Witterung eines ganzen Rudels läufiger…"

Joys Blick ließ ihn verstummen.

„Es wäre geschickter, wenn ich die Details für mich behielte, oder?", stellte er resignierend fest.

„Das kommt darauf an, ob du mit mir als deiner Heilerin sprichst oder mit mir als Privatperson", erklärte sie lakonisch.

„Immerhin ist es dir nicht egal." Er sah sie an. „Es ist dir doch nicht egal, oder?

Sie zuckte die Achseln. „Nein, ganz egal ist es mir nicht. Zufrieden?"

Er versuchte ein Lächeln, das etwas kläglich ausfiel und sich irgendwie unpassend anfühlte, was auch mit den verfluchten spitzen Eckzähnen im Oberkiefer zu tun hatte.

„Darf ich dir eine Eule schicken, irgendwann demnächst?"

Joy sah ihn verblüfft an. „Das ist lächerlich, Remus. Du wohnst um die Ecke. Wir arbeiten fast jeden Tag zusammen."

„Wir sehen uns kaum, und wenn doch, wirkst du Diagnosezauber oder verbindest Bissverletzungen. Sollte die magische Welt jemals Muggelgeborene ausschließen, kannst du problemlos in jeder Tierklinik anfangen."

Er fing sich einen halb erzürnten, halb spöttischen Blick von ihr ein, ließ sich aber nicht beirren. Sie mochte noch wütend sein auf ihn, aber er kannte sie inzwischen gut: in ihren Augen glitzerte ein amüsiertes Lächeln, das nur die Lippen noch nicht erreicht hatte.

„Früher haben wir uns auch geschrieben, du hast sogar damit angefangen", erinnerte er sie. „Das war …sehr schön." Remus sah sie an. „Ich möchte es einmal richtig machen, Florence. Bitte."

Die Heilerin schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie Remus wieder ansah, lag Bedauern in ihrem Blick. „Es tut mir Leid, aber ich denke wirklich, dass uns etwas Abstand gut tun würde. Ich fliege übermorgen zu einer Konferenz über lykantropische Zytopathologie nach Stockholm. Bis ich zurückkomme, sollten alle den Dienstplanwechsel verkraftet haben, den ich im Übrigen nicht ändern kann. Lass uns für eine Weile getrennte Wege gehen, Remus."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Narcissa stieg die Treppe zum Erdgeschoß hinab, drei Musterzeichnungen auf zartem Transparentpapier über dem Arm. Sie lief den Gang entlang und blickte durch die Innenfenster in die Näherei, in der mittlerweile fünf Frauen damit beschäftigt waren, ihre und Hollys Entwürfe in faszinierende Träume aus Satin, Samt und Seide umzusetzen.

Sie fand ihre Freundin und Geschäftspartnerin in deren Büro, den dunklen Schopf tief über die aktuelle Ausgabe der _Magical Vogue _gebeugt.

„Narcissa, hallo", grüßte Holly, als Narcissa gegen den Türrahmen klopfte, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Die junge Frau hatte gerötete Bindehäute und Schatten unter den Augen.

„Du liebe Güte, was ist los?", erkundigte sich Narcissa teilnahmsvoll. „Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ja, vielleicht kannst du das sogar", erklärte Holly mit müdem Lächeln. „Setz' dich doch." Sie wies einladend auf den Platz gegenüber ihrem Schreibtisch. „Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Narcissa schüttelte angesichts der Thermokanne abwehrend den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Lucius und ich hatten eben Tee im Salon." Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie frisch aufgebrühten, feinen Darjeeling bevorzugte, und Hollys Kanne erfahrungsgemäß eine undefinierbare Mischung zweifellos biologisch erzeugter, weitgehend geschmackloser Kräuter enthielt.

„Gestern abend war ich bei Mutter, um ihr ein paar der köstlichen Törtchen zu bringen, die Jaques' Vater aus Paris geschickt hat. Sie war noch nicht zu Hause, also beschloss ich zu warten. Ich habe Tee gekocht, den Tisch gedeckt ...was man eben so macht. Plötzlich entdeckte ich im Papierkorb jede Menge Pergamente, und ich erkannte die Schrift darauf sofort." Sie schniefte und putzte sich dann die Nase. „Immerhin hat er jahrelang in meinen Tränkekundeaufsätzen mit giftgrüner Tinte herumgeschmiert."

Narcissa atmete tief durch. Gestern – am Vormittag schon – hatte sie Àine den Brief von Severus überbracht, und ihre Freundin in seinem Namen gebeten, ihn nicht ungelesen wegzuwerfen.

„Ich war natürlich neugierig", setzte Holly ihre Erzählung fort, „was mein ehemaliger Lehrer meiner Mutter auf sechs oder sieben eng bekritzelten Seiten zu erzählen hat. Ich konnte ja sehen, dass es mehrere Blätter waren. Merlin, ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht in dem Brief herumgestöbert! Er war es!", teilte sie Narcissa mit entsetztem und zugleich zutiefst empörtem Blick mit und wischte mit den Handrücken über ihre Wange, als Tränen hinunter tropften. „Er hat meine Mutter angefallen, sie mit einem ätzenden Trank übergossen und dann versucht, sie zu verbrennen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und all die Jahre habe ich in seinem Unterricht gesessen und nicht geahnt, was für ein Monster er ist."

„Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass du Àines Tochter bist, als du seine Schülerin warst", erklärte Narcissa. „Er hielt sie für tot. Natürlich entschuldigt das sein Verhalten nicht."

Holly schnaubte wenig damenhaft in ihr Taschentuch. „Das hat Mutter mir dann auch erklärt. Ich meine, dass er nicht wusste, dass sie überlebt hat. Aber all das ist leider nur das halbe Elend. Die Wahrheit ist: Als er sie vermeintlich zum Sterben zurückließ, war Mutter schwanger von ihm. Snape ist mein leiblicher Vater."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Narcissa sanft.

Holly ließ den Kopf auf die Arme sinken und begann, hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Narcissa, die selbst niemals derart die Beherrschung verlor, streichelte ihr tröstend über die Schulter.

„Mutter hat mir gesagt, dass sie dir alles erzählt hat", schallte es dumpf zwischen den schwarzblauen Strähnen hervor. „Das macht auch nichts. Was was macht ist, dass mein Vater ein U-hu-hu-hunhold ist!" klagte Holly verzweifelt.

Narcissa wartete die nächste Welle von Tränen und Schluchzern schweigend ab, während sie geduldig Hollys Arm streichelte. Die junge Frau würde wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, bevor sie sich mit den Neuigkeiten abfand. Erfahrungsgemäß würde die Zeit Hollys derzeit weltumfassendes Leid lindern und in die rechten Relationen setzen, doch im Augenblick konnte man nichts tun, außer die Flut aus verzweifelten Tränen, Rotz und Verzweiflung mit Taschentüchern und viel Geduld aufzufangen. Dass sie vor allem von letzterer so viel besaß, überraschte Narcissa selbst.

„Der Mistkerl!", rief Holly nach weiteren Minuten des Klagens und haltlosen Heulens plötzlich zornig aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Den möchte ich mal sehen, blau geschlagen und allein zum Verbrennen zurück gelassen!"

Narcissa dachte mit unbehaglichem Gefühl daran, dass Severus eine sehr vergleichbare Situation zweifellos erlebt hatte: Wehrlos und vergiftet hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn liegen lassen. Und es war Lucius gewesen, der seinen früheren Freund dieser Folter zugeführt hatte, wenn auch unwissentlich.

„Das wünschst du in Wirklichkeit niemandem", wandte Narcissa sachte ein.

„Nein", schluchzte Holly, die sich langsam wieder fing. „Aber dieser Mistkerl sollte gezwungen werden, es wieder gutzumachen. Vielleicht könnte er seine Haut spenden."

Narcissa verbarg ihr unangemessenes Amüsement angesichts des unkonventionellen Vorschlags geschickt hinter einer neutralen Miene, denn natürlich bedauerte sie ihre Freundin. Die Vorstellung jedoch, dass irgendein Heiler Àine die Haut von Snapes Oberschenkel oder Merlin verschweige was für einer Stelle ins Gesicht pflanzte, war einfach skurril. Plötzlich jedoch durchzuckte sie ein gänzlich neuer Gedanke, und sie wurde sehr ernst.

„Das finde ich auch", bekräftigte sie schließlich entschlossen.

Holly blickte sie durch den Schleier ihrer unordentlichen Haare hindurch an. „Dass er seine Haut spenden sollte?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Dass er wieder gutmachen sollte, was er deiner Mutter angetan hat."

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Wenige Tage später eilte Narcissa mit einer sichtlich nervösen Holly im Schlepptau die Abbeyroad hinunter. Bis zum Ausstieg aus der U-Bahn hatte Àine ihre Tochter und ihre Freundin begleitet. Als Muggel kannte sie sich gut mit dem für Hexen ungewöhnlichen Transportmittel aus. Sie war nicht glücklich gewesen, dass Holly darauf bestand, Snape mit seiner Vaterschaft zu konfrontieren, überließ die Entscheidung jedoch ihrer erwachsenen Tochter. Von Narcissas und Hollys geheimem Plan, bei Snape äußerst tätige Reue einzufordern, ahnte sie nichts.

„Dass er nicht in der Nokturngasse logiert... Diese Gegend hier ist entschieden seltsam für einen Tränkekeller", stellte Holly fest, während sie an den polierten Messingschildern von Muggelunternehmen vorbei marschierten. „Chemische Labore, Ingenieurbüros, Werbeagenturen..."

„Der letzte Ort, an dem man einen Zauberer vermuten würde", stellte Narcissa fest. „Severus hat sich schon immer gerne zurückgezogen." Sie dachte mit Abscheu an das fürchterliche, heruntergekommene Muggelhaus in Spinner's End, einem stinkenden, grauen Vorort voller Muggel.

Endlich erreichten sie Snapes Adresse. Das Haus stellte sich als moderner Flachbau heraus, der mit seinen Marmortreppen und den Kameras im Glas betonten Eingangsbereich keinerlei nennenswerten Unterschied zu den umgebenden Muggelgebäuden bot.

„Tarnung ist alles" murmelte Narcissa, erklomm die Stufen und drückte auf die Klingel.

Die Kamera über ihren Köpfen begann zu surren, gleichzeitig spürte Narcissa das feine Prickeln eines Erkundungszaubers. Holly hatte die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. In ihrem Alltag gab die junge Hexe die geschäftstüchtige Modedesignerin; man konnte beinahe vergessen, dass sie eben erst achtzehn geworden war. In diesem Augenblick jedoch wirkte sie trotz des eleganten weiten Mantels und der getönten Brille sehr jung und geradezu verletzlich.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Summen einen Spalt breit, und die beiden Hexen traten ein. Hinter einem modernen Tresen, ausgestattet mit Muggelelektronik, saß eine brünette Frau, deren kurzer Haarschnitt vermuten ließ, dass sie keine Zauberin war. Die meisten Hexen bevorzugten nach wie vor traditionelle Frisuren.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", erkundigte sie sich mit professioneller Freundlichkeit.

„Wir möchten zu Professor Snape", entgegnete Narcissa.

„Das tut mir Leid, Sie haben keinen Termin", lehnte die Empfangsdame freundlich aber bestimmt nach einem Blick auf ihren Monitor ab. „Kann ich Ihnen weiterhelfen?"

„Sicher nicht", erwiderte Narcissa mit schmalem Lächeln.

„Wenn Sie mir Ihr Anliegen und Ihren Namen nennen, notiere ich Ihre Nummer und melde mich mit einem Terminvorschlag, sobald ich mit dem Professor Rücksprache gehalten habe", bot die Brünette an. „Im Augenblick ist er sehr beschäftigt."

„Nun, würden Sie ihm bitte mitteilen, dass Mrs. Malfoy ihn zu sprechen wünscht?" beharrte Narcissa. Das fehlte noch, dass sie sich von so einer abwimmeln ließen.

„Aber gern", gab die Sekretärin zurück und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Ihre Finger flogen über die Tasten vor ihrem Platz, die Narcissa entfernt an jene einer altmodischen Schreibmaschine erinnerten, wie sie sie aus dem Schriftstellermuseum von Edinburgh kannte.

Nach einer Weile registrierte die Frau, dass Narcissa und Holly noch immer warteten.

„Ich habe Ihren Namen notiert, Mrs. Malfoy", erklärte sie. „Der Professor wird sich mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen."

„Ich wünsche, dass ihm _jetzt_ mitteilen, dass ich ihn zu sprechen wünsche", gab Narcissa kühl zurück.

„Nun, das wird leider nicht möglich sein", erwiderte die Empfangsdame, ihr Ton jetzt schon etwas ungeduldig ob der hartnäckigen Besucher. „Der Professor arbeitet im Labor und möchte nicht gestört werden."

„Im Labor?", horchte Narcissa auf. Mit wachem Blick hatte sie das dezente Edelstahlschild, das die Treppen hinunter wies, längst zur Kenntnis genommen. Jetzt, da sie sicher war, wo der Tränkemeister sich aufhielt, sah sie keine Veranlassung, länger zu warten. „Vielen Dank, Miss. Komm, Holly. Statten wir ihm einen Besuch ab."

Zielstrebig wandte sie sich der Treppe zu. Damit allerdings brachte sie die Sekretärin nun richtig in Fahrt. „Warten Sie! Sie können doch nicht einfach..."

„Lassen Sie es gut sein, Norma", erklang in diesem Augenblick die tiefe Stimme des Gesuchten von unten. „Die Damen sind bekannt."

Snape trug die übliche dunkle Arbeitskluft eines Tränkemeisters, allerdings hatte er die Ärmel der Robe und auch die des Hemdes, das er darunter trug, nach oben geschlagen. Sein schwarzes Haar, seit Naginis Attacke von silbrigen Fäden durchzogen, war mit einem Band im Nacken zusammengefasst. Auf dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht glänzte Schweiß, und hinter ihm wallte aus der Tür zum Tränkekeller feiner violetter Rauch mit einer säuerlichen Note.

„Guten Tag, Miss O'Malley", grüßte er zunächst Holly. Dann nickte er Narcissa zu. „Du hättest eine Eule schicken sollen. Ich wäre zu euch gekommen. Aber da ihr nun hier seid..." Er stieg die Treppe hinauf, schritt an ihnen vorbei und öffnete einen Raum zu ihrer Linken. „Wenn ihr mir bitte folgen wollt?"

Snape führte die beiden Hexen in ein modernes Arbeitszimmer. Auf einem leeren Schreibtisch lag ein weißer Block mit Stiften, davor befand sich ein Monitor wie der im Empfangsbereich. Es gab keine Bücherregale und keine persönliche Einrichtung. Über einer Sitzgruppe aus weißem Leder, Chrom und Glas hing ein Kalender, dessen aktuelles Blatt die kunstvolle Fotografie einer Heilpflanze zeigte.

„_Herba centauri_", bemerkte Narcissa leichthin. „Du siehst aus, als könne dir der eine oder andere Tee daraus vor dem Essen nicht schaden, Severus."

„Du bist sicher nicht hierher gekommen – noch dazu in Begleitung deiner Geschäftspartnerin – um mir Appetit anregende Aufgüsse zu empfehlen", erwiderte er. „Bitte." Er wies mit einer einladenden Geste auf die Sessel. Das feine Zittern seiner Hand entging Narcissa nicht.

„Ich stehe lieber", erklärte Holly in diesem Moment entschieden. So entschieden, dass Narcissa sofort wusste, das Mädchen verbarg seine Unsicherheit hinter einer bemüht kühlen Fassade.

Snape nickte, wich Hollys Blick jedoch aus. „Wie ihr wünscht."

Narcissa vermutete, dass er inzwischen wusste, wen er mit Holly vor sich hatte. Severus war kein Idiot, er konnte rechnen und hatte zudem Augen im Kopf. Jetzt, als er und die junge Hexe sich gegenüber standen, war die Ähnlichkeit deutlich. Holly wirkte, als habe man Schablonen von Snape und ihrer Mutter übereinander gelegt. Sie hatte das glatte, schwarze Haar ihres Vaters, sein schmales Gesicht, jedoch die Augen der irischen Mutter – und Merlin sei Dank auch deren fein geformte Nase.

Narcissa trat ans Fenster, um den beiden etwas privaten Raum zu geben. „Ich habe deinen Brief letzte Woche überbracht", teilte sie einleitend mit. „Miss O' Malley hat ihn gefunden, nachdem Àine ihn geöffnet hatte."

Jetzt erst erwiderte Severus Hollys Blick, mit dem sie ihn förmlich durchbohren zu wollen schien. Narcissa hatte selten eine solche Unsicherheit in seinen dunklen Augen gesehen.

„Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht..." begann Snape, doch Holly fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Meine Mutter hat nicht verdient, was Sie ihr angetan haben!"

„Das hat sie zweifelsfrei nicht", gab er sofort zu. „Ich bedaure heute zutiefst, was damals geschehen ist."

Snape wand sich sichtlich, als er den Blick der beiden Hexen weiter auf sich ruhen sah. „Es fällt mir selbst schwer, heute nachzuvollziehen, was mich zu jener Zeit angetrieben hat."

„Beweisen Sie es", forderte Holly.

Er presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. „Sie möchten, dass ich die Verantwortung für meine Tat übernehme?" Mit finsterem Blick musterte er Holly. Narcissa erwartete, dass er sich rechtfertigen würde. Severus war ein Meister, wenn es darum ging, sich aus Schwierigkeiten herauszuwinden. Sie hatte ihn den Dunklen Lord umschmeicheln sehen, erinnerte sich an Szenen, in denen der Tränkemeister ihn und sie alle getäuscht und betrogen hatte. Am Ende war er stets ungeschoren aus allem herausgekommen, waren Lucius und sie selbst zudem stets überzeugt gewesen, Severus habe die Wahrheit gesagt.

„Wir können gleich die Auroren rufen", bot er zu Narcissas Überraschung an. Er lächelte ihr zu. „Was Lucius überstanden hat, kann ich ganz sicher ertragen."

Narcissa parierte die Spitze mit kühler Beherrschung. „Du lässt ein Labor zurück, Severus. Er hat sein Leben zurücklassen müssen. Sicher würde man einem renommierten Tränkemeister und Kriegshelden wie dir auch in Askaban ein paar Kessel und Bücher zugestehen."

„Es geht hier doch nicht um ein paar lächerliche Jahre Gefängnis", versetzte Holly beiden einen verbalen Schlag. „Verzeih, Narcissa", fügte sie mit entschuldigendem Lächeln hinzu. Natürlich wusste sie, wie sehr ihre Freundin unter der Trennung von Lucius und dem Wissen um die schrecklichen Haftbedingungen gelitten hatte. „Niemandem ist gedient, wenn Sie in Askaban hocken, Professor, am wenigsten meiner Mutter", sagte sie zu Snape gewandt. „Ich will, dass Sie Ihr Verbrechen wieder gutmachen. Schütten Sie das Zeug weg, das den lila Dunst auf Ihrer Treppe verursacht und entwickeln Sie einen Trank, der Mutters Gesicht wieder herstellt."

Snape schenkte ihr ein flüchtiges Lächeln. „Das ist nicht so einfach, Miss O'Malley. Alte Narben heilen nur sehr schwer. Magie hat bekanntlich wenig Macht in diesem Bereich. Falls es überhaupt gelänge, einen solchen Trank zu entwickeln, würde es Jahre dauern, bis er anwendbar wäre."

„Du schuldest ihr Jahre", wandte Narcissa ruhig ein. „Wer, wenn nicht du, könnte ein solches Werk vollbringen?"

Severus nickte. Er fasste Narcissas Lob ganz offensichtlich nicht als Schmeichelei auf, sondern nahm es selbstverständlich als Tatsache hin.

„Haben Sie nie selbst daran gedacht?", erkundigte sich Holly. Narcissa schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Das war so ganz Holly, selbst in ihrem Zorn versetzte sie sich noch in Snapes Lage.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Ihre Mutter lebt", gab Snape nüchtern zurück. In seiner Stimme schwang das Flackern nicht mit, das Narcissa in seinen Augen bemerkte.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht", entgegnete Holly. „Sie wurden selbst in kaum zu übersehender Weise gezeichnet.".

Ein Moment der Stille folgte, in dem Severus fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wenn es mein Gesicht wäre, würde ich es loswerden wollen", fügte die Hexe hinzu.

„Bei einer jungen Frau ist das nachvollziehbar", stimmte Snape zu.

„Meine Mutter _war_ eine junge Frau, als Sie ihr das antaten", sagte Holly mit Nachdruck.

„Die Jahre ungeschehen zu machen, liegt nicht in meiner Macht, so sehr ich das auch wünsche", erwiderte Severus. „Da Sie mein Schreiben an Ihre Mutter gelesen haben, kennen Sie mein Bedauern." Er strich sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung eine schwarzgraue Strähne aus der Stirn, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatte.

„Werden Sie den Trank entwickeln?", kehrte Holly zum Grund ihrer Anwesenheit zurück.

„Ja", erklärte Snape schlicht. „Sie können Ihrer Mutter ausrichten, dass ich heute noch mit den Recherchen beginnen werde."

„Sicher nicht", sagte Holly. „Sie weiß nichts von diesem Vorhaben, und ich bestehe darauf, dass dies so bleibt. Eine Enttäuschung will ich ihr auf jeden Fall ersparen." Sie trat zur Tür. „Ich möchte gehen", erklärte sie, mehr an Narcissa als an Snape gewandt. Dabei sah sie aus, als fühle sie sich sehr schlecht. Ihr Gesicht hatte eine leicht grünliche Schattierung angenommen, jedes Rot war aus den hellen Wangen gewichen. Noch ehe Narcissa reagieren konnte, begann sie zu taumeln. Snape fing sie auf, bevor sie sich verletzten konnte. Sachte plazierte er sie auf einem der Sessel und beschwor ein Glas Wasser sowie eine Phiole mit gelbem Inhalt aus der Luft.

„Gib ihr beides zu trinken", bat er Narcissa. „Ich werde euch jetzt allein lassen. Dem eigenen Vater ins Gesicht zu blicken und ein Monster zu sehen, ist schwer zu verkraften. Ich erinnere mich gut daran."

„Es überrascht mich nicht, dass du es inzwischen weißt", erwiderte Narcissa, während sie Holly den Trank an die Lippen setzte. „Der Schwindel wird gleich vergehen", tröstete sie und begegnete Severus' Blick, der mit einem Ausdruck beinahe zärtlicher Ehrfurcht auf Holly lag.

„Sie hatte einen Vater", sagte Narcissa leise.

„Ich bin erleichtert, das zu erfahren", antwortete er mit gesenkter Stimme. „Hast du mit Àine gesprochen?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nicht über dich", erwiderte die Hexe. „Was erwartest du? Vergebung?"

Snape verzog das Gesicht. „Eine Chance auf Frieden", gab er zurück. „Ihr habt mir diese heute unerwartet eröffnet. Auch falls Àine mir niemals verzeihen wird, werde ich zur Ruhe kommen, wenn ihre Wunden geheilt sind."

„Dein Trank kann bestenfalls glätten, was an der Oberfläche liegt. Er garantiert dir weder deine Exculpatio noch die Akzeptanz deiner Tochter", entgegnete Narcissa.

„Fürs Erste muss mir das wohl genügen", konstatierte der Tränkemeister. „Geduld war schon immer eine meiner Stärken."

Zum ersten Mal seit langem hätte Narcissa nicht sagen können, ob er seine Worte ernst oder ironisch meinte.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Wie hat sie die Begegnung aufgenommen?", erkundigte sich Lucius, als er Narcissa zur Begrüßung zärtlich auf Mund und Wange küsste, während er Gemma im Arm hielt.

„Sie hat sich gut gehalten, zumindest, bis ihr schlecht wurde", gab Narcissa mit schmalem Lächeln zurück.

„Sie hat ihm jahrelang in Hogwarts gegenüber gesessen", bemerkte er nachdenklich. „Sie kann nicht erwarten, ihn völlig verändert vorzufinden."

„Würdest du ihn nicht mit anderen Augen sehen, wenn sich herausstellte, dass er dein … sagen wir einmal, Bruder ist?", lächelte sie und nahm ihm Gemma ab.

„Vor allem würde ich meinen Vater Abraxas in neuem Lichte betrachten", erwiderte Lucius und gab ihr Lächeln zurück. „Ich habe dich vermisst", setzte er leise hinzu und schlang die Arme um seine Frau. „Lass uns hoch gehen, Liebste. Gemma hat bereits gegessen, sie ist gebadet und sieh nur – sie gähnt. Zeit für unser kleines Mädchen, von Besen und Eulen zu träumen."

Narcissa ließ ein wohliges Schnurren ertönen, als Lucius ihr sachte den Nacken massierte und seine Fingerspitzen warm die zarte Haut zwischen Kragen und Haaransatz streichelten. In seinen Augen lag ein dunkler, hungriger Glanz.

„Wo ist der eloquente Verführer, der sich früher Stunden nahm, um mir langsam den Kopf zu verdrehen?", erkundigte sie sich lachend, während sie seine Zärtlichkeit mit der freien Hand erwiderte und sich die Treppe hinaufziehen ließ.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Lucius leichthin. „Wie heißt der Kerl? Ich werde ihn von dir fernzuhalten wissen." Zärtlich zog er sie näher zu sich heran und strich ihr eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Draco kommt morgen", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr. „Er wird im Salon sitzen, mit dir Wein trinken und seine Mutter für sich beanspruchen. Mir wird die undankbare Rolle des Babysitters für diese kleine Hexe hier zufallen – einmal wieder." Er lächelte. „Mit zwei Kindern im Haus werde ich dich nur von weitem mit den Augen verschlingen können. Gönne deinem Mann einige schöne Erinnerungen, um sich daran zu wärmen."

Narcissas Herz schlug schneller vor Freude auf Dracos Besuch. Das war eine wundervolle Überraschung. Gleichzeitig erregte sie die aufflammende Leidenschaft, die in den Augen ihres Mannes bereits überdeutlich geschrieben stand.

„Kerzenschein und Kirschen", lockte er sie augenzwinkernd.

Sie ließ das willkommene Gefühl der Vorfreude wohlig durch ihren Körper rieseln, während sie ihm die letzten Stufen hinauf folgte und Gemma sanft in ihre Wiege bettete.

„Ich liebe dich, Cissy", bekannte Lucius atemlos, als er sie in der Tür des Schlafzimmers in die Arme zog. Es war dieser Augenblick, in dem Narcissa den Tag, Snapes Blicke, Hollys Kummer und Àines Narben vergaß, und nur noch Lucius und ihre Liebe ihr Fühlen und Denken erfüllte.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	29. Entscheidungen

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Danke für Dein Review: Palina

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Musik: ****After forever - Intrinsic**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**

* * *

**_

29. Entscheidung

Der Schnee auf den Straßen Londons war längst der warmen Frühlingssonne gewichen, Beltane mit seinen Feuern gekommen und gegangen, in den beiden Boutiquen, der ersten in Soho und der nunmehr zweiten in der Winkelgasse, wurden die letzten leichten Sommerroben an die Hexe oder – im Falle Sohos – an experimentierfreudige Muggel gebracht. Narcissa und Holly brüteten im Büro der jüngeren bereits über der Mode des kommenden Winters.

„Ich würde jetzt lieber Chiffon mit floralen Mustern gestalten als anthrazitfarbene Samtumhänge", seufzte Holly mit sehnsüchtigem Blick aus dem Fenster. Im Park gegenüber beaufsichtigten junge Eltern ihre Kleinkinder beim Baden in einem Brunnen mit plätschernden Fontänen. Am Nachmittag würde sich der Rasen um diesen Platz mit Jugendlichen und gegen Abend mit Berufstätigen aus der Stadt füllen, wenn nicht einsetzender Regen für Abkühlung sorgte und die Frischluftsüchtigen vertrieb.

„Mir kann es gar nicht dunkel und schwer genug sein", gab Narcissa finster zurück. Für den Abend erwarteten sie und Lucius ihren Rechtsbeistand, Reprobate Lawbender. Bei der geplanten Besprechung ging es um nichts Geringeres als Lucius' Freiheit - soweit man ihr eingeschränktes Leben unter Hausarrest denn als Freiheit bezeichnen konnte. Mittlerweile traten die Schattenseiten der zunächst als so beglückend empfundenen Regelung deutlicher hervor. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, ihr Mann war eingesperrt in dem kleinen, goldenen Käfig den ihr bescheidenes Domizil darstellte. Narcissa fiel es mit jedem Mal schwerer, ihn und Gemma sich selbst zu überlassen, wenn sie ausgehen musste - und doch erwiesen sich diese kleinen Fluchten als bitter notwendig für sie.

Sie rechnete es Lucius hoch an, dass er niemals klagte und sie im Gegenteil stets ermutigte, der Welt außerhalb der vier Wände, an die er gebunden war, einen Besuch abzustatten. Doch natürlich spürte sie seine Sehnsucht, wenn sie das Haus verließ, auch wenn seiner gleichmütigen Miene nichts anzumerken war, insbesondere, solange Fremde anwesend waren.

„Euer Mr. Lawbender ist ein gerissener Anwalt", tröstete Holly eben, und ihre Worte rissen Narcissa aus den trüben Gedanken. „Ich bin sicher, er wird die Verhandlungen im Ministerium zum größtmöglichen Erfolg führen."

Narcissa war davon weniger überzeugt. Zum einen erinnerte sie sich beim besten Willen noch immer nicht an den Angriff auf ihre Person, zum anderen misstraute sie der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung. Hinter dem Vertrauen in Lawbenders enorme Fähigkeiten lauerte ihre panische Angst, Lucius wieder an die eisige Kälte Askabans zu verlieren. So sehr er sich auch zuversichtlich gab, so spürte sie doch seine tiefgreifende Furcht. Während des Tages beschäftigte er sich gewöhnlich mit der Bibliothek, die sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer eingerichtet hatten, oder er arbeitete an Ideen zur Finanzoptimierung ihres Modelabels. Im Vergleich zu dem Firmenimperium, das er vor dem Ende des Krieges geleitet hatte, war dies nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug und ganz sicher keine Herausforderung für ihn, zumal er, sobald es zu Verhandlungen kam, Holly und Narcissa das Feld völlig überlassen musste. Jede Geschäftstätigkeit war ihm auf Lebenszeit untersagt, ein Aspekt seines Urteils, der in Askaban keine Rolle gespielt hatte, jetzt aber zu der Bürde seiner erzwungenen Einschränkungen beitrug.

**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

„Alles, was ich preisgebe, ist ohnehin meine Pflicht", gab Narcissa heftig zweifelnd zurück, als Lawbender an diesem Abend seine Strategie erläuterte. Der Advokat nickte und nippte an dem Kristallbecher, in dessen fein geschliffener Oberfläche sich das Kerzenlicht im Raum brach, um wie von einem Rubin zerstrahlt satt blutrote Flammen auf der makellos weißen Damasttischdecke und an der hellen Wand tanzen zu lassen. Seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das den Genuss durchaus erahnen ließ, den ihm der exquisite Tropfen aus Lucius' Adern verschaffte.

„Natürlich, meine Liebe", erwiderte er gelassen. „Jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer ist verpflichtet, als Zeuge auszusagen, wenn sie oder er damit zur Aufklärung eines Verbrechens beitragen kann. Das Besondere in Ihrem Fall ist jedoch, dass die Aussage für Sie ein erhebliches Risiko darstellt. Einen Legilimenten so tief in den Kopf eines Menschen eindringen zu lassen, birgt immer erhebliche Gefahren, wie uns Heiler Delain bestätigen wird. Ein entsprechendes Gutachten liegt der Kammer bereits vor, ebenfalls seine Expertise, dass Sie vermutlich bei der Tat einen derartigen Schock erlitten haben, dass nicht damit zu rechnen ist, der Erinnerung ohne Außeneinwirkung wieder habhaft zu werden."

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Cissy", wandte Lucius sanft ein und nahm wie selbstverständlich ihre Hand ― eine Geste, wie es sie früher vor Dritten nur sehr selten gegeben hatte. Zärtlich streichelten seine Finger über ihre Haut. „Es wird Zeit, diesen Schritt zu wagen", setzte er hinzu. „Die Rufe werden sonst allzu laut, die besagen, du solltest dich langsam erholt haben und von selbst darauf kommen, wer dich angegriffen hat."

„Eben sprachen Sie noch von der Expertise, die genau dies als unwahrscheinlich beurteilt", erwiderte Narcissa kopfschüttelnd in Lawbenders Richtung.

„Das Gutachten ist das eine, die öffentliche Meinung und der politische Druck das andere", gab Lawbender zu bedenken. „Lucius hat Recht, die Chancen stehen jetzt noch günstig. In einem halben Jahr kann sich das Blatt bereits gewendet haben."

„Wieso gibt man uns dann keine schriftliche Vereinbarung, keinen Vorvertrag wie sonst bei außergerichtlichen Einigungen üblich?", beharrte Narcissa, obwohl sie auch diesen Punkt bereits besprochen hatten. Doch eben dies war ein Aspekt, der ihr wirklich Sorgen bereitete, und sie konnte beiden Männern ansehen, dass es ihnen ähnlich erging.

„Die dauerhafte Änderung von Lucius' Status, der permanente Wechsel von der Haft in Askaban zu diesem Hausarrest hier ist ein Gnadenakt, Narcissa. Er kann nur ergehen nach entsprechender Vorleistung, die bedingungslos zu sein hat. Mehr als die mündlichen Zusagen von Shacklebolt und dem stellvertretenden Zaubereiminister werden wir nicht bekommen. Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende versucht, mit Ausnahme des Einsatzes unverzeihlicher Flüche." Sein schmales Lächeln wirkte in diesem Augenblick nicht sonderlich überzeugend.

„Es wird alles gut werden" murmelte Lucius an ihrem Ohr und hauchte einen Kuss auf die zarte Haut ihres Halses. „Hab Vertrauen, Cissy."

Der Anschein unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, mit dem ihr Mann sich zu umgeben suchte, hielt, bis sie Stunden später in ihrem Schlafzimmer in seinen Armen lag. Verschwitzt und völlig außer Atem presste sie sich an Lucius, der sie mit der verzweifelten Intensität eines Mannes geliebt hatte, der nicht wusste, wie oft er seine Frau noch so nah neben sich spüren durfte.

Seit einigen Tagen führten sie das Liebesleben Jungverheirateter, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Narcissa, was ihrem Mann durch den Kopf ging, wenn er nach dem Akt still auf dem Rücken lag, einen Arm um ihre Schulter geschlungen, und sie gedankenverloren streichelte, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Dachte er an Askaban?

„Sprich mit mir, Lucius", flüsterte sie.

„Den Gedanken, von dir durch Mauern und Eisen getrennt zu sein kann ich nicht ertragen. Meine Angst ist namenlos", gestand er leise. „Noch mehr fürchte ich, dich allein zurück zu lassen. Ich weiß, du bist stark, aber der Angriff auf dich war vielleicht nicht der letzte. Solange ich hier bin, wimmelt es rund um das Haus von Auroren. Doch wenn man mich nach Askaban bringt, werden sie fortgehen und dich schutzlos jeder Gefahr ausliefern. Und du darfst noch immer keinen Stab führen, um dich selbst zu wehren."

„Wir sind inzwischen wohlhabend genug, um mir einen Leibwächter zu verschaffen", winkte sie ab. „Solltest du nicht mehr hier sein, kann ich mir die Magie und den Schutz kaufen, derer ich bedarf. Um mich selbst fürchte ich nicht, weder um meine Sicherheit, noch um andere technische Aspekte meines Wohlergehens. Aber du, Lucius - dein Schicksal macht mir unendliche Angst. In Askaban hat man dir schreckliche Dinge angetan…"

„Die sich nicht wiederholen werden", gab er sanft zurück und küsste sie zärtlich. „Askaban hat eine tiefgreifende Reform erfahren. Der graue Fels hat einen Großteil seines Schreckens verloren. Nur ohne dich zu sein - der Gedanke allein zerreißt mir das Herz. Und ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht … weiß nicht …" Er stockte.

Tränen gehörten eigentlich nicht zum Repertoire eines Lucius Malfoy, doch in dieser einen Nacht ließ er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Narcissa hielt ihn, ließ die Finger tröstend über Kopf, Brust und noch immer zu flachen Bauch ihres Mannes gleiten, bis das Zucken seiner Schultern gegen Morgen schließlich verebbte.

Es war ihre vorletzte Nacht vor der Verhandlung. Morgen, dass wusste sie, würden sie feiern, und weder Tränen noch Angst würden am letzten Abend und in ihrer vielleicht letzten gemeinsamen Nacht für lange Zeit auch nur Erwähnung finden.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Auroren holten Lucius früh am Morgen der Verhandlung. Nur mühsam konnte Narcissa ihr Entsetzen verbergen, als sie ihn anwiesen, Anstaltskleidung anzulegen. Lucius parierte die Demütigung mit einem lockeren Scherz; man musste ihn schon sehr genau kennen, um die Panik hinter seinem spöttischen Ausdruck wahrzunehmen.

„Reprobate wartet im Ministerium auf mich", beruhigte er sie. „Er wird sich um alles kümmern."

Ein letztes Mal zog Lucius seine Frau in eine innige Umarmung und küsste sie. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise und ließ sich widerstandslos von den Auroren fortführen.

Narcissa blieb allein zurück - dies war ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen. Àine und Holly hatten ihr angeboten, bei ihr zu sein, selbst Draco hatte sich eine Freistellung von den Vorlesungen verschafft, doch Narcissa stand der Sinn nicht nach Gesellschaft. Sie hatten ihren Sohn und ihre Freunde - Àine, Holly, deren Verlobten Jaques und das Ehepaar Rogue am Vorabend zu einem Essen geladen, und es war sowohl Lucius als auch ihr selbst gelungen, den Abend zu dem Fest zu machen, das sie sich vorgenommen hatten. Draco hatte zudem für eine besondere Überraschung gesorgt: Er brachte eine junge Hexe mit, die überhaupt keine Berührungsängste mit dem inzwischen verrufenen Namen Malfoy und der dazugehörigen Familie zu besitzen schien. Miss Ramirez entstammte einer der ältesten magischen Familien Kataloniens, und sie erwies sich als derart bezaubernd, dass Lucius geradezu hinreißend und zu Narcissas großem Amüsement mit ihr zu flirten begann, das Stirnrunzeln seines Sohnes mit einem spöttischen Zwinkern bescheidend.

„Keine Sorge", so hatte sie sich schließlich veranlasst gesehen, Draco auf dem Gang ins Ohr zu flüstern, „dein Vater liegt mir noch immer zu Füßen - und nur mir. Gönne ihm das Vergnügen, einem so hübschen Mädchen schöne Augen zu machen. Ganz offensichtlich nimmt Miss Ramirez ihn überhaupt nicht ernst."

Holly, die ihnen auf dem Weg aus der Küche begegnete - immerhin musste man auch an diesem Abend ohne Hauselfen auskommen, und alle packten mit an - zwinkerte Draco ebenfalls zu.

„Nimm's leicht", grinste sie, „Jaques beißt sich auch gerade die Zähne an deiner iberischen Schönheit aus. Er und dein Vater überbieten sich geradezu mit idiotischen Sprüchen."

Sie wirkte deutlich erheitert und keineswegs verärgert, dass ihr Verlobter sich auf den heiteren und völlig aussichtslosen Wettstreit mit Lucius eingelassen hatte. Britischer Charme gegen Pariser Flair - es war völlig offen, wer am Ende nach Punkten vorn liegen würde.

„Da musst du drüber stehen, Draco", dozierte Holly. „Jetzt leg mal den Arm um mich, wenn wir zurück zum Tisch gehen, damit sich unsere Täubchen wieder daran erinnern, mit wem sie hier sind."

Natürlich hatte die List der jungen Hexe Erfolg. Jaques las Holly den Rest des Abends jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, Miss Ramirez flirtete wieder mit ihrem eigenen Freund und Lucius beeilte sich, Narcissa artig den Hof zu machen. Der Abend endete gegen Mitternacht in perfekter Harmonie, und abgesehen davon, dass jeder beim Gehen Lucius und Narcissa viel Glück für den morgigen Tag gewünscht hatte, hielten alle die Illusion von Normalität in bewundernswerter Weise aufrecht - so wie die Malfoys es sich von ihren Gästen und Freunden ausgebeten hatten.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Das Ministerium hatte sich nicht verändert. Lange, öde Flure, von denen noch mehr Gänge, Türen, Fahrstühle und Kamine fort- und hineinführten, weißlich kaltes Licht und ein seltsam dumpfer Geruch nach Bohnerwachs durchzogen den menschenleeren Hort der Bürokratie. Narcissas Absätze klapperten hohl auf den jahrhundertealten Eichenbohlen und ihre Schritte hallten durch die leblose Passage.

Neben ihr ging Rascal Rogue, seine muskelbepackte Gestalt hochaufragend, und die starke physische Präsenz des Anwalts und Kompagnons von Lawbender gab ihr mehr Halt, als es jeder gute Zuspruch vermocht hätte.

„Heiler Delain hat bereits umfassend ausgesagt, es ist alles nach Plan verlaufen", versicherte er Narcissa. „Lucius hat sich bravourös geschlagen, er tritt so charmant und gleichzeitig bescheiden auf, dass zumindest die Hexen in der Jury ihm bereits aus der Hand fressen."

Narcissa zuckte nicht einmal angesichts der kruden Wortwahl. Der Zauberer stammte aus kleinsten Verhältnissen und hatte es geschafft, sich über das Haus Ravenclaw, sein einzigartiges Talent und harte Arbeit seinen Platz in Lawbenders Kanzlei zu erobern. Mittlerweile empfand sie Hochachtung für derlei Karrieren. Außerdem erdete sein rauer, ihr gegenüber jedoch stets respektvoller Tonfall sie wirkungsvoller als jedes elaborierte Gespräch.

Am Ende des Gangs trafen sie schließlich auf eine Tür, die von einem einzelnen Auror bewacht wurde. Der Mann bedeutete ihr und Rogue mit einem Kopfnicken einzutreten, und sie fanden sich in einem schmucklosen Raum mit abgestoßenen Holzbänken wieder, der den Charme eines Provinzbahnhofswartesaals verströmte.

„Es wird laufen wie abgesprochen", schärfte Rogue ihr ein. „Sie gehen rein, setzen sich auf den zugewiesenen Platz, erzählen das von der Geschichte, woran Sie sich erinnern und beantworten alle Fragen wahrheitsgemäß. Über den offiziellen Verlauf Ihrer Heilungskurve wissen Sie ja besser Bescheid als ich", setzte er hinzu. „Nach der Befragung wird man Sie um Zustimmung zu der Untersuchung bitten, die Sie schriftlich erteilen müssen. Dann gehen Sie mit den Gerichtsheilern in einen separaten Raum, legen sich hin, und die Untersuchung beginnt. Es war uns nicht möglich in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer der diensthabende Legiliment ist, das Ministerium hat in diesem Punkt geblockt wie nie zuvor."

„Professor Snape scheidet aus", informierte Narcissa. Sie hatte ihn bereits vor drei Tagen befragt und erfahren, dass man ihn wegen Befangenheit abgelehnt hatte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Lawbender erschien. Ein listiges Lächeln blitzte in seinen Augen. „Guten Tag, Narcissa. Geht es Ihnen gut - unter diesen Umständen?"

„Ich bin sehr ruhig", gab sie zurück. „Danke der Nachfrage."

„Ich denke, ich habe den Legilimenten bereits gesehen", informierte Lawbender sachlich. „Wir brauchen uns keine Sorgen zu machen, Narcissa. Sie werden in den besten Händen sein."

Rogue runzelte die Stirn, aber Lawbenders Lächeln zog sich weiter in die Breite.

„Das Ministerium wollte sich keinerlei Ränkeschmieden nachsagen lassen und hat eine unabhängige Expertin aus dem Ausland einporten lassen. „Sie kennen sicherlich die legendäre Zaubertränkemeisterin des Ministeriums, Madame Hoodia?", erkundigte er sich.

„Natürlich", bestätigte Narcissa. „Sie hat früher in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Das war lange vor Slughorn."

„Ah, was waren das für glorreiche Zeiten", schwärmte der Anwalt, ein Slytherin wie Narcissa selbst. „Jedenfalls", kehrte er gedanklich sofort wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, „hat sie eine jüngere Schwester, die in Boston Legilimantik unterrichtet, am amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium. Die Dame gilt als Koryphäe."

Narcissa gestattete sich ein trockenes Seufzen.

„In zwei Stunden haben Sie alles überstanden", tröstete Lawbender.

„Das mag sein. Aber werde ich auch Lucius mit nach Hause nehmen können?", erwiderte sie besorgt.

„Dafür können wir nur beten", erklärte Rogue ehrlich.

„Ich halte es für sehr wahrscheinlich", relativierte Lawbender Rogues Bedenken. „Und für alle Fälle habe ich auch noch ein As im Ärmel, wie stets, meine liebe Narcissa." Ein schelmisches Glitzern blitzte in seinen Augen auf. „Aber nun muss ich zurück zu meinem Mandanten", erklärte er mit Blick auf seine Uhr. „Die Verhandlungspause geht eben zu Ende."

Er verschwand, und nur Minuten später öffnete sich die Tür, und ein Gerichtsdiener bat Narcissa herein. Der Saal, den sie nun betrat, hatte nichts gemein mit den zur publikumswirksamen Aburteilung von Todessern gedachten Arenen der Jurisdiktive, an die Narcissa sich nur zu gut aus ihrem eigenen Prozess erinnerte. Auch damals hatte Lawbender Absprachen getroffen, und das Ministerium hatte sich daran gehalten.

Auf einer Empore, die sich nur wenig über die anderen Plätze in dem nüchternen Raum erhob, saßen acht Schöffen. Zu ihrer Linken befanden sich ein Richter in formeller Robe und ein Gerichtsschreiber. Ihr gegenüber saßen Lucius und seine Anwälte an nüchternen Pulten. Es gab je zwei Auroren an den beiden Türen, jedoch keine Zuschauer und auch keinen Ankläger. Lediglich ein in eine graue zweireihige Robe gewandeter Ministerialbeamter, der ein Pult voller Akten vor sich hatte, vertrat die Position des Ministeriums, und neben ihm hockte mit gewohnt grimmigem Gesichtsausdruck und verschränkten massigen Armen der Leiter der Aurorabteilung, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Narcissa nahm auf dem zugewiesenen Stuhl Platz, ließ die Belehrung über ihre Rechte und Pflichte als Zeugin über sich ergehen und berichtete dann über den Stand ihrer Erinnerungen. Nachdem sie wahrheitsgemäß die Auskunft erteilt hatte, sich nicht an den Vorfall selbst erinnern zu können, erklärte sie sich wie besprochen mit einer Untersuchung ihrer Gedanken einverstanden. Sie unterschrieb die entsprechenden Dokumente und folgte dann dem Gerichtsdiener durch die Tür, während der Vorsitzende Richter die Verhandlung unterbrach, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.

Das Untersuchungszimmer erwies sich als hell gehaltener, blitzsauberer und moderner Raum. Eine hochgewachsene Hexe mit einem bis zu den Hüften reichenden, schwarzen Zopf und strengen dunklen Augen erhob sich bei ihrem Eintreten.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy", grüßte sie höflich. „Mein Name ist Ambrosia Hoodia, und ich werde Sie heute einer legilimantischen Kontrolle unterziehen. Nun, zumindest sofern Sie die notwendigen Erklärungen unterzeichnet haben."

Der Diener reichte der Heilerin die Dokumente. Sie las diese Zeile für Zeile, dann nickte sie und bat Narcissa, sich auf die bereitstehende Liege zu begeben.

„Fühlen Sie sich gesund?", erkundigte sie sich, bevor sie mit dem ersten Diagnosezauber begann. Narcissa nickte, und Hoodia ließ eine ganze Reihe von Fragen folgen: Was Narcissa am Morgen zu sich genommen habe, ob sie alles gut vertragen habe, seit wann Teile ihrer Erinnerung zurück gekehrt seien, in welcher Reihenfolge dies geschehen sei… Narcissa konzentrierte sich auf die Antworten, während die Stabspitze der Heilerin in verschiedenen Farbtönen aufglühte und die schmalen Lippen der Älteren unhörbare Formeln formten.

„Erzählen Sie mir von Ihrem Mann, Mrs. Malfoy", forderte die Heilerin sie auf. „Sie möchten nicht, dass er nach Askaban zurückkehren muss, nicht wahr?"

„Er hat schon so viel durchgemacht", erwiderte Narcissa, ohne die Frage eigentlich beantworten zu wollen, doch die Worte flossen förmlich aus ihr heraus, als hätte jemand bei einem Staudamm die Hauptschleuse geöffnet. Sie spürte, dass mächtige Magie im Spiel war, doch sie wehrte sich nicht.

Hoodia murmelte weiter geräuschlos vor sich hin, brummte nur hier und da bestätigend zu Narcissas Erzählung.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nicht mit ihm ausgehen", erklärte Narcissa eben. „In der Schule hielt ich ihn zu anfangs für einen arroganten Schwätzer. Er sprach viel und sagte wenig, und wenn es überhaupt etwas halbwegs Bedeutendes war, bezog es sich entweder auf die makellose Reputation seiner Familie oder auf Quidditch."

„Sympathisches Kerlchen", entgegnete Hoodia lächelnd. „Der hätte auch an meinem Fenster kratzen können, bis er schwarz wird. Solche Gecken haben wir in unserer Jugend noch das Fürchten mit dem Stab gelehrt", verkündete sie.

Narcissa schlug sich auf den Mund, als ihr klar wurde, wie und worüber sie sich hier mit einer völlig Fremden in Anwesenheit des Mannes unterhielt, der Lucius aburteilen würde.

„Keine Sorge, Mrs. Malfoy, die persönlichen Informationen bleiben in diesem Raum", versicherte ihr der Richter. „In Absprache mit Ihrem Anwalt wurde der Meisterin etwas Magie gestattet, um Ihre Zunge zu lösen."

Narcissa schnappte nach Luft. „Ihr Mann hat dem zugestimmt", versicherte Hoodia jetzt, und die Falten um ihre Augen zogen sich in einem breiten Lächeln kraus. „Ziel dieser Strategie ist es, das Bewusstsein des Patienten mit angenehmen Gedanken zu beschäftigen, während ich in der Tiefe nach dem Attentäter forsche. Auch Ihr Heiler erklärte im Voraus, Sie seien stabil genug dafür. Er vermutete, dass kein Thema ihre Gedanken so beflügeln würde wie Ihr Gatte. Mr. Malfoy kann sich glücklich schätzen."

Hoodia verkorkte einige silbrige Fäden, die an ihrem Stab hingen, in einer Kristallphiole. Sie schwenkte den durchsichtig schimmernden Behälter sachte.

„Darin dürfte das Bild des Mannes stecken, der Sie überfallen hat. Ich konnte sein Gesicht gut erkennen, aber ich weiß nicht, wer er sein könnte", erklärte sie. „Nun, vielleicht erkennt ihn jemand aus der Aurorabteilung. Wie ich gehört habe, gibt es mehrere Verdächtige. Sie sollten noch eine Weile liegen bleiben, Mrs. Malfoy. Die Prozedur war strapaziös für ihren Geist, auch wenn Sie sich gerade gut fühlen. Ich sehe später noch einmal nach Ihnen und entlasse Sie dann offiziell. Heiler Delain wird Ihnen heute Abend noch einen Besuch abstatten." Damit verabschiedete sich die Heilerin, und auch der Richter folgte ihr unmittelbar.

Narcissa wäre gern aufgestanden, um dem weiteren Verlauf der Verhandlung beizuwohnen. So aber lag sie abgeschoben in dem kleinen Untersuchungsraum, und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten, bis man wieder nach ihr sah. Tatsächlich erschien nach kurzer Zeit eine junge Medihexe, die sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und Akten durchzuarbeiten begann, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass es Narcissa gut ging.

Als sich eine halbe Stunde später - Narcissa hatte sicher zweihundertmal an die Wanduhr gestarrt - die Tür mit einem Klicken öffnete, war es kein Gerichtsdiener, der hereintrat, sondern Lucius selbst, in Begleitung von Kingsley Shacklebolt persönlich. Auf Lucius' Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck unverhohlener Wut, und Shacklebolt blickte vermutlich noch grimmiger drein, als es ohnehin schon seine Art war.

„Cissy, Liebes?" Lucius Blick suchte den ihren, sie las jetzt auch Besorgnis in seinen Augen.

„Es geht mir gut", sagte sie sofort. „Lucius, was ist geschehen?"

Er umarmte sie und zog sie dabei von der Liege hoch. „Macnair", knurrte er, und klang dabei fast wie Lupin. „Fast bedaure ich, dass ich nicht nach Askaban zurück kann, um ihm den Hals umzudrehen."

„Na, na, Mr. Malfoy, Vorsicht mit solchen Äußerungen oder Wünschen", warnte der Aurorchef mit tiefer Stimme.

Narcissa jedoch hatte die Botschaft verstanden, und jetzt hatte sie tatsächlich Mühe, die äußere Contenance zu wahren, als Wellen der Erleichterung über ihr zusammenschlugen.

„Es war Macnairs verfluchter Hurensohn von einem Cousin!", fauchte Lucius. „Merlin, als ich seine Augen in der Projektion des Denkariums gesehen habe, wie er den Stab auf dich richtete, dachte ich, er bringt dich um. Da war nichts als Mordlust und Grausamkeit. Himmel, Cissy, ich lass dich nie mehr wieder aus dem Haus", kündigte Lucius an und zog sie noch näher an seine Brust.

„Sollte Ihnen Ihr überprotektiver Ehemann Ärger machen, wenden Sie sich vertrauensvoll an meine Behörde", empfahl Shacklebolt mit dem Anflug eines seltenen Lächelns. „Wir sind auch dafür zuständig, nicht nur für die Dunklen Künste."

Narcissa schmiegte sich in Lucius' Umarmung. Für eine Weile würde sie ihm seinen Willen lassen und sich seinem stablosen Schutz hingeben, ab morgen konnte sie dann in Ruhe die Dinge ins rechte Licht rücken. Sie hatten plötzlich so viel Zeit.

„Ich denke, wir können das sehr gut selbst regeln", erklärte sie dem Auror.

„Daran habe ich auch nicht gezweifelt, Mrs. Malfoy", gab er zurück, um sich sogleich in ernstem Tonfall an Lucius zu wenden. „Ich hoffe, wir haben uns verstanden, Mr. Malfoy. Keine - ich betone das - gar keine Versuche, in diesem Fall irgendeine Art von Selbstjustiz zu üben, weder unmittelbar noch mittelbar. Sollte ich dahinter kommen, dass Sie versuchen, in dieser Angelegenheit irgendwelche Strippen zu ziehen, setze ich Sie den Rest Ihrer Tage in Askaban fest, das schwöre ich Ihnen, und wenn ich persönlich Ihre Zelle bewachen muss. Oder ich lasse Sie zu Ihrem ehemaligen Zellengenossen Lupin nach Finnland deportieren, und zwar im Winter."

„Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy hat den Inhalt des Urteils inklusive der Nebenbestimmungen bestens verstanden und auch verinnerlicht", ertönte Lawbenders Stimme vom Gang her. Der Anwalt trat in Begleitung seines Partners Rogue zu der Gruppe um Narcissa hinzu.

„Ich empfehle dennoch, dass Sie ihm die Details noch einmal sehr genau einschärfen", brummte Shacklebolt. „Das Entgegenkommen des Ministeriums - nur um das noch einmal zu betonen, denn es ist ein wirklich sehr generöses - haben Sie einzig und allein dem Mut und der Kooperationsbereitschaft Ihrer Ehefrau zu verdanken, Mr. Malfoy." Er wandte sich nun wieder Narcissa zu. „Vielen Dank. Ohne Ihre ,Aussage' hätten wir den Mörder von Miss Dashwood wohl niemals dingfest machen können. Jetzt wird man ihn mittels Veritaserum überführen können, und die Indizien reichen für eine entsprechende Anordnung. Der Minister persönlich ist froh, das Verbrechen an einer unserer besten Mitarbeiterinnen aufgeklärt zu wissen."

Shacklebolt verabschiedete sich, und Rogue begleitete ihn nach draußen.

„Hoffentlich ist ihm wirklich klar, dass seine Frau ihm den Arsch gerettet hat", hörte Narcissa den Auror draußen brummen.

„Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass unser Mandant sich dieser Tatsache bewusst ist, auch wenn er es nicht so ausdrücken würde wie zwei so knallharte Kerle wie wir", witzelte Rogue gut gelaunt. Die Tür schloss sich hinter den beiden.

Sie alle waren unendlich erleichtert. „Nachdem die beiden Herren sich im nächstgelegenen Pub einem gepflegten Pint widmen werden, sollten wir vielleicht den Heimweg antreten", schlug Lawbender vor.

„Ich warte noch auf die Entlassung durch die Heilerin", erklärte Narcissa.

„Gut. Dann wollen Sie beide mich vielleicht entschuldigen", bat Lawbender. „Ich informiere die Auroren, man wird Sie dann nach Hause begleiten. Wenn ich mich um die Formalitäten gekümmert habe, komme ich im Laufe der nächsten Woche vorbei, um die Papiere mit Ihnen beiden durchzugehen?"

„Gerne", antwortete Lucius mit kurzem Kopfnicken. Dann schloss er Narcissa in die Arme. „Wir hatten solches Glück", murmelte er leise an ihrem Ohr. „Merlin, Cissy, solches Glück."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Nicht nur in Großbritannien hatte der Sommer Einzug gehalten. In den Weiten der lappländischen Tundra überzog sich die Ebene mit einem Teppich blühender Schönheit im zarten Weiß des Wollgrases und dem rosigen und violetten Hauch der Akelei. Die lichten Birkenwälder reflektierten den Überfluss des Lichts mit ihren hellgrünen, den Triumph des Lebens verkündenden Blättern und dem blitzenden Silberweiß der Baumrinden. Dicke Polster satten, dunkelgrünen Mooses und ledriger Flechten bildeten ein weiches Bett für den Nachwuchs von Rentieren und Elchen.

Remus sog das üppige Aroma der erwachten Natur tief ein, schnupperte und konnte ein befreites Jauchzen nicht unterdrücken. Zu verlockend griff die unbändige Schönheit der Erde nach seiner so lange eingepferchten Seele, zu betörend sang der Ruf der Wildnis in seinem Blut.

Wie von selbst setzen sich seine Füße in Bewegung, er spürte die Kraft der Muskeln in seinen Oberschenkeln, als er der Gruppe seiner Kollegen hinterher stob, die jetzt grölend und lachend auf den im Sonnenlicht wie ein glitzender Smaragd still vor ihnen liegenden See zurannten.

Prustend und gackernd ließen sie sich in die Fluten fallen, die kalt und kristallklar über ihnen zusammenschlugen.

Remus nahm sich zumindest die Zeit, Tasche und Kleider abzulegen, bevor er sich dem nassen Vergnügen anschloss. Es war erst sein zweiter freier Sonntag außerhalb der Gefängnismauern, und als ihn eine der Krankenschwestern - auch sie lykantroph - gefragt hatte, ob er sich ihr und ein paar Freunden zum Picknick im Grünen anschließen wollte, hatte er nicht lange gezögert.

Nach dem kühlen, erfrischenden Bad hockten sie alle auf zwei bunt gemusterten Decken zusammen und ließen sich die mitgebrachten Köstlichkeiten schmecken, dazu gab es Malzkaffee und Wasser aus einem der Bäche. Niemand machte sich die Mühe, wieder in seine Kleider zu schlüpfen, da sie ohnehin noch mindestens zehnmal wieder ins Wasser springen würden. Zudem hingen die Hosen und Hemden einiger ganz emsiger, die gleich in voller Montur in den See gehechtet waren, an den Zweigen einiger Birken zum Trocknen.

Remus hatte bereits festgestellt, dass Lykantrophe hier - wie alle anderen Finnen auch - es kaum abwarten konnten, sich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen und Sonne an die Haut zu lassen. Man tratschte über die silbrigen Narben, die fast jeder von ihnen auf der Haut trug, verglich hemmungslos Busen, Brüste und Bäuche, und Remus fragte sich, ob dieses unkomplizierte Verhältnis zu ihrem Körper nicht eine der Ursachen dafür sein mochte, dass diese Gesellschaft ihre Formwandler mit so viel mehr Toleranz betrachtete.

Irgendwann verstummte die Unterhaltung, und träge ließ er sich die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf der Haut gefallen und versank alsbald in entspanntes Dösen. Er erwachte, weil zahlreiches und fröhliches Hallo die Stille durchbrach. Eine zweite Gruppe Naturfreunde war beim See angekommen, und sie alle winkten den Ersten zu, um zunächst selbst zwischen den Fluten der kühlen Sees zu versinken. Rasch mischten sich die Gruppen, und als der Wind Remus einen nur zu vertrauten Duft in die Nase trieb, drehte er sich hastig herum.

„Hi." Joy grinste ihm zu, während sie sich ein breites rotes Handtuch um den Körper schlang. Er hatte sie in der johlenden Truppe zunächst gar nicht bemerkt. Sie ließ sich neben ihm auf die Decken sinken und fischte ein Hackbällchen aus einer der Schalen, tunkte es in die dunkelrote Blaubeersoße und stopfte es in den Mund. Dabei blieb ein Rest der Soße an ihrem Mundwinkel hängen, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich vorstellte, es von ihren weichen Lippen abzulecken.

Er musste sie angestarrt haben, denn sie rieb sich mit einem Zipfel des Handtuchs über den Mund.

„Hab ich gekleckert?", fragte sie und entblößte ein weiteres Mal Schulter und Brustansatz, um das Gesicht abzuwischen. Remus' Körper reagierte spontan und unverhohlen; leider lag seine Hose säuberlich gefaltet bei seinem Hemd etwa zehn unerreichbare Schritte entfernt im Gras. Er behalf sich eilig mit einem Teller voller Kartoffelsalat als ‚Deckung', und falls Joy seine Verzweiflung bemerkte, überging sie sie zumindest höflich.

„Ein fantastischer Sommertag", begann sie eine zwanglose Unterhaltung. „Wie geht es dir? Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen."

Das stimmte. Seit sie im Winter überein gekommen waren, getrennte Wege zu gehen, waren sie beide einander nur selten begegnet, und bei diesen sporadischen Gelegenheiten hatten sie kaum mehr als ein paar höfliche Worte gewechselt. Wie Joy vorausgesagt hatte, tat ihnen beiden der Abstand gut. Remus' chaotisches Gefühlsleben beruhigte sich, wenn er auch mit einer gewissen, grimmigen Befriedigung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dass sie Vanhanen den Laufpass gab.

„Ich kann nicht klagen", gab er zurück. „Leider sind Tage wie dieser die Ausnahme. Ich war erst einmal hier. Satu und Henni haben mich eingeladen."

„Ja, man würde sich wünschen, es bliebe immer Sommer hier, oder er wäre zumindest etwas länger." Sie schmunzelte. „Zum Glück sind es noch zwei Wochen bis Mittsommar. Ich habe die Liebe der Skandinavier und ihre Hingabe an die Sommerzeit nie verstanden, bis ich hierher kam. Man kann sich in England gar nicht vorstellen, wie lang und dunkel der Winter hier ist, man muss es erlebt haben."

Er konnte ihr nur zustimmen.

„Ich werde das alles hier sehr vermissen", sagte sie mit abwesendem Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Du gehst fort?", fragte er alarmiert.

Sie nickte. „Ich habe eine Arbeit in Südafrika angenommen. Allerdings keine klinische Position, sondern eine Forschungsstelle."

„Du wirst es kaum aushalten, wenn du nicht jeden Tag jemanden retten kannst", spielte er auf ihr Helfersyndrom an.

Sie lachte. „Aber ich rette ja die Welt, nur eben in anderer Form. Die Kollegen dort befassen sich mit einer Form der Lykantrophie, bei der sich die Betroffenen in Katzenwesen verwandeln. Ich hoffe, dass ich die Erkenntnisse der dortigen Gruppe und mein Wissen, das ich hier erworben habe, sinnvoll zusammenführen kann. Es ist nicht ganz zutreffend, dass ich meine Freizeit hier nur im Kino oder beim vida loca verbracht hätte."

Remus ignorierte den implizierten Vorwurf und sagte stattdessen: „Dann kehrst du zurück?"

„Das Forschungsstipendium läuft über achtzehn Monate. Wie es danach weitergeht, steht noch in den Sternen, aber hier habe ich auf jeden Fall einen Ort, an dem sie mich wieder nehmen würden. Trotzdem wäre es sicher sinnvoller, danach an einer Universität zu arbeiten, die mir mehr Forschungsraum lässt als es die Stelle hier am Krankenhaus je ermöglichen könnte."

Er nickte verstehend. Was sie plante, war gut und vernünftig. Trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht, sie so weit weg zu wissen. Solange sie hier arbeitete, konnte er stets wählen, ob er ihre Nähe suchen wollte oder sich zurückhielt. Wenn sie erst einmal in Südafrika wäre, hätte er diese Optionen nicht mehr. Nicht, dass es wirklich einen Unterschied bedeutet hätte - oder?

„Lucius Malfoy ist begnadigt worden", sagte sie unvermittelt, und ihr Blick bohrte sich in den seinen.

Remus verschluckte sich an einer Kartoffel und ließ hustend die Gabel sinken. „Wie bitte?"

„Narcissa hat im Prozess um den Dashwood-Mord ausgesagt, was zur Verhaftung und Überführung des Täters geführt hat. Der Mann ist ein Verwandter von Walden Macnair."

„Da sage noch einmal einer, den Slytherins liege das Übel nicht im Blut", platzte Remus heraus. „Keine wirkliche Überraschung. Aber wieso führt die Verurteilung eines Macnair zu Lucius' Begnadigung? Und was heißt 'Begnadigung' in diesem Zusammenhang? Sie lassen ihn doch sicher nicht laufen?"

Das konnte er sich nun beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Der politische Aufschrei wäre bis Kitee zu hören gewesen, das wusste er sicher.

„Sie haben seine Haftstrafe in einen Hausarrest umgewandelt", erklärte Joy. „Narcissa hat mit einer jungen Hexe gemeinsam ein ziemlich erfolgreiches Modeunternehmen auf die Beine gestellt. Da sie anders als Lucius ihre Geschäftsfähigkeit nicht verloren hat, verdient sie damit gutes Geld. Als sie krank war - nach dem Überfall - hat das Ministerium gestattet, dass mit einem Teil des Goldes eine Wohnung oberhalb der Produktionsstätte so gestaltet wird, dass die Umgebung ihrer geistigen Heilung optimale Bedingungen bietet. Daran erinnerst du dich bestimmt? Ich hatte es dir erzählt. Ganz offenbar war dies eine Maßnahme, die von Erfolg gekrönt ist."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, halb ungläubig, halb unverständig. „Nicht zu fassen, dass er sich da heraus laviert hat. Ich meine Lucius." Ihm entging nicht, dass Joy ihn immer noch wie prüfend musterte.

„Bist du erleichtert?", fragte sie.

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Askaban war für ihn härter als für die meisten. Ja, ich bin irgendwie froh, dass er jetzt auf Dauer nicht mehr dort festsitzt."

„Und dass er nun seine Zeit mit Narcissa verbringt?" Ihr Blick wurde noch intensiver, forschender.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Worauf willst du hinaus, Florence? Ich hege keinerlei tiefer gehende Gefühle für Lucius Malfoy. Falls ich ihn je als eine Art Freund betrachtet habe, so hat er dieses Vertrauen missbraucht und mit Füßen getreten. Dennoch wünsche ich ihm nichts Schlechtes, und sein Hungerstreik war fürchterlich. Niemand sollte so etwas durchmachen müssen."

Joy nickte langsam und verlor etwas von ihrer angespannten Haltung.

„Erzähl mir ein bisschen von deiner neuen Stelle", bat Remus, weil er sich zum einen wirklich dafür interessierte, zum anderen gerne das Thema wechseln wollte. Er würde sich mit Gedanken an Lucius später befassen, nicht hier und jetzt. „Wo ist die Einrichtung? Johannesburg?"

„Pretoria", erwiderte sie, und während sie ihm über die Details berichtete, kehrte das Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zurück. Binnen kurzem waren sie in eine intensive Unterhaltung verstrickt, und Remus genoss den Dialog, der zeitweise auch zur Diskussion wandelte, und nicht durch sprachliche Barrieren limitiert war. Inzwischen hatte er gute Bekannte unter den anderen Pflegern, doch sein Finnisch war noch immer nicht geeignet, mehr als schlichte Gespräche zu führen. Er hatte jemanden vermisst, mit dem er offen reden und tiefschürfende Erkenntnisse austauschen konnte; genau genommen hatte er Joy vermisst.

Als sie irgendwann vorschlug, baden zu gehen, trennte er sich nach nur kurzen Bedenken von seinem inzwischen längst geleerten Kartoffelsalatteller. Sie schwammen um die Wette, und er war überrascht, wie schnell und geschickt sie sich dabei anstellte. Noch immer waren ihre runden Formen ein hervorstechendes Merkmal, doch diese Fülle bedeutete nicht, dass sie keinen Reiz auf ihn ausübte, im Gegenteil.

Für die niedrige Temperatur des Sees war er ziemlich dankbar, während er sich mit ihr im Wasser balgte und herumtobte.

„Lass uns dort hinüber schwimmen", schlug sie vor. Mitten im See befand sich eine kleine, von Birken bewachsene Insel, deren hohes Schilf sich sanft im Sommerwind wiegte.

„Das ist ganzes Stück", gab er zu Bedenken.

„Du musst immer die Stimme der Vernunft herauskehren, was?", neckte sie ihn, tauchte unter ihm hindurch und zog mit langen Kraulschlägen davon. Vielleicht hätte er ihr jetzt nachrufen und gestehen sollten, dass er kein wirklich überragender Schwimmer war, doch seine Eitelkeit stand ihm im Wege. Als er zwanzig Minuten später prustend und keuchend bei der Insel anlangte, waren die Wassertropfen auf ihrer hellen Haut bereits fast völlig getrocknet. Ihre Augen musterten ihn aufmerksam, und er wusste plötzlich, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Du starrst", warf er ihr vor.

„Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht unterwegs ertrinkst", verteidigte sie sich mokant.

„Wie fürsorglich. Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich inzwischen an Land bin, du aber noch immer starrst?", spottete er.

Sie bedeckte mit theatralischer Geste ihre Augen, während er sich neben ihr ins Gras fallen ließ. Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend beugte er sich vor und küsste ihren bloßen Mund. Wie weich sich die Lippen an seinen anfühlten!

Joy ließ die Hände sinken und sah Remus an. Ihr Blick enthielt eine Mischung aus Staunen und Verwirrung, die ihn beinahe zum Lachen gebracht hätte, aber keinerlei Abwehr.

„Das wollte ich schon sehr lange tun", sagte er leise, das Gesicht noch immer nur Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Ich dachte, wenn ich es nicht wage, solange du ohne Kleider mit mir in Sommerstimmung auf einer einsamen Insel sitzt, traue ich mich vielleicht niemals."

Die Heilerin schwieg noch immer. War sie zu erstaunt, um etwas zu erwidern?

„Muss ich mich entschuldigen?", fragte Remus unsicher.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber es war ein kurzer Kuss. Könntest du es noch einmal tun?"

Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen, und er spürte, wie sie unter seiner Berührung erschauerte. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg an seine Wangen, in sein Haar, sie zog ihn näher zu sich, bis er das rasche Schlagen ihres Herzens fühlen konnte. Von einem Augenblick zum nächsten spielten all die Dinge, die sie trennten keine Rolle mehr: Nicht, dass er ein Gefangener war und sie seine Ärztin, nicht seine Lykantrophie oder dass sie ihn vor Monaten weggeschickt hatte. Nichts war mehr wichtig, außer der Haut, die Haut spürte, den Berührungen, die weitere Berührungen nach sich zogen und dem Einklang ihrer Körper, die endlich einen Weg fanden einander zu zeigen, wie sehr sie des jeweils anderen bedurften.

Hinterher lagen sie still und schwer atmend, mit pochenden Herzen und ineinander verschlungenen Fingern auf der weichen Erde, während die Sonne ihre warmen Strahlen über sie ausgoss. Träge streichelte Remus über die üppige Wölbung von Joys Bauch, folgte einer Linie zarter Sommersprossen bis zu den runden Brüsten und bahnte sich schließlich hingebungsvoll küssend seinen Weg über ihr Schlüsselbein den Hals hinauf bis zu ihren Lippen, von denen er nicht genug zu bekommen schien.

Er suchte nicht nach Worten, die ihm so überflüssig erschienen wie es ein ergiebiger Landregen in diesem Moment gewesen wäre, sondern genoss nur die perfekte Harmonie des Augenblicks, die viel zu schnell vergehen würde, wie Remus sehr wohl wusste - allein, daran jetzt zu denken war müßig.

Florence seufzte wohlig und schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung, erwiderte warm und mit lasziver Langsamkeit seine Küsse, wobei ihn eben diese entspannte Vertrautheit sowohl von neuem erregte als auch ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihm wachrief, das er so kaum kannte.

Das Klatschen von Armen und Beinen auf der Wasseroberfläche sowie das Rufen mehrere Stimmen durchbrach die stille Harmonie.

„Wir bekommen Besuch", murmelte Joy an seinem Ohr.

„Anscheinend gibt es noch mehr begnadete Schwimmer unter unseren Kollegen", vermutete er.

Und tatsächlich gesellten sich binnen kurzem zwei weitere Paare zu ihnen, die weder überrascht noch irgendwie pikiert wirkten, Remus und Joy hier in trauter Zweisamkeit vorzufinden. Jede potentielle Peinlichkeit ging unter im fröhlichen Hallo der neu Hinzugekommenen, und als zwei von ihnen sich weiter ins Innere des Inselchens zurückzogen, beschlossen Remus und Florence, zurück zum Ufer zu schwimmen.

„Kein Problem für dich?", erkundigte sich die Heilerin.

Remus verneinte, war jedoch froh, dass sie diesmal neben ihm schwamm und ihn plappernd mit kleinen Geschichten von der Mühsal ablenkte, die die lange Strecke für ihn bereit hielt.

„Woher kommt es, dass du so gut schwimmst?", erkundigte er sich keuchend, als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

„Bewegung im Wasser liegt mir einfach", gab sie zurück. „Ich kann sogar Wasserski fahren." Seinen verständnislosen Blick quittierte sie mit einem Lachen. „Dir fehlen ein paar Semester Muggelkunde, scheint mir."

„Dabei weiß ich für einen Zauberer ziemlich gut Bescheid", entgegnete Remus.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag plaudernd und essend mit den anderen am Ufer. Remus stellte mit Begeisterung fest, dass Joy das von ihm sehr vermisste Shortbread mitgebracht hatte und auch ein Töpfchen bittere Orangenmarmelade irgendwie den Weg auf die buntgemusterte Decke fand.

Hier, in Gegenwart der anderen, küsste er sie nicht, überließ somit ihr allein die Entscheidung, ob sie etwas von dem, was zwischen ihnen spürbar war, öffentlich machen wollte. Joy hielt sich zurück, doch als sie gegen Abend aufbrachen, schob sich ihre weiche Hand wie selbstverständlich in die seine.

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	30. Vergebung

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Danke für eure Reviews.

Danke an TheVirginian für konstruktives und genaues Betalesen.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Musik: After forever - Emphasis**

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**30. Vergebung**

Sechs Monate später:

„Severus." Lucius trat zur Seite, um die Tür weiter zu öffnen und seinen ehemaligen Freund einzulassen. Es war das erste Mal, dass die beiden Männer sich nach der offiziellen Umwandlung der Haft in Hausarrest wieder begegneten.

„Guten Abend, Lucius." Snape zog den weiten schwarzen Umhang von den Schultern, schien sich für einen Moment nach dem diensthabenden Hauselfen umzusehen und reichte das Kleidungsstück schließlich an Lucius weiter. „An manche Dinge kann man sich nur schwer gewöhnen", erklärte er vage.

„Dies hier zählt zu den einfacheren", gab Lucius zurück und hängte den Umhang an die Garderobe. „Die Damen erwarten uns im Arbeitszimmer."

Lucius öffnete einen Flügel der schweren Eichentür, ließ Snape hindurchtreten und folgte ihm. Der Tränkemeister nahm einen sichtlich tiefen Atemzug, bevor er die Schwelle überschritt. Sein dunkler Schopf neigte sich zur Begrüßung von Narcissa und Holly, die ihm beide erwartungsvoll entgegensahen; Narcissa mit gelassener Miene, Holly mit unverkennbarer Anspannung im Blick.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", bot Lucius an, wobei er Severus leicht am Arm berührte. Eine vertraute Geste alter Zeiten, die Narcissa lange nicht gesehen hatte – bei keinem der beiden. Snape zuckte nicht zusammen, doch seine Miene verriet für einen winzigen Augenblick sein Erstaunen.

„Es ist kein Traubensaft in Narcissas und Miss O'Malleys Gläsern, sondern Wein", erläuterte Lucius das Angebot.

„Hat man die Vorschriften soweit gelockert?", erkundigte sich Severus ungläubig.

„Für den Haushalt und die Gäste", präzisierte Lucius, in dessen eigenem Glas sich eine klare Flüssigkeit befand, von der Snape nun wusste, dass es sich um nichts anderes als Wasser handelte.

„Dann werde ich Narcissas Wein gerne versuchen", erklärte Severus und setzte sich endlich auf den Stuhl, den Lucius ihm längst mit vollendeter Höflichkeit zurückgezogen hatte.

„Du schriebst, du habest gute Neuigkeiten", eröffnete Narcissa die Unterredung, zu der Snapes Eule vor drei Tagen den Anstoß gegeben hatte.

„In der Tat", gab Snape zurück, und sein Blick huschte flüchtig über Hollys angespannte Miene. „Bei meiner Einschätzung der Sachlage, wie lange es dauern würde, ein Antidot zu einem gewissen Trank zu finden, der vor zwanzig Jahren Ihrer Mutter so schwere Verletzungen beibrachte, waren mir einige inzwischen durchgeführte Forschungen nicht bekannt. Es gibt mehrere interessante Aufsätze zur Linderung von narbigen Strukturen, die nicht in englischer Sprache geschrieben wurden. Als ich im letzten Jahr mit meinen Nachforschungen begann, habe ich mehrere mir bekannte Zauberer und Hexen um Hilfe gebeten, wodurch einige unerwartete Kontakte zustande kamen."

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob die Details für jeden hier im Raum derart atemberaubend sind, Severus", sagte Lucius sanft mit Blick auf Holly.

„Es erscheint mir nicht ganz nebensächlich, dass es Doktor Joy war, die mir den entscheidenden Kontakt vermittelt hat", entgegnete Snape steif.

„Sie schrieb mir, dass du mit ihr Kontakt aufgenommen hattest", erklärte Narcissa, „aber auch, sie wisse nicht, ob ihre Hinweise dir von Nutzen sein würden." Damit unterstrich sie, dass sie durchaus weiterhin mit der Heilerin in Verbindung stand, auch wenn Joy sich nun bereits eine ganze Weile nicht mehr persönlich um Lucius kümmerte.

„Es lag nicht so fern, jemanden zu fragen, der aufgrund seiner Arbeit viele Patienten betreut, bei denen Narben keine ungewöhnliche Erscheinung sind", gab Severus zurück. „Du wirst da sicher bessere Detailkenntnis besitzen als ich, Lucius", setzte er scharf hinzu.

Zu Narcissas gelindem Erstaunen reagierte ihr Mann auf diese Provokation mit einem entspannten Lachen. Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Ich bitte dich, Severus, derlei Aspekte zu beleuchten ist völlig unnötig. Wir stehen hier doch vor keinem Tribunal, weder ich, noch deine Person. Alles, was wir wollen, ist etwas über die Fortschritte hören, die irgendwann zu einem Heiltrank für Àine führen sollen."

Narcissa nickte und folgte dann weiter Severus' ungewohnt weitschweifigen Erläuterungen, allerdings nur mit einem Ohr. Sie teilte Lucius' Ansicht nicht ganz: Es war Severus durchaus nicht zu verdenken, dass er sich angesichts der angespannten Stimmung im Raum in der Position eines Angeklagten sah; es erklärte auch, warum er sich so sehr bemühte, auch Einzelheiten für sie als Laien verständlich zu machen, wieso er ferner anders als seine Bescheidenheit es sonst immer gebot, seine Rolle in diesem Prozess deutlich betonte. Er kämpfte um einen Freispruch, oder doch zumindest um ein milderes Urteil, und zwar in den Augen seiner Tochter.

Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften auch zu Lucius, der den unverhohlenen Seitenschlag so nonchalant pariert hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie gefragt, was damals in Askaban zwischen ihm und Lupin vorgefallen war, doch sie war niemals so blind gewesen, als dass sie nicht selbst gesehen hätte, mit welch hündischer Loyalität der Werwolf an Lucius hing, wie er ihn bewachte, als ihr Mann so furchtbar zerschunden und wehrlos auf dieser Krankenstation gelegen hatte und sie selbst lange nicht so häufig an Lucius' Seite sein konnte, wie sie es gewünscht hätte. Natürlich, wenn Lupins Körper Narben besaß, hatte Lucius diese zweifelsohne gesehen - doch welchen Grund hatte ausgerechnet Severus, jetzt darauf anzuspielen?

„Ist die Anwendung von Magie in diesem Haus weiterhin illegal?", drang eben seine Stimme schnarrend an ihr Ohr.

„Wir müssten ins Erdgeschoß hinuntergehen", empfahl sie kühl. „Holly, vielleicht in … eines der Schnittbüros?" Sie hatte eigentlich ‚in dein Büro' sagen wollen, sich jedoch gerade eben noch besonnen, dass es ihrer jungen Freundin vielleicht nicht recht sein mochte, Snape darin zu wissen.

Die kleine Gesellschaft machte sich auf den Weg hinunter, wobei Lucius sie nur bis zur Tür begleitete; weiter zu gehen war ihm ohne schriftliche Genehmigung nicht gestattet, und er trug noch immer die magischen Fußschellen, die seine Position jederzeit verrieten. Er war nicht so töricht, die knappe Freiheit, die ihm blieb, leichtsinnig zu gefährden. Außerdem wurde es Zeit, dass jemand nach Gemma sah, und Lucius erwies sich mit jedem Tag neu als durchaus geeigneter Pflegevater. Oft schien er völlig zu vergessen, dass das Mädchen in seinen Armen weder sein eigenes Kind noch eine Spur magisch war. Gewissenhaft kümmerte er sich unter anderem darum, dass sie pünktlich den Zaubertrank einnahm, der die reduzierte Funktion ihrer Ohren schrittweise heilte, und auch die magischen Augentropfen vergaß er nie.

Snapes Vorführung im Untergeschoss blieb Narcissa noch lange im Gedächtnis. Er zog aus seinem Umhang ein Kätzchen, es mochte etwa sechs Wochen alt sein, und betäubte das winzige Ding mit einem 'Stupor'.

Dann entnahm er seiner Tasche eine Phiole mit einem blauen Zaubertrank. Er goss die Flüssigkeit über das Fellknäuel, dessen Haut sofort zu dampfen begann, und obwohl die Katze betäubt war, zuckten die Beinmuskeln vor Schmerz, und die zarten Krallen fuhren in einem hilflosen Versuch der Gegenwehr aus. Holly schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Narcissa konnte über Severus' mangelnde Sensibilität nur staunen. Tröstend ergriff sie Hollys Hand. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen präsentierte Snape nun einen zweiten Trank, nachdem die Wirkung des ersten zumindest keine weiteren qualmenden Wunden mehr auslöste. Der zweite Trank - von einen irisierenden, viskosen Silber - befand sich in einer Art Flakon, dessen Stopfen eine Sprühvorrichtung enthielt. Snape sprühte nun gleichmäßig über die großflächig verätzte Haut des Kätzchens, und man konnte förmlich zusehen, wie sich die Wunden schlossen und nichts als makelloses Fell, das in Rekordzeit wuchs, zurückblieb.

„Die Haut erhält ihre vollständige Funktion und ihr ursprüngliches Aussehen zurück. Es funktioniert nach meinen Versuchen auch bei alten Narben."

Narcissa wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, an welchen Versuchsobjekten er dies ausprobiert haben mochte.

„Der Anteil des Gewebes allerdings, der nicht durch den damals verwendeten Trank verändert wurde, sondern durch das Feuer, ist von der Heilung ausgeschlossen", schloss er seine Demonstration mit wissenschaftlicher Distanz.

Holly war blass wie ein Leichentuch, ihre Hände zitterten, und Narcissa war froh, dass die junge Hexe bereits saß.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", beschied sie den Tränkemeister. „Das war eine sehr eindrucksvolle Vorführung, Severus. Ich schicke dir in den nächsten Tagen eine Eule, um das weitere Vorgehen abzustimmen."

Snape verbeugte sich knapp, dankte für die Bewirtung und rauschte hinaus. Auch er schien erleichtert, den Termin hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Narcissa hörte das charakteristische Geräusch der Disapparition, sobald er auf dem Flur war.

„Er ist ein Albtraum", flüsterte Holly entsetzt, obwohl er sie längst nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Er ist vor allem fürchterlich unsicher", erklärte Narcissa. „Aber er war sehr fleißig und hat sich selbst nicht einen Augenblick geschont. So blass und dünn habe ich ihn seit den letzten Tagen des Krieges nicht mehr gesehen. Und er hat dir ein Haustier geschenkt."

Sie fischte den Miniaturtiger vom Tisch und hielt ihn Holly hin. „Schwarz wie die Nacht." Sie drehte die kleine Katze. „Mit blauen Strähnen. Keine Ahnung, wie der Zauber funktioniert. Aber ich bin sicher, er wollte dir auf seine Art ein Friedensangebot machen. Jemand wie Severus vergisst das Objekt einer Tränkevorführung nicht einfach auf dem Tisch."

Holly starrte auf das Fellbündel und nahm es dann zögernd von Narcissa entgegen.

„Sie kann nichts dafür", murmelte sie leise.

„Nein, das kann sie nicht", stimmte Narcissa zu. Als Holly das kleine Tier an sich drückte, spielte ein feines Lächeln um die Lippen der älteren Hexe.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Zwei Wochen später erschien Narcissa ein weiteres Mal in dem modernen Flachbau, der so gar nichts mit den üblichen Vorstellungen eines Tränkelabors zusammen passen wollte. Heute wurde sie von Severus erwartet, der ihr selbst die Tür öffnete.

„Narcissa, guten Tag. Schön, dich zu sehen", grüßte er. Sein bemüht leichter Tonfall konnte die Anspannung nicht verbergen, unter der er stand. Merlin, wie hatte er nur jemals den Dunklen Lord täuschen können? Narcissa hatte das Gefühl, in seinem nervösen Blick wie in einem offenen Buch lesen zu können.

Snape geleitete sie in sein steriles Empfangszimmer. Doch diesmal steuerte er nicht auf die modernen Sitzmöbel zu, sondern wählte den Platz hinter seinem leeren Schreibtisch, während er ihr den bequemen Stuhl davor anbot.

Narcissa dankte ihm und griff dann in ihre Handtasche. „Ich will dich nicht unnötig auf die Folter spannen", erklärte sie und reichte ihm einen Umschlag.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm er ihn entgegen und öffnete das Papier. Lediglich der silberne Brieföffner mit dem verschlungenen Schlangenmotiv erinnerte noch an das, was sie alle einmal gewesen waren: Treue Gefolgsleute der stringenten Linie Salazar Slytherins. Doch wohin hatte sie dieser Weg geführt? Snape hockte in einem modernistischen Bau zwischen nicht eben magischen Nachbarn, ein einsamer, von Schuld getriebener Außenseiter, Lucius war ein Gefangener auf hundertundzwanzig Quadratmetern und sie selbst zählte zu ihren besten Freunden inzwischen auch Muggel wie Àine – um die es heute ging. Slytherins Grundsätze waren nicht mehr als sekundäre Richtlinien, und keinem von ihnen hatte ihre ehemals reine Gesinnung Glück gebracht.

Mit langen, weißen Fingern zog Snape die Bilder aus dem Umschlag, die Holly mit ihrer Muggelkamera gefertigt hatte. Keine Regung ― von einem seltsamen Zucken um die Mundwinkel abgesehen – zeigte sich aufs Snapes Gesicht, als er sie betrachtete. Narcissa kannte die Bilder bereits. Sie zeigten Àines gänzlich wiederhergestelltes Gesicht, nachdem es im St. Mungos unter Aufsicht der Heiler dort mit Snapes Trank behandelt worden war. Von den fürchterlichen Narben war nichts geblieben; man sah nichts weiter als eine Frau Ende vierzig, die für ihr Alter noch immer sehr hübsch war, mit ihren strahlenden Augen und dem lockigen Kupferhaar.

Snape atmete tief durch.

„Deine Arbeit erweist sich als hervorragend. Die Heiler im St. Mungos sind begeistert, und wie man hört, hat die magische Öffentlichkeit mit großer Zustimmung darauf reagiert, dass du die Rezeptur öffentlich machen wirst."

„Es liegen Lizenzrechte auf dem Trank", erwiderte er. „Die Gewinne fließen in eine Stiftung. Über die Verwendung der Gelder sollen Àine und Holly entscheiden." Es war das erste Mal, dass Snape die beiden in einem Atemzug beim Vornamen nannte, wenn auch nur in ihrer Abwesenheit. „Mein Notar wird sich in den nächsten Tagen mit ihnen in Verbindung setzen." Er sah Narcissa an. „Vielleicht kann Lucius sie beraten, er kennt sich doch mit derlei Dingen gut aus. Die Malfoy-Stiftung galt als vorbildlich geführt."

„Sie war ja auch _meine_ Aufgabe", parierte Narcissa mit hintergründigem Lächeln. „Aber ich bin sicher, er wird deinen Gedanken zu schätzen wissen. Lucius langweilt sich, das könnte man durchaus so sagen."

Snape nickte nur. Sein Blick war nun wieder auf das Bild geheftet.

„Ob Lily Potter heute so aussehen würde, wenn Er sie nicht getötet hätte?"

Narcissa stockte. Snape starrte sie erschrocken an. Ganz offenbar wurde ihm eben bewusst, dass er den Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Sie nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand und betrachtete es ernsthaft. Dann sagte sie kühl: „Das glaube ich nicht. Lily Potters Haare waren viel dunkler, ihre Augen mandelförmig, und ihr ganzes Gesicht länglicher. Ihre Ähnlichkeit mit Àine ist bestenfalls oberflächlich. Und du, Severus, solltest einen Heiler konsultieren. Diese Besessenheit ist deiner Seele nicht zuträglich. Lily Potter ist lange schon zu Staub geworden. Ich rate dir: Finde dich endlich damit ab und beginne zu leben. Mit einem so sanften Menschen wie Àine an deiner Seite hättest du vielleicht glücklich werden können."

Sie erhob sich. „Deine Tochter bat mich, dir zu sagen, sie würde sich gerne mit dir treffen, vielleicht zum Essen. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt nicht überzeugt, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Was, wenn sie nicht deinen Vorstellungen von einer gemeinsamen Tochter mit Lily Potter nicht entspricht? Willst du ihr dann auch etwas antun, so wie ihrer Mutter? Immerhin ist sie in deinen Augen vielleicht ‚nur' eine Hufflepuff und ein kleines Schneidermädchen, das den Geist der Zeit trifft."

Snape kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Du bist ungerecht, Narcissa", stieß er schließlich hervor. „Ich habe hart gearbeitet, um meine Schuld abzutragen."

„Das hast du, aber es fragt sich doch, ob du dabei irgend etwas begriffen hast", entgegnete sie heftig. „Hätte ich zu entscheiden, wünschte ich, du gingest den O'Malleys aus dem Weg. Du tust ihnen nicht gut, egal, wie wirksam deine Tränke sind oder wieviel Gold deine Stiftung einbringt."

Sie erhob sich und wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Komm zur Besinnung, Severus. War die Frau, die dir deinen ärgsten Widersacher vorgezogen hat, wirklich die unersetzliche Liebe deines Lebens? Vielleicht ist Potter tatsächlich eine gute Freundin gewesen, doch dann – so finde ich – hätte sie dir ein paar Schmährufe auch irgendwann verzeihen können. Sei nicht so armselig, ein Leben lang einer Illusion hinterher zu laufen."

Snape wirkte geschockt, doch sein finsterer Blick wurde jetzt hart wie Obsidian. „Du bist dir immer sehr sicher gewesen, nicht wahr, Narcissa? An deiner Seite gab es auch ein Leben lang nur den einen, der dich getragen hat durch alle Stürme und Katastrophen. Aber kannst du so genau wissen, dass nicht auch deine große Liebe eine Illusion ist?"

Narcissa funkelte den Tränkemeister zornig an, doch gleichzeitig ballte sich in ihrem Magen die Gewissheit heraufziehenden Unglücks zusammen.

„Ich weiß es einfach", gab sie knapp zurück. „Lucius liebt mich, und ich liebe ihn."

„Dann solltest du dich nicht genötigt sehen, das vor mir zu bekunden", gab Snape listig zurück. „Ich habe in seinem Kopf gekramt, als er im St. Mungos lag, damals, nach seinem Versuch, sich zu Tode zu hungern. Willst du wissen, was ich dort gesehen habe?", stellte er die rein rhetorische Frage, denn sie wussten beide, dass er weitersprechen würde, was auch immer Narcissa jetzt antwortete.

„Wusstest du, dass er versucht hat, Lupin dazu zu bewegen, mit ihm zu schlafen?"

„Du lügst!", rief Narcissa empört aus.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht tue", entgegnete Snape glatt und sehr ruhig. „Aber wenn du mir nicht glauben willst ― frag ihn doch selbst." Er lächelte. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest? In meinem Keller warten unter dem neuen Abzug die violetten Dämpfe, an denen ich gearbeitet habe, bevor ihr mich zum Frondienst genötigt habt."

Narcissa blieb sprachlos zurück, als er hinausrauschte. Schon lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so dringend einen Zauberstab gewünscht – nicht um Snape zu verfluchen, wobei auch das ein angenehm bestrickender Gedanke war, sondern um disapparieren zu können. Nichts erschien ihr dringender, als Lucius zu fragen, was es mit dieser widerlichen Geschichte auf sich hatte. Doch vor ihr lag ein weiter Fußweg, wollte sie nicht auf Muggeltransportmittel zurückgreifen. Beim Gedanken an die menschenvolle Untergrundbahn und den Kampf mit den fremden Münzen an den merkwürdigen Automaten schauderte sie. Vor dem Gebäude schlüpfte sie aus ihren teuren, drückenden Schuhen und begann zu laufen.

Der Weg schien sich endlos zu ziehen, und schließlich musste sie keuchend innehalten. War das überhaupt die richtige Strecke? Sie sah sich um. Rechts und links ragten klobige Geschäftshäuser in den grauen Londoner Himmel, und Schaufenster mit bunt hergerichteten Auslagen lockten die Eiligen und auch jene, die Zeit im Überfluss zu besitzen schienen, zum Verweilen. Die Straße war voller Muggel, eine belebte Fußgängerzone im Herzen der Stadt. Narcissas Blick fiel auf ihre Spiegelung in einem der übergroßen Fenster. Merlin, sie sah fürchterlich aus! Das Haar hatte sich wild aus dem ursprünglich eleganten Knoten gelöst, auf ihrer Haut glänzte der Schweiß. Sie wirkte wie ein gehetztes Wild mit ihren weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen.

Mühsam zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und zog ihre Schuhe wieder an. War dies wirklich die richtige Reaktion? Oder sollte sie sich nicht vielmehr die Zeit nehmen, über ihre Lage nachzudenken?

Sie zog das Portemonnaie mit dem Muggelgeld aus der Tasche und zählte es durch. Einhundertfünf Pfund und siebzehn Pence. ‚Das reicht für ein Taxi aus jedem Winkel Londons' hatte Àine ihr versichert. Nun, es würde wohl auch noch für einen Tee reichen, entschied Narcissa.

Als sie Stunden später nachhause kam, fragte sie Lucius nichts. Sie erzählte, dass Snape erfreut gewesen sei, das Ergebnis seiner Arbeit begutachten zu können, und dass sie davon ausgehe, er werde Holly demnächst zum Dinner treffen.

Lucius hatte bereits Kenntnis von den Stiftungsplänen, da Holly am Morgen mit einem entsprechenden Brief von Snapes Notar bei ihm gewesen war und ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Er war sehr angetan von der Aussicht, wieder offiziell arbeiten zu dürfen – die Tätigkeit in einer Stiftung, so hatte Lawbenders Büro nach kurzer Prüfung erklärt, sei keine Geschäftstätigkeit im Sinne des Verbots des Ministeriums. Es bestehe sogar die Möglichkeit, für wichtige Termine eine Ausgangsgenehmigung zu erhalten.

„Dazu könnte sogar irgendwann ein Stiftungsball gehören", überlegte Lucius laut und mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, das keine von Narcissas Fragen mehr zuließ.

„Wir könnten tanzen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille. Mit der Linken ergriff er ihre Hand. Dann begann er, sich sanft im Takt einer Musik zu wiegen, die nur er hören konnte, schließlich summte er leise und zog Narcissa in den langsamen Walzer, bis sie sich im Flur drehten. Jede Drehung vertraut, das Gefühl seines Arms, die sanfte Führung… Narcissa ließ sich fallen. Sie vertraute Lucius so sehr, der ihr inzwischen heftig atmend zuraunte, was ihm für die kommende Nacht in ihrem Schlafzimmer an Ideen durch den Kopf ging, dass Snapes böse Worte mehr und mehr zu einem Flüstern wurden und schließlich verstummten.

Ganz plötzlich hielt sie inne.

„Nicht im Schlafzimmer", stieß sie atemlos hervor. „Nicht heute Nacht erst, Lucius. „Ich will…ich brauche dich jetzt. Hier. Liebe mich."

Die Verblüffung stand ihrem Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben, sein Lächeln wich einem tiefen Ernst. Für einen winzigen, grässlich demütigenden Augenblick fürchtete Narcissa, er werde ablehnen, doch dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund und schloss die Augen, während seine Finger warm über die Haut ihres Rückens glitten, als er den Verschluss des Kleides öffnete und ihre empfindsame Haut entblößte.

Später, viel später, als Lucius sie längst die Treppe hinauf getragen und in ihr Bett gelegt, sich um Gemma gekümmert hatte und lange danach zu ihr zurückgekehrt war, fragte er.

„Was ist heute bei Severus wirklich geschehen, Cissy? Und glaube nicht, du könntest mir weismachen, ‚nichts' sei eine akzeptable Antwort."

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen", erwiderte Narcissa.

„Und ich möchte nicht, dass etwas wie eine greifbare Wand zwischen uns steht", entgegnete Lucius. „Dieses Gefühl halte ich nicht aus."

„Severus hat behauptet, er habe in deinem Kopf etwas gesehen, als du bewusstlos in St. Mungos lagst. Er sagt, du hättest versucht, Lupin zu verführen."

In Lucius' Augen trat der Ausdruck vollkommenen und maßlosen Entsetzens.

Narcissas spürte eine unfassbare Erleichterung durch sich hindurchrieseln. Natürlich musste Lucius perplex sein angesichts einer solch unglaublichen Verleumdung.

„Ich wusste gleich, dass er lügt", wisperte sie und legte eine Hand an die Wange ihres Mannes.

Als Tränen ihre Finger benetzten, erkannte sie langsam – unwillig - ihren Irrtum. Nicht Entrüstung oder Wut stand in Lucius' Miene geschrieben, sondern abgrundtiefe Scham.

Sie ließ die Hand sinken. „Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist", bat sie. „Lucius."

„Ich kann nicht", presste er gequält hervor. „Kann dich…nicht anlügen."

Er tastete nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie mit eisigen Fingern wie in einem Schraubstock fest. „Sie sagten, du seist tot. In mir war nur Schmerz, so roh, so wund. Ich konnte dieses Gefühl nicht mehr ertragen. Nicht mehr spüren, Dunkelheit, endlich…Frieden – das war alles, was ich noch wollte. Du warst und bist alles für mich, Narcissa. Alles. Ohne dich gibt es keinen Weg und kein Licht in meinem Leben. Sie sagten, du seist tot", wiederholte er, „und obwohl ich letzte Zweifel hatte, war ich doch ohne Kraft. Askaban…" Er beendete diesen Satz nicht. Sie wusste auch so, wie sehr die graue Festung an seiner Seele gezehrt hatte.

„Lupin wollte mich", setzte er heiser fort. „Wir mochten einander, aber da war noch etwas anderes in ihm, ein seltsamer Hunger, ein tiefes Vertrauen. Wir verstanden einander beinahe blind, aller Unterschiede zum Trotz. Ich kann es dir nicht wirklich erklären, obwohl ich Vermutungen hege. Es hat etwas damit zu tun, dass er ein Werwolf ist. Ich wusste, wenn ich weiter hungerte, würden sie mich in die Krankenstation bringen, und vielleicht auch gegen die Vorschriften zwingen, am Leben zu bleiben. Immerhin wollten sie mich doch strafen, zwanzig Jahre lang. Diese Zeit war noch nicht abgelaufen. Aber Lupin…Merlin, Narcissa, du ahnst ja nicht, welche Kräfte in ihm stecken. Er hatte den Schlüssel zu meinem Tod, er kann einen Mann mit bloßen Händen erwürgen, ihm den Kehlkopf zerdrücken. Meine Qual wäre so kurz gewesen, das Leid endlich beendet."

Lucius sah auf, ein Flehen lag in seinem grauen Blick. „Doch darum bitten konnte ich ihn nicht. Er wäre niemals einverstanden gewesen. Ich glaubte, wenn ich ihn verführe, könnte ich ihn vielleicht dazu bringen, im Rausch der Leidenschaft zu vergessen, dass er ein Mensch ist. Er war so sanft, so leicht zu manipulieren." Lucius schüttelten den Kopf, beinahe wirkte er erstaunt über sein Bekenntnis.

„Ich war ein Narr. Remus Lupin ist sich seiner Menschlichkeit bewusster als jeder andere. Als er mich durchschaute, hat er mich geschlagen und weggestoßen."

„Ich hoffe, er ist dabei nicht zu zimperlich gewesen", stieß Narcissa hervor. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wütend, traurig oder entsetzt sein sollte, oder ob es möglich war, diese drei Gefühle gleichzeitig zu empfinden.

„Ich habe dir nie davon erzählt, weil es nichts mit uns zu tun hat, Cissy."

Da war sie wieder, die vertraute Koseform ihres Namens. Lucius konnte wohl einfach nicht anders, obwohl es der Situation nicht angemessen schien.

„Das mag wie ein billiges Klischee aus einem Sickelroman klingen, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Nach allem, was ich wusste, warst du umgebracht worden. Mein Leben hatte seinen Sinn verloren ohne dich. Nichts von all dem wäre jemals geschehen, hätte man dich nicht für tot erklärt. Merlin, Cissy, ich habe an deinem Grab gestanden! Severus hatte deine Leiche gesehen." Er senkte den Kopf. „Verzeih mir."

Narcissa war für einen Moment versucht, ihm schlichtweg zu vergeben, zu sagen, dass sie ihn verstand, seine Handlung nachvollziehen konnte. Doch etwas tief in ihr weigerte sich, nun, da alles ausgesprochen war, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. So sehr er sich in einer Zwangssituation befunden haben mochte, so sehr war sie doch auch verletzt, und sie brauchte Zeit, damit umzugehen.

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte sie schließlich leise. „Nicht hier und jetzt, zumindest."

Sie sah zu, wie Lucius sich zögernd zurückzog, seine Pyjamahose nahm und beinahe lautlos das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer verließ. Es war schrecklich, ihn so davonschleichen zu sehen, doch Narcissa hatte das beklemmende Gefühl, keine Wahl zu besitzen. Sie lag wach und starrte an die Decke, bis am Morgen Gemmas Weinen sie aus ihren wirbelnden Gedanken riss.

Den ganzen Tag ließ Lucius sich nicht blicken, vergrub sich im Arbeitszimmer und erschien auch nicht zu den Mahlzeiten. Selbst abends, als Narcissa zu Bett ging, blieb er unten. Spät in der Nacht hörte sie seine Schritte im Flur. Seine Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen.

„Cissy?", hörte sie sein Flüstern. Doch ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt, und sie antwortete ihm nicht. Er wartete noch eine Weile, dann entfernten sich seine Schritte. Narcissa fand wiederum keinen Schlaf. Ihr Zorn war längst verraucht. Auch wenn sie selbst unter keinen Umständen so gehandelt hätte wie er, maßte sie sich nicht an, ihn zu verurteilen. Verflucht, er war ein Opfer, kein Betrüger! Es war falsch, dass sie beide hier ein weiteres Mal durch die Hölle gingen, nach allem, was sie miteinander durchgestanden hatten. Lucius hatte einen Fehler gemacht, doch es tat ihm ehrlich Leid. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihre Liebe rein und unangetastet wiederzufinden.

Am nächsten Morgen war es wieder das Wimmern ihrer Tochter, das ihr rastloses Umherwälzen beendete. Müde rappelte sie sich hoch, schlüpfte in ihren Morgenrock und machte sich auf den Weg in das kleine Zimmer, in dem die Wiege des Mädchens inzwischen stand. In der Tür blieb sie stehen. Lucius stand am Fenster und blickte nach draußen, Gemma auf dem Arm. Sanft wiegte er sie hin und her, während er leise ein altes Kinderlied summte. Das Licht des frühen Morgens brach sich in seinem Haar, das mittlerweile von so vielen silbrigen Strähnen durchzogen war, dass sie nicht mehr zu übersehen waren. Um seine Augen lag ein feines Netz kleiner Fältchen, die sich in den letzten zwei Jahren tiefer und tiefer eingegraben hatten. Auch Lucius' schien zwei harte Nächte ohne Schlaf hinter sich zu haben, seine ganze Körperhaltung drückte Erschöpfung aus.

Als er sich Narcissas Gegenwart bewusst wurde, huschte ein unsicheres Lächeln über seine Lippen.

„Hat sie dich also doch geweckt. Dabei hatte ich mir eingebildet, schnell genug gewesen zu sein."

Narcissa seufzte. Ein warmes Gefühl unbändiger Zuneigung und Liebe durchrieselte sie. Lucius war ganz sicher ebenso übernächtigt wie sie selbst, doch sein eigenes Befinden interessierte ihn nicht – wie fast immer ging es ihm nur um ihr Wohlergehen. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sie sich sicher und behütet in seiner Gegenwart. Leise trat sie zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Fragend sah er sie an, und auf ihr Nicken schloss er zögernd sie und Gemma in die Arme.

Nichts würde jemals zwischen ihnen stehen, nichts.

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	31. Verdammnis

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Danke für eure Reviews, die ich wie immer persönlich beantwortet habe.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

Danke an TheVirginian für fleißiges Betalesen trotz Kofferpackstress! Sie ist übrigens der Erfinderin der Flamelstiftung, einer Organisation, die sich mit der Entwicklung und Anwendung von Zaubern im Dienste der Wissenschaft beschäftigt. Allen, die sich dafür interessieren, empfehle ich das Kapitel „Basar der Wissenschaften" aus ihrer Fanfiction „Mysterium"

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Musik: Nightwish – Come cover me**

Cover the night with your love

Dry the rain from my beaten face

Drink the wine, the red sweet taste of mine

Come cover me with you

For the thrill

till you will take me in

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**31. Verdammnis**

London, im Mai 2004 - drei Jahre später:

„Bist du soweit?", fragte Florence nun bereits zum dritten Mal und schob die Tür des Badezimmers einen Spalt auf. Längst war sie in ihre adrette grüne Cocktailrobe geschlüpft, hatte die braunen Haare mit einem Zauber zu einem etwas wirren Knoten verschlungen, und der unverwischbare Lippenstift glänzte ebenfalls seit einer Viertelstunde auf ihren Lippen.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", sagte Remus mit flüchtigem Lächeln zu ihrem Spiegelbild, während er ein weiteres Mal mit dem Rasierer über die Wange strich.

„Du meine Güte, jetzt beeil dich, Mr. Joy", mahnte sie. „Wir werden sonst noch zu spät zur Preisverleihung kommen."

Er seufzte. Ihm graute vor dem öffentlichen Auftritt, obwohl er nichts weiter zu tun hatte als artig im Publikum zu sitzen, zu klatschen und seiner Frau zu applaudieren, sobald sie an der Reihe wäre. Was er fürchtete, war das Büffet mit der Party im hell erleuchteten Saal hinterher, wenn keine Dunkelheit ihn gnädig vor der ‚feinen' Londoner Gesellschaft verbergen würde.

In Südafrika lagen die Dinge anders. Dort begleitete er Florence freudig zu jedem Anlass. Zwar wussten einige der Leute, mit denen sie zu tun hatten, dass er lykantroph war, manche sogar, dass er mal im Gefängnis gesessen hatte – aber über Einzelheiten zerbrach sich niemand den Kopf. Hier in England jedoch…

Er hatte schon fast vergessen, wie demütigend es sein konnte, ein Werwolf zu sein, bis sie vor drei Tagen per Floonetzwerk im Ministerium angekommen waren. Umbridge hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn persönlich zu ‚begrüßen'.

Natürlich, die Freiheit, die sie seit seiner Entlassung zuerst in Helsinki und jetzt seit ein paar Monaten in Kapstadt genossen, hatte ihn verwöhnt.

„Es wird schon ganz nett werden", versicherte seine Frau eben tröstend und küsste ihn auf die Wange, dann ging sie ins Nebenzimmer, um dem Babysitter zum zweiten Mal letzte Anweisungen zu erteilen.

Remus warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Er konnte nicht klagen. Für einen Werwolf seines Alters sah er geradezu blendend aus, wozu die Sonnenbräune Afrikas zweifelsohne ihren Teil betrug. In den sonnengebleichten Haaren fiel das Grau weniger auf, und die vielen Stunden an der Luft, die er als ehrenamtlicher Trainer eines Quidditchcamps für benachteiligte Kinder aus einem Township verbrachte, hatten ebenfalls für ein gesundes Aussehen gesorgt. Seine bernsteinfarbene Robe war zudem funkelnagelneu und saß tadellos. Trotzdem hätte er am liebsten alles abgeblasen. Doch Florence freute sich verständlicherweise auf ihren großen Abend, und er gönnte ihr den Erfolg, für den sie hart gearbeitet hatte. Außerdem hatte sie gestern ihm beigestanden, als er den für alle Beteiligten nicht einfachen Termin in der Abteilung für Jugendangelegenheiten des Zaubereiministeriums wahrnehmen mußte. Seine Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit.

Seit er aus Askaban entlassen war – wobei er die graue Festung niemals wieder betreten, sondern in Ihmisusi Kaupunki nur die Entlassungspapiere und seine Tasche entgegen genommen hatte – bemühte er sich um eine Besuchserlaubnis für Teddy. Monatelang hatte Dora es geschafft, seine Bestrebungen mit Hinblick auf seinen dunklen Fluch und seine Vorstrafe abzublocken. Erst nachdem er in seiner Verzweiflung Rascal Rogue, den jungen Anwalt aus dem Konsortium um Reprobate Lawbender einschaltete, gestand man ihm letztlich das Recht zu, den Jungen einmal monatlich unter Aufsicht im Ministerium zu sehen. Natürlich war eine solche Regelung unpraktisch hinsichtlich ihrer Umsetzung, bedachte man, wo Remus und seine Familie inzwischen lebten. Doch mit der Einladung nach London im Zuge der Preisverleihung hatte sich nun der lang gehegte Wunsch nach einem Wiedersehen mit seinem Sohn erfüllt.

Der Termin selbst erwies sich als schwierig. Teddy war inzwischen fünf Jahre alt. Er wusste zwar, dass Remus sein leiblicher Vater war, wich aber während des Besuchs, der im Ministerium stattfand, nicht von der Seite seiner Mutter und seines ‚Papas', eines Auroren. Es war Florence zu verdanken, dass die angespannte Atmosphäre sich im Verlauf des Besuchs zumindest etwas lockerte. Sie plauderte so lange auf Dora ein – von Mutter zu Mutter – dass diese schließlich auftaute. Dennoch wurde Remus klar, dass seine Idee, Teddy könne vielleicht in den Ferien zu ihnen kommen und Zeit mit ihm verbringen, nicht so einfach durchführbar war, wie er sich das wünschte und vorstellte. Der Junge hatte keinerlei Beziehung zu ihm, und selbst monatliche Besuche würden – zumindest unter den sterilen Bedingungen des Ministeriums – so bald nichts daran ändern.

Am Abend nach der Begegnung tröstete Florence ihn: „Warte, bis er älter ist. Schreib ihm, schick ihm Bilder, damit er dich kennenlernen kann. Ab und zu solltest du nach London reisen und diesen Monatstermin wahrnehmen, auch wenn es aufwendig und teuer ist. Bei der Gelegenheit kannst du dich versichern, dass er deine Post auch erhält. Irgendwann wird er neugierig sein."

Remus wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Stumm hatte er an jenem Abend das Gesicht in ihrem weichen Haar vergraben und sich in ihre sanfte Umarmung fallen lassen.

„Merlin, Remus, es wird jetzt wirklich Zeit", riss ihre Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken und zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

Er nickte und zog seinen Stab. Florence hielt den ihren schon in der Hand. Sie lächelte ihm zu, dann war sie verschwunden. Seufzend konzentrierte er sich ebenfalls auf die Koordinaten der Festhalle und disapparierte.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Herzlich Willkommen!" grüßte das Transparent über dem von Säulen gesäumten Eingang der Halle. Rechts prangte das Banner der Flamelstiftung links der Schriftzug der „O'Malley Gesellschaft für magische Maladien und Verletzungen". Remus trat zu Florence und nahm ihre Hand. Kaum betraten sie die Treppe, kam ein Ordner im Smoking auf sie zu.

„Dr. Joy?"

Sie nickte.

„Wenn Sie und Ihr Mann mich bitte begleiten würden?"

Der Zauberer lotste sie an den Wartenden vorbei und direkt zu ihren Sitzen ganz vorne in dem festlich dekorierten Saal. Fast alle Plätze im Auditorium waren bereits besetzt, und Remus war sich der neugierigen Blicke unangenehm bewusst. Man starrte ihn unverhohlen an, den Kriegshelden und Mörder, der in Askaban gesessen hatte und Harry Potters Lehrer gewesen war; den Werwolf, der seit Jahren nicht in der englischen Öffentlichkeit zu sehen gewesen war. Endlich ergab sich eine Gelegenheit, den scheuen Lykantrophen in Ruhe zu betrachten, und davon machten die Anwesenden ausgiebig Gebrauch. Mit Erleichterung nahm Remus zur Kenntnis, dass wenige Minuten später das Licht verlosch und stattdessen die Bühne hell erleuchtet wurde. Ein Orchester spielte eine gefällige Mischung aus Jazz und Swing, und schließlich betrat die bekannte Moderatorin der Magischen Welle, Juliet Blaise, die Bühne.

Das Programm rauschte an Remus vorbei wie ein Traum. Er kannte die meisten Preisträger ebenso wenig wie die Sänger und Künstler, deren Auftritte die Gala neben den Kurzvorträgen der Wissenschaftler abrundeten.

Die Flamelstiftung befasste sich zentral mit Zaubertränken. Dass die Feier gemeinsam mit der O'Malley Gesellschaft durchgeführt wurde, war eine Premiere und diente dazu, vor allem der jüngeren der beiden Organisationen mehr Presse zu verschaffen.

Schließlich war Florence an der Reihe, die den Preis für ihre innovativen Forschungen zur Vergleichbarkeit unterschiedlicher Lykantrophieformen erhielt. Sie strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und freute sich so voller Begeisterung über die Auszeichnung, dass Remus spürte, wie sein Blick weich wurde. Merlin, wie sehr er sie liebte!

Kurze Zeit später staunte er nicht schlecht, als eine ihm wohlbekannte Gestalt die Bühne betrat. Er hatte der Laudatorin nicht zugehört, und erst als diese den Namen von Severus Snape aufrief, erlangte sie wieder Remus' Aufmerksamkeit. Snape hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren ganz offensichtlich kaum verändert. Er war beinahe so hager wie eh und je, allerdings machte sein inzwischen ziemlich langes, verwunderlicherweise noch immer rabenschwarzes Haar ein sehr gepflegten Eindruck, und auch die schwarze Robe schimmerte von edlem Stoff und warf exakte Falten. Die kurze Dankesrede war für Snapes Verhältnisse geradezu aufgeräumt; er wirkte völlig gelöst und entspannt. Remus hätte den Begriff ‚glücklich' benutzt, wenn er ihm im Zusammenhang mit dem finsteren Tränkemeister nicht so absonderlich erschienen wäre.

Neugier auf das anschließende Büffet mit dem zugehörigen Empfang erwachte in Remus und verdrängte das unangenehme Gefühl, selbst auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen. Er wollte zu gern wissen, wie es Snape - dem ewigen Mysterium – in den letzten Jahren ergangen war. Vielleicht ergab sich eine Gelegenheit, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen? Sie waren zwar nie Freunde gewesen, aber während der Zeit im Phönixorden doch einer gemeinsamen Sache verschworen und zumeist einigermaßen anständig miteinander ausgekommen. Irgendein Anknüpfungspunkt würde sich schon finden, solange es nicht gerade der Wolfsbanntrank sein musste.

Zu Remus' Verdruss dauerte es allerdings noch eine ganze Stunde, bis das Programm aus Vorträgen, Musik und Laudationes beendet war, als schließlich die Vorsitzende der Stiftung die Gäste in die angrenzenden Räumlichkeiten bat.

Die Tische bogen sich unter der Last der köstlichsten Delikatessen, prunkvoll gedeckte runde Tische luden dazu ein, sich nach eigener Wahl in Gruppen zusammen zu finden, und auf einer Bühne vor der noch leeren Tanzfläche gab eine Steel-Band dezente karibische Rhythmen zum besten. Remus blieb wenig Gelegenheit, sich nach Snape und der Möglichkeit zu einem unverfänglichen Gespräch umzusehen, denn ehe er es sich versah, hatte Florence ihn an einen der festlich geschmückten Tisch bugsiert, und die finnische Botschafterin, eine große, dunkelhaarige Hexe, gesellte sich mit ihrem Mann dazu. Den beiden war die Freude darüber, sich zumindest einen Teil des Abends in ihrer Muttersprache unterhalten zu können, deutlich anzusehen. Remus hingegen war von der Aussicht, seine im letzten halben Jahr bereits deutlich eingerosteten Finnischkenntnisse an den Zauberer beziehungsweise die Hexe bringen zu müssen, nicht eben begeistert, schränkte es doch seine Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten deutlich ein. Rettung kam von unerwarteter Seite.

„Remus!" Eine junge Frau mit leuchtend roten Haaren eilte auf ihn zu, und er erhob sich eilig, um sie zur Begrüßung zu umarmen.

„Ginny – was für eine Überraschung!"

Sie küsste ihn beinahe stürmisch auf die Wangen, und er sah sich suchend um. „Ist Harry auch hier?"

„Nein, der hat nun wirklich nichts mit medizinischer Forschung am Hut", erklärte sie freimütig. „Aber ich bin beruflich hier – für die Hexenwoche ein paar fesche Galafotos schießen. Du kannst gleich mal posieren mit deiner Frau. Sie ist ja immerhin eine Preisträgerin."

Ginny lachte und begrüßte Florence, die sie bereits von der Hochzeit mit Remus kannte. Auch damals war Ginny ohne Harry gekommen. Joy stellte ihr die anderen Gäste am Tisch vor, und nachdem noch zwei ehemalige Kolleginnen von Florence aus dem St. Mungos und Ginnys Begleiter, ein junger Lokalreporter namens Mason sich hinzugesellt hatten, war ihr Tisch komplett.

„Während des Essens machen wir weder Bilder noch Interviews", erläuterte Ginny der Botschafterin fröhlich. „Das wäre doch zu unhöflich. Aber wenn Sie schon etwas über Ihre Heimat erzählen möchten, wäre das natürlich wunderbar."

„Das stimmt", nickte Mason beifällig. „Zum Beispiel würde es mich sehr interessieren, wieso so viele erfolgreiche Bands, die auf den jungen Zauberer- und Hexenwellen rauf und runter gespielt werden, ausgerechnet aus Finnland stammen." Er fügte ein paar Namen hinzu, die Remus durchaus geläufig waren.

Es entspann sich eine muntere Unterhaltung über Musik, während derer Remus endlich Gelegenheit fand, mit Ginny zunächst leise ein paar privatere Neuigkeiten auszutauschen. Sie begannen schließlich über diesen und jenen sowie den Abend allgemein zu sprechen, bis sie am Ende zufällig auch bei Snapes Dankesrede landeten. Remus erwähnte, ihm sei der ehemalige Kollege ungewohnt aufgeräumt vorgekommen.

„Ich kann dir sagen, warum er so gut drauf ist", kicherte Ginny. „Als die Redakteurin mir mitteilte, dass ich heute Abend hier fotografieren soll, habe ich mir die Liste der Preisträger angesehen und natürlich über jeden recherchiert. Ich weiß zum Beispiel, dass Florence beinahe auf ein Konservatorium gegangen wäre anstelle in Hogwarts zaubern zu lernen." Sie grinste. „Jedenfalls, Snape ist vor etwa drei Jahren aus London abgehauen, hat hier alles verkauft und ist nach Dublin gezogen. Seltsame Wahl, wenn du mich fragst, denn London ist ein Zentrum der Tränkekunde. Wenn er nach Florenz gegangen wäre oder nach Tübingen, ebenfalls wichtige magische Bildungsstätten…aber nein, er geht nach Dublin, in die Provinz. Dort hat er – halt dich fest, das wusste fast niemand – vor zwei Jahren geheiratet. Und zwar…warte mal..." Sie sah sich um. „Ah ja, siehst du die Rothaarige da am Büffet, die sich eben eine Limonenbowle einschenken lässt?"

Remus wandte den Kopf. Was er sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache. Die junge Frau war höchstens halb so alt wie Severus, und sie erinnerte ihn fatal an eine Freundin aus der Vergangenheit.

„Lily", flüsterte er unwillkürlich.

„_Das_ hat meine Mutter auch gesagt, als sie die Bilder von dieser Mrs. Snape - einem ehemaligen Fotomodell - gesehen hat, die mir ein Kollege von der Dubliner Zeitung geeult hat", pflichtete Ginny bei. „Und dann hat sie gemeint, das grenze ja schon an einen Komplex. Aber weißt du, was wirklich merkwürdig ist?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, ohne den Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von der schönen Irin zu nehmen, die Lily Potter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten schien.

„Irgendwie glaube ich, es steckt noch mehr dahinter. Das Gold, mit dem die O'Malley Gesellschaft gegründet wurde, stammt aus dem Verkauf einer Tränkebraulizenz, und zwar eines Mittels zur Bekämpfung von Narben, entwickelt von Snape. Damit hat er sogar diese häßliche Narbe weggekriegt, die Nagini ihm verpasst hat. Doch was er mit Holly duChesne, der Vorsitzenden, einer geborenen O'Malley, zu tun hat, habe ich nicht heraus bekommen. Vor einem Monat hatten wir die Gelegenheit, Narcissa Malfoy zu interviewen. Das war ein freier Auftrag für die Wizard Financial Times." Sie lächelte stolz, um dann fortzufahren. „Sie und ihre Geschäftspartnerin - eben diese Madame Holly duChesne - führen eines der erfolgreichsten jungen Unternehmen der magischen Welt. Sie haben die Bilanzsumme in den letzten zwei Jahren verfünffacht und es vermocht, dennoch als exklusiv und innovativ zu gelten. Das haben vorher nur meine Brüder geschafft." Sie grinste. „Jedenfalls, als ich Mrs. Malfoy nach der Verbindung zu Snape gefragt habe, verweigerte sie jeden Kommentar."

„Das muss keinen besonderen Grund haben", warf Remus ein. „Sie war immer diskret, und wenn diese Holly duChesne ihre Geschäftspartnerin ist, ist es vielleicht nachvollziehbar, dass sie schweigt."

„Ja, aber wieso mauert sie? Von der Gesellschaft selbst war auch keine offizielle Auskunft zu bekommen, und ich habe fünf Eulen geschickt mit der Bitte um Stellungnahme. Es wird sogar noch interessanter", verriet sie verschwörerisch. „Rate mal, wer die Stiftung leitet?"

„Ich vermute, Madame duChesne selbst oder jemand mit Namen O'Malley?" mutmaßte Remus.

„Lucius Malfoy", erklärte Ginny triumphierend.

Remus starrte sie erstaunt an. „Soweit ich weiß, hat man ihm jede Geschäftstätigkeit untersagt", presste er hervor. Himmel, er hatte schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr wirklich an Lucius gedacht – ungefähr seit dem letzten Vollmond. Wie immer, wenn er an Lucius erinnert wurde, verdrängte er mit Macht das seltsame Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Diesem Gefühl wollte er lieber erst gar nicht auf die Spur kommen, und sich auch nicht damit auseinandersetzen. Er war glücklich verheiratet, basta!

„Jede _kommerzielle_ Geschäftstätigkeit", präzisierte Ginny seine Worte. „Die Stiftungsarbeit ist wohltätig, und er hat entsprechende Erfahrung. Früher gab es ja mal die Malfoy-Stiftung. Übrigens ist er einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich hier bin. Jemand aus dem Ministerium hat mir gesteckt, dass der alte Malfoy heute Abend hier sein wird – mit Sondergenehmigung. Eigentlich steht er unter Dauerhausarrest, aber das weißt du ja bestimmt."

Remus nickte. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, und ihm war seltsam heiß geworden, als leide er unter einem plötzlichen Fieber. Ginny plauderte unverwandt weiter.

„Das Besondere ist, das hier heute ist Malfoys erster öffentlicher Auftritt, seit er aus Askaban ‚entlassen' wurde. Es gab zwar bereits ein paar Gespräche mit der Flamelstiftung, dem Ministerium, Banken, alles im Auftrag der O'Malley-Gesellschaft und in offizieller Funktion, aber eben komplett hinter verschlossenen Türen. Ich sag dir, ich bin nicht nur neugierig wie er nach all den Jahren aussieht, sondern auch, wie die Leute reagieren werden. Im Saal unten bei der eigentlichen Soiree habe ich ihn nicht gesehen, nur seine Frau. Narcissa Malfoy sieht natürlich wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus."

Remus dröhnte der Kopf von ihrem heiteren Geplapper. Er wollte sich eben auf einen Drink ans Büffet flüchten, als Ginny nachdenklich begann: „Sag mal…du hast doch für ein paar Wochen mit ihm eine Zelle geteilt. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, welche Verbindung es zu Snape geben könnte?"

Remus wägte vorsichtig seine Worte, ehe er antwortete. Ginny war eine treue Freundin, doch seine Verbindung zu Lucius ging tiefer, auch wenn sie sich seit Askaban nicht mehr gesehen hatten.

„Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape waren so etwas wie Freunde, das ist kein Geheimnis. Malfoy hat Snape vertraut, so viel ist sicher. Severus ist der Pate von Draco. Mehr fällt mir dazu eigentlich nicht ein."

Ginny rümpfte die Nase. „Draco lebt seit zwei Jahren in Spanien, er hat dort auch sein Studium abgeschlossen. Seine Frau stammt aus einer alten magischen Familie im Osten Kataloniens. Da gibt es irgendwie nichts Besonderes zu erfahren. Draco leitet in Barcelona ein Unternehmen seines Schwiegervaters."

„Ich glaube, ich brauche etwas zu trinken", erklärte Remus.

„Die Bar ist dort hinten", mischte sich der Mann der finnischen Botschafterin hilfsbereit ein. „Ich begleite Sie, Mr. Joy. Der Single Malt, den die Stiftung ausschenken lässt, soll angeblich Alraunenweinextrakt enthalten."

„Wenn das kein Grund ist, ‚hölkynkölkyn' zu wünschen", erwiderte Remus höflich.

Er entschuldigte sich bei Florence und Ginny und folgte seinem Retter zur Bar. Der Bereich um den Ausschank war weniger stark ausgeleuchtet als der übrige Saal, ein weiteres Plus, zusätzlich zu der Aussicht auf einen hochgeistigen Tropfen. Zu seinem Leidwesen folgte ihm Ginny wenig später, da auch sie scharfsinnig den dezenten Posten als ideales Revier, um unauffällig zu fotografieren, ausgemacht hatte.

Er stieß eben mit dem Mann der Botschafterin an, als sie hörbar die Luft anhielt.

„Da sind sie!" Ginny hob ihre Kamera.

Doch es waren nur Snape und seine unübersehbar wunderschöne, irische Frau, die jetzt im Türrahmen erschienen. Remus hörte das Klicken des Fotoapparats. Ginnys Kollege stürzte sich mit seiner Flotten Schreibefeder auf die beiden und interviewte Snape.

Ginny kicherte. „Der stellt wieder nur ganz brave Fragen zum Preis und zu neuen Forschungsprojekten." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wer will das schon lesen?"

Dabei zoomte sie das Paar so nahe heran, als stünden beide direkt vor ihr. „Aber das Kleid ist einsame Spitze. Pret-a-porter aus der neuen Kollektion von Nazarin pour sorcière, Paris. Mindestens neunhundert Galleonen. Snape muss vor Gold stinken."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Er stieß ein weiteres Mal mit dem trinkfesten Finnen an und tauschte ein paar Sätze mit ihm über die erste Quidditchliga des Landes; sie spekulierten, ob dieses Jahr Helsinki oder Tampere den Pokal erringen würde. Dabei schweifte sein Blick abwesend durch den Raum, während er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn tupfte. Merlin, war das heiß hier drinnen!

Florence war in ein intensives Gespräch mit ihrer ehemaligen Kollegin vertieft, und die finnische Botschafterin unterhielt sich mit einem fremden Zauberer, der ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Inzwischen spielte die Band erste Tanzlieder und einige Paare begannen, die Tanzfläche zu füllen und sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen. Remus' Blick blieb an einer großen, schlanken Blondine hängen, deren eisgraue Robe im Licht der Kronleuchter schimmerte. Kein Zweifel, das war Narcissa Malfoy. Sie sah elegant und schön aus wie stets, doch der Mann, mit dem sie tanzte, war nicht Lucius. Der Kerl war riesig, trug militärisch kurzgeschnittenes Haar und hatte ein braungebranntes, markantes Gesicht. Jetzt erkannte ihn Remus: Rascal Rogue, der Anwalt. Er schob Narcissa mit einer für einen so großen Mann ungeahnten Geschmeidigkeit über die Tanzfläche, dabei plauderte und lachte er mit ihr, ohne jemals aufzuhören, den Raum um sie herum zu beobachten, als erwarte er jederzeit einen Angriff.

‚Er verhält sich wie ein Leibwächter', dachte Remus und blickte zur Band hinüber, dann hielt er inne. Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu dem Fremden, der sich an ihrem Tisch mit der finnischen Botschafterin unterhielt. Sein Atem stockte. Hatte er den Mann eben nur von hinten gesehen, so zeigte er nun etwas von seinem Profil. Der dunkelgraue, brokatschimmernde Gehrock war so schlicht, dass man seinen Träger zumindest nicht aufgrund dieser Kleidung wahrnahm. Das Haar hatte er zu einem akkuraten, mehr silbernen als blonden Zopf geflochten, und das schmale Gesicht hatte nichts von seiner aristokratischen Eleganz verloren. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der von nirgendwo gekommen zu sein schien, und der jetzt seine Unterhaltung auch auf Florence ausdehnte. Seiner förmlichen Verbeugung folgte ihr freundschaftlicher Handschlag, und es war aus der Entfernung schwer zu sagen, wer von beiden wessen Charme erlag. Florence' sprühende Heiterkeit war mit Sicherheit ebenso ansteckend wie Lucius' feiner Esprit. Remus sah sie beide lächeln und dann Florence in Richtung der Bar weisen.

Lucius drehte sich um; Remus hatte das Gefühl, Puls und Atmung würden gleichzeitig aussetzen, während ihn ein blendendheißer Lavastrom übergoß. Sein Herzschlag setzte wieder ein und beschleunigte sich in einem wilden Staccato; heftig hämmerte es in seinem Brustkorb und trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, durch den halben Saal hinweg, Grau verschmolz mit Bernstein und die Zeit blieb stehen, während sich die Umgebung um sie zusammenzog. Lucius richtete sich auf und kam langsam auf die Bar zu. Wäre Remus nicht so fixiert auf den Slytherin gewesen, hätte er gemerkt, dass eigentlich niemand außer ihm selbst Notiz von Lucius Malfoy nahm. Später würde Florence ihm erzählen, Narcissa habe ihren Mann bei der Auswahl der Garderobe gut beraten. Lucius sei zwar nicht underdressed gewesen, aber doch sehr unauffällig gekleidet. Beide hätten Wert darauf gelegt, dass er nicht über Gebühr auffiel, auch wenn er dem Ball an diesem Abend ganz offiziell beigewohnt habe.

„Remus." Lucius' Stimme war leise und etwas heiser, als habe er bereits viel sprechen müssen an diesem Tag. Remus spürte, wie ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinauf lief, und es war kein unangenehmer Schauder.

„Es ist lange her", klang es sacht an sein Ohr, und erst mit Verzögerung registrierte er die dargebotene Hand.

Als ihre Finger sich berührten, hatte Remus das Gefühl, als erfolge ein arkaner Austausch zwischen ihnen, Hitze drang in Wellen über seine Haut, wanderte über die Hand den Arm hinauf, als würde er nach einem Jahrhundert im kühlen Schatten in Sonnenlicht getaucht. Lucius' Händedruck war fest, warm und angenehm.

„Über drei Jahre", bestätigte Remus. „Wie geht es dir?"

Ein schmales Lächeln spielte um Lucius' Lippen. „Wie du siehst, trage ich immer noch graue Roben, und wenn ich dich so ansehe, fehlt mir die Sonne. Die Freiheit bekommt dir ganz offenbar gut." Sein Blick glitt an Remus' sportlicher Figur hinab und wieder hinauf und blieb an seinen Augen hängen.

„Wir leben in Südafrika", gab Remus zurück. „Man entkommt der Sonne kaum."

„So habe ich gehört", nickte Lucius. „Deine Frau beliebt gelegentlich zu schreiben, ein feiner Zug, den ich bei dir vermisst habe. Du stehst doch sonst mit Merlin und Welt in Verbindung."

Remus scharrte unbehaglich mit den Füßen. Es stimmte, er hatte Lucius' Briefe nie beantwortet, oder es vielmehr Florence überlassen, sie zu erwidern. Nicht, dass er keine Versuche unternommen hätte, seinem ehemaligen Mithäftling zu schreiben – doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, mit seinen Entwürfen den richtigen Ton zu treffen. Weder neutrale Zustandsbeschreibungen - „Die Landschaft liegt unter einer glühenden Sonne, und gegen Mittag steigen die Temperaturen auch im Schatten auf über vierzig Grad" - noch pathetische Schwärmereien – „Du bist bei mir, an jedem Vollmond. Wann immer ich die silbrige Mondsichel betrachte, denke ich an dein seidiges Haar, kann mich nicht lösen von deinen Augen, die mich im Traum liebevoll betrachten" – erschienen ihm der rechte Inhalt für einen Brief an Lucius zu sein. So sehr Remus sich auch bemühte, die richtige Balance blieb ihm jedes Mal versagt. Da er sich Florence gegenüber schämte und lieber nicht darüber nachdenken wollte, was geschähe, bekäme Narcissa einen seiner pathetischeren Entwürfe zwischen die Finger, hatte er letztlich aufgegeben. Nicht an Lucius zu denken, was zweifellos das Vernünftigste, was er tun konnte.

„Ich war sehr beschäftigt", erwiderte er lahm, und wie wenig überzeugend er wirkte, war Lucius' fast amüsierter Miene anzusehen. „Aber wir haben uns sehr über euer Geschenk zur Geburt von Pekka gefreut. Für einen Besen war es allerdings vielleicht noch etwas früh."

Ein hintergründiges Lächeln spielte um Lucius' Lippen. „Mit den wichtigen Dingen kann man nie früh genug beginnen."

Etwas flackerte in Lucius' Blick, das Remus nicht zuordnen konnte, ihm jedoch die Knie weich werden ließ und ihn an die Zeit erinnerte, als sie in Askaban eine Zelle teilten. Auch Lucius schien für Sekundenbruchteile verwirrt und irgendwie desorientiert zu sein, denn er sah sich stirnrunzelnd um, blickte Remus dann direkt an und lächelte, ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

Bevor sich ihr nachfolgendes Schweigen unangenehm in die Länge ziehen konnte, stießen Narcissa und Rogue zu ihnen.

„Mr. Lupin, guten Abend", grüßte Narcissa höflich, während Rogue nur wortlos, aber nicht unfreundlich nickte. „Ich hoffe, die Veranstaltung gefällt Ihnen? Es ist die erste Preisverleihungsgala, die wir gemeinsam mit der Flamelstiftung austragen. Lucius hatte mit den Vorbereitungen alle Hände voll zu tun."

„Es ist zweifellos ein gelungenes Fest, Mrs. Malfoy", lobte Remus artig und versuchte mit Macht, seinen Blick von Lucius' Gesicht zu lösen. Merlin, war das ein verdammter Fluch, der seine Augen auf den Lippen des anderen Zauberers festklebte?

„Mr. Malfoy, ich brauche einen Drink", bekannte Rogue. „Narcissa hat zweifellos genug davon, dass ich ihr permanent auf die Füße trete."

Lucius tauschte einen erstaunten Blick mit seiner Frau.

„Einen Tango", sagte sie leise. „Die Tanzfläche ist voller Menschen, es wird kaum auffallen."

Ein warmes Leuchten lag in Lucius' Blick, als er eine Verbeugung andeutete. „Dann darf ich bitten?"

Als sie nickte, fragte er höflich: „Ihr entschuldigt uns?", reichte seiner Frau die Hand und mischte sich mit ihr unter die Feiernden.

„Ich nehme auch noch einen Whisky", erklärte Remus und wandte sich mit Rogue der Bar zu. Ihm war heiß, und obwohl er wusste, dass seine lykantrophe Physiologie eigentlich keinen weiteren Alkohol mehr zuließ, bestellte er einen neuen Single Malt.

Er stellte Rogue dem Mann der Botschafterin vor, und die drei Männer fanden schnell zu einem Gespräch über Rennbesen und die Kunst des Whiskydestillierens zusammen. Remus versuchte, immer wieder unauffällig einen Blick auf die Tanzfläche zu werfen, doch Lucius und seine Frau waren nur schwer auszumachen. Sie hielten sich ziemlich in der Mitte, und zwischen all den bunten Roben fielen die ihren kaum auf.

„Ist besser, wenn es nicht zu viele Fotos von einem sich amüsierenden Ex-Todesser beim Tanzen gibt", brummte Rogue, der Remus' Blick bemerkt hatte. „War ein hartes Stück Arbeit, diese Sondergenehmigung für heute Abend zu bekommen, sogar mit den Vorsitzenden der beiden Stiftungen im Rücken. Das Ministerium wird ein Auge auf ihn haben, ebenso wie die Presse."

Remus lächelte. „Was die Presse angeht, kann ich vielleicht sogar etwas für die Malfoys tun. Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Er machte sich auf den Weg, um Ginny zu suchen. Mit ihrem leuchtend roten Haar war sie leicht unter den Gästen zu entdecken.

„Kann ich dich einen Augenblick sprechen?", fragte er und tippte ihr sachte auf die Schulter. Dabei versuchte er das fiebrige Glühen zu ignorieren, das in ihm brannte und ihn jeden Muskel, alle Nerven und jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut spüren ließ.

„Remus, alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Ginny, nachdem sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht geworfen hatte.

„Ja, ja, alles bestens. Vielleicht ein halbes Glas Single Malt zu viel", gab er mit dezent entschuldigendem Lächeln zurück und zog sie von den Umstehenden fort. „Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Kommt drauf an", entgegnete sie schelmisch grinsend. „Was soll's denn sein?"

„Würdest du nachher Narcissa Malfoy bitten, ein kurzes Interview zur Organisation der Veranstaltung zu geben? Und es wäre hilfreich, wenn das Bild ihres Mannes nicht unbedingt morgen in der Zeitung zu finden ist. Er könnte sonst eventuell keine zweite Gelegenheit bekommen, eine Festveranstaltung wie diese zu organisieren."

Ginnys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wieso willst du denn dem alten Lucius helfen? Der hat seinen Hausarrest mehr als verdient; wenn du mich fragst, hat er großes Glück, dass er nicht in Askaban sitzt. Weißt du, es gibt sogar Gerüchte, die besagen, dass er den Überfall auf seine Frau selbst inszeniert hat, damit sie dann die Hilflose mimen kann und er schließlich als ihr mentaler Stabilisierungsfaktor im schönen Haus anstelle einer kalten Zelle seine Zeit verbringt."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Ginny. Diese Gerüchte sind haltlos, das kann ich dir versichern. Ich war damals in Askaban dabei, ich weiß, was wirklich geschehen ist." Bei Merlin, er hatte gesehen, wie sehr Lucius litt, und es hatte ihm beinahe das Herz zerrissen. Aber das erzählte er Ginny Weasley lieber nicht.

Noch zögerte sie. „Bilder von ihm stehen eigentlich fest auf dem Programm. Immerhin hat man ihn seit Jahren nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen."

„Du könntest ein schlichtes Portrait in schwarzweiß schießen. Es in kleinem Format irgendwo anfügen."

Ginny überlegte. „Eigentlich ist sie ohnehin die Glamourösere. Bilder von ihr verkaufen sich bestimmt hervorragend."

Remus lächelte sie an. „Danke. Du bist eine echte Freundin."

„Du schuldest mir was!", mahnte ihn Ginny mit spitzbübischem Grinsen.

„Definitiv", gab Remus zurück. In seinem Kopf hatte ein merkwürdiges Rauschen eingesetzt, gleichzeitig schärften sich sein Gehör – er konnte die Unterhaltungen am anderen Ende des Saales ebenso klar verstehen wie das Trippeln der Mäuse unter dem Mahagoniparkett – und sein Geruchssinn. Eine Mischung aus Schweiß, Alkoholdunst und Parfüm breitete sich in seiner Nase aus; er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

„Ich muss mal ein bisschen hinaus aus dem Trubel", entschuldigte er sich bei Ginny.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, lenkten ihn seine Schritte aus dem Saal hinaus, an der breiten Marmortreppe vorbei. Oben auf der Galerie standen mehrere Hexen und Zauberer mit Cocktails und bewunderten die neue Ausstellung einer sehr angesagten Fotografin, die sich auf verlassene und verfallene Gebäude spezialisiert hatte. Remus folgte den Schildern zum umgebenden Park, der ihm mit seiner irisierend blauen Beleuchtung bereits aufgefallen war, als sie vor der Preisverleihung angekommen waren.

Es war, als zöge ihn etwas dort hinaus, ein seltsam vertrauter und doch fremder Duft, rauchig-markant und gleichzeitig süß wie Vanille und frisch wie Limonen. Mit geblähten Nasenflügeln witternd folgte er der Spur, weg vom Licht und immer weiter vorbei an Hortensienbüschen, Liguster und tiefgrünen Rhododendren in die Dunkelheit. Die verlockende Witterung verstärkte sich, eine vage Note von Kardamom und Patschuli mischte sich in den Duft, als von der Musik im Haus kaum mehr etwas zu hören war. Remus wusste, was ihn tief im Park erwartete - auf wen er treffen würde. Dieser Duft hatte sich ihm in Askaban eingeprägt, auch wenn der Träger nun sauber und in feiner Kleidung zweifelsfrei anders roch als damals in ihrer Zelle.

Dennoch traf ihn der Schlag in den Magen unverhofft, als er schließlich die Quelle des Bouquets erreichte.

Eine Gestalt aus dem Dunkel zerrte an seiner Robe, entriss ihm den Stab und ein Griff wie Eisenklammern schloss sich um seinen Hals.

„Was soll das, Remus? Bereitet es dir eine solche Freude, uns alle in Gefahr zu bringen?"

Obwohl die Stimme nur zischte, wusste Remus genau, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Lass …los", keuchte er gegen den Druck an. „Lucius. Lass…los."

Sein Gegenüber lockerte den Griff, behielt die Hände jedoch so eng um die Gurgel des Werwolfs gepresst, dass die Fingernägel sich schmerzhaft in die Haut bohrten.

„Was ist es, ein Zauber?", fragte Lucius mit bitterem Unterton. „Oder hast du dich mit Severus verbündetet und mir einen pulverisierten Trank unter das Essen gemischt?"

„Wovon sprichst…du?", fragte Remus, mühsam nach Atem ringend.

„Oh, als ob du das nicht wüsstest!", fluchte Lucius. „Seit du hier aufgetaucht bist, brennt meine Haut wie unter einem Fieber. Mein Puls rast und ich kann nicht mehr richtig denken, meine Augen kleben förmlich an deinen Lippen."

„Das ist mir allerdings entgangen", entgegnete Remus mühsam und räusperte sich. „Auf mich hast du eher beherrscht gewirkt – zumindest bis zu deinem aktuellen Versuch, mich zu erwürgen."

„Weil ich mich beherrsche!", schnauzte Lucius ihn an. „Aber Götter…viel lieber möchte ich dich küssen."

Remus' riss die Augen weit auf. Das konnte doch nicht Lucius' Ernst sein! Doch es bedeutete, dass es dem Slytherin genauso so erging wie ihm selbst. In diesem Augenblick, gefangen in einem harten Griff zwischen Zwang und Umarmung, erkannte er das Gefühl, das ihn den halben Abend gequält hatte: rohe, kaum gebändigte Lust, gepaart mit einer unwiderstehlichen Sehnsucht. Das war es, was sie beide hierher in die Dunkelheit des Gartens gebracht hatte.

„Heb den Zauber auf", bat Lucius, und in seiner Stimme schwang Verzweiflung. „Ich habe keinen Stab, wie du wohl weißt. Merlin, ich war kurz davor, mir einfach Narcissas zu nehmen."

„Gut, dass du's nicht getan hast – wäre ziemlich sinnlos gewesen", erwiderte Remus atemlos.

Lucius hatte seinen Griff gelockert, hielt ihn aber noch immer so fest gepackt, dass Remus sich kaum rühren konnte. Für einen Menschen war Lucius durchaus kraftvoll, doch natürlich hätte Remus sich jetzt befreien können. Allein – es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, diese unerwartete Nähe aufzugeben.

„Es gibt keinen Zauber und keinen Trank", presste er hervor. „Mir ergeht es wie dir, ich kann es nicht erklären. Allerdings wäre ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dich zu beschuldigen", setzte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

Im nächsten Augenblick stöhnte er auf: Die Sichel des Mondes hatte sich durch ein Loch in den Wolken gekämpft, und ihr silbriges Licht fiel auf Lucius' Haar, beleuchtete die linke Seite seines Gesichts. Und Merlin, er war schön! Gleichzeitig durchdrang seine Wärme jetzt Remus' Robe, er spürte das Gewicht des glühenden Körpers, und mehr… Kein Zweifel, sie waren von einander angezogen.

Eine Sehnsucht, die in jedem Tropfen seines Blutes vibrierte, mit jedem Herzschlag stärker wurde und nach Erfüllung schrie, flutete Remus' gesamtes System. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas Derartiges empfunden zu haben. Es war alt, mächtig – und dunkel. Für einen Wimpernschlag dachte Remus an Askaban, an Lucius' Versuch, ihn zu verführen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn zu erwürgen. Doch dies hier war anders. Lucius' Keuchen und seine Hand zwischen Remus' Beinen war nicht Ausdruck manipulativer Taktik, sondern pur und ungefiltert. Im nächsten Augenblick trafen sich ihre Lippen, verschmolzen in einem süßen, verbotenen Rausch. Bevor der Taumel ihn verschlingen konnte, zwang sich Remus, an Florence zu denken, doch Merlin, so sehr er sie liebte, nichts, das sie teilten, reichte auch nur entfernt an die Leidenschaft, die sich hier zwischen ihm und Lucius entfesselte. Dennoch ließ ihn der Gedanke inne halten.

„Lucius, nein." Es war ein schwacher Protest, denn Remus meinte durchaus nicht, was er sagte. Er wollte das hier, ganz ohne Zweifel – oder zumindest war sein verräterischer Körper entschieden dieser Ansicht. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er Lucius schon lange, sehr lange gewollt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wie viele endlos lange, einsame Nächte hatte er in den finnischen Himmel gestarrt und von diesem Mann geträumt? Oh ja, er erinnerte sich gut an diese Zeit.

Sein Nein war nicht mehr als ein Alibi.

Lucius schien es zu wissen. Sein leises Lachen perlte klar in der lauen Nachtluft. Der Gedanke, dass er Remus' Gefühle erahnte, war beängstigend.

„Sag mir nicht, was du willst oder nicht, wenn die Magie andere Pläne hat", flüsterte er an Remus' Ohr und küsste seinen Hals. Offenbar hatte Galadriels Ur-Urenkel sich dem Fluch ergeben, der längst die Führung übernommen hatte – zweifellos handelte es sich um einen machtvollen Fluch, eine mystische Verbindung, die nicht von dieser Welt war. Remus spürte es bis tief in die letzte arkane Faser seines Körpers. Nichts anderes konnte in der Lage sein, seinen Verstand dermaßen komplett auszuschalten.

Er ließ Malfoy einen Moment gewähren, doch eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn mahnte, das Richtige zu tun, wollte nicht verstummen. Inzwischen hatten sich seine Muskeln unter dem Einfluss widerstrebender Triebe verspannt, Schweiß brach ihm am ganzen Körper aus, und Schmerz mischte sich in die noch immer alles dominierende Lust.

Während Lucius mit seinen Küssen Remus' Innerstes schmelzen ließ, versuchte der Werwolf fiebrig zu überlegen, wie um alles in der Welt er das Florence erklären sollte.

Der Gedanke verblasste, als Lucius plötzlich forderte: „Remus. Sieh mich an."

Ein silbriger Schimmer lag in den Augen des anderen Zauberers, beinahe ehrfürchtig murmelte er: „Deine Augen – sie leuchten wie Zitrine. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso alle bei Werwölfen immer von Bernstein sprechen. Deine Augen sind so wunderschön, das dachte ich schon damals, bei unserem ersten Vollmond, in der Zelle in Askaban."

„Bernstein ist der stärker mythisch besetzte Stoff", lieferte Remus eine kulturhistorische Erklärung und legte Lucius einen Finger auf die Lippen, als dieser ihn wieder zu küssen versuchte.

„Warte. Das hier ist doch surreal. Was tun wir hier?"

Inzwischen hatte er Schmerzen im ganzen Körper, doch der Wunsch, sich einfach seiner Sehnsucht hinzugeben war noch immer stärker als der vermutlich viel klügere Gedanke, von dieser Szenerie zu fliehen.

„Wir tun, was wir längst hätten tun sollen", gestand Lucius, der wie in Trance wirkte, als ob er nicht mehr ganz Herr seiner Sinne wäre. „Du kannst dich der Magie nicht wiedersetzen", setzte er heftig hinzu, und zog Remus wieder in eine enge Umarmung.

Remus wusste instinktiv, die Lust und auch der Schmerz würden sich in ihrer Vereinigung auflösen, und nichts wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick mehr. Ein dunkles Knurren entrang sich seiner Brust, vibrierte tief in seinem Bauch und fachte die Leidenschaft nur noch mehr an.

Er hatte inzwischen genug Erfahrungen mit emotional induzierten Verwandlungsaspekten isoliert von der Mondphase, um die Gefahr zu erkennen, in der sie schwebten und auf deren Zentrum sie scheinbar rettungslos immer weiter zutrieben.

Lucius hielt plötzlich inne, seine Lippen noch immer ganz nah an Remus' Mund, der schneller Herzschlag deutlich durch den weichen Stoff seiner Robe spürbar. „Das hier ist falsch", flüsterte der Slytherin. „Oh, Merlin, Remus. Nicht."

Er verzog das Gesicht in einem Ausdruck unverhohlenen Schmerzes. Remus spürte die Krämpfe, die durch Lucius' Muskeln liefen. Auf der blassen Stirn seines Gegenübers stand Schweiß. Ganz offenbar litt auch er physische Schmerzen.

Lucius wandte sein Gesicht ab und legte den Kopf gegen Remus' Schulter, während dieser hilflos seine Finger durch die weichen Strähnen gleiten ließ.

„Tatsächlich, wie Seide", murmelte er. Lucius' Haar fühlte sich genau so weich an, wie Remus es in Erinnerung hatte. Es war, als könne er den elfenhaften Glanz darin geradezu spüren. Irgendwie, dass wussten sie beide, mussten sie diesen Zauber brechen, der auf ihnen lag.

In diesem Augenblick drangen Stimmen an Remus' Ohr, leise noch, doch sie näherten sich von Haus her.

„Vielleicht weiter hinten bei den Rosenbüschen?", hörte er Ginnys Trällern. „Die silberweißen Rosen werden ein wundervoller Hintergrund für Ihre schimmernde Robe sein, Mrs. Malfoy."

Remus erstarrte. Der Rosenbusch war nur ein paar Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der sie noch immer engumschlungen standen. Götter, das hier würde in einer Katastrophe enden!

„Ich habe von den neuen Blitzzaubern gehört, deren helles Licht speziell für Nachtaufnahmen entwickelt wurde", antwortete jetzt Narcissa. Ihre Stimme war so nah, dass auch Lucius sie jetzt hören musste.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie sich für Fotografie interessieren", erwiderte Ginny.

Was Remus anging, war die Magie ihrer Umarmung schlagartig von einem ungeheuren Adrenalinstoß überschattet. Wenn Narcissa Malfoy sie beide hier so vorfand, ineinander verschlungen, mit erhitzen Wangen und zerzaustem Haar, würde sie ihnen vermutlich einen ,Crucio' auf den Hals hetzen – zumindest aber wäre Lucius' Leben, alles, woran er glaubte und wofür er gekämpft hatte, zerstört.

Andererseits würde Lucius das Feuer in Remus löschen, das ihn von innen zu verzehren drohte, und für das verzückende Gefühl, das seine warmen Lippen an Remus' Mund auslösten, gab es keine Worte.

Und dennoch - Remus schob den Slytherin mit Macht ein Stück von sich fort.

„Das ist deine Frau, die dort kommt. Willst du das wirklich riskieren?"

Lucius stand reglos, wirkte wie versteinert, nur seine silbernen Augen schienen zu leben.

„Cissy." Sehnsucht lag in seiner Stimme, Entsetzen und etwas, das tiefer ging als Trauer hing in seinem verschleierten Blick. Er schien unfähig, sich zu rühren.

Und tatsächlich hatten sich die beiden Zauberer ins Aus manövriert: Hinter ihnen ragte der schmiedeeiserne Zaun hoch auf und schnitt ihnen den Fluchtweg ab, und vor ihnen kamen Narcissa und Ginny immer näher.

„Mit dem neuen Stablicht können wir auch nachts alles beinahe taghell ausleuchten", erklärte Ginny in diesem Augenblick mit Enthusiasmus.

„Bitte", formte Lucius unhörbare Worte. „Rette uns."

Remus bückte sich auf der verzweifelten Suche nach seinem Zauberstab, den ihm Lucius Minuten zuvor so rüde aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, ertastete jedoch nur nasses Gras. Alle Götter, die Hexen würden sie jeden Moment sehen! Ihre Schritte klangen wie Donnergrollen in Remus' empfindlichen Ohren, ihre Stimmen dröhnten laut wie die Glocken von Big Ben.

Als der Lichtschein sein und Lucius' schlecht gewähltes Versteck und sie selbst fast erreicht hatte – endlich, endlich! – berührte er das warme Holz seines Stabes. Er wählte den einzigen Ausweg, der ihm einfiel…

„War das nicht ein Disapparitionsgeräusch?", fragte Narcissa und spähte misstrauisch in den Schatten hinter dem Rhododendron.

„Vermutlich bloß ein Liebespaar, das wir gestört haben", mutmaßte Ginny kichernd, um nach kurzer Pause einen zierlichen Chintzsessel zu beschwören und zu verkünden: „Der Platz hier ist perfekt. Wenn Sie sich vor die Rosen setzen könnten?"

* * *

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_


	32. Das dunkle Band

**Gefährten**

**Fanfiction von Lady of the dungeon**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
**_

Danke für eure Reviews, die ich wie immer persönlich beantwortet habe.

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

Danke an TheVirginian für Betalesen im Akkord, und das auch noch im Schatten! Ich weiß es zu schätzen, Sonnenanbeterin!

* * *

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

**Musik**: Krypteria - Somebody save me

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**32. Das dunkle Band**

Sie waren kurz davor, sich zu zersplintern, da Remus einem Reflex folgend zunächst die heulende Hütte angesteuert hatte, seine alte Zuflucht. Im letzten Moment jedoch fiel ihm siedend heiß ein, dass Horden von Auroren sich binnen Minuten dort einfinden würden, wenn Lucius' Arkanum vom Festgelände verschwand. Es wäre für sie beide vermutlich ein Trip nach Askaban wegen Fluchtversuchs beziehungsweise Beihilfe, und zumindest für Malfoy ganz sicher eine Reise ohne Wiederkehr. Remus blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ein hohes Risiko einzugehen und die Route mitten in der Apparition zu ändern.  
Sie materialisierten sich und knallten unsanft gegen die Wand der Herrentoilette im Stiftungsgebäude, Lucius vorneweg. Die Sperrholzwand der Kabine zerbarst mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, Splitter flogen durch den winzigen Raum. Lucius stöhnte schmerzhaft und sank vor dem Waschbecken auf die Knie.  
Remus zog seinen Fuß aus der Toilette, bückte sich und drehte Lucius herum.  
Gar nicht gut!  
Auf seiner Stirn prangte eine Platzwunde, Blut lief ihm ins Gesicht und besudelte seinen grauschimmernden Brokatgehrock.

„Oh Merlin! Welch ein Fiasko." Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabs trocknete Remus den Umschlag seiner Hose, den Socken und den Schuh. Leichte Zauber zuerst.

Lucius griff sich an den Kopf, zuckte zusammen und starrte dann mehr erstaunt als entsetzt auf seine blutverschmierte Hand. „Das wird in der Presse gar nicht gut aussehen", murmelte er.

„Ich glaube, Ginny Weasley ist unsere kleinste Sorge", gab Remus mit einem fatalistischen Grinsen zurück. „Ich kann den Schnitt heilen, aber ich garantiere nicht, dass du keine Narbe zurück behältst", wandte er sich den praktischeren Nöten zu.

„Vielleicht könnte Florence…", begann Lucius.

„Und was soll ich ihr deiner Meinung nach erzählen, wieso du aussiehst wie ein Quidditchjäger nach der Kollision mit dem Klatscher?"

„Du könntest sagen, dass du die Nerven verloren hast, weil…"

„…weil du mich angemacht hast? Flo ist eine geduldige Frau, aber glaube mir, Lucius, das wird sie nicht besonders gut aufnehmen." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem ist es keine gute Idee für einen Werwolf, sich in eine Schlägerei zu verstricken, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Und du, mein Freund, stehst unter Hausarrest. Erklär das mal Kingsley."  
Remus' vage Geste bezog den zerstörten Raum, die ganze absurde Situation mit ein.

Lucius seufzte. Ein kleines, nachdenkliches Lächeln glitt über seine fein geschnittenen Züge, und Remus dachte, dass er noch immer wunderschön aussah. Edel, seltsam verletzlich und auf eine merkwürdige Art wie nicht von dieser Welt. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal jemanden auf einer Herrentoilette – noch dazu einer ruinierten – meine Liebe gestehe", sagte Lucius in die Stille.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Remus hielt die Luft an.

„Vorhin habe ich nicht daran gedacht, aber jetzt erinnere ich mich an die Bücher, die ich studiert habe, bald nachdem ich aus dem St. Mungos entlassen wurde. Es ist alte Magie, Remus. Ich habe dir viele Briefe darüber geschrieben, wie es entstanden ist und was es mit mir macht, wie es sich anfühlt – aber ich gestehe, ich habe sie alle verbrannt. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler."

Remus klappte den Deckel der Toilette herunter und ließ sich darauf sinken. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie trotz des Lärms ihrer unsanften Ankunft die nächsten Minuten ungestört bleiben würden. Lucius nahm seine Hand zwischen die blutigen Finger. Seine Haut fühlte sich heiß und klebrig an, doch Remus war es egal.

„Du erinnerst dich an meine Geschichten über alte Wälder, Elben und Gestaltwandler?"

Remus nickte stumm. Er konnte jedes Wort rekapitulieren, erinnerte sich an den Klang von Lucius' Stimme beim Erzählen, an seine Art, zu atmen und jede Modulation der gesungenen Melodien.

„Es sind mehr als Legenden. Eines Tages bekam ich ein unscheinbares, in altes Leder gebundenes Buch in die Finger, das Draco bei einem Antiquar in Paris entdeckt hatte. Frag lieber nicht, über welch verschlungene Pfade es ins Haus geschmuggelt wurde. Offiziell kontrolliert man selbstverständlich nur an mich adressierte Sendungen, aber natürlich liest das Ministerium auch Narcissas Eulenbotschaften und die geschäftlichen Pergamente ihrer Firma. Jedenfalls handelte es sich bei dem Band um ein Faksimile, eine Handschrift aus dem fünfzehnten oder sechzehnten Jahrhundert, abgefasst in alten Runen. Sie enthielt alles Mögliche, von Gedichten über Bildgeschichten und Abhandlungen über Pflanzenmagie, aber eben auch ein Kapitel über Gestaltwandler."

„Warte einen Moment", unterbrach ihn Remus und hob den Stab. Eine komplexe Bewegung später hielt er ein Schild in der Hand: _Außer Betrieb._ Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür des Toilettenraums und hexte es mit einem Klebezauber an der Außenseite fest. Mit schief gelegtem Kopf begutachtete er kurz sein Werk, um sodann die Tür zu schließen und mit einem Siegel zu belegen.  
„Du hast meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit", versicherte er Lucius mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Wenn du noch einen Spruch zur Blutstillung erübrigen könntest?", bat Lucius, lehnte den Kopf an die Kacheln hinter sich und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Man sah ihm an, dass er ganz offensichtlich unter heftigen Kopfschmerzen litt, was in Anbetracht des harten Aufpralls kein Wunder war.

Remus wirkte einen Episkey und einen Dolorcalmus, woraufhin Lucius erleichtert aufatmete. „Ich will dich nicht auf die Folter spannen", setzte Lucius seine Erklärung fort. „Der Schlüsseltext war dieser: ‚Die dunkle Macht der schwarzen Erde bindet den Wolf an seinen elbischen Herrn, wenn der silberne Bruder ihre Vereinigung in Geist und Leib sieben Mal bescheint'."

Remus runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen Moment nach. „Angenommen – also wirklich, nur einmal angenommen, du hättest Recht, und auch das nur, weil ich diese…Anziehung bis in den letzten alten Knochen spüre, dann ergibt das alles nur zum Teil einen Sinn." Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Der ‚silberne Bruder' ist der Mond", vermutete er, „sieben Mal ist klar, eine magische Zahl und wir hatten sieben Vollmonde in Askaban…meine Güte, es waren doch gar nicht so viele?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, waren es nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum diese Zahl nicht stimmt. Und von ‚Vereinigung in Leib und Geist' zu sprechen ist angesichts dessen, was wirklich zwischen uns passiert ist, auch maßlos übertrieben."

„Der Sinn der Worte ist vermutlich poetisch zu verstehen", widersprach Remus. „Dem Dichter mit einer entsprechenden Vorstellung von Moral reicht es vielleicht, wenn die geistige Verbindung über Gesang und Gedichte oder Geschichten hergestellt wird, und soweit ich mich erinnere, bist du ein sehr fleißiger Sänger – und ein guter dazu." Ein schmales Lächeln huschte über Remus' Lippen und blieb einen Wimpernschlag lang in seinem Mundwinkel hängen.

„Es gab nie eine…" Lucius räusperte sich, „…Vereinigung des Leibes."

„Nicht?" Remus wölbte eine Augenbraue. „Wir haben uns regelmäßig am Morgen nach dem Mond auf _einer_ Pritsche angefunden."

„Du warst ein ziemlich aufdringlicher Wolf mit sehr weichem Fell", verteidigte Lucius seine temporäre Schwäche, „und ich war sehr einsam." Müde stützte er die Stirn in die Hand. „Gesetzt den Fall, diese Kontakte reichten aus, um ein wie auch immer geartetes magisches Band zu schmieden…"

„Was ist mit der schwarzen Erde?", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Der Fels in Askaban ist grau."

„Was weiß ich, auf welchem Grund der Klotz fußt", orakelte Lucius schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht liegt Askaban in einem Ölfeld."

„Oder vielleicht ist auch die ‚schwarze Erde' symbolisch gemeint, und der Begriff steht für all das Leid und die Tränen, die in Boden und Wände eingesickert sind. So viel negative Energie verschwindet nicht einfach", mutmaßte Remus.

„Immerhin sind der ‚Wolf und sein elbischer Herr' eindeutig", befand Lucius mit nicht zu übersehender Befriedigung. „Damit wäre deine Schamanentheorie von der spontanen Entwicklung magischer Fähigkeiten wohl vom Tisch. Willkommen in der Welt der reinblütigen Ideologien."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf über den Slytherin. „Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Aber wenn du die Abstammung von Galadriels sagenhaften Enkeln für dein Selbstvertrauen benötigst, will ich deinen Illusionen nicht im Weg stehen." Er seufzte. „Letztlich spielt es keine Rolle. Ganz offensichtlich haben wir beide einander gesucht und gefunden." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Und ganz nebenbei eine dunkles Band beschworen, von dem wir nichts ahnten."

„Das uns nun zueinander zieht", setzte Lucius hinzu. „Mit ungeahnter Macht. Ich für meinen Teil könnte zum Beispiel jetzt gut eine kalte Dusche vertragen."

„Mit mir?", erkundigte sich Remus, und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf, als sich Lucius' Pupillen angesichts des bloßen Gedankens weiteten.

„Lass das, Lupin", forderte er heiser und schloss die Finger so fest um den kalten Rand des Waschbeckens, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Remus lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Wie werden wir diesen Fluch wieder los?"

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts dazu gefunden. Allerdings gibt es noch eine ganze Menge Bücher auf meiner Liste, die ich noch nicht beschaffen konnte, zumal ich ungern zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mein gesteigertes Interesse an alten Runenschriften lenken möchte. Aber du bist frei, kannst recherchieren, ohne jemandem Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen."

Remus nickte langsam. „Selbst wenn ich das Geheimnis entschlüsseln würde - ein Teil von mir möchte diese Bindung nicht lösen", gestand er.

Lucius sah auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich, hielten einander fest. Der kurze Moment dehnte sich zu einer kleinen Ewigkeit, beide Zauberer verharrten starr und schwiegen. Schließlich räusperte sich Lucius und sah zu Boden.

„Ich sehe keinen Raum in meinem Leben für diese Option", sagte er leise. „Selbst wenn ich außer Acht ließe, dass eine Scheidung für mich sechzehn Jahre Askaban bedeuten würde – ich liebe Narcissa. Sie ist mein Leben."

Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenigstens schaffst du klare Verhältnisse."

„Mach es dir nicht zu einfach, Remus", erwiderte Malfoy mit hartem Glanz in den grauen Augen. „Ich schätze dich, gegen einen Teil meiner Gefühle anzukämpfen fällt auch mir nicht leicht."

„Vermutlich sind es überhaupt keine Gefühle", erklärte Remus betont lässig. „Lediglich die Auswirkungen eines dunklen Fluchs."

„Zieh es nicht in den Schmutz", forderte Lucius. „Magie ist so echt wie jede andere Form der Energie, und für mich ist sie essentiell. Du musst bedenken, welche arkanen Ströme in einem Zauberer fließen, der seine Magie nicht nutzen darf."

In diesem Augenblick erst verstand Remus, wie viel intensiver Lucius den Emotionen ausgesetzt sein musste, die der dunkle Zauber auslöste.

„Ich lebe schon lange mit dieser Sehnsucht", bekannte der Slytherin freimütig. „Du hast meine Eulenpost nie beantwortet, aber wenn einer der afrikanischen Blassuhus mit einem Brief deiner Frau auf unserem Fensterbrett auftauchte, zitterten mir regelmäßig die Hände. Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass es einfach aufhört, wenn wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen." Sein Blick suchte den seines ehemaligen Zellengenossen.

„Stattdessen ist es eskaliert", beendete Remus sanft die Schilderung seines Gegenübers. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Lucius. Weiß Narcissa davon?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und ich wünsche mir, dass sie es niemals erfährt. Ich habe ihr so viel angetan über die Jahre, dass ich ihr dieses Leid gerne ersparen möchte."

„Du hast meine Diskretion", erwiderte Remus. „Schick mir morgen die Liste mit den Büchern. Ich werde versuchen, ein Weg aus diesem Dilemma zu finden. Und jetzt müssen wir versuchen, ohne Aufsehen aus dieser Toilette zu kommen."

Er versah sie beide mit einem Reinigungszauber und drückte Lucius einen hastig beschworenen Kamm in die Hand.

„Mächtige Circe!", stöhnte dieser, als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete. Der Riss auf seiner Stirn hatte aufgehört zu bluten und sich geschlossen, aber die Wunde war angeschwollen und schimmerte in satten Blau- und Grüntönen.

„Besser kann ich es nicht heilen", erklärte Remus. Er musterte Lucius. „Du kannst unmöglich so hinaus gehen. Ich werde Florence holen."

Die beiden Männer sahen einander an, ihre Blicke trafen sich für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Zu gehen war so ziemlich das letzte, was Remus jetzt wollte. Würden sie jemals wieder allein sein? Würde es je mehr Nähe zwischen ihnen geben als in diesem Augenblick, in dieser abgeschlossenen, gekachelten Kabine von wenigen Quadratmetern?  
Lucius sah als erster zu Boden und unterbrach damit den Kontakt.

„Bitte geh", klang seine Stimme beinahe flehentlich. „Wir sind schon armselig genug; dafür benötigen wir nicht auch noch Zeugen."

Alles in Remus schrie danach, die kurze Distanz zwischen sich und Lucius zu überwinden, ihn in die Arme zu schließen, ihn seiner Nähe zu versichern, seines Trosts und seines Begehrens. Doch genau das wäre ein Fehler. Sie wussten es beide. Mit purer Willenskraft zwang sich Remus, seine Schritte in die andere Richtung zu lenken, fort von Lucius. Er umfasste die Türklinke, löste mit dem Stab das Siegel und hielt inne.  
_Sag nur ein Wort, Lucius_.  
Als Lucius schwieg, drückte Remus die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür, allerdings erst, nachdem er ihrer beider Kleidung soweit möglich mittels eines Schwungs seines Zauberstabs rearangiert hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick erschien ein Gast auf dem Gang und erhaschte einen Blick auf Lucius, der noch immer auf dem Boden kauerte. „Bei Merlin, kann ich helfen? Was ist passiert?" rief er aus, als Remus sich über den noch immer am Boden kauernden Lucius beugte, um ihn vor neugierigen Blicken abzuschirmen.

„Vielleicht etwas Falsches gegessen oder getrunken, eventuell auch ein Schwächeanfall", log Remus. Wobei – oh ja, als Schwächeanfall mochte man schon bezeichnen, was ihnen widerfahren war. „Bitte holen Sie meine Frau, Heilerin Joy", bat er. Seufzend sagte er leise zu Lucius: „Es lässt sich doch nicht vermeiden, dass sie von uns erfährt."

Dabei schnürte ihm die Angst fast die Kehle zu. Er liebte seine Frau. Wenn sie ihm den Rücken kehrte, würde das seinem Leben den Boden entziehen.  
Der Fremde verschwand und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit Florence zurück. Als Remus seiner Frau in die Augen sah, hatte er das entsetzliche Gefühl, sie könne seine Gedanken lesen. Sie zog den Stab und untersuchte Lucius, dann murmelte sie ein paar Heilzauber.  
Draußen stauten sich inzwischen Leute vor dem Waschraum, Stimmengewirr drang herein.

„Lucius? Lucius! Was ist geschehen? Jemand sagte, du wärest hier zusammengebrochen?" Narcissa Malfoy drängte sich durch die Neugierigen und kniete mit besorgter Miene neben ihrem Mann nieder.

„Cissy", krächzte er. „Ist schon…in Ordnung." Sein Blick flackerte einen Wimpernschlag lang zu Remus hinüber und glitt dann zu seiner Frau zurück. „Bitte, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Bei Merlin, du siehst ja fürchterlich aus", stellte Narcissa fest.

„Vielleicht hat Ihr Mann sich nicht ganz an sein Alkoholverbot gehalten, und wenn man den Feuerwhisky nicht gewohnt ist, der hier ausgeschenkt wird, kann das schon mal auf der Toilette enden", erklärte Florence unumwunden.

Narcissas Augen verengten sich, sie zog die Stirn kraus, tadelte ihren Mann jedoch nicht.

„Verzeih mir", stammelte er. „Bitte, Cissy. Bitte."

„Es war doch nur ein Feuerwhisky, mach kein Drama daraus", gab sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zurück. „Kannst du aufstehen?"

Rogues riesige Gestalt erschien im Türrahmen, und er empfahl den Gaffern im Gang, doch im Falle dringender Notdurft die Damentoilette oder die entsprechenden Örtlichkeiten im Erdgeschoss zu benutzen. Dann schloss er nachdrücklich die Tür.

„Alles in Ordnung hier?"

„Wir haben es unter Kontrolle", erklärte Joy.

Während sie Lucius eingehend empfahl, am nächsten Tag sicherheitshalber einen Heiler kommen und sich gründlich untersuchen zu lassen, richtete Narcissa mit ein paar akkuraten Zaubern seine Kleider – wesentlich besser, als Remus es vermocht hatte - und Rogue ließ das Blut verschwinden und bedachte die zertrümmerte Toilettenkabine mit einem bemerkenswerten Renovierungszauber. Lucius richtete sich auf; er wirkte noch ein bisschen wacklig auf den Beinen, und Remus vermutete, dass es vor allem an der ungewohnten und holprigen Apparition lag. Ihm war selbst ziemlich flau im Magen.

Als Narcissa ihren Mann schließlich hinaus begleitete, hatte er bereits wieder eine äußerlich gefasste Miene aufgesetzt, auch wenn er noch reichlich blass aussah.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Florence sah ihren Mann durchdringend an.

„Möchte ich wissen, was hier drinnen passiert ist?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Liebes. Das möchtest du nicht. Zumindest nicht jetzt."

„Also schön", nickte sie. „Was hältst du dann von einem Feuerwhisky?"

„Viel", erwiderte er.

„Prima, dann begleitest du mich an die Bar und spendierst mir einen. Du hattest jedenfalls mehr als genug, wenn ich es richtig deute." Ihr Stab glitt über seinen Körper und emittierte ein mattes grünes Licht, das sich über seinem Magen leicht gelblich verfärbte.

„Kürbissaft ist perfekt für mich", bestätigte er mit schuldbewusstem Lächeln.

Den Rest des Abends wich er nicht von ihrer Seite, und auch wenn seine Gedanken wirbelten und sein Kopf infernalisch schmerzte, riss er sich zusammen. Er würde alles tun, um ihr nicht diesen besonderen Abend zu verderben. Doch wenn er an die Zukunft dachte, wurde ihm eiskalt vor Angst.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Die Sehnsucht zehrte an Remus. Seit sie sich vor einigen Tagen in London so überstürzt verabschiedet hatten, wurde er das unwillkommene, bittersüße Gefühl nicht mehr los. Abstand half, natürlich. Seit er und Florence wieder afrikanischen Boden betreten hatten, hatte sich die körperliche Anspannung vollständig gelöst, war sein Vegetativum zur Ruhe gekommen. Doch gleichzeitig erschien es ihm, als sei in seinem Kopf ein Schalter umgelegt worden: wo auch immer er hinging, was auch immer er tat, stets erinnerten ihn Kleinigkeiten an Lucius, die er früher nicht unbedingt mit dem Slytherin verbunden hätte. Egal, ob es eine edle, graue Seidenfliege in den Auslagen eines Herrenausstatters war oder das Wappen eines Muggelapothekers mit einer Schlange darin – stets drifteten seine Gedanken zu dem anderen Zauberer, dem seidenweichen Gefühl seiner Haare in Remus' Fingern, dem Geschmack seiner Lippen, der Wärme seiner Berührungen.

Wenn er mit Florence schlief… Himmel, er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wo er mit seinem Kopf war, während sein Körper in einem geistesabwesenden Automatismus auf ihre Liebkosungen reagierte. Erging es Lucius ebenso? Er wusste nicht, ob er das hoffen oder seinem Freund wüschen sollte, von diesem Aspekt des Fluchs verschont zu bleiben.

Viel öfter als früher führte ihn sein Weg mit Pekka auf dem Arm zur Bibliothek der _Universitas magica_ von Pretoria. Da er sich schon seit seiner Entlassung gelegentlich Bücher über elbische Sprache und Runenschrift auslieh, wunderte sich Florence nicht über die Bände, die er jetzt per Fernleihe bestellte und die sich zuhause auf seinem Schreibtisch und dem Nachtschränkchen türmten. ‚Elbische Legenden' waren nur ein neuer Aspekt seines Hobbys in ihren Augen.

Es kam Remus zupass, dass Florence in einem mehr als fordernden Projekt involviert war; sie schien vollauf zufrieden damit, Mann und Kind glücklich miteinander zu wissen und sich ihren Studien widmen zu können. Sie zu täuschen war so einfach: Remus vergaß nie, ihr abends eine Tasse Tee und ein paar selbstgebackene Kekse ins Arbeitszimmer zu bringen, er massierte ihr die schmerzenden Schultern, wenn die Muskeln vom Sitzen am Schreibtisch steif waren, und er lockte sie hinaus in die warme Nachtluft, wenn der Sternenhimmel sich wie ein schützendes Zelt über ihrer vom Zirpen der Grillen beschallten afrikanischen Idylle ausbreitete. Sie sprachen über Mythologie und Wissenschaft, lachten über die kleinen Dinge des Alltags und verbrachten manchen Sonntagnachmittag am Meer. Ihm blieb dennoch genug Zeit, sich seinen Forschungen zu widmen und inhaltsleere Briefe an Lucius zu schreiben, die nichts enthielten als Berichte über das Wetter und die atemberaubende afrikanische Tierwelt, deren Verfassen ihm jedoch eine seltsame Zufriedenheit verschaffte: Lucius würde das Pergament in den Fingern halten, das er selbst berührt und mit seiner Feder gekennzeichnet hatte, das er zudem direkt auf der Haut am Körper getragen und mit seinem ureigensten Duft markiert hatte – indirekt würde das Lucius zu seinem Besitz machen, auf einer sehr metaphorischen Ebene.

Drei Monate nach der Preisverleihung in London hielt Remus schließlich ein Buch in den Händen, das wieder einen Hinweis enthielt auf die seltsame Verbindung, die ihn an Lucius kettete. Inzwischen hatte er zwei weitere Quellen gefunden, die beschrieben, dass es zu einer ‚dunklen Fessel', beziehungsweise einem ‚lykantro-arkanen Bund' zwischen Zauberern und Werwölfen kommen konnte, doch bisher hatte er nichts dazu aufgetan, wie dieser Bann gelöst werden konnte.

Jetzt allerdings hockte er mitten in der Nacht vor einem Text, der sich mit der Aufhebung dunkler Magie beschäftigte. Das Buch war ein modernes amerikanisches Werk eines renommierten Wissenschaftlers, doch es verwies auf Quellen, die weitaus älter waren und zum Teil an die fünfzehnhundert Jahre zurückreichten. Der Autor war ein Spezialist für keltische Überlieferungen – Remus' Weg würde also nach Dublin führen.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

„Eine Assistenzstelle an der Universität?" Florence schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Irland ist nicht Großbritannien, sie haben eine modernere Einstellung zur Lykantrophie", erwiderte Remus.

„Seit wann?", erkundigte sich Joy, der diese Information neu war.

„Noch nicht sehr lange", gab ihr Mann kleinlaut zurück. „Es ist ein Pilotprojekt, und immerhin habe ich arkane Arithmantik studiert", versicherte Remus.

„Das ist zwanzig Jahre her", sinnierte Florence. „Und überhaupt, wie soll das funktionieren, du in Irland, ich hier in Südafrika? Wer kümmert sich um Pekka?"

„Ich nehme ihn mit, Flo. Es ist doch erst einmal bloß ein Vorstellungsgespräch, es sind nur ein paar Tage", nahm er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. „Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich auch arbeiten möchte? Es ist vielleicht eine einmalige Chance."

Sie seufzte, und er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Natürlich verstehe ich deinen Wunsch, Liebes. Komm her."

Sie breitete die Arme aus, und er ließ sich gerne in ihre Wärme ziehen. Auch wenn er sie in Gedanken permanent betrog, vermochte ihre Nähe ihn zu trösten. Merlin, es würde es wieder gut machen, all die Lügen, wenn das alles vorbei war. Zumindest hoffte er dies.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Lucius Malfoy verfügte über ein schier unerschöpfliches Maß an Selbstdisziplin. Mit eiserner Härte verbot er sich jeden Gedanken an Remus, und gewöhnlich gelang es ihm, den Werwolf mit seinen Zitrinaugen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er vermochte die Sehnsucht, die in jeder Faser seines Körpers schmerzte und an ihm nagte, auszublenden und zumindest zu kanalisieren. Er fokussierte sich auf Narcissa, die zu lieben sein natürliches Recht und zudem völlig selbstverständlich war. Er wollte nichts anderes, er wollte niemand anderen. Und doch litt er daran, dass ihn in seinem Inneren etwas bis in die Grundfesten erschütterte. Der magische Sog drohte ihn zu zerreißen, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihn der Strom vernichten würde.

Die Begegnung mit Remus vor drei Monaten hatte den fatalen Prozess geradezu katalysiert. Seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung wankte seit dem Stiftungsball nur, wenn er einen der seltenen Blassuhus auf der Fensterbank seines Arbeitszimmers entdeckte. Remus' Briefe enthielten niemals verwertbare Information, aber stets hatten sie einen zerstörerischen Effekt auf Lucius' mühsam erzwungene innere Ruhe. Merlin allein mochte wissen, was der verfluchte Werwolf mit dem Pergament anstellte.

Das fürchterlichste an dem jetzigen Zustand waren jedoch nicht Lucius' eigene Qualen und Selbstzweifel, sondern Narcissas ungeweinte Tränen. Sie litt, und Lucius spürte es mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Natürlich konnte sie nicht wissen, was zwischen ihrem Mann und Lupin bei dem Festabend geschehen war, doch mit der sprichwörtlichen Intuition einer Liebenden spürte sie, dass etwas in Lucius nicht stimmte; etwas, das nicht banal, sondern allumfassend und bedrohlich war.

Vielleicht, wenn sie ihn gefragt hätte…vielleicht wäre Lucius dann in der Lage gewesen, den Mut für ein Geständnis, für die Wahrheit aufzubringen. Doch Narcissa wartete, bis er ihr von selbst offenbaren würde, was ihn umtrieb. Lucius allerdings fühlte sich dazu verdammt, zu schweigen. Nichts lag ihm ferner, als ihr wehzutun, ihr unnötig Leid zuzufügen. Und falls es Lupin gelang, den Zauber aufzuheben, gab es keinen Grund, ihr auch nur ein Quentchen des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung zuzumuten, die das Wissen, dass er jemanden anderen neben ihr begehrte, in ihr auslösen würde. Manchmal war es leichter, die Wahrheit nicht zu kennen.

_**oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Remus Lupin. Welch eine Überraschung!" Narcissa öffnete die Tür weit, um den unerwarteten Besucher einzulassen. Der Londoner Himmel war dunkelgrau, obwohl es erst kurz nach Mittag war, und seit Tagen regnete es ohne Unterlass.

„Ich habe eine Eule geschickt", erklärte Lupin und nahm den pitschnassen Reiseumhang von den Schultern.

„Sie wird sich im Sturm verflogen haben", vermutete Narcissa. Unschlüssig blickte sie auf den tropfenden Mantel. „Falls nicht Wichtiges in den Taschen ist, könnten Sie ihn hier draußen aufhängen?"

Remus schenkte ihr das für ihn so typische schmale Lächeln und zog seinen Stab. „Aqua redux."

Er reichte ihr den nunmehr trockenen, völlig sauberen Mantel.

„Manchmal vergesse ich immer noch, dass ich wieder zaubern darf", gab sie zu. Man hatte ihr nach sorgsamer Prüfung durch das Ministerium wieder einen Zauberstab gestattet, allerdings ein Werkzeug mit reduzierten Fähigkeiten.

„_Das oder keines", hatte der Beamte des Ministeriums ihr verkündet. „Es sei denn, Sie verzichten darauf, eine Wohnung mit dem verurteilten Verbrecher Lucius Malfoy zu teilen. Wenn er nach Askaban zurückkehrt, können Sie sich Ihren Stab bei Ollivander oder sonst wem aussuchen."_

_Die Schadenfreude stand ihm in das feiste Gesicht geschrieben. _

„_Mrs. Malfoy wird mit diesem Stab hier zurechtkommen", hatte Rascal Rogue erklärt und seine Mandantin mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Amtszimmer geschoben._

„_Er ist nicht so schlecht, wie Sie vielleicht denken", tröstete der Hüne die verärgerte Hexe. „Dieser Stab kann fast alles außer Angriffsflüchen, und Birke mag zwar etwas gewöhnlich sein, sieht aber doch sehr hübsch aus. Er steht Ihnen, Narcissa."_

_Sie sah den Anwalt an und begriff, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Schließlich nickte sie und akzeptierte das Unvermeidliche. _

_Lawbender, den sie später zum Essen trafen, lächelte verschmitzt. „Der Vorteil bei diesen reduzierten Stäben ist der, dass man das Arkanum dessen, der ihn nutzt, nur sehr schlecht detektieren kann. Lucius wird überglücklich sein, zumindest in den eigenen vier Wänden wieder etwas Magie wirken zu können."_

_Narcissa hatte vehement den Kopf geschüttelt. „Nein, Reprobate, das wird er nicht. Denn niemand wird ihm etwas davon sagen." Sie blickte streng zu den beiden Anwälten. „Ich werde seine Freiheit nicht wegen so einer Nichtigkeit riskieren. Und Sie werden mir schwören, dass Sie ihm nichts davon sagen, dass er den Stab benutzen könnte."_

_Sie hatte sich wie immer durchgesetzt. _

„Ich konnte es nach Askaban gar nicht abwarten, wieder zu zaubern", gestand Lupin und holte sie damit zurück in die Gegenwart.

Sie bat ihn herein, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Lucius aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam und den Gast begrüßte. Dabei wirkte er auf Narcissa seltsam steif, bedachte man, dass Lucius mit dem Werwolf seit dem Stiftungsball einen regen Eulenkontakt pflegte. Nach einer Weile angenehm verbrachter Plauderei zogen sich die Männer irgendwann in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer zurück.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**_

„Du kommst mit guten Nachrichten?" Lucius klammerte sich an seine Stuhllehne wie ein Ertrinkender an eine Planke. Remus vorhin zur Begrüßung die Hand reichen zu müssen – ihm nur die Hand reichen zu _dürfen_ in Narcissas Anwesenheit! – war eine reine Tortur gewesen. Seine Haut brannte, sein Körper war angespannt wie in Erwartung eines Kampfes, und eine harte Erektion drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose. Lange durften sie nicht hier drin allein sein.

Remus nickte, und seine Augen leuchteten unter dem von der Restfeuchte dunklen Haar hervor, das ihm in gelockten Strähnen ins gebräunte Gesicht fiel. Der Werwolf strahlte eine lebendige Vitalität aus, die beinahe den ganzen Raum ausfüllte. Jetzt nestelte er an seinem Jacket – wie früher schon trug er Muggelkleidung, nur dass diese jetzt nicht mehr abgerissen und schmuddelig wirkte – und holte schließlich ein in unscheinbaren, braunen Stoff gebundenes Büchlein hervor.

Wie einem Whiskyglas in einer Bar im Amerika der frühen Einwandererjahre gab er dem Band einen Stoß und ließ ihn über den glatt polierten Tisch gleiten. Lucius öffnete es an der Stelle, die mit einem Lesezeichen aus glänzendem, bedrucktem Karton in Form einer Harfe markiert war.

Lucius sah keltische Zeichen, die er nicht entziffern konnte.

„Ogham", erläuterte Remus. „Kein Alphabet, eher ein mathematisches System. Der Mythologie zufolge soll der Halbgott Ogma, ein Krieger und Literat der Tuatha Dé Danann, das Schriftsystem erfunden haben. Manche Forscher haben eine irische Version der skandinavischen Runen in Ogham gesehen, manche Varianten des Etruskischen oder Griechischen."

„Bei Merlin", stöhnte Lucius, „erspar mir den wissenschaftlichen Hintergrund! Sag mir einfach, was wir tun müssen."

„Vielleicht blätterst du um?", schlug Remus vor.

Auf der nächsten Seite befand sich ein aufwändiger handkolorierter Holz-, vielleicht auch Kupferstich. Lucius starrte stumm auf die Darstellung, die einen riesigen Wolf und eine zauberhafte, zierliche Elfe mit silbrigem Haar zeigte. Beide hielten je einen Dolch in der Hand, der auf den Hals eines Jungen mit der kräftigen Statur des Wolfes und dem feinen, hellen Haar der Elfe gerichtet war – offenbar beider Nachkomme.

„Das Blut eines Opfers, geboren aus ihrer Vereinigung, bricht den Schwur", übersetzte Remus die Inschrift.

Diesem Satz folgte langes Schweigen.

„Unmöglich!", stieß Lucius schließlich hervor. „Selbst wenn wir ein gemeinsames Kind opfern wollten, stünde uns die Natur im Wege. Wir sind Männer."

„Ich habe keine Lösung für dieses Problem", gestand Remus. „Und nebenbei bemerkt auch kein Interesse daran, irgendwen zu opfern."

Lucius schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht." Für einen Moment verfiel er in brütendes Schweigen, dann jedoch leuchteten seine Augen auf. „Wenn sich das Band mittels eines Blutopfers lösen lässt, handelt es sich im Grundsatz um Blutmagie. Merlin sei Dank habe ich hierfür einen Experten an der Hand." Er lächelte. „Wie lange bleibst du in London?"

„Solange es notwendig ist", knurrte Remus unwirsch. „Aber ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dich zügig um ein Treffen mit deinem ‚Spezialisten' kümmern könntest."

Lucius nickte bedächtig. „Ich schicke dir eine Eule."

Er bedachte Remus mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick, bei dem diesem die Knie seltsam weich wurden, hielt jedoch den weiten räumlichen Abstand sorgsam ein.

„Wirst du deinen Sohn sehen, während du hier in England bist?", erkundigte er sich, die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke.

„Morgen", erwiderte Remus.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück und Erfolg", gab Lucius zurück. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwierig die Situation mit meiner _Nichte_ Nymphadora ist."

_**xoxoxoxoxoxox**_

Reprobate Lawbender legte die langen, bleichen Fingerspitzen aneinander. Abwechselnd taxierte er den Gatten seiner geliebten Narcissa und den unsäglichen Werwolf, der das fragile Glück der Hexe allein durch seine bloße Existenz massiv gefährdete.

Nachdem Lucius ihn in einer allgemein gehaltenen Nachricht per Eule dringend um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen in einer persönlichen Angelegenheit gebeten hatte, war ein mehr als ungutes Gefühl in ihm aufgestiegen. Wenn Lucius persönliche Probleme hatte, von denen seine Frau nichts erfahren durfte, war Narcissa im Zweifel ebenfalls betroffen. Zu den wenigen Dingen, die Lawbender fürchtete, zählte es, die blonde Hexe unglücklich zu sehen.

Während der Werwolf ihm äußerlich gefasst gegenüber saß, schilderte nun Lucius in knapper Form, unter welchem Fluch er und Lupin standen, und was am Abend des Stiftungsballs zwischen ihnen beiden geschehen war: Auf welch verhängnisvolle Weise sich der Fluch durch den persönlichen Kontakt intensiviert hatte.

In der Folge fasste Lupin die Erkenntnisse zusammen, die er hinsichtlich der Bekämpfung des Fluchs gesammelt hatte. Indes durchforschte Lawbender seine Gedanken, ohne das konzentrierte Zuhören zu unterbrechen. Zweifellos hatte der Werwolf sich ernsthaft bemüht, eine Lösung des Problems zu finden, doch es war ebenso deutlich, dass sowohl er als auch Lucius mit widerstrebenden Gefühlen kämpften. Beide sahen die absolute Notwendigkeit, den dunklen Fluch zu brechen, nichtsdestotrotz war bei beiden Zauberern auch die innere Weigerung deutlich zu spüren, die aus der magischen Bindung aneinander geboren war.

Als Lupin geendet hatte, nickte der Vampir verstehend. Er begriff die inneren Mechanismen des Blutzaubers sofort.

„Die Regel, die hinter der Auflösung des Fluchs steht, ist offensichtlich", erklärte er. „Euer Band ist unnatürlich, da Elf und Werwolf nicht von einer Art sind. Diejenigen, die vor einem Millennium den Zauber kreierten, haben sich darüber hinweg gesetzt. Um also eine unnatürlich Bindung zu brechen, ist es erforderlich, das zu opfern, was aus dieser Verbindung entstanden ist. In der Regel ein Kind." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ganz offensichtlich lag eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Männern außerhalb der Vorstellungskraft derer, die den Zauber gewirkt haben. Defekte wie Homosexualität waren damals selten, wenn ich mich entsinne, und wurden bei Entdeckung eliminiert."

„Defekte?", fragte Lupin in scharfem Tonfall. „Diese Beurteilung ist ja wohl überholt." Ein Blick in Lucius' Gesicht sagte ihm jedoch, dass der Slytherin seine Empörung nicht teilte. Remus seufzte. Vermutlich teilte Lucius als ‚untadeliger Reinblüter' prinzipiell durchaus die Einschätzung des Anwalts.

Entnervt stützte er die Stirn in seine Hand. „Wie in aller Welt sollen wir ein Geschöpf aus unser beider gemeinsamen Blut kreieren?"

(Lucius seufzte: „Ich sehe nicht, dass Eldi uns jetzt eine m-preg-Fanfiction schreiben wird."  
Lawbender grinste: „Nein, das können wir vergessen. Da gebe ich dir Recht.")

„Könnte das gemeinsame Beschwören einer Kreatur als Schöpfungsakt gewertet werden?", erkundigte sich Lucius.

Lawbender schüttelte den Kopf. „Es fehlt die blutmagische Komponente, und das Beschwören an sich entbehrt zudem der Schöpfungshandlung. Darüber hinaus darfst du keine Magie verwenden, Lucius." Er blickte zu Lupin hinüber. „Sie hingegen sind frei, können sogar Geschöpfe neu kreieren. Der Biss eines Werwolfs überträgt Lykantrophie, eine Krankheit, deren Ursache im Blut liegt – hiermit wäre die blutmagische Komponente erfüllt, und Sie _erschaffen_ einen Werwolf aus einem Menschen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Selbst wenn ich eine derartige Handlung erwägen würde – was ich nicht tue – wäre in diesem Fall zwar mein Blut beteiligt, jedoch nicht das von Lucius."

„Reichen Sie mir bitte noch einmal den Text", bat Lawbender und nahm das Pergament von Remus entgegen. Nach einer Weile stummen Studierens blickte er auf.

„Hier steht nicht, dass Geschöpf und Opfer getrennte Wesen sein müssen."

Dieser Aussage folgte eine beinahe gespenstische Stille, als die beiden Zauberer begriffen, was der Vampir damit meinte.

„Unter gar keinen Umständen!" hallte Lupins Stimme durch Malfoys Arbeitszimmer, als er das Schweigen brach.

Lucius räusperte sich. „Ich will nicht sagen, du hättest kein Mitspracherecht, Remus, aber letztlich sollte es doch meine Entscheidung sein."

„Du weißt ja nicht, wovon du redest!" rief Remus ärgerlich aus. „Himmel, Lucius, wir sprechen darüber, dich in einen Werwolf zu verwandeln."

„Die Rechte der Lykantrophen haben erhebliche Fortschritte gemacht in den letzten Jahren", stellte Lucius ungerührt fest.

„Ich zerstöre deine Illusionen nur sehr ungern, aber was auch immer formal in den Codices steht, es findet keinen Eingang in Umbridges Verwaltungspraxis." Hilfesuchend sah er Lawbender an.

Der Anwalt nickte bedächtig. „Mr. Lupin hat hier einen Punkt.? Wie, er hat einen Punkt? Warum kein Komma? Meinst Du, er hat zum Teil Recht? Also in diesem Punkt Recht? Du solltest bedenken, ob die Nachteile einer solchen Lösungsstrategie ihre Vorteile nicht überwiegen, Lucius."

„Du weißt ja nicht einmal, ob es wirklich funktionieren würde", setzte Remus hinzu. „Ganz ehrlich, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen."

„Dann nenne mir eine Alternative", schnarrte Lucius.

„Aushalten", erklärte Remus. „Wir werden diesen Fluch einfach aushalten. Es gibt Tausende von Menschen, die sich ihre drängendsten, größten Wünsche niemals erfüllen können." Wo er recht hat…

„Ganz so einfach ist das nicht", mischte sich Lawbender ein. „Blutmagische Flüche haben es an sich, dass sie – einmal erweckt – mit jedem Tag an Kraft gewinnen. Schauen Sie, Mr. Lupin, ich kenne Lucius von Kindesbeinen an. Wenn er ohne einen zweiten Gedanken an die Folgen zu verschwenden, ohne auch nur Bedenkzeit zu erbitten, bereit ist, einen Fluch wie den Ihren auf sich zu laden, muss der Leidensdruck erheblich sein."

„Lucius hat keine Ahnung, worauf er sich da einlassen will", knurrte Remus zurück. Er sprang auf und trat auf den blonden Zauberer zu, den er hart an der Schulter packte und schüttelte.

„Lucius! Komm zur Vernunft. Willst du wirklich einen schwarzmagischen Fluch mit dem anderen austreiben? Ich schwöre dir, du wirst dadurch nichts gewinnen. Ich werde mich zu einer solchen Torheit nicht hergeben."

Wütend und enttäuscht über Lucius' Unvernunft, stürmte Remus hinaus.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Weil einige nachgefragt haben wegen des gemeinsamen Kindes, dass ich Remus und Flo angedichtet habe: „Pekka" ist kein Mädchenname.

Und hier kommt der Celebrity-Chat:

Hat denn wirklich noch niemand von Pekka Lagerblom gehört, dem finnischen Nationalspieler (Fußball)? Er ist 2004 mit Werder Bremen Deutscher Meister geworden, spielt jetzt bei Stuttgart. Und er war verheiratet mit der Schwester von Sarah Connor (ob das für ihn spricht, sei dahin gestellt), die inzwischen mit Mesut Özil (den kennt ihr jetzt aber?) liiert ist.

Und dann gibt es da noch den ziemlich berühmten Dirigenten Esa-Pekka Salonen, der Leiter des Philharmonia Orchestra London ist und 2006 zum „Musiker des Jahres" gewählt wurde, und den man im September auch im Konzerthaus Dortmund bewundern kann im Rahmen des „Zeitinsel-Festivals". Er ist übrigens Absolvent und Ehrendoktor der „Sibelius-Akademie" in Helsinki, wo auch Eicca Toppinen, Paavo Lötjönen und Perttu Kivilaakso von „Apocalyptica" studiert haben.


End file.
